Belahan Jiwa
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Une adolescente entourée de mystères débarque à Poudlard. Veut-elle réellement découvrir d'où elle vient ? Et si cette histoire était plus dure à comprendre qu'elle ne le pensait ? - DM/HG & OC/OC/OC - Finie avec bonus - M pour Lemons.
1. Prologue

**_Genre: Romance (à cent pour cent comme toujours avec moi) et drama (parce que tout n'est pas beau dans le monde d'Harry Pot de Beurre!)_**

**_Pairing: HermiOne Granger/DragO MalefOy comme toujours! Avec un autre couple encOr' plus important du moins... Un triangle amoureux enfait (oui, mon tout premier :D cette fic est pleine de premières!) je ne vous en dis pas plus :D_**

**_NOte de l'auteur: Et oui, je suis de retour! Avouez que vous êtes heureux de me revoir! Après tout, j'ai reçu tellement de reviews me demandant quand je m'y remettrais, et me souhaitant bonne chance pour retrouver mon inspiratiOn! D'ailleurs, je voudrais tous vous remercier pour tout ça... ^^ ça m'a donné envie de continuer meme si c'est pas toujours facile de trouver le temps d'écrire! Vos reviews m'ont manqué... Je suis toujours aussi barge qu'avant, aussi sadique qu'avant (meme si il parait que c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime) et vous allez me hair après avoir lu ce prologue très -trop- court et pleins d'interrogations! _**

**_Bref, j'ai posté aujourd'hui parce que demain (23 novembre) c'est mon anniversaire! :D (je suis née le meme jour qu'Edward dans ma fic, mais je ne suis pas morte le 19novembre comme lui xD), et que je vous demande des reviews en cadeaux (les plus beaux cadeaux que vous pouvez me faire ^^)... Je les attend avec impatience, vos avis, vos commentaires, vos questions (qui resteront sans doute sans réponse mdr)..._**

**_Que dire sur cette fic ? Elle me tient beaucoup à coeur, j'suis amoureuse d'un de mes persos xD, j'en suis au chapitre... 11, c'est la première fois pour pleins de choses pour moi! J'ai inventé des tas de trucs, des tas de nouvelles formes de magie et tout le tralala... ^^ Mais, je garde le secret (et il n'y en a jamais eut autant!) pour le moment! Concernant le titre, vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il signifie pour l'instant, et je vous demanderez de ne pas aller chercher sa signification sur internet... ça enléverait tout le suspens! Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, je préfére vous en dire peu moi meme que vous sachiez exactement ce que ça veut dire... Donc, demandez moi dans vos reviews, et je vous répondrez le minimum. _**

**_Bonne lecture! _**

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Prologue. 2015. _**

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Layla. Layla Nova Stryder.

- D'où vient-elle ?

- D'un orphelinat moldu. Je l'y ai trouvé presque par hasard, je dois l'avouer.

- S'en sont-ils rendu compte là bas ? Qu'elle était différente ?

- J'aurais eu du mal à ne pas le voir à des dizaines de kilomètres. Cette fille respire la différence. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette bien étrange entrevue, le vieil homme parut surpris. Derrière ses lunettes en demi lune, quiconque l'ayant vu aurait comprit qu'il était inquiet. De quoi ? Il ne le dirait pas. Il plongea son regard d'un bleu limpide dans celui de son collègue qui -derrière son rideau de cheveux sombres et gras, ne paraissait pas comprendre l'intérêt du vieil homme.

« C'est une simple sorcière, Albus. » ajouta-t-il après un court silence qui lui sembla bien pesant.

Albus Dumbledore acquiesça lentement, posant son visage entre ses paumes en coupe.

« Surveillez la donc, Severus. » soupira-t-il finalement.

Il dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre de son bureau, se perdant un instant dans la contemplation du paysage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent brutalement, jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une ligne étroite et blanche.

Severus Rogue qui avait pensé l'entretien fini, compris qu'il n'en était rien et renifla presque avec dédain.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais assez bien cette fascination qu'exercent chez vous les orphelins! »

Les lèvres du professeur Dumbledore se tordirent en une moue amusée.

« Je savais bien que vous ne comprendriez pas. » répliqua-t-il.

Rogue parut vexé pendant un quart de seconde, puis se reprit, non content d'avoir pu sortir le vieillard de la léthargie habituelle.

« Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi! »

Albus esquissa un sourire, aussi chaleureux que d'ordinaire, mais une pointe d'humour bienveillant alluma ses traits.

« Je ne me suis intéressé qu'à deux orphelins, Severus. L'un a essayé de détruire notre monde, et l'autre l'a sauvé!

- Mais nous savions ce qu'il se passait. Y a-t-il quelque part dans le monde un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que nous ayons besoin d'une nouvelle orpheline ? » persifla-t-il, quelque peu agacé cette fois ci de l'arrogance de son mentor.

Le professeur revient vers lui, sévère cette fois, comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit de son enseignant que celui-ci le pensait un peu fou -ou fanatique.

« Vous avez dit vous-même qu'elle respirait la différence! Pourriez vous en dire autant de tous nos élèves ?

- Certainement que non! » s'écria le brun.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Rogue perdant patience tenta de conclure l'entretien

« Autre chose ou puis je partir ? »

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau, reprit sa plume qu'il avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt, avant l'arrivée inopiné du Professeur Rogue. Ce dernier se leva, mais Albus interrompit dans sa sortie

« Une dernière chose… Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Quatorze ans. »

Dumbledore étouffa un rire, devant la rapidité avec laquelle la réponse avait fusé.

« Vous avez demandé ? S'enquit il.

- J'étais certain que vous poseriez la question. » persifla Rogue.

Sur ses mots, il quitta le bureau. Dumbledore prit un morceau de parchemin et y écrivit rapidement -comme pour ne pas l'oublier.

_Layla Nova Stryder._

**_Note de l'auteur: Avouez que vous me détestez d'avoir mit un truc aussi court et que vous y comprenez rien ! xD Je sais, je sais... C'était le but! Mais ce prologue est né à deux heures du matin au milieu du mois d'octobre, et j'ai pas réussit à m'en débarasser lol. J'espère tout de meme que ça vous a plu. _**

**_REVIEWS please. _**

**_J'vous nèmeuh, ça fait du bien d'être re-là sur ce site :D_**

**_BisOus bisOus_**

**_O0°Kitty MalefOy °0O_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Belahan Jiwa. **_

**_Chapitre 1. _**_**15 ans plus tôt.**_

Hermione posa son verre d'eau sur le bar en tremblotant. Son regard parcourut la salle pleine de monde. Enfumée. Elle était heureuse d'avoir prit l'apparence de cette jeune femme -Lisa Rockwood- car personne n'osait vraiment l'approcher, bien qu'elle soit la seule femme du bar. Les autres étaient tous des hommes, et plus principalement des Mangemorts.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres adossés au bar. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle aperçut la seule personne au monde qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir en cet instant. Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme releva les yeux et planta son regard grisé dans un sien alors qu'un incroyable sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Sourire moqueur qui provoqua une foule de frisson à la jeune femme. Elle baissa les yeux en jurant

« C'est pas vrai… »

Quelqu'un tira le tabouret à ses cotés et elle se retourna

« Bonjour, Miss. »

Crabbe fils lui lança un sourire presque pervers et elle avala difficilement sa salive. Pourquoi venait il lui parler ? L'homme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres

« Vous voulez venir prendre un… »

Il cessa de parler alors qu'une main se posait sur le bar. Le bras tendu entre Crabbe et Hermione, Drago esquissa un sourire, presque sadique

« Dégage, Crabbe. Elle est déjà prise pour la soirée. »

Le regard du brun parut fuyant et il soupira, vaincu

« Ouais, Drago. Désolé, je… ne savais pas.

- Encore heureux. Sinon tu ne serais plus là pour témoigner. » Menaça Drago d'une voix glaciale.

Crabbe se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit en courant presque vers une table où d'autres l'attendaient. Ils fusillaient tous Drago du regard. Sauf un. Théodore. Il adressa un sourire à Hermione, laquelle se concentra pour ne pas y répondre, ne voulant se trahir.

Drago s'installa et susurra

« Bonjour. Ça ne vous embête pas que je vous aie…

- Merci. Vous pouvez partir. » Grommela Hermione, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole.

Elle ne pouvait parler avec lui. Il découvrirait trop rapidement qui elle était en réalité. Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit encore et il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione -ou plutôt ceux de Lisa Rockwood- replaçant une mèche folle. Elle cessa de respirer. Il s'approcha d'elle

« Tu ne ressembles en rien à cette fille. Elle ne se mordille pas les lèvres quand elle angoisse. Elle n'est pas le genre de femme à boire de l'eau dans un bar. Elle ne rougit pas. Tu n'as jamais sut jouer la comédie. Dans aucune situation d'ailleurs… »

Elle se retourna vers lui, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court. Il esquissa un de ces charmant sourire qu'elle aimait tant à une époque.

« Tu… tu… »

Elle ne sut comment formuler sa phrase et le blond haussa un sourcil

« Je t'ai connu plus causante… Tu passais ton temps à parler autrefois. Tu n'as pas perdu ce défaut ? Pardon, cette… _qualité_. Rit il finalement.

- Comment… »

Elle ne savait toujours plus rassembler des mots dans son esprit pour former des phrases. Il sembla s'en amuser. Il répondit à sa question non formulée après un court silence

« Tu es sûrement la seule femme au monde à pouvoir se croire invisible dans un tel endroit. Mais comme toujours… tu es loin d'être invisible. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir.

- Pourquoi es tu ici ? Répliqua-t-il. C'est du suicide. Si tu es à la recherche de sensations fortes, il fallait simplement venir me voir. Persifla-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à sa question.

- Toujours aussi vaniteux.

- Toujours aussi pudique.

- Toujours aussi con.

- Toujours aussi belle.

- Je n'ai pas mon apparence normale.

- Je parle de tes expressions.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'elles ont ?

- Rien à voir avec Lisa. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, en ayant assez de leur petit concours de réflexions. Il souriait. Après un court silence, il soupira

« Toujours aussi jalouse. »

Elle rouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois avant de prendre son verre d'eau pour boire. Il saisit sa main

« Sortons.

- Je ne sortirai pas avec toi.

- Tout le monde nous regarde. Ils commencent à se poser des questions…

- Pourquoi ça ? S'enquit elle en fronçant les sourcils. D'autres ont remarqué que je n'étais pas…

- Non. Mais ils commencent à se douter. Si tu étais vraiment Lisa Rockwood… nous ne serions plus là. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

« Banquette arrière ? Tu avais plus de classe il y a quelques années.

- Banquette arrière ? Répéta-t-il. Moi ? Tu me déçois. Tu me connais mieux que ça.

- On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a. »

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, sans se départir de son sourire

« Je peux avoir bien plus. »

Sa voix avait changé brusquement, devenant plus velouté et séductrice. Sensuelle et attirante. Comme autrefois, elle entra dans son jeu. Elle se pencha vers lui

« Et … que veux tu ? »

Il sourit d'avantage, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et droites. Il pencha son visage vers le sien et soupira

« Toi. Chez moi. Pas Lisa dans une voiture. Tu reprends ton apparence dans combien de temps ?

- Au moment où ça se fera, je ne serais plus là. Mais très loin de toi.

- Krum. Conclut il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Krum. Répéta-t-elle.

- Souvenirs du bon vieux temps. »

Elle se leva et il attrapa brusquement sa main. Elle sentit une foule de frisson la parcourir alors qu'il plantait son regard dans le sien. Il paraissait presque énervé. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste et surtout pas elle.

Soudain Théo apparut à leurs cotés

« Faut qu'on se tire, Drago. Ils sentent qu'il y a un problème. »

Drago serra la main d'Hermione plus fort dans la sienne, se leva et la tira derrière lui. Théo les suivit.

« Lâche moi ! Hurla-t-elle une fois dehors.

- Non. Attend. Théo… »

Théodore prit l'autre main d'Hermione. Celle-ci tenta de se dégager

« À quoi vous jouez ?

- Tais toi. » Grogna Drago.

Elle allait répliquer, mais se tut en entendant des pas derrière eux.

« Malefoy! Nott ! »

Théo se tourna en grognant vers Drago dont le visage s'était brusquement refermé.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Tu veux la protéger ou pas ? Souffla Drago, si bas qu'Hermione même eut dut mal à l'entendre.

- Bien sur… admit Théo, comme offensé qu'il ose en douter.

- Alors on fait ce qu'on a faire. »

Drago embrassa le front d'Hermione, susurra

« Tu es drôlement plus belle en toi. »

Hermione comprit donc qu'elle avait reprit son apparence. Et surtout que ça posait un sacré problème. Ils firent rapidement face à cinq hommes: Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et deux autres -étrangers sans doute- qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le regard de Zabini défila sur le corps d'Hermione

« Quand le maître saura ça… Son petit chouchou qui sort une Sang de Bourbe. Et Nott, je te croyais plus intelligent. »

Il y eut un court silence, où Drago serra la main d'Hermione plus fort avant de la lâcher pour se poster devant elle. Théo fit de même. La brune répliqua

« Je sais me défendre.

- On ne prend pas le risque. » Gronda Drago.

Zabini -apparemment considéré comme le chef de bande- observa la scène, un sourire sadique aux lèvres

« Quand le maître saura ça… répéta-t-il.

- Que doit il savoir d'après toi ? S'enquit Drago, d'une voix menaçante.

- Hermione Granger. La petite Sang de Bourbe cachée derrière ses piles de bouquins. Je savais que tu la sautais au temps de Poudlard… mais là… »

Théo serra les poings -ayant sans doute envie de frapper quelque chose, alors qu'Hermione baissait les yeux. Drago lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, respirant posément comme si il réfléchissait.

Zabini s'avança d'un pas

« Tu crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprécierait autant que toi ? »

Drago s'avança d'un pas également.

« Il n'en saura rien, Zabini. »

Le grand noir éclata de rire

« Et quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

- Non, pas si la situation ne l'exige pas. Mais si je dois le faire… attend toi à ce que ce soit lent et douloureux. Quelle est la partie de ton corps à laquelle tu tiens le plus ? »

Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la braguette du jeune homme lui faisant face -lequel recula d'un bond. Les autres derrière lui se tortillèrent gênés et effrayés par la tournure des évènements. Drago releva la baguette vers le visage de Blaise.

« Ou la langue ? Tu ne pourrais plus parler… Ce serait un grand soulagement pour toute notre communauté…

- T'es un grand malade! S'écria Zabini.

- Oui, sûrement. Un grand malade qui … comment as-tu dit déjà ? Saute une sang de bourbe. _Endoloris _!

- Drago! Coupa Théo en blêmissant.

- Désolé. S'excusa Drago en lâchant Blaise qui s'était retrouvé par terre en moins de deux, à hurler comme une fillette. Donc… Zabini, qu'as-tu vu ce soir qui puisse intéressé le maître au point de perdre tes bijoux de famille ou tout autre partie de ton corps ? »

Zabini se leva fièrement

« Qu'importe ce que tu me fais! Le Seigneur te torturera d'avantage quand il apprendra ce que j'ai à lui dire !

- Mauvaise réponse. _Endoloris _! »

Théo prit sa baguette à son tour en voyant les autres commencer à sortir les leurs. Hermione répliqua

« Vous n'avez pas à…

- Tu préfères mourir ? Pouffa Théo. Et t'inquiètes va! Ça fait des années que Drago veut leur faire mordre la poussière. Je suis juste là pour qu'il ne pousse pas le sadisme trop loin. Et puis, on ne risque rien si c'est ce pour quoi tu t'angoisses. Mais sors tout de même ta baguette. »

La jeune femme suivit son conseil bien que ses doigts tremblent trop. Drago s'était avancé

« Alors, vous autres… Avez-vous vu quelque chose susceptible d'intéressé Voldemort ? (Ils frémirent tous en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres)

- Euh… bredouilla Crabbe en jetant un regard à Goyle. Je … Non, Drago. Non, on a rien vu. »

Drago esquissa un sourire, et leur fit signe de s'en aller. Il entendit très clairement Goyle dire alors

« On pourra toujours lui dire plus tard… »

Il les interpella

« Attendez finalement. »

Les quatre hommes revinrent, terrifiés. Blaise s'était levé et il toisa Drago avec une hostilité manifeste.

« Si tu crois que tu vas me faire peur avec quelques Doloris ! »

Drago finit apparemment par perdre patience car il pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers Zabini en soufflant

« Sectusempra! »

Il avait extrêmement bien visé et un cri déchirant transperça l'atmosphère. Un cri qui se perdit quand la langue de Zabini n'eut plus aucune utilité. Hermione eut soudain très envie de vomir, et Théo réprima un frisson. Du sang gisait sur le pavé, dégoulinant de la bouche de Zabini qui pleurait sans bruit. Drago se retourna vers les autres

« Quelqu'un d'autre veut tenter quelque chose ? Maintenant ou plus tard… Parce que je peux vous assurez que le prochain qui prononce le nom Sang de Bourbe accompagné de celui de Granger, se retrouvera en pièces détachées. Clair ? »

Les quatre hommes acquiescèrent, plus pâles que jamais. Drago leur fit signe de partir à nouveau. Théo chuchota

« Qui dit qu'ils vont tenir parole ?

- On les tu ? Pouffa Drago.

- Un Oubliette devrait suffire, Drago.

- Aucun sens de l'humour… maugréa le blond.

- Pas le même que le tien, c'est certain. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard puis un sourire avant de rire. Hermione, elle ne trouvait pas la situation amusante. Théo suivit les quatre hommes pour s'assurer qu'ils oublieraient tout. Zabini se tortillait toujours de douleur sur le sol. Drago lui jeta un regard plein de pitié.

« Je le tuerai plus tard…

- Quoi ? S'écria Hermione en reprenant vie. Il ne parlera pas là… c'est… »

Drago fronça les sourcils

« Tu es folle à lier. Annonça-t-il finalement comme un médecin ferait son diagnostique.

- Je te demande pardon ? Répliqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu es la seule personne au monde qui n'aurait pas envie de tuer quelqu'un qui vient de tenter de la tuer…

- Il n'allait pas me tuer… souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée.

- Non, c'est vrai. Admit il. Juste te livrer à Voldemort, qui t'aurait prêté à ses sbires…

- Dont toi. Souffla-t-elle entre ses lèvres presque closes.

- Non, moi je serai déjà presque mort quand ça se serait passé. Donc… Ils auraient joué avec toi pendant des heures… Tu serais devenu une misérable loque… Et tu serais morte. Moi aussi par conséquent. Tes amis en souhaitant te sauver, seraient morts également. La guerre se serait finie et Voldemort aurait vaincu. Personnellement, c'est surtout la partie: toi enfermée dans un cachot sombre avec des porcs comme Crabbe ou Goyle qui me répugne, mais bon… »

Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux et il passa sa main sur sa joue, en souriant. Théo revint vers eux, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Zabini

« Tu t'en charges ?

- Avec plaisir. Sourit Drago en pointant sa baguette sur Blaise. Avada Kedevra. »

Un éclair de lumière verte plus tard, 'le problème était réglé' comme dit Théo. Ils se mirent à avancer dans les rues sombres sans buts précis.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi. Souffla finalement Hermione, sa tête lui tournant légèrement.

- Quoi ? S'écria Théo. Eh non! Pas question. On ne t'a pas vu depuis des siècles… Tu peux au moins passé quelques heures avec nous. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

Hermione leva un sourcil

« Quoi, le temps où on chassait les Mangemorts ? Zut, comment ais je put oublié cette époque ? s'enquit elle, ironique. Non, vraiment… Il faut que je rentre. »

Théo fit la moue et se posta devant Hermione qui dut arrêter de marcher

« Allez… s'il te plait! Tu nous dois la vie en plus. Une soirée en échange, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Et puis, on veut savoir comment c'est de coucher avec une star du Quidditch. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer en rougissant. Théo fronça les sourcils

« Me dis pas que c'est nul ? Ça serait super décevant pour moi…

- Pourquoi ? Tu rêvais d'essayer ? Le charia Drago avec un rictus.

- La ferme Drago. Beurk… quoi que si la copine du joueur de Quidditch est présente…

- Tais toi. » Dire Hermione et Drago d'une même voix.

Théo éclata de rire

« Allez, j'habite à deux rues. »

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le sol et Drago récupéra sa main

« Dans tout les cas, tu n'as pas le choix. On te kidnappe. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui avec un sourire

« Vous me kidnappez ? Et qui dit que je vais me laisser faire ?

- Mon instinct. Minauda Drago en serrant sa main plus fort. Ou ma force. »

Il l'entraîna alors derrière lui sans se soucier de ses protestations. Théo lui était hilare et bavassait à propos du quartier. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une maison -semblable à toutes les autres- où Théo pénétra. Drago tira Hermione en arrière alors qu'elle allait y entrer et embrassa son front. Il persifla

« Normalement, la demoiselle en détresse remercie son sauveur, non ?

- Depuis quand lis tu des contes Moldus ? Soupira-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils faisant comprendre à Drago qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun remerciement digne de ce nom.

- Euh… j'en ais jamais lu en fait. C'est juste que ça se passe comme ça dans toutes les histoires…

- En général le sauveur est moins sadique. Et la demoiselle est vraiment en détresse. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et il éclata de rire

« Tu ne t'en serais pas sortie toute seule face à eux.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu en sais ? » Riposta-t-elle amèrement.

Il haussa les épaules et entra dans la maison en sifflotant. Elle grogna une insulte qu'il entendit, renforçant son sourire.

« Vous faisiez quoi ? S'enquit Théo en posant des apéritifs sur la table basse.

- On discutait. Pouffa Drago.

- Se disputer serait plus exacte. Rétorqua Hermione en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oui, comme toujours. » Se moqua Théo sans se départir de son sourire.

Drago le suivit dans son rire en s'installant sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Hermione resta debout et Théo lui lança une œillade. Elle chuchota

« Je ne reste pas. Il faut que je rentre… Les autres vont s'inquiéter.

- Tu diras que t'as rencontré de vieux amis! Balança Théo en servant des bières au beurre.

- De vieux amis dans un bar de Mangemort ? Ils vont adorer. »

Théo baissa la tête et fit la moue. Hermione n'avait jamais put résister à ces yeux là. Des yeux d'un bleu foncé incroyable, aussi profond que l'océan. Il avait un visage d'enfant quand il faisait cette tête. Et Hermione ne pouvait rien refuser à un enfant.

« Juste cinq minutes. »

Théo sourit, vainqueur, avant de s'exclamer

« En plus, je dois te présenter quelqu'un. »

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années descendait les marches en chantonnant, un bébé dans les bras.

« Bonsoir, Mr Nott.

- Bonsoir, Kate. Ça s'est bien passé ? »

L'adolescente passa le bébé à Théo en acquiesçant. L'homme remarqua

« L'argent est sur la table.

- Merci. Au revoir. »

Elle prit l'argent avant de filer. Une baby-sitter. Hermione la regarda sortir puis redirigea son regard vers Théo qui portait dans ses bras un garçonnet d'un an environ, aux yeux aussi bleus que lui, et aux cheveux d'un noir d'ébène. Drago étouffa un rire

« Et oui… Notre Théo est papa… »

Théo esquissa un sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione.

« Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as prit un coup sur la tête!

- T'as un enfant. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu… tu jouais dans la neige comme un gamin de cinq ans ! Et là… ouah… c'est bizarre.

- Et oui… Ce n'était pas prévu, je précise. Mais bon… Je te présente Jared. Jared Jean Drago Nott en fait… Mais c'est un peu long.

- Drago ? Répéta Hermione avec un sourire.

- Oui… maugréa le concerné. Je suis le parrain alors bon… Ce n'était pas mon idée, je précise. Je déteste ces trucs là… »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel

« Ces trucs là, c'est les bébés. Mais même si il dit ça, il l'adore. Je l'ai même surpris à jouer avec Jared la semaine dernière.

- Et depuis, il le raconte à tout le monde. Souffla le blond, exaspéré. Une vraie bonne femme avec ce gosse. »

Théo tendit Jared à Drago qui étrangement l'accepta de bonne grâce. Puis rappela à Hermione

« Et Jean… C'est parce que c'est ton deuxième prénom. »

Hermione se sentit rougir

« Merci…

- Tu vois, je l'avais dit… soupira Drago à l'adresse de Jared qui le regardait en baillant. De vraies bonnes femmes… »

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil où était installé Drago pour pouvoir voir le bout de chou de plus près. Drago continua à converser avec l'enfant qui ne lui prêtait désormais plus aucune attention, trouvant les cheveux d'Hermione beaucoup plus intéressants. Drago réprima difficilement un fou rire

« Ouais, moi aussi j'adorais jouer avec ses cheveux… »

Hermione lui donna un coup sur la tête. Théo les regarda en riant.

« Tu vois... Il dit qu'il déteste ces trucs là, mais il a de grandes discussions avec lui.

- Normal, il est toujours d'accord le bébé. Annonça Hermione. En fait, c'est des monologues. Et Drago adore parler tout seul. »

Le concerné la fusilla du regard avant de lui tendre l'enfant qu'elle accepta avec un sourire presque maternel. Le blond se leva en s'étirant alors qu'Hermione posait enfin la question qui la tiraillait depuis qu'elle avait vu l'enfant

« Et… la mère de ce bout de chou est où ?

- Aucune idée. Murmura Théo. J'ai trouvé un paquet contenant cette toute petite chose devant la porte. Et… voilà.

- Tu plaisantes ? S'écria Hermione. Ouah… Qui pourrait faire ça ?

- Une moldue… ou autre, légèrement angoissée pour dieu sait quelle raison. Je suis sortie avec une moldue… bref, pas mal de temps.»

Il baissa les yeux et elle comprit qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Drago se servit un verre qu'il but rapidement. Hermione serra le petit bout de chou qui jouait toujours avec ses cheveux en lui souriant. Théo s'assit et bailla allégrement, changeant volontairement de sujet

« Bon… Alors, ça fait quoi de sortir avec une star de Quidditch ?

- Rien de spécial. Il est … tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »

Drago se permit un rictus et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Théo qui éclata de rire. Hermione les observa, suspicieuse

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Rien. Dirent ils en chœur avec un rictus moqueur.

- Rien ? Répéta-t-elle en faisant la moue. Bon, je dois y aller de toute façon. »

Elle commença à se lever, le bébé dans les bras et Drago se posta en moins de deux devant elle. La brune haussa un sourcil, surprise qu'il se soit déplacé si vite pour l'empêcher de partir. Théo pinça les lèvres

« Reste encore un peu, Mione. S'il te plait. Promis, on racontera plus n'importe quoi sur Krum. Ni sur personne.

- Vous en êtes capables ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Sans aucun doute si ça peut te faire rester un peu plus longtemps… » Minauda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Théo se leva pour prendre son fils

« Je vais le mettre au lit. Vous, ne filez pas. Et interdiction d'utiliser mon canapé! »

Il éclata de rire en montant les escaliers. Hermione grimaça alors que Drago s'installait comme si il était chez lui sur le dit canapé. Elle comprit que ses joues rougissaient avant de sentir les décharges électriques dans la pièce… Décharges dont elle avait un souvenir encore trop présent. Elle les percevait autrefois quand elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que Drago. Et la plupart du temps, ils finissaient par faire l'amour à même le sol si ils n'avaient pas le temps -ou l'envie- de rejoindre le lit. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

Drago releva son regard givrant vers elle. Mais au lieu de lui donner froid, il mit le feu à sa raison. Elle inspira profondément et il sourit, presque avec tristesse, comme si il s'amusait d'une plaisanterie que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Il se leva et se planta face à elle avec le même petit sourire en coin qui l'animait autrefois. Il tendit sa main vers elle et lui effleura la joue. Elle ferma inconsciemment les yeux, cessant de respirer mécaniquement. Elle sentit les lèvres de Drago se poser sur son front, son haleine bouillante l'effleurant. Il tenait son visage en coupe, et les mains de la jeune femme s'apposèrent sur ses avant bras alors qu'elle ouvrait à nouveau les yeux. Pendant un instant, l'atmosphère déjà électrique se chargea à nouveau, rendant l'air presque irrespirable. Il esquissa un sourire, auquel elle répondit instinctivement.

Ils entendirent les pas de Théo dans l'escalier et se lâchèrent, à regret. Théo sauta les dernières marches et éclata de rire

« C'est incroyable…

- De quoi ? Demanda poliment Hermione en se rasseyant, ses jambes flageolant trop pour qu'elle tienne encore debout.

- Et bien… Quand vous êtes tout les deux dans la même pièce… Je suis certain que si on faisait craquer une allumette, tout exploserait. »

Drago se contenta d'un regard assassin pour réponse, alors que Théo s'installait

« Alors, Hermione… ça va l'Ordre ?

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais répondre à cette question ? S'étrangla Hermione. C'est donc pour ça la bière au beurre… Pour que je vous dévoile tous les secrets de l'Ordre…

- Comme si on allait faire ça. Maugréa Drago en buvant à nouveau. C'est vrai que Potter a des rejetons ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Une fille. De quelques semaines Sourit Hermione.

- Ouah… faut être dingue pour avoir des gosses en ce moment. Chuchota Drago, comme pour lui-même.

- Ou avoir espoir. Répliqua sèchement la brune.

- Espoir en quoi ? S'enquit Drago en retrouvant son sourire. Quand cette guerre finira, nous serons tous six pieds sous terre, bouffés par les asticots. Alors bon…

- Tu es toujours aussi optimiste ? S'étouffa Hermione, plutôt en colère.

- Il y a une différence entre l'optimisme et la naïveté. »

Théo allongea ses jambes sur la table basse

« Je te rappelle que j'ai un enfant aussi…

- Et tu conviendras que ça n'a rien de simple. » Persifla Drago.

Théo lui accorda une grimace que le blond parut prendre comme une affirmation. Le regard du brun oscilla entre Drago et Hermione avant de se poser sur cette dernière

« Alors, raconte nous ce que tu faisais ici. Ça serait sympa. Si c'est un trip suicide, désolé d'avoir fait foiré ton plan morbide.

- Une mission de l'Ordre. Admit simplement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Quel genre ? » S'enquit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil, et dans un parfait mimétisme, fit signe qu'elle fermait sa bouche avec une clé imaginaire qu'elle jeta par-dessus son épaule. Théo étouffa un rire en prenant son verre qu'il but d'une traite.

Ils passèrent près d'une heure à discuter de tout et de rien, Théo accumulant les remarques à connotation sexuelle, Drago renchérissant, Hermione buvant pour cacher ses rougissements.

Jared se mit à pleurer, et Théo se leva

« Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous mettre dehors. Le devoir m'appelle… Et je vais me coucher. »

Hermione se mit debout et Théo l'enlaça

« J'ai été heureux de te revoir, ma ptite Gryffondor.

- Moi aussi Théo. Soupira-t-elle avec sincérité.

- T'as intérêt à accepter d'autres missions ultra dangereuses pour pouvoir nous revoir. Ça sera avec plaisir qu'on te sortira à nouveau du pétrin.

- J'aurai put m'en sortir toute seule. Mentit elle, mal.

- Mouais… ça sera avec joie quand même qu'on te sauvera, Hermione. »

Il l'enlaça à nouveau, serra brièvement la main de Drago avec un sourire

« Ramènes la bien… »

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Théo qui s'esclaffa

« Bah quoi ? Je veux dire chez toi, pas chez lui…

- Théo! Coupa Drago en lui lançant un regard peu amène par-dessous ses cils.

- Ouais, ok… Je ne dis plus rien. »

Ils sortirent, s'arrêtèrent devant le palier où Théo embrassa à nouveau Hermione avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Ils marchèrent un peu dans la rue sombre.

« Je … je devrais rentrer. Soupira-t-elle en montrant une ruelle qui lui permettrait de rejoindre son appartement.

- Oui. Tu devrais. » Railla-t-il, presque amer.

Elle comprit que son rire était moqueur, même cruel. Car elle faisait toujours ce qu'elle devait faire, et non ce qu'elle désirait… Sauf avec lui. Elle prit la décision de suivre sa raison une fois de plus.

« Je vais rentrer.

- Je dois te raccompagner ou tu peux ne pas te faire agresser sur les prochains kilomètres ?

- À peine deux kilomètres… ça devrait aller. C'est étrange de voir qu'on vit si près les uns des autres… sans se voir…» Le rassura-t-elle.

Il lui adressa une moue narquoise et elle sentit à nouveau ces petits courants électriques se dresser dans l'air Londonien. Elle inspira profondément et il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de lui demander

« Tu as du mal à respirer ? »

Elle grimaça et avoua

« Seulement quand tu es là…

- Je sais. » Acquiesça-t-il.

Il paraissait sérieux et elle le dévisagea, scrutant chaque traits de son visage angélique pour comprendre ce qui lui permettait de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait _encore_ en sa présence. Finalement, elle sourit

« C'était pour ça le bouche à bouche en dernière année ? »

Il éclata de rire, franchement cette fois, avant de passer sa main derrière sa nuque en grimaçant

« Sans doute… Quoi que j'avais d'autre raisons à l'époque… Mais je ne me souviens pas lesquelles. »

Il se pencha brusquement vers elle et elle recula d'un pas, son visage plus pâle. Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme agacé. De sa réaction ou de la tentation à laquelle il avait cédé… elle n'aurait sut le dire sur le coup. Elle s'excusa du regard et il haussa distraitement les épaules.

« Ravi de t'avoir revu. »

Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean trop grand pour s'empêcher d'obéir à sa pulsion: toucher l'homme lui faisant face. Il embrassa son front, et elle sentit les milliers de fibres de son corps se bousculer, s'emmêler pour rejoindre l'endroit où les lèvres de Drago la touchaient.

« Au revoir, Drago.

- Salut… Granger. »

Il pencha sa tête sur le coté, comme réfléchissant. Elle sut qu'il attendait de voir si elle partirait ou non. Elle lui tourna le dos, brutalement et avança droit devant elle, ses doigts formant mécaniquement des poings dans les poches du pantalon. Elle marcha quelques dizaines de mètres avant de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Il n'avait pas bougé. Elle tenta de continuer de marcher, sentant son regard sur sa nuque.

Il sentait qu'elle flanchait. Il ne pouvait être le seul à avoir envie de la serrer contre son cœur, de presser ses lèvres à chaque parcelles de sa peau qu'elle lui permettrait d'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour… encore et encore… Il sifflota tranquillement l'air d'une chanson qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Elle respira un grand coup, baissa les yeux vers le sol en mordillant ses lèvres. Une goutte de pluie tomba sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Le tonnerre éclata aussi brusquement que toutes les résolutions de la jeune femme qui s'envolèrent tels des bulles de savon…

**_Note de l'auteur: Bijourrreuuh à tous! Et oui, je poste vite ce chapitre juste pour vous défrustrer et puis pour vous remerciez également de vos reviews du chapitre précédent. J'espère que vous continuerez comme ça :D _**

**_Ce chapitre se passe 15ans plus tot, comme le prochain. Ensuite, on reviendra au temps du prologue :p C'est à dire, à l'histoire de Layla, sans oublier Hermione et Drago bien évidemment (ça, j'peux vous dire que suis pas prete de les oublier xD) Brefouille... Je promet pas de poster si rapidement à chaque fois hein! Le rythme normal sera plutot d'un chapitre par semaine. Voili voulou... Plus qu'un mot à vous dire: REVIEWS!!!_**

**_O0° Kitty °0O_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Belahan Jiwa._**

**_Chapitre 2. (Toujours 15ans plus tot)_**

Elle se retourna brutalement alors que des cordes de pluie dégringolaient, les trempant tout les deux. Elle avança vers lui et après quelques mètres, vu qu'il souriait, presque railleur. Il s'y attendait, mais semblait tout de même soulagé de voir ses intuitions confirmées. Elle s'arrêta face à lui, et l'affronta du regard, comme pour le défier de faire un seul commentaire. Il saisit sa main dans la sienne, ne se risquant pas à dire un mot, entrelaça mécaniquement ses doigts aux siens et l'attira.

Malgré les cordes de pluie, ils marchèrent plutôt tranquillement en silence. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble. L'électricité qu'elle ressentait en sa présence s'accentua quand ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Étrangement, il la lâcha et s'éloigna autant que le permettait l'espace confiné. Il appuya rapidement sur le bouton du 28éme étage. Elle serra les dents. Vingt huit ? Vingt huit étages à monter dans cette petite cabine ? Elle cessa de respirer en sentant les milliers de fibres de son corps protester… Pourquoi ne se rapprochait elle pas de celui que chacun de ses membres quémandaient ?

_Niveau 1..._

Il fit craquer ses doigts. Elle avait toujours aimé ses doigts… Longs et fins, mais dont les articulations ressortaient quand il les bougeait. En fait, elle savait que les mains de Drago étaient une sorte de représentation de lui tout entier. Grand, fin, mais en même temps musclé, dans une sorte de virilité assez chic.

_Niveau 2... _

Elle mordilla ses lèvres d'une façon qui le fit fondre. Il avait toujours aimé ses lèvres, la façon dont elle jouait avec elles… Elle les mordillait quand elle était inquiète ou intimidée, quand elle travaillait… Elles étaient pulpeuses mais pas trop, la lèvre supérieure légèrement plus épaisse, sans que ça soit gênant. Tout elle… Pulpeuse mais pas trop.

_Niveau 3_

Il massa distraitement sa nuque, fermant les yeux comme pour évacué dieu sait quoi… Son désir peut-être ?

_Niveau 4_

Elle reprit sa respiration, trop brusquement car elle toussota, ayant inspiré trop d'air d'un seul coup. Elle sentit qu'elle rougissait, et observa le regard que Drago posait sur elle.

_Niveau 5_

Il la dévisageait, attendri, presque complice de sa maladresse. C'était aussi comme ça qu'il la désirait… Distraite…

_Niveau 6_

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se demandant si à force de les mordre, elle ne s'était pas coupé pour de bon. Le goût du sang glissa sensuellement sur sa langue, et elle pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour arrêter le saignement.

_Niveau 7_

Il la dévisagea -alors qu'elle pinçait les lèvres- avec un sourire troublant. Il se souvenait trop bien du goût de son sang contre ses lèvres, quand il l'embrassait trop fort.

_Niveau 8_

Le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione s'affola alors qu'il semblait au bord de l'infarcus. Depuis quand avait il les mains moites ? Le Grand Drago Malefoy aurait il des raisons de s'angoisser ?

_Niveau 9_

Il balança sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre les parois d'acier de l'ascenseur, et ferma les yeux en se raclant la gorge.

_Niveau 10_

Elle observa sa pomme d'Adam monter puis descendre presque douloureusement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'en général on la voyait à peine.

_Niveau 11_

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard chocolat. Quelques reflets d'or les rendant plus clair… Et sans doute plus captivant que n'importe quelle merveille du monde.

_Niveau 12_

Elle grinça des dents, se perdant dans le méandres des multiples tons grisé et bleu de son regard.

_Niveau 13_

Sans réfléchir, en quelques secondes à peine, il se retrouva face à elle… Se pencha et l'embrassa comme si c'était une nécessité.

_Niveau 14_

Sans réfléchir, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés du blond, la plaquant d'avantage contre elle. Elle sentait les doigts de Drago passaient sur ses hanches par-dessous son t-shirt.

_Niveau 15_

Il mordilla les lèvres d'Hermione, sentant le goût de sang sur sa langue. Il ne s'en formalisa pas… Qu'importe. Il acceptait tout ce qui venait d'elle… Il plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attirant vers lui dans une étreinte de fer.

_Niveau 16_

Elle souriait contre ses lèvres, sentant son esprit décoller… Chaque fibres de son corps hurlaient… pour en avoir plus encore. Toujours plus.

_Niveau 17_

Il remonta une main, la plaçant sur la nuque de la jeune femme, comme pour la soutenir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de chaque membres de lui-même qu'en étant près d'elle…

_Niveau 18_

L'ascenseur s'arrêta brutalement. Drago se détacha d'Hermione, les lèvres plus roses que d'ordinaire alors que les portes s'ouvraient, laissant passer une petite vieille qui les toisa.

« Bonjour, Mr Malefoy.

- Madame Keinsky. » soupira Drago en souriant, gêné.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer. La vieille les jaugea longuement alors que les portes se refermaient. Drago saisit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, et remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Son souffle était court. Comme autrefois…

_Niveau 19_

« Je monte voir Madame Laurens. Pépia la vielle avec un sourire censé être chaleureux. Au 27ème étage. Vous aurez encore un étage pour vous, non ?

- Euh… bafouilla Drago en retenant difficilement un rire. Oui… sans doute. »

La vieille femme désigna le bouton rouge d'arrêt d'urgence avec un doigt tordu

« Si je peux vous conseiller d'appuyer là la prochaine fois. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une idée. »

_Niveau 20_

Hermione s'empourpra de plus belle, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour refouler un rire qui menaçait de sortir de ses lèvres. Drago serra sa main plus fort, en proie lui aussi à une certaine euphorie.

_Niveau 21_

La vieille jacassa

« Moi aussi, dans ma jeunesse… Les ascenseurs n'étaient pas les mêmes que maintenant. Mais les véhicules comme les voitures ou les lieux où l'on pouvait nous surprendre avaient déjà un incroyable effet sur notre libido. »

Drago avala difficilement sa salive.

_Niveau 22_

La vieille continua à parler

« Les trains de nuit par exemple… C'est incroyable ce qu'on pouvait y entendre ! Des gémissements et ce genre de choses, des cris même parfois! »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux à force de s'empêcher de rire, et Drago l'attira contre son torse. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, et un gloussement lui échappa. Drago respira profondément pour ne pas la suivre.

_Niveau 23_

Drago enfouit son visage dans les boucles brunes d'Hermione, humant le parfum fruité qu'elles dégageaient. La vielle femme continuait à bavasser… Mais il faisait tout pour ne pas entendre ce qu'elle disait, au risque d'éclater de rire, ce qu'elle aurait mal pris. Une de ses mains passa dans les cheveux d'Hermione, l'autre glissant sur sa taille puis sur ses reins. Il sentait des frissons se formaient sous ses doigts.

_Niveau 24_

Ce que les vieux pouvaient être bavards. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, pour elle-même. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de Drago, et décida de s'amuser un peu… Elle entreprit donc de lui faire un suçon. Elle le sentit se raidir en comprenant ce qu'elle faisait. _Inconsciente__…_

_Niveau 25_

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact des lèvres, puis de la langue et des dents d'Hermione. Dieu qu'il aimait sa bouche… Depuis toujours. La façon dont elle jouait avec ses lèvres mais aussi dont elle mouvait sa langue. Et ses dents, un sourire parfait de blancheur -quoi de plus légitime pour l'enfant de dentistes ? Il sourit inconsciemment. Il entendait toujours la vielle Keinsky qui vomissait un flot de paroles ininterrompue.

_Niveau 26_

Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione

« Tu devrais arrêter…

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit elle en se détachant de lui avec un sourire innocent.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi… Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

Elle fit la moue, apparemment pas convaincu. Justement, il adorait ça. Mais c'était le problème que ça posait.

« Tu adores quand je fais ça… rectification! Minauda-t-elle.

- Justement…

- Un problème, les enfants ? »

La voix de la vieille voisine les coupa dans leur discussion. Hermione se retourna et s'appuya contre le torse ferme de Drago qui passa les bras autour d'elle, dans un geste presque romantique.

« Aucun problème… » sourit poliment Hermione.

_Niveau 27_

Les portes s'ouvrirent et la vieille commença à sortir

« Vous êtes sans doute la plus charmante jeune femme qu'il ait ramené! »

Hermione releva son regard vers le concerné qui grimaça d'excuse.

« Merci. Soupira-t-elle finalement alors que les portes se refermaient. Au revoir. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, et la brune finit par éclater de rire.

« C'était sans doute l'un des moment les plus … abominable de ma vie!

- Arrête! Moi je la vois tout les matins… »

Elle fit la moue, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, s'éloignant de lui

« Alors… tu as souvent ramené des femmes ici, c'est ça ?

- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ? Maugréa-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant négligemment.

- Non. Sourit elle finalement. C'était une question de pure rhétorique en plus. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau au 28ème étage et il saisit sa main dans la sienne pour qu'ils sortent. Ils passèrent devant quelques portes, s'arrêtant devant le numéro 108. Il ouvrit et la fit passer devant après avoir allumé la lumière. Elle se faufila et il referma après être entré derrière elle. Le bruit de la serrure la fit sourire

« Tu comptes vraiment m'enfermer ?

- Si la situation l'exige. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, après avoir observé l'appartement. Grand, clair, sobre… Du pure Drago Malefoy. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? S'enquit il.

- Non, merci. Ça va. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans oser bougé. Pourquoi fallait il que se soit si compliqué pour l'un comme pour l'autre de faire le premier pas ? Il se racla la gorge avant d'aller près de sa chaîne stéréo -dernier cri, ayant sans doute coûté une fortune. Il l'alluma, insérant un cd. Il prit une bouteille de bière au beurre dans son frigidaire, et commença à boire alors qu'une musique qu'elle connaissait par cœur résonnait dans l'appartement. Une chanson qu'elle adorait… Surtout en dernière année. Et il le savait, car lui lança un sourire, presque complice. Il jeta sa bière au beurre rapidement après l'avoir but à grande gorgées.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence rythmé par les paroles de _Jack's Mannequin_, il s'approcha d'elle. _The Resolution_ passait en boucle. Combien de fois avaient ils fait l'amour sur cette chanson ? Quand la guitare s'emballa, il l'embrassa. Avec douceur… puis avec une passion qu'elle lui connaissait autrefois si bien. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses et la souleva, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre à coucher d'un coup de pied, la refermant de la même manière. Il la jeta presque sur le lit, retira ses chaussures avec brusquerie. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour l'observer. Elle était belle, tout simplement et l'air était électrique de cette éclat. Ses boucles brunes tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules. Son t-shirt blanc était trempé, son jean collait à sa peau. Ses tétons pointaient sous le coton.

Il retira son t-shirt humide, dévoilant une musculature certaine, quelques cicatrices marquant sa peau d'albâtre sans la gâcher pour autant. L'eau dégoûtait des extrémités de ses mèches blondes, tombant sur son torse avant de glisser sur lui. Il sourit. Et pour elle, ce sourire valait tout, effaçant craintes et appréhensions… Il souriait toujours avec elle alors que ça lui semblait dur avec les autres.

L'air se chargea d'avantage d'électricité quand il s'avança vers elle, d'un pas de prédateur… d'une sensualité incroyable.

Elle pensa que Théo avait raison après tout : si il avait craqué une allumette, l'immeuble aurait explosé.

Elle tendit la main vers lui et il l'attrapa, comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

O0°0O

Hermione ouvrit les paupières après s'être étiré comme un chat en baillant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentour, remarquant une ombre se détachant de la lumière de la fenêtre entrouverte. Drago, torse nu, le front appuyé contre la vitre, une cigarette à la main… Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Une cigarette après l'amour… T'as pas plus cliché ? »

Il se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sut qu'il l'avait senti au moment même où elle avait commencé à se réveiller car il n'avait pas l'air surpris qu'elle parle. Il jeta négligemment son mégot par la fenêtre, et la rejoignit au lit, sans se départir de son sourire

« Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé… souffla-t-elle en s'étirant un peu avant de remonter la couverture sur sa poitrine. Il est quelle heure ?

- Onze heure. Grimaça-t-il. Je n'ai pas put me résoudre à te réveiller… »

Il passa sa main sur son front, retirant quelques mèches qui le cachaient. Ses doigts caressèrent sa peau et elle ferma les yeux avec un soupire de bien être. Pourquoi fallait il que chaque fibres de son corps l'aiment autant ? L'électricité avait disparut pour un temps, elle le savait. Ça avait toujours cet effet après qu'ils aient enfin répondu à leurs pulsions communes. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et se rallongea entièrement, passant ses mains derrière sa tête. Elle le regarda en souriant. Il était moins pâle que la veille, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies… Par la chaleur humaine sans doute. Il perçut son sourire et demanda

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Rien. Mentit elle. Je vais devoir rentré… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et bougea, appuya sa tête contre la paume de sa main, son coude enfoncé dans le matelas.

« Répètes après moi, Granger: À partir de maintenant, je ferai ce que j'ai envie de faire… Et non ce que je dois faire! »

Elle le fusilla du regard, se redressa et sortit du lit enroulé dans les draps du beau blond qui la regarda faire en haussant un sourcil

« Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Je me sauve. Répondit elle, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Elle se retourna, et fit la moue

« Bien sur que si. Sauf que si je faisais ce que je voulais, je serai à l'autre bout de la planète, à fuir cette guerre absurde… à jouer les moldue pour survivre… Ou, je passerai tout les soirs pour te voir… Ou… Je n'en sais rien, Drago. Mais je ne serais pas sur le point de rentrer au QG pour dire que je n'ai rien trouvé de ce que je devais chercher. »

Elle récupéra son pantalon par terre et sa culotte -qui était dans un état lamentable. Il l'observa, détaillant chacun de ses mouvements, la dévorant littéralement du regard.

« Tu sais… Si tu me disais ce que tu cherchais, je pourrais t'aider. »

Elle cessa de s'agiter, pour planter son regard dans le sien, une étrange lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour évacué quelques pensées absurdes. Il le mit debout et lui lança son soutien-gorge qui reposait au pied du lit.

« Non mais je ne plaisante pas. Dans tout les cas, tu ne peux pas partir.

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'enfermes ? Pouffa-t-elle, trouvant la discussion absurde.

- Je pourrai. Mais non, c'est juste que… j'ai …réunion. Je rentre dans quelques heures. Ensuite… on pourrait… j'en sais rien… traîner. Tu partiras ce soir, promis. Je te relâcherai. »

Il souriait, vaguement moqueur. Mais il savait que si il devait l'enfermer pour pouvoir profiter d'elle quelques heures encore, il le ferait. Elle pencha sa tête sur le coté

« Quelques heures ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, quelques heures pendant lesquelles tu pourras fouiner dans tout mon appartement pour trouver pleins d'infos. »

Il n'était pas sérieux, mais apparemment ça fonctionna, car elle finit par sourire. Elle savait qu'il plaisantait, comme elle savait qu'elle avait quand même la chance de se trouver dans un lieu pleins de secrets.

Il enfila rapidement une chemise propre et un pantalon, les cheveux collant à son front. Il était beau. C'Est-ce qu'elle songea alors qu'il se rhabillait. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa avec fougue avant de commencer à sortir. Elle l'appela

« Les documents officiels des Mangemorts sont où ? »

Il se retourna, ne sachant si il devait prendre sa question au sérieux ou pas. Il prit sa cape sur le porte manteau

« Sous mon lit. Admit il avec une mine sérieuse. Avec mes pornos. »

Il sortit en souriant, fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle resta quelques minutes sans bouger, puis s'approcha du frigidaire, sortant une brique de lait. Elle but au goulot, sachant que c'était le genre de chose qui l'agaçait.

Après une douche, elle enfila un sweet-shirt à Drago et son jean de la veille, grignota un morceau, et visita l'appartement.

Chaque objet semblait avoir une place, il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière sur les meubles. Elle maugréa pour elle-même le mot 'maniaque' plusieurs fois. Elle pénétra enfin dans le bureau, après une courte hésitation. Derrière le fauteuil de bureau, un tableau représentant la famille Malefoy prenait une place immense sur le mur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur portable sur son bureau, bougea la souris. La machine demanda rapidement un mot de passe. Elle jura, et observa la pièce, cherchant ce que ça pouvait être. Elle tapa le prénom de Théo, celui de Jared, puis -avec espoir- le sien, ceux de chanteurs qu'il aimait, sa date de naissance… Elle faillit laisser tomber, mais tapota le clavier: 1997. Elle esquissa un sourire. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas été la seule à être marqué par cette année mémorable. La plus belle année de sa vie si elle y songeait. La plus dure peut être, mais celle où elle avait vraiment eut l'impression d'exister: pour Harry, Ron, Ginny mais aussi et surtout pour deux Serpentards, l'un insolent et cruel, l'autre adorable et plein d'humour. Étrangement, elle avait eut une relation avec le méchant de l'histoire. Mais dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire marche arrière. Comme si leurs deux corps étaient faits pour être réunis. Leurs deux _âmes_…

Elle était fière d'elle en voyant le fond d'écran apparaître. Elle ne le connaissait peut-être pas si mal que ça en fin de compte. Elle cliqua sur l'icône des documents et n'y trouva que des photos et de la musique -lança d'ailleurs le lecteur, la musique s'échappant des enceintes.

« T'es vraiment une petite fouineuse. » Maugréa une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement, observant Drago, essayant de savoir si il était en colère ou faisait semblant. Il finit par sourire, et s'approcha d'elle, augmentant le volume sonore des enceintes avant de l'embrasser.

« C'est mon pull ? S'enquit il en faisant la moue.

- Je n'avais pas de vêtements… enfin, ceux de la veille alors… »

Il haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il s'en moquait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil indiscret à la marque des ténèbres qui scintillait sur son avant bras, et percevant son regard il haussa un sourcils

« Hermione ?

- Oui ? Répondit elle simplement en faisant courir ses doigts sur le fascinant tatouage.

- Comment as-tu trouvé mon mot de passe ?

- J'ai fait pas mal d'essais… expliqua-t-elle. Et… j'ai fini par me dire que cette année n'avait pas put marquer que moi. Et toi, pourquoi es tu revenu si vite ?

- Une affaire sans importance. J'ai demandé à d'autres de s'en charger. »

Le fait qu'il parle de ses missions en tant que Mangemort ne semblait les choquer ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle commença à ronger méticuleusement ses ongles, et il saisit ses doigts dans les siens

« Dis moi ce que tu cherchais hier soir.

- Comme si tu allais me donner des réponses… railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Demande toujours. » souffla-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, l'électricité chargent à nouveau l'air. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec elle. Autrefois, elle était si forte -semblait si forte- et maintenant…

« Je cherchais les informations sur les jeunes filles qui disparaissent chez les moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Il pencha sa tête sur le coté

« Que veux tu savoir ?

- Elles sont vivantes ?

- Pas toute. Murmura-t-il.

- Vous les tuez ?

- Au bout d'un moment. Admit il froidement.

- Elles ont quel age en moyenne ?

- Maximum vingt ans. Marmotta-t-il, serrant les poings.

- Minimum ?

- Quinze. Quatorze parfois…

- Et… Qu'Est-ce que vous en faites ? Avant de les tuer… »

Il ferma les yeux, douloureusement, comme si il cherchait à formuler une phrase moins choquante que la réalité. Elle s'appuya sur le dos du fauteuil, lâchant sa main

« J'ai compris, c'est bon. Est-ce que tu participes ? »

Il plissa le front, ses rides creusant sa peau pâle

« Bien sur que non. Tu sais que c'est pas mon truc…

- Non, justement. Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Qui me dit que je peux te croire ?

- Les adolescentes, ce n'est pas mon truc. Le viol, ce n'est pas mon truc. Ça te parait si étrange que je préfère que les filles soient consentantes ? Et soyons clairs… j'ai assez de relations avec des femmes pour en plus devoir faire ça. Ça ne me plait pas d'accord ?

- Et Théo ?

- Tu crois vraiment que Théo est le genre d'homme à faire ça à une femme ?

- Je me le demandai par rapport à… Jared. Quand il a dit que sa mère était une moldue. »

Drago esquissa un triste sourire, avant de baisser la tête. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne

« Raconte moi.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. »

Elle ravala ses larmes. Pourquoi se sentait elle aussi mal en le voyant soudain plus sombre ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose en les quittant à la fin de leur dernière année. Et par-dessus, voulait être certaine de ne pas les avoir perdu à jamais.

« Je t'en pris. Je veux juste…

- Juste quoi ?

- Savoir si les deux garçons avec qui je passais tout mon temps ont changés à ce point.

- Je n'ai pas changé, moi. Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Si. »répliqua t-elle en un murmure.

Il embrassa son front, comme pour la rassurer. Il se sentait mal quand elle l'était, comme si ils étaient liés par de l'ancienne magie. D'ailleurs, c'était le cas…

« En quoi ?

- Tu t'amuses à voir les gens souffrir. Comme avec Zabini, hier soir.

- Je m'amuse à faire du mal aux gens que je n'aime pas, c'est différent. Juste à ceux que je n'aime pas. Corrigea-t-il.

- Je hais les Mangemorts, mais les tuer ne me fait pas de bien. C'est juste ce que je dois faire. Articula-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Et… tu souris plus qu'avant. Mais, tu te forces. Tu te forces à me sourire, comme tu te forçais à sourire aux autres autrefois. Mais avec moi… c'était différent. C'est comme si… Tu… »

Elle le dévisagea alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses boucles brunes, rapprochant son visage du sien.

« La guerre change les gens. Toi aussi tu es différente. Tu parles moins, souris moins, et tu trembles. Inconsciemment, mais tu trembles. Tu gigotes dans ton sommeil, plus que moi. Et tu es constamment au bord des larmes. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression que ça donne. Et, même si je ne veux pas minimiser ce que vous vivez… Notre vie est plus dure que la votre. Ou en tout cas, elle est beaucoup plus complexe à vivre à partir du moment où on a une conscience. Et malheureusement pour moi, j'en ai une. Pour certains cas. Ça ne me dérange pas de tuer des moldus, des Sangs de Bourbe ou des sorciers. Mais ça me fait mal quand ce sont des enfants. Ça me dérange pas de lancer doloris sur doloris à quelqu'un, mais l'idée même de déshabiller une fille qui n'en a pas envie me donne envie de vomir. Ça m'a fait rire de couper la langue de ce con de Zabini hier soir… Mais l'idée même de devoir te lancer un sort m'est inenvisageable. Je n'ai pas changé… c'est la situation qui est différente. »

Elle se leva brutalement et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur.

« Dis… susurra-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Quand cette guerre sera finie… si nous sommes en vie tout les deux… Nous pourrions nous voir plus souvent… passer des journées entière à faire l'amour… »

Il sourit et répondit à son baiser

« Avec joie. »

Ils se réveillèrent quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le corps encore couvert d'une fine couche de transpiration. Elle haleta contre son torse

« Comme ça… Nous passerions des journées entières à faire ça… ça te plairait ?

- Oh que oui… Juste avec toi. »

Elle l'embrassa fiévreusement

« Maintenant… racontes moi… Théo. Et Jared. »

Drago caressa lentement le bas de ses reins nus, suivant le courbe de son dos avec sensualité. Après quelques minutes de silence, il céda à sa demande

« Même si nous ne participons pas avec Théo, nous devons parfois escorter des victimes… Entre les lieux d'où nous les prenons, jusqu'aux… cachots. Parfois, nous devons aussi surveiller. Et un jour, Théo a dut s'occuper d'un petit groupe de femmes, et de filles. Il y en avait une, différente des autres. Enfin, pour lui, elle était différente. Elle n'a pas pleuré ou crier une seule fois. Au moment où un Mangemort était sur le point… de la violer, Théo s'est interposé. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il l'a fait… Théo et moi faisons partie des privilégiés de Voldemort, alors les autres se sont éclipsé, pensant qu'il voulait simplement profiter d'elle tout seul. Pour lui, ça a été le coup de foudre. Elle s'appelait Layla. Elle avait dix sept ans. Lui, vingt à l'époque. Il la sortit de là… Elle a vécu quelques mois avec lui. On avait fait croire qu'elle était morte. Elle est tombé enceinte… Ce qui n'était pas vraiment prévu. Elle est morte en couche. L'histoire du bébé sur le pas de la porte, c'Est-ce que nous racontons à tout le monde, pour qu'ils ne posent pas de question sur la mère. Beaucoup se doutent que Jared n'est pas un sang pur, mais personne n'ose vraiment s'interposer. Et pour l'instant, Voldemort nous laisse tranquille sur le sujet. »

Il paraissait soulagé d'avoir enfin put déballer tout ça à quelqu'un. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux

« Il l'aimait ? Théo, il aimait Layla ?

- Oui. Plus que tout au monde, même si leur histoire n'a duré qu'un an et quelques semaines. Il était… détruit quand elle est morte. Heureusement qu'il y avait Jared. Sinon, il ne se serait pas relevé.

- Et toi, tu l'aimais bien ? Sourit elle.

- Oui, beaucoup. Elle me rappelait un peu une certaine Gryffondor que je connais bien…

- Ah oui ? S'écria-t-elle. Et je la connais ? »

Il caressa sa joue.

« Oui, tu la connaissais… mais, elle a beaucoup changé, tu ne la reconnaîtrais plus. »

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et il l'attira vers lui, passant ses mains autour de sa taille.

« Drago…

- Oui ?

- Je vais m'en aller… Il faut que je rentre. Les autres doivent s'inquiéter. »

Il approcha son visage du sien

« Parce que tu en as envie ou parce que tu le dois ?

- J'ai envie de passer la journée au lit avec toi. Mais je n'ai pas envie que mes amis se préoccupent de moi, et s'imagine des choses horribles. Les deux désirs étant incompatibles… Je vais suivre ma raison. »

Elle se leva, enfilant ses vêtements aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait

« Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions… J'en ai une dernière.

- Oui ? Sourit il, quelque peu mélancolique.

- Vous les gardez où ? »

Il sortit du lit, mettant son boxer noir, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa

« Manoir Malefoy. Dans les caves. Mais c'est pendant le voyage jusque là que vous pouvez intervenir. »

Elle l'enlaça fermement, passant sa main sur les cheveux tombant sur sa nuque. Elle soupira à son oreille

« Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivante que pendant les dernières vingt quatre heures depuis ma dernière année. »

Il passa sa main autour de sa taille, l'écrasant presque, enfouissant son visage dans les boucles brunes

« C'est l'électricité… persifla-t-il.

- Tu crois ? Rit elle, son rire réchauffant tout son corps.

- Oui, j'en suis certain. »

Il la lâcha, posa ses lèvres sur son front dans un baiser plus doux qu'un effleurement. Elle pencha sa tête sur le coté, son regard interrogateur d'autrefois refaisant surface

« Tu crois qu'on se reverra ? Je veux dire: vivant. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, glissant une gourmette en argent à son poignet

« Au cas où on se reverrait pas. »

Elle observa le bracelet, où 1997 était écrit, ainsi que trois lettres entrelacés: HTD, un sourire se gravant sur son visage.

« Au revoir, Drago.

- Au revoir, Hermione. »

Ils se regardèrent sans bouger quelques instants, puis Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa, avant de partir en courant presque vers la porte, comme si elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir partir si elle restait une seconde de plus.

Il s'étala sur son lit, écoutant ses pas dans le couloir de marbre, puis l'ascenseur…

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser les dernières heures de son esprit.

Elle avança sous la pluie battante. L'avantage de la pluie: elle cachait ses larmes…

**_Note de l'auteur: Voili voulou! :S Trisme quand meme hein ? :S _**

**_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! :D J'voudrais vous remercier pour tout vos reviews, ça fait vraiment beaucoup de bien ! ^^ J'attend avec impatience ceux de ce chapt, histoire de savoir ce que vous en penser... Peut etre avez vous déjà quelques théories concernant le titre ? :p _**

**_Au prochain chapitre, nous reviendrons à notre époque (enfin, en 2015 :p), au temps de Layla (meme si vous ne la verrez pas dans le prochain chapt xD)... Vous découvrierez comment vivent Hermione, Drago et les autres... Qui est mort ? Qui ne l'est pas ? Qui est vraiment Layla, vous devrez attendre un peu :p... _**

**_Le prochain chapitre... Je ne sais quand xD Mercredi prochain surement :p Je vous fais des gros bisous (et ptite précision, je voudrais atteindre les 50reviews. Ayant obtenu 16reviews à chaque chapt pour l'instant, ça en ferait 18pour celui là! Ce n'est pas trop demander, si ? :S)_**

**_O0° Kitty °0O_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Belahan Jiwa._**

**_Chapitre 3: 2015... Quelques mois plus tard._**

Dans un charivari indescriptible, une bande d'enfants roux s'installèrent à table. Une vieille femme -rousse également- les regarda faire, quelque peu réprobatrice de leur comportement si désinvolte en une pareille journée. Alors qu'un des plus jeune tendait sa main vers un pancake, elle toussota.

« N'auriez vous pas oubliez quelque chose ? »

Une petite rouquine aux yeux vert émeraude soupira

« Bon anniversaire ? »

Un garçon un peu plus âgé lui donna un coup dans les cotes pour faire taire son affront. Molly Weasley soupira de désespoir d'avoir hérité de pareils petits enfants.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Le monde entier fête cette journée et… »

Elle fut coupé par un garçonnet de dix ans à peine qui lui jeta un coup d'œil à sa cousine

« Tu vois que c'est pas son anniversaire! Le monde s'en moquerait! » annonça t-il fièrement.

Un des plus vieux cacha son fou rire dans une toux peu discrète et Molly expira à nouveau -plus violement cette fois, comme si elle voulait évacué tout l'air que contenait ses poumons.

« Cela fait douze ans aujourd'hui que votre oncle, et père -ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la rouquine aux yeux verts- à débarrassé le monde de Lord Voldemort. Je sais que pour vous, cette époque est lointaine et inintéressante car vous n'existiez pas pour la plupart, mais vous pourriez tout de même exprimer un peu de gratitude pour ceux qui se sont battu pour que vous puissiez mener une vie dans un monde de… »

Elle cessa de parler en voyant qu'ils ne lui prêtaient aucune attention

« Agathe! »

La fille d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley releva la tête de son copieux petit déjeuner pour dévisagé sa grand-mère qui avait ostensiblement rougi. Elle plissa son petit nez couvert de tâches de rousseur, un peu angoissée à l'idée de la leçon de moral qui l'attendait.

« Oui, mamie ? »

Sa voix était volontairement séductrice -don qu'elle avait hérité de dieu sait qui- et elle battit plusieurs fois des cils. Molly haussa un sourcil, pince-sans-rire devant tant de minauderies.

« C'est ton père!

- Et je remercie le ciel tout les matins de m'avoir fait naître aussi comblée! » chantonna-t-elle avec une moue railleuse.

Son cousin éclata de rire. Molly lui lança un regard peu amène, qui le fit taire si rapidement que les autres étouffèrent eux même leurs rires avec qu'ils ne sortent de leurs bouches.

« Alexander Weasley! Ce n'est pas drôle!

- Si ça l'est. » répliqua froidement celui-ci.

Avec ses cheveux auburn -moins roux flamboyant que ceux de ses cousins et cousines- il détonait. Le fait qu'il soit l'aîné -avec les bons centimètres que ça imposait- lui donnait également une bonne marge d'avance quand il s'agissait de se rebeller auprès des adultes.

« Mamie, tu nous répètes le même discours tout les ans! Je peux même le récité mot pour mot. Mais il est huit heures du matin, on recommence l'école dans trois jours… On ne pouvait pas discuter du rôle de la famille dans la Guerre plus tard ?

- Mais… tenta la vieille femme.

- Promis, mamie, dès qu'Harry rentre, je me mets à genoux devant lui! » conclut le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Sa grand-mère lui adressa un coup d'œil assassin. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était bien qu'on se moque d'elle. Et Alexander Weasley -fils de Ronald Weasley et Mandy anciennement Brocklehurst- âgé de quinze ans était de loin celui qui le faisait le plus. Il avait hérité d'un certain mépris pour le règlement de son parrain -Harry Potter- et utilisait l'ironie comme une arme de destruction massive. Il planta son regard d'un bleu incroyablement clair mais singulièrement profond, comme l'océan dans celui de sa grand-mère, comme pour la défier. Sa peau bronzé était constellé de taches de rousseurs, lui donnant un air enfantin. Ses cheveux auburn ondulés devant son magnifique regard qui déjà gamin faisait fondre les fillettes. Désormais il faisait fondre toutes les élèves de Poudlard.

Il sourit à sa cousine avec qui il avait toujours fait les quatre cents coups: Agathe. La jeune fille avait exactement le même âge que son cousin, à quelques semaines près. Leurs pères respectifs ayant toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde, ils avaient finit par avoir des enfants en même temps, s'étaient mariés presque en même temps -à quelques mois prés, travaillaient au même endroit -enseignants à Poudlard.

Agathe planta sa fourchette dans son omelette, et avala goulûment un morceau de son petit déjeuner. Ses cheveux d'un roux étourdissant voletaient autour de son visage et de sa peau pâle couverte de taches de rousseur également -signe de l'appartenance à la famille Weasley. De grands yeux d'un vert émeraude éblouissant illuminaient son visage d'une lueur purement Potterienne. Et elle incitait très souvent son cousin à faire le plus de bêtises possibles -à Poudlard. Cependant, elle était presque certaine que même sans elle, il se serrait largement débrouiller pour embêter le professeur Severus Rogue -communément appelé Servilus par Sirius- jusqu'à ce que mort sans suive -but malheureusement non atteint pour l'instant.

À sa gauche, Victoire -la fille de Bill et Fleur- avait également le même âge. Rousse également, elle possédait un regard d'un bleu royal, et sa peau halé contrastait avec ses quelques taches de rousseur. Ses deux sœurs: Lola -13 ans- et Violette -12ans- lui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, alors que Louis -10ans et seul garçon- semblait plus proche de son père, plus bourru également.

Maddy, la petite sœur d'Alexander -âgée de douze ans- lisait distraitement un livre d'Arithmancie, ses yeux d'un bleu plus clair que celui de son frère, ses cheveux plus roux. Mais sinon, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Jack -le fils de George et Katie- âgé de quatorze ans, fabriquait dieu sait quoi avec des petites poudres multicolores dans son verre d'eau. Il était simplement de sosie de son père, les yeux verts en plus.

Kara -fille de Fred et Angelina- même âge, le regardait faire en souriant, attendant avec impatience le résultat de son travail.

Molly reposa un plat sur la table en soupirant, laissant tomber le sujet 'Guerre' pour le moment.

« Les enfants, vous avez fait vos sacs ?

- Oui! » S'exclama Victoire, exaspérée que la vieille femme la prenne pour une enfant de dix ans.

Comme sa mère avant elle, Victoire avait un tempérament assez bien trempée et ne mâchait -hélas- pas ses mots. Alexander lui fit signe de se taire.

« Papa et maman arrivent quand ? » s'enquit le petit Louis en essuyant le jus de fruits qui avait coulé sur son t-shirt.

Molly prit sa baguette et enleva la tache en répondant

« Dans quelques heures.

- Et papi, il est où ?

- Au travail. »

Louis plissa son petit nez, dégoûté. Apparemment le mot travail était un mot qu'il n'acceptait sans doute pas de prononcer, et ne voulait pas du tout en entendre parler. Maddy pouffa dans son assiette en voyant ses grimaces.

Tout les ans, pendant les vacances d'été, les enfants Weasley -et Potter- passaient quelques semaines chez leurs grands parents au Terrier pendant que leurs parents partaient chacun de leurs cotés pour des vacances en couples.

Si pendant quelques jours, les attentions de leur mamie leur faisaient un bien fou, au bout d'une semaine, ils avaient en général un grand besoin d'air.

« Franck m'a invité chez lui. J'peux y allé ? Demanda Alexander en finissant son chocolat au lait.

- Tu rentres à quelle heure ? »

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà une question que ses parents ne lui auraient même pas posé.

« Vers midi. Quand les parents reviendront. »

Molly acquiesça faiblement, sachant très bien que si il désirait sortir, rien ne l'en empêcherait. Le jeune se leva finalement, embrassa le front de ses deux cousines préférées -Victoire et Agathe, et quitta la pièce sans même leur demandé si elles voulaient l'accompagné.

Il suivit le sentier menant à la maison des Lovegood où vivaient le père de Luna, Neville Longdubat, Luna -désormais Longdubat également, ainsi que Franck et Aline, leurs deux enfants. En voyant la maison, il s'esclaffa comme toujours. Même le Terrier paraissait plus normal. De loin, il voyait les faux jumeaux et leur adressa un signe de la main alors que Franck courrait vers lui

« Alors, t'as réussit à te libérer de l'emprise de ta grand-mère ? Se moqua-t-il, gentiment tout de même.

- Ouais… encore heureux. Je rentre aujourd'hui. »

Franck lui adressa une grimace.

« Zut. Je pensais qu'on irait sur le chemin de Traverse tout les deux. J'espérais que tu m'aiderais à choisir mon balai.

- Mon père doit m'en rapporter un de son voyage aux Etats-Unis. Le tout dernier modèle… Se vanta-t-il.

- Alex, la ferme! » grommela le jeune Longdubat avant de lui tirer la langue dans un accès de gaminerie.

Alex enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, éclatant d'un rire silencieux pourtant plein d'exubérance en passant ses mains dans ses boucles brunes. Aline arriva vers lui avec un sourire timide et Franck donna un coup dans les cotes de son meilleur ami

« Elle parle de toi tout le temps… »

Alex étouffa un rire. Il s'en moquait un peu… Ce ne serait ni la première ni la dernière à tomber sous le charme de ce visage angélique. Il haussa les épaules et laissa la jeune fille brune l'embrasser sur la joue en rougissant.

« On va se balader. Annonça Franck à sa jumelle. Tu le dis à pa' et mam'. »

L'adolescente acquiesça et les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent. Ils s'installèrent au pied d'un arbre et Alex retira son t-shirt en s'étalant pour bronzé. Son ami le regarda en fronçant les sourcils devant tant de décontraction.

« Tu sais que cette année, on a les BUSES ? Le professeur Rogue t'a dit que si tu ne …

- Je sais, je sais… soupira Alex en baillant, ennuyé. Servilus… pff… Je n'ai aucune envie de le revoir celui là!

- Moi non plus, je te rassure. Grommela Franck. Dis… Agathe va bien ? Elle est pas passé une seule fois … depuis que vous êtes là…

- Elle va bien. Pouffa Alex. Mais… ne rêve pas. Elle est toujours avec l'autre là… le fils Corner… ce crétin.

- Je sais. Je m'informe figure toi! »

Alex éclata à nouveau de rire devant le calme et le sérieux de son ami. Celui-ci le fusilla du regard de prendre ses affaires sentimentales aussi peu au sérieux.

« Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ? Répliqua sèchement Alex. Tu me connais… Je ne sortirai jamais avec une fille si ça doit me rendre aussi dingue que toi… C'est trop compliqué. L'amour… pff. Non merci! »

O0°0O

« Ce que je veux dire… c'est que… Tu pourrais juste me favoriser un petit peu! » s'exclama Agathe en plongeant son regard dans celui de son père.

Assis face à elle à table, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire

« Tu es ma fille, Agathe. Je n'ai pas besoin de te valorisé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tu es née pour ça.

- Y n'empêche que tu pourrais m'aider pour les devoirs de vacances! Tout les parents aident leurs enfants!

- Tu es mon élève, ma puce. »

Aux fourneaux, Ginny écoutait la discussion en se retenant de rire devant cette bataille perdue d'avance. Harry finirait par l'aider dans tout les cas. Elle baissa le feu sous son poulet au curry avant de poser le plat sur la table.

« Harry, chéri, tu peux allé prendre le riz, s'il te plait. »

Il se leva rapidement de table alors qu'elle s'installait.

« Hermione ne devait pas venir ce soir ?

- Elle est occupée… maugréa Harry, soudain irrité. Je suis certain qu'elle est simplement en train de préparer ses cours… »

Ginny baissa la tête vers son assiette et Agathe commença à se servir, tentant de faire fit de la tension qui s'était installé. Harry posa le second plat sur la table

« Elle travaille trop. Elle n'a même pas quitté le pays cette année pour les vacances… Elle m'exaspère. Je me demande à quoi ça sert qu'elle se soit battu pendant la guerre si c'est pour ne même pas profité du monde dans lequel on vit. »

Ginny soupira et releva la tête

« Harry… elle vit ça comme elle le souhaite.

- Tu sais que depuis Krum, elle n'a eut personne… ça fait quoi … Trois ans ?

- Deux ans. Rectifia sa fille. Mais c'est une super prof Hermione! Et puis, elle est vraiment passionnée par ce qu'elle fait! »

Elle tentait apparemment de défendre sa marraine. Et en profita pour soutenir la cause féministe

« Et puis, une femme n'a pas besoin d'avoir un mari et des enfants pour être heureuse, papa! Nous sommes au 21ème siècle !

- Je le sais, Agathe! Soupira Harry avec un sourire conciliant. Mais … elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement heureuse… »

Ginny servit tranquillement son époux et chuchota

« Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, Harry. Et puis, on la verra demain. Elle n'est pas si déprimée en plus, n'exagère pas! »

Harry s'avoua vaincu avec un haussement d'épaule et conclut la discussion en changeant de sujet

« Je t'aiderai pour tes devoirs ce soir. »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de sa petite fille chérie

« Trop cool! Merci, papa! »

O0°0O

« Harry! »

L'homme se retourna en voyant une petite indienne courir vers lui et la rattrapa au vol. Sa mère, Padma Patil lança un sourire au brun en se rapprochant de son époux Dean Thomas. Harry souleva la fillette dans ses bras

« Alors Parvati, ça va ?

- Ouais! » s'exclama la petite.

Parvati… Après la mort de sa jumelle, Padma avait décidé d'appeler sa fille -qui était née quelques semaines plus tard- comme sa sœur. Dean s'approcha d'Harry et lui serra la main avant d'embrasser Agathe

« Tu t'arrêtes pas de grandir, toi! »

Agathe prit Parvati dans ses bras, et la serra contre elle. Ginny embrassa le front de la fillette

« On cherchait les autres, vous ne les avez pas vu ?

- J'ai vu Hermione. Elle a une de ces tête… » avoua Dean, penaud.

Sa femme lui lança un regard qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui mais arracha un rire au brun. Harry échangea un regard avec sa femme comme pour dire 'je l'avais bien dit!'

Ron et Mandy arrivèrent avec leurs deux enfants et Victoire

« Les autres veulent pas venir… Grommela Ron. On doit tout acheter pour eux. On va être chargé… »

Victoire adressa un petit signe de la main à Agathe et chuchota

« Tu sais qui j'ai vu ? Dirk.

- Cool! S'exclama l'adolescente avant de se tourner vers son père. Papa, je peux allé le voir ?

- Fais vite. » Maugréa Harry de mauvaise grâce.

Luna et Neville venaient d'arriver avec leurs enfants et Franck soupira en voyant la chevelure rousse d'Agathe s'éloigner de lui. Harry éclata de rire

« On croirait que tu es fou d'amour pour elle…

- Harry! Cria Hermione en arrivant, et entendant ces derniers mots. Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu vas le gêné…

- Trop tard. » Bouda Franck.

Alexander lui adressa une moue d'excuse.

« On doit allé au magasin de Quidditch avec Franck. On peut ? »

Ron et Neville acquiescèrent et les adolescents partirent en courant vers la plus grande boutique de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse, dirigé par Olivier Dubois depuis qu'il avait quitté son équipe de Quidditch.

Victoire fit la moue, se retrouvant presque toute seule.

« Et moi alors ? bouda t-elle.

- On peut allé se balader ? » S'enquit Aline en la regardant.

Elle quittèrent leurs parents sans leur demander leurs avis et Harry se dirigea vers Hermione qui saluait Dean, Padma et Parvati.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Répondit elle simplement.

- Tu mens. Souffla Harry.

- Alors pourquoi poses tu la question ? » Répliqua Hermione, acerbe.

Ron se faufila entre eux deux pour séparer les duellistes

« Bon, Hermione… En effet, t'as une tête affreuse. Mais Harry, c'est pas une raison pour le lui dire!

- Je dis simplement ce qu'elle refuse d'admettre! » s'énerva Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara de se baguette magique. Harry recula et elle éclata de rire

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois juste allé chez Mr Ollivanders pour qu'il vérifie quelque chose. On se voit plus tard ? »

Elle s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu et Ginny grommela

« Harry… Si je ne t'aimai pas autant, je divorcerai.

- Bah quoi ? » émit Harry avec une moue boudeuse.

Ginny se tourna vers lui, mais sur les hanches

« Devine! »

O0°0O

Ses cheveux d'un blond incroyable furent ébouriffés par un coup de vent et il alluma tant bien que mal sa cigarette. Il observa le sombre marais face au Manoir Malefoy -son ancien chez lui- et eut très envie de piquer une tête. Et peut être de se noyer…

« Drago ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à sa mère qui lui souriait, nostalgique d'une lointaine époque où son fils lui racontait ce qui le chagrinait. Elle effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, maternel. Seul geste d'ailleurs qu'elle se permettrait.

« Que se passe t-il ?

- Père est toujours avec Crabbe ?

- Oui. »

Drago étouffa un rire moqueur. « Comment avait il put s'en sortir ? Comment Crabbe avait il put s'en tiré aussi facilement ? »

Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier pourquoi il avait voulu s'isoler, ne désirant pas être désagréable avec la seule personne au monde qui l'aimait. Elle observa la cigarette

« Ton père n'apprécierait guère que tu fumes ces cigarettes moldues ici…

- Je le sais. »

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raison qui le poussait à le faire.

« Des choses me manquent… » avoua-t-il finalement.

Narcissa sursauta, surprise qu'il se confie aussi rapidement sans qu'elle eut besoin de gratter les couches de ses petits soucies pour atteindre les vrais problèmes.

« Quoi ? Que te manque t-il ?

- Des choses… souffla-t-il, si bas qu'elle eut du mal à comprendre.

- Voyons, chéri… Tu vas te marier. Cassie est une fabuleuse jeune femme!

- Soumise… Malléable… Intéressée… Pas fabuleuse. »

Il paraissait amer et Narcissa l'empêcha de prendre une autre cigarette.

« Ce sont plutôt ce genre de femmes qui te plaisent en général, si je ne me trompe.

- Oui, et tu sais pourquoi. Et ça n'inclus en rien le mariage. »

Narcissa étouffa un rire qu'il lui parle aussi franchement

« Il te faudrait donc quelqu'un d'autre… hélas, les cartons d'invitations ont déjà été envoyés…

- Mère, ce n'est pas drôle. » riposta-t-il en voyant qu'elle souriait.

Elle soupira et annonça alors

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Drago. Tu commences à te faire vieux…

- Mère, j'ai trente cinq ans…

- Oui. Mais, la plupart des hommes de ton âge sont déjà mariés, Drago. Et tu sais qu'il te faudra un héritier. Qui sait ce qu'il peut arrivé à un homme tel que toi ? Il faudra quelqu'un pour te succéder…

- Je sais tout ça… »

Elle s'excusa du regard de ne pouvoir lui apporter plus d'aide. Il haussa distraitement les épaules et elle demanda

« Au moins, il y a des choses qui te plaisent chez Cassie n'Est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais aucune ne concerne le mariage. » Ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour :D Ptit chapitre de transition pour que vous puissiez voir que sont devenu nos héros... Je ne parle pas de Théo, et je m'en excuse pour les fans xD Mais, il n'y avait rien de particulier à dire. Vous le découvrirez bien assez tot! :p Autrement, voilà... C'était pour vous présenter un peu tout les personnages -bien qu'ils n'aient pas tous la meme importance par la suite ^^ _**

**_J'espère que ce chapt vous a plu ^^ J'suis en train d'écrire le... 17éme, je crois... Et j'ai bien l'impression que cette fic risque d'etre très très longue --' Mais, je ne m'en lasse pas pour l'instant -mes persos hystériques sont incontrolables xD comment pourrai je m'ennuyer ? :p_**

**_Merci pour tout vos reviews :D ça m'a fait très très plaisir ^^ J'espère que vous continuerez comme ça ^^ _**

**_Au prochain chapitre, vous rencontrerez ENFIN Layla ^^ _**

**_BisOus BisOus_**

**_Kitty_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Belahan Jiwa._**

**_Chapitre 4. _**

« Bonjour. »

Severus Rogue s'arrêta sur l'herbe humide où une adolescente était installée. Elle leva son regard grisé vers le sien plus sombre

« Que faites vous ici ? S'enquit elle sans même demander qui il était.

- Miss Reynolds m'a laissé entrer.

- J'imagine. Persifla t-elle. Vous ne vous cachez plus dans les buissons ? »

Un sourire railleur s'inscrit sur ses lèvres roses et Rogue sentit les poils de ses avant bras s'hérissés. Elle l'avait vu ? Il s'était pourtant plutôt bien caché. Pas assez apparemment.

L'adolescente referma son livre qui était posé sur ses genoux et qu'elle lisait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il observa la couverture vieillie, et y lut 'Jane Eyre'. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant ses ongles rongés. Elle se leva brutalement et lui répéta

« Que faites vous ici ? »

Il la dévisagea, dévorant littéralement son visage du regard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près et fut étrangement surpris. De loin, elle paraissait frêle et même malade. Mais désormais… Son regard était incroyablement chaud en dépit de sa couleur prédominante. Azur grisé. Avec une pointe d'or autour de ses pupilles. Ses cils et ses sourcils étaient d'un blond presque blancs mais ses cheveux étaient plus sombres, dorés comme si elle avait passé des heures au soleil. C'était une masse blonde cuivrée -sans viré réellement vers le orange roux- ondulée. Sa peau de porcelaine étincelait proprement sous le soleil couchant.

Elle était magnifique. Même lui -pourtant si indifférent à la beauté en général- ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle n'était pas juste belle, mais envoûtante, fascinante…

Il resta un instant coi et elle parut narquoise

« Vous êtes trop vieux pour moi vous savez ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Je le sais! S'étouffa-t-il.

- Alors que faites vous ici ? Vous êtes l'un de ces hommes célibataires qui cherche un jouet chez les plus jeunes. Je ne suis pas de celles là. Et vous me paraissiez différent. »

Elle serra son livre contre sa poitrine ronde, patiente, attendant d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui

« Je m'appelle Severus Rogue.

- Vous avez dut avoir du mal pendant votre adolescence avec un pareil prénom. Se moqua-t-elle.

- En effet. Admit il. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi. Mais de toi.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Souffla-t-elle, avec une pointe de regrets.

- Te souviens tu de tes parents ?

- Non. Ce sont eux que vous cherchez ? »

Il fit signe que non avec la tête et l'observa encore. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ses différences, mais savait qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Une sonnerie résonna dans le lointain de la pension dans laquelle elle vivait. Son regard se perdit un instant et elle soupira

« Je dois y aller. C'est l'heure du repas. Au revoir. »

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main et partit en courant, le laissant seul et encore plus perdu qu'auparavant.

O0°0O

« Différente! » cria-t-il en entrant dans le bureau.

Albus Dumbledore leva les yeux vers lui, surpris et haussa un sourcils

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Rogue s'installa virulemment sur le fauteuil faisant face au vieil homme

« Cette fille… Layla… Elle est différente! Plus que ce que je croyais. Et incroyablement… je ne sais quoi! »

Il paraissait en colère et Dumbledore étouffa un rire

« Elle vous déplait ?

- Non. Répliqua sèchement l'enseignant. Mais… elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Vous devriez aller la voir. Et la faire venir ici. Comment avons-nous put passé à coté d'elle ? Je croyais que le Ministère avait un moyen de trouver les sorciers partout pour les envoyés dans nos institutions ?

- Sauf si quelqu'un n'a pas voulu qu'on la trouve. Sifflota Dumbledore. Je dois donc aller à sa rencontre d'après vous ?

- Oui! » Ragea Rogue.

Dumbledore s'amusait apparemment beaucoup du trouble de son enseignant.

« Et pourriez vous supporter de l'avoir comme élève ?

- Elle était agaçante… répliqua Rogue. Vraiment. Plus que Potter et sa clique! On aurait dit… qu'elle me narguait… D'ailleurs, elle me narguait! Comme si elle se croyait au dessus de moi. »

Dumbledore éclata franchement de rire cette fois devant la mine renfrognée de Severus.

« Et bien… Je désire vraiment la rencontrer désormais. J'irai demain matin. Pourriez vous m'accompagner ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'apprécie assez pour se confier en ma présence. Maugréa Rogue.

- Oui, mais j'aurai besoin qu'on l'aide à allé sur le chemin de Traverse pour chercher ses affaires. Vous pourriez vous en charger. »

Severus parut s'étouffer et s'exclama

« Certainement que non! Pas question!

- Je vous pris de m'excuser, Severus. Nous nous sommes mal compris. Vous n'avez pas le choix. »

O0°0O

« Personne n'est jamais venue la voir… Et désormais, vous venez tous les jours! »

La vieille dame avançait doucement avec sa cane et Dumbledore échangea un regard avec Rogue.

« Personne n'est jamais venue la voir ?

- Une femme venait quand elle était petite. Sa mère y parait… Mais elle n'est plus jamais venue ensuite.

- Ensuite ? Répéta Rogue.

- À partir du moment où la gamine aurait put la reconnaître et se souvenir d'elle, je suppose… La dernière fois, elle avait trois ans. »

Les deux professeurs se jetèrent un second coup d'œil. La femme les conduisit à l'étage et frappa à une porte en bois très ancienne.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et une adolescente de quinze ans apparut. Une brune un peu trop maigre.

« Où est Layla ? S'enquit la vieille femme, un peu aigrie.

- Pas là. Dehors, comme toujours. Elle est bizarre. Je pourrai changé de chambre ? »

La vieille ne répondit pas et conduisit les deux professeurs à l'extérieur en grommelant des insanités.

Rogue fut surpris de voir que Layla était installé exactement au même endroit que la dernière fois

« Layla ! » hurla la vieille femme.

L'adolescente releva la tête de son livre et esquissa un sourire en voyant Rogue. Elle se mit debout, époussetant les brindilles accrochées à sa robe.

« Bonjour. J'étais certaine que vous reviendriez.

- On n'apporte pas les livres dehors! Siffla la vieille dame.

- Et ? »

Layla se tourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard. La vieille ronchonna avant de retourner vers la bâtisse.

Layla soupira et Dumbledore la dévisagea, constatant à quel point Rogue avait raison. Elle était éblouissante de différence.

« Miss Stryder, je suppose ?

- C'est comme ça qu'on m'a appelé. Riposta la jeune fille en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Mais… les gens nous inventent des noms ici. Ma mère a juste choisis mon prénom… »

Sa voix s'était finalement faite plus basse qu'un murmure. Elle réfléchissait. Dumbledore observa son roman, qu'elle tenait très fort contre son cœur. _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ cette fois.

« Magnifique histoire. Sombre…

- J'aime les histoires sombres. » Sourit Layla.

Ravi d'avoir put attiré son attention, Albus s'engagea dans la discussion

« Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Professeur ? Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Comme un docteur ? Cette vieille pie me trouve bizarre… Mais de là à faire venir un docteur. »

Dumbledore sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Ces mots… ils les avaient entendu d'une autre bouche une fois.

« Non. Je ne suis pas docteur. Je suis… enseignant. »

Layla tripota distraitement la couverture déchirée de son livre et souffla

« Dans une école… spéciale ? Une sorte… d'asile ? »

Dumbledore serra les dents. Asile… ce mot… Une autre bouche plus jeune l'avait prononcé face à lui. D'une voix plus froide… plus dangereuse. Mais Dumbledore ne se fiait pas aux apparences. Le regard de Rogue oscillait entre les sourcils froncés de son mentor et les jointures des poings de Layla.

« Poudlard n'est pas un asile, Layla. »

La jeune fille lâcha brutalement son livre qui tomba à terre dans un bruit étrangement fluide.

« Poudlard ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Oui… chuchota Rogue, étonné de son changement de ton. Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

- _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._ »

Dumbledore se figea. Elle avait chantonné ça d'une voix douce, comme une berceuse. Rogue demanda

« Qui te l'a apprise ?

- J'en sais rien. _Elle_ était dans des rêves que j'ai fait. Mais… je ne distingue pas très bien son visage… »

Rogue et Dumbledore paraissaient surpris, graves. Ainsi, sa mère était une sorcière. Comment avait elle put abandonné sa fille dans un pareil endroit ? Sauf si elle était morte bien sur… Mais elle était venue la voir quand Layla était enfant. Dumbledore l'interrogea alors, plus passionné qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, impatient d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

« Poudlard est une école de magie.

- De magie ? Pouffa Layla. Très drôle. C'est un test, n'Est-ce pas ? Si j'y crois, vous m'enverrez je ne sais où ? Remarquez… rien ne peut être pire qu'ici.

- De vraie magie, Layla. Tu es une sorcière. »

Layla ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis elle éclata de rire. Un rire chaud et envoûtant, onctueux comme du miel.

« De magie, hein ? C'est vous qu'il faudrait enfermer. »

Rogue perdit patience

« Il ne se passe pas de choses bizarres quand tu es en colère ou triste ?

- Je ne suis jamais en colère ou triste. Quand vous vivez dans un monde où votre existence importe si peu… vous apprenez à faire fit de vos sentiments les plus altérables. Les plus haïssables… Je ne suis pas faible. »

Dumbledore baissa les yeux. Gryffondor… Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage ? Gryffondor… Ses boucles… Ce regard bouillonnant… Cette force de caractère… Mais il y avait autre chose. Des différences qui ne coïncidaient pas. Ce 'je ne suis pas faible'. Seul un Mangemort aurait put dire ça.

Dumbledore tenta de revenir à la jeune fille. Il réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un problème plus important à régler.

« Poudlard est une école de magie où nous vous enseignons la maîtrise de vos pouvoirs. Et le professeur Rogue a vu que tu pouvais faire des choses étranges… »

Layla sembla cessé de respirer.

« Alors… (Elle réfléchissait, son visage magnifique tiraillé entre la peur -de croire ce qu'on lui disait- et le désir -d'envisager cette vérité.) C'est de la magie que je sais faire ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu arrives à faire ? Demanda le vieil homme en se sentant tremblé à nouveau.

- Toute sorte de choses… J'arrive à déplacer des objets sans les toucher. Les animaux font ce que je veux sans que j'aie besoin de les dresser. Je peux attirer des ennuis aux gens que je n'aime pas. Leur faire du mal, si j'en ais envie. Ou au contraire, faire en sorte que des choses merveilleuses leur arrivent. Si je les aime. »

Rogue devina rien qu'à son ton que la seconde possibilité n'avait pas souvent dut être envisagé. Elle continua

« Parfois, des choses dont je rêve se passent vraiment. Et… je parle aux serpents. »

Rogue sursauta ce qui n'échappa pas à Layla

« Quoi ? C'est rare pour un sorcier ?

- Oui. Ça arrive. Mais c'est rare. »

Il avait brusquement envie de partir à des milliers de kilomètres de ce visage angélique… angéliquement démoniaque. Il sentit des fourmillements d'excitations parcourir tout son corps. Angélique démonique ? Cette formule, il l'avait tant de fois employé pour désigné Drago Malefoy. Elle lui ressemblait, trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Il soupira

« Tu voudrais aller à Poudlard ? »

Rogue la dévisageait, en attente d'une réponse. Elle soupira

« Je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Nous en avons. Riposta Rogue, agacé par son sens pratique en une telle situation.

- Alors… d'accord. »

Le cœur de Dumbledore fit un saut dans sa poitrine. Layla lui adressa un charmant sourire et il se souvint enfin d'où il venait…

O0°0O

« Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. » répétait Dumbledore avec acharnement.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel

« Qu'Est-ce que vous allez encore inventé Dumbledore! Cette gamine… elle…

- Vous avez vu comment elle serrait son livre contre elle! Et cette force dans son regard! Elle est intelligente, je le sens. Et … Ce caractère… Fière. Elle est fière. Drago Malefoy et Hermione…

- Je crois que j'ai compris. Grommela Rogue. Vous êtes fou! Je connais mon filleul… Comme je connais cette Granger. Et, au grand jamais ils n'auraient… convolé!

- Et pourquoi cela ? Ronchonna Albus. Si je ne m'abuse, il convole -comme vous tenez à le dire- avec n'importe qui! Et… Hermione… est une très belle jeune femme. »

Rogue émit un son désapprobateur, et tenta de convaincre son mentor de sa folie

« Dois je vous rappelez que personne ne sait qu'il a parfois travaillé pour nous ?

- Sans quitté les Mangemorts. Répliqua Dumbledore. Il n'a jamais sut choisir. Il s'en est un peu trop bien sorti si vous voulez mon avis.

- Je ne vous le demandais pas. Coupa Rogue. En tout cas, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Et… vous pensez vraiment qu'elle aurait put abandonné sa fille ? »

Dumbledore baissa la tête vers ses pieds. Elle n'aurait jamais put… Sauf avec d'excellentes raisons.

« De toute façon, nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Elle sera son élève… »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau, de plus en plus énervé.

« Vous êtes fou. » Conclut il.

O0°0O

« Papa… tu nous colleras pas trop hein ? Dans le train… »

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'Hermione éclatait de rire. Agathe et Victoire s'éloignaient déjà et les garçons les suivirent, poussant des chariots pleins de bagages. Ginny soupira

« Sérieusement, je déteste qu'on nous regarde comme ça…

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude après tout ce temps ? S'étonna Ron en soupirant. On est des Héros! »

Harry frotta nerveusement sa cicatrice. Geste machinal lorsqu'il se sentait trop exposé aux regards des autres.

Le regard d'Hermione parcourut la foule d'élèves se pressants sur le quai du Poudlard Express, cherchant des visages familiers, souriant à ceux qu'elle connaissait.

Elle se figea brusquement. Une jeune fille attendait au loin avec le Professeur Rogue qui paraissait ronchon. Pas comme d'habitude, plutôt une bouderie enfantine. Mais Hermione voyait qu'il paraissait plus doux que d'ordinaire.

Cependant, ne n'était pas ça qui l'attira… Ce furent ces quelques mèches blondes balayant le visage angélique, pâle et poupon de l'adolescente qui retint son attention. Hermione eut l'étrange impression d'être face à un ange un instant. Les volutes de fumées s'échappaient sur le quai de gare, dessinant des serpents imaginaires et éphémères dans l'ombre du train, mais une aura impossible à définir semblait émaner de la jeune fille. Hermione sentait son cœur battre à une allure folle contre ses cotes.

« Mione, ça va ? »

Hermione tourna violement la tête, se retrouvant face au regard émeraude de son meilleur ami. Il paraissait inquiet, sans doute par l'affolement qui devait se lire sur son visage. Ron passa son bras par dessus ses épaules.

« T'es certaine que ça va, Mione ? On croirait que tu as vu Voldemort réapparaître! »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Qui Est-ce que tu dévisages comme ça ? »

Hermione lâcha l'adolescente du regard. Elle n'avait put s'en détacher que pendant un quart de secondes, quand Harry l'avait hélé. Pourtant, le regard de Ginny eut le temps de le suivre. Son front constellé de taches de rousseur se plissa alors qu'elle faisait la moue. D'une voix sourde, Hermione tenta d'attirer son attention, dans une tentative désespérée. Désespérée…

« Je pensais à autre chose, désolée.

- Tu l'as connais ? » S'enquit Ginny son regard chocolat dévalant sur le corps de … Layla.

Hermione dodelina négativement de la tête, autant pour rassuré Ginny que pour se convaincre elle-même qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Layla… Elle ne pouvait pas être là, face à elle, à quelques mètres… Elle aurait put la toucher, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser… Elle sentit des larmes picotaient son regard et les ravala. Comment…

« Ouah! »

La voix d'Alex la sortit une seconde fois de sa torpeur. Le regard du garçon dévalait sur le corps de la jeune fille, absorbée, fascinée par cette merveilleuse créature. Franck étouffa un rire devant le visage de son meilleur ami. Agathe et Victoire, après avoir terminé de ranger leurs affaires dans leur cabine, les rejoignirent

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Alexander… »pouffa Franck en montrant Layla du doigt.

Aline revint vers eux également et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille au loin. Hermione remarqua rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à l'observer. Layla finit par s'en rendre compte et tourna la tête vers eux, croisant sans le voir le regard de sa mère.

« Ils ne sont pas habitués à voir de nouveaux élèves… Et certainement pas aussi jolie. » lui apprit Rogue.

Elle lui sourit. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle l'aimait. Il ne faisait pas semblant de l'apprécier. Il était au contraire plutôt désagréable, mais chaque réflexions étaient faites avec un grand sourire. Par conséquent, elle en conclut qu'il l'aimait bien mais ne voulait pas le montrer.

« Tu vas pouvoir te débrouillé seule à partir de maintenant ? Soupira-t-il.

- Oui. Acquiesça-t-elle en tremblotant légèrement, menteuse. Mais vous y allez comment, vous, à Poudlard ?

- En transplanant »

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et demanda

« En quoi ? »

Le mot -lui rappelant transplanter- l'effraya un peu. Était ce une pratique barbare ?

« Pour faire simple, disons qu'en me concentrant, j'arrive à allé d'un endroit à un autre. Apparaissant puis disparaissant. Tu vois ?

- Comme… Quand les gens se téléportent dans les films de Science Fiction moldu ?

- Oui. C'est ça. Pouffa-t-il. Bon, nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, Layla. »

Il lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître.

Layla sentit son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine. Et maintenant ? Elle tourna son regard grisé vers un petit groupe de gens qui l'observaient. Un jeune homme de son âge l'y dévorait du regard, et elle rougit légèrement. Elle se décida enfin à entrer dans le train, s'engouffrant dans la première cabine vide qu'elle trouva.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'hisser sa valise dans le compartiment à bagages, mais ne parvint qu'à se faire un bleu quand tout lui tomba dessus.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Elle releva la tête, et fronça les sourcils. Elle se retrouva face à un homme de trente cinq ans environ, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et au regard éblouissant. Il lui tendait la main, et mécaniquement -comme poussé par une force supérieure- elle l'accepta.

Il la remit sur ses jambes, prit son sac et le souleva pour le ranger dans le compartiment. Il la dévisagea

« Tu auras un bleu sur le front.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude… »

Il esquissa un sourire

« Normalement, cette cabine est réservé aux professeurs… Finit il par prononcer sans parvenir à quitter son visage du regard.

- Oh. Souffla-t-elle. Vous êtes professeur ?

- Oui. De DCFM. »

Elle haussa un sourcils et articula

« De DFCM ?

- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » Souffla une voix derrière l'homme.

Une femme, rousse aux yeux chocolat lui lança un sourire chaud, presque maternel.

« Mais tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites. Les premiers voyages dans le train ne sont pas très agréables quand on ne connaît personne. »

Layla répondit chaleureusement à son sourire et trois autres hommes apparurent. Un roux et deux bruns. Ginny soupira

« Et en plus, je me sentirais un peu moins seule, entourée de ces quatre là. »

Elle souriait toujours mais Harry fronça les sourcils

« Où est passé Hermione ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, et qu'elle irait à Poudlard en transplanant. »

Elle finit par hausser les épaules et proposa à Layla de s'asseoir. Ron, Neville et Dean s'installèrent sur une des banquettes après avoir rangé les bagages. Harry, Ginny et Layla sur une autre. C'est la rouquine qui se chargea de faire la discussion

« Tu es nouvelle, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu étais à quelle école, avant ? »

Layla releva la tête

« Parce qu'il y a d'autres écoles de magie ? »

Ron éclata de rire mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire

« Tu n'es jamais allé à l'école ?

- Et bien… non. Je sais que je suis une sorcière depuis trois jours seulement. »

Harry paraissait sous le choc.

« Tu as quel âge ?

- J'aurai quinze ans au mois de janvier.

- Mais tu vas rentrer directement en cinquième année ? s'étonna Dean.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il organiserait une réunion avec les professeurs ce soir… Pour régler la situation. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux puis après un bon quart d'heure, la soif d'apprendre de Layla l'emporta sur le reste

« Alors… ça consiste en quoi exactement la DFCM ? »

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même si j'ai longtemps hésité avant de le poster devant le peu de reviews que j'ai reçu... --' Mais bon, je vais me taire et juste dire un grand merci au peu de personnes en ayant laisser cette fois ci._**

**_Nouveauté: Cette fic sera composé en 2parties, la permière faisant 20chapitres étant déjà terminée. J'ai commencé la seconde._**

**_Voilà... J'attend vos reviews ! (80 ?)_**

**_BisOus BisOus_**

**_Kitty_**

**_(je pense assez à faire des articles sur cette fic sur mon blog dans quelques temps pour expliquer certains détails que vous connaitrez plus tard -concernant le titre par exemple, donc ouvrez l'oeil ^^)_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 5._**

Layla suivit Hagrid comme les premières années. C'était Rogue qui lui avait dit de le faire avant de la lâcher dans la nature. Harry, Ginny et les autres lui avaient racontés des tas d'histoires sur Poudlard, contrairement à Rogue et Dumbledore qui lui avaient promis qu'elle découvrirait tout ça toute seule. Hagrid la fit monter dans la première barque -avec lui- pour l'interroger. Elle était la plus grande, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Les autres élèves d'ailleurs, l'observaient bizarrement.

« Tu es une nouvelle, n'Est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Hagrid au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle acquiesça, alors que les tours illuminées du château lui apparaissaient. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, et un sourire s'inscrit sur son visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Géant, qui malgré les années passées, ne se lassait apparemment pas du spectacle que les tours lui offraient.

« Vous vivez ici depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle à Hagrid.

- Depuis mes onze ans… Et ça fait longtemps! » Pouffa le géant.

Elle revint au château et souffla:

« Vous devez le connaître par cœur, non ?

- Oh oui. Pas autant qu'Harry, ou ses amis. Mais dieu seul sait qu'ils ont fait les quatre cents coups ici, alors forcément… Ils connaissent les endroits qu'ils ne devraient pas connaître!

- Harry Potter ? Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Lui-même. Mais il n'est pas que professeur. C'est un héros! »

Layla mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, observant le château. Elle en voyait les détails maintenant, chaque petites fenêtres, et ses immenses portes. Elle eut l'impression de rêver… Elle n'aurait jamais voulu se réveiller. Elle demanda plus de détails:

« Un héros ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

Le géant se tourna vers elle, et malgré sa barbe qui cachait à demi son visage, elle put voir qu'il était très surpris.

« Tu ne connais pas Harry Potter ? Tu as vécu où jusque là ? Tu ne connais pas l'histoire d'Harry Potter ?

- Et bien… non. » Chuchota-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle se sentait minable tout à coup. À l'orphelinat, elle avait toujours sut plus de choses que tout le monde, et désormais elle ne connaissait pas les histoires les plus élémentaires.

« Comment résumer toute cette histoire… Soupira Hagrid en se grattant le menton. Harry est un héros parce qu'il a tué Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Layla haussa les sourcils.

« Euh non… Je ne sais pas qui justement. »

Hagrid blêmit. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, vérifiant si aucun élève n'était sur le point de se noyer -ou du moins, c'Est-ce que pensa Layla.

« Tu-sais-qui est un Mage Noir très puissant. Il a tué beaucoup de gens… Il y a eut une guerre… Harry l'a tué. »

Layla écarquilla ses yeux qui ne ressemblèrent plus qu'à deux grandes billes bleues grises.

« Ouah… Comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit que Professeur maintenant ?

- Et bien… Il a joué au Quidditch -le sport des sorciers- pendant un an environ après avoir vaincu tu-sais-qui. Ensuite, il est devenu Auror. Sauf que depuis la disparition de Tu-Sais-Qui, il n'y a plus beaucoup de Mages Noirs ou autres, alors le Professeur Dumbledore voulait d'un enseignant qui sache de quoi il parle. Il a accepté de travailler ici… C'est quelqu'un de bien Harry.

- Vous le connaissez bien ?

- Oh oui! Dit Hagrid, plein de fierté. C'est un très bon ami. C'est moi qui lui aie appris qu'il était un sorcier dans le temps… Et je connais très bien ses amis. J'en fais partie. Je me suis battu à ses cotés pendant le combat pour la liberté.

- Le combat pour la liberté ? Répéta Layla.

- Oui, c'est comme ça que nous avons appelé cette Guerre. C'est pour ça que nous nous battions… Notre liberté. Et nous l'avons durement gagné. »

Son sourire s'était fané. Ils arrivaient. Hagrid débarqua et aida tout les élèves à faire de même. Ils avancèrent tous dans le hall, Layla restant près de Hagrid. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à deux grandes portes, et le Géant frappa. Layla observa le château. Elle adorait les livres d'histoire, et comprit rapidement que ce château n'avait jamais dut s'y trouver. Il était sans doute âgé de plus de plus de milles ans.

La porte s'ouvrit et Layla jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Mais une femme, de grande taille au visage fin et sévère apparut et l'empêcha d'en voir plus. Layla la dévisagea, sans doute au delà que l'autorisait la courtoisie, mais peu importait. Malgré la sécheresse de ses traits, Layla sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Derrière les verres de ses lunettes, le Professeur MacGonagalle les dévisagea, son regard s'arrêtant plus longtemps sur Layla.

« Dans quelques instants, vous franchirez ses portes et pénétrerez dans la Grande Salle. Le Choixpeau magique vous répartira dans les différentes maisons, qui ont pour nom Poussoufle, Serdaigles, Serpentard et Gryffondor. »

Il eut du bruit à l'intérieur et le Professeur se retourna brièvement.

« Nous pouvons y aller, suivez moi. »

Elle ouvrit les portes en grand et ils purent tous pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Hagrid se faufila -autant que sa taille le lui permettait- jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Layla observa la salle, jetant un coup d'œil au plafond.

« Ouah… » chuchota-t-elle.

Un des premières années, lui lança un sourire, comme pour dire 'quoi, t'avais jamais vu ça ?'. Mais non, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. À la table des professeurs, Harry lui lança un sourire encourageant. Se tournant vers les tables des élèves, elle remarqua que le garçon qui la dévisageait sur le quai la dévorait toujours du regard. Un regard azur qui lui provoqua de drôles de frissons qui lui étaient en général inconnus.

Le professeur MacGonagalle s'arrêta devant l'estrade des enseignants, où reposait un chapeau étrangement abîmé sur un tabouret. Layla plissa le nez. C'était donc ça le choixpeau ? Qu'était il censé faire déjà ? Comment un truc aussi vieux aurait il put faire quoi que ce soit ?

Elle faillit hurler quand le choixpeau ouvrit la bouche -une bouche ?- et se mit à chanter. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi il parlait… Ne saisissant que la moitié des mots employés. Cette histoire de maisons lui paraissait bien discriminatoire en tout cas.

Le professeur commença à appeler des élèves. Puis vint son tour.

« Miss Layla Nova Stryder. »

Elle inspira profondément mais l'air se solidifia dans sa poitrine. Elle avança vers le tabouret et s'assit, alors que la vieille MacGonagalle posait le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Une voix résonna alors dans son esprit.

« Tu as une soif d'apprendre incroyable… Comme ta mère.

- Je ne la connais pas… chuchota Layla en rougissant, sentant une boule de nerfs se former dans sa gorge.

- Tu es douce, mais parfois violente avec ceux qui le méritent. Tu es fière et arrogante. Mais le courage est l'une de tes plus grandes qualités. »

Le Choixpeau resta silencieux un instant et Layla observa les élèves. Ils ne la quittaient pas des yeux. Le choix paraissait difficile pour le chapeau… Et très lent.

« Voyons… où vais-je te mettre? Tu es intelligente, Serdaigle te conviendrait… Mais tu n'es pas non plus passive comme les élèves de cette maison le sont… Gryffondor et Serpentard gagneraient beaucoup si tu les rejoignais… Courage ou Fierté… »

Il se mua dans un silence de réflexion. Elle ne pouvait l'aider à prendre sa décision, elle n'y connaissait absolument rien à ces histoires de maisons. Finalement, elle posa son regard sur Harry qui lui souriait toujours. Elle put lire sur ses lèvres quand il les bougea discrètement:

« Gryffondor. »

Alors elle pensa très fort au nom de cette maison et le Choixpeau se rangea finalement de son coté.

Le nom de Gryffondor résonna dans la Grande Salle, Harry, Ron, Neville et Dean échangèrent un sourire. Ils l'aimaient bien, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Dumbledore adressa un rictus à Harry qui s'excusa du regard pour avoir influencé la jeune fille.

Layla rejoint la table où les applaudissements étaient les plus forts et s'assit. Le garçon au regard azur se poussa pour lui faire de la place et deux jeunes filles et un autre garçon lui sourirent brièvement.

La répartition se conclut dans un charivari de murmures à chaque élève qui s'installait. Puis, la répartition finie, Alexandre se tourna vers Layla.

« Alex. Alexander Weasley. Je te présente Agathe Potter, Victoire Weasley, et Franck Londubat. »

Ils lui souriaient toujours et Layla leur rendit un sourire éblouissant. Alex la dévorait toujours du regard et elle se sentit rougir. Pourquoi la regardait il comme ça ?

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, et énonça quelques points du règlement avant de leur souhaiter un bon appétit.

Layla chuchota un nouveau 'Ouah' quand les plats apparurent. Alex lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de commencer à se servir.

« Alors, tu viens de quel pays ?

- D'ici. Souffla Layla en se servant à son tour, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Mais tu allais à quelle école ?

- Je ne suis jamais allée dans une école de Magie. »

Agathe lâcha sa fourchette qui tomba par terre dans un bruit incroyable. Victoire ouvrit la bouche en grand plusieurs fois sans émettre un seul son.

« T'es jamais allé dans une école de Magie ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière, avoua Layla en rougissant.

- Ouah… »

Franck avait la bouche pleine, mais grande ouverte. Alex fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits. D'une voix réconfortante, il proposa:

« On t'aidera à te repérer. Et à comprendre comment les choses se passent ici, Layla. Si t'as des questions, va y! »

Elle le remercia du regard avant de se mettre à manger.

À la fin du repas, Dumbledore lui adressa un petit signe de la main et -alors que tous quittaient la Grande Salle- elle s'approcha de la table des professeurs. Harry lui adressa un sourire.

« Heureuse ? D'être à Gryffondor ?

- C'est un peu à cause de vous. Soupira-t-elle. Le Choixpeau hésitait… Entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. »

Harry esquissa un sourire alors que les autres professeurs la dévisageaient. Elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'un des siège avait été libre depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Où est passé Hermione ? S'enquit Hagrid.

- Elle était fatiguée. » admit Neville en un haussement d'épaule.

Dumbledore fit apparaître une chaise face à la sienne et proposa à la jeune fille de s'asseoir. Elle accepta et un court silence s'installa, brisé par le directeur.

« Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, Miss Stryder ici présente ne sait que depuis quelques jours qu'elle est une sorcière. Par conséquent, je ne sais pas exactement dans quelle classe nous devons l'envoyer.

- Nous devons la mettre avec des élèves de son âge! Répliqua Harry. Et si elle a des difficultés, on l'aidera tout simplement. »

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit brusquement, et un homme blond, grand et élancé -bien qu'il soit plutôt bien battit- apparut.

« Désolé du retard! » annonça-t-il à la volée.

Harry se redressa sur son siège.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

- Ravi de te revoir moi aussi, le Balafré!

- La fouine. Grommela Harry en fusillant Drago du regard.

- Messieurs. Coupa Dumbledore. Nous avons une élève face à nous. Pourriez vous mettre vos querelles de cotés quelques instants. Harry, Mr Malefoy travaillera ici cette année. Le professeur Rogue ne peut plus concilier son emploi de professeur d'Occlumencie en plus de celui de Potions. Mr Malefoy va donc le remplacer… »

Ron grommela quelque chose, alors que Drago s'installait à la seule place libre. Il adressa un sourire à Layla qui n'y répondit pas. Si Harry ne l'aimait pas, il avait une raison… Par conséquent, elle non plus ne l'aimerait pas. Drago fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant. Il avait l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Il observa les autres professeurs, cherchant la seule personne absente du regard. Il soupira en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas là. Dumbledore lui lança un regard courroucé et il baissa les yeux.

« Harry pense donc que Layla devrait être envoyé avec les cinquièmes années… Quelqu'un s'y oppose ou nous faisons comme ça ? »

Personne ne contra la proposition d'Harry. Dumbledore finit donc par acquiescer.

« Très bien, Layla. Le professeur MacGonagalle va te conduire jusqu'à ton dortoir. »

Elle se leva.

« Merci. Bonne soirée. »

Il lui lança un sourire, mais l'arrêta alors qu'elle quittait l'estrade.

« Je voudrais aussi que tu choisisses tes cours. Professeur MacGonagalle, pourriez vous lui proposer les options qui s'offrent à elle ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais, Layla, je te conseille de choisir la Divination. Étant donné ce que tu m'as dit. Et l'Arithmancie également… »

Alors qu'elle quittait la salle, Dumbledore fit de même, demandant à Harry et Ron de le suivre.

« J'ai quelques questions à poser à Hermione. Et je voudrais que vous soyez présents tout les deux…

- Des questions à poser à Hermione ? S'enquit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, tentant tant bien que mal à suivre le professeur dans les dédales de couloirs.

- Oui. Acquiesça Dumbledore. J'aurai voulu en parler seul à seul avec elle, mais je lui avais demander de me retrouver dans mon bureau, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait. Par conséquent, j'ai besoin de vous. Il faudra bien qu'elle affronte ça un jour ou l'autre. »

Harry attrapa le coude de Dumbledore pour l'arrêter.

« Qu'elle affronte quoi ? »

Rogue arriva derrière eux et Albus lui lança un regard amer.

« Je vous avez dit de nous laisser.

- Je crois que vous avez raison, finalement. Admit sèchement Rogue. Vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne… »

Albus esquissa un sourire, peu habitué à ce que Rogue se rende aussi rapidement à l'évidence. Albus reprit son chemin, les trois autres sur les talons. Ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte des appartements d'Hermione et le directeur y frappa son poing.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione -les yeux rougis par les larmes- apparut face à eux. Harry -mécaniquement- l'enlaça.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Pouvons nous rentrer ? » l'interrogea Albus avant qu'elle puisse s'expliquer.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le salon d'Hermione et s'assirent sur des fauteuils. Harry resta près d'elle, sachant très bien que quelque chose clochait. Hermione rougit en sentant le regard perçant de Dumbledore. Il finit par soupirer.

« Je ne comprend pas que vous ayez put faire ça. Vous en particulier.

- On n'a pas toujours le choix… » chuchota Hermione en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Ginny avec une tasse de thé. Elle se figea sur le seuil.

« Tu m'as dit que t'avais besoin d'un truc pour t'endormir, et tu reçois ? »

En bonne infirmière qu'elle était, elle tendit tout de même la boisson à Hermione qui la but goulûment. Ginny s'installa sans demander la permission en voyant qu'Hermione avait les yeux un peu rouges.

« Que se passe t-il ?

- C'Est-ce qu'on voudrait tous savoir! » Maugréa Ron.

Dumbledore planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

« Je leur dis ou vous leur dites ? »

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse, puis se blottit d'avantage contre elle-même, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de ses bras, y traçant des marques roses. Harry attrapa ses doigts et les mêla aux siens pour la rassurer -et se rassurer par la même occasion.

« Layla… chuchota-t-elle.

- La nouvelle ? Tu la connais ? Bafouilla Ron.

- Oui. Enfin… plus ou moins… C'est… ma… »

Elle cessa de parler, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles. Harry lâcha brutalement ses doigts, comprenant plus ou moins où elle voulait en venir. Hermione eut l'étrange impression qu'il la quittait à jamais, et ne put se résoudre à finir sa phrase.

C'est Rogue qui conclut.

« Fille. C'est sa fille. »

Ron se leva d'un bond et Ginny ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer, comme un poisson qu'on sort de l'eau.

« Ta quoi ? » s'écria Ron.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et chuchota.

« Que s'est il passé ? On a toujours le choix. Même en pleine guerre, vous n'auriez pas été la seule à élever un enfant.

- Mon cas était différent. Et je suppose que si vous avez deviné que je suis sa mère, vous comprenez facilement pourquoi je n'ai rien dit de son existence. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Elle a quinze ans… Tu sortais avec Viktor à cette époque non ? »

Hermione ricana amèrement et soupira.

« Plus ou moins oui…

- Comment peut on être plus ou moins en couple avec quelqu'un ? Souffla Ron. Et puis… cette fille ne ressemble pas du tout à Krum. »

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

« C'est sans doute parce qu'elle n'est pas de lui. »

Hermione se leva brutalement, s'approchant de la fenêtre. Elle appuya son front contre les vitres et murmura -son souffle traçant de la buée.

« Non… Elle n'est pas de lui… »

Rogue inspira profondément et s'adossa au mur derrière les canapés, ne pouvant rester assis plus longtemps. Ginny s'enquit.

« Alors qui Est-ce ? »

Hermione sentit des frissons se former sous sa peau. Elle chuchota, d'une voix aussi pâle que son teint en cette seconde ultime.

« Drago…

- Drago qui ? » L'interrogea bêtement Ron avant de se figer.

Harry se leva d'un bond.

« Il n'a pas osé ! »

Il allait se ruer à l'extérieur quand Rogue le rattrapa.

« Où allez vous ?

- Tuer ce crétin ! »

Hermione comprit rapidement à quoi il pensait et l'interrompit avant même qu'il l'exprime clairement.

« Drago ne m'a jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit Harry. C'était mon choix…

- Il ne t'a pas… »

Elle fit non de la tête n'osant pas conclure la phrase qu'il avait commencé. Harry parut soulagé pendant un millième de seconde puis avala difficilement sa salive/

« Mais, si il ne t'a pas forcé… tu … »

Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, en colère alors que Ginny blêmissait. Une larme coula encore sur la joue d'Hermione.

« Vous vous souvenez… la mission que j'avais eut à faire pour l'Ordre, en prenant l'apparence de la fille de Rockwood…

- Tu veux dire qu'il croyait que c'était elle ? Hoqueta Ginny, dégoûtée à cette idée.

- Non. Il a sut … que ce n'était pas elle, mais moi… À l'instant même où il m'a vu, il l'a comprit. »

Sa voix s'était faites plus douce que d'ordinaire, et Harry serra les poings.

« Et pour le féliciter, tu t'es déshabiller ? »

Hermione retourna son regard vers lui et cracha.

« Tais toi. Premièrement: tu n'as aucun droit de me juger. Et ensuite, je ne suis pas du genre à me déshabiller pour applaudir quelqu'un ! Et tu le sais. Le fait que ce soit Malefoy que ça concerne ne te dispense pas de la politesse, Harry. »

Ginny fit taire Harry du regard avant qu'il ait pu riposter. Ron, n'osait pas parler, hésitant entre les insultes et les mots de réconfort. Dumbledore demanda donc à Hermione:

« Continuez… Racontez comment ça s'est passé. Il vous a découvert et ensuite ? »

Hermione plissa le front, où quelques rides d'expression se formèrent.

« La mission a mal tourné. Et il m'a sauvé. (elle se tourna vers Harry) Ce n'est pas non plus là que j'ai crut bon d'enlever mes vêtements! (il rougit) Et on… Je n'en sais trop rien… c'est arrivé et c'est tout.»

Elle s'empourpra , bredouilla quelques mots puis souffla:

« On sortait plus ou moins ensemble en derrière année.

- Vous quoi ? Hurla Ron, sortant enfin de sa torpeur. Mais… on sortait ensemble en dernière année toi et moi ! »

Hermione grimaça.

« Et, tu ne peux nier que ça ne marchait pas du tout entre nous. Enfin…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris! Coupa-t-il alors que sa sœur se mettait à rire.

- D'un certain point de vue seulement… conclut tout de même Hermione.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! » Répéta Ron en rougissant d'avantage.

Ginny éclata finalement de rire, et même Dumbledore se permit un rictus. Rogue lui, fit simplement la grimace, quelque peu dégoûté. Harry paraissait toujours aussi en colère. Hermione continua, ne donnant qu'une certaine vision de l'histoire, mentant un peu pour ne pas trop en dire. Elle ne voulait pas leur expliquer la véritable raison de sa relation avec Malefoy. Ça compliquerait les choses, rendrait la discussion incroyablement longue.

« On… n'était pas vraiment amis ou quoi que ce soit… Mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à ce moment là… Et il était là… Avec Théo. Enfin, Théodore Nott. On était amis, tout les trois. Alors, j'ai laissé les choses se passer. Et quand on s'est revu… C'était comme si… »

Elle appuya à nouveau son front sur la vitre, sentant les larmes lui brouiller la vue. Harry grommela:

« Ne me dis pas que tu étais amoureuse de lui ?

- Non. S'exclama Hermione. Ce n'était pas de l'amour…. Juste…

- Physique ? Proposa Ginny en voyant que -pour la première fois de sa vie- sa meilleure amie butait sur les mots.

- Non. On ne s'aimait pas comme un couple s'aime… Ni comme des amis s'aiment… Juste… comme… des amants je crois. Bien que ça soit allé bien au-delà de ça… Je veux dire… Physiquement et mentalement également nous étions très proches… C'était… comme si… Nous étions irrémédiablement attiré l'un par l'autre, que nous le désirions ou pas.»

Elle ne trouvait aucun terme adéquat pour représenter sa relation avec Drago, sans le dire vraiment en des termes exactes. Mais elle ne voulait pas mettre de mots magiques dans son explication. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit. Ron s'enquit:

« Vous vous êtes revu que cette fois là ?

- Oui. Acquiesça Hermione. Juste cette fois… et elle a suffi.

- Mais pourquoi… commença Harry avant de se reprendre. Comment as-tu sut qu'elle n'était pas de Viktor ?

- Parce que Viktor et moi… ça ne marchait pas vraiment non plus. Sur… le plan… physique. Et dans tout les cas… je l'aurai senti. Je n'aurai jamais voulu d'un enfant de Viktor. De Drago non plus, soit dit en passant… Mais de Drago… ça avait une autre signification…

- C'est pour ça que vous l'avez abandonné ? »

La voix de Dumbledore claqua l'air et Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

« Sans doute… »

Dumbledore paraissait déçu et ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Hermione ferma les yeux, et respira profondément.

« J'ai vraiment pensé à avorter… pendant pas mal de temps. Et ensuite… Je me suis dit qu'elle ne méritait pas ça juste parce que… Son père était un vrai crétin, et que finalement moi aussi… J'ai pensé à la garder… Et, je savais que ce serait compliqué… qu'il faudrait que je vous explique et j'ai eut peur de vous perdre… Et… Layla… Je savais qu'elle s'en sortirait. Je pensais qu'elle … aurait une vie normale. Mais… apparemment…

- Une vie normale ? Coupa Rogue. Vous pensiez qu'elle pourrait avoir une vie normale en vivant dans un orphelinat moldu ? »

Hermione soupira, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je n'en sais rien. La première fois que je l'ai vu… j'étais certaine qu'elle serait assez forte pour survivre à ça. Vous… Vous avez remarqué, à quel point elle est différente. À sa naissance, c'était la même chose…

- Et ça vous a fait peur. Conclut Dumbledore. Je comprends. Voilà pourquoi nous ne l'avons jamais trouvé, alors qu'elle est une sorcière. Vous avez fait en sorte que nous ne la connaissions pas.

- Oui. Je suis allé la voir plusieurs fois, à l'orphelinat. Et à chaque fois, elle faisait preuve d'une puissance implacable. Ça m'a rappelé ce qu'avait dit Harry, sur l'entrevue que vous aviez eut avec Tom Jedusor enfant. Je ne me sentirais pas capable de l'affronter si elle devenait … C'est également pour ça que Drago n'a jamais rien su de son existence. »

Harry croisa ses bras sur son torse, comme si il réfléchissait.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ? En Malefoy je veux dire.

- Si, bien sur que si. Aussi étrange que ça puisse vous paraître, je suis certain qu'il ne lui aurait fait aucun mal. Mais… inconsciemment, Drago est capable de faire des choses atroces. Ce n'était pas la vie que je voulais pour elle. Je ne la voyais pas vivre avec son… père (elle avait buté sur le mot, imaginer Drago papa lui était toujours impossible), parce qu'il est un Mangemort. Mais je ne la voyais pas non plus avec moi… J'étais trop effrayée à l'époque, par elle-même. Et par ce que j'avais fait. »

Dumbledore baissa les yeux, semblant comprendre peu à peu le cheminement des pensées d'Hermione, ce qu'elle avait ressenti des années plus tôt. Il la dévisagea quelques instants avant de soupirer:

« Je suppose qu'on ne doit pas lui dire qui elle est. S'enquit il, perspicace.

- Non. Enfin, du moins… pour l'instant, je préférerais qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était si possible… S'assura Hermione.

- Et Drago ? L'interrogea Rogue, apparemment mécontent.

- Je lui dirais… Mais pas maintenant. »

Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre. On frappa à la porte et elle se leva rapidement pour ouvrir, se retrouvant devant la seule personne qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir, sachant que c'était lui avant même d'ouvrir la porte.

« Malefoy.

- Granger. »

Les regards d'Harry, Ron et Ginny oscillèrent entre leur ennemi et leur amie. Dumbledore se leva.

« Un problème, Mr Malefoy ?

- Oui, vous étiez censé me montrer mes appartements après le dîner. Énonça Drago, détachant enfin son regard de celui d'Hermione qui semblait passablement gênée.

- Ah oui, excusez moi. J'étais distrait. »

Il s'approcha de l'entrée, et se figea. Il fronça les sourcils, cessant de respirer comme si quelque chose le dérangeait dans son approche.

« Un problème, professeur ? Questionna Ginny en s'avançant vers lui, comme pour l'examiner.

- Vous sentez ça ? »

Drago baissa la tête, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, et Hermione grimaça, avant de répondre:

« Ce n'est rien, professeur. Rien du tout. »

Drago lui lança un pâle sourire et Rogue se leva.

« Viens, Drago. Je vais t'accompagner. Je reviendrais plus tard. » Rajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Albus.

Il sortit, Drago soupira mais finit par le suivre alors qu'Hermione fermait la porte en jurant. Dumbledore paraissait inquiet désormais.

« Vous n'avez pas oublié de me parler de quelque chose, par le plus grand des hasard ?

- Vous parlez de l'électricité qu'il y a dans l'air quand nous sommes tout les deux dans la même pièce ? Sourit Hermione en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Oui… j'ai oublié de vous en parler. »

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous =D D'abord, un grand merci pour tout vos reviews du dernier chapitre ^^ ça m'a fait très plaisir... Plus particulièrement celui de SayuYagami [c'est ironique hein xD] qui -alors que j'étais déjà en pleine crise de nerfs- m'a permit de la jeter elle au lieu de jeter mes proches :p Donc, pour les prochains qui seraient tentés de mettre ce genre de review, j'accepte largement les critiques, mais celles qui ont un sens et un but, celui de me faire progresser! Alors, si certains d'entre vous sont très doués pour balancer des trucs genre 'c'est nul', j'attend avec impatience tout ça xD Et un vrai et grand merci à tous les autres (un sincère merci cette fois ^^) _**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Explication d'Hermione... J'ai du mal à lui en vouloir tout en détestant ce qu'elle a fait... Et DragO, toujours là où on ne l'attend pas hein xD Et la Layla, j'pari que vous l'imaginiez tous à Serpentard, mais vous remarquerez vite qu'elle n'a rien d'une cruelle et sadique miniVoldemort. Comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte, elle est très douée pour porter un masque... Mais comme toute Granger, elle n'est pas douée pour le mensonge comme vous le remarquez bien vite... C'est une sorte de pure contradiction à elle toute seule, mais pour la première fois dans mes fics, l'héroine ressemble beaucoup plus à Hermione qu'à Drago =D _**

**_J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^ _**

**_J'ai commencé à mettre quelques trucs sur mon blog et je vais d'avantage m'y mettre pendant les prochains jours alors allez y faire un tour si vous voulez avoir pleins de ptits détails, pleins de ptites infos croustillantes, des ptites scènes droles xD [et des présentations plus détaillés des persos, celle de Layla y est déjà ^^ avec des ptits indices tout petit juste parce que je suis sadique xD]_**

**_J'vous fait à tous de gros bisous =D La suite dans la semaine (selon les reviews bien évidemment meme si je finirais par poster dans tout les cas xD genre j'vais arreter de poster lol donc... 100 ?)_**

**_Kitty_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 6._**

Le Professeur MacGonagalle expliquait patiemment à Layla toutes les options que Poudlard lui offrait, la conduisant dans les dédales de couloirs.

« Les autres élèves vous expliqueront comment vous repérer. De toute manière, vous vous perdrez sans doute de temps en temps au début… » Sourit elle, complice.

Le professeur, sans savoir pourquoi adorait déjà cette jeune fille, qui lui rappelait étrangement l'une de ces anciennes élèves. Layla glissa une mèche plus foncée que les autres derrière son oreille, en réfléchissant.

« J'aimerai bien… Il y a pas mal d'options qui me tentent en fait… avoua-t-elle en s'empourprant.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit le professeur en souriant. La plupart des élèves rechignent même à en choisir une quand ils doivent le faire… Ils se contentent de 'je ne sais pas' avec une moue dubitative et ennuyée.

- Vous voulez dire que ça ne leur plait pas d'étudier ici ? Moi, je trouve ça fascinant… J'ai envie d'étudier l'arithmancie… La divination aussi… L'étude des runes, et l'occlumencie. Ça me plairait bien… » S'empressa t-elle d'expliquer.

Le professeur se figea et esquissa un sourire, presque attendrie.

« Vous ne pouvez choisir que deux options, vous savez ?

- Oui. Grimaça Layla. Vous me conseillez quoi ? »

Le professeur se remit à marcher, avant de répondre.

« Qu'aimez vous faire en général ?

- J'aime … lire. Confia Layla. Je passe mon temps à lire en fait. J'ai appris à parler français en lisant des livres traduits en cette langue. Les langues, ça me passionne… même les langues mortes. Alors, l'étude des Runes, ça me plairait. J'aimais beaucoup les mathématiques chez les Moldus. Ça consiste en ça non, l'arithmancie ?

- En effet… La magie des mathématiques en tout cas.

- Mais… l'Occlumencie est une matière incroyable. Ça peut vraiment servir dans la vie de tous les jours! Mais la divination également, enfin… si on a du talent !

- Ou de l'imagination. Pouffa le professeur.

- Vous n'y croyez pas, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

- Non, je n'y ai jamais crut… Mais peut être, sait on jamais ? Vous devriez discuter un peu avec les autres élèves de votre année, voir ce qu'ils vous conseillent. Et, nous verrons avec le Professeur Dumbledore si vous ne pouvez pas tenter un peu de chaque cours avant de vous décidez.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama Layla avec un immense sourire. Ce serait formidable, merci! »

Le professeur répondit chaleureusement à son sourire, s'arrêtant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame de Gryffondor.

« Le mot de passe ? S'enquit cette dernière, faisant sursauter Layla.

- Sang de Licorne. » Articula l'enseignante sans remarquer la suprise de son élève.

Le tableau laissa passer la femme et l'adolescente et un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, étonnamment bruyante quelques instants plus tôt.

« Bonsoir à tous.

- Bonsoir Professeur MacGonagalle. Répondirent les élèves à l'unisson.

- Bonne soirée, Miss Stryder. » Salua le professeur avant de disparaître derrière le tableau.

Layla se tourna vers les autres élèves qui la dévisageaient. Alex se leva d'un bond du canapé dans lequel il était avachit quelques secondes auparavant.

« Hey, tout le monde, j'vous présente Layla. »

La concernée le remercia d'un sourire en rougissant légèrement. Violette et Agathe lui firent signe de s'asseoir avec elles sur le canapé rouge et or de la salle commune. Franck lui tendit un paquet de bonbon quand elle s'installa.

« Qu'Est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit elle avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

- Des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Rit ce dernier. Goûte! La surprise c'est le parfum… Tu as de la chance, ou tu n'en as pas. »

L'adolescente accepta avec un sourire et mit le bonbon dans sa bouche. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, un goût de poivre envahit sa langue et elle toussota. Alex éclata de rire

« Pas de chance. Poivre, je suppose ? Quoi que… Violette est tombée sur crotte de nez tout à l'heure. Les meilleurs sont au curry, selon moi. »

Franck fit tomber des dizaines de boites de bonbons sur la table au centre de la salle, et proposa à la nouvelle qui n'y connaissait pas grand chose:

« Vas y, goûte ce que tu veux! »

O0°0O

Un souffle désagréable sur ses cheveux réveilla Layla. La salle commune était toujours vide, les élèves dormant sans doute encore. Violette et Agathe étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre sur un coin du canapé. Franck ronflait, roulé en boule sur son fauteuil. Layla releva la tête, croisant un passionnant regard azur.

« Bien dormie ? Bailla Alex, inconscient de la rougeur ayant envahit les joues de la jeune fille lui faisant face. Il n'est que six heures. Tu as encore une heure devant toi si tu veux aller dans le dortoir des filles… »

Elle se redressa, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre, et il l'observa soigneusement. Elle bailla

« Non, ça va aller. Désolée… de m'être endormie sur toi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. En général, je me réveille avec l'odeur des pieds de Franck quand on s'endort ici. Ce qui arrive souvent… sourit il. L'odeur de ton shampoing est drôlement plus agréable. »

Il rougit brutalement, et passa sa main sur sa nuque.

« Enfin… Je ne l'ai pas senti, hein! Juste que… »

Elle le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres

« Tu peux me dire où est la salle de bain ? Enfin… les douches… »

Il se leva d'un bond, bousculant sa cousine -qui grogna- au passage. Il lui fit signe de monter prendre ses affaires dans le dortoir. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ses vêtements dans les bras, dont son uniforme. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à une porte cachée derrière un autre tableau.

« Les douches de filles sont au fond à droite. Le mot de passe c'est Amortencia.

- Comment sais tu quel est le mot de passe de la douche des filles ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh, je suis préfet, c'est pour ça. Je connais tous les mots de passe…

- Préfet ? Répéta-t-elle. Et tu es censé faire quoi ?

- J'en sais trop rien… C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Mais je peux enlever des points à tout le monde si je veux! »

Elle haussa distraitement les épaules, lui adressa un petit signe de la main et s'engouffra dans l'étroit couloir menant aux douches.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle quitta la salle de bain dans sa toute nouvelle tenue. Quand il la vit sortir, Alex avala difficilement sa salive. Comment une fille pouvait elle être aussi belle dans une telle tenue ? Sa jupe arrivait juste au dessus de ses genoux, ses chaussettes montant jusqu'au dessous. Elle n'avait pas rentré sa chemise dans sa jupe, son blazer négligemment accroché à ses hanches. Les cheveux blond étaient redressés en une parfaite queue de cheval laissant libres quelques mèches. Seule une légère touche de rose à lèvre lui servait de maquillage, et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux

« Ça va Alex ?

- Ouais… Oui, je vais bien. Tu portes bien l'uniforme en tout cas. »

Elle s'empourpra avec un sourire, guère habituée aux compliments.

Ils attendirent que les autres se lèvent, puis après leurs douches respectives, ils rangèrent leurs sacs et avancèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Layla observa Violette, Agathe, Franck et Alex. Étrangement, même si elle n'était là que depuis quelques heures, elle savait déjà que sa place était ici, entre ces quatre là, comme si telle aurait dut être sa place depuis toujours.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire en voyant les cinq adolescents entrer dans la Grande Salle. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione:

« Elle se fait vite des amis, dit donc! »

Ron dévisagea son fils qui ne quittait pas la blonde du regard

« Alex est en train de tomber raide dingue amoureux d'elle. Grimaça-t-il, agacé.

- Elle est magnifique. » Pouffa Ginny, comme si cella expliquait tout.

Le professeur MacGonagalle s'assit aux cotés d'Albus.

« Ils sont les premiers levés… ça tombe bien. Je souhaitais vous parler de Miss Styder.

- Layla ? »

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis quand appelez vous les élèves par leur prénom, Albus ? Ce n'est pas très éthique. Surtout entre nous… En tout cas, je me demandais si il était possible qu'elle tente plusieurs options avant de réellement se décider pour ses cours.

- Pourquoi ça ? Répliqua Rogue en se penchant vers eux. Nous ne devons la favoriser en rien !

- Pourquoi voudrais je la valoriser, Severus ? S'agaça Minerva. Je dis juste ça parce qu'elle n'y connaît pas encore grand-chose… Et que contrairement aux autres, elle veut s'inscrire partout!

- Quelles options l'intéressent ? Pouffa Albus, surpris du ton pleins de révérence utilisé par l'enseignante.

- L'arithmancie, l'occlumencie, la divination et l'étude des Runes. »

Albus tourna son regard vers Layla qui les observait discrètement, comprenant qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Il lui fit signe de s'avancer. Elle s'excusa auprès des autres, se leva et s'approcha des enseignants qui la dévisageaient. Elle se demanda bêtement si ils arrêteraient de la regarder comme si elle venait d'une autre planète un jour. Rogue étouffa un rire

« Je ne pense pas que ce jour arrivera de si tôt. Répondit il à sa question muette.

- J'ai dit ça tout haut ? S'étonna-t-elle en rougissant.

- Non. Légimencie. »

Un sourire marqua le visage rond de la jeune fille, qui se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore. Il fit dévaler son regard sur sa tenue, et pinça les lèvres.

« Belle façon de porter l'uniforme. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, détachant son blazer de ses hanches pour le plier, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir. Il continua à la dévisager

« Où est la cravate ?

- Il faut la mettre ? Pouffa-t-elle. Je croyais que c'était une blague.

- Non, c'Est-ce qui permet de vous reconnaître selon vos maisons.

- Autre pratique discriminatoire par conséquent. » Releva-t-elle, avec une moue hautaine.

Albus se figea et fini par éclater de rire.

« Bien. Pas de cravate… »

Hermione étouffa un rire alors qu'Harry et Ron échangeaient un regard. Malgré le fait que leur ennemi juré -qui n'avait toujours pas daigné apparaître d'ailleurs- soit le père de la jeune fille, ils ne pouvaient la traiter comme tel. Elle leur plaisait, avec ses manies Hermioniennes, son insubordination et son insolence presque polie.

Dumbledore croisa ses mains sous son menton, et scruta l'adolescente.

« Plusieurs options t'intéressent, il parait ? (Elle acquiesça) Tu voudrais tout essayer ? (Nouveau hochement de tête, plus anxieux cette fois) Je crois que les professeurs accepteront. Mais… les soins aux créatures magiques ne t'intéressent pas ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

« Je n'en sais trop rien… Je n'aime pas beaucoup les animaux en général.

- Ni chien, ni chat, tu sais! Sourit le vieil homme. Des Licornes, des Sombrals… Le Professeur Hagrid va même essayer d'élever un dragon cette année.

- Un dragon ? Répéta-t-elle en cessant de respirer.

- Exactement. »

Elle fit la moue, une moue identique à tout point de vue à celle que faisait Hermione quand elle boudait.

« Vous voulez rendre le choix plus difficile encore ?

- Du sadisme pure et simple. Reprocha Rogue à son directeur avec un sourire.

- Non, je veux juste qu'elle soit sure de ce qu'elle fait. S'excusa Dumbledore. Et l'étude des Moldus ?

- J'ai assez entendu parler des Moldus pour le reste de mon existence. Soupira Layla.

- Étudier les Moldus du point de vue des sorciers est complètement différent. » Coupa soudainement Hermione.

Layla se tourna vers elle et il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel Hermione sentit que son cœur s'envolait dans sa poitrine. Elle le supplia de rester en place, ce qu'il finit par faire quand Layla détourna le regard. Un regard emplis d'incertitude.

« Euh… Je pourrais tout essayer dans ce cas. »

Albus approuva d'un hochement de tête, alors qu'Alex s'approchait de la table des professeurs

« Bonjour, professeurs. Salua-t-il à la volée. Salut, pa'. »Ajouta-t-il à Ron.

Layla se tourna vers lui avec un sourire railleur rappelant Drago Malefoy à tout point de vue. Il rougit.

« Quoi ?

- Enfant de prof… Je comprend mieux pourquoi l'insigne. »

Il esquissa un sourire, alors qu'Albus lui faisait signe de se rapprocher d'avantage.

« Mr Weasley, votre cravate n'est pas droite. Et je vous pris de croire que nous n'invitons pas tous les élèves à venir interrompre notre petit déjeuner.

- Excusez moi, Professeur Dumbledore. Mais, je pensais que Layla devrait suivre des cours de vol étant donné qu'elle n'a jamais volé sur un balai. »

Layla se tourna vers lui, et s'étrangla.

« Voler ? Sur … un balai ?

- Oui. Admit il, ne voyant pas du tout où se trouvait le problème.

- Un balai ? Le truc qui sert à faire le ménage ? Un balai qui vole ? Qui vole… dans le ciel ? »

Il acquiesça, la regardant comme si elle était une profonde demeurée. Elle grimaça.

« Là c'est… abominable… À quand le chapeau pointu et le chat noir ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« On porte plus de chapeaux pointus depuis des siècles… Et les chats noirs, ça porte malheur. Même chez les sorciers. Et puis… il faut bien que tu saches voler si tu veux jouer au Quidditch.

- Jouer au quoi ? »

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche en grand, comme si il n'en revenait pas qu'elle puisse poser une question aussi stupide.

« Tu sais pas ce que c'est le Quidditch ?

- Bien sûr que si! S'exclama-t-elle avec une moue railleuse -rappelant de plus en plus un certain Drago Malefoy. J'adore poser des questions dont je connais les réponses! Perdre du temps, c'est un hobby! »

Hermione étouffa un nouveau rire et Ron observa le visage de son fils se décomposer. Harry dit simplement:

« Non, Alex. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est que le Quidditch. Mais tu pourras lui apprendre. Pour les cours de vol, tu pourrais aussi t'en charger. N'Est-ce pas, Professeur ? » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de s'adresser aux deux adolescents

« Maintenant, avant que trop d'élèves n'arrivent dans la Grande Salle, je vous prierais de retourner vous asseoir. Pour votre emploi du temps, venez me voir à la pause de midi, Miss Stryder. Pour l'instant, contentez vous de suivre Mr Weasley. Les options ne commencent que l'après midi.

- Bien. Merci, Monsieur.

- Professeur. Rectifia le vieil homme, l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

- Bien, _Professeur._ »

Alex saisit brutalement sa main et la reconduisit à la table des Gryffondors où ils engagèrent une grande discussion sur le Quidditch avec les trois autres amis.

O0°0O

Ils s'installèrent dans les cachots, attendant le professeur Rogue. Layla était contente de commencer par un tel cours, car Alex lui promit de l'aider. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de se faire trop remarquer. Elle posa son chaudron sur le bureau alors que Rogue entrait, sa cape noire volant autour de lui. Il se retourna brutalement et Layla grimaça. Il ne souriait plus autant que quand il était avec elle. Il avait même l'air plutôt antipathique… Peut être avait il le rôle du méchant professeur à Poudlard ?

« Bonjour à tous. Dit t-il d'une voix doucereuse extrêmement désagréable. Aujourd'hui, nous allons fabriquer une potion assez complexe. Par conséquent, la plupart d'entre vous peuvent arrêter tout de suite de se creuser la cervelle. Ils n'y comprendront rien dans tout les cas. Très bien… Nous allons donc fabriquer un philtre de paix. Vous en aurez tous besoin cette année avec les BUSES.

- Les buses ? Souffla Layla à l'oreille d'Agathe.

- C'est l'examen qu'on passe en fin d'année. Chuchota la jeune fille.

- Un problème, mesdemoiselles ? Maugréa Rogue en les observant, mauvais.

- Je… bafouilla Layla. Je ne savais pas qu'on passait un examen à la fin de l'année. »

Le regard de Rogue s'adoucit tellement que tous les élèves se lancèrent des coups d'œil alarmés. Rogue sourit:

« Je vous expliquerais tout ça plus tard, si vous voulez bien. Très bien… Les instructions sont au tableau, ce dont vous aurez besoin dans l'armoire du fond. Allez y, ce sera noté. »

Les élèves se levèrent tous d'un bond, se précipitant pour prendre ce dont-ils avaient besoin. Alex apporta tout en double pour Layla.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là. » Annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au tableau noir, se sentant observé de toutes parts. Tout était parfaitement bien décrit, ce qu'il fallait faire et comment. Elle soupçonnait l'enseignant d'avoir donné plus de détails que d'ordinaire juste pour elle, ce qui la fit rougir. Elle se mit au travail, d'un mécanisme incroyable: couper, mettre dans le chaudron, allumer le feu, mélanger, rajouter tel ou tel ingrédient… Ses mains agissaient presque seules comme si elles avaient fait ces gestes toute leur vie. Quand elle dut lancer un sort à la potion pour elle ne savait quel effet, elle s'arrêta.

Rogue, qui ne l'avait quitté des yeux depuis le début de la préparation, étonné par le travail qu'elle produisait instinctivement, fut marqué de son manque d'activités et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Un problème, Miss Stryder ?

- Je… Je n'ai jamais utilisé ma baguette magique, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas exactement comment il faut faire. »

Alex se tourna rapidement vers elle, plaça ses doigts sur le bout de bois qu'elle tenait. Rogue le regarda faire, tentant de trouver un défaut à sa manière de conduire les gestes de la jeune fille. Alex colla sa main à celle de Layla, et la pointa sur le chaudron.

« Je te montre le geste, d'accord ? »

Il tourna puis abaissa la main tenant la baguette, et une étrange lumière rougeâtre envahit le chaudron. Exactement ce qu'il devait faire par conséquent mais Rogue se figea.

« Vous n'avez pas énoncer la formule!

- Et bien… non. Il fallait ? Enfin, je croyais que je devais juste la penser très fort. C'Est-ce que j'ai fait. »Expliqua Layla avec une moue d'excuse, soucieuse d'avoir mal fait quelque chose.

Alex, qui tenait toujours la main de Layla dans la sienne ouvrit la bouche en grand puis la referma.

« Comment… tu sais faire ça ? Enfin, c'est un sortilège informulé! Mais c'est très dur à faire! Normalement, il faut… dire la formule tout haut. »

Rogue esquissa un sourire. Décidemment, il avait raison quand il la trouvait exceptionnelle. Elle semblait pleine de surprises…

« Très bien, Miss Stryder. Vous devriez surveiller votre potion. Et dites les formules à haute voix pour l'instant. » Lui conseilla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et Alex la lâcha avec un sourire.

« C'est incroyable. _Tu_ es incroyable. »

Elle s'empourpra.

« Oh… merci. »

Il baissa la tête en devenant soudain très rouge. Franck le regarda, moqueur

« Dis, je pensais que tu ne croyais pas que tu pouvais tomber amoureux… Désolé de te dire ça mon vieux, mais c'Est-ce qu'il est en train de t'arriver. Avec Layla. »

Alex tourna la tête, le fusillant du regard, mais Layla était absorbée par les derniers mouvements opérés par sa potion, ne prenant pas garde à leurs bavardages adolescents. Violette retenait à grand peine son fou rire

« Je ne pensais même pas vivre assez longtemps pour vivre ça… Alexander Weasley, amoureux! »

Layla se retourna brutalement.

« De quoi vous parlez ?

- De rien. Maugréa Agathe. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les potions… Ils n'arrivent pas à tenir en place une seconde. Taisez vous, bande de crétins! Si Layla finit sa potion, ça fera gagné des points aux Gryffondors. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. » Ajouta-t-elle à Layla avec un sourire encouragent.

La petite blonde fit la moue et se concentra à nouveau sur la potion bouillonnante de son chaudron. Apparemment, tout fonctionnait comme prévu. La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la préparation retentit et Rogue demanda à tous de mettre un échantillon de leur potion dans une éprouvette. Layla fut l'une des premières à la lui apporter, et il observa le liquide pendant quelques minutes, étonné par la perfection obtenue. Il n'avait jamais vu une potion aussi lisse, aussi impeccable faite pas un élève. Sauf peut être de Drago, qui avec sa patience acquérait toujours des Potions parfaites, et d'Hermione parfois également -quand ses stupides compagnons ne la distrayaient pas et quand elle n'aidait pas Longdubat.

Avec circonspection, il trempa ses lèvres dans le produit -chose qu'il ne faisait jamais habituellement, et tous les élèves retinrent leurs souffles. Layla croisa des doigts pour qu'il ne meure pas dans la seconde. Rogue sourit avant de lui rendre le produit.

« Je crois que vous pourrez la boire si vous vous sentez angoissée pour quelque chose. Par petites quantités bien sur car sa perfection la rend puissante. Cinquante points pour Gryffondor. »

Les rires et cris de joies des lions envahirent la salle de classe et tous lancèrent d'éblouissants sourires à Layla. Elle y répondit, surtout à ceux des quatre Gryffondors avec lesquelles elle s'était rapidement liée d'amitié.

Dans le couloir menant au double cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, plusieurs Gryffondors discutèrent avec Layla. Elle fit ainsi la rencontre d'une certaine Grenadine Finnigan, d'un Henry Dobbs, d'une Grace Hooper et d'autres dont elle ne se rappela pas les noms, mais qui semblaient l'adorer. Faire gagner des points à une maison était apparemment un bon moyen de se faire des amis à Poudlard. Et des ennemis… Les Serpentards lui lancèrent des regards assassins jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent en cours.

Harry se leva en voyant entrer ses élèves et lança un chaleureux sourire à Layla. L'adolescente s'installa au premier rang, et Alex et Agathe la suivirent rapidement, Franck et Violette s'installant derrière avec une grimace quand un certain Joshua MaLaggen les rejoignit.

Une fois tout les Serpentards et les Gryffondors installés, Harry s'adossa à son bureau

« Alors… Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Certains gryffondors étouffèrent des rires en sortant leurs affaires, les Serpentards ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, l'air profondément dédaigneux. Harry leur lança un regard à faire peur et la plupart prirent leurs matériel.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vos livres. Sourit Harry en voyant Layla sortir le sien, ce que personne n'avait fait. Très bien… si je vous ai posé cette question sur vos vacances, ce n'est pas un voyeurisme mal placé. Juste que ça va être une année très très compliquée pour vous. La plupart d'entre vous vont sans doute être dépressifs et avoir des envies suicidaires. Si c'est le cas, allez voir ma femme… Enfin l'infirmière Potter, ou parlez en à quelqu'un. Mais préparez vous à travailler tout le temps, à manquer de sommeil, à n'avoir aucun temps pour vous amuser… Sauf les entraînements de Quidditch et les matchs bien sur! Le Quidditch passe avant les études! » Ajouta-t-il avec un ricanement.

Les élèves se mirent à rire, amusés de voir un enseignant tenir de pareils propos. Layla buvait les paroles du professeur, comme si elles avaient une importance capitale. Elle savait qu'il plaisantait, même si certains -sans doute joueurs de Quidditch- le prendrait au mot. Le professeur continua

« En tout cas, pendant mes cours, je vais essayer de rendre les choses un peu moins… ennuyantes! Nous avons bien évidement un programme -approuvé par le ministère (des rires secouèrent ceux qui savaient à quel point Harry Potter se moquait des conseils du ministère de la Magie)- à suivre, mais je m'égarerais un peu de temps à autres, pour ne pas que vous sombriez tous dans un profond puit d'ennuies. Alors, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par … nous égarer du programme. C'est un sujet assez … sombre, mais que les élèves adorent en général. Bande de sadique ! (Les élèves rirent à nouveau) Les sortilèges impardonnables. »

Le volume sonore des bavardages augmenta en quelques secondes, mais Layla ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Alex paraissait soudain impatient, car 'c'était un sujet qu'il maîtrisait en théorie'. Harry esquissa un sourire, laissant les élèves se calmer par eux même

« Très bien. Sourit il une fois le silence imposé par un chut sonore venant d'Agathe. Quelqu'un peut il me dire ce que sont les sortilèges impardonnables ?

- Les sortilèges qu'on n'a pas le droit de lancer… Sauf si on veut se faire punir par le Ministère, et aller en prison. Annonça Violette en appuyant son coude sur la table, maintenant son visage dans la paume.

- Exactement. Et combien sont-ils ?

- Trois. Suggéra un Serpentard.

- Il y en avait trois il y a quelques années. Désormais, ils sont au nombre de quatre. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

- Il y a l'Impero. Souffla Alex à coté de Layla.

- Exactement. L'Impero. Et à quoi sert il ?

- Il sert à mettre une personne sous contrôle. Elle fait ce qu'on désire qu'elle fasse… murmura Agathe, réprimant un frisson.

- Très bien. Nous détaillerons plus tard. Autre chose ?

- Le Doloris! S'exclama un Serpentard avec un sourire sadique.

- Qui sert à faire subir une douleur presque invivable. Acquiesça Harry. Un autre ? »

Les élèves se jetèrent tous d'étranges regards. Le cours leur paraissait beaucoup moins amusant que ce qu'ils avaient espérer. Harry grimaça

« Allez! Un petit effort… Personne n'a assez de cran pour dire ça tout haut ? Allez, allez! »

Agathe maugréa, plus pâle que jamais:

« Le sortilège de mort.

- L'Avada Kedavra. Exactement, Agathe. Le pire sortilège existant dans notre monde. Un sort et vous mourez. »

Layla baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Elle ne voyait pas la magie comme ça, c'était étrangement plus dangereux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, plus violent. Un jeune Gryffondor au visage rose s'exclama.

« Mais vous y avez survécu, professeur.

- Oui, Denis. C'est vrai, j'y ais survécu. Trois fois même. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque puissance magique, contrairement à ce que certains racontent. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort (un frisson parcourut la salle) m'avait jeté ce sort, je serais mort comme n'importe qui.

- Alors c'est vrai ce que le Chicaneur racontait quand on était petit ? Que ça venait du fait que… que… bafouilla Denis.

- Que ma mère soit morte pour me sauver. Exactement. C'est de la vieille Magie. Et même un Avada ne peut rien contre ça… Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi. Qui peut me dire quel est le dernier sortilège impardonnable ? Autrefois, c'était un sort comme les autres, mais on s'est rendu compte que sans de rapides soins, on mourrait aussi sûrement qu'avec un Doloris. Quelqu'un ? Franck ?

- Le Sectusempra. Proposa Franck avec une grimace contrite.

- Oui. Un sortilège… de découpe disons. Je l'ai lancé une fois sans réellement le vouloir… Et je peux dire que c'est vraiment la chose la plus répugnante qui soit. Sauf si vous êtes un vampire, dans ce cas ça doit être passionnant! »

Les élèves se mirent à rire, et Layla imagina ce que faisait ce sort, retenant son envie de vomir. Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche

« Je vais faire quelque chose que vos parents n'apprécieraient sans doute pas. Mais le Professeur Dumbledore est d'accord. Ceux qui ne veulent pas le faire n'y sont pas obligés en tout cas.

- Vous allez vous entraîner à lancer le sortilège Doloris sur nous ? S'inquiéta une Gryffondor.

- Non, Maggie. Le sortilège de l'impero. Et le but de l'exercice sera de vous défendre… Quelqu'un veut essayer ? »

Les élèves se tassèrent sur leurs sièges, ayant apparemment très envie de se faire oublier. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, presque amusé de leurs craintes. Layla se leva d'un bond, avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Je veux essayer. »

**_Note de mOi: BonjOur à tous =D Vous avez vu cOmment je pOste ultra-vite ? Mais, c'est pour vous remercier de tous vos supers reviews qui m'ont fait très très plaisir =D 107 ça met du baume au coeur ! Un merci tout spécial à Viin-593 (que je n'ai pas put remercier personnellement vu qu'elle n'est pas inscrite donc je le fais maintenant =D), et surtout ne t'inquiéte pas, j'adore les longs reviews =D _**

**_Sinon, ça m'a bien fait rire vos différentes réactions par rapport à Hermione. vous avez déjà former deux clans : ceux qui la comprennent et sont tristes pour elle et ceux qui la détestent xD Ralala -enfin, j'dis ça mais moi même, je n'ai pas encore fait de choix alors j'ai rien à dire ^^_**

**_Et aussi: pourquoi vous êtes choqués qu'elle ait parler de sa vie sexuelle [d'ailleurs, elle a pas vraiment parler de sa vie sexuelle, hein! faut pas exagèrer xD] devant Dumby ? c'est un grand garçon, vous savez ! Il doit s'y connaitre quand meme xD [j'espère pour lui en tout cas, ce serait bien triste sinon]_**

**_Euhh, que dire d'autre ? Dans deux chapitres, vous saurez enfin ce que c'est que l'électricité (non, non! j'vais pas vous faire un cours de physique/chimie hein xD)et dans trois... l'homme de ma vie apparaitra =D j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi bien que je tienne à préciser qu'il est à moi et que je ne le partage pas [meme pas les week-end ou les jours fériés xD] _**

**_J'vous fait des gros gros bisOus, j'attend avec impatience vos commentaires sur ce chapitre -j'veux Harry comme prof =D- J'demande le nombre... xD 120 ? (j'vise plus bas que d'habitude xD mais j'passe une bonne journée ^^) Je continuerais à poster à un tel rythme je pense parce que bon vu la longueur de la fic, j'voudrais pas que vous vous ennuyer en postant à une allure d'escargot. [ Encore 16chapitres de cette partie + environ une dizaine je pense dans la seconde -j'en suis au chapt 3 en écriture ^^] Pour la seconde, je sais pas encore trop, ça dépend de mes persos... En ce moment, ils en font qu'à leur tete --' xD_**

**_Alors, à vos claviers =D_**

**_BisOus, Kitty _**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 7._**

Harry haussa un sourcil -de surprise- en voyant Layla se lever, mais finit par sourire. Cette manière de se proposer pour faire plaisir à un enseignant et pour apprendre des choses lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.

« Parfait, Layla. Ravi que quelqu'un se décide. Bon, alors on va pousser les tables! Allez, au boulot. »

Après quelques minutes d'un vacarme assourdissant, Layla se plaça au centre de la pièce avec sa baguette.

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin. Lança Harry en la récupérant. C'est avec ta volonté que tu réussiras à me repousser. Tout ça, c'est mental. Tu es prête ? »

Layla acquiesça, inspira profondément et sentit un frisson la parcourir de haut en bas quand le professeur pointa sa baguette sur elle, tout à coup inquiéte. Elle prenait enfin la mesure de ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

« _Impero_! » prononça Harry avec circonspection.

Elle se sentit tout à coup extrêmement légère, comme si tout ses soucis s'étaient envolés brusquement. La voix d'Harry résonna dans son esprit, lui ordonnant de danser en sautillant sur place. Elle allait le faire, mais se contrôla. Elle n'avait aucune envie de danser. Pas devant tout ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas forcément. Et puis, pas devant Alex surtout. Elle ne bougea pas, croisant patiemment ses bras sur sa poitrine pour contrôler son envie de sauter. La voix d'Harry résonna à nouveau dans sa tête, réitérant l'ordre qu'il voulait qu'elle exécute. Elle ne bougea pas. Même pas un muscle.

Son corps sembla redevenir normal, plus lourd et elle sentit que son esprit lui appartenait à nouveau. Harry lui lança un sourire incroyable de sincérité. Et de fierté.

« Ouah, c'était parfait. La félicita t-il.

- Merci… » chuchota t-elle en s'empourprant.

Harry paraissait extrêmement surpris qu'elle ait réussit dès le premier coup. Mais après un court silence tenta de reprendre son cours où il l'avait laissé, bien que son esprit voltige à des kilomètres de sa salle de classe.

« Quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer ? » Proposa t-il.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, pressés de suivre d'exemple de Layla.

O0°0O

Harry s'installa à la table des professeurs et Hermione lui lança un regard froid

« Les Sortilèges impardonnables ? Siffla t-elle entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Tu as perdu la tête! Et en plus, tu as lancé des Impero à des élèves de quinze ans! »

Harry haussa un sourcil, étonné. Eux aussi avaient expérimenté ça en quatrième année, et il avait eut l'accord du directeur. Il ne saisit pas vraiment le problème, puis éclata de rire en comprenant.

« C'est parce que je l'ai testé sur ta fille, c'est ça ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma, avant de boire son jus de citrouille à grandes gorgées. Ron s'assit, suivit de peu par Ginny.

« Un première année s'est envolé contre un mur. Pouffa-t-il, expliquant leur retard.

- Ce n'était pas drôle Ron! Reprocha Ginny. J'ai passé près d'une heure à le consoler… Je suis épuisée. »

Harry prit sa main dans la sienne, et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il se pencha ensuite à son oreille

« Je te réconforterais ce soir. »Promit il.

Elle rougit et Ron regarda ailleurs alors que les autres s'installaient. La salle commençait à se remplir, les élèves arrivant en traînant des pieds, déjà épuisés après cette première journée. Hermione se retourna vers Harry.

« En tout cas, j'aimerai que tu la laisses en dehors de tes expériences pour l'instant!

- C'est elle qui s'est proposé pour passer en première. Et elle n'a même pas bougé quand je lui ai dit de le faire. Elle n'a pas perdu le contrôle de son esprit une seconde… Simplement époustouflant! »

Dumbledore s'assit, au centre de table et sourit à ses enseignants.

« Bonne journée ? S'enquit il avec un visage radieux.

- Harry lance le sortilège Impero sur les élèves! Dénonça Hermione, avec un air pincé.

- Je le sais. Il m'a demandé la permission avant de le faire. Quoi d'autre ? »

Rogue s'installa, alors qu'Hermione faisait la moue, boudeuse. Le maitre des potions commença:

« Elle lance des sortilèges informulés sans s'en rendre compte! Enfin… comme si c'était très simple. Je parle de Layla. Ajouta-t-il en ne voyant que des visages étonnés.

- Quelle est cette fichue habitude de l'appeler par son prénom ? Grimaça le professeur MacGonagall. C'est une élève, comportez vous comme… Attendez, vous avez dit des sortilèges informulés ? » S'exclama-t-elle, les mots de son collègue prenant enfin un sens dans son esprit.

Rogue acquiesça avec un sourire éblouissant alors que Drago s'installait. Dumbledore lui lança une œillade.

« Vous n'étiez pas présent ce matin. Remarqua-t-il.

- Excusez moi. Soupira Drago. Je n'avais pas faim. »

Son regard défila sur Hermione, si rapidement que seules quelques personnes le remarquèrent. Mais celles qui savaient ce qui s'était passé entre eux comprirent rapidement quand une foule de décharges électriques semblèrent voleté dans l'air. Harry chuchota.

« Ouah… c'est assez… étrange.

- Imagine que ce que ressent est milles fois plus fort. » Maugréa Hermione.

Ginny grimaça, imaginant la douleur, la gêne que cela occasionnait à sa meilleure amie. Drago prit le pichet de jus de citrouille et se servit.

« Vous avez étudier ma proposition de cours, professeur ? Demanda-t-il en buvant.

- Oui, et je dois avouer que je la trouve assez intéressante. Admit le directeur. Mais je croyais que le nombre d'heures de cours d'Occlumencie vous arrangeait.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi. Avoua Drago avec un rictus. Un ami… Il travaille à Beauxbâtons pour le moment, mais voudrait revenir en Angleterre.

- Vous voulez que je vole un enseignant à une autre école ? Sourit Dumbledore. Qui Est-ce ?

- Théodore Nott. » énonça Drago.

Hermione renversa son verre, et le jus de citrouille qu'il contenait coula par terre. Drago lui adressa un léger sourire, légèrement ironique. Elle se retint de sauter de joie. Dumbledore réfléchit quelques instants.

« Il était préfet en même temps que Miss Granger, non ?

- Oui, professeur. Sourit celle-ci. Ce serait un cours de quoi ?

- Une option. Rectifia Drago, sans la regarder dans les yeux, de peur de ne pas résister au désir de l'embrasser… de la déshabiller… de… Une option. Répéta-t-il, empêchant son esprit de vagabonder. D'entraînement plus physique.

- Se battre comme les moldus ? Grimaça Ron.

- Pas forcément se battre… Faire du sport… Le Quidditch ferait partie intégrante du projet bien évidemment. »

Il ne la regardait toujours pas dans les yeux, et elle avait le regard fixé sur le néant. Harry se demanda même si elle avait déclanché une toute nouvelle passion pour les murs de Poudlard. La pression électrique de l'air était assez désagréable, pour tous. Même Dumbledore avait du mal à le supporter, se demandant comment Hermione et Drago faisaient. Car il savait qu'ils ne ressentaient qu'un centième de ce que ressentait le couple… Et que ça devait être beaucoup plus pénible à endurer pour eux. Il était toutefois agacé qu'Hermione ne lui ai pas tout dit… Il y avait sans doute une signification à cette pression. Et il la chercherait.

Dumbledore soupira:

« Pourquoi a-t-il quitté l'Angleterre ? Parce que je tiens à vous prévenir que si il est recherché par le ministère…

- Il était recherché par les Mangemorts, professeur. Coupa Drago. Son fils est un Sang mêlé. Il n'était déjà plus Mangemort avant la fin de la guerre.

- Un Mangemort a eut un enfant avec une moldue? S'étouffa Dean. À qui tu veux faire croire ça ?

- C'est vrai, Dean! Riposta Hermione. Je… »

Drago la dévisagea, plantant son regard dans le sien, comme si il cherchait à comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle jura avant de tout de même conclure sa phrase:

« Théo… a bien eut un fils avec une Moldue.

- Théo ? Répéta Harry en écarquillant les yeux légèrement choqué.

- Oui. On s'entendait bien en dernière année. Et… laissez tomber. »

Elle se leva de table.

« Professeur, vous direz à Lay… à Miss Stryder qu'elle viendra en cours d'Arithmancie cet après midi.

- Bien, Hermione. »

Elle quitta la Grande Salle par la porte de derrière et Drago la suivit du regard. La pression de l'air disparut en même temps qu'elle et Ron haleta de soulagement ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de sa sœur.

À la fin du repas, Dumbledore finit par reprendre la discussion commencée un peu plus tôt

« Drago… Ce serait avec plaisir pour Mr Nott. Il pourrait arrivé bientôt tu crois ? Nous pourrions organiser ses cours tous les samedis pour ceux qui le désirent…

- Très bien. Merci, Professeur. »

Il paraissait sincèrement reconnaissant ce qui laissa le directeur pantois. Les élèves commençaient à sortir et Layla s'approcha de la table avec Violette et Agathe. Drago la dévisagea et elle finit par sourire, comme gênée. Elle avait l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu… connu même. Tout en étant certaine de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Comme avec Harry ou Ron, elle avait le sentiment qu'il faisait partie intégrante d'elle-même. L'impression était incroyablement plus puissante avec le Professeur Granger, et presque aussi puissante avec le Professeur Malefoy. Elle détacha son regard du sien, mais le moment de flottement n'était pas passé inaperçu. Dumbledore toussota, gêné.

« Miss Stryder, cet après midi, vous pourrez aller en Arithmancie… Et en Soins aux créatures magiques. Demain en divination et en études des runes et après demain en études des moldus ainsi qu'en Occlumencie. Cela vous conviendrait ?

- Bien sur, professeur. Sourit Layla, d'un sourire qui rappela quelqu'un à Drago.

- Très bien. Alors, nous nous verrons à la fin de la semaine pour que tu me dises quels cours tu choisis. »

Elle acquiesça et Agathe l'appela en descendant de l'estrade des professeurs.

« Tu viens! On va te montrer où est la salle. Et puis, (elle saisit la main de Layla, la tirant à arrière alors qu'elle saluait les professeurs) pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques, c'est dans le parc. On s'y retrouvera! »

O0°0O

Layla s'installa au premier rang en entrant dans la salle et Hermione esquissa un sourire. La jeune fille -malgré le fait qu'elle tienne physiquement plus de son père- lui ressemblait tellement que c'en était déroutant. Une dizaine d'élèves s'installèrent et elle prit son livre de cours.

« Bonjour à tous. Commença le professeur Granger. Comme vous le savez, cette année va être incroyablement compliquée à vivre pour vous… Mais je sais qu'on a déjà dut vous faire ce petit discours, et que tout les autres professeurs le feront aussi. Alors, même si je ne souhaite pas vous déprimer, je vais vous dire: Bonne chance ! La plupart d'entre vous ont largement le niveau requis en cette matière, et n'ont aucune raison de s'inquiéter… Pour les autres, vous devrez simplement travailler plus. Maintenant… On va revoir un peu les notions. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Layla et celle-ci comprit que c'était pour elle.

Sans savoir comment, Layla s'en sortit plutôt bien, comprenait tout ce que disait Hermione, ou l'assimilait en demandant plus d'explications. Elle avait le sentiment d'être branché sur la même longueur d'onde que l'enseignante, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche. À la fin du cours, elle connaissait plus ou moins les bases, mais savait surtout qu'elle s'en sortirait sans doute aussi bien qu'en potion, ou qu'en défense contre les forces du mal… Elle sortit de classe, les sourcils froncés. _Comment tout pouvait être aussi simple ?_

O0°0O

Layla s'étala sur son lit dans le dortoir des filles de Gryfffondor. Agathe enleva sa chemise, enfilant un t-shirt noir. Layla retint un rire en voyant ce qu'il y avait écrit au dos: « _Je suis une rock star… Capricieuse._ »

« Tu fais vraiment des caprices ? Demanda-t-elle en ôtant ses chaussettes, souhaitant interrompre le silence.

- Oh oui. Demande à mon petit ami. Rit elle. Une vraie peste quand je veux.

- Tu as un petit ami ? »

Elle trouvait ça surprenant étant donné que Franck la dévorait littéralement du regard à chaque minutes. Agathe retira sa jupe, en enfilant une autre en jean, légèrement plus courte.

« Oui. Dirk. C'est un Serdaigle. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui…

- Dirk Corner ? Il est en Arithmancie avec moi… Se souvint Layla.

- Ah, c'est vrai. Tu le trouves comment ? »

Layla réfléchit quelques instants. Il avait l'air assez sur de lui, se tenait avachi comme si il se moquait de tout et avait mâché des chewing-gums pendant toute l'heure de cours. En fait, Dirk faisait partie des gens que Layla n'aimait pas: l'adolescent basique ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa vie, et traînant du matin au soir en baillant… Le moldu de base à l'orphelinat.

« Euh… ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Répondit elle simplement, évitant une réponse plus sincère mais cruelle.

- Et… Alex, c'est ton genre ? »

Layla rougit légèrement en prenant un jean dans son sac.

« Je n'en sais trop rien… Je ne suis jamais sortit avec un garçon. Ceux de l'orphelinat me trouvaient bizarre. Raconta-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Alex ne te trouve pas bizarre lui! » Pouffa Violette en entrant dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se déshabilla en marchant à cloche pied pour retirer son pantalon.

« Tu sais que c'est grâce à Agathe qu'on a le droit de porter des fringues normaux le soir ? Elle a fait tout un ramdam à l'administration, il y a deux ans. Et le professeur Dumbledore l'adore. Il n'a pas résisté longtemps. » Ricana-t-elle en se glissant dans une robe d'été si moulante qu'elle semblait avoir été taillée sur mesure.

Layla observa son vieux jean qu'elle portait depuis deux ans, et son débardeur blanc, se sentant tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à sa façon de s'habiller, portait les mêmes vieilles boots depuis deux ans, le même jean, et ses t-shirts provenaient d'œuvre de charité organisées par l'église près de l'orphelinat. Elle scruta les multiples tenues des deux amies et sut qu'elle serait minable à coté d'elles.

Malgré son sentiment de bien être depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, dut aux chaleureux élèves et professeurs, aux cours qui la passionnaient littéralement, elle avait l'impression de passer à coté de la vraie Layla qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'était plus aussi sure d'elle, et son insupportable caractère de 'je-sais-tout' avait disparut. Comment pouvait t-elle mépriser des gens qui en savaient plus qu'elle ? Comment pouvait elle rester elle-même alors qu'elle n'était plus elle-même ? Car elle ne savait plus tout, ne connaissait rien au Quidditch, aux garçons, à la mode, aux dragons, et aux sortilèges… Les acquis les plus basiques de ces jeunes, ou l'histoire du monde magique lui étaient étrangers.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque! S'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

- Hein ? Balbutia Agathe. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas faim ? Hermione t'a déjà donné des devoirs ?

- Non, je n'ai rien de particulier à étudier. Mais j'ai des choses à savoir, des tas de choses que vous savez et que je ne sais pas! Alors il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque!

- Et tu comptes travailler tout ce que tu ne sais pas ce soir ? Sourcilla Violette.

- Exactement! »

Elle fit rapidement les nœuds de ses lacets et quitta le dortoir sous les regards surpris des deux jeunes filles. Elle revint un millième de secondes plus tard

« Où est la bibliothèque ? »

O0°0O

Agathe et Violette entrèrent dans la Grande Salle noire de monde et s'assirent à table, près de Franck et Alex. Ce dernier tressaillit.

« Où est Layla ?

- À la bibliothèque! Se désespéra Violette. Apparemment, elle ne sait pas tout ce qu'elle devrait savoir… enfin bref… »

Elle se servit un peu de salade et se mit à picorer alors qu'Agathe s'empiffrait avec délice tout ce qui passait sous son nez. Alex ne toucha plus à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, déçu que leur nouvelle amie ne se soit pas jointe à eux pour le dîner. Il avait passé vingt minutes à choisir sa chemise pour Layla et elle n'était même pas là pour le voir. Franck tapota son épaule, mince réconfort.

À la fin du repas, Dumbledore qui souhaitait discuter avec Layla, remarqua enfin son absence -qu'Hermione avait remarqué bien plus tôt.

« Où est elle ? » Broncha-t-il, nerveux.

Les élèves commençaient à sortir et Alex et Franck s'approchèrent de la table des professeurs, Franck souhaitant parler à son père. Albus les coupa dans leur élan.

« Où est Miss Stryder ?

- À la bibliothèque. Rit Franck. Elle a dit aux filles qu'elle ne savait pas tout ce qu'elle aurait dut savoir… Elle doit être en train de lire tout les livres de la bibliothèque.

- Il faudra bien qu'elle dorme. Maugréa Alex en plissa le nez.

- Pas sur. Cette fille n'est pas possible… Incroyable. Je paris qu'en fait, elle a même pas besoin de dormir!

- Traite là de succube pendant que tu y es! » Lui reprocha Violette en s'approchant.

Agathe semblait avoir disparut avec Dirk, et les trois autres n'y prêtèrent pas réellement attention.

Dumbledore écouta la discussion entre les adolescents qui avait apparemment oublié qu'ils se trouvaient face à des professeurs.

« Comment ça, elle ne sait pas tout ce qu'elle devrait savoir ? Et, personne ne la traite de succube, n'exagérons rien.

- Elle a réussit à approcher Buck alors qu'en ce moment, il boude tout le monde! Commenta Franck. Et en potion ce matin, elle a utilisé les sortilèges informulés. En DCFM, elle n'a même pas été contrôlée par le sortilège Impero! Et, elle est drôlement belle. Donc, je dis que c'est une succube.

- Ouais. S'exclama Violette, soudain d'accord. Et elle essaie de s'emparer de l'esprit d'Alex. D'ailleurs, elle a sans doute déjà réussit! »

Alex la fusilla du regard. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les enfants, calmez vous. Intervint Harry. Je vais aller la voir. »

Il se leva et Hermione le dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait

« Tu vas aller lui parler ?

- Oui. Si tu savais comme j'étais mal à l'aise au début quand je suis arrivé ici… Je ne savais rien sur des choses que tous semblaient savoir. Si quelqu'un peut comprendre… c'est moi. Alors, je vais aller m'occuper d'elle.

- Je suis enfant de moldu! Soupira Hermione, agacée qu'il veuille faire ce dont elle aurait souhaité se charger. Je peux le faire.

- Hermione, sans vouloir te vexé, tu es arrivé à Poudlard en ayant lu plus de livres que les septièmes années, et … la seule question que tu te posais concernait ton identité de sorcière. Alors qu'elle… C'est toute son identité qui lui pose problème. »

Hermione se figea, et il ferma les yeux, réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était par sa faute que Layla ne connaissait rien de sa vie, et elle-même se sentait coupable. Harry avait juste enfoncé un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Elle se leva, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ok, occupe t'en. »

Elle se faufila par la porte de derrière, les poings serrés. Harry baissa la tête en s'insultant. La plupart des enseignants n'avaient pas compris grand-chose au problème, et les trois élèves non plus. Dumbledore proposa avec courtoisie.

« Je peux me charger de Layla si il le faut.

- Non. Merci, professeur mais je vais le faire. » Répéta Harry avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

O0°0O

Layla était plongée dans _'L'Histoire de Poudlard'_ depuis près d'une heure quand le silence de la bibliothèque fut interrompu par une toux discrète.

« Miss Stryder ? »

Layla releva la tête, se retrouvant face à un regard gris magnifique -presque aussi beau que le sien et très semblable. Drago, un livre à la main lui sourit.

« _L'histoire de Poudlard_ au lieu de dîner ?

- Vous non plus vous ne mangez pas. Riposta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

- C'est vrai. Mais… je ne suis pas en pleine croissance. » Objecta t-il.

Elle referma le livre qu'elle dévorait littéralement depuis qu'elle était entré dans la bibliothèque, et jeta un coup d'œil au titre de celui que tenait l'enseignant: _Légimencie et autres pratiques_. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'Est-ce que la légimencie, professeur, exactement ? »

Il inspira profondément avant de s'asseoir face à elle, posant le livre sur la table.

« L'Occlumencie protége de la légimencie. La légimencie sert à lire dans les pensées des autres… à les manipuler. L'occlumencie à fermer son esprit.

- C'est fatiguant, non ? Je veux dire… de fermer son esprit ou de pénétrer dans ceux des autres ? S'enquit t-elle avec logique.

- Assez, en effet. Mais on finit par s'y habituer. Moi par exemple, mon esprit est hermétique aux agressions extérieures vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sauf si je permets à quelqu'un d'y pénétrer. »

Elle s'adossa à son siège, pensive.

« Pourquoi vous avez dressé cette protection ? »

Il grimaça, passa sa main sur sa nuque comme pour la masser et finit par chuchoter.

« J'étais un Mangemort, il y a quelques temps. Et… Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que Voldemort lise dans mon esprit car il y aurait trouvé des informations que je tenais à garder pour moi. »

Elle rougit brutalement et il crut qu'elle avait peur de lui, jusqu'à ce que -d'une voix penaude- elle avoue:

« Excusez moi, professeur. Mais je ne sais pas qui sont les Mangemorts. Et… Voldemort non plus. »

Il se figea, extrêmement surpris, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs pour n'émettre aucun son puis se reprit.

« Personne ne t'a parlé de la guerre ?

- Si, le professeur Hagrid. Mais, il n'en a pas dit grand-chose. Juste que le Professeur Potter a tué un … mage noir. Et qu'il est célèbre à cause de ça. »

Drago se leva, avec un sourire.

« Je reviens. »

Il s'aventura dans une allée de la bibliothèque et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, avec un livre. Un pavé aurait été un terme plus adéquate pour le représenter tant il semblait énorme. Il le posa sur la table de la jeune fille, juste devant elle.

« _L'Histoire de la Guerre pour la Liberté._ C'est le seul livre écrit sur le sujet qui soit entièrement objectif, selon moi. Tu y apprendras tout ce que tu dois savoir. Et c'est drôlement plus intéressant que _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Conclut il dans un rire.

- Vraiment ? J'aime beaucoup _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ pour l'instant. Admit elle avec sérieux.

- Et bien… Ce livre là est plus sanglant. Et tu y apprendras plus de choses. »

Il récupéra son livre sur la légimencie, et sans savoir pourquoi proposa à l'adolescente:

« Si tu as besoin de plus de détails, ou si tu te poses des questions… Tu pourras me les poser après le cours vendredi. Ou même avant… »

Un sourire d'une troublante sincérité éclaira le visage de la jeune fille. Un visage qu'il trouvait étrangement singulier, d'une beauté intimidante, bien qu'enfantine. Il avait toujours l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Elle l'extirpa de ses pensées sans difficultés.

« Merci, Professeur Malefoy.

- De rien. Bonne lecture. Et essayais de manger et dormir tout de même. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, alors qu'il disparaissait comme il était apparut. Harry, appuyé contre une bibliothèque avait suivis la discussion avec un grand intérêt. Bizarrement, Malefoy avait été plutôt poli avec la jeune fille, comme tout le monde. Mais sa gentillesse troublait le brun qui n'avait jamais vu un autre que le méprisant Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpents, Mangemort avéré.

Il s'approcha de Layla qui avait déjà ouvert le livre sur la guerre et parcourait du regard le sommaire rempli de dates.

« Layla ?

- Professeur. Sourit celle-ci, surprise d'être constamment interrompue par des enseignants, surtout que celui-ci n'avait aucun livre avec lui.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas venu au dîner. Et appelle moi Harry, quand nous ne sommes pas en classe.

- D'accord, prof… Harry. Grimaça-t-elle. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Non. Juste que nous nous demandions où tu étais passé. Expliqua-t-il en observant les deux livres qu'elle lisait.

- Le repas est obligatoire ? Sursauta-t-elle, inquiète d'avoir enfreint le règlement.

- Non, pas du tout… Mais… Tu es nouvelle, nous faisons attention à toi. Sourit il, en prenant l'Histoire de la guerre. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce livre… même moi, il y avait des choses que je ne savais pas. Si tu as des questions…

- Le professeur Malefoy s'est déjà proposé. Annonça-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça… soupira-t-il avec une légère grimace. Mais, je… »

Il parut réfléchir quelques instants, avant de se lancer.

« Je n'ai pas connu mes parents moi non plus. C'est plus sur ce sujet que je pensais… t'apporter mon aide. »

Elle pencha sa tête sur le coté, son cerveau se dégourdissant à une allure folle.

« M'aider à savoir qui ils sont ? » S'exclama-t-elle finalement.

Il devint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, voulant par-dessus tout effacer les dernières minutes. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider à découvrir l'identité de ses parents! Il les connaissait déjà… Il ouvrit la bouche en grand, avant d'acquiescer, e pouvant résister au regard éblouissant de l'adolescente.

« Oui, bien sur. Je t'aiderai à apprendre qui sont tes parents… »

**_Note de l'auteur: Rah déjà, un grand immence Merci à tous! 130reviews! vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me rend heureuse =D Merci merci merci =D_**

**_j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ Et la palme d'or de la connerie est attribué à Harry James Potter pour son role dans 'comment enfoncer ma meilleure amie' xD Et drago, trop chou avec Layla... ^^ Et Théo va bientot revenir =D (hihihi comme dirait ma zoyé xD) Bref, pleins de ptites histoires en perspective! =D Au prochain chapitre (qui va sans doute arriver demain vu le rythme auquel vous me mettez des reviews ^^) vous saurez enfin ce que c'est que cette histoire d'électricité ^^ Et je parlerai principalement de Drago et d'Hermione pour ceux à qui ça manque ^^_**

**_BrefOuille... 150 reviews ? est ce possible ? à vous de le prouver xD Je posterai par conséquent demain ou dimanche (en fonction de vous ^^)= si vous voulez savoir ce que c'est que l'électricité hurlez -avec des mots genre ah! hein, je vous demande pas de réveiller vos voisins --'._**

**_Quelques ptites choses en plus sur Belahan Jiwa sur mon blog (adresse sur mon page perso), et j'tiens à préciser aux nouveaux (y en a ?) que mon adresse msn est toujours également disponible ^^_**

**_bisOus bisOus_**

**_Kitty_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Note de l'auteur: En général, j'met des notes à la fin mais là... C'est un peu le chapitre de toutes vos révélations, et je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui seront déçus par la tournure de cette histoire, qui trouveront ça niais [si c'est l'idée que vous vous faites du sujet, je tiens immédiatement à vous détromper Ce ne le sera pas ! enfin, j'crois pas xD] ou qui s'étaient imaginés des trucs exceptionnels avec des trucs gores et tout xD Désolée, mais vous me connaissez, ce n'est pas mon style =D J'espère tout de même que cette histoire vous plaira, quand vous comprendrez ce que veut dire Belahans Jiwa -pour ceux qui n'ont pas triché en googlant ces termes- et le pourquoi de l'électricité. _**

**_Sur ces mots, bonne lecture =D_**

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 8._**

Harry pénétra dans les appartements d'Hermione et l'appela d'une voix étrangement plus rauque que d'ordinaire. Une fine couche de sueur s'était formée sur son front et il tremblait un peu. Elle apparut, sortant de la salle de bain, blottit dans un douillet peignoir bleu. Elle fronça les sourcils en le découvrant, remarquant son air fébrile.

« Tu es malade, Harry ? Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, mère poule qu'elle était.

Il claqua des dents.

« Promets que tu ne vas pas me tuer. Commença-t-il, réellement effrayé. Mais… elle a de tels yeux… et un air… Je n'ai pas put y résister!

- De qui tu parles, Harry ? S'agaça la brune, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- J'ai parlé à Layla. Et on… s'est mal comprit. Elle pense… elle pense que je vais l'aider à découvrir qui sont ses parents! »

Hermione devint brutalement très rouge, comme si elle s'étouffait. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Harry ne vit pas le coup venir mais vacilla sous le choc de la main d'Hermione s'abattant sur sa joue. Ses lunettes voltigèrent, tombant à terre. Hermione s'écroula sur le fauteuil le plus proche, les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Ces nerfs craquaient un peu trop souvent en ce moment… Après quinze ans à retenir ses larmes, elle devenait une vraie fontaine.

« Je… je ne suis pas prête… à lui dire que je suis sa mère. Elle… va me haïr! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste. Balbutia-t-elle. J'ai… eut tellement peur il y a quinze ans… Je pensais que je ne la reverrais jamais… c'était… je… »

Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, et Harry après avoir récupéré ses lunettes s'approcha d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglots, et il la berça quelques instants.

« Je suis certain que tu n'avais pas le choix, Hermione. Souffla-t-il, la joue douloureuse. Elle est intelligente, elle comprendra. Elle ne te détestera pas… Comment pourrait elle te détester ? Tu es sa mère…

- Une mère qui l'a abandonné parce qu'elle n'était qu'une trouillarde… Et Drago… Je… Comment je vais faire pour le dire à Drago ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Hermione. Soupira Harry, visiblement aussi dépassé qu'elle. Tu devrais lui dire le plus tôt possible par contre. Elle te ressemble, et à lui aussi… Et ils parlaient à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. Il était… gentil. »

Il avait hésité sur ce dernier mot et elle hoqueta, dans une sorte de rire.

« Tu croyais ça impossible ? Tu sais, Drago t'étonnerait… Il n'est pas parfait. Il est même assez mauvais au fond: sadique, cruel, gamin, insupportable, méprisant… Énuméra-t-elle en plissant le front.

- C'est bon, Hermione! Rit Harry. Je le connais ce Malefoy là.

- Mais… il peut être très doux quand il le veut. Il savait me faire sourire quand j'étais triste, il savait être romantique quand il le fallait… et plus passionné quand je le souhaitais…

- Je ne veux pas en entendre plus! Pouffa Harry avec une mine dégoûtée.

- J'ai écouté Ginny parler de votre vie sexuelle pendant des mois, Harry! Riposta la brune en séchant ses larmes, un sourire triste apparaissant sur ses traits. Que ce soit clair… Drago est et restera le meilleur amant que j'ai jamais eut!

- Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as pas couché avec moi! S'exclama le brun avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine choquée d'Hermione.

- Crétin! L'insulta la brune en lui donnant une tape sur le haut de la tête.

- Tu m'as déjà frappé une fois aujourd'hui, Mione, arrête maintenant. Bouda le brun.

- Excuses moi. Bredouilla-t-elle. Mais tu l'avais mérité.

- Sans doute. Mais revenons en à Malefoy. Pas au _sexe _avec lui hein! Ajouta-t-il. Juste à lui…

- Et bien… commença-t-elle avant de réfléchir, cherchant un moyen d'embêter d'avantage son meilleur ami. C'est le seul homme avec qui j'ai eut des orgasmes. »

Il la fusilla du regard, puis la surprise prit le dessus.

« Réellement ? Même… Ron ? Et Krum ? Tu as passé près de neuf ans avec Krum !

- Oui. Acquiesça-t-elle avec une moue désolée. Avec Ron… c'était minable. Vraiment… Et Krum… neuf ans de simulation intensive. Et Drago qui pensait que je ne savais pas jouer la comédie… rit elle finalement. Mais avec Drago… quasiment à chaque fois. Et plus on résistait, mieux c'était… »

Harry paraissait absorbé par ce qu'elle disait. Sachant qu'il n'était pas du genre voyeur, Hermione ne comprit pas vraiment la raison de son intérêt. Voyant qu'elle était confuse, il s'empressa de lui expliquer.

« C'est juste que la… pression de l'air quand vous êtes dans le même périmètre est incroyablement pesante. Et ce n'est pas normal. Ça m'étonne que tu ne te sois jamais posé la question sur les raisons de cette… électricité soudaine entre vous.

- Ce n'était pas soudain. Murmura-t-elle, évitant de répondre directement à son interrogation. Au début de la septième année, ça a commencé. De manière plutôt faible d'ailleurs. J'ai même cru que je devenais comme toutes ces nunuches amoureuses de Malefoy. Mais c'était différent… Et au long des jours, des semaines ça s'est renforcé. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il ressentait la même chose. Grâce à Théo. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué ce que pensait Drago. La pression est devenue très puissante et on s'est rendu compte que quand nous nous touchions… elle baissait légèrement, ou en tout cas était moins douloureuse. Comme si - c'est l'impression que j'avais- j'apaisais un besoin. Alors… on a cédé au bout d'un moment. On a fait l'amour… et sincèrement je crois que ça a été une des plus belles nuits de ma vie. Pas parce qu'il s'y prenait bien et que j'ai eut droit à mon premier orgasme, mais parce que… la douleur, la souffrance, l'impression de manque que je ressentais à ce moment là a enfin disparut. Et… même si je ne sentais coupable par rapport à vous, et à Ron en particulier, je n'ai pas arrêté de céder à partir de cet instant. Parce que… c'était impossible à contrôler. Même si j'ai essayé plusieurs fois, ce qui amusait plutôt Drago en fin de compte.

- Comment ça ? Sourit Harry, attentif et diverti par le récit de sa meilleure amie.

- Et bien… les moments où je tentais d'arrêter de sortir avec lui… je tenais quelques jours à peine. Donc au bout d'un moment, c'est devenu une sorte de plaisanterie avec lui. Quand je disais qu'on ne devait plus faire l'amour, il partait en disant 'On se revoit dans deux jours!'. Il me charriait. Encore une chose donc: Drago a un sens de l'humour assez développé en fin de compte! Un peu étrange parfois. Humour noir souvent. Mais bon… »

Elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure en rougissant, se rendant compte qu'elle était un peu trop gentille avec Drago. Harry percevant son trouble la serra d'avantage contre son torse.

« Tu penses qu'il va le prendre comment ? »

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules, pourtant il sentait que ce n'était pas par manque d'intérêt mais de solution qu'elle agissait ainsi.

« Mal au début… sans aucun doute. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il faut que je lui dise avant de le lui avouer, à elle. Mais… j'ai tellement peur qu'il veuille partir. J'aurai besoin de lui… quand elle le saura. J'aurai besoin de son aide, ou au moins de sa présence. »

La porte s'entrebâilla, coupant court à toute discussion et le professeur Dumbledore apparut, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vous cherchais…

- Entrez, professeur! » Proposa Hermione en se frottant les yeux.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, tenant un livre entre ses mains tremblotantes. Les deux enseignants remarquèrent l'étrange angoisse de leur directeur et Harry se sentit brusquement de trop.

« Je peux m'en aller… commença-t-il.

- C'est assez personnel. Admit Albus.

- J'ai assez caché de choses à mes amis… soupira Hermione. Il peut rester. »

Elle proposa au vieil homme de s'asseoir, et après un court silence, il lui tendit le livre qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Le titre surpris grandement Harry, car il ne le comprit pas. _**Belahan Jiwa. **_Hermione, elle esquissa un sourire.

« J'aurai dut me douter que vous comprendriez, professeur. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce trop pleins d'informations. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux alors qu'Hermione baissait les siens.

« Comment… C'est incroyablement rare. Vous devriez déjà… être mariés et heureux ensemble… Et…

- Attendez! Les interrompit Harry. De quoi vous parlez ? »

Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais.

« Belahan Jiwa est de l'indien, Harry. Il signifie âmes sœurs. »

Harry se figea dans une expression de pure stupéfaction et Dumbledore soupira.

« Je n'avais jamais rencontré un tel cas… C'est la première fois. Vous… Vous le savez depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis la dernière année. Grâce à Théo.

- Et Malefoy le sait, n'Est-ce pas ? S'écria Harry.

- Oui, il l'a sut bien avant moi. Il connaissait déjà le cas des Belahans Jiwa. »

Dumbledore ouvrit le livre, et y lut.

« _Les Belahans Jiwa ressentent la tekanan di Asmara (pression électrique) jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin s'épanouir ensemble_. Drago et vous ressentiez toujours cette pression ?

- Non. Enfin… quand nous sommes dans la même pièce, quand nous … nous touchons. Mais, quand nous faisions réellement l'amour, ça s'arrête. Pour quelques heures seulement.

- Et quand vous êtes loin l'un de l'autre ? Demanda le professeur, passionné par cette découverte. Ils disent ici (il ouvrit le livre à une autre page qu'il avait corné): _La distance entre les Belahans Jiwa provoque la K'iinam, douleur presque invivable._

- En effet, mais elle n'est pas si insupportable que ça, on s'y fait avec le temps. Soupira Hermione. Professeur, vous comptez réellement me poser des dizaines de questions ce soir ? »

Il releva les yeux d'une autre page cornée qu'il venait de trouver, soudain désolé. Il rougit légèrement, se rendant compte qu'il avait sans doute l'air d'un gosse découvrant ses cadeaux de noël. Hermione esquissa un sourire.

« Je suis vraiment fatiguée. Nous pourrions discuter de ça ce week-end… Ou quand Théo viendra enseigner ici.

- Il arrivera vendredi soir. Mais… quel est le rapport avec ce jeune homme ?

- Il s'est beaucoup intéressé à nous en dernière année… A fait pas mal d'études, comptait même écrire un livre sur le sujet! Il s'y connaît même sûrement mieux que moi. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Alors ce sera avec joie. Vous étiez proche de ce Théodore ?

- Oui. L'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il… il m'a aidé, pendant ma grossesse. C'était la seule personne a être au courant.

- Il t'a aidé ? Répéta Harry, surpris. Tu lui as dit à lui et pas à nous ? On est tes amis aussi!

- J'avais besoin de quelqu'un, Harry. Et Théo me connaissait, ainsi que Drago, était ami avec nous deux… Il m'a hébergé pendant ma grossesse et m'a aidé avec Layla… »

Elle paraissait extrêmement reconnaissante et Harry lui-même pendant un bref instant, fut heureux que ce Théo existe. Harry soupira:

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Hermione acquiesça vigoureusement. Maintenant que ses amis savaient tout -ou presque- ses secrets, elle avait décidé de ne plus rien leur cacher… Sauf si la situation l'exigeait, bien évidemment.

« C'est à cause de Layla que tu es si… déprimée depuis des années ? »

Hermione s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, serrant son peignoir plus fort, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Oui, sans doute… Je… Il y a des moments où j'oublie presque mais le reste du temps… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur de vivre sans elle… Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a fait supporté l'absence de Drago finalement. La souffrance de ne pas la voir grandir a éclipsé le manque de Drago. Mais les deux combinés… c'est quand même assez dur à supporter. Et maintenant qu'ils sont là tout les deux, je ne me sens même pas mieux… »

Dumbledore la dévisagea, se rendant compte pour la première fois en quinze ans, qu'elle n'avait plus rien de l'Hermione Granger, battante des Gryffondor au caractère bien trempé. Il savait à quel point ça devait être dur pour elle de voir Layla et Drago, d'être si près d'eux qu'elle pouvait les toucher sans avoir vraiment le droit de le faire. Harry reprit les mains d'Hermione entre les siennes en lui souriant, réconfort simple mais sincère qui fonctionna un peu, et décrocha même un demi sourire à la brune. Dumbledore demanda.

« Puis je vous poser une dernière question ? »

Elle acquiesça, perdant son demi sourire en même temps. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce vrai que lorsqu'il souffre, vous souffrez aussi ? »

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois, blêmissant légèrement. Harry chuchota quelques insultes, autant pour lui-même que pour l'univers tout entier avant d'haleter.

« Tu veux dire que si il meurt tu meurs ? »

Cette idée lui était apparu comme un coup au cœur.

« Oui, sauf dans le cas d'une mort naturelle. Expliqua-t-elle. Mais… c'est assez compliqué en fait… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme passablement agacée de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Combien de fois avait elle réfléchit à tout ça ? Au-delà de toute logique, sa mort ne lui aurait procuré aucune peine… Mais l'idée de celle de Drago lui donnait le tournis, amenuisant tout ses espoirs. Ses mains se mirent à trembler sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, son souffle devint court, une désagréable moiteur envahit son front… Elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite dansa sa poitrine et chuchota:

« Vous devriez partir…

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Harry, s'apercevant du changement de ton opéré par son amie.

- Parce que Drago arrive. » Prévu elle.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Dumbledore se leva comme un ressort.

« Vous devriez lui dire…

- Pas ce soir. » Sourit Hermione comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il se passerait cette nuit là.

Elle se mit debout également, suivis de peu par Harry. Elle ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant face à un éblouissant regard azur, et à un craquant sourire en coin. La pression atmosphérique augmenta instantanément. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire, et Harry retint le sien. Drago les aperçut et déglutit, énervé par leur présence. Hermione se tourna vers son directeur et son ami.

« On se voit demain. Les congédia-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sur. Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

Ils sortirent, sans même prendre la peine de saluer Drago qui entra quand ils disparurent au détour d'un couloir.

« Dis donc, ça ne les étonne pas que je vienne te voir ? »

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules, ne voulant pas leur expliquer qu'ils savaient pour eux. Il ferma la porte.

« Alors… Désolé. » Articula-t-il brusquement.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et il eut du mal à résister à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil à son décolleté. Elle avait l'air surprise.

« Désolé de quoi ? S'enquit elle en resserrant les pans de son peignoir quand elle vit qu'il l'observait.

- D'avoir accepté un poste à Poudlard. Maugréa-t-il. J'aurai peut-être dut t'en parler avant de débarquer comme ça… »

Elle haussa les épaules, lui proposa à boire et le laissa quelques minutes seul, voulant s'habiller. Il s'installa sur le canapé, le cœur battant un peu trop vite. L'air était électrique, trop pour lui, trop pour sa santé mentale. Il tripota sa bague de fiançailles, ayant une grande envie de la retirer. Hermione revint rapidement, en débardeur et pantalon de toile dans lequel elle dormirait. Il eut aussi envie de lui retirer ses vêtements brutalement, et de lui faire l'amour… Sur la moquette qui paraissait assez douce. Il essaya de penser à autre chose, l'électricité se renforçant. Elle lui adressa un pale sourire.

« Je suis venu pour te dire quelque chose… Annonça-t-il finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Pour me dire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien.

- Je… je vais me marier. »

Elle se figea, le souffle court. Son corps entier se mit à trembler, et il la dévisagea, se levant d'un bond alors qu'elle palissait.

« Hermione ? »

Elle le répondit rien, des larmes coulant sur ses joues qui avaient perdu toute couleur. Sans signe avant coureur, il l'enlaça, la plaquant contre son torse, la berçant doucement.

« Tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça… Sanglota-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Répliqua-t-il d'un voix ferme mais douce.

- On… tu ne peux pas me faire ça… » Répéta-t-elle.

Il la serra plus fort contre son cœur, l'électricité se renforçant, presque invivable. Il avait l'étrange impression que chaque partie de son corps allaient bientôt volé en éclat… Il ressentait exactement la même souffrance qu'elle, et il eut envie de se gifler pour le lui avoir dit, mais aussi pour ne pas pouvoir repousser ce foutu mariage ou l'annuler simplement.

Hermione enfoui son visage dans son cou, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais il lui appartenait. Elle était sa moitié, il était la sienne… Magiquement parlant en tout cas. Il ne pouvait finir avec une autre femme… lui faire des enfants. Elle imagina rapidement un Drago Malefoy papa, et eut envie de vomir. Non, Layla était leur fille. Elle était la seule à avoir le droit d'avoir des enfants de lui.

La pression de l'air les étouffait presque, leur coupant le souffle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un instant surpris, il pensa à la repousser mais la douleur dans sa poitrine s'apaisa et il n'eut qu'une idée en tête: lui faire l'amour. Après tout, rien ne l'empêcher de coucher avec elle… Hermione méritait plus qu'être la maîtresse, l'amante, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir.

Il ferma les yeux, prolongeant le baiser en glissant ses mains dans le dos de la brune, lui retirant son t-shirt. Il lança un sort à la porte avant d'oublier le monde autour… atteignant un autre lieu, le septième ciel des _Belahans Jiwa_…

O0°0O

« Layla ? »

Layla ouvrit difficilement les yeux, réalisant qu'elle s'était endormie sur son livre en plein milieu de la bibliothèque. Le professeur Rogue lui adressa un œillade, presque sévère.

« Tu ne devrais pas te trouver ici à une heure pareille. Commenta-t-il alors qu'elle se redressait, les yeux plissés par la fatigue.

- Veuillez m'excuser, professeur… »

Elle observa la page où elle s'était assoupie, sur la renaissance de Voldemort en 1995. Elle s'expliqua.

« J'étais plongée dans ma lecture…

- Et tu as finie par plonger dans le livre. S'esclaffa-t-il. Tu devrais retourné à ton dortoir. Tu as cours demain, ça va être une longue journée.

- J'en étais au moment le plus intéressant… » Murmura-t-elle avec un moue adorable, presque boudeuse.

Rogue regarda par-dessus son épaule, et jeta un coup d'œil au livre. Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage.

« C'est une histoire qui termine bien, je te rassure. Tu liras la suite demain. Ne m'oblige pas à enlever les points que je t'ai attribués ce matin… (Il regarda sa montre et corrigea) enfin hier.

- Quelle heure est il ? S'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

- Minuit et demi. Sourit Rogue. Je vais te raccompagner. »

Il prit ses deux livres, et la conduisit jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor -sans quoi elle se serait sans doute perdue. Il lui rendit ses livres avec un sourire.

« Tu ne devrais pas traîner trop tard le soir. En tout cas, tu as prit l'un des meilleur livre sur la guerre de la bibliothèque!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisit. C'est le Professeur Malefoy. Il m'a aussi dit que c'était le meilleur, le plus objectif. Sourit elle.

- Tu lui as parlé ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. »

Elle serra les livres contre sa poitrine, ne remarquant pas l'air énigmatique de son enseignant.

« Bonne nuit, professeur. Le salua-t-elle en arrivant face à la Grosse Dame qui ronflait.

- Bonne nuit, Layla. Et ne lis pas trop tard. » Lui conseilla-t-il.

Elle répondit simplement par un sourire, ne pouvant lui promettre qu'elle ne passerait pas le reste de la nuit plongée dans l'Histoire de la Guerre. Elle murmura le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame endormie qui l'insulta de rentrer si tard avant de percevoir le regard assassin de Rogue.

Après un dernier petit signe de la main, elle apparut dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où Agathe et Violette -blotties l'une contre l'autre- l'attendait.

« T'étais passé où ? Hurla Violette dès qu'elle franchi le passage du portrait.

- À la bibliothèque… chuchota Layla en rougissant, honteuse de les avoir inquiété.

- On a crut que tu t'étais perdue… bailla Agathe. J'ai failli allé chercher mon père… »

Elle se leva en étirant ses muscles endoloris.

« Allez, au lit les filles!

- Il faut que j'aille me doucher. » S'excusa Layla.

Elle fila prendre son pyjama, et redescendit aux douches. Quand elle remonta, les deux demoiselles ainsi que leurs deux autres camarades de chambre dormaient à point fermé. Elle récupéra ses livres, et s'installa dans la salle commune pour lire… la fatigue ne prenant le dessus qu'à trois heures où elle tomba de sommeil.

O0°0O

« C'était aussi bon qu'autrefois… haleta Drago contre la poitrine d'Hermione.

- J'aurai dit milles fois mieux… » Exhala cette dernière en plongeant sa main dans les cheveux du blond, collés par la transpiration contre son front.

Il posa ses lèvres bouillantes contre son sein pour seule réponse. Leurs corps étaient brûlants et encore humides de leurs ébats. Ils étaient aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre, mais ne pouvaient se résoudre à fermer les yeux, voulant profité encore un peu du sentiment de plénitude qui les avait envahit peu à peu. Il enroula quelques boucles brunes autour de son majeur, jouant avec les milles reflets allant du chocolat au miel des cheveux de sa… _Sa quoi au fond _? Songea-t-il. Il décida de ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit pour la nuit.

« Milles fois mieux. Répéta-t-il avec un sourire coquin. Tu m'as manqué. »

Il se releva sur ses coudes pour la regarder dans les yeux, et elle le crut sur parole, car il lui avait manqué aussi.

« C'est l'électricité. Susurra-t-elle avec une moue malicieuse, reprenant ce qu'il lui avait dit quinze ans plus tôt.

- Tu crois ? Dit il, réitérant également ses paroles.

- J'en suis certaine. » S'esclaffa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, chacun plongeant dans les souvenirs de leur dernière nuit ensemble. Une nuit qui semblait bien différente à Hermione, une nuit éclipsé par la souffrance qui avait suivi… L'abandon de Layla… Les souvenirs la submergèrent et elle se sentit tout à coup presque malade. Il le sentit et caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

« Cette nuit n'était pas si plaisante pour toi que pour moi ? Maugréa-t-il, comme déçu.

- Non, Drago. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça… Je n'ai jamais passé de mauvaise nuit avec toi. Sauf celle où ta marque des ténèbres s'est mise à bouger, et que je l'ai senti. C'était assez dégoûtant. »

Elle grimaça en se remémorant ce moment, et il étouffa un rire se souvenant du hurlement qu'elle avait poussé -le réveillant impitoyablement. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en passant sa main sur sa poitrine déjà tendue. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres avant de l'arrêter

« Je serais ta maîtresse, donc je suppose ?

- Je ne te ferai jamais assumé ce rôle… Et puis, tu es mon âme sœur, non ? »

Il éclata de rire, et elle-même trouvant la situation ridicule le suivit de peu. Ils détestaient l'expression âmes sœurs, la trouvant niaiseuse et pas du tout représentative de leur relation. Quand ils furent calmés, elle chuchota.

« Je suis pressée de revoir Théo… Et Jared. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'avait même pas cinq ans… »

Elle se figea, et blêmit alors qu'il se relevait d'avantage, surpris

« La dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? C'était le soir de notre dernière nuit ensemble, non ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer, aucun son ne franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle eut soudain très envie de vomir… Non, elle avait revu Théo, pendant sa grossesse, quand elle rendait visite à Layla et qu'il l'accompagnait pour qu'elle supporte son chagrin, puis quand il avait quitté l'Angleterre et se sentait seul…

« Hermione ? L'appela-t-il en la tirant du méandre compliqué de ses pensées. Tu as revu Théo ?

- Oui. Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle en baissant les yeux.

- Mais… pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu me voir dans ce cas ? Je pensais que c'était trop dangereux… Mais si tu as prit le risque de le voir lui. Pourquoi ?

- Je… balbutia-t-elle en s'empourprant. Je ne _pouvais _pas te voir. »

Il se redressa d'avantage, et se leva, s'asseyant au bord du lit, nu comme un vers. Elle attendit qu'il parle ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

« Tu ne _pouvais _pas ou ne _voulais _pas me voir ? S'enquit il sans la regarder.

- Un peu des deux. Confia-t-elle, penaude. J'ai… j'ai des milliers de choses à te dire, Dray… Mais je ne suis pas prête à le faire. Alors, je t'en pris, ne pose pas de questions… »

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard éteint. Il détestait qu'elle lui cache des choses, regrettait de ne pouvoir lire dans son esprit parfois… Mais utiliser la légimencie sur elle lui paraissait malsain. Après un long silence, il acquiesça. Elle chuchota.

« Je sais que tu te poses des tas de questions… et je te dirai tout en temps voulu… D'accord ? »

Il l'embrassa pour seule réponse, puis se rallongea en passant ses doigts contre sa peau nue, des frissons se formant sous ses doigts. Il semblait plus triste, ailleurs…

« Tu sais… après ton départ… J'ai souffert comme je n'avais souffert, pendant des mois. La seule envie que j'avais été de me faire sauter la cervelle. Je ne savais pas si c'était tes sentiments ou les miens, ou encore un mélange des deux. Mais… Je suis bien maintenant qu'on est tout les deux. Complet. Sourit il. Les deux parties d'une même entité… »

Elle passa sa main sur son dos, glissant son majeur contre sa colonne vertébrale. Il posa ses lèvres sur son ventre.

« Tu veux dormir ? S'enquit il, plus joyeux.

- Et toi ? » riposta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il se redressa, l'embrassant avec fougue, répondant par la même occasion à sa question.

**_Note de l'auteur: Voili voulou... fin de chapitre (genre vous aviez pas capté xD)! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu... Dieu que je suis stressée, j'ai une boule de nerf en travers de la gorge --' Poster ce chapitre est drolement plus flippant que ce que je croyais. On se moque pas --'_**

**_BrefOuille, je vous remerci de m'avoir suivis jusque là xD (la fille qui pleure déjà en se disant que plus personne va lire sa fic ^^'), de tout vos reviews... Même à ce à qui ça pas plu, j'espère vraiment recevoir des reviews à ce chapitre... S'il vous plait ^^ (moue suppliante) Je voudrais bien atteindre les 200 avec le chapitre 10, mais je me fait plus trop d'illusion (là, j'ai vraiment plus espoir... j'suis stupide, ça se trouve l'histoire vous plait toujours ... xD) chut, Tess, calme toi --' (se parle à elle meme =premier signe de folie xD) Donc.... pleaseeeeuh ? _**

**_Autre chose, pour ceux à qui la fic plait toujours = un article va être poster dans quelques minutes sur les Belahans Jiwa, sur sa vraie signification du truc (parce que bon, âmes soeurs, c'est la traduction mais si j'ai pas laissé le nom français, y a bien une raison = c'est que c'est pas du tout une histoire de z'amour 'oh mon dieu drago tu es mon âme soeur xD ça a pas grand rapport... c'est seulement que je savais pas comment appeler ça autrement) sur mon blog. Il y a également des articles sur Layla, Alex, Agathe, Franck, Victoire, Drago, Hermione et Théodore. Mais tout ça c'est des bonus, vous comprendrez la fic sans lire ça hein!_**

**_Et je pense poster des scènes en plus dès ce soir. Alors, bon vu que je suis gentille (et que j'aime me faire de la pub) j'vous met un ptit extrait de scène. ^^ Théodore, Hermione, dans leur salle commune des préfets en dernière année. (morceau de scène, j'l'ai coupé pour pas qu'elle soit trop longue)_**

_Théodore se racla la gorge et demanda d'une voix pâteuse:_

_« Euh… tes copains… ils ne pourraient pas étudier avec toi ? »_

_Hermione le jaugea d'un regard sévère et il eut l'impression d'être face au professeur McGonagall. Seigneur dieu, comment s'y prenait elle ? _

_La lionne sembla réfléchir quelques minutes avant de répondre:_

_« Qui ?_

_- Bah, Potter et Weasley par exemple. » Tenta-t-il avec un sourire. _

_Brusquement, elle éclata de rire. Effet du café ? Ou folie prématurée ? Théo s'inquiétait déjà de devoir prévenir quelqu'un quand Hermione s'esclaffa:_

_« Tu as bien parler d'Harry et de Ron en train de réviser ? »_

_Théo sourcilla légèrement avant d'acquiescer, ce qui renforça le rire de la jeune fille. Qui avait il de si amusant ?_

_« Où est le problème ? »_

_Hermione le regarda, un sourire railleur digne de Drago Malefoy sur le visage._

_« Voyons, Théo… Parler de Ron et d'Harry en train de réviser plus de trois jours avant un devoir c'est comme… (elle sembla réfléchir et finit par lui soupirer:) Est-ce que tu pourrais associer le nom de Drago au mot « abstinence » ? »_

**_Voilà voilà =D C'est juste une ptite scène marrante -et y en aura pas mal- mais également des scènes un peu plus déprimantes -abandon de Layla, scènes de guerre... Si vous ne laissez pas de coms (ça me dérange pas hein, vous me laissez déjà des reviews j'vais pas trop en demander) mais que vous lisez, vous pourriez me le dire dans vos reviews, histoire que je me dise que j'écris pas que pour trois personnes xD (les coms font plaisir aussi hein xD j'dis pas non ^^')_**

**_J'vous fait de gros bisous -et j'dis au revoir à certains ? xD_**

**_Kitty_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Note de l'auteur: Hello! D'abord un grand merci (très très grand) à tous! 184 reviews en 9chapitres (j'compte le prologue), c'est juste incroyable! Alors, vraiment merci! En plus, j'ai pas l'impression que vous ayez été déçu xD Sauf si bien sur, en me voyant si déséspérée, vous m'avez tous prit en pitié xD (possible)_**

**_Pour commencer: Euuh, y'en a qui comprennent pas tout hein... Enfin, j'me dis que vous lisez peut etre qu'à moitié ou que vous lisez trop de fic (ce que je comprend, je fais pareil). Mais oui, Drago est fiancé (chapitre 3!) Relisez donc la fin! Discussion avec Narcissa... Où Drago parle de sa fiancée -une certaine Cassie que j'ai moi meme inventé et dont vous réentendrez parler [hélas, elle ne s'est pas encore faite écraser par le magicobus xD]_**

**_Ensuite, le ptit extrait que j'ai mis à la fin du précédent chapitre n'était pas un extrait de ce chapitre (euh j'poste tout les jours, j'vais pas en plus vous mettre des extraits xD autant poster toutes les demi heures sinon... y en a qui ça plairait j'pari xD)! Mais un extrait d'une scène Bonus que vous retrouverez sur mon blog dans la soirée avec d'autres scènes bonus -ainsi qu'un article sur Jared qui arrive à la fin de ce chapitre ^^ = adresse sur ma page de présentation comme toujours ^^_**

**_Ensuite... Dites... xD (ton suppliant et grand sourire niais), pour ceux qui n'avaient pas deviné ou ceux qui n'avaient pas triché... Vous pensiez à quoi concernant l'électricité et le titre ? (non, non Sigrid72, la danse australienne ça compte pas!! d'ailleurs, j'ai fait un reve très étrange où Drago et Hermione étaient déguisés en aborigènes cette nuit à cause de toi ! ^^' sans commentaires!)_**

**_Voilà, sur ceux, bonne lecture ! =D_**

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 9._**

Layla s'étira en entendant des bruits autour d'elle, et une paire inquisitrice de magnifiques yeux bleus lui apparurent, puis un sourire un peu forcé.

« Tu aurais mieux dormi dans un lit. Chuchota Alex en passant sa main dans ses boucles châtains. Tu as l'air épuisée.

- J'avais envie de lire encore un peu… » S'expliqua-t-elle, en s'empourprant.

Il esquissa un réel sourire cette fois en l'observant, et elle fronça brièvement les sourcils sans comprendre. Il haussa distraitement les épaules.

« Tu es jolie quand tu te réveilles, c'est tout… »

Elle rougit encore en baissant les yeux vers la moquette rougeoyante de la salle commune et il enfonça vigoureusement ses mains dans ses poches.

« On a cours de Métamorphose, tu devrais te dépêcher! MacGonagall n'est pas une marrante… Elle déteste qu'on ne suive pas le règlement… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé apparemment qu'on doive suivre un quelconque règlement. Elle s'étira en baillant.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Si il y a un règlement, c'est qu'on doit le suivre… Sauf quand… Il y a des choses importantes qui en dépendent… »

Il la dévisagea comme si elle était folle à lier avant de secouer la tête avec violence, comme si quelque chose voletait autour d'elle et l'embêtait.

« Prépare toi vite. » soupira-t-il finalement avant de s'étaler sur le fauteuil le plus proche en l'attendant.

O0°0O

« Bonjour. Annonça Hermione à la volée en s'installant, les joues plus roses que d'ordinaire.

- Et bah… Grommela Ron en parlant apparemment à ses œufs brouillés. T'as l'air drôlement mieux que d'habitude. »

Ginny la dévisagea pendant de longues minutes et Harry lui lança un sourire. Le professeur Dumbledore s'installa, jetant un coup d'œil aux tables encore vides d'élèves.

« Miss Granger. Vous avez retrouvé des couleurs… Remarqua-t-il, poli.

- À croire que j'ai une tête de mort vivant le reste du temps! Leur reprocha Hermione.

- Je voulais juste dire… Commença le directeur.

- Que le truc des âmes sœurs, là! Ça marche drôlement bien… s'exclama Ginny. Je trouve ça… si … romantique. »

Hermione se tourna vers elle, dans une expression stupéfaite.

« Romantique ? Répéta-t-elle avec dédain. Ça n'a rien de romantique.

- Bien sur que si! Sourit Dean. Drôlement… Enfin que ce soit Malefoy gâche un peu toute l'histoire. Mais moi, je trouve ça drôle. Comme dans les films. Vous devriez déjà être mariés! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

« Désolé, il est déjà prit!

- Ce qui veut dire ? S'enquit Harry.

- Qu'il va se marier. Et pas avec moi, je précise avant que vous pensiez qu'il …

- Quoi ? » La coupa Dumbledore.

Elle le regarda, apparemment indifférente et répéta d'une voix sourde.

« Il va se marier. Et pas avec moi. Avec une certaine Cassie… »

Don ton était si dédaigneux que Harry parut étonné. Hermione était rarement méprisante avec qui que ce soit!

« Mais pourquoi ? S'énerva le vieil homme. Il ne peut pas … aimer quelqu'un d'autre que vous ?

- Et depuis quand les Malefoy se marient ils par amour ? » Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Hermione se retourna et se figea.

« Théo! » s'écria-t-elle, la voix étonnamment suraiguë.

Elle se leva d'un bond et le serra contre elle. Il la fit virevolter dans ses bras quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers les anciens Gryffondors.

« Je suppose donc que tu leur as dit ?

- Je n'ai pas eut vraiment le choix. Grimaça-t-elle.

- Drago est là, donc je suppose que c'est à cause de la tekanan di Asmara ?

- Entre autre. » Maugréa-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers le Professeur Dumbledore qui s'était levé.

« Professeur. Merci d'avoir accepté de me prendre à Poudlard. Sourit il en lui serrant la main.

- Le directeur de Beauxbâtons m'en veut un peu de vous avoir prit ici. Je suppose donc que vos cours valent vraiment la peine. D'ailleurs… En parlant de ça, Miss Granger m'a dit que vous aviez beaucoup travaillé sur leur cas. Les… âmes sœurs.

- Belahan Jiwa. Rectifia Théo. Ce ne sont pas réellement ce qu'on appelle des âmes sœurs. Leur cas est plus compliqué que ça. Plus… Violent. Contrairement aux âmes sœurs, ils ne s'aiment pas réellement, et leur conscience est effacée par ce qu'ils ressentent. Ils ne sont plus… humains en quelque sorte.

- Théo. Soupira Hermione. Je suis en train de déjeuner. Compare moi à un extraterrestre plus tard. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es tu ici ? S'enquit elle en se rasseyant.

- Pour un cours. Répondit l'homme.

- Non, pourquoi si tôt ? »

Le visage de Théo, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond brillèrent d'excitation.

« Drago doit te dire un truc… Et je veux être là quand il le fera.

- Il va se marier. Annonça Hermione de but en blanc.

- Il te la déjà dit ? S'écria le brun. Par la barbe de Merlin… Il avait promit de m'attendre. Je voulais voir ta réaction… je veux dire, ta réaction en tant que… Belahan Jiwa. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as toujours pas renoncé à nous considérer comme des cobayes ?

- Non. Pouffa-t-il. Et je ne le ferai sans doute jamais. Alors… Tu as ressenti quoi ? »

Il s'installa au siège libre appartenant normalement à Rogue à ses cotés, attendant qu'elle lui explique tout dans les moindres détails. Dumbledore se réinstalla. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui souhaitaient apparemment tout entendre eux aussi. Elle maugréa.

« J'étais mal.

- Mal comment ? Soupira-t-il, en quête de mieux, de plus sensationnel.

- Je me suis mise à trembler, j'ai eut des sueurs froides… Et j'ai brièvement pensé que je ferai mieux de mourir. J'ai même… pleuré.

- Génial. Sourit Théo.

- Je te demande pardon ? Grogna Hermione. En quoi le fait que j'ai passé les plus affreuses minutes de ma vie est réjouissant ?

- Les plus affreuses ? Répéta-t-il. Plus affreuses que pour …Layla ? (Il hésita, ne sachant pas si elle en avait parlé.)

- La souffrance était différente. Chuchota-t-elle. Hier soir, c'était irrationnel. Alors qu'abandonner son enfant… La souffrance était légitime.

- Irrationnel ? Répéta Théo. Plus que quand on lui a posé la Marque des Ténèbres ?

- Hormis le fait que tu viennes publiquement d'annoncer que Drago était un Mangemort… La douleur était physique pour moi autant que pour lui. Là… c'était plus comme… »

Il éclata de rire et elle le fusilla du regard. Il sourit.

« C'est juste que j'attendais avec impatience une nouvelle comparaison douteuse…

- Mes comparaisons ne sont pas douteuses. Marmonna-t-elle. C'est juste que je fais avec ce que j'ai. Donc hier soir… j'ai réellement eut l'impression… que ma vie n'avait plus réellement de sens. Irrationnel donc. Parce que… Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant quinze ans, et je m'en suis bien porté…

- Quinze ans ? Répéta-t-il avec une moue narquoise.

- Quatorze ans, dix mois et douze jours. Ça te va ? »

Il sourit, vaguement moqueur. Dumbledore l'interrogea.

« Le mariage va changer quelque chose, vous croyez ?

- Au fait qu'il y ait de l'électricité dans l'air quand ils sont dans la même pièce ? Non, je ne pense pas… La seule différence, c'est qu'ils violeront les lois sacrés du mariage en se voyant. Ils ont sûrement déjà violer celles des fiançailles … Pouffa-t-il en direction d'Hermione.

- Tu sais que cette manie que tu as de parler de nous deux sans aucune pudeur est sérieusement agaçante ? Arrête!

- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop tentant. Je ne peux pas me retenir. Se plaignit il. Et puis… vous êtes tellement prévisibles. Évites tout de même de tomber enceinte cette fois… Je ne lui cacherait pas une seconde grossesse! Surtout que… Narcissa ne le supporterait pas.

- Elle est au courant ? Hurla Hermione, sa voix résonnant dans la grande salle encore vide -mais plus pour longtemps.

- C'était assez difficile de le lui cacher… Contrairement à Drago, elle voit tout, pas juste ce qu'elle veut bien voir. Et le fait que j'arrête presque de côtoyer son fils pendant un peu plus de neuf mois lui a mit la puce à l'oreille. Quand elle m'a demandé, il y a quelques années, je n'ai pas démentit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle t'aime bien. Que le seul problème que ça lui pose est le fait que Drago ne soit pas au courant et qu'elle ne puisse pas voir sa petite fille… Mais autrement… Elle est plutôt contente. Tant que Lucius n'est pas au courant, bien évidemment. Conclut il avec une grimace amère.

- Comment ça, elle m'aime bien ?

- Tu es l'âme sœur de son fils… Tu pourrais avoir des antennes sur la tête qu'elle ne remarquerait rien. »

Harry grommela.

« Même elle est au courant pour les âmes soeurs ?

- Oui. Lucius et elle… en sont. Annonça-t-il. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas le quitter… Malgré le fait qu'elle ait des tas de raisons de le faire. »

Hermione baissa les yeux, se rappelant les marques bleus sous les yeux grisés de Narcissa qu'elle avait vu un jour. Jour qui lui paraissait incroyablement lointain. Théo prit ses mains dans une des siennes.

« Tu vois, tu aurais put tombé sur pire.

- Ouais. Pouffa-t-elle. Au lieu d'avoir le père sadique, pervers et battant sa femme à chaque fois qu'elle l'ouvre un peu trop… J'ai le fils sadique, et infidèle sur le point de se marier, faisant par conséquent de moi sa maîtresse! Génial! »

Son ton ironique arracha un sourire à ses meilleurs amis. Théo soupira:

« Fils très gentil quand il veut… Qui fait gaffe sur gaffe avec toi sans s'en rendre compte. Tu le connais… Il a tellement oublié que les émotions n'étaient pas proscrites par tous qu'il a parfois du mal à savoir qu'il te fait souffrir.

- Il ressent exactement ce que je ressens. Comme je ressens exactement ce qu'il ressent. Ce n'est pas qu'il oublie, c'est qu'il fait semblant de les oublier. Répliqua-t-elle, agacée qu'il le défende.

- Ça ne le rend pas mauvais pour autant. Souffla Théo, se faisant l'avocat du diable.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il l'était. Mais la façon dont il me la annoncer… Il fait ça à chaque fois qu'il doit dire un truc que j'aurai du mal à accepter. Il me le dit très vite et brusquement comme si en faisant ça… ça passerait plus facilement pour moi. Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, cette fois. »

Elle fronça les sourcils

« Pas le choix ? Il ne peut pas refuser de se marier ? C'est une blague ?

- On a plus de trente ans. Et, à l'origine… Il doit avoir un héritier.

- Il en a une. Riposta-t-elle.

- Une qu'il ne connaît pas.

- Il la connaît maintenant. Avoua-t-elle en un murmure à peine audible.

- Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il.

- Elle est élève ici depuis cette année. Par conséquent il la connaît. En tant que Layla, élève de cinquième année.

- Il connaît son prénom ? Grommela Théo.

- Non. Son nom de famille… »

Harry interrompu leur dialogue.

« En quoi Est-ce important qu'il connaisse son prénom ?

- C'était le prénom… de la mère de mon fils. Chuchota Théo avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Elle est comment ?

- Malefoy. Sourit simplement Hermione. Ma passion des devoirs en plus apparemment.

- Et… tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- À part le fait que ma fille et son père qui ne connaît pas son existence soient dans la même pièce très souvent. Trop souvent même. Que cette même fille soit son portrait craché. Ou encore que cet homme soit quasiment marié et que ma foutue conscience m'a fait faux bond cette nuit… Tout va bien. »

Théo grimaça avant de finalement sourire.

« Ta foutue conscience t'a fait faux bond cette nuit ?

- Théo, la ferme! » Coupa-t-elle avec un regard furieux.

Il embrassa doucement son front, et elle fit la moue.

« En fait… Drago sait qu'on s'est revu tout les deux, mais ne sait pas pourquoi. Ça m'a échappé… Alors, il va sûrement t'en vouloir à mort de ne rien lui avoir dit.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis quasi hermétique à la haine de Drago Malefoy. Mais comment lui as-tu expliqué le fait que nous nous soyons revu ?

- Je lui ai dit de ne pas poser des questions pour le moment… Que je n'avais aucune envie d'y répondre. Chuchota-t-elle en rougissant, honteuse.

- Et il a arrêté de poser des question après ça ? S'exclama Théo. Ouah… C'est vraiment dingue… »

Elle haussa distraitement les épaules. Tous restèrent silencieux un instant alors que les premiers élèves arrivaient et s'asseyaient. Dumbledore tenta de poursuivre la discussion.

« Des choses étranges se sont-elles déroulé par rapport à leur… Comment dire ça ? Liens ?

- Oui, pas mal. Acquiesça Théo. Des tas … Le plus étrange a été le jour où Drago s'est fait poser la marque. Hermione s'est mise à trembler, son nez s'est mit à saigner… Et elle s'est évanouie. Elle était secouée de spasmes très violents. J'ai eut réellement peur ce jour là, même si Drago et moi savions qu'il se passerait un truc du genre. Son avant bras a saigné également…

- La cicatrice vient de là ? Soupira Harry. Tu as toujours dit que tu étais tombé… (Hermione s'excusa du regard et Théo reprit son histoire)

- Je l'ai posé sur son lit… Elle était brûlante de fièvre. Et après une bonne dizaine de minutes où j'ai cherché des sorts pour la soulager… Elle a cessé de respirer.

- Elle a quoi ? S'étonna Dumbledore en blêmissant.

- Elle ne respirait plus. Drago est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et son cœur est reparti… C'était incroyable. Ils ont passé près de deux jours à dormir après ça. Et je peux vous dire que l'électricité qu'il y avait alors dans la chambre était vraiment milles fois pire que celle de d'habitude. C'était pesant et lourd… Insupportable. »

Les autres écoutaient le récit, figés dans la même expression de stupeur. Ginny finit par rire.

« Donc, Hermione… tu es un mort vivant ! »

Hermione la fusilla du regard. Dumbledore demanda à Théo:

« Et vous avez une explication concernant cet… événement ? »

Le brun réfléchit un instant, cherchant un moyen simple d'expliquer les choses.

« Si Hermione meurt, Drago meurt également. Ils sont liés vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept. Sauf pour certaines choses…

- Comment ça ? L'interrompu le directeur.

- Disons que leurs âmes sont liées. Pas leurs corps. Certains sorts… Comme le Doloris atteignent et le corps et l'âme. D'autres comme le sectusempra non. Si on lance un Doloris à Hermione, Drago souffrira autant qu'elle. C'est la même chose pour leurs sentiments. Si Hermione est triste, Drago le sera également. D'autres choses… (Il réfléchit encore quelques instants avant de se reprendre.) Si Drago couche avec une femme… Hermione ne le sentira pas. Sauf si il ressent quelque chose pour elle.

- Et c'est possible ?

- Oui. Enfin… ce ne sera jamais aussi puissant qu'entre Belahans Jiwa, mais c'est possible. Je pense donc que le soir où Drago est officiellement devenu un Mangemort… La souffrance a été telle pour Hermione que son âme a dut penser que Drago était mort… Tant qu'elle n'a pas eut la preuve de sa vie -son retour donc, elle s'est refermée… Comme si elle était morte. »

Dumbledore paraissait sur le point de faire un attaque. Comment une telle magie pouvait elle exister ?

« Vous disiez que… Mr et Madame Malefoy étaient également des âmes sœurs ? Comment Est-ce possible ?

- Et bien, c'est héréditaire. Sauf qu'en général ça saute… cinq ou dix générations. C'est extrêmement rare.

- Vous pensez que Layla…

- Non, je ne pense pas. Sourit Théo. Layla est déjà extrêmement rare à sa manière.

- Comment ça ? » S'enquit Harry.

Théo grimaça. Il aurait bien voulu profiter d'un calme petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Hermione mais il avait l'impression qu'on lui poserait des milliers de questions avant qu'il ait put avaler une bouchée.

« Vous connaissez le sortilège du baromètre ?

- Non. Bredouilla Harry. Je devrais ?

- Il n'est pas très connu, et très rarement utilisé. Il est même banni dans certaine civilisation car il est très discriminatoire. Disons qu'il permet de mesurer la puissance magique contenu dans un être.

- On peut vraiment faire ça ? Articula difficilement Ron.

- Oui. Mais comme je le disais… C'est assez discriminatoire. Autrefois, certains s'en servait sur les bébés pour les tuer dans le cas où ils n'avaient pas un certain niveau. Elle se mesure en Waar. Un sorcier normal possède entre 2000 et 5000 W. Un cracmol n'en possède que 500 au maximum même si ça ne lui sert à rien.

- Et beaucoup sont au dessus des 5000 ? S'enquit Harry.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore est a 8000. Sourit Théodore. N'Est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Acquiesça le directeur. Voldemort était également à 8000.

- Les âmes sœurs sont également au dessus de ce niveau en général. Drago est à 9500, Hermione à 7300.

- Et Layla ? Demanda Ginny, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je l'ai mesuré dès sa naissance, me demandant ce que le fait d'être l'enfant d'âmes sœurs changerait. Drago est déjà plus puissant que la moyenne… Mais je savais que Layla serait encore plus différente, sans doute parce que la relation entre ses parents et l'absence de Drago pendant la grossesse avaient dut changés des choses…

- Quel rapport avec le fait qu'il ait été absent ? Demanda Ron en grignotant un morceau de toast.

- Un enfant sent ces choses là. Layla d'avantage, déjà quand elle était dans le ventre de sa mère. Un jour, Drago est passé chez moi alors qu'Hermione était enceinte de…

- Huit mois. Souffla Hermione.

- Huit mois. Répéta Théo. Elle était dans la cuisine et dès que Drago s'est approché de la porte… Hermione s'est mise à avoir…

- Comme des sortes de contractions. Conclut la brune en grimaçant. J'ai même crut que j'allais accoucher. »

Théo sourit.

« Moi aussi. J'ai eut une de ces trouilles. Mais dès que Drago s'est éloigné… Layla s'est calmé. Comme si elle avait senti la présence de Drago. C'est aussi pour ça que je trouve ça étrange qu'ils se soient rencontrés et aussi qu'elle t'ai rencontré sans que … ça pose problème.

- Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir… Même si, elle a dut sentir quelque chose. »

Dumbledore but un peu de son jus de citrouille avant de demander:

« Alors, quel est son taux de Waar ?

- À Layla ? 10400. »

O0°0O

Layla s'arrêta en pleins milieu du couloir alors que les autres continuaient à avancer.

« Layla… on est déjà en retard à cause de toi! Bouge! Maugréa Violette en un bâillement sonore qui fit rire Agathe.

- J'ai oublié mon livre de Métamorphose. S'écria la petite blonde en leur tournant le dos. On se retrouve dans la grande salle. »

Elle partit en courant vers le dortoir sans attendre, récupéra son livre et revint sur ses pas. Elle se figea en sentant une présence alors qu'elle arrivait dans le hall. Elle se retourna, et son cœur cessa de battre un instant. Un nœud se forma dans son ventre, l'air lui manqua.

Un jeune homme était adossé au mur. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais assez long passant devant un regard -bleu foncé aussi profond que l'océan- orné de long cils. Un teint quasi translucide. Un nez droit, parfait, aquilin. Des lèvres extrêmement minces qui se tordirent en un incroyable petit sourire en coin, légèrement narquois. Il était grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, et assez mince. Longiligne. Pourtant, sa chemise noire entrouverte laissait découvrit un torse étonnamment musclé. Les manches remontées de la chemise dévoilaient des avants bras qui paraissaient fermes. Son jean trop grand tombait, s'arrêtant sur sa taille mais Layla pouvait voir le haut de son boxer -noir également. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses poches.

Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. Il paraissait surpris. Comme si il se passait quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas. Une lueur d'incompréhension brillait dans son obscur regard. Elle reprit brutalement sa respiration, et son cœur s'emballa. Elle semblait incapable de bouger un muscle.

« Bonjour. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix incroyablement douce.

- Hey… » Fut la seule chose qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en la dévorant littéralement du regard. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite plusieurs fois comme si il souhaitait reprendre ses esprit.

« Je… Je m'appelle Jared. Jared Nott. Annonça-t-il d'une voix plus grave.

- Layla. Layla Stryder. Chuchota-t-elle, en tentant de respirer profondément -chose qui lui semblait incroyablement compliquée en cet instant.

- Layla ? » Répéta-t-il.

Il comprit alors. Où il avait vu ce regard, ce sourire… Sur le visage d'un enfant, d'une enfant des années auparavant. Un visage éblouissant qui déjà quand il avait trois ans lui provoquait des tas de frissons. Elle lui lança un timide sourire. Il sortit l'une de ses mains de ses poches, et se saisit de la main de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant ses pieds quitter momentanément le sol.

« Jolie prénom. » Susurra-t-il finalement.

Elle observa leur mains reliés, alors qu'il glissait ses doigt autour des siens, les entrelaçant aux siens. Ça lui paraissait presque naturel de le faire, comme si ses doigts avaient toujours été là pour se mêler aux siens.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais son cœur battait trop vite, encore plus vite qu'avec Alex. Milles fois plus fort. Un bruit attira leur attention, et une toux interrompit leur charmant intermède.

Jated lâcha brutalement la main de Layla, et se retourna pour faire face à son parrain.

« Drago!

- Jared. Tu es déjà arrivé ? »

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son parrain qui l'étreignit avec force. L'adolescent se dégagea et soupira.

« Papa voulait arriver plus tôt. »

Il se retourna pour revoir la créature presque mythique qu'il venait de rencontrer mais elle avait disparut.

Layla se rua dans la Grande Salle, cessant de courir en entrant. Elle s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors, le souffle court, les joues roses. Elle s'assit brutalement. Violette lui lança un sourire

« Tu as trouvé ton livre ?

- Oui. Souffla-t-elle en prenant un toast.

- Et tu vas bien ? S'enquit Agathe en la dévisageant, remarquant qu'elle semblait complètement ailleurs.

- Mmh. » grogna Layla.

Elle avait l'impression que son sang brûlait à l'intérieur de ses veines, qu'il l'enflammait proprement et presque douloureusement.

Un seul nom envahissait son esprit… _Jared…_

**_Note de moi -toujours moi xD et mes notes à la noix!= Et oui... Alors là, ceux qui aimaient pas le couple Alex/Layla sont ultra ravis... Et je vous dit: ne criez pas victoire trop tot! xD Non mais vraiment, pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'amuse vraiment à faire souffrir un personnage... Donc Jared va en baver! Donc non, ne vous dites pas 'oh, Jared et Layla vont être ensemble pour l'éternité' xD Parece que c'est pas encore le cas... Et j'en suis au chapitre 4 de la partie 2 xD Bon, vous aurez tout de meme droit à des scènes classés M (euh pas maintenant mais j'préviens les enfants tout de suite)_**

**_Sinon, pour ceux qui préférent Alex... D'abord: Hein ? Non mais d'où vous aimez plus Alex à l'homme de ma vie ? xD (quoi que je dis n'importe quoi parce que à l'origine Jared était juste censé etre un très bon ami à Layla et elle était censé filer le parfait amour avec Alex... Mais j'ai commencé à décrire Jared adossé à mur, Layla a eut un coup de foudre (et moi aussi par la meme occasion --') ce qui a tout fait dégringoler dans ma fic --' J'vous avais pas dit que je controlais rien ?)_**

**_Alors, j'fais un sondage =D (il est très très important hein! l'avenir de la fic dépend de vous! xD enfin l'avenir de la fic à partir de la partie 2 parce que la partie 1 est déjà écrite --') Alex ou Jared ? Je connais déjà l'avis de certain mais qui sait... Y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !_**

**_Euh, que dire d'autre ? Vous pourriez me préciser si oui ou non vous lisez les articles de mon blog ? Histoire que je le sache à l'avenir... ^^_**

**_J'espère atteindre les 200Reviews =) -et pour la première fois, j'pense que c'est possible ^^' (l'espoir fait vivre les imbéciles... 2nd proverbes sur les imbéciles de la soirée --' j'vais allé me coucher moi xD)_**

**_Bisous bisous, j'vous zzémmeeuh fort_**

**_Kitty_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 10._**

« Mr Nott ? »

Jared releva les yeux vers le professeur Dumbledore qui lui proposa de s'asseoir. Il obéit alors que l'homme lui posait le Choixpeau sur la tête. Il avait l'air complètement absent, ce que son père ne tarda pas à remarquer.

« Tu vas bien, Jared ? » S'enquit il avec une moue inquiéte.

L'adolescent acquiesça, entendant brusquement la voix du choixpeau dans sa tête. Celui-ci pouffa presque en lisant dans son esprit, le visage d'une jeune fille y étant encore trop présent.

« Tu devrais l'oublier… Son esprit est complètement différent du tien. Beaucoup plus pur. Il n'y a pas de mal en elle, pas de désir de faire souffrir ceux qui ne le méritent pas… Alors que toi… Tu as l'apparence de quelqu'un de bon. On t'a élevé pour que tu le deviennes. Mais au fond… Faire du mal te fait du bien. Tu ne réussiras qu'à la détruire un peu plus. Elle est trop fragile pour quelqu'un comme toi… »

Jared serra les poings, sentant son souffle se heurté dans sa poitrine. Le Choixpeau continua sur sa lancée. Mais il ne le connaissait pas. Ne savait rien de lui. Ou peut être que si au contraire, et c'est sans doute cela qui énerva le plus l'adolescent.

« Tu es trop mauvais pour elle. »

Jared grinça des dents, attendant la suite, bien qu'il ait déjà comprit où il serait envoyé.

« Tu es un manipulateur. Tu ne t'accroches pas aux gens sauf à ceux que tu connais depuis toujours par peur qu'ils te déçoivent… Tu aimes être seul. Serpentard! »

Dumbledore lui retira le Choixpeau avec un sourire.

« Longue discussion intérieure n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua t-il. Intéressante ? Clair ? Il lui arrive de blablater et que nous ne comprenions pas exactement ce qu'il veut dire.

- Il a été… _limpide_. » Annonça Jared avec une certaine sécheresse.

Dumbledore le dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

« Alors, vous avez réfléchis pour les options ? Nous n'offrons pas les mêmes qu'à Beauxbatons.

- Je le sais. Mon père m'en a parlé. Je souhaiterais étudier l'Occlumencie et la divination si possible. En plus du cours de mon père bien évidemment.

- D'accord. Approuva Albus. Pourquoi l'occlumencie ? Car vous connaissez déjà l'enseignant ?

- Euh… je l'avoue oui. » Sourit il.

La seconde raison ne concernait que lui et son père. L'enseignant le dévisagea quelques instants, sentant sans doute autre chose derrière la réponse simpliste de l'adolescent.

« Vous serez donc en cours avec Miss Stryder cet après midi… murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Théo.

- Elle est en cinquième année. Contra Jared en essayant de ne pas penser à elle.

- L'occlumencie est un cours que les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième années suivent ensemble. Ainsi que toutes les options depuis quelques années. Nous n'avons pas assez d'intéressés. C'est un cours très… complexe. Mais vous devriez aller en divination. Layla doit également y être si je ne me trompe... »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, quittant le bureau surchauffé alors qu'il avait du mal à retrouver une respiration normale.

Dumbledore se retourna vers Théo alors que l'adolescent disparaissait.

« Étrange jeune homme… commenta-t-il.

- Il n'est pas très communicatif. S'expliqua Théo. Il est assez renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne se mélange pas aux autres… Sa mère était comme lui.

- C'était une moldue ? Mr Malefoy nous l'a dit…

- Oui. Sourit Théo. Layla…

- Les pouvoirs de votre fils sont-ils plus faibles que ceux des sorciers ? Je veux dire… Le sortilège dont vous nous avez parler… J'en avais déjà entendu parler, et le ministère m'avait fait passé ce test quand j'étais jeune. Je ne m'y étais pas vraiment intéressé. Vous ne nous avez pas dit comment cela se passait il dans le cas d'un sang mêlé.

- Normalement, il est légèrement plus faible.

- Mais… chez les enfants de moldus ? Je veux dire, le cas que Miss Granger est il différent ?

- Non. Les enfants de Moldus sont en général plus puissants car leurs pouvoirs sont tout neufs. Ils ne viennent pas de leurs parents… Ils sont une sorte de nouvelle génération. »

Dumbledore s'installa derrière son bureau, croisant ses bras sur la surface plane mais encombrée.

« Vous avez dit que les pouvoirs étaient normalement plus faibles chez les Sangs mêlés ?

- Normalement car ce n'est pas le cas chez mon fils… Il est… un cas à part. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

« Puis je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

- Professeur, vous êtes l'un des plus puissant Mage existant dans notre monde… Vous le découvrirez assez vite sans mon aide. De plus, nous devons déjà nous entretenir sur le cas des Belahans Jiwa si je ne me trompe… Vous ne croyez pas que ça peut déjà nous occuper pour la journée ? »

O0°0O

En s'installant en cours de Divination, Layla sut tout de suite qu'elle détesterait réellement ce cours. L'odeur d'encens lui souleva l'estomac. Tant qu'à l'enseignante, elle se demanda si elle avait réellement eut des talents divinatoires dans sa vie.

Le professeur Trelawner commença à blablater, les élèves ne lui prêtant pas vraiment attention. Layla écrivait tout de même soigneusement tout ce qu'elle disait, Alex tentant vainement de la distraire. Un petit morceau de papier glissa sous son coude.

« D'Agathe. » souffla Alex en notant quelques mots qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec la divination.

Layla se saisit du petit papier, le dépliant après s'être assurée que le professeur ne la voyait pas.

« _Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive depuis ce matin ? Tu as l'air toute drôle._ » Avait écrit Agathe.

Elle poussa un soupire découragé. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, un jeune homme en uniforme apparaissant. Le professeur se figea et le jaugea avec ses grands yeux globuleux assez effrayants.

« Bonjour, professeur. Prononça Jared d'une voix douce. Veuillez pardonner mon retard, je suis nouveau. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a…

- Réparti ? Pépia l'enseignante. Serpentard ?

- Exactement. Acquiesça le jeune homme.

- Allez vous asseoir. Il reste une place dans le fond. »

Il acquiesça dans un charmant sourire et avança entre les poufs multicolores pour rejoindre la place libre. Layla baissa les yeux vers son bureau alors qu'il la dévisageait. Alex se raidit sur son siège, sentant une bouffé de jalousie s'emparer de lui. Agathe grimaça, comprenant sournoisement ce qui avait provoqué ce brusque changement d'attitude chez son amie.

Toutes les filles dévorèrent Jared des yeux pendant tout le reste du cours.

_Toutes… sauf une._

O0°0O

« Jolie vue… commenta Théo en observant le paysage derrière les rideau de velours noirs installés par son meilleur ami.

- J'ai vu mieux. Grommela le blond, se servant d'un liquide ambré dégageant une délicieuse odeur légèrement alcoolisée.

- Hermione, cette nuit sans doute ? Pouffa le brun en faisait fit du regard assassin de Drago. En as-tu profité ?

- Agréable. Unique. Comme toujours. Il y avait quelque chose de différent pourtant… »

Drago sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de boire une gorgée du liquide amèrement sucré.

« Elle est… différente. Je l'ai croisé des dizaines de fois… Dans la rue, au chemin de Traverse, dans des cafés… Et je n'avais pas remarqué cette différence avant cette nuit. »

Théo s'installa confortablement sur le canapé de Drago, s'emparant d'un verre d'alcool.

« Qu'Est-ce qui a changé ?

- Elle… Elle a l'air si malheureuse. Comme si quelque chose lui manquait. Comme si… elle avait perdu une part d'elle-même. Tu te souviens, autrefois, quand nous passions plusieurs heures loin l'un de l'autre ? Quand je la retrouvais, elle avait l'air d'avoir passé des heures atrocement douloureuses. Et bien, là… C'est la même chose. Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas d'heures, mais d'années… Et qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi. »

Il parut en colère en prononçant ces derniers mots.

« Tu crois qu'il est possible… malgré le fait que nous soyons fait pour être ensemble… qu'elle en aime un autre ? »

Théo esquissa un sourire, rassuré que Drago ne songea pas à autre chose, que cette personne puisse ne pas être un homme, mais une jeune fille qu'il n'avait hélas lui même pas encore aperçue. _Layla_… Quand Drago entendrait ce prénom, il comprendrait. Drago but une gorgée de plus.

« Tu dois me trouver minable, hein ? S'esclaffa-t-il amèrement. Je vais me marier… Et le fait qu'elle voit un autre homme me dérange! Tu sais, je ne l'aime pas… C'est juste que je me suis fait à l'idée qu'elle…

- T'appartient. Maugréa Théo. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'Hermione n'appartient à personne. Que son âme et la tienne sont liées mais que ça n'en fait pas ta propriété!

- Je le sais… bredouilla Drago. Mais je…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Drago. Je t'en pris, cette fois ci… ne fous pas tout en l'air. Essai d'être franc avec toi-même… Même si ça s'avère dangereux et douloureux. Même si ça doit te faire du mal… Cette fois, tente de ne pas lui en faire. »

O0°0O

« Hey! »

Layla sortit de la Grande Salle, manquant de trébucher mais une étreinte de fer la plaqua brutalement contre elle. Un sourire lui apparut, et son sang recommença à bouillonner dans ses veines. Derrière elle, Alex serra les poings et finit par grogner:

« Elle est debout, c'est bon. Tu peux la lâcher. »

Jared s'exécuta avec un nouveau sourire, plus forcé cette fois. Layla passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux en tentant de respirer convenablement. Un silence légèrement pesant s'installa, rompu par Jared et un nouveau sourire étourdissant.

« Tu ne me présentes pas ?

- Euh… bredouilla l'adolescente. Je…

- Miss Stryder ? »

La voix derrière elle la fit se retourner. Le professeur Dumbledore sortait de la Grande salle pour lui parler apparemment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jared qui baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Dumbledore revint donc vers Layla.

« Il y a un petit changement de programme. Vous aurez Occlumencie finalement dès cet après midi.

- Bien, professeur. »

Il lui accorda un sourire et se tourna vers Jared.

« Mr Nott, pourriez vous venir avec moi quelques instants ?

- Bien sur. » Acquiesça ce dernier.

Il accorda un sourire à Layla avant de suivre le directeur qui le conduit à l'intérieur de la grande salle vide. Ils s'installèrent tout deux à la table des professeurs.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du brun, et Dumbledore inspira profondément.

« Vous… savez qui elle est ? Se surprit il à dire.

- Oui. Layla. La fille de mon parrain. Je me souviens d'elle.

- Tu étais petit pourtant. Sourit Dumbledore, passant du vouvoiement à tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte.

- J'avais … quatre ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. À l'orphelinat. Et mon père avait une photo d'elle… »

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

« Tu devrais aller en cours.

- Bien, Professeur. Approuva l'adolescent en se levant.

- Une dernière question… Chuchota Dumbledore, engageant enfin la véritable discussion qui l'avait enmené à accoster l'élève. Ton père a dit que tu étais différent. Que voulait il dire par là ? »

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire, passant ses longs doigts pâles dans ses cheveux noirs ébène.

« Vous le découvrirez tout seul, je suppose. »

O0°0O

Layla se sépara des autres pour descendre dans la classe d'occlumencie à quelques mètres de celle de Potions. Elle entra dans la classe, en avance et fut surprise de voir l'enseignant en grande discussion avec un élève. Le jeune homme se retourna et son cœur eut un raté.

« Eh! L'appela-t-il. Ça va ? »

Elle acquiesça en s'installant au premier rang.

« Bonjour, Professeur.

- Miss Stryder. Alors… Que pensez vous du livre que je vous ais donné hier ? Vous A-t-il plu ? » Demanda Drago en se redressant -passant du mode adulte normal à celui d'enseignant.

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement en le sortant de son sac.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser si ça ne vous ennuie pas. »

En effet, des dizaines de petits papiers dépassaient les pages du livre et Drago esquissa un sourire.

« Quelques questions ?

- Euh… bafouilla-t-elle en s'empourprant. Il y en a pas mal en fait…

- Alors, vas y. Je suis prêt. »

Jared s'assit à coté de Layla sans lui demander son avis ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil suspicieux de la part de son parrain. Layla ouvrit son livre à la première page.

« Il est écrit ici que la force d'Harry… Enfin du professeur Potter était … l'amour. Je n'ai pas bien comprit.

- Ce n'était pas réellement… l'amour. Mais disons qu'il a survécut grâce à l'amour de sa mère pour lui la première fois. Et que la seconde c'est son envie de sauver les siens qui lui a permit de survivre. Donc… l'amour en quelque sorte. »

Elle acquiesça et ouvrit le livre à une autre page.

« Et là… ils parlent de Loup Garou… ça existe vraiment ?

- Bien sûr! S'esclaffa Drago.

- Il y a beaucoup de différentes créatures magiques, professeur ?

- Les géants, les loups garou, les vampires…

- Les vampires ? Cria Layla. Et … ils mordent les humains comme dans les films ? Dorment dans des cercueils ?

- Sans aucun doute! Pouffa Drago. Il y a aussi les sirènes… les licornes… Des tas de choses.

- C'est génial. Sourit Layla.

- En effet. » Chuchota Jared en la dévisageant.

Elle posa quelques questions puis les autres élèves arrivèrent. Drago lui adressa un sourire contrit avant de lui promettre.

« Je répondrais à toutes tes autres questions plus tard.

- Merci, professeur. »

Jared la dévisageait proprement, son regard océan passant de son visage à son corps, se demandant comment il pouvait ressentir ça pour elle… Elle n'était pas réellement le genre de fille qui lui plaisait. Physiquement, il n'y avait rien à dire. Mais le Choixpeau avait dit qu'elle était fragile… Il détestait les gens fragiles. Pourtant cette Layla, avait provoqué quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas en lui. Un désir de lui faire de la peine comme un désir de la protéger. Une envie de l'abattre comme de lui faire l'amour. Une sorte de pure contradiction qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, comme si la jeune fille elle-même ne s'était pas trouvé. _Comme si elle-même ne savait pas qui elle était…_

Layla observa les élèves qui s'installaient remarquant qu'ils étaient tous de serpentard. Elle se tourna vers Jared.

« Tu sais, ils ne vont pas beaucoup t'apprécier si tu t'installes avec moi… »

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait une phrase aussi longue en sa présence et ça lui fit l'effet d'une lumière éclatante devant les yeux. Sa voix était incroyablement douce et timide. Un simple murmure qui lui donnait l'envie de la serrer contre lui. Il resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de se reprendre:

« Je me fiche complètement qu'il ne veuille pas de moi dans leur groupe de… Fils Mangemorts.

- Tu veux dire… Que tout les Serpentards sont des Mangemorts ? S'enquit elle en blêmissant légèrement.

- Oui. Enfin… presque tous.

- Et toi ? » Maugréa-t-elle avec une nouvelle sécheresse.

Il éclata d'un rire séduisant, plein d'exubérance.

« Mon père en était un. Il… les a quitté à cause de moi. Pour moi. Sourit il. Certains mangemorts ne sont pas mauvais, tu sais. Le professeur Malefoy par exemple. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son parrain qui préparait sa baguette magique, et Layla esquissa un sourire.

« Oui, il me l'a dit. Et ton père ?

- Ils sont très amis tout les deux, depuis toujours. Ils se ressemblent pas mal. Bon, Drago est tout de même légèrement plus… violent. »

Layla essaya d'imaginer le professeur tuant ou torturant quelqu'un mais n'y parvint pas.

Drago soupira, observant cette bande d'adolescents en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'eux.

« Tout le monde est là ? »

Des grognements approbateurs lui répondirent. Il leva les yeux au ciel agacé.

« Très bien. Je vais remplacer le Professeur Rogue cette année pour ce cours. Bien que la plupart d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, je suis Drago Malefoy. J'aimerai savoir si… vous avez étudié autre chose que de la théorie durant ces dernières années ?

- Le professeur Rogue a parfois contrôlé nos esprits. Annonça une petite brune sans cou.

- Et… vous saviez vous défendre ? »

Ils baissèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement, marquant leur incapacité à le faire. Drago grimaça.

« Alors… Allons y. Mr Crabbe, par exemple. Venez. »

Un adolescent rondouillard se leva d'un pas tremblotant et Drago le fit asseoir sur une chaise qu'il avait installée entre les deux rangées de tables d'élèves.

Drago se posta face à lui.

« Tentez de me repousser. »

Il leva sa baguette et murmura

« Legilimens! »

Crabbe n'eut aucune réaction de défense et Drago sortit de son esprit. Les quinze élèves qui passèrent après lui ne furent pas plus glorieux. Il ne restait plus que Jared et Layla. Jared se leva mais Layla chuchota:

« Je pourrais essayer. »

Drago réfléchit quelques instants.

« Tu connais des sortilèges de défense ? S'enquit il finalement.

- Euh… Pas vraiment. »

Il lui fit signe de se lever.

« Très bien, alors essai de me désarmer. Dis _Expelliarmus_! »

Elle acquiesça, sortit sa baguette de sa poche, ses doigts tremblotants légèrement et finit par dire en tournant sa baguette exactement comme on le lui avait appris.

« _Expelliarmus_! »

La baguette de Drago voltigea dans les airs avant que Jared ne la rattrape, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouah, t'as réussit du premier coup. » la félicita-t-il.

Il rendit sa baguette à son enseignant qui dévisagea Layla intensément. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir où il avait déjà vu ce sourire… Pourtant, il le connaissait par cœur. Il tenta de reprendre part au cours.

« Miss Stryder, installez vous donc. »

Elle obéit sagement, baguette en main. Il leva la sienne et prononça la formule. Dans l'esprit de la jeune fille se formèrent une foule d'images plus floues les unes que les autres, désordonnées… Elle se défendait bien. Il put ainsi voir le visage amer d'un femme vieille et aigrie qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup, le visage floue d'une autre femme -plus jeune- lui chantonnant une berceuse, celui rond et bienveillant d'une religieuse, celui d'un petit garçon au regard timide mais profond, les visages d'enfants la traitant de sorcière alors qu'elle n'avait que six ou sept ans. Les images devinrent plus nets: le visage d'Harry alors qu'il montait sa valise, celui d'Hermione sur le quai de gare, le sien dans la bibliothèque, celui de Jared alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle…

Les images cessèrent. Brutalement. Mais il ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Ce n'était plus lui qui lisait en son esprit. C'était elle qui avait pénétré le sien.

Layla ne savait pas vraiment comment elle avait fait. Elle eut l'impression de quitter son corps pour se promener dans celui d'un autre. Dans l'esprit d'un autre. Elle observa le feu dansant d'une cheminé courant sur le visage d'une magnifique femme blonde au regard éteint, et le nom lui sauta aux yeux. _Narcissa_… Puis celui d'un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année ressemblant trait pour trait au nouveau professeur qu'elle avait aperçu le matin même, celui d'un bébé -Jared, celui d'un homme grand et blond lui ressemblant, une main s'abattant sur sa joue, celui d'une femme… Une femme magnifique, endormie dans un paisible sommeil, le soleil caressant la courbe de ses reins nus, les boucles de ses cheveux glissant sur ses épaules.

Elle sentit brutalement ses os se figer dans son corps et ne vit plus rien pendant un court instant. Elle comprit rapidement que c'était parce qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle les rouvrit donc pour faire face au visage de son enseignant. Il paraissait se contenir, mais elle-même sentit qu'il était en colère. Des frissons parcoururent sa peau, alors que le danger s'imposait à sa conscience. Si il n'avait pas voulu que son ancien maître voie tout ça… C'était sans doute à cause de la femme. Le professeur Granger, ancienne membre de l'Ordre d'après ce qu'elle avait put lire. Pendant un instant de pure folie, son cœur lui chuchota 'C'est tellement romantique', mais elle le fit taire.

Drago ferma douloureusement les yeux en la dévisageant.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

- Je… Je n'en sais rien… J'ai juste voulu que vous sortiez de ma tête et… »

Elle cessa de parler, des larmes perlant aux coins de son magnifique regard azur.

Il se figea. Ce visage… Cette façon de mordiller ses lèvres par gêne ou pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ce sourire indéfinissable… Son cœur se mit à battre à une allure folle dans sa poitrine alors que les morceaux du puzzle se rassemblaient dans son esprit… Le fait qu'_elle_ ne soit jamais revenue même après la guerre, l'absence de son meilleur ami et le fait qu'_elle_ l'ait revu lui, cette tristesse qu'il avait ressentie la veille…

« Le cours est fini. Annonça-t-il à la volée.

- Mais il nous reste encore une heure… bredouilla une cinquième année.

- J'ai dit: le cours est fini! »

Il semblait énervé et tous sortirent de classe. Layla restait figée sur son fauteuil, une larme glissa sur sa joue. Drago se pencha vers elle et l'essuya d'un doigt.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on rentre dans ma tête. »

Il esquissa un dernier sourire avant de sortir en courant presque.

O0°0O

Jared se pencha vers Layla quelques minutes plus tard, et sourit

« Il avait l'air très énervé. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et elle sortit enfin de sa léthargie, posant sa main sur la sienne.

« C'est étrange…chuchota-t-elle. Est-ce que tu ressens ça ? »

Il comprit qu'elle parlait des petits courant électriques vibrants entre leurs deux mains -seuls parties de leurs corps se touchant. Il acquiesça.

« Oui. Je le ressens aussi.

- C'est magique tu crois ? S'enquit elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Sans doute. » Sourit il, calmement.

Avec une lenteur exagéré, il fit glisser sa main, la plaquant contre la courbe de son cou. Elle cessa de respirer, fermant les yeux. Un soupire de bien être s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il posait son autre main sur sa joue. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, et elle sentit son haleine effleurer la sienne. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et fut surprise de le voir si près. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre quand elle susurra.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon. »

Il se recula violemment et la contempla un instant, cherchant à comprendre si elle plaisantait ou non. Un sourire narquois se posa sur ses lèvres quand il comprit qu'elle disait vrai. Il reprit son visage entre ses mains en coupe.

« Comment se fait il que personne n'ai jamais voulu embrasser un tel visage ? C'est incroyable… Moi, c'est la seule chose qui m'obsède depuis que je t'ai rencontré. » Soupira-t-il, d'une voix veloutée.

Elle se sentit frémir. Il chuchota.

« Tu as des lèvres… magnifiques… »

Il les effleura du bout des siennes, son regard vrillé au sien, attendant de savoir si oui ou non, il avait le droit de l'embrasser réellement.

Un vacarme assourdissant provenant du fond de la salle interrompu leur premier -ou dernier ? songea Jared- moment d'intimité. Layla se retourna vivement pour voir Alex qui la dévisageait. Jared étouffa un rire sans joie.

« Toujours là quand il faut pas celui là. » maugréa-t-il.

Layla se leva d'un bond.

« Alex. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On a terminé les cours et on m'a dit que vous aviez fini plus tôt. » Expliqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle rassembla ses affaires sans faire attention à Jared qui avait vigoureusement enfoncé ses poings dans ses poches. Il ne quittait pas Alex des yeux. Il aurait bien cogné ce petit visage parfait d'enfant bien élevé. Layla allait sortir, mais se retourna une dernière fois.

« Au revoir, Jared.

- À plus tard, Layla… » Chuchota-t-il.

Elle hésita un instant mais suivis finalement Alex qui l'attendait. Ce dernier, dans un instinct de pure jalousie, passa son bras par-dessus son épaule, comme il l'aurait fait avec sa petite amie. Layla ne le repoussa pas.

Jared serra d'avantage des poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Lorsque les deux adolescent disparurent et que leurs pas s'éloignèrent, il fixa son regard sur la porte fermée… Laquelle explosa en des milliers de petits morceaux de bois.

O0°0O

Drago se rua sur la salle d'Arithmancie et faillit hurler de rage en voyant qu'elle était vide. Il avait oublié que certains cours ne duraient pas aussi longtemps que le sien. Il repartit en courant vers les quartiers d'Hermione mais elle n'ouvrit pas. Il en conclut donc qu'elle n'était pas là. Il réfléchit un instant, fonça vers la bibliothèque, puis vers le parc… Elle avait disparut. Il grogna quelques insultes à son adresse, puis à la sienne en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas cherché où il fallait.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle des professeurs à la volée, le souffle court. Il n'y avait que trois personnes. Harry, Théo et Hermione qui le dévisagea avant de se lever en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu vas bien ? »

En s'approchant de lui, elle sentit qu'il était en colère et se recula d'un pas. Théo baissa les yeux avant de se lever, comprenant ce qu'il était en train de se produire, analysant plutôt bien les émotions de son meilleur ami.

« On… On devrait sortir.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Cracha Drago. Enfin pas pour l'instant. »

Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air vaguement agacée.

« La colère de ne dispense pas de la politesse.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai de la place pour de la colère dans ma tête ? S'écria-t-il. Alors là, c'est le bouquet. Toi qui sait toujours tout, tu te plantes le jour même où j'ai besoin que tu me comprennes. »

Elle saisit brutalement sa main dans la sienne et sortit de la salle en le tirant derrière elle. Quand ils arrivèrent dans un couloir vide, il la plaqua violemment sur le mur, lui coupant le souffle.

« Comment… »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, et baissa la tête, sentant déjà des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Il finit par chuchoter, d'une voix incroyablement lointaine et triste:

« Comment as-tu put me faire ça ? »

**_Note de l'auteur: Niark niark niark (rire sadique d'auteur encore plus sadique xD) J'adore arrêter à ce genre de moment =D (là, vous me détestez hein ? xD) _**

**_Bref, j'voudrais d'abord remercier Sariita qui m'a laissé un com sur mon blog; Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer que Victoire était censé etre rousse, pas blonde. J'ai put rectifier mon erreur et changer la photo Mercii =D (en plus, suis trop fière d'avoir découvert cette photo de laurence leboeuf, elle a des yeux étourdissants à la mode vélane, meme si parait il: elle fait peur xD y en a qui sont drolement impressionnables ^^)_**

**_Ensuite, j'vais allé tuer Alex de ce pas. Enfin, il va se suicider parce que personne ne l'aime --' Vous préférez toutes Jared... (moi aussi mais chut, j'suis pas censé faire de favoritisme tant que Layla n'a pas épouser l'un d'eux xD... si ça arrive...) Pfff, déprimant. _**

**_BrefOuille, merci à tous pour tout vos reviews, ça me fait toujorus aussi plaisir, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^ J'vais poster d'autres scènes bonus sur mon blog ce soir ou demain ainsi que deux nouvelles présentations: Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy ^^ _**

**_La suite dès demain, je suppose xD 130 reviews ? (je tiens à préciser avant que quiconque me fasse la remarque que ce n'est pas du chantage, bien que je sois une chantageuse très souvent -oui j'sais ça existe pas comme mot xD- je continuerai à poster un chapitre par jour jusqu'à la fin de la partie un vu qu'elle est finie -peut etre meme deux pour noel =D Par contre, je ralentirais le rythme pour la partie 2 étant donné que je doute de l'avoir fini dans les prochains jours bien que je sois en vacance...noel en famille, que voulez vous --', donc vous n'étes pas forcé de mettre des reviews pour avoir la suite, bien que forcèment, ça me donne plus envie de la poster rapidement, bien évidemment. Parce que j'crois que je suis devenue une accro au reviews... c'est comme le coca cola pour moi maintenant, j'suis dépendante xD)_**

**_Bisous bisOus, pressée d'avoir vos reviews tout de meme =D _**

**_(ptite précision à nouveau: Jared, c'est mon jared, mon zamoureux à moi que je aime! vous avez le droit de réver de lui, mais uniquement si il est habillé! Les réves où il est aussi nu qu'Adam -celui de la pomme xD- me sont réservés ^^)_**

**_Kitty_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 11._**

Hermione cessa de respirer. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti un tel panel d'émotions chez son amant de toujours. Elle glissa ses mains autour de sa nuque, rapprochant son visage du sien. Ils restèrent sans bouger, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre pendant de longues minutes, cadrant leur souffle l'un sur l'autre. Elle finit par chuchoter, ses lèvres se rapprochant des siennes.

« Allons dans ma chambre.

- La mienne est plus proche. » Répliqua Drago avec rancœur.

Il prit sa main, mêlant ses doigts aux siens, la conduisant jusqu'à ses quartiers. Ils y entrèrent en silence, et s'installèrent sans dire un mot sur le canapé. Elle colla mécaniquement son corps au sien, et il passa son bras par-dessus son épaule, l'attirant dans une étreinte de fer. Une larme s'échappa du regard chocolat d'Hermione et il la cueillit d'un baiser.

« Raconte moi… » Souffla-t-il finalement.

Malgré tout, il ne voulait lui faire de mal, ne pouvait lui en faire. Et ses cris, sa colère la blesserait. La manière douce lui paraissait soudain plus simple. Si il réussissait à se maîtriser… Il avait déjà était désagréable dans le passé, et les émotions d'Hermione l'avaient alors désarçonnés. La faire souffrir n'était même pas une option envisageable. Il n'avait pas envie de lui en faire… Comme il n'avait naturellement pas envie de s'en faire à lui-même. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lancer.

« Quelques semaines après que nous nous soyons vu pour la dernière fois… J'ai comprit que j'étais enceinte. Et j'ai immédiatement sut que je l'étais de toi. Je savais qu'il était impossible pour nous d'avoir un enfant, et de l'élever ensemble. J'ai pensé à avorter (il se raidit brutalement) mais je savais que je ne pouvais lui enlever la vie alors qu'elle était… une part si importante de nous. J'ai été voir Théo…

- Pourquoi pas moi ? La coupa-t-il, la colère réapparaissant un court instant.

- Qu'aurais tu voulu que nous fassions, Drago ? S'enquit elle avec un sourire mélancolique, connaissant déjà sa réponse.

- Nous aurions fuit tout les deux. Ça ne m'aurait pas déplu. Nous aurions put… vivre ensemble, comme c'était prévu… »

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Passer nos journées à faire l'amour… »

Il embrassa le haut de son front -s'y forçant presque cependant- et elle reprit son récit:

« Il m'a proposé de m'aider à partir. Mais je ne voulais pas abandonner mes amis. Je ne suis pas… lâche. Et, qu'aurais je fait pour expliquer mon absence ? Théo m'a alors proposé de… la mettre dans un orphelinat. C'était la solution de facilité, je l'avoue… Mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai vécu chez Théo à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à grossir. Et j'ai accouché là bas… Nous l'avons gardé une semaine avant de la déposer dans un orphelinat. Ça… ça a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai eut à faire de ma vie. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue rose et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je... Continua-t-elle. Je ne pensais même pas… la revoir. Ici. Je pensais que je ne la verrai plus jamais… Mais maintenant qu'elle est là… Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de la serrer contre moi… »

Il l'enlaça plus fort et elle s'accrocha à sa chemise comme autrefois. Elle chuchota

« Dis moi que tu ne m'en veux pas… Que j'ai prit la bonne décision.

- Je ne peux pas. Riposta-t-il, la voix plus froide et dure. J'ai passé les quinze dernières années à me demander pourquoi j'étais si mal… Je croyais que c'était le manque de toi. Mais, il y a elle également. Je ne peux pas oublier que tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis dans cette histoire. Que tu as prit ta décision seule alors que ça me concernait également.

- Je n'aurai pas fuit. S'écria-t-elle en se détachant de lui. Je n'aurai pas fuit, Drago. Même avec toi. Je ne suis pas une trouillarde.

- Tu n'avais pas à l'être. Je me serai occupé d'elle. Je serais partit avec elle seule si il avait fallu. » Contra-t-il.

Elle se figea. Voilà une situation, que même à l'époque, elle n'avait pas envisagée.

« Elle n'aurait pas eut une vie normale. Les Mangemorts vous aurez suivis comme avec Théo. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle a été heureuse sans famille ? À vivre dans un orphelinat pourri ? »

Elle se leva d'un bond, s'éloignant de lui comme si il était atteint par une maladie extrêmement contagieuse.

« Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher ! Hurla-t-elle. Je n'avais pas le choix, Drago!

- On a toujours le choix! »

O0°0O

Alex s'arrêtant devant la porte de la Salle commune des gryffondors, et Layla se tourna vers lui, surprise.

« Qu'y A-t-il ?

- Tu allais l'embrasser ? S'enquit il brusquement en la regardant, le regard noir.

- Euh… Je n'en sais rien. » Chuchota t-elle en s'empourprant.

Il parut réfléchir pendant un millième de seconde puis l'attira vers lui dans un étreinte implacable, posant avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir ou de penser à ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il l'embrassait. Avec fougue. Elle ne songea même pas à l'arrêter tant ce fut agréable. Ses joues s'enflammèrent. Il cessa de l'embrasser, le visage rose.

« Alors ? C'était comment ? »

Il paraissait inquiet. Elle tenta de rassembler ses idées dans son esprit, chose pas facile à faire en sa présence. Elle finit par souffler:

« Très bien. »

Il esquissa un sourire, saisit sa main dans la sienne et chuchota le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

O0°0O

« Comment vas-tu ? Bonne journée ? » Demanda Théo à son fils alors que celui-ci posait un cadre sur un meuble des quartiers de son père.

Jared haussa négligemment les épaules et Théo insista.

« Tu te plais ici ?

- Mouais. Maugréa l'adolescent.

- Tu t'es fait des amis ?

- Pas spécialement…

- Même pas une jolie fille qui te plairait ? » Sourit Théo.

Jared se retourna vers son père, le fusillant du regard et Théo éclata de rire.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. Elle est comment ?

- C'est Layla. » Chuchota Jared.

Théo se tourna vers lui et fit la moue, surpris. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de soupirer.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, Jared. Admit il finalement. Je te l'ai déjà dit: ne t'attache pas. Tu ne peux pas. Tant que… tu ne contrôle pas mieux tes pouvoirs.

- Je sais, pa'. Maugréa Jared. J'ai failli l'embrasser… confia-t-il, penaud.

- Tu ne vas pas aussi vite d'ordinaire. Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?

- J'en avais envie… Elle est très jolie. »

Théo haussa distraitement les épaules avant de conclure:

« Je ne l'ai pas encore revu.

- Elle est magnifique. Soupira Jared, comme si la beauté de Layla était douloureuse à admettre. Je me sens… étrangement proche d'elle.

- Jared… commença Théo avant que son fils ne le coupe.

- Ne t'attache pas avant que tu ne contrôle tes pouvoirs! » Conclut sèchement Jared, dans une parfaite imitation de son père.

O0°0O

« Vous vous êtes embrassé ? Hurla Victoire à la limite de l'hystérie. C'était comment ? Il n'a pas mit la langue, j'espère ?

- Victoire! S'écria Agathe en grimaçant. Tu es dégoûtante! »

Layla rougit légèrement en enfilant son jean. Agathe proposa:

« Tu veux que je te prête des vêtements ? Alex adore le rouge. » Pouffa-t-elle.

La petite blonde la fusilla du regard en enfilant un débardeur blanc, moulant parfaitement sa petite poitrine. Agathe soupira.

« Comment Est-ce que tu fais ? Tu pourrais porter un sac à patate je crois que tu serais tout de même magnifique.

- On s'en fiche! Siffla Victoire entre ses dents. C'était bien ou pas ? Le baiser, je veux dire.

- Et bien… oui, je crois… Je n'avais jamais embrassé un garçon avant alors… »

Victoire et Agathe se mirent à hurler comme jamais et Layla se sentit rougir.

« C'était ton premier baiser ? Gloussa Agathe. Ouah… avec mon cousin! C'est tellement romantique.

- Oui! Rajouta Victoire. C'est bizarre, j'avais l'impression que le mec de Serpentard te plaisait pourtant… »

Agathe lui donna un violent coup de coude pour la faire taire et un silence de plomb s'installa dans le dortoir. Layla soupira finalement, menteuse:

« Non. Il ne me plaisait pas particulièrement. »

O0°0O

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, le visage étonnamment pâle. Peu d'élèves étaient installés et sa fille n'en faisait hélas pas parti. La voir lui aurait pourtant redonné le sourire. Elle s'assit entre Théo et Harry qui se tournèrent brutalement vers elle d'un même mouvement. Théo la dévisagea avant de grogner:

« Il était en colère, hein ?

- Non, bien sur que non. Il était ultra ravi que je lui ai caché l'existence de sa fille, et nous avons fait l'amour pour fêter ça. Ironisa-t-elle. Bien sur qu'il était en colère! »

Elle planta violemment sa fourchette dans un morceau de poulet innocent. Théo posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Tu n'aurais peut être pas dut venir… Tu sais très bien que quand tu es en colère, tu pleures…

- J'avais faim! » Grommela la brune alors que Dumbledore s'installait.

Ginny lança un coup d'œil navré à sa meilleure amie avant d'observer chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Hermione comprit son manége et siffla entre ses dents.

« Il n'était pas en colère au point de me frapper! Il ne me frappera jamais de toute façon. Quand j'ai mal, il a mal aussi, il n'est pas stupide! »

Théo essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Mon fils craque pour ta fille!

- Le mien aussi, soit dit en passant. Annonça Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit Théo en haussant les épaules. Il a interdiction de l'approcher. »

Hermione se tourna vers son meilleur ami, sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi ça ?

- Euh… Il… bafouilla-t-il. Il n'est pas fait pour elle, c'est tout.

- Et pourquoi ? » Insista Hermione.

Dumbledore dévisagea Théo, attendant une explication qui avait sans aucun doute rapport avec ses pouvoirs. Théo finit par chuchoter.

« Il … Il possède 15000 Warr.

- C'est possible ? Haleta Dumbledore.

- Unique. Souffla Théo en baissant les yeux. Et dangereux. Pour lui comme pour ceux qui l'entourent.

- Est-ce déjà arrivé ? Grommela Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

- Deux fois dans les derniers siècles. Les deux sont morts avant d'atteindre leur majorité. Trop de puissance ne peut-être enfermé dans une seule personne sans qu'elle ne perde le contrôle. Quand Jared est en colère… ça peut s'avérer dangereux. Très dangereux. »

Drago arriva derrière eux et siffla.

« Ce qui explique l'état de la porte de ma salle de classe. »

Théo lui adressa un sourire alors qu'il s'installait à coté de lui.

« Dois je m'attendre à devoir le punir ?

- Non, c'est déjà réparé. Des milliers de morceaux de bois… Ce garçon mériterait des baffes… »

Hermione avait le regard vrillé à son assiette. Théo se racla la gorge et Drago lui lança un regard assassin.

« D'ailleurs… Il n'est pas le seul. »

Théo grignota soigneusement une aile de poulet.

« Ah bon ?

- C'n'est pas en jouant la carte de l'amnésie que je vais résister à l'envie de te frapper…

- Tu avais d'autres solutions peut-être ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Je n'en avais pas, étant donné que je n'étais pas au courant. » Riposta sèchement le blond.

Jared entra dans la Grande Salle, seul et Rogue commenta:

« En voilà un qui ne se fait pas facilement des amis…

- Les filles par contre. Pouffa Drago.

- Ne l'encourage pas. » Répliqua Théo en faisant signe à son fils.

L'adolescent acquiesça en se rapprochant de la table des professeurs. Drago le regarda par-dessus ses cils.

« Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il est arrivé à la porte de ma salle de classe par hasard ?

- C'est une porte. Répliqua Jared avec une moue railleuse. Que veux tu qu'il lui arrive ?

- Très drôle vraiment! Ironisa Drago. La prochaine fois… défoule toi sur autre chose!

- C'était la porte ou le visage d'un crétin de Gryffondor… Alors, il valait mieux que ce soit la porte, non ? »

Théo enfouit son visage entre ses mains -honteux d'avoir un fils pareil- alors que Drago se mettait à rire.

« En effet, vu comme ça… Tu es pardonné. Et… Tu n'as pas eut le temps de passer en Occlumencie aujourd'hui. Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ? Pour te défouler… Sur moi.

- Avec joie. Sourit Jared en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais c'est de ta faute si on n'a pas eut le temps de finir… J'crois que les Serpentards ne t'apprécient pas beaucoup… Tu leur fais peur. »

Théo étouffa un rire.

« Il fait peur à tout le monde. Que s'est il passé en fait ?

- J'en sais trop rien… sifflota Jared. Il est partit en jurant, en nous laissant en plan après nous avoir hurler de dégager… C'était le cours le plus intéressant de la journée soit dit en passant…

- Merci, Jared. Je vais me faire virer. Grommela Drago en jetant un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui paraissait amusé au contraire.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? Chuchota finalement Théo. Pour Layla.

- Vous l'avez appelé Layla ? S'étonna Drago. Elle m'a regardé exactement comme… Hermione… Alors…

- Après qu'elle ait lu dans ton esprit ou avant ? S'esclaffa Jared.

- Elle a lu dans ton esprit ? » S'exclama Hermione.

Drago baissa les yeux, et grimaçant.

« Ouais… C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs. C'est la première fois depuis… mes quinze ans que quelqu'un arrive à pénétrer mon esprit aussi rapidement… ça ne m'a pas beaucoup plu…

- Qu'a-t-elle vu ? Soupira Hermione, effrayée qu'elle ait pu comprendre par un quelconque moyen l'identité de ses parents.

- Ma mère… Mon père… Théo quand on était petit, Jared bébé… Et toi. »

Hermione cessa de respirer.

« Moi ? Moi étudiant à la bibliothèque, n'Est-ce pas ? Ou moi en train de te parler ? »

Il grimaça et elle imagina le pire.

« C'est pas vrai! Tu plaisantes ? C'est la première image que t'as de moi ? »

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle et éclata de rire.

« Non, Hermione… c'était pas ce genre d'image. Je ne suis pas malade à ce point.

- Alors, quoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait cette tête ? J'étais habillé hein ?

- Non. Admit il. Mais tu dormais.

- Je dormais ? Répéta-t-elle, surprise. Je dormais ?

- Oui, tu dormais. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, la prochaine fois je t'imaginerais en… »

Il se tut, n'osant pas finir sa phrase. Théo éclata de rire devant la mine renfrogné de son meilleur ami, qui venait d'admettre publiquement que la première image qu'il avait d'Hermione était plutôt… sensible au lieu d'être celle qu'il aurait dut avoir d'elle. Hermione baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

« Mais… On ne me voyait pas trop hein ? »

Drago poussa un soupire désespéré qui fit rire à nouveau Théo avant de grommeler:

« Non, on ne voyait absolument rien. On aurait dit la vierge Marie en personne, promis. Mais à moins qu'elle soit stupide, elle comprendra sans doute que si j'ai une image de toi en train de dormir dans ma tête, c'est sans doute qu'on n'a pas passé une nuit à jouer aux échecs! »

Harry lui-même ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part de sa meilleure amie. Jared se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence aux enseignants.

« Vous êtes mes profs… Même si l'un est mon parrain et l'autre mon père… Je n'ai pas très envie de savoir de quoi vous rêvez. Je vais m'en aller.

- Attend! Rit Drago. Désolé, Jared. Mais juste une question… C'est qui le Gryffondor que tu voulais massacrer ? Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une Gryffondor dans ma classe. Et c'est une fille… Et si tu as envie de lui arracher la tête, j'aimerai mieux que tu t'abstiennes.

- Non, ce n'était pas… Layla… Ce n'était… personne. »

Il allait se retourner quand Théo l'arrêta.

« Ce personne est il en train de rentrer dans la Grande Salle avec Layla ? »

Jared observa la porte et remarqua en effet qu'Alexander Weasley entrait dans la salle avec Layla, et qu'ils étaient étrangement proches l'un de l'autre. Théo dévisagea la jeune fille.

« Ouais… Elle est magnifique. Commenta-t-il comme pour lui-même. Alors Jared ? »

Jared soupira et claqua des dents.

« Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Je te déteste. » Grommela-t-il avant de quitter l'estrade des professeurs.

Drago étouffa un rire.

« Ça veut dire oui ?

- Ça veut dire oui… Chuchota Théo avant d'interpeller son fils. Merci, fiston! »

Jared haussa les épaules en allant s'installer. Layla lui jeta un coup d'œil puis un timide sourire auquel il ne répondit guère. Hermione pouffa.

« Quel mauvais caractère. Il va faire la tête à Layla si elle sort avec Alex, tu crois ?

- Non. Mentit Théo. Enfin, si sûrement… Enfin, il va la détesté tout en ayant très envie de… euh… Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.

- Tu n'allais pas dire quelque chose comme 'déshabiller', rassure moi! Grommela Hermione.

- Non, j'allais plus utiliser l'expression 'faire l'amour' mais si tu préfères le terme… »

Un violent coup de coude à l'estomac de la part de la part de Drago le fit taire. Le blond lui rappela.

« Elle a quinze ans! Calme ta joie.

- Et toi quand tu avais quinze ans, mon dragonichou chérie! Roucoula Théo.

- C'est la pire imitation de Pansy que je n'ai jamais vu. » Rigola Drago.

Théo haussa les épaules, avant de sourire à Hermione qui lui tira la langue. Il soupira:

« En tout cas… Il était bizarre quand il en parlait.

- Tu as sûrement le seul fils adolescent qui te parle de ses copines. Nota Drago. Alors, il a le droit de le faire en étant étrange.

- Non, je veux dire… Plus bizarre que d'habitude. »

Son regard oscilla entre Layla et Jared. La jeune fille était entourée de ses nouveaux amis, à sa place malgré le fait qu'elle soit nouvelle et légèrement différente. Alors que son fils était seul, grignotant son repas du bout des lèvres, pas affamé pour un sou. Ils étaient deux parfaits opposés. Leurs cheveux -le noir contre le blond, les yeux -le foncé contre le clair… Jared paraissait si dur, alors que Layla était la douceur incarnée.

Il passa le reste du repas à contempler les deux adolescents, sentant une différence sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dans les coups d'œil persistants que lançait son fils à la jeune fille. Quelque chose… d'_unique_.

O0°0O

Le lendemain soir, Dumbledore interpella Layla à la fin du dîner. Elle adressa un petit signe de la main à ses amis avant de rejoindre la table des professeurs. Le directeur l'interrogea:

« Tu as choisis tes options ?

- Je… crois que oui. Chuchota la jeune fille en s'empourprant.

- Très bien. Nous voudrions… discuter avec toi. Dans mon bureau dans une dizaine de minutes, d'accord ?

- Bien sur. »

Elle esquissa un sourire en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant.

« Un problème ?

- Non. Rien du tout. »

Elle leur adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de sortir. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir Jared de la tête, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait évité pendant toute la journée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit simplement parce qu'il était beau… Ou juste parce qu'il y avait des étincelles quand il la touchait… Il y avait forcément autre chose. Elle monta poser ses affaires dans son dortoir et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Quelques enseignants étaient présents: Hermione, Drago, Harry, Théo, Rogue et MacGonagall. Elle esquissa un sourire timide alors que le directeur lui proposait d'entrer. Elle obéit et il fit apparaître une chaise sur laquelle elle s'installa sagement. Le professeur commença:

« Tu as dut deviner que nous souhaitions te parler d'autre choses que de tes options ?

- Euh… Je m'en doutais, professeur. Sourit t-elle en s'empourprant.

- Très bien… Nous voudrions discuter avec toi de tes pouvoirs… De certaines choses qui se sont passé ces derniers jours.

- Les sortilèges informulés. Murmura Layla.

- Entre autres. Acquiesça le directeur.

- La légimencie, le fait que je me sois si bien défendu contre l'impero… énuméra-t-elle.

- En effet. Sourit Dumbledore. Comment as-tu fais ?

- Et bien… Je n'en sais trop rien… C'est comme si tout était très simple. Il me suffit de vouloir quelque chose pour que… ça se passe. Si je n'ai pas envie qu'on contrôle mon esprit… et bien, on ne le contrôle pas. J'ai eut plus de mal à me défendre contre le sortilège Legimens… »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant et Dumbledore soupira.

« Tu trouves tout trop simple ? Même les cours… théorique ?

- Et bien… Une fois qu'on m'a expliqué quelque chose une fois, je le comprend. Mais j'a toujours été comme ça, avec les cours normaux à l'école… moldue. Quand on me dit quelque chose, je le retiens. Comme quand je lis quelque chose, je m'en souviens également. »

Hermione la dévorait du regard alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Sa fille lui ressemblait tant. Les doigts de Drago frôlèrent imperceptiblement les siens pour lui signifiait qu'il pensait la même chose. Théo esquissa un sourire en le voyant. Il avait l'impression que son meilleur avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de dire à sa fille qui il était… Ce qui lui aurait sans doute une magnifique crise de colère la part d'Hermione. Il se doutait qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque.

Dumbledore continua:

« Donc, tu as choisis tes options ? Tous les professeurs ont été ravis de t'avoir en classe, et accepteraient de continuer. Sauf le professeur Trelawner… pour une raison qui m'échappe.

- Elle a dit à un élève qu'il allait mourir. Grommela Layla. Tout ça parce qu'il y avait un chien -un sinistros- soit disant dans le fond de sa tasse à thé. La seule chose que je voyais, c'était un soleil et une croix. La souffrance et le bonheur. Donc… Franck Londubat était censé être heureux de souffrir… Elle n'a pas apprécié que je lui demande où elle voyait un chien là dedans. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un air profondément exaspéré qui arracha un rire à Drago. Le professeur MacGonagall se permit même un rictus ressemblant presque à un sourire. Dumbledore lui demanda alors, se retenant à grand peine de sourire également.

« Alors, qu'Est-ce que tu choisis ?

- L'occlumencie et l'Arithmancie. Annonça-t-elle.

- Parce que les enseignants sont là et que tu ne veux pas les offenser ? Soupçonna le directeur.

- Non, non! Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que les matières me plaisent plus que les autres… La divination est une discipline trop nébuleuse. Les soins aux créatures magiques… Disons que même les animaux magiques ne me plaisent pas plus que ça. L'étude des moldus, c'est assez ennuyeux je dois dire. Tant qu'à l'étude des runes, je pourrais toujours l'apprendre en dehors des cours si je le souhaite. Expliqua-t-elle.

- D'accord, dans ce cas. Très bien. Il y aura également une nouvelle option cette année. Tu veux être la première inscrite ? J'en parlerai demain, mais si tu le souhaites…

- Euh, ça dépend de ce que c'est. Chuchota Layla.

- Du sport. Vu de manière plutôt magique bien évidemment. Annonça Théo. C'est moi qui l'enseignerait. Mais le premier cours sera ouvert à tous… Ensuite, vous pourrez arrêter.

- Alors, d'accord. Acquiesça vigoureusement Layla.

- Très bien, Layla. Tu peux rentrer dans ton dortoir. »

Elle se leva.

« Bonne soirée, professeurs.

- Ne traîne pas trop à la bibliothèque, Layla. Ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire railleur.

- Euh, je ferai mon possible. » Mentit elle en haussant les épaules avant de quitter la pièce.

O0°0O

Layla quitta la bibliothèque au alentour de minuit, son livre toujours dans les mains. Cette fois, il portait sur les vampires, sujet qui -depuis que le professeur Malefoy en avait parlé, l'obsédait presque. Elle arriva au couloir des Gryffondors quand elle se sentit tiré en arrière. Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche, atténuant son cri. La voix douce mais grave chuchota à son oreille:

« Calme toi, c'est juste moi. »

Elle cessa de s'agiter et se retourna vivement dès qu'il la lâcha, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle le fusilla du regard, faisant fit des palpitations de son pouls devenant légèrement plus rapide.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Désolé. Soupira Jared. Je ne voulais pas… t'effrayer. Mais j'avais envie de te voir.

- Pourquoi ? Haleta-t-elle, surprise.

- Je n'en sais trop rien. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui. Tu m'évites ? »

Il s'avança vers elle, et elle recula, se plaquant au mur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, la faisant rougir.

« Tu sors avec Alex ?

- Non. Enfin… je n'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas. Je…

- Vous vous êtes embrassé ? Siffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle, montrant bien que c'était en tout cas son propre but.

- Oui… avoua-t-elle, penaude.

- J'aurai voulu être le premier. »

Il frôla sa bouche du bout des lèvres, et incapable de refreiner son désir plus longtemps, elle suggéra.

« Sois le deuxième. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, brutalement, passa une main derrière sa nuque, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes. Les mains de la jeune fille glissèrent sur sa taille, l'attirant vers elle autant qu'elle le pouvait. La langue de Jared passa sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle lui accorda avec un sourire. Des milliers de petits courants électriques traversaient sa peau à chaque endroit où leur peau se touchait. Son souffle devint hiératique alors que son sang s'enflammait dans ses veines….Ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle avait. La main libre de Jared glissa contre son ventre, sous son t-shirt et elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour riposter. Comprenant, il récupéra sa main alors que le goût de sang envahissait sa bouche. Une des mains de Layla passa sous sa chemise, dans son dos, son majeur passant sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'appuya d'avantage contre elle, accentuant leur baiser… Puis il perdit le contrôle. Sa puissance l'emporta quelque peu, et il passa une main sur sa taille, récupérant la main de la jeune fille. Il la plaqua contre le mur, quittant ses lèvres pour glisser contre son cou. Elle s'empêcha de respirer alors qu'il embrassait le haut de son buste. Elle lui chuchota:

« Arrête… »

La poigne de Jared sur sa main s'accentua et un sombre craquement se fit entendre. Elle hoqueta de douleur, et lui aussi eut apparemment mal. Il se recula brutalement alors qu'elle tenait son poignet… cassé ? Il jura

« Mince, Layla… je suis désolé… Je ne contrôle pas ma force… Excuse moi… »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, les siens humides de larmes. Il enfouit son visage entre ses paumes.

« Tu devrais y aller… » Chuchota-t-il.

Il comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire le Choixpeau. Elle était si fragile, psychologiquement comme physiquement. Il était si susceptible de la briser, de la faire souffrir… Elle s'avança vers lui, choqué de le voir tout à coup dans un tel état. Il semblait s'en vouloir et elle tenta de le rassurer.

« Je suis certaine que l'infirmière Potter réglera ça en un coup de baguette magique. Ce n'est pas grave… »

Il releva la tête vers elle.

« Tu ferais mieux d'oublier cette soirée. Enfin… Tu peux dire que c'est moi qui t'ai fait mal mais ignore le fait qu'on s'est embrassé. D'accord ? »

Il paraissait suppliant et elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« Que j'oublie ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je viens de te casser le poignet. S'écria-t-il. Laisse tomber, Layla. C'était… une erreur. J'aurai mieux fait d'écouter ce vieux chapeau avant de t'embrasser. »

Il allait partir quand elle chuchota.

« C'était un excellent baiser. »

Il se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il ressente ça devant elle ? Il posa ses lèvres sur son front.

« Tu embrasseras des tas d'autres garçons… Et tu ressentiras des tas d'autres choses… Tu m'oublieras bien vite. Les filles finissent avec les bons garçons comme cet Alex après avoir fait des bêtises avec les garçons comme moi. Je t'aide juste à sauter une étape, et à passer directement au happy end. »

Elle baissa la tête, et quand elle la releva se retrouva devant un couloir vide.

O0°0O

Jared entra dans les quartiers de son père où il avait une chambre. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir chez les Serpentards comme la nuit précédente. Entre le fils Crabbe qui ronflait, et un autre qui se tripotait le matin au réveil, il préférait être un peu seul. Quand il referma la porte, il fut surprit de se retrouver devant six personnes: son père, son parrain, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Théo se tourna vers son fils, sourcils froncés.

« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour rentrer ?

- Depuis quand surveilles tu l'heure où je rentre ? Répliqua Jared en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches.

- Tu ne dors pas chez les Serpentards ?

- Crabbe ronfle. Et y en a un autre… qui fait de drôles de mouvements sous sa couette le matin. Expliqua-t-il. Et j'ai une chambre ici, alors… »

Hermione lui lança un sourire et il observa les autres. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Ouah… Si grand père savait que tu invites des Gryffondors dans ton salon… Il se retournerait dans sa tombe! Siffla-t-il.

- Il ne doit plus rester grand-chose pour qu'il se retourne. Se moqua amèrement Théo. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Mouais… mentit Jared.

- Tu as fait quoi ? »

Jared leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je dois vraiment subir un interrogatoire ?

- Demain, entraînement. Avant que tu ne te défoules sur d'autres portes… Précisa Théo. Réveil huit heures. »

Jared soupira, et Drago lui adressa une grimaça complice.

« C'est le week-end. Contra Jared. On pourra s'entraîner demain après midi ?

- Demain, huit heures. Répéta Théo, sans compromis.

- À cause de l'épisode de la porte ? Répliqua sèchement Jared. Non, parce que j'ai rien cassé depuis hier. Ce n'est pas si grave! »

Un verre explosa dans son dos alors qu'il semblait s'énervé, se rappelant qu'il avait hélas cassé le poignet d'une jeune fille quelques minutes plus tôt, et Théo esquissa un sourire.

« Tu n'_avais _rien cassé d'autre. Corrigea-t-il. Demain, huit heures. »

Jared serra les poings dans ses poches, et grommela.

« Puisque j'ai le choix. À demain, huit heure. »

Drago lui lança un joyeux 'bonne nuit' auquel l'adolescent répondit en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Hermione fit la moue.

« Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Il n'aime pas beaucoup les entraînements. Répondit Théo.

- Et ça consiste en quoi, exactement ? S'enquit Harry en buvant sa bière au beurre.

- Il se défoule, fait exploser des objets, se bat… Entraînement physique d'abord, puis mental avec la légimencie… Ce genre de choses. Ça l'épuise. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant leur discussion. Théo se leva et alla ouvrir, se retrouvant face à Layla. L'adolescente chuchota d'une voix timide.

« Désolé, professeur Nott…

- Tu veux voir Jared ? S'enquit Théo, surprit.

- Non, non… Je crois que je me suis cassé le poignet en tombant à la bibliothèque. On m'a dit que l'infirmière était ici… »

Ginny se leva d'un bond, alors que Théo invitait l'adolescente à entrer. Hermione tenta de rester assise, pour ne pas avoir l'air mère poule, mais Drago dut lui prendre la main pour qu'elle se détende. Ginny fit asseoir Layla et examina son poignet.

« Tu es sure de t'être fait ça en tombant ? Ce n'est pas une fracture net.

- J'ai glissé en grimpant sur une étagère. J'ai essayé de me rattraper, et j'crois que je j'ai prit un coup. En tombant, je me suis appuyé sur ma main et…

- Tu as dut tomber du haut de l'étagère! » Se moqua Ginny, se doutant très bien qu'elle mentait… plutôt mal.

La jeune fille s'empourpra légèrement alors que la porte de la chambre de Jared s'ouvrait. Il la dévisagea et lui demanda:

« Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais. Mentit elle. Je suis d'une maladresse maladive quand je veux. J'arrive même à tomber en marchant parfois… Alors l'escalade, ce n'est pas encore mon truc. »

Ginny esquissa un sourire. Le regard de Théo oscilla entre Layla et Jared. Il serra les dents.

« Que s'est il passé, réellement ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis tombé. Répéta Layla.

- La vérité, Layla. »

Elle fut surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

« Je ne mens pas, _professeur_. » Répliqua-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Théo inspira profondément alors que Ginny soignait le poignet de la jeune fille à l'aide d'une formule.

« Reviens me voir demain. Je te mettrais de la pommade. N'utilise pas trop ta main d'ici là, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Merci. »

Elle se leva d'un bond.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

- Ce n'est rien. Fais plus attention, la prochaine fois. »

Layla acquiesça avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce. Jared se renferma dans sa chambre alors que son père le fusillait du regard. Drago demanda:

« Elle mentait ?

- Elle mentait. » Acquiesça Théo.

**_Note de l'auteur: Voili voulou! Chapitre plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que vous vous étes pas endormi xD Mais la suite se passe quelques semaines plus tard, il fallait donc que je mette tous pleins de choses dans ce chapt ^^' J'espère qu'il vous a plu... J'ai eut beaucoup de mal avec la réaction de Drago, et je sais qu'elle en décevra plus d'une... Mais disons que c'est assez compliqué de faire que Drago fasse souffrir Hermione (moi etre fatiguée, plus savoir faire phrase en français xD) étant donné que si il lui donne un coup de poing (c'était un exemple hein! il n'est pas du tout question qu'il la frappe xD) il a un bleu comme elle ! brefOuille, j'ai eut du mal à le faire être méchant parce que à part si je le fais tourner sadomaso eeuh xD c'est un peu compliqué --'_**

**_Ensuite bah d'abord, j'retire ce que j'ai dit au chapitre précédent parce qu'apparemment, y en a pleins qui m'ont prit au mot xD question reviews... (phrase à lire en prenant une voix de bébé xD) enfin non j'retire pas ce que j'ai dit mais bon... vous etes pas non plus obligés de pas laisser de reviews hein --' (le temps que je poste ce chapt, qui sait ? j'atteindrais peut etre les 230 voulu)_**

**_Ensuite, y en a qui sont fous hein! pourquoi vous imaginez déjà des façons de tuer Alex ? ça va pas la tête! et non, vous n'avez pas le droit d'imaginer Jared nu quel que soit l'objet recouvrant ses parties intimes (quoi que c'est moche un homme nu, alors bon... --' oulà, dans quelle discussion j'm'embarque là moi ? faites comme si j'avais rien dit xD)_**

**_News ptites choses sur mon blOg également ^^ et puis faut que je me remette à écrire la vraie fic au lieu de faire des scènes qui servent à rien là... :'( Mais suis atteinte d'une flemmingite suraigu :p_**

**_Ensuite... Euh, j'ai écrit la fin de l'avant dernier chapitre de la partie 2 (oui bon l'avant dernier chapt de la fic quoi :p) et vous allez sans doute me haîr... En fait, on a un gros gros problème avec Layla (xD) on peut pas choisir! non mais c'est vrai ! Enfin moi, j'ai choisit, mais j'arrive pas à la faire se décider pour son futur... Un beau et gentil mari qui rentre à la maison, met les pieds sous la table, lui fait trois beaux enfants avec des taches de rousseurs, l'enmène à des matchs de Quidditch alors qu'elle n'aime pas ça, lui fait l'amour tout les samedis soirs quand les enfants sont au lit... OU Un beau et sensuel mari qui l'encourage à bosser pour son avenir avant de lui faire un enfant -une fille de préférence mais j'laisse le destin choisir, lui fait l'amour sur la table de la cuisine dès que leur fille va à l'école ? Avouez que le choix est dure ! J'sais pas j'sais pas... _**

**_Tout ça pour dire qu'il est grandement possible qu'il y ait deux fins à cette fic xD une là et une sur mon blog... Enfin sinon, j'tue tout le monde (extraterrestres débarque, leur avalent le cerveau... blablabla) ou sinon j'fais que Layla se laisse partager par Alex et Jared! xD un week end sur deux, les vacances... ? ça vous irez comme fin ? xD non non ok j'dis rien..._**

**_Bon, là j'crois que j'ai de la fièvre, et que j'délire! =D _**

**_j'vous dit bisous et puis surtout Reviews ! _**

**_Kitty _**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Belahans Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 12._**

Layla s'étala dans l'herbe fraîche, son livre de Métamorphose sur les genoux. Elle replaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille, observant les feuilles de l'automne tomber à terre.

« Tu révises dehors ? S'enquit brutalement Franck en s'installant à ses cotés.

- J'essai. Répliqua-t-elle. Hélas, on ne me laisse pas une minute de répit. »

Il s'excusa du regard, jetant un coup d'œil à Agathe et son petit ami Dirk s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Layla étouffa un rire:

« Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Agathe qu'elle te plait ? »

Il baissa la tête, penaud.

« Et bien…Elle est très jolie, et puis… des tas de garçons attendent de pouvoir sortir avec elle… Alors, je n'ai aucune chance. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où se situait exactement le problème.

« Tu es mignon aussi, et tu as un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. Et elle t'aime beaucoup. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Mouais, en ami… »

Elle haussa les épaules, avant de diriger son regard vers un petit groupe qui discutait en entrant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Jared, son père, les professeurs Potter, Weasley et Malefoy. Elle se leva, époussetant sa jupe en jean -emprunté à Agathe.

« Je reviens! » annonça-t-elle avant de partir en courant vers le stade de Quidditch.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Alex lui avait apprit à voler sur un balai, ce qui avait provoqué une bonne séance de fous rires étant donné qu'elle avait du mal à tenir dessus. Elle avait également apprit qu'elle avait le vertige… Elle entra sur le terrain et esquissa un sourire en voyant la bande montait sur des balais. Jared paraissait étrangement euphorique.

« Ils ont l'air d'une bande gamins, n'Est-ce pas ? » S'esclaffa une voix depuis les tribunes.

Assise avec Ginny, Hermione fit signe à Layla.

« Belle journée, hein ? Siffla Ginny avec un sourire. Tu nous rejoins pour voir un mini match où personne n'est fair-play, mais où personne ne s'en plains ? »

Layla monta dans les gradins, son livre dans les mains.

« Tu révises un dimanche ? S'exclama la rouquine. C'est interdit par la loi, tu sais ? »

Hermion fusilla son amie du regard alors que Layla dirigeait le sien vers le terrain… Et plus particulièrement sur le seul adolescent de la bande. Plus d'un mois avait passé depuis la soirée où Jared avait brisé le poignet de Layla, et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais retrouvés seuls tout les deux. Elle restait toujours collée à ses amis, et il était toujours extrêmement seul. Elle le dévorait littéralement du regard quand il tourna la tête vers elle. Il parut hésité un court instant mais lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Elle y répondit avec un sourire. Ginny lança un coup d'œil complice à Hermione.

« Tu sors avec mon neveu, n'Est-ce pas ? Soupira-t-elle à l'adresse de Layla, sachant pourtant que ce n'était pas encore réellement le cas. Ça me fait toujours rire ces amourettes d'adolescents… »

Layla baissa les yeux alors qu'Harry faisait signe à sa femme

« Tu viens jouer avec nous ? Cria-t-il. Dean ne peut pas venir. Tu le remplaces ? »

La rouquine acquiesça et se leva en sautillant, adressant un clin d'œil à Hermione pour l'encourager alors qu'elle allait passer quelques minutes seule avec sa fille. Elles restèrent quelques instants silencieuse puis Layla chuchota.

« Je vous ai vu dans l'esprit du professeur Malefoy au début de l'année. »

Hermione inspira profondément l'air automnale avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

« En effet, il me l'a dit. Admit elle.

- Comment se fait il… Qu'un Serpentard soit sortit avec une Gryffondor ? Et comment se fait il que vos amis jouent ensemble au Quidditch alors que j'ai entendu dire qu'ils se détestaient autrefois ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au terrain où Théo donnait des tapes sur la tête de Ron pour l'agacer. Elle étouffa un rire.

« Et bien… Harry et Ron -les professeurs Potter et Weasley si tu préfères- sont mes meilleurs amis depuis ma première année ici, et ils m'aiment beaucoup. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour moi, comme je ferai n'importe quoi pour eux. Théo -le professeur Nott- est l'un de mes meilleurs amis depuis ma septième année à Poudlard car nous étions préfets tout les deux, et malgré nos maisons respectives, nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous avions beaucoup de points communs. Tant qu'à Drago -le professeur Malefoy, nous avons… une relation assez complexe. Mais je l'aime beaucoup. Harry et Ron sont prêts à accepter ça pour moi. »

Elle ajouta mentalement à son esprit 'et pour toi, ma petite Layla'. La petite blonde releva la tête vers elle.

« Quand vous et le professeur Malefoy êtes dans la même pièce… Je ressens des choses bizarres…

- En effet… Crois tu aux âmes sœurs, Layla ? »

L'adolescente réfléchit quelques instants avant d'admettre.

« Si la magie existe, et les vampires, et toutes ces choses incroyables que je connais depuis quelques semaines… Les âmes sœurs aussi peuvent exister.

- Et bien… Drago et moi sommes plus ou moins des âmes sœurs. » Conclut elle en un murmure à peine audible.

Layla mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, croisant le regard de Jared alors qu'il montait sur son balai. Hermione le remarqua et l'interrogea, se demandant si elle avait le droit de poser ce genre de questions à sa fille tant qu'elle n'était officiellement que son élève.

« Tu aimes beaucoup Alexander, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Confia Layla en rougissant.

- Mais… Jared aussi ? »

Layla appuya son visage sur ses paumes en coupe, ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Je n'en sais trop rien…

- C'est lui qui t'a cassé le poignet en début d'année, n'Est-ce pas ? »

Layla baissa les yeux vers le sol avant qu'acquiescer. Hermione grommela:

« Tu aurais dut nous le dire!

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait d'ennuis… répliqua Layla en se redressant. Il n'a pas fait exprès. Il…

- Comment Est-ce arrivé ? La questionna Hermione en observant un cognard frôler Harry.

- Il… On s'embrassait. Confia Layla en rougissant de plus belle. Il me tenait le poignet et… il a dut serrer trop fort. Sans s'en rendre compte… »

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire, presque agacée pourtant. Ainsi, Jared l'avait embrassé. Elle dévisagea le jeune homme qui étrangement ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois. Il semblait complètement fasciné par Layla… Comme elle semblait fasciné par lui. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'en réfléchir d'avantage car le cognard qui avait failli blesser Harry cogna sur le visage de Jared. Layla et Hermione se levèrent d'un bond alors que Jared descendait au sol en se tenant le nez. Ginny s'approcha de lui. Il releva la tête alors qu'elle le soignait mais croisa le regard de Layla. Une lueur d'incompréhension illumina son regard bleu marine et il chuchota.

« Layla… tu saignes. »

O0°0O

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Hurla Hermione à Théo en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça arrive!

- Je sais, Hermione. Je suis désolé, d'accord. Mais… Que veux tu que j'y fasse ? Je peux repartir en France avec lui… Et on oublie toute cette histoire. Mais ils sont liés désormais. Que nous le voulions ou non. »

Drago soupira bruyamment. Harry et Ron semblaient figés sur les fauteuils, ne se sentant pas réellement à leur place. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu… tu as dit que Jared pouvait mourir avant sa majorité… Si il meurt, elle meurt ? »

Théo acquiesça lentement. Dumbledore serra les dents.

« Que pouvons nous faire ?

- Ils ont passé plus d'un mois sans réellement s'adresser la parole. Rappela Drago en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils peuvent peut-être… Ne pas se voir, tout simplement.

- Et donc, que je reparte, c'est ça ? Grommela Théo. Tu sais très bien que Jared a dut comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il connaît l'histoire des Belahans Jiwa comme nous. Et… »

Il se tut quelques instants avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

« J'aurai dut l'écouter quand il a commencé à parler d'elle… » Chuchota-t-il, avec regrets.

Hermione s'approcha de Drago, et l'électricité chargea l'air comme toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, bien que le fait qu'ils passent leurs nuits tout les deux amenuisait la puissance de la pression entre eux. Pour la première fois en public, il passa son bras par-dessus son épaule, l'attirant contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou en soupirant. L'électricité se renforça et Harry grommela.

« On est déjà assez stressés. S'il vous plait, éloignez vous l'un de l'autre. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et Ginny apparut. Théo se tourna vers elle et la rouquine annonça calmement.

« Ils vont bien. Layla a dit que ça lui arrivait souvent de saigner du nez, que ce n'était rien. Mais, Jared a comprit, aucun doute là-dessus.

- Il était comment… avec elle ? S'enquit Drago, avec un soupire déconfit, et vaincu.

- Étrangement distant, je dirais. Il répondait à peine à Layla quand elle lui parlait… »

Dumbledore inspira profondément avant de proposer

« Attendons de voir ce qu'il se passera. Peut être que la pression sera moins forte pour eux que pour Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy. Nous pouvons patienter quelques semaines… Voir comment les choses se dérouleront. D'accord ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence, presque abattus.

O0°0O

Jared sortit son paquet de cigarette -qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis son arrivé en Angleterre- de sa poche en s'installant sous un arbre. Son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine, et c'est les doigts tremblants qu'il extirpa une cigarette du paquet. Il la porta à ses lèvres après l'avoir allumé d'un coup de baguette magique. Il savait que le professeur Dumbledore -ou tout autre enseignant- n'aurait que très moyennement apprécié qu'il fume dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais il en avait réellement besoin cette fois. Il tira une fois sur la cigarette, inhalant la fumée avant de la rejeter.

Le prénom de Layla flottait dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça puisse lui arrivé à lui… Il aurait dut le sentir dès le début, comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais son admiration pour Layla avait occulté le reste, sa raison et son intelligence. Ses sentiments avaient prit le dessus sur sa perception des choses.

« Il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'école. » annonça une voix dans son dos.

Jared ne se tourna même pas, sachant très bien à qui appartenait cette voix sage et calme. Dumbledore ne répéta pas sa remarque et laissa l'adolescent finir sa cigarette avant de soupirer.

« Comment vous sentez vous, Mr Nott ? S'enquit il en s'avançant légèrement, se retrouvant aux cotés de l'adolescent.

- Mon nez va bien. Éluda Jared.

- Je ne parlais pas que de votre nez. Sourit Dumbledore, tournant son regard bleu vers celui du jeune homme.

- Je le sais. »

Jared jeta sa cigarette à terre, l'écrasant avec son talon de chaussure, puis enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son vieux jean. Le vent ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux, comme pour lui donner du courage. Dumbledore insista.

« Tu as compris, n'Est-ce pas ?

- J'ai passé les seize dernières années avec un homme obsédé par les formes rares de magie, la puissance de certaines personnes… et surtout par l'histoire des Belahans Jiwa. Mon père a étudié ce phénomène plus que n'importe qui dans l'histoire. Les contes qu'il me lisait avant de m'endormir concernaient seulement ces cas… Alors, oui, professeur: j'ai compris.

- Et ça t'inquiète ? Je sais qu'il doit être assez compliqué à ton âge de découvrir qu'une personne est faite pour vous pour l'éternité…

- Est-ce que ça vous paraîtrait dingue que ce ne soit pas cela qui m'angoisse ? » Chuchota Jared.

Il posa son regard sur la surface lisse du lac, songeant un instant qu'avec le soleil qui se reflétait dans l'eau, le lac avait exactement la couleur des yeux de Layla. Dumbledore suivit son regard et lui demanda.

« Qu'Est-ce qui t'inquiète dans ce cas ?

- Vous savez que si un jour, je subis une émotion forte sans avoir utilisé mes pouvoirs avant… J'ai le risque de mourir. C'est même exceptionnel que je sois encore en vie maintenant. Sourit Jared en ne détachant pas son regard de la surface plane du lac. Et… si je meurs, elle meurt.

- Tu la connais à peine. Ça ne devrait pas t'intéresser. Remarqua Dumbledore.

- Vous savez que pour Drago, la mort d'Hermione a plus d'importance que la sienne ? Même si il pouvait vivre si elle mourrait -ce qui n'est bien évidemment pas le cas- il ne le voudrait pas. Sa vie sans celle d'Hermione n'a pas de raison d'être… Et bien… ma vie sans celle de Layla n'a pas de raison d'être.»

O0°0O

« Il faudrait qu'on réduise le nombre de fois où on fait l'amour… Haleta Hermione en passant ses doigts sur le torse humide de Drago. Je ne sens plus mes muscles…

- Moi non plus… Mais dieu que j'aime cette fatigue. » Pouffa-t-il.

Elle se releva, les muscles endoloris avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Il caressa sa cuisse, avec une toute nouvelle douceur. Leurs rapports avaient changés, même en comparaison à ceux de leur jeunesse. Ils étaient plus adultes, plus mures, savaient plus ou moins ce qu'ils faisaient… Drago avait même parfois l'impression de former un vrai couple avec elle, ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant ça.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux de Drago.

« Dis… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour reprendre sa respiration. Tu ne m'as pas dit quand tu te mariais…

- Parce que ça a de l'importance ? Grogna Drago en se tenant tout à coup beaucoup plus droit sur son lit.

- Oui, Drago. Ça en a pour moi. Je voudrais savoir à partir de quand je serais ta maîtresse aux yeux de la loi.

- Je me mari en janvier. » Soupira-t-il en la serrant contre son torse, brusquement effrayé qu'elle s'en aille en courant.

Elle releva son visage vers lui et il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux légèrement humides. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Hermione… J'aimerai tant pouvoir… Je n'aime pas te rendre malheureuse. S'excusa-t-il. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je le sais, Drago… »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et chuchota.

« Sauf si tu acceptais de m'épouser bien évidemment… »

Elle se figea et planta son regard dans le sien avant d'éclater de rire. Il esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit, relevant le drap froissé sur sa poitrine nue.

« Tu plaisantais, n'Est-ce pas ? S'enquit elle en remarquant qu'il ne riait pas avec elle.

- Pas spécialement. Je sais que c'est une hypothèse que nous n'avons jamais envisagée. Mais ça réglerait le problème. Tous nos problèmes. Expliqua-t-il, l'air sérieux.

- Drago… Je… Je ne veux pas me marier avec toi et tu le sais. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs! On ne s'aime pas tout les deux. Les gens qui se marient s'aiment normalement!

- Et tu sais que nous n'avons rien d'un couple normal toi et moi… Répliqua-t-il, sèchement. Je… je crois que nous devons expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à Layla également.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle en sortant du lit. Drago… Tu passes ton temps à tout décider! Je ne veux pas lui dire maintenant! Je commence à bien m'entendre avec elle…

- En tant qu'enseignante. Coupa le blond. Comment crois tu qu'elle va réagir en sachant que nous avons passé des mois sans rien lui dire ? Elle se sentira trahie. »

Il se leva également avant d'attirer Hermione contre lui.

« Hermione, pour nous, elle n'est qu'une enfant. Mais en réalité, elle est grande. Nous ne pouvons lui cacher qui nous sommes, comme nous ne pouvons lui cacher ce qu'elle est et quels liens l'uniront désormais à Jared.

- Elle n'a que quinze ans. Riposta Hermione. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter notre relation quand j'en avais dix sept… »

Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, provoquant des petits frissons d'électricité, la calmant par la même occasion.

« Si nous lui disons, je pourrai prévenir mon père de son existence. Je pourrais donc annuler le mariage… C'était juste un plan que j'ai eut comme ça. Maugréa-t-il, penaud qu'elle n'ait pas l'air emballé par cette idée.

- Drago Malefoy, je ne t'épouserais pas si tu ne me fais pas une demande en bonne et due forme. Sourit elle après un silence lourd de sens.

- Tu veux dire… à genoux ? Pouffa-t-il en commençant à se baisser.

- Et quand tu ne seras plus fiancé. Le coupa-t-elle. Et quand on aura dit à Layla que nous sommes ses parents et que la situation se sera arrangée. Pas avant. »

Il baissa la tête, prenant sa main dans la sienne en soupirant.

« Ça va prendre du temps… beaucoup de temps. Remarqua-t-il.

- On sera mariés avant d'avoir des cheveux blancs. S'esclaffa-t-elle. Promis. »

O0°0O

« Layla, tu dors ? »

Layla s'appuya contre sa paume, se redressant sur son lit. Elle observa le visage d'Agathe à la lumière de la lune.

« Non. Chuchota-t-elle, ne voulant pas réveiller les autres.

- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? S'enquit la rouquine en se redressant également.

- Pour rien. Il s'est passé un truc bizarre aujourd'hui… C'est tout.

- Avec Alex ? Demanda Agathe en baillant.

- Non. Pourquoi ? Il a dit quelque chose ? » S'inquiéta Layla.

Depuis leur baiser devant la salle commune en début d'année, Alex n'avait plus réellement tenté de l'embrasser ou de se comporter autrement qu'avec une amie, bien qu'il passe son temps à la prendre dans ses bras ou à la complimenter. Agathe maugréa:

« Non, mais Alex ne me dit pas ce genre de choses! Mais qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?

- C'est Jared.

- Nott ? S'exclama Agathe. Il plait à toutes les filles de Poudlard, tu ne va pas t'y mettre! Bon, d'accord… Il est très craquant avec son petit sourire en coin et son air de mauvais garçon… Mais quand même!

- Je ne craque pas pour lui. Mentit Layla. C'est… Non, rien. Laisse tomber. »

O0°0O

Jared s'allongea sur le lit de sa chambre dans les quartiers de son père. Il était près de trois heures du matin, mais il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il le savait. Il observa le plafond de sa chambre. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir cours le lendemain… Il aurait le droit de faire la grasse matinée, et il avait l'impression de le mériter.

Il entendit des bruits dans le salon, et se leva, trop curieux. Il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre et esquissa un sourire. Son père, son parrain, Hermione, le couple Potter et le Professeur Weasley étaient installés. Apparemment, aucun d'eux n'avaient trouvés le sommeil et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se retrouver.

Drago releva la tête et croisa le regard le son filleul.

« Eh! Viens là, l'espion ! »

Jared sortit de sa chambre, en baissant la tête. Théo le dévisagea.

« Ça va ?

- Ouais. Maugréa le jeune homme en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches.

- Tu viens de rentrer ?

- Ouais. Répéta Jared.

- Tu as fait quoi jusque là ?

- Rien de spécial.

- Et, où n'as-tu rien fait de spécial ? Pouffa Drago.

- Tour d'astronomie. »

Drago et Théo se consultèrent du regard et se mirent à rire.

« C'est là que j'allais quand j'avais des envies de sauter. S'esclaffa Drago. J'en conclu donc que ça va pas tant que ça. »

Jared haussa distraitement les épaules. Il se sentait gêné face à toutes ses paires d'yeux exagérément curieuses. Il n'était pas vraiment à sa place. Il aurait tant voulu être dans les bras de Layla que s'en était dérangeant. Il regrettait de l'avoir embrassé, presque deux mois plus tôt dans ce couloir vide, car dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revivait cet instant… Comprenant peu à peu pourquoi il s'était senti si bien, à sa place alors qu'il n'en avait jamais trouvé aucune avant. Layla était la seule personne au monde avec laquelle il désirait être. Et la seule personne avec qui il ne pouvait l'être.

Drago vit les milliers de questions se bousculer dans le regard de son filleul et se leva.

« Tu es fatigué ? »

Jared parut surpris mais fit non d'un signe pressé de la tête. Drago esquissa un sourire.

« Si on sortait s'en griller une! »

Théo fusilla son meilleur ami du regard, et Drago lui intima l'ordre silencieux de se taire. Il savait très bien que si il avait proposé explicitement à son filleul d'aller discuter, l'idée n'aurait pas été acceptée. Mais Jared acquiesça avec lenteur et Drago commença à sortir, faisant signe à Jared de le suivre. Le jeune homme lança une œillade à son père, attendant plus ou moins une approbation dont il n'avait pas réellement besoin. Théo fit une grimace pouvant passer pour un oui, et Jared quitta la pièce, suivant son parrain.

O0°0O

« Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé quand ton père m'a dit ce qu'il se passait ? Commença Drago en s'appuyant contre la balustrade, en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Quoi ? S'enquit Jared en tirant sur sa cigarette avant de recracher la fumée blanche dans le ciel noir.

- Que rencontrer son âme sœur était rare, mais possible. Que rencontrer son âme sœur en une personne qu'on exécrait plus que tout était unique… Et que bien évidemment, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur moi. »

Il esquissa un sourire, et malgré lui, Jared sourit aussi.

« Je ne déteste pas Layla… Soupira-t-il finalement. Elle… m'obsède. »

Drago fit la grimace avant de recracher la fumée de sa cigarette.

« Je le sais. Hermione m'obsède aussi.

- Alors… ça ne passe pas ? Avec le temps ? S'enquit Jared, l'air effaré.

- Non. S'exclama Drago. Hélas, non… Ce sera très douloureux de t'éloigner d'elle. Tu ne te sentiras pas… entier quand elle sera loin de toi. Ce sera de pire en pire… enfin, ça s'est passé comme ça avec Hermione. Ensuite… ça dépend de chacun. Mes parents peuvent rester loin l'un de l'autre. Et ils ne partagent pas la douleur physique… Ça change selon le degré de relation… physiques. Et les liens qui se tissent au cours du temps. »

Jared baissa les yeux, jetant sa cigarette par-dessus la balustrade.

« Je… Je n'arrive pas à oublier… À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux… Je la vois. Dans ce couloir. Quand je l'ai… »

Il cessa de parler et Drago se tourna vers lui, le regard furibond.

« Quand quoi ?

- Je… je l'ai embrassé. Au début de l'année. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'en avais envie. J'étais complètement obsédé. Je suis obsédé. »

Il se tourna vers son parrain qui semblait surpris.

« Tu l'as embrassé ?

- Ouais… Je suis… Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que c'est ta fille… Et que ça se fait pas, que je n'aurai pas du le faire. Ce n'était pas bien. Mais…

- Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir. Je sais, j'ai vécu la même chose. »

Il appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde, posant son menton entre ses mains en coupe. Jared fit de même en faisant la moue.

« Si je m'éloigne… ça passera ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Jared. Tout les cas sont différents comme je te l'ai dit. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, n'ayant aucunes solutions pour résoudre leur problème. Jared changea de sujet au bout d'un moment.

« Et… toi avec Hermione ? Tu vas quand même te marier à Cassie ? »

Drago se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne veux pas. Mais… La situation est compliquée. Et la seule solution que j'ai est d'avouer à Layla qui nous sommes… Hermione ne souhaite pas le faire pour l'instant. Elle préfère attendre un peu, et je la comprends.

- Et quand Layla le saura, que ferez vous ?

- Je pourrais le dire à mon père, me séparer de Cassie… Et…

- Vivre avec Layla et Hermione ? Comme… une vraie famille ? » s'exclama Jared, apparemment ravi.

Drago acquiesça, se sentant tout drôle d'espérer ce genre de choses. En général, il n'était pas du genre romantique ou quoi que ce soit. Mais l'idée de se réveiller tous les matins auprès d'Hermione lui semblait être le déroulement logique de sa vie. Pas besoin d'amour. Ils avaient la passion, le désir, et un semblant d'amour juste parce qu'ils étaient fait pour ça. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, unis envers et contre tout. Et Drago se dit qu'après trente cinq ans à faire mine d'oublier cette histoire de Belahan Jiwa, il pourrait peut-être enfin vivre la vie qu'il souhaitait vivre…

**_Note de l'auteur: Atteinte de ce qu'on appele, une grosse énorme flemingite aigue, j'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de reprendre ce chapitre... donc possible qu'il y ait des grosses fautes énormes... (mais j'crois que je deviens allergique à ces chapitres à force de les relire... --') brefOuille, j'm'excuse d'avance ^^ je reverrais ça demain =D_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Vous aviez tous compris pour Layla et Jared je crois... ^^ dites moi ce que vous en pensez..._**

**_Ensuite, aahh!!!! j'vous aime (non non, n'ayez pas peur!!! lol) Quand j'ai dépassé les 250reviews, j'ai hurlé, quand j'ai dépassé les 260, j'ai sauté comme une andouille (que je suis) sur mon plancher... qui a craqué un ptit peu quand meme (vieille maison de vieille hihihi) -j'aurai put m'enfoncer dans le sol par votre faute :p et mourir Bref, tout ça pour vous dire merciiii 333 et continuez comme ça et j'posterai toute la fic d'un coup... euh en fait non c'était de l'humour. j'ai pas fini de l'écrire oups donc j'peux pas... mais vous aurez droit à mon amour éternel -c'est coOl ça nan ? _**

**_Voilà, euh sinOn... Pour Sandrine, l'adresse de mon blog -comme mon adresse msn- et sur ma page perso, j'peux pas la mettre là (le site bloque des adresses.... allez comprendre pourquoi --') donc suffit juste de cliquer sur mon pseudO, et ensuite bah, elle est quelque part sur la page xD (j'vais pas compter les lignes non plus) Et puis, j'viens de capter un truc sur les blog... (j'suis pas une fan de ces trucs là normalement...) j'croyais que quand je mettais 'répondre aux com" bah ça vous répondez sur votre blOg... et en fait non --' ça répond sur le mien (allez comprendre à quoi ça sert ? j'me répond à moi meme maintenant ?) donc les réponses à vos com's sont dans mes com's... _**

**_Pour les deux fins, non non je ne plaisantais pas... --' Comment choisir entre l'amour et la passion me direz vous ? c'est le problème de Layla...j'ai commencé à écrire celle avec Jared, et j'vais écrire celle avec Alex... Et après, j'vais me remettre à écrire dans l'ordre xD Il y aura huit chapitres à la partie 2. J'en ai 4, j'ai commencé le 5, et j'ai le début de la fin, et la fin de... euh, ouais, laissez tomber :p_**

**_La suite demain ^^ et Reviews ! =D_**

**_Kitty_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 13._**

« Je voudrais donc que vous me fassiez un exposé sur les situations dans lesquelles on a le droit d'utiliser l'occlumencie. » sourit Drago, concluant son cours.

Il adorait simplement -sadique qu'il était- faire crouler ses élèves sous les devoirs. Un concert de protestations résonnèrent dans la salle. Layla leva les yeux au ciel. À croire qu'ils passaient leur temps à travailler. Une Serpentard leva la main.

« Oui, Miss Goyle ? marmonna l'enseignant, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

- On peut le faire à plusieurs ?

- C'est à faire à deux. » Maugréa Drago, sachant très bien qu'elle posait la question juste pour avoir moins de travail.

Jared, le regard fixé sur sa feuille pour ne pas croiser les yeux incroyablement clairs de Layla, se sentit comme électrocuté quand la main de la jeune fille se posa sur son avant bras.

« Jared ? »

Sa voix était presque chevrotante, et il cessa de respirer. Il tourna son regard vers elle, glacial. Elle fit la moue, légèrement gênée.

« Je… Je pensais que peut-être tu voudrais faire l'exposé avec moi… »

Autour d'eux, les Serpentards formaient déjà des groupes. Drago scrutait Jared et Layla. La pression entre eux ne semblait pas très forte tant qu'ils évitaient les rapports physiques. Mais le bref contact qu'ils avaient eut avait chargé l'atmosphère pendant une nanoseconde. Jared jeta un coup d'œil à son parrain qui haussa les épaules. C'était à Jared de prendre le risque de se trouver pendant un long moment avec Layla pour étudier.

Jared prit une grande inspiration.

« D'accord. Acquiesça-t-il.

- Tu es certain ? Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. Si tu ne veux pas…

- Si. Soupira-t-il, vaincu. C'est juste… Si, ça me fait plaisir. »

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Merci. »

Il plongea dans son regard d'argent, le souffle lui manquant déjà. Elle sentait le sang bouillonnait fiévreusement dans ses veines. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des siens. Ils étaient comme connectés. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« On se retrouve à la bibliothèque ce soir. » grommela soudain Jared en se levant d'un bond.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre, elle se retrouva devant un siège vide. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà sorti.

Drago ne la lâcha pas du regard.

« Layla ? Ça va ? S'enquit il avec un sourire compatissant.

- Euh… bredouilla-t-elle, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits. Je… ça va. »

Elle rassembla ses affaires, ses doigts tremblotants. Son père lui lança un pale sourire.

« Ça finira par aller mieux, Layla. Je te l'assure. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise.

« Comment pouvez vous le savoir, professeur ?

- Tout s'arrange toujours. Il suffit d'avoir espoir. » Sourit il.

Elle le dévisagea. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit si… Il lui ressemblait tellement, trouvait toujours les mots qui fallait.

« Vous avez espoir, vous, professeur ?

- Et bien… Dernièrement, oui. »

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Parce que… à cause du professeur Granger ? »

Il s'esclaffa et elle rougit brutalement, se rendant compte qu'elle était son élève et n'avait sans doute pas le droit de lui poser ce genre de question.

« Excusez moi. C'était mal placé…

- Ce n'est rien. L'excusa-t-il. Ça va. Et oui. En partie. »

Inutile de préciser l'importance de cette partie pour lui. Et de lui expliquer à quel point elle-même faisait partie des raisons qui le poussaient à être heureux ces derniers temps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte où Alex l'attendait déjà.

« Bonne journée, professeur. Le salua-t-elle.

- À vous aussi, Miss Stryder. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner, un pincement au cœur en voyant Alex passer son bras par-dessus ses épaules -seul geste qu'il s'autorisait comme pour montrer qu'elle était à lui même si ils ne sortaient pas officiellement ensemble. Drago songea à Jared, se demandant comment il faisait pour supporter ça. À l'époque où Hermione sortait avec Ron, il était l'amant. Ils passaient tant de temps ensemble -à faire l'amour le plus souvent- qu'il savait que sa relation avec Ron n'avait rien de vraiment important. Mais Jared ne pouvait ni sortir avec elle, ni tenter de le faire. Il n'avait même pas la possibilité de l'espérer. Drago se demanda comment il aurait réagit à seize ans dans la même situation. Il eut l'impression que le pincement de cœur n'aurait rien eut en comparaison de ce qu'il aurait ressenti.

O0°0O

Alex frôla le haut du col de sa chemise du bout des doigts et Layla se sentit rougir. Pas comme avec Jared. La situation n'avait rien de semblable. Pourtant, même si son cœur battait plus vite avec Jared, tout semblait plus douloureux également. Elle ne contrôlait rien en sa présence. Alex était plus simple, prévisible… Jared plus passionné… Et dangereux. Elle avait tourné les événements dans son esprit toute les nuits depuis leur baiser échangé, quand il avait cassé son poignet, et était certaine que si il l'avait embrassé de nouveau, il se serait encore passé quelque chose de grave.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » S'enquit Alex en serrant sa prise plus fort.

Elle eut envie de répondre 'à toi, à nous, à lui'… Mais qu'aurait il compris à son blabla ? Elle-même avait du mal à tout saisir, à répartir ses sentiments. Elle se demandait si ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jared était dans sa tête. Ses flammes sous sa peau, elle ne pouvait les imaginer.

« Je pensais… à un devoir. » Mentit elle.

Après tout, elle pensait à Jared, et il était lié à son devoir. Elle essaya de s'imaginer avec lui toute la soirée dans la bibliothèque et une incroyable image s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle fut elle-même tant choqué par ce qu'elle imaginait qu'elle cessa de marcher. Elle ferma les yeux un millième de seconde et l'image lui apparut à nouveau. Jared collé à elle contre une bibliothèque, ses lèvres accrochées aux siennes... Elle sentit son sang circuler plus vite.

« Layla ? Soupira Alex. Tu sais que tes moments de blanc deviennent de plus en plus fréquents ? Allez… »

Il saisit sa main, l'attirant vers lui et elle chassa le visage de Jared de son esprit.

O0°0O

Dans la grande salle, le brouhaha incessant empêchait Layla de réfléchir. Agathe lui demanda où elle passait sa soirée, et elle ne donna pas de réponse en voyant qu'Alex attendait aussi qu'elle la formule. Son regard se posa sur la table des Serpentards. Une serpentard de septième année s'était assise aux cotés de Jared. Elle était penchée vers lui et chacun de ses mouvements semblaient être destinés à le séduire. Jared releva la tête, sentant le regard de sa Belahan Jiwa sur son visage. Il savait toujours où elle était, et ce qu'elle faisait… Le sentait, le percevait. Il lui adressa un demi sourire railleur, et un drôle de sentiment s'empara d'elle. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Ce n'était pas de la colère, ni quelque chose de semblable… De la jalousie ? Jared, sans la quitter des yeux, se pencha vers la serpentard, et posa ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes.

Layla grinça des dents. Jared percevait ses sentiments. Il se dégagea de la jeune brunette, la jalousie de Layla le brûlant comme du fer chauffé à blanc sur son cœur.

« Jared ? Susurra Miley Bulstrode. Tu voudrais passer dans la salle sur demande avec moi ce soir ?

- Non. La rembarra-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça va aller, merci. »

Elle se figea, et baissa les yeux, soudain rouge de honte.

À la table des professeurs, Hermione observait le manège de Jared, une moue réprobatrice sur les lèvres. Drago et Théo entrèrent dans la pièce, et s'installèrent près d'elle.

« Que se passe t-il ? S'enquit Drago en remarquant les sourcils froncés d'Hermione.

- Ta fille a hérité de ton pire défaut. »

Il fit la moue. Harry, Ron et les autres qui avaient jusque là contempler leurs repas sans sourciller se tournèrent vers Hermione. Drago grommela:

« Et … mon pire défaut est ?

- La jalousie. Sourit Hermione. Et Jared à l'air de très bien s'y prendre pour la rendre folle. D'ailleurs, je pensais qu'il avait décidé de ne pas trop l'approcher...

- Il s'amuse, c'est tout. Soupira Théo. Il aime jouer au tombeur mais au fond… Contrairement à Drago, il ne joue que jusqu'à un certain point.

- Que dois je comprendre par là ? S'indigna Drago.

- Qu'il ne couche pas avec n'importe qui comme tu le faisais à seize ans. »

Drago fit la grimace, mais sentit la main d'Hermione glisser sur son genou et se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Ils font leur exposé d'Occlumencie ensemble. Annonça-t-il. Ils y travaillent ce soir je crois.

- On les surveille ? Chuchota Hermione.

- Non. » Conclut Drago.

Théo et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil et même Dumbledore perçu un changement dans l'air.

« Mr Malefoy, dois je en conclure que le fait qu'ils aient une relation tout les deux ne vous embête pas ? »

Le regard de Drago oscilla entre Layla et Jared. Il se tourna brutalement vers Hermione.

« Tu te souviens comme il nous était douloureux d'être dans la même pièce sans pouvoir se toucher ? Comme ça l'est encore ?

- Il est trop… puissant pour elle. Rétorqua Hermione, ne désirant pas répondre à sa question de pure rhétorique.

- Il s'est plutôt bien comporté jusque là, non ? Et si nous lui faisions un peu confiance ? Soupira-t-il, agacé par le ton condescendant de la brune.

- Confiance ? Il lui a cassé le poignet la seule fois où ils se sont embrassés tout les deux! »

Drago esquissa un sourire.

« Dois je te rappeler que la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour toi et moi, on a mit deux jours avant de pouvoir marcher sans craquer de partout ? Ça fait partie du processus.

- Tu ne m'avais rien cassé, Drago.

- J'aurai très bien put. La pression que nous dégagions tout les deux était beaucoup trop forte… trop violente. C'est la pression qui nous fait perdre le contrôle. Et étant plus puissant, il a plus de chance de lui faire vraiment mal. Et si il lui fait mal au début, ça passera. »

Elle se figea et même Théo le regarda comme si il perdait la tête.

« Drago, tu suggères d'attendre qu'il lui casse une jambe pour trouver ça dangereux ? »

Le blond grommela à Hermione.

« Imagine passer des heures avec moi, dans une salle de cours, sans pouvoir me toucher ?

- Nous l'avons fait au début!

- Mais leur relation a l'air plus puissante que la notre. Il a suffit qu'elle lui frôle l'avant bras pour que je perçoive une dose d'électricité dans l'air tout à l'heure en cours. Imagine donc ce que ça lui fait à elle de se demander ce qu'il se passe ? Et à lui de le savoir sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose ? Et si tu crains sa mort, le fait qu'ils tentent le coup tout les deux n'y changera absolument rien. Désormais, si il meurt, elle meurt. Nous ne pouvons rien changer à cela. Alors, cesse d'espérer que leur éloignement annulera leurs liens. Il ne fera que renforcer leur besoin l'un de l'autre. »

Il avait déblatérer ce petit discours sans prendre sa respiration. Elle le regarda, interloquée.

« Tu… tu veux qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils sortent ensemble. Je veux juste qu'ils puissent le faire sans se sentir coupables de quoi que ce soit. Ça te plairait qu'elle le retrouve dans des salles vides comme nous l'avons fait pendant un an ? Empêcher leur relation ne la fera qu'avancer plus vite. »

Elle serra les dents, agacé qu'il eut raison. Il n'avait dit que des vérités… Qu'elle n'aurait voulu entendre. Elle allait lui répondre quand Layla s'approcha, s'arrêtant face à Drago.

« Excusez moi, professeur. J'ai apprit qu'il fallait un passe pour accéder à la Réserve à la bibliothèque…

- Pour le cours d'Occlumencie ? S'enquit il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu trouveras assez d'information dans le reste de la bibliothèque.

- Euh… oui… Sans doute… »

Elle parut déçue. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Je dirai à Madame Prince de t'y laisser entrer. Admit il après un cours silence.

- Vraiment ? Sursauta-t-elle. Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle s'éloigna d'une démarche plus dansante. Théo se tourna vers Drago.

« Tu sais que le seul livre sur les Belahans Jiwa se trouve dans la réserve ?

- Je le sais. Et elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre ça aussi. » Souffla Drago.

Hermione observa sa fille qui se rasseyait.

« Si il lui casse quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je t'en tiendrais pour responsable. Et dans ce cas, ta demande en mariage… Oublie! »

Elle se leva et quitta la salle. Harry et Ron s'étaient figés dans la même impression stupéfaite. Théo dévisagea son meilleur ami.

« Elle a bien dit 'mariage' ? »

O0°0O

Layla entra dans la bibliothèque et alla demander à Madame Prince de la laisser visiter la réserve. La femme l'ayant vu tout les soirs pendant des heures, et à chaque pause en train de lire des pavés plus gros qu'elle, accepta de bonne grâce, sans même l'interroger sur les raisons qui la poussait à vouloir feuilleter des livres interdits.

La jeune fille entra dans la Réserve avec un sourire. Des centaines de livres y étaient rangés. Des centaines de livres détenant des milliers d'informations incroyables.

Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi chercher. Après tout, ses sentiments étaient peut-être complètement normaux, sauf qu'elle ne les avait jamais ressenti. Elle découvrit des livres aux titres étranges, dont elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose et les feuilleta, se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait toujours de magie noire.

Une toux discrète se fit entendre dans son dos et elle se retourna vivement.

« Jared ?

- Pince m'a dit que tu étais là. »Sourit il, plus chaleureux qu'un peu plus tôt et heureux que la pression eut disparut.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, contente qu'il soit moins renfermé qu'il ne l'avait était en classe.

« Je… cherchais quelque chose.

- Je peux t'aider ? S'enquit il.

- Non. Ce n'est pas pour le devoir. »

Elle se sentit rougir. Il le remarqua mais ne lui fit pas de réflexion. Il ne voulait ni la mettre mal à l'aise ni lui poser trop de questions qui l'ennuieraient. Elle ne lui aurait pas avoué elle même qu'elle se posait des questions sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, qui selon elle n'avait rien de naturel.

« Tu veux qu'on s'y mette ? Demanda-t-il simplement en la voyant plongée dans ses pensées.

- Avec joie. »

Ils s'installèrent à une table dans la Réserve, sachant très bien qu'ils auraient des informations que les autres n'auraient pas. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle posait ses affaires face à elle. Son sac était empli de livres dont certains qui ne devaient provenir de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il en prit un au hasard avant qu'elle ne l'en empêche.

« Moby Dick ? Lut il.

- C'est un livre moldu. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Je croyais que la magie était plus intéressante que le monde moldu… Enfin, étant donné que tu le connais depuis si peu de temps…

- C'est vrai. Mais, les moldus sont plus douée pour inventer des histoires. Je veux dire… des événements imaginaires… des récits fictifs. Alors, j'en lis encore un peu… »

Jared ouvrit à une page au hasard et lut:

« _La pensée est, ou devrait être, impassible et sereine, et nos pauvres cœurs sont trop palpitants, et nos pauvres cerveaux trop inquiets, pour lui donner une place…_ »

Il releva la tête vers Layla qui le regardait en souriant.

« C'est plus intéressant qu'il n'y parait.

- Vraiment ? Pouffa-t-il. Ce n'est fait que de phrases de ce genre ?

- J'adore ce genre de phrase. Répliqua-t-elle en s'empourprant. Mais… ça ne te plairait pas. »

Elle prit un autre livre, beaucoup plus petit. Un livre de poche à la couverture vieillit qu'elle avait dut lire une bonne centaine de fois. Elle le lui tendit.

« Tu devrais le lire.

- L'attrape cœur ? » Lut il sans s'en saisir pour autant.

Elle l'ouvrit à une page écornée et lui lut d'une voix incroyablement passionnée.

« _Les filles c'est comme ça, même si elles sont plutôt moches, même si elles sont plutôt connes, chaque fois qu'elles font quelque chose de chouette on tombe à moitié amoureux d'elles._ »

Elle esquissa un sourire en le voyant faire de même. Il avait toujours pensé qu'en effet, que chaque fille avait un truc susceptible de le faire tomber amoureux. Layla en avait des milliers, et elle n'était ni moche ni conne. L'adolescente soupira.

« Et il dit que la vie est un jeu… Je crois que ça te correspond bien non ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Sourit il, angélique et innocent.

- Mais bien sur… Je parle du repas. Tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle. Tu… l'as embrassé juste parce que je te regardais ?

- La question est plutôt: pourquoi me regardais tu ? »

Elle s'empourpra derechef, et glissa une mèche folle derrière son oreille en grimaçant.

« Je… je n'en sais trop rien. Avoua-t-elle finalement. Je suppose que j'en avais envie. Ou besoin. »

C'était incroyable pour lui de voir quelqu'un qui ne mentait jamais… En fait, elle n'avait mentit qu'une seule fois en sa présence, pour le couvrir avec cette histoire de poignet cassé. Autrement, même quand cela devait la mettre dans l'embarra, elle ne disait que la vérité. Il le lui fit remarquer.

« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de mentir ?

- Que quand c'est vraiment nécessaire. Et… cacher ce que je pense ou ressens ne l'est pas. Cependant, il m'arrive d'éluder, d'omettre certains détails… Pour ne pas faire fuir ceux qui m'entourent.

- Alors, si je te pose une question… Tu y répondras ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, ses doigts glissant sur la tranche de son livre. Elle finit par relever la tête, et acquiesça tout doucement, craintive de ce qu'il prévoyait de lui demander. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Tu l'aimes bien, Weasley ?

- Alex ? Sursauta-t-elle. Euh… Oui, je l'aime bien.

- Normalement, ça ne devrait pas être possible… souffla-t-il, brusquement énervé, jaloux.

- Pourquoi ça ? Il est gentil…

- Je sais ça. Ronchonna-t-il. Mais… Il ne devrait pas te plaire… je veux dire… véritablement. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu parles de lui d'un coup ? Tu es … jaloux ? »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Le bleu orageux et profond contre le ciel bleu…

« Et même si c'est le cas ? Mâchonna-t-il. Tu l'étais également, tout à l'heure.

- Je n'embrasse pas Alex devant toi. Riposta-t-elle.

- Mais, tu es une grande fille. Tu as le droit de le faire.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ta permission. » Répliqua-t-elle, acerbe.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, craignant de dire des choses qu'ils regretteraient. La discussion était déjà allée trop loin. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, dans un geste d'une troublante douceur. Son sang palpita dans ses veines et elle retira sa main.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu as raison, je suis une grande fille, je fais ce que je veux… Et je ne veux pas ça.

- Tu en es certaine ? Sourit il.

- Non. Admit t-elle, avec une moue réticente. Mais… Je n'ai pas envie que la prochaine fois, tu me casses une jambe. »

Il récupéra sa main qui n'avait pas bougé de la table. Il prit le livre d'Occlumencie qu'il avait apporté et l'ouvrit brutalement. Il sentait la rage de dévorer soigneusement. Il devait se calmer. Avant de faire une bêtise…

Elle le sentit… Elle sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Elle se leva d'un bond pour se retrouver à coté de lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est juste… Je ne comprends pas… Je… »

Il se tourna vers elle, tentant de respirer profondément, de ne pas l'agresser. Ce qu'il vit dans le regard de la jeune fille le calma. Elle paraissait si… incertaine… Si fragile tout simplement.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? S'étonna-t-il face à son changement de ton.

- Toi. Souffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi essais tu de me comprendre ? Même mon père a laissé tomber. Sourit il, moqueur.

- Je reformule: toi par rapport à moi. Je sais bien que je ne te comprendrai pas. Même toi, tu ne l'as pas fait… Mais, je ne devrai pas ressentir ça. »

Elle caressa l'intérieur de son avant bras, et sentit le bout de ses doigts s'enflammer. Les veines du jeune homme semblèrent gonflées tout à coup. Il stoppa cette quasi caresse. Elle s'agenouilla à demi pour être à sa taille.

« Dis moi… Dis moi que ce n'est pas dans ma tête. Dis moi que je n'invente pas tout ça. Parce que j'aime vraiment beaucoup Alex… Mais toi, c'est… Milles fois plus forts… Et douloureux. Et… je n'ai pas envie de me dire que j'imagine tout ça, et que … c'est juste normal… et que c'est ça que je suis censé ressentir juste parce que tu me plais. Parce que ce n'est pas ça… C'est différent… Vital… d'être avec toi. »

Elle avait déblatérer ce petit discours sans respirer. Jared ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« Non. Tu n'es pas folle. Tu n'inventes pas tout ça. Mais… On peut le contrôler si on le veut vraiment…

- En s'évitant ? S'écria-t-elle. Parce que… ça ne marchera pas. Je le sais, on s'évite depuis le début de l'année… Et pourtant, j'ai toujours autant de mal à respirer quand tu n'es pas là. Comme si mes poumons ne voulaient fonctionné pleinement que si tu étais dans la même pièce que moi. »

Elle se sentit rougir et il caressa la peau de sa joue. Des milliers de petits courants électriques fendirent l'air, les enivrant littéralement. Il se pencha brutalement vers elle, et emprisonna ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Elle tressaillit puis se laissa aller. Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa nuque. La langue de Jared passa sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, avant de jouer avec la sienne. Leurs souffles heurtés se mêlaient. Elle colla son visage au sien. Son sang palpitait, chaque fibres de son corps semblaient attiré à lui comme avec un aimant. Les mains du jeune homme parcouraient la peau pâle de ses bras, les câlinant avec lenteur. Elle attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la tirant. Il émit un gémissement rauque.

Ses bras glissèrent sur la taille de la jeune fille, et il la souleva avec force, l'attirant sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, ses doigts éraflèrent sa peau. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, la serra plus fort. Elle était bouillante, comme lui.

La pression était incroyablement puissante… Trop puissante pour que ça passe inaperçu.

Théo entra dans la bibliothèque avec Drago.

« Je déteste ce môme là. Maugréa le brun en désignant un prétentieux serdaigle d'un geste du menton.

- Tu détestes tous les élèves! Pouffa Drago. Sauf les Gryffondors. »

Théo cessa de marcher, brusquement et Drago sentit pourquoi. La pression était indéfinissable, mais presque imperceptibles pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas.

« Dis moi que je rêve. Grommela Théo. Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée… Pour que la pression soit aussi forte, ils doivent être en train de…

- Tais toi. Coupa Drago. Ella a quinze ans!

- Mais… La pression… »

Drago ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et avança d'un pas raide vers la source de la Tekanan di Asmara. Il comprit qu'elle venait de la Réserve où il entra rapidement, Théo sur les talons.

Ils se figèrent. L'image de Jared, ses bras encerclant le corps frêle de Layla qui était sur ses genoux leur coupa le souffle. Ils s'embrassaient. Drago finit par se racler bruyamment la gorge.

Layla se détacha de Jared, à bout de souffle. L'adolescent se tourna vers son père et son parrain, et parut sérieusement désolé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Layla se leva, quittant les genoux de Jared. Elle baissa la tête en rougissant, ses veines toujours brûlantes. Jared inspira profondément. Théo allait les engueuler quand Drago soupira:

« Vous devriez continuer à travailler ailleurs. Les lieux publics ne sont pas conseillés pour ce genre de chose. »

O0°0O

Jared se pencha vers Layla et chuchota:

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle esquissa un sourire mais un raclement de gorge la fit se concentrer à nouveau sur sa feuille de cours. Théo était installé sur le canapé du salon de ses appartements. Layla et Jared face à lui essayaient de travailler. Ils se sentaient comme deux adolescents prit en faute, ce qu'ils étaient. Drago entra avec Hermione.

« Et bien… ils sont toujours là ? S'étonna-t-il en observant les deux jeunes. Il est vingt trois heure.

- On n'a pas fini. Maugréa Jared. Je la raccompagnerai après…

- Non, je le ferai! Répliqua Théo.

- Papa… siffla le jeune homme entre ses dents. C'est bon, je peux le faire. »

Hermione étouffa un rire avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Théo qui avait l'air très en colère. Jared soupira.

« Pa', ça va… Je m'en charge, ok ?

- Je la raccompagnerai.

- Je peux rentrer toute seule… Proposa Layla d'une voix timide.

- Non. » Dirent le père et le fils d'une même voix.

Drago et Hermione se consultèrent du regard.

« Je peux le faire… supposa Hermione avant que Jared ne l'interrompe sans y prendre garde.

- Papa, on s'est embrassé! Ça va, on n'a pas tué quelqu'un !

- Votre baiser n'avait rien d'innocent! Riposta Théo avec force.

- Et alors ? »

Il se leva brusquement et tendit sa main à Layla.

« Viens, je te ramène.

- Mais… on n'a pas finit… Tenta la jeune fille.

- Layla. Grommela-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. S'il te plait. On finira demain. »

Elle baissa les yeux en posant sa main dans la sienne. Il prit le sac de la jeune fille et le balança par-dessus son épaule. Théo le coupa:

« Jared… Je préférerai m'en charger.

- Et moi, je voudrais que tu ais confiance en moi pour une fois. On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut! »

Il serra la main de Layla plus fort, et elle salua les trois enseignants alors qu'il la tirait vers la porte. Il ne cessa de marcher rapidement qu'une fois dans le couloir.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… souffla-t-il. Il y a mieux comme baiser.

- Le baiser était parfait. Soupira-t-elle. C'est l'après baiser qui a posé problème. »

Il fit la moue.

« Tu as raison… Le baiser était parfait. »

Il se tourna vers elle dans un autre couloir après quelques minutes de silence.

« Parfait? Mieux que Weasley ? Demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Jared… ne commence pas… Le supplia-t-elle.

- Mieux que Weasley ? Répéta-t-il en se penchant vers elle, son souffle la caressant déjà.

- Jared… susurra-t-elle alors qu'il frôlait ses lèvres du bout des siennes.

- Mieux ? » Sourit il avant de caresser ses lèvres du bout de la langue.

Elle cessa de respirer. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il rêvait complètement. Il avait l'impression d'être à des milliers de kilomètres du sol, au moins trois mètres au dessus du ciel. Les mains de Layla se faufilèrent sous sa chemise et il s'écarta d'elle avec vivacité.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- Euh… bredouilla-t-elle. Ça ne te plait pas ? S'enquit elle innocemment en rougissant.

- Si… sourit il. Bien évidemment. Ça me plait beaucoup même. Mais… Tu es sure que c'est une bonne chose ?

- J'ai juste passé ma main sous ta chemise. Mais je t'interdit de me rendre la pareille. Expliqua-t-elle, sérieuse.

- Donc, tu me fais plaisir… Mais moi, je ne t'en fais pas, c'est ça ?

- Tu me fais plaisir en m'embrassant. Chuchota-t-elle, sans comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas le même plaisir Layla. Sourit il. Il y a plus… sensuel. »

Elle se sentit rougir.

« Je… je ne m'y connais pas trop. Comme tu le sais. Lui rappela-t-elle, incroyablement gênée et troublée.

- Je peux t'apprendre. Proposa-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers elle.

- Tu crois ? S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Laisse moi faire. » Chuchota-t-il, aussi sérieux que si il lui proposait de lui enseigner une technique de magie très complexe.

Elle cessa de respirer. Il posa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, et mordilla lentement sa peau, jusqu'à s'emparer de son lobe d'oreille. Elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement quand il glissa ses mains glacés sur ses hanches, les caressant avec douceur mais ferveur. Une main du jeune homme passa plus haut jusqu'à toucher sa poitrine par-dessus son t-shirt. Elle inhala profondément pour se détendre. Jared saisit son sein droit dans sa paume. Elle sentit sa poitrine se tendre pour la première fois de sa vie sous cette caresse. Il faisait chaud tout à coup. Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Alors ? » Murmura-t-il sans interrompre sa caresse.

Elle l'embrassa pour seule réponse. Il en déduisit donc qu'elle appréciait. Elle repassa ses mains sous sa chemise, ses doigts frôlant chaque muscles tendus. Il avait le ventre tout plat, et était complètement imberbe. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos, tâtonnant nerveusement chaque morceaux de peau.

Elle sentit elle-même qu'il se faisait plus pressé, comme la fois d'avant quand il lui avait cassé le poignet. Elle tenta de s'éloigner mais il la serra plus fort, chuchotant contre ses lèvres.

« Je me contrôle, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et elle le crut, n'ayant aucune envie de douter de lui. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Mais cette courte pause avait finit de lui remettre le cerveau à l'endroit et elle pensa soudainement à Alex. Elle plaqua ses mains contre le torse de Jared pour le repousser. Il se recula, surpris.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? S'enquit il. Si c'est le cas, je …

- Non. Tu… as été parfait. Mais… Il y a Alex. Il doit se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas encore rentrée. Et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

- Tu… l'aimes plus que bien, n'Est-ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-il, tendu à l'extrême.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas non plus… si je t'aime plus que lui. Je n'en sais rien. J'ai… besoin d'y réfléchir. »

Elle embrassa sa joue en rougissant. Chaque partie de son corps qu'il avait touché lui semblait encore chaude. Il était en colère, elle le percevait déjà.

« Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas l'aimer. Enfin si… tu peux… Mais ce ne sera jamais aussi bien avec moi, qu'avec lui.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu en sais ? S'énerva-t-elle, choquée qu'il puisse être aussi sur de lui.

- Ce n'est pas de la prétention, Layla. C'est un fait. Toi et moi… »

Elle le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'aime beaucoup Alex. Et toi, tu te la joues un peu trop!

- Je ne me … »

Elle récupéra son sac qu'il avait lâché pendant leur étreinte.

« Bonne soirée, Jared. »

Elle allait partir mais il la rattrapa, se plantant devant elle. Mais la jeune fille se glissa sur le coté et commença à marcher plus vite.

« Écoute moi, Layla ! »

Il avait brusquement envie de tout lui dire, de tout lui déballer sur le champs. Mais elle ne souhaitais apparemment pas lui parler. Il était énervé et sentait ses pouvoirs bouillonnaient dans chaque partie de son corps non obsédés par Layla.

« Layla! »

Il cria son prénom en attrapant son poignet. Il l'attira vers lui dans une étreinte de fer, sa main se plaquant sur sa hanche pour la faire pivoter.

Il entendit l'os craquer, brusquement. Elle planta son regard devenu soudain vitreux dans le sien, et s'évanouit.

**_Note de l'auteur: rah xD vous me détestez là hein ? :p hi hi hi (Zoé m'a vraiment contaminé avec son hi hi hi --') BrefOuille, tout ça pour dire... j'suis pas gentille de couper là, n'est ce pas ? ^^' Mais euh... la suite demain! C'est déjà bien non ? C'est pas comme si vous deviez attendre une semaine! (non parce que sinon, ce serait pas la pire coupure de chapitre que j'ai fait... vers les chapt 17, 18... outch... même 24heures ça va vous paraitre long vu comment suis méchante niark niark niark) J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu... Moi j'adore la scène JaredLayla dans la bibliothèque avec la réaction de Théo xD (je peux rentrer toute seule... Non!) et puis l'endroit où j'ai coupé ... :p _**

**_Sinon... un grand grand merci encore pour vos reviews! j'crois que je vais atteindre les 300reviews pour le prochain chapitre =D ça serait... formidablement formidable =) Bref, merciiii (pour ceux d'avant et pour ceux d'avance... Jeu de mot pourri ? --' ok, j'me tais... :p) _**

**_Ensuite... Pfff, on m'a dit de tuer Jared aujourd'hui! oui oui, (j'entend déjà le comité... le...CSANJ -comité de soutien de not' Jared (jared nott, encore un jeu de mot pourrie xD) créé par Sigrid- se rebeller, faire des pancartes avec écrit 'on ne tuera point jared!') mais c'était pour la bonne cause! Quoi de plus belle comme fin, hein ? J'y ai pensé... longtemps... (les lecteurs d'avant prem's -Sandrine (la 1ère xD pas la nouvelle) et Manon m'ont dit de pas le faire alors bon, j'les écoute... mais j'vous écoute aussi !) _**

**_Et puis ensuite j'ai imaginé un Jared agé d'une trentaine d'années, avec un ptit bout de chou toute mimi dans les bras... et puis... ça m'a pas fait comme avec Edward - Malefoy pas Cullen xD- ça m'a parut normal... J'imagine assez bien un Jared adulte, alors que je ne pouvais même pas voir un Edward de plus de dix huit ans... J'imagine assez bien un Jared encore un peu complexe mais qui se laisse un peu plus faire, qui songe autant à son bonheur qu'à celui des autres, un plus adulte, un qui travaille, un qui cuisine (allez savoir... ne posez pas de question, mais vous verrez une scène avec Drago et Hermione dans pas longtemps... juste gros trip de moi xD j'aime les hommes qui cuisinent -ptite annonce... mais y a que des filles là xD- surement parce que je ne sais meme pas faire des pates...), qui vit tout simplement... et meurt très âgé avec des petits enfants autour de lui, et ses lunettes de vue sur son nez, qui s'éteint calmement dans son sommeil... Voilà le Jared que j'imagine. Alors, malgrè ses pouvoirs, malgrè le fait qu'il devrait mourir... j'crois pas que je vais le tuer. ^^ Mais comme j'le dis toujours... j'ai le temps de changer d'avis =D _**

**_Sinon, bah j'avais dit que je le ferai xD alors je le fais Layla Malefoy -ou presque xD- aime Alexander Weasley ! Voilà, c'est dit! C'est pas juste un ptit 'oh il est gentil et mignon!' si on pouvait avoir deux ames soeurs, bah Layla en aurait deux. une pour chaque part d'elle meme ^^ Je tenais à le dire =D _**

**_Et news scènes bOnus ce soir j'pense ^^ (une postée ! lOl _ note d'auteur écrit à deux moments différents de la soirée ^^) _**

**_BisOus bisOus, Reviews, Reviews =D_**

**_Kitty_**

**_[faites attention avec les reviews hein xD j'vais passer par mon plancher si vous continuer! =D merciiiii]_**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 14._**

« Ok, j'ai foiré, je sais! » s'écria Jared en fusillant son père du regard.

Drago s'appuya contre la porte de l'infirmerie alors que Ginny soupirait :

« Un peu moins de bruit, vous deux! »

Elle passa un gant humide sur le front de Layla.

« Elle devrait se réveiller très vite. C'est juste la douleur qui l'a fait tomber dans les pommes…

- Juste la douleur ? Répéta Harry en souriant. Il lui a déboîté la hanche! »

Jared leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai pas fait exprès. J'ai… je…

- Oui ? L'interrogea Hermione. Ça s'est encore passé quand tu l'embrassais ? Parce que dans ce cas, je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais!

- Non! On n'était pas en train de s'embrasser! Et d'ailleurs, ça ne vous concerne en rien.

- Jared! Cria Théo.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai! Ce n'est pas votre problème!

- Tu aurais put lui faire encore plus de mal. Persista son père.

- Je le sais. J'en ai conscience et je suis vraiment désolé d'être comme je suis, mais je n'y peux rien d'accord ? Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de lui casser le poignet la première fois ? Et que ça m'a fait plaisir de la voir s'évanouir tout à l'heure ? Tu ne crois pas que je préférerai pouvoir l'embrasser sans que ça vire à la catastrophe ? Mais je n'y peut rien, alors foutez moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tu n'es pas très poli… » Haleta une voix faiblarde.

Il se retourna vivement. Dans son lit, Layla lui adressa un sourire circonspect. Jared s'approcha d'elle, l'air gêné.

« T'inquiète, j'ai toujours eut la hanche fragile! Sourit elle finalement.

- Très drôle. Maugréa le jeune homme en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- C'n'était pas une blague. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers à l'orphelinat quand j'étais petite… En fait, un grand m'avait poussé, mais ils ont fait croire à un accident! Bref, j'ai la hanche vraiment fragile. Suffit que je tombe pour qu'elle se déboîte… Alors, ce n'est pas grave.

- Si, quand même. Bafouilla-t-il.

- C'était drôlement plus drôle de voir ta tête quand j'ai tourné de l'œil que de voir les dizaines de marches me séparant du sol, je t'assure! »

Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui et Ginny étouffa un rire devant la mine angoissé du garçon. Théo grommela:

« Bon, Jared… Maintenant qu'elle s'est réveillée, on s'en va. J'espère que ça va aller, Layla.

- Merci, Professeur Nott. » Soupira la jeune fille.

Jared lui adressa une grimace, et elle lui adressa un pâle 'bonne chance'. Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, elle l'arrêta.

« Tu voulais me dire quoi en fait tout à l'heure ?

- Quand ? Demanda-t-il, sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait.

- Bah, avant que je tombe dans les pommes… Tu voulais dire quelque chose, non ?

- C'était… pas important. » Mentit il.

Elle sentit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Elle haussa les épaules, ce qui lui valut une grimace de douleur et le regarda sortir.

O0°0O

_Comment être certaine de ce que je souhaite…Comment savoir si j'ai bien compris les choses… Des événements se passent contre mon consentement. La joie d'être une sorcière est obscurcie par tout ça… Jared, Alex, Jared, Alex… Leurs prénoms se bousculent dans mon crâne. Alex est là parce que je l'aime vraiment. Il me fait rire, me fait sourire, je me sens rougir quand il me complimente. Mais… Jared est là aussi. Et j'ai l'étrange sentiment incompréhensible qu'il n'existe que pour moi. Que nous sommes la même personne. Les deux moitiés d'une même entité. Et ce n'est pas normal. J'ai dut échanger à peine un quart de nombre de phrases que j'ai dite à Alex… Avec Alex nous parlons, discutons… Alors qu'avec Jared… _

_Les idées se bousculent dans mon cerveau. Tout devient trop compliqué. __Et si je n'étais pas faite pour ça, finalement ? Si j'étais faite pour la vie passablement ennuyeuse de moldus ? C'était si simple là bas, à l'orphelinat. Les seules choses à laquelle je devais penser: ne pas prendre de tarte à la myrtille à la cantine, elle est immangeable. Ou faire attention à Joe Tennison quand il est proche d'escaliers. Ou encore, bien fermé la cabine de douche quand Martha Gilbert est dans les parages…_

_J'ai envie de retrouver ça… Ce qui faisait ma vie. Cet endroit où je savais tout, analysais tout, n'aimai personne… _

_Mais comment pouvais-je retrouver ce monde si simple après avoir vécu au paradis ?_

Layla posa sa plume sur la table de la bibliothèque. Sa hanche lui faisait encore un peu mal, mais Ginny n'avait pas voulu lui lancer de sorts trop assommants. Elle n'avait guère insisté.

Jared entra dans la bibliothèque et elle le sentit avant même qu'il s'approche de sa table où elle étudiait seule.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? S'enquit il d'une voix blanche.

- Et toi ? »

Elle releva son regard azur vers elle, et les poils de ses avants bras s'hérissèrent. Il se demanda comment il arrivait à tenir debout. Il s'installa face à elle, le regard dans le vide.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Maugréa-t-il finalement.

- De quoi ? Tu sais, pour ma hanche, ce n'était vraiment pas… »

Il la coupa, ne voulant absolument pas trouver une excuse à son erreur.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je… Je crois que nous devrions oublier ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »

À sa grande surprise, elle esquissa un sourire.

« Tu m'as dit la même chose la première fois. Rappela-t-elle.

- En effet… Mais cette fois… Layla… Je pourrais vraiment te faire du mal, plus que tu ne l'imagine. Souffla-t-il.

- D'accord. Soupira-t-elle. Et alors ? Je ne suis pas si fragile…

- Tu plaisantes! Tu tombes en morceaux. Par ma faute. Alors… Je crois que tu devrais sortir avec Weasley. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis finit par lever les yeux au ciel, agacée.

« Me rejeter est une chose. Me pousser dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre en est une autre. Je suis assez grande pour prendre cette décision toute seule. Je n'ai ni besoin de ton aide, ni besoin de ta bénédiction. Et je n'ai pas encore prit de décision à ton sujet. »

Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques longues minutes avant de grommeler.

« Alors, je vais te rendre le choix plus facile. Tu ne m'auras pas.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu es sûrement l'un des garçons les plus prétentieux de cette planète. »

Il se figea, plantant son regard dans le sien. Elle se moquait de lui. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

« Il faut que je te dise: quand je veux quelque chose, en général, je l'obtiens. Même quand il s'agit d'un être humain. Mais… sérieusement… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle finalement.

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien que… Il faudrait que tu sois à des milliers de kilomètres de moi pour que …

- Je sais. Admit il.

- Alors… Tu t'en vas ? Bredouilla-t-elle, le souffle court.

- Non. Sourit il. Non… Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.

- Je suis si affreuse que ça pour que tu veuilles me fuir ? Pouffa-t-elle. Ça ne servira donc à rien, Jared. »

Son prénom sortant de sa bouche le fit frissonner. Il persifla:

« Rien n'empêche d'essayer.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas encore prit de décision à ton sujet. Répéta-t-elle.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Gronda-t-il.

- Que je ne te déteste pas encore pour le coup de la hanche. Je ne déteste pas encore pour le poignet. Je ne te déteste pas encore pour le fait que tu tentes de m'éloigner… En fait, je crois que je suis incapable de te détester, hélas… Alors, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu oublies vite cette idée stupide.

- Je ne te demande pas de me détester, juste de ne plus me parler. » Corrigea-t-il en se levant afin de clore la discussion.

Elle le regarda se déplacer avec une classe inimaginable et l'arrêta:

« Jared.

- Quoi ? »

Il se retint de dire 'quoi encore ?', ne voulant pas être inutilement impoli. Elle pencha sa tête sur le coté et lui chuchota.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu le veux mais que tu le dois, je suppose.

- Non. Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, tu sais. » Sourit elle, railleuse.

Il se pencha vers elle par-dessus la table, s'appuyant sur ses paumes qu'il avait posé sur le meuble.

« La prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas le poignet ou la hanche. La prochaine fois… Je pourrai te tuer, te balancer contre un mur… te…

- Je le sais. Murmura-t-elle.

- La vie de sorcière ne te plait pas pour que tu veuilles mourir ? »

Elle se leva, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur. Si tu ne veux pas me faire de mal, tu ne m'en feras pas, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Il ferma les yeux et saisit sa main dans la sienne pour l'attirer dans une allée vide. Il la plaqua contre une bibliothèque, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Layla.

- Je ne plaisante pas non plus. Par contre, là tu me fais mal. »

Il serrait ses bras dans ses mains, il laissant des marques blanches, comme si il lui coupait la circulation. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas d'électricité dans l'air cette fois. Il sourit, mélancolique.

« Je pourrais te faire beaucoup plus de mal que ça…

- Je supporterai!

- Je ne veux pas que tu supportes quoi que ce soit… Tu…

- Si tu me parles à nouveau d'Alex, je te jure que je te tue! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je le fais!

- Et je te répète qu'il n'est pas question de ça pour le moment!

- Alors quoi ? On va s'embrasser dans un couloir tout les deux mois pendant que tous croiront que tu sors avec lui ? C'est ça ton idée ?

- Non, pas du tout! S'écria-t-elle, choquée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle se comportait de cette manière. Juste… Je suis amie avec Alex. Et je le suis avec toi.

- Tu as une drôle de conception du mot ami. Répliqua-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi les choses sont comme ça, Jared, mais elles le sont. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi puissant, ni pourquoi j'ai l'impression de respirer pleinement que quand tu es là, mais c'est le cas! Alors, arrête de faire comme si tu voulais me repousser… »

Il serra les dents, résistant à grand peine à l'envie de la frapper. Elle se dégagea de sa poigne. Soudain, il décida de cesser d'être juste l'ami, celui qui lui conseiller de s'éloigner alors qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Il se mit à mentir comme il n'avait jamais menti, trouvant les seuls mots qu'elle ne voulait entendre.

« Tu ne me plais pas. Pas du tout. Tu as quinze ans, t'es plus jeune que moi, et ça m'ennui. Et l'électricité qu'il y a dans l'air, ce n'est rien d'important. Je ne la ressens même pas.

- Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle. Mais tu as dit…

- Oublie. Je ne ressens absolument rien. Tout est dans ta tête. »

Elle se figea. Il quitta l'allée, la bousculant au passage. Elle resta là sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, puis retourna à sa table, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ravala ses larmes, mais finit par quitter la bibliothèque, trop angoissée pour étudier.

O0°0O

Jared entra dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas faim et la plupart des élèves en étaient déjà au dessert mais il n'avait -contrairement à d'habitude- aucune envie de se retrouver seul. Il s'installa et son père lui fit un signe auquel il ne répondit pas. Il était en colère, trop en colère contre lui-même, contre son père… Contre tout le monde si il y réfléchissait bien.

Hermione dévisagea Jared, et soupira à Théo:

« Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Tu veux qu'il lui fasse encore mal ? Rétorqua le brun.

- Tu sais… Je pense que même si il ne lui en fera plus physiquement, il lui en fera en lui demandant de s'éloigner.

- C'est moins grave. Annonça Ron. Sérieusement, elle s'en remettra.

- Ce n'est pas une stupide amourette d'adolescents, Ron! Riposta Harry. C'est plus important que ça. »

Les élèves commençaient à sortir. Jared se leva mais Théo lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Alors… ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, extrêmement bien! Ironisa l'adolescent.

- Elle l'a prit comment ?

- Mal. Et j'ai fini par lui dire que les frissons, l'électricité, tout ça… c'était dans sa tête. Elle ne m'approchera plus. T'es content ? »

Il avait dit ça avec tant de rage que Drago soupira:

« Je sais…

- Laisse tomber. Promis, je ne lui casserai plus rien. »

Il s'éloigna rapidement, se faufilant parmi la foule d'élèves qui sortaient. Hermione répéta:

« Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Sérieusement, Théo… ça va leur faire du mal à tout les deux. »

Drago ferma les yeux et grimaça en voyant Layla entrer dans la grande salle, se faufilant jusqu'aux Gryffondors qui l'attendaient.

« Elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse…

- Mais elle n'a pas une jambe dans le plâtre. »

Après une dizaine de minutes Agathe s'approcha de la table des professeurs.

« Papa… »

Harry haussa un sourcil, sachant très bien par le ton velouté qu'utilisa l'adolescente qu'elle voulait obtenir quelque chose.

« Oui, Agathe ?

- Tu sais… les vacances de noël c'est dans un mois.

- Oui, je sais. Soupira Harry. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Tu sais quand t'étais petit, t'étais heureux quand mamie Molly t'accueillait hein ?

- Oui, en effet. Sourit Harry, comprenant très bien où elle voulait en venir, mais ne l'y aidant pourtant pas.

- Donc… Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être…

- Accueillir Layla ? Conclut Harry avec une grimace.

- S'il te plait, papa ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard, et Dumbledore dévisagea la jeune fille, retenant un rire. Harry finit par grommeler:

« Je vais y réfléchir… »

Il désirait surtout en parler à Hermione et à Drago, savoir si ça les dérangerait. Il avait déjà eut l'idée de les inviter, peut être avec Théo et Jared même. Après tout, avec tous les Weasley, il y avait toujours des dizaines de personnes conviées au repas de noël. Quelques unes de plus ou de moins… Il savait que ça ferait plaisir à Molly, dans tout les cas. Agathe fit la moue et Harry -pour une fois- ne céda pas:

« Je vais y réfléchir. Persista-t-il. Avec ta mère également. Et nous devons en parler à ta grand-mère, c'est elle qui invite après tout! »

Agathe soupira, vaincue et finit par tourner les talons en s'écriant:

« C'est ça, réfléchis y! »

Drago se pencha vers Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, si ça ne vous embêtes pas. Ce serait bête qu'elle passe noël toute seule ici ou dans son orphelinat.

- J'y avais déjà pensé. Avoua Harry en un murmure. Je m'étais même dit que vous pourriez venir également. Théo et toi. Avec Jared bien sur. Je suppose vous préféreriez passer noël en famille…

- Quelle famille ? S'esclaffa doucement Théo.

- Ce serait très sympa. Sourit Drago.

- Et ta future ex femme ? Tes futurs ex parents ? Et tes futurs ex beaux parents ? Pouffa le brun.

- La ferme. Ils pourront se passer de moi une soirée… Et surtout celle de noël. Grimaça Drago. Noël chez les Malefoy, c'est plus flippant qu'halloween! »

Hermione éclata de rire devant son air ronchon. Ron lui retint le sien. Ginny pencha son visage vers celui de Drago.

« Plus flippant qu'Halloween ? Dis… Il y a vraiment des cercueils chez toi ?

- Qui t'as dit ça ? S'esclaffa Drago.

- Non, il n'y en a pas! » Sourit Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Ginny se figèrent.

« Tu es déjà allé au manoir Malefoy ? Bredouilla Harry.

- Oui. Quand on était en dernière année. C'est pour ça que sa mère me connaît. Expliqua la brune.

- Tu veux dire que tu es allé dans le manoir ? À l'intérieur ? Grommela Ron.

- Oui, Ron. Soupira Hermione. À l'intérieur. J'ai même passé la nuit dans une des chambres.

- La mienne. Précisa Drago avec une moue innocente.

- La sienne. Répéta Hermione. Bref, j'y ai passé une nuit et une journée presque entière… Et il n'y avait ni cercueils, ni cadavres, ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre… »

Elle avait découvert bien pire… Drago posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Si nous y allions ? Je suis fatigué. »

Elle lui accorda un sourire.

« Ok. Bonne soirée tout le monde! »

Harry lui adressa un petit signe de la main alors qu'ils se levaient.

Ils se faufilèrent distraitement jusqu'aux quartiers de Drago. Il leur servit de la bière au beurre et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, Hermione posant ses jambes sur celle de Drago.

« Tu voudrais vraiment passer noël avec moi ?

- Bien évidemment. Mon noël préféré est celui que nous avons passé ensemble… »

Il caressa ses cheveux, doucement, et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

« Hermione… J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à quelque chose ces derniers temps… »

Elle remarqua que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est si grave que ça ? Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que tu pouvais oublier le mariage si Jared cassait autre chose à Layla… c'était des paroles en l'air…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, Hermione. »

Elle se redressa pour planter son regard dans le sien. Il paraissait anxieux, il doutait sérieusement de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Que se passe t-il dans ce cas ? Tu ne veux plus m'épouser, c'est ça ? »

Il prit son menton entre ses paumes, et lui adressa une moue contrite.

« Bien sur que si, petite idiote! Je voudrais t'épouser même si tu avais des verrues partout. Nous sommes liés tout les deux… Et en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que ce lien est beaucoup plus fort. Expliqua-t-il avant de la lâcher brusquement, ses joues rougissant très légèrement.

- Tu veux dire… magiquement parlant ? Grommela-t-elle, sans comprendre.

- Non, Hermione. Sourit il. J'ai l'impression que pour la première fois… ça pourrait vraiment marcher entre nous deux… Que notre relation a réellement un avenir. Et… je me sens plus proche de toi que je ne l'ai jamais été. En tant qu'homme. Pas en tant que ton Belahan Jiwa. »

Elle se figea, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait pas une seule nuance d'électricité dans l'air, et elle le regretta presque. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir une raison de le déshabiller et par conséquent clore cette discussion. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Était il en train de lui expliquer qu'il l'aimait ?

Il sentit qu'elle était soudainement effrayée

« Je… Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, Hermione! S'exclama-t-il, comprenant d'où devenait son angoisse. Je te dis juste que… je tiens plus à toi qu'avant. Je suis désolé… »

Il baissa les yeux, et elle sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

« Ne le sois pas. Moi aussi je tiens plus à toi dernièrement… Sans doute parce qu'on ne se cache plus vraiment. Je veux dire, mes amis sont au courant pour nous… Alors, je suis plus proche de toi. Et la culpabilité, la honte que je ressentais a disparut. Alors, forcément… »

Elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Il caressa doucement ses jambes, son sourire réapparaissant, le rendant plus beau.

« C'est drôle quand même… Nous deux… D'imaginer qu'on puisse peut être avoir une vraie relation comme n'importe quel couple. Je veux dire… ça me plaisait bien cette idée de relation secrète sans attaches. Mais, nous deux en couple… c'est… »

Il ne trouva pas les mots alors elle conclut sa phrase, sachant très exactement ce qu'il ressentait:

« _C'est une toute nouvelle aventure._ »

O0°0O

Layla s'allongea sur le fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors où Alex la rejoint en baillant.

« T'es pas encore couchée ? S'enquit il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Non. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et toi ?

- Moi non plus. Je pensais à… ton comportement de ce soir. Admit il. Tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs.

- Désolée. Bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… je n'aime pas te voir dans un tel état. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas être toujours en pleine forme. Et la discussion avec Jared l'avait achevé. Elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal depuis des siècles. Elle décida de penser à autre chose, de lui faire changer de sujet par la même occasion.

« Ce serait génial que je passe noël avec vous, hein ? Je veux dire… j'aimerai bien ça. Noël à l'orphelinat, ça n'a rien de festif en général.

- Mon oncle acceptera, c'est certain. Ne t'angoisse pas pour ça. Sourit il. Moi aussi j'aimerai beaucoup que tu passes les fêtes avec nous. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis il soupira.

« Tu sais, Layla… Je t'aime beaucoup. »

Il devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de son père en un millième de secondes et elle grimaça.

« Je t'aime aussi beaucoup, Alex. » dit elle finalement, rassurante.

Il leva son regard plein d'espoir vers elle. L'esprit de la jeune fille fonctionna à une allure folle et elle se dit que finalement, Alex pouvait bien remplacer Jared dans son cœur. Elle n'avait pas forcément besoin de l'électricité. Elle pouvait simplement se contenter de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et de ces petits détails qu'elle aimait tant chez lui.

Et puis, elle oublierait plus rapidement Jared avec Alex.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers le brun qui fit de même, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Oui. Elle oublierait Jared drôlement plus vite avec Alex…_

**_Note de l'auteur: bOn, j'vais essayer de pas trop blablater aujourd'hui... -j'ai dit essayer. Donc, j'espère que ce court chapitre vOus a plu -failli le rassembler avec celui d'après, mais du coup, il aurait été trop long..._**

**_Ensuite, ptite prévision : Il reste huit chapitres donc -en comptant que j'en mettrais deux le soir de noyel ^^- ça fera que le 26 Décembre, normalement -sauf si je meurs ou un truc du genre... - ce sera fini de poster. Ensuite, il y aura la partie 2 -qui devrait faire huit chapitres -dont presque cinq écrits. Mais je ferais une pause de postage -je sais que ça se dit pas- entre les deux parties. Car pas question de poster tant que j'ai pas tout écrit. ^^ (et puis je pars quelques jours normalement et je serai assez occupée) Donc, ça devrait vous faire des vacances de moi pendant une petite semaine je suppose ^^ Voilà, pour ceux qui ont besoin de se préparer psychologiquement à ne pas me lire, je préviens lOl Et aussi, la partie 2 devrait être posté sur la même fic contrairement à Pour lui nous nous aimerons et La lumière de l'Ombre car je ne crois pas que je saurais donner un titre à la partie 2 xD_**

**_Ensuite, pas de news sur mon blOg aujourd'hui mais surement dans quelques jours -avec surement une ptite surprise pour noel -je vous gate hein ? Deux chapitres, une scène bOnus ^^ et entre les deux parties, je m'arrangerai pour vous mettre quelques petites choses chaque jours pour vous faire patienter._**

**_Gros gros merci pour tout vos reviews (j'essaie de calculer en ce moment si je vais pas dépasser Across the Universe ^^) car j'ai dépassé les 300 et meme les 310 =D Alors, grand grand merci à tous ! J'espère que vous continuerez comme ça jusqu'à la fin... Si ça continue à vous plaire bien évidemment. [et pis suis pas encOr' passé à travers mon plancher]_**

**_BisOus bisOus + Reviews Reviews ? _**

**_Kitty_**

**_[Et obligée de le préciser = bOnne vacances !]_**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 15._**

Layla posa son sac sur le lit de la chambre d'amis des Potter. Elle poussa un soupire, et inspira à plein poumon l'odeur de pins des meubles neufs. Elle s'installa sur le lit, et observa la chambre avec délectation. Tout était propre, lumineux. Contrairement aux murs gris et ternes de l'orphelinat, ceux là étaient d'un blanc absorbant la lumière. Les rideaux jaunes et oranges diffusaient un éclairage incroyable dans la pièce.

Au fond, un portrait était accroché. Un portrait représentant Harry, Ron et Hermione, âgés de dix huit ans à peine lors de la distribution de leur diplôme des ASPICS. Ils étaient vêtus tout de rouge et d'or -couleurs de Gryffondors, et arboraient de rayonnants sourires. Hermione avait passé son bras par dessus l'épaule d'Harry, l'autre tenant négligemment la taille de Ron. Layla se leva en dévisageant son enseignante d'Arithmétique. Elle était magnifique. Le regard de la blonde défila sur ses boucles brunes, y remarquant une ressemblance avec les siennes, puis vers son visage. L'enseignante avait autrefois les mêmes joues légèrement pouponnes, roses qu'elle, le même sourire. Un visage d'enfant. Layla fronça les sourcils.

Son cœur cessa momentanément de battre en découvrant un détail. Un détail au cou d'Hermione. La jeune Gryffondor portait un seul bijou. Un collier en or, au bout duquel était fixé un pendentif ovale où était gravé l'étoile de Bethléem.

À l'orphelinat, elle n'avait eut que quelques objets à elle: une gourmette en argent -où avaient été gravés les trois lettres T, H et D ainsi que son prénom de l'autre coté de la plaque; un livre 'Les Contes de Beddle le Barbe', ainsi qu'un collier._ Un pendentif d'or où était gravé l'étoile de Bethléem._ Elle n'avait jamais réussit à ouvrir le pendentif, ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé ce qu'il renfermait. Mais le découvrir autour du cou de l'un de ses professeurs lui coupa le souffle. Peut être étais ce un symbole courant dans le monde magique ? Un collier porte bonheur à la mode à une certaine époque ?

La porte s'entrouvrit et une paire d'yeux émeraude apparut.

« Tu es bien installée ? S'enquit Harry avec un sourire.

- Oui, merci, professeur. » Acquiesça Layla en se détachant à regret du portrait.

Harry le remarqua et entra, se postant près de Layla, afin d'observer le tableau à son tour.

« C'est Colin Crivey qui avait prit une photo de nous ce jour là… On en a fait une peinture à la fin de la guerre.

- Colin Crivey ? Répéta distraitement Layla.

- Un ami à nous, autrefois. »

Layla se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Le professeur Granger… commença-t-elle.

- Oui ? L'encouragea Harry, soudain inquiet.

- J'ai le même bijou qu'elle. Le pendentif. »

Elle pointa son majeur vers l'objet concerné et Harry le suivit du regard, blêmissant imperceptiblement. Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Il était assez … courant de porter ce genre de bijou à une époque. Mentit il, grinçant des dents.

- Vraiment ? »

Elle n'attendait plus vraiment de réponse à cette question, en posant une autre.

« Vous m'aviez dit que vous m'aideriez… Pour mes parents. Lui rappela-t-elle. Et… Nous n'en avons pas réellement reparlé.

- Tu as eut mieux à faire. Esquissa-t-il. Avec… Jared et Alex, tes amis… Tes devoirs… »

Elle s'était rembruni à l'évocation de Jared, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Tu sais… Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Lui chuchota-t-il. Tout s'arrangera. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, car Ginny apparut à son tour dans la chambre.

« Tu vas bien, Layla ? Je t'ai préparé des draps propres.

- Merci, Madame Potter.

- J'ai une idée, soupira Harry, avec un rictus. Si tu nous appelais Ginny et Harry pour quelques temps. Du moins, durant ces vacances. »

Layla releva son regard azur vers lui et eut un vague sourire avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

« Vous pensez vraiment que je peux ? S'enquit elle, soucieuse.

- J'en suis certain. » Acquiesça Harry avec un hochement de tête très sérieux.

O0°0O

Drago sortit sa flasque de la poche de son manteau et l'ouvrit délicatement avant de boire. Arrêté devant la porte du Manoir familial, il n'arrivait tout bonnement plus à bouger. Il savait que son père ne serait pas là en ce dimanche après midi. Qu'il serait sans doute à un de ces 'rendez vous professionnel' où ses amis Mangemorts et lui discuteraient posément de sujets futiles.

Cassie serait peut être là, à préparer un mariage qui ne se ferait jamais -ou du moins, il l'espérait. Mais il ne voulait voir qu'une personne: sa mère. La seule personne au monde à qui il souhaitait parler en cet instant. Il posa doucement sa main sur la poignée gelée, et poussa le battant de la porte -qui grinça légèrement.

En posant son pied sur la moquette rougeoyante, il eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau onze ans. Lorsqu'il rentrait de Poudlard pour retrouver l'atmosphère peut chaleureuse du manoir, il inspirait profondément, posait son pied sur la moquette qui s'enfonçait agréablement comme dans un nuage.

La chaleur l'étouffa un instant. Il imaginait déjà le feu de cheminé brûlant dans l'âtre, illuminant les pièces de reflets somptueux. Il traversa le couloir, et entra dans le salon.

Ses jambes repliées sous ses fesses, sa robe ne laissant découvrir aucun morceau de peau superflue, Narcissa lisait. Drago se racla la gorge et elle se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire

« Drago. Enfin! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais. » Souffla-t-elle en se relevant pour l'accueillir.

Il posa ses lèvres froides sur son front pâle et soucieux et elle lui accorda un sourire.

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Lui demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Ton père est de sortie. Cassie est allé chercher les robes des demoiselles d'honneur. On ne les reverra pas avant des heures. Pourquoi ?

- Hermione. » Chuchota-t-il simplement.

La femme prit la main de son fils dans la sienne, l'attirant vers le canapé où ils s'assirent cote à cote.

« Tu l'as revu à Poudlard. Conclut Narcissa après quelques instants de silence. Et bien évidemment… Sans frontière à respecter, vous avez franchis des limites à ne pas dépasser.

- En effet. Admit il avec une grimace contrite. Théo… Il m'a dit pour… Que tu… étais au courant pour… Pour… »

Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à le dire et Narcissa conclut à sa place:

« Layla.

- Oui. Elle était…

- À Poudlard cette année. Le coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- En effet. Comment le sais tu ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas sérieusement que je laissais ma petite fille sans surveillance ? Persifla-t-elle.

- Tu la… Tu… bredouilla-t-il sous le choc.

- Une des Sœurs de l'orphelinat m'envoyait des nouvelles, des photos… Ce genre de choses… » Lui confia-t-elle en souriant.

Drago se figea et planta brusquement son regard dans le sien. Narcissa ne prit pas longtemps à comprendre la raison de son trouble, se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une boite dans les mains et la lui posa sur les genoux.

Il tendit ses doigts tremblotants vers le couvercle et le souleva avec délicatesse.

C'est le souffle court qu'il découvrit une Layla beaucoup plus jeune. Une toute petite Layla qu'il aurait tant aimé connaître…

O0°0O

« On va vraiment passé Noël avec eux ? » marmonna Jared en dépliant la banquette du salon de Drago.

Son père et lui passeraient les vacances dans l'appartement de Drago. Ça leur permettrait de ne pas avoir à payer d'hôtel, et ça aiderait Drago à se débarrasser de sa petite amie si elle souhaitait passer chez lui à l'improviste.

Avec un coup de pied, Jared déplaça la banquette pour qu'elle soit à la bonne place en soupirant, agacé.

Théo le dévisagea un court instant avant de répondre à sa question.

« Oui. Ce n'est qu'un repas, Jared. Et puis… Tu rencontreras les autres enfants Weasley. Peut être que certains pourront devenir des amis…

- Papa, j'ai plus six ans! Maugréa le jeune homme en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Je ne vais pas me faire des copains pendant une fête! Je peux très bien m'en passer. Mais… Il y aura Layla, papa! »

Il serra les poings dans les poches de son jean, ses doigts fins se resserrant autour de son paquet de cigarette. Il avait envie de fumer. Peut être pourrait il monter en haut de l'immeuble après cette discussion ? Son esprit vagabondait déjà sur le toit enneigé… Théo l'interrompu dans ses tergiversions.

« Je sais très bien qu'il y aura Layla. Mais elle sort avec Alex… Il n'y a pas de raison de t'en faire. Quand Hermione sortait avec Ron à Poudlard, et qu'eux et Drago se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, il n'y avait pas d'électricité! Ron agissait comme un… disjoncteur. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Et qui te dit que ça marchera entre Layla et moi ? » Grommela Jared.

Il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer que la présence de l'autre imbécile de Weasley puisse empêcher quoi que ce soit entre Layla et lui… Pourtant… Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis le jour où il lui avait mentit sur ce qu'il ressentait. Mais, à Poudlard tout était tellement plus simple. De larges couloirs, des centaines d'élèves… Alors que dans une maison, autour d'une table et d'un sapin… Comment pourrait il l'éviter ? Comment pourrait il résister à la tentation de la toucher (tentation qui l'obsédait depuis des semaines) ?

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée et Drago apparut, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour! » s'exclama-t-il.

Théo et Jared échangèrent un regard étonné. Drago avait simplement l'air euphorique ce qui était extrêmement rare. Il tenait une boite entre ses mains tremblantes et leur annonça en souriant, montrant la boite du doigt.

« C'est Layla! »

Jared fronça les sourcils en observant la boite.

« Layla _est_ dans la boite ? S'esclaffa-t-il finalement.

- Non! » Répliqua sèchement Drago avant d'entrer complètement, posant la boite sur la table basse de l'entrée.

Il se débarrassa de son manteau, l'accrochant à la patère de bois callé derrière la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, à la banquette déplié et se ressaisit de la boite.

« Des photos! Ma mère les demandait à une femme de l'orphelinat de Layla. Et… »

Il paraissait incroyablement content et s'installa avec les photos.

« Vous voulez voir ? » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Avec un grand sourire, Jared s'assit près de son parrain. Théo le suivit de peu. Jared dévora littéralement Layla du regard pendant près d'une heure. Drago semblait complètement absorbé dans sa découverte. Après avoir posé la dernière photo, il chuchota:

« Faudra que je les montre à Hermione. » souffla-t-il.

Théo le dévisagea quelques instants, et finit par pouffer:

« Tu sais quoi, Drago ?

- Mmh ? Répondit simplement le blond en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

- T'as l'air d'une sacrée bonne femme avec cette gosse! »

O0°0O

Layla s'installa à table, légèrement gênée, comme si elle n'était pas à sa place. Ginny et Harry étaient chacun à un bout de table, Agathe face à Layla lui lança une œillade. L'odeur des mets était proprement envoûtante, drôlement plus appétissante que celle de l'orphelinat.

« Tu bois quelque chose ? S'enquit Ginny auprès de la jeune fille. Du lait ? Du jus ? Du soda ?

- Non merci. » Sourit elle en baissant les yeux.

Agathe avait déjà commencé à se servir, à la grande surprise de Layla qui remarqua:

« Vous ne dites pas le bénédicité avant de manger ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Euh… nan. Pouffa Agathe.

- Mais si tu veux le dire…. Proposa immédiatement Harry, soucieux que l'adolescente soit à son aise.

- Non! S'écria Layla. Non….Je ne supporte pas ça à l'orphelinat. Surtout que si Dieu mange de la nourriture aussi répugnante que celle qui nous serve… »

Ginny étouffa un rire avant de servir Layla. Agathe soupira finalement:

« C'est un orphelinat religieux ?

- Oui. Acquiesça la blonde après avoir remercié Ginny. Des Sœurs qui nous surveille. Un sermon tout les dimanches… Un endoctrinement incroyable. Mais c'est l'un des meilleur orphelinat. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« Tu en as changé ?

- Une fois. Grimaça l'adolescente. Pendant quelques semaines… Et l'autre orphelinat était bien plus… déprimant. Disons que les filles avaient des moyens très peu conventionnels de se faire de l'argent de poche. Conclut elle dans un souffle.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Harry, ne voulant pas réellement connaître la réponse.

- C'est-à-dire qu'il y a pas mal d'hommes de passage à la Crypte. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle cet endroit… »

Ginny se figea et Agathe avala difficilement sa salive.

« Sérieusement ? Balbutia l'adolescente en blêmissant très légèrement.

- Sérieusement. Acquiesça Layla.

- Mais… personne ne fait rien pour arrêter ça ? S'étonna Ginny.

- C'est un orphelinat d'état. Chacun… trouve un moyen de payer la nourriture, ce genre de choses. Certains grâce à des dons… d'autres grâce à du travail… d'autres grâce… à de la vente. »

Elle haussa distraitement les épaules en commençant à picorer son repas. Harry finit par chuchoter:

« C'est dans ces moments là que je suis heureux d'avoir vécu chez les Dursley.

- Votre oncle et votre tante ? L'interrogea Layla. Je l'ai lu quelque part. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient horribles avec vous ? »

Harry la regarda en souriant, surprit qu'elle ait put changer de sujet aussi vite, alors que le précédent évoqué soit si important. Mais il commença tout de même à répondre à ses questions, racontant ainsi les quelques moments de sa vie chez les Dursley, déclanchant quelques fous rires.

O0°0O

Hermione remonta sa couverture sur elle, se retournant dans son sommeil pour la millième fois en une demi heure à peine. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Les feuilles de l'arbre devant la fenêtre de sa chambre raclaient contre les carreaux. Quand elle était enfant, elle se réfugiait dans le lit de ses parents… Mais ses parents n'étaient plus là, depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait gardé la maison, ne pouvant se résoudre à l'abandonner comme elle avait abandonné Layla.

Elle se leva, s'étirant doucement après avoir posé ses pieds sur la moquette claire. Elle descendit à sa cuisine, se servant un verre de lait froid, s'installant sur un tabouret de bois, elle appuya docilement ses coudes sur la table, son esprit vagabondant légèrement. Dans cinq jours exactement, elle passerait son premier noël avec sa fille. Bien évidemment, Layla n'accorderait pas la même importance à cet événement mais peut importait tant qu'elle était heureuse.

Le vent claquait contre les vitres qui tremblaient sous les chocs. Elle espérait qu'il neigerait le jour de noël.

Un souffle contre son oreille la fit frémir et elle chuchota d'une voix veloutée:

« J'étais certaine que tu ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes loin de moi… »

Les lèvres de Drago se posèrent dans son cou, et elle se retourna pour faire face à son regard argenté. Ses joues étaient un peu plus roses que d'ordinaire. Elle les caressa du bout des doigts en souriant. Drago lui rendit son sourire et remarqua:

« Moi dans cette cuisine… ça me rappelle bien des choses… »

Elle esquissa un rictus. Ses parents étaient décédés lors de sa dernière année. Quand les cours s'étaient finis, elle avait tenu à revenir quelques jours pour revoir sa maison. Même si celle-ci était vide. Elle s'était cru assez forte pour supporter cette épreuve seule. Mais ne l'avait pas été. Drago était apparut au beau milieu de la nuit, juste pour la consoler car il avait sentit qu'elle en avait besoin.

Les images de cette nuit lui étaient apparut par saccades et Drago passa ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de la lionne.

« J'ai une surprise. Soupira-t-il finalement.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Répliqua-t-elle avec une moue désolée.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça! » S'esclaffa Drago avec un rictus moqueur.

Cependant, il se pencha tout de même vers elle, l'embrassant avec fougue. Sa langue joua avec la sienne quelques instants, leurs souffles haletants se heurtant l'un à l'autre. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, resserrant son étreinte. Il se détacha d'elle et persifla:

« Tu es certaine de ne pas être d'humeur ? »

Elle lui donna un coup de coude à l'estomac. Il fit mine d'avoir mal avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'au canapé du salon, la posant dessus avec un soupire avant de la rejoindre. Il passa son bras par-dessus son épaule sans se départir de son sourire. Elle se calla dans le creux de son cou.

« Drago… C'est quoi ma surprise ? Murmura-t-elle avec une voix douce.

- Tu as quel âge, déjà ? » Pouffa Drago.

Elle avait eut l'air d'une gamine de cinq ans réclamant un cadeau pendant un instant. Il sortit les photos de la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il n'en avait prit que quelques unes, voulant les lui montrer peu à peu. Elle sursauta en découvrant une fillette de sept ans à peine dans une robe du dimanche.

« Layla… chuchota-t-elle.

- Elle était magnifique, hein ? Sourit il.

- Elle l'est toujours! Répliqua-t-elle, taquine.

- Elle l'était déjà à l'époque. Se corrigea-t-il alors. C'est dingue ce qu'elle te ressemble. Les cheveux plus clairs, mes yeux… mais, elle a tes joues, ton sourire… C'est tout toi. » Commenta-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea pendant un court instant.

« Drago…

- Oui ? S'enquit il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Si tu me dis que j'ai l'air d'une bonne femme…

- Non! S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'Est-ce que Théo a dit. Expliqua le blond en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Mais je n'y peux rien. Ça l'a rendu plus réelle… Je me suis rendu compte de son existence d'avant. Je veux dire… Dans mon esprit, elle… C'était comme si elle était née à quatorze ans. Avec les photos, j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait toujours été là. »

Elle passa ses doigts sur les joues du blond. Sa peau était si pâle qu'elle en était presque translucide alors que la peau de la brune était d'une couleur miel brillante. Autrefois, elle lui avait demandé si -à défaut de l'aimer- il appréciait certaines choses chez elle, il avait détaillé la couleur de sa peau, la couleur de miel, onctueuse et veloutée qu'il adorait goûté. Avec un rictus goguenard, il avait même rajouté que la chute de ses reins pourrait damner un saint.

Elle aimait la couleur frêle de la peau du blond. Une couleur de porcelaine blanche, incroyable.

« Alors, tu voulais dire quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il, la tirant de ses pensées sans délicatesse aucune.

- Je… »

Elle baissa les yeux, et il releva son menton pour la regarder face à face.

« Hermione ? Insista-t-il. Dis moi.

- Je crois vraiment que… Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. »

Il se figea et se recula violemment. Elle eut un petit rire, découragé, honteux, puis se leva.

« Ce n'est rien. L'excusa-t-elle. Je comprends. Viens… »

Elle lui tendit la main et il la regarda fixement sans bouger. Devait il la suivre ? Pour aller où ? Elle lui susurra alors, l'aidant à oublier ces derniers mots, ces aveux déplaisants.

« Viens, montons dans ma chambre. J'ai envie de faire l'amour, finalement. »

Il croisa son regard pétillant, poussa un profond et las soupire, et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait toujours. Elle tremblait un peu.

Près d'une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle dormait déjà profondément, il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, son souffle ne s'apaisant pas. Il angoissait. Vraiment. Il passa sa main sur les reins d'Hermione, laquelle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Une chute de rein à damner un saint… Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle soit si belle ? Si tout ce qu'il aimait ?

« Ne me force pas à te le dire. Chuchota-t-il près de son oreille. Te le montrer n'est il pas suffisant ? »

Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, se réveillant doucement.

« Ça ne l'est que pour l'instant… Mais un jour, j'aurai besoin de tes mots, Drago. J'aurai besoin que tu me le dises. »

Il appuya ses lèvres contre la colonne vertébrale en réfléchissant. Il finit par admettre:

« Un jour… _Un jour, mon amour._ »

O0°0O

Jared se blottit au fond du lit. Son père dormait déjà, à l'autre bout du canapé-lit, ronflant très légèrement. Drago n'était pas rentrée, et ne rentrerait sans doute pas. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu aller ailleurs. Se faufiler dans les draps de Layla, l'embrasser toute la nuit à s'en bloquer la mâchoire.

Sa crainte de devoir passer des heures le soir de noël avec elle n'était dut qu'à son désir pour elle. Car même sans l'électricité, elle lui plaisait. Il aimait sa façon de citer les livres en rougissant, cette manie qu'elle avait d'entortiller ses doigts autour de son majeur ou encore de toujours dire la vérité… Il devait s'avouer que même sans cette histoire de Belahan Jiwa, d'âme et tout le tintouin… Layla lui plaisait. L'obsédait aurait été un terme plus juste.

Il avait peur de ne pas avoir la force, la détermination nécessaire pour ça… Pour passer des heures dans la même pièce qu'elle, sans la toucher, sans l'embrasser… Mais en laissant Weasley faire tout ce qu'il voulait faire lui-même.

Il sentit une bouffée de jalousie pure l'envahir. Un soupire exaspéré et découragé s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et il entendit son père grommeler

« Arrête de t'angoisser. Tout se passera bien… »

O0°0O

Molly Weasley se figea, en rougissant.

« Donc… Hermione a une fille ?

- Ouais. Acquiesça Ron.

- Une fille qui va venir avec nous pour noël ?

- Ouais. Répéta son fils.

- Et cette fille, est également la fille de Drago Malefoy ?

- Oui. Admit Ron à nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et ils sont ensemble… à cause d'une histoire d'âmes sœurs ?

- Oui. Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué… Mais en gros, c'est ça.

- Et… En plus de cette jeune fille, Drago Malefoy, un ami à lui -ancien Mangemort et son fils vont venir également…

- Si tu veux bien. » Grimaça le rouquin en grignotant un bout de tarte à la citrouille.

Dans la cuisine du Terrier, seul Molly, Arthur et Ron étaient présents. Leur fils exposait la situation -oubliant volontairement quelques détails- quelque peu problématiques. Il savait que certains comme Bill ou Fleur auraient du mal à accepter que des Mangemorts soient à leur table. Fred et George seraient sans doute un peu désagréables. Mais au cours du repas, ils se rendraient tous compte que Drago et Théo étaient vraiment des gens biens. Bien que ça sonne bizarre aux oreilles du rouquin, il était désormais ami avec les deux serpentards.

Molly soupira:

« Bien sur. Pour Hermione… C'est normal. Et cette fille… Comment est elle ?

- C'est la petite amie de ton petit fils. Alex. » Pouffa Ron.

Arthur esquissa un sourire.

« Il faudra les surveiller alors. Et… ce jeune homme… Jacob ?

- Jared. Rectifia Ron.

- Tu ne nous a pas dit grand-chose sur lui. Comment est il ?

- Euh… intéressant. Bredouilla le rouquin en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Intéressant ? Répéta Molly, surprise. Intéressant, comment ? »

Ron haussa les épaules, sans répondre.

O0°0O

Layla se baladait entre les rayonnages de livres, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait presque pas d'argent mais tenait quand même à offrir quelques cadeaux à ses amis. Agathe, appuyée négligemment contre une étagère grommela:

« Je ne lis pas, autant te prévenir.

- Je sais! S'esclaffa Layla en sortant un live du rayonnage.

- Et Alex non plus.

- Je sais. Répéta la blonde en lisant du coin de l'œil la quatrième de couverture.

- Tu sais que Jared vient ? » Sursauta soudainement Agathe.

Layla lâcha son livre, blêmissant brutalement. Elle se tourna vers Agathe, le regard vague.

« Jared vient pour noël ?

- Ouais. Acquiesça Agathe. Ça va ? »

Layla se retourna vers les livres, ses doigts tremblotant légèrement.

« Oui… Tout va bien. » Mentit elle en rougissant.

Agathe haussa un sourcil, vaguement hésitante et soupçonneuse.

« Dis, Layla… Tu ne lui parles plus beaucoup à Jared. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Esquiva Layla en baissant la tête.

- Euh… Il te plait, hein ? »

Layla fit la moue en rougissant de plus belle.

« Non. Pas du tout. »

Agathe ne parut pas très convaincue mais laissa tomber. Layla se faufila dans un autre rayon, son esprit torturé vagabondant vers un magnifique jeune homme qui l'obsédait toujours. Son regard s'arrêta sur un livre de poche minuscule. _L'attrape Cœur…_ Sans aucun doute, il avait attrapé le sien.

**_Note de l'auteur= Lalala xD Layla va te faire soigner ma fille --' non mais ça va lui passer quand elle comprendra la vie... dans deux chapitres :p Oui oui j'ai bien dit deux chapitres ^^ très bientot donc... ce sera le repas chez les weasley le plus mouvementé depuis le décés de l'oncle barnaby qui s'est étouffé avec une cacahouette en 1702 (précision = j'viens d'inventer cette histoire xD donc normal que vous la connaissiez pas) _**

**_Ensuite... J'rentre chez moi demain donc le chapitre arrivera très très tard... Désolée... Je le préparerais pour le poster dès que j'débarquerais dans le bled pomé de maman xD mais bon... il sera tout de meme tard ^^ _**

**_Ensuite, préparez vous à ce que tout aille très -trop ?- vite par la suite, et respirez un grand coup xD... _**

**_Et pis, si quelqu'un me refait pensé que ma fic fait penser à la saga Fascination, j'vous assure que j'me met à pleurer xD Si vous voulez me trouver du plagiat quelque part, lisez le manga 'Vampire Knight' (pour la forme) et voyez le film 'August Rush' (pour le fond) mais je n'ai en aucun cas penser à Fascination en écrivant Belahan Jiwa bien que je sois une grande grande fan (et que ça se voit sans doute dans toutes mes fics dans la façon d'écrire ou dans la compo de certaines phrases) mais l'histoire des ames soeurs vient d'un interview de JK Rowling, et aussi du manga cité plus haut (enfin, ce n'est pas dit explicitement dans le manga, mais j'pense que ça va venir xD)... Et j'espère que Alex n'est pas aussi agaçant que Jacob ? Alex n'a rien de Jacob -a part le fait qu'il ne soit pas fait pour l'héroine xD. Et pis Jared... est mauvais xD (genre :p) alors qu'Edward... est fondamentalement bon ^^ Non, Alex c'est Zero avec la gentilesse de Kaname, et Jared est Kaname avec la violence de Zero... ^^ (persos du manga xD) mais bon, ptite dédicasse à Jacob dans le chapitre quand meme !_**

**_Voilà voilà, j'attend avec impatience vos reviews (j'ai encore failli passer à travers mon plancher lol) et pis un grand merci à tous pour les derniers reviews envoyés =D j'vous néemmeeuuuhh (enfait, vous avez déjà droit à mon amour éternel xD)_**

**_BisOus_**

**_Kitty_**

_(pour ceux qui s'en vont loin sans ordinateur, bonnes vacances à tous, j'espère vous revoir sans jambe dans le platre -sérieux si y en a à qui ça arrive, j'm'excuse, j'porte la poisse --' - Bonnes vacances et joyeux noyel =D [j'dis pas bonne année, ça aussi ça porte la poisse xD)_


	17. Chapter 16

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 16._**

Cassie Tennyson était ce que Drago -ou tout autre personne aimant les femmes- appelait une belle femme. Grande, mince, longiligne, une chevelure d'or, des yeux bleus, un nez fin, des lèvres pulpeuses, un bon 95C, et un petit derrière rebondie. En fait, Cassie était le cliché de la poupée blonde. Parfaite future femme Malefoy, elle ne disait jamais un mot plus haut de l'autre et acceptait toujours tout ce qu'on lui ordonnait sans broncher. Lucius Malefoy aurait beaucoup donner pour avoir une telle femme lui aussi. Au lieu de ça, il avait rencontré une Belahan Jiwa un peu trop intelligente, et n'avait eut guère de choix.

Cissa Malefoy appuya négligemment ses longs doigts fins sur le torse nu de son époux qui la dévisageait.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que Cassie soit une femme convenable pour Drago. Souffla-t-elle, glissant ses doigts contre la peau de Lucius qui frémit légèrement, encore absorbé par la pression qui se dégageait de leurs corps.

- Elle est parfaite. Répliqua sèchement l'homme.

- Justement. Ce n'est pas une femme pour notre fils.

- C'est lui qui t'a demandé de dire tout ça ? Gronda Lucius, mécontent.

- Non. Soupira Narcissa.

- Nous avons fait l'amour pour que tu m'obliges à écouter tes propos délirants ?

- C'est le seul moyen à ma disposition pour que tu m'écoutes! »

Elle passa sa main plus bas sous le drap, et il émit un gémissement rauque. Narcissa esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Lucius. Mais dans ces instants intimes, il lui apparaissait soudain plus humain et elle se surprenait parfois à être vraiment heureuse avec lui. Ces moments de félicité ne duraient que quelques minutes à peine en général. Et, pas question pour elle que son fils vive la même chose. Il aimait Hermione. Narcissa le sentait, l'avait perçu au moment même où il avait chuchoté son prénom la veille pour expliquer son trouble. Déjà, quand Hermione était venue, aux vacances de noël quand ils étaient en dernière année, elle avait compris qu'il y avait une différence entre ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Lucius et ce que vivait leur fils avec la courageuse Gryffondor. Elle l'aimait bien. Elle avait un petit caractère, était passionnée et aimante. Absolument parfaite pour maîtriser son imbécile et orgueilleux de fils.

Lucius s'arrêta de respirer quand elle glissa sa main plus bas. Narcissa mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

« Donc… tu la trouves bien pour lui ? Insista-t-elle.

- Oui. Et puis, il faut qu'il se mari. Répliqua-t-il, ne laissant aucune autre possibilité envisageable.

- Mais… Et si il se mariait avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Lucius se figea.

« Il t'a parlé de quelqu'un ? »

Narcissa se contenta d'hausser mystérieusement les épaules. Elle adorait insinuer le doute dans l'esprit de son époux, le voir se torturer les méninges était presque jouissif. Avec les années, elle était devenue presque aussi sadique que lui.

« Bon, je vais me prendre une douche! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Il ouvrit les yeux si grand qu'elle cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite.

« Mais… Narcissa… Tu ne peux pas laisser dans cet état!

- Bien sur que je peux! Répliqua-t-elle avec un rictus. Bonne soirée, chéri. Et réfléchis pour Cassie! »

Elle quitta la chambre, bougeant ses hanches dans une démarche d'une incroyable sensualité.

Lucius grommela une drôle d'insulte avant de s'appuyer contre l'oreiller. _Elle finirait par le rendre fou…_

O0°0O

« Comment ça, tu ne vas pas passer noël avec moi ? S'alarma Cassie. Mais… on va se marier!

- Non, c'est vrai ? Ironisa Drago. Je me demandais pourquoi il y avait tant de fleurs dans ton appartement. J'ai ma réponse. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au salon du studio de sa fiancée en soupirant, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas les roses. Ça sentait trop fort, était d'une banalité effarante. Hermione aimait les Lys. Il se promit de lui en acheter en passant devant le fleuriste, avant de rentrer la retrouver. Mais les roses… Il grimaça amèrement.

Cassie s'installa sur son canapé, pliant ses jambes interminablement longues.

« Dray… Tu ne m'as presque pas envoyé de lettres ou rendu visite depuis que tu travailles à ton école! »

Elle minaudait, boudeuse. Il haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Que ce soit clair: je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à t'envoyer des mots d'amour ou autres! Alors, n'espère même pas. Oublie ce genre d'idées. Riposta-t-il sèchement.

- Je… bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas manqué ? »

Il la jaugea du regard, et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle hoqueta, vexée.

« Donc… Tu passes noël avec qui ? S'enquit elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Théo et Jared. Admit Drago, oubliant la moitié des personnes concernées.

- Et… Je ne peux pas les rencontrer ?

- Non. »

Cassie baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

« Le mariage est dans un mois. Tu m'aideras à choisir… la musique, les fleurs, la pièce montée ? Ce genre de chose ?

- Mmh. Émit il simplement.

- Pour la musique, j'ai déjà des idées! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de la chaîne stéréo et l'alluma. Une mélodie doucereuse envahit la pièce et Drago se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. _Niais. Niais. Niais._ Ce mot résonnait à son esprit, et Cassie se retourna vers lui.

« Tu aimes ? »

Il haussa les épaules, ne se décidant pas à donner de réponse.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Conclut il.

- Déjà ? Tu passeras ce soir ? »

Il grommela un 'Peut être' peu encourageant avant de sortir, la laissant seule et perdue.

O0°0O

« Ta mère ? Pouffa Hermione contre le torse de Drago. Ta mère veut venir au Terrier pour Noël ?

- Je sais… maugréa-t-il en tirant sur sa cigarette, faisant tomber un peu de cendre sur le dos nu d'Hermione avant de l'épousseter.

- Elle paraîtrait tellement… _décalée_! »

Drago acquiesça à nouveau, glissant ses doigts libres sur les reins d'Hermione, des frissons s'y formant.

« Ron a dit que je pouvais lui dire de venir. Une personne de plus ou de moins… Elle saura être agréable.

- Pourquoi souhaite t-elle venir ? Chuchota la brune en embrassant le torse de Drago.

- Pour te voir. Et pour voir Layla. Elle saura tenir sa langue! Ajouta-t-il alors que le corps de sa maîtresse se tendait sous le doute.

- Vraiment ?

- Évidemment. Tu crois que je prendrais un tel risque ? Peut être sera-t-elle un peu trop… proche et gentille avec elle. Mais Layla ne la connaît pas, elle ne remarquera donc aucune différence. »

Drago écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit avant de se rallonger complètement. Il s'empara rapidement de la poitrine d'Hermione, emprisonnant son téton entre ses dents. Il y passa le bout de sa langue. Elle gémit en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Comment peux tu faire ça ? Haleta-t-elle.

- C'est agréable! Pouffa-t-il.

- Je ne parlais pas de tes câlins, Drago. Corrigea-t-elle en souriant. Comment peux tu passer d'une discussion très sérieuse à… ma poitrine ? »

Il se redressa légèrement, et sembla réfléchir à sa question.

« Et bien… nos discussions ont beau être passionnantes… Ta poitrine m'intéresse plus. Admit il très sérieux.

- Tu es idiot! » S'esclaffa-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle exhala contre ses lèvres:

« Je suis pressée de t'avoir rien que pour moi… »

Il s'empara de sa lèvre inférieure:

« Je t'appartiens déjà. »

O0°0O

Molly Weasley s'agitait comme jamais dans sa cuisine, posant des dizaines d'assiettes sur la table qu'elle avait dressé -et agrandi par magie. Ginny l'aidait comme elle pouvait, ainsi que Mandy -la femme de Ron. Mais elles ne faisaient rien assez bien pour Molly. Layla la regardait courir dans tout les sens depuis le salon et chuchota à Harry:

« Elle est toujours comme ça ?

- C'est parce que… des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas beaucoup viennent. Elle veut faire bonne impression. Expliqua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qui ? Sursauta Layla. Le professeur Nott, et son fils ? Elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter par rapport à eux, si ?

- Non. Mais il y a aussi le professeur Malefoy. Et sa mère: Narcissa Malefoy. Conclut il en grimaçant.

- Et… qu'Est-ce que ça change ? Bredouilla l'adolescente.

- Et bien… Les Malefoy font partie d'une grande famille de sorciers…

- Des aristocrates! Compléta directement la jeune fille. Je l'ai lu. S'expliqua-t-elle. Mais… le professeur Malefoy se comporte normalement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi sa mère ne ferait pas de même. »

Harry la dévisagea longuement et finit par acquiescer le sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous verrons bien! »

Parvati s'approcha en sautillant. La fillette s'était accrochée à Layla depuis son arrivé dans la maison.

« Layla! » s'écria-t-elle en prenant l'adolescente par la taille, l'encerclant de ses petits bras pour lui faire un câlin.

Layla passa ses mains dans les cheveux lisses de la petite fille. Harry s'était surpris que de tels gestes lui viennent aussi facilement, et elle lui avait expliqué qu'à l'orphelinat, les enfants plus jeunes étaient les seuls qu'elle aimait bien.

La sonnette d'entrée résonna dans tout le Terrier et Molly se figea.

« C'est eux! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Maman, calme toi! S'esclaffa Ron. C'est sûrement Hermione avec Théo et Jared. Drago et Madame Malefoy arriveront séparément d'eux. »

Arthur alla ouvrir et s'exclama:

« Hermione! Joyeux noël!

- Vous aussi, Mr Weasley. » Sourit la brune en entrant, suivis de peu par Jared et Théo.

Ils arrivèrent au salon, couvert de neige, les joues rosies par le froid. Mécaniquement, Layla s'éloigna un peu, se rapprochant du feu de cheminé où était assis Alex -qui reluqua Jared d'un œil mauvais. Hermione sentit une certaine gêne envahir l'atmosphère, et décida de briser la glace.

« Jared, Théo, voici la famille. La famille, voici Jared et Théo!

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Salua Théo en serrant la main que Mr Weasley lui tendait. Merci de nous accueillir chez vous.

- Les amis de nos enfants et d'Hermione sont nos amis. » Marmonna Arthur, apparemment incertain sur les mots qu'il osait prononcer.

Harry interpella Théo qui s'approcha de lui avec un sourire, engageant la discussion. Jared resta figé au beau milieu du salon, mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que le petit Louis s'agrippe à sa chemise.

« Eh! L'interpella-t-il. Moi, c'est Louis! Se présenta-t-il fièrement.

- Jared. » Sourit l'adolescent.

Layla le jaugeait du regard au loin, et il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Elle lui adressa un timide sourire auquel il répondit avec difficultés. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce salon.

La sonnette d'entrée tinta à nouveau. Molly retint un cri et Hermione sursauta:

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Maman stresse un peu! Murmura Ginny en souriant. À cause de la mère de Drago. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, devançant les Weasley qui semblaient figés. Théo esquissa un sourire.

« Elle n'est pas carnivore, vous savez ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- C'Est-ce qu'on verra! » S'exclama Harry.

Hermione réapparut au salon avec Drago et Narcissa qui arborait un sourire sincère. Layla fronça les sourcils en découvrant le visage de cette femme. Elle l'avait déjà vu, à l'orphelinat. Le regard grisé de Narcissa se figea sur le sien et elle lui accorda un sourire. Layla y répondit inconsciemment.

Hermione souffla:

« Tout le monde… Vous connaissez Drago. Et madame Malefoy.

- Narcissa. Corrigea la concernée en lui souriant. C'est très gentil à vous d'avoir bien voulu laisser quelqu'un comme moi chez vous. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Molly.

- Oh… bredouilla la mère Weasley en s'empourprant, étonnée des propos si chaleureux de la mère de Drago. Ce n'est rien. C'est normal… Bien évidemment… ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi… grandiose que vos noëls… Mais…

- Je suis certaine que ce sera parfait. Répliqua Narcissa. Votre maison est vraiment charmante. »

Molly se figea, et bafouilla:

« Vraiment ? Euh… votre manoir… a une plus grande… prestance, tout de même.

- Et le manoir n'a pas d'âme, contrairement à cette maison. Ajouta Cissa en regardant autour d'elle avant de s'arrêter devant un objet. Quel étrange horloge! »

Drago esquissa un sourire, et Hermione saisit sa main dans la sienne en s'appuyant contre lui. Narcissa leur jeta un coup d'œil, avant de se retourner vers Layla qui se leva. Jared s'approcha de la mère de Drago qui lui sourit.

« Dieu du ciel, Jared! Tu as tellement grandi! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu tenais à peine sur tes pieds.

- Maintenant, je sais même courir! » Pouffa Jared.

Narcissa caressa rapidement sa joue alors que Layla se rapprochait d'avantage. La femme contempla longuement l'adolescente qui finit par remarquer.

« On s'est déjà vu, non ? Vous rendiez visite à l'une des Sœurs de mon orphelinat. »

Narcissa échangea un rapide regard affolé à son fils qui avait blêmit avant de répondre.

« En effet… Je travaillais avec des associations caritatives. C'Est-ce que font les femmes qui ont de l'argent et du temps pour elles. Ce que je suis. Layla, c'est ça ? (La jeune fille acquiesça, restant suspicieuse). Sœur Mery-Beth ne parlait que de toi. Elle t'aimait beaucoup.

- Oui, je sais. Sourit Layla, se souvenant d'une des seules femmes du pensionnat qu'elle ait jamais aimé, morte quelques années plus tôt.

- Elle m'a raconté de ces histoires… »

Layla grimaça, anxieuse.

« Quel genre ?

- Une élève frappant un enseignant… C'est assez marquant! »

Layla s'empourpra brusquement alors qu'Agathe éclatait de rire.

« Sérieusement, t'as fait ça ?

- Je… marmonna Layla. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment frappé. Je… lui ai lancé un livre à la tête. Il avait fait une réflexion bizarre à une élève… s'expliqua-t-elle, de plus en plus rouge de honte.

- C'était une histoire passionnante! » S'esclaffa Narcissa, adressant un clin d'œil complice à Layla, laquelle lui jeta un timide sourire.

Après un apéritif, ils s'installèrent tous à table. Drago, entre Hermione et Narcissa se pencha vers cette dernière.

« Tu étais incroyable tout à l'heure… Merci.

- C'est ma petite fille. Sourit Narcissa. Il est de mon devoir de la mettre à l'aise en ma présence.

- C'est aussi la petite fille de père. Et il ne risque pas d'être aussi sympa! »

Layla s'assit à coté d'Alex et fut surprise de voir Jared s'installer face à elle. Il baissa les yeux dès qu'elle leva les siens. Des milliers de petits frissons parcoururent l'atmosphère pendant une nanoseconde. Narcissa se tourna vers Drago, s'attendant à ce que ça vienne d'Hermione et lui mais comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Drago perçu son regard et chuchota:

« Oui, excuse moi. J'ai oublié de t'en parler. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Jared et Layla ? Haleta Cissa en plissant le front.

- Oui. Mais elle n'en sait rien. Expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Alors je t'en pris… »

Narcissa acquiesça avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase. Son regard se reporta rapidement sur Jared qui -les yeux rivés sur son assiette pour l'instant vide- respirait profondément.

Alex discutait avidement avec Layla qui ne prêtait apparemment plus attention à Jared. Pourtant, chaque fibres de son corps picotaient -dérangeantes, comme si des milliers de minuscules serpents se faufilaient dans ses veines.

Alex se pencha vers elle, susurrant à son oreille:

« Tu es vraiment belle ce soir… j'ai oublié de te le dire. »

Elle se sentit rougir imperceptiblement. Jared releva les yeux, sentant lui aussi ce qu'elle ressentait. Une sorte de plaisir atténué par une inquiétude qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il remarqua qu'elle ne lui prêtait guère attention, et en profita pour l'observer. Elle était habillée simplement. Mais son t-shirt blanc au col bateau descendait un peu plus sur son épaule gauche, la dénudant fabuleusement. Il admira sa peau nu, remarquant une tâche de naissance en forme de fleur -plus ou moins. Le regard océan de Jared défila sur son t-shirt de coton, s'arrêtant momentanément sur sa petite poitrine ronde. Une image insidieuse se faufila dans son esprit. Ses propres mains sur ces deux seins tendus… Il chassa cette idée alors que la pression électrique se renforçait.

Molly appela Layla de la cuisine et la jeune fille se leva. De loin, Jared perçut des mots comme 'allergie', et Layla rassura la vieille femme. Non, elle n'était allergique à rien. Jared si, et il se demanda brièvement si ses allergies concerneraient aussi la jeune fille désormais. Elle revint et il en profita pour admirer ses jambes. Elle portait une jupe en jean, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Il sourit, sachant d'instinct qu'elle appartenait sans doute à Agathe. Ses collants violets luisaient très légèrement à la lumière artificielle des néons. Et ses intemporelles botes noires finissaient sa tenue. Il observa ces chaussures, se demandant d'où elles venaient. Elle ne les quittait jamais, même avec son uniforme, alors qu'elles paraissaient trop grandes.

Elle perçut son regard et fronça les sourcils. Il cessa immédiatement de la scruter. Son père, à coté de lui, chuchota -si bas que Jared fut le seul à l'entendre:

« Je t'en pris, pas ce soir. »

Jared s'empara de sa cuillère, la faisant tournoyer entre ses longs doigts pales pour seule réponse.

Molly arriva avec les plats et tous commencèrent à se servir en discutant. Drago se pencha vers Hermione alors qu'elle piochait distraitement dans son assiette, nauséeuse depuis le début de la journée.

« Je vais parler à mon père demain. Lui chuchota-t-il.

- Tu es sur que c'est bien de faire ça maintenant ? L'interrogea la brune en replaçant une mèche folle derrière son oreille.

- Oui. Je veux me débarrasser de cette histoire le plus vite possible. Expliqua-t-il. Je veux… être avec toi. »

Elle esquissa un vague sourire. Narcissa les observa du coin de l'œil en goûtant son repas avant de s'exclamer.

« Oh mon dieu, Madame Weasley! C'est délicieux! »

Molly s'empourpra légèrement ce qui fit pouffer Ron. Alex et Layla discutaient en riant. Jared remarqua rapidement qu'il y avait des petits groupes à table. Même son père s'était fait des amis finalement. Il était en grande discussion avec Harry, Fred et George.

Layla remarqua que personne ne lui parlait, excepté Louis qui tentait par tout les moyens de l'intéresser. Elle se pencha par-dessus la table.

« Jared ? L'interpella-t-elle, avec un sourire timide.

- Ouais ? » Marmonna-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Elle eut l'impression de plonger dans une congère tant il était glacial. Elle grimaça.

« Ça va ? » S'enquit elle poliment, ne supportant pas de le voir si solitaire.

Il acquiesça en enfonçant sa fourchette dans un morceau de poulet frit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au morceau de poulet, comprenant très bien qu'il imaginait qu'il enfourchait son crâne. Elle contempla son visage. Il était en colère, mal à l'aise. Elle déchiffrait parfaitement ses émotions. Pire, elle les ressentait. Elle scruta la noirceur de ses yeux, ses mâchoires serrés, analysant chacune de ses postures, chacune de ses expressions.

Les doigts fins de Jared se contractaient contre ses couverts d'argent. Ses tendons se dessinaient sous sa peau blême. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient d'avantage à chaque fois qu'il serrait un peu plus fort.

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose. Le souffle commençait déjà à lui manquer. L'air se solidifiait dans sa poitrine à chaque inspiration.

Théo et Drago échangèrent un regard, gênés, angoissés. Narcissa, elle, ne lâchait plus sa petite fille du regard, étonnée qu'elle soit capable d'exercer un tel contrôle sur elle-même.

Des dizaines de courants électriques traversaient l'air déjà bouillant de la salle à manger. Fleur passa sa main sur son front, brutalement.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il fait chaud! » S'éventa-t-elle.

Molly se leva.

« J'ai peut-être laissé le gaz allumé… »

Ron et Harry jetèrent un coup d'œil à Drago qui désigna d'un mouvement de tête presque imperceptible vers les deux adolescents responsables malgré eux.

Hermione posa sa main sur le genou de Drago par-dessous la table et le serra nerveusement.

« Même pour nous, ça n'a pas été aussi fort.

- Au début, si. Riposta-t-il.

- Pardon, je reprends. Nous n'avons jamais réussit à nous contrôler alors que la pression était aussi forte. »

Il pinça les lèvres, comprenant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Jared et Layla ne résisteraient pas longtemps.

Théo proposa:

« Jared, si tu allais aider Madame Weasley à la cuisine ?

- Elle revient. Riposta sèchement l'adolescent. Il est trop tard de toute façon. »

Personne ne releva cette phrase, mais Drago sut qu'il avait raison.

Layla but rapidement une gorgée d'eau. Jared fit rapidement de même, ses doigts se crispant de plus en plus, comme si il résistait à grand peine à son envie de frapper quelque chose.

Alex chuchota:

« Layla, ça va ? »

Elle acquiesça sans respirer, puis voyant son regard inquiet, lui répondit difficilement.

« J'ai juste… un peu chaud. »

Elle finit de boire son verre, et tendit la main vers la carafe d'eau, sans se rendre compte que Jared faisait de même.

Il se passa alors une chose que même Drago, Hermione, Narcissa ou Théo n'auraient put prévoir. Alors que les mains se rapprochaient inexorablement de la carafe, la pression s'intensifia, devenant insoutenable. Les doigts de Jared frôlèrent le pichet en même temps que ceux de Layla, et dans une brusque explosion, l'objet éclata en de milliers de petits morceaux de verre.

**_Note de l'auteur = Ralala xD vous me détestez encOr' ? ^^ J'avoue que là, je suis très très sadique...Et puis re-chapitre court... Désolée. Mais vous comprendrez que je coupe les chapitres au moment où je deviens sadique xD (ou pour autre utilité ^^ mais souvent pour etre sadique) Bon, le prochain est encore court mais ensuite, ils font de... 10 à 14pages (dernier chapitre ^^ où je suis aussi très très sadique lOl) _**

**_Je viens (il est trois heures du mat'... j'prépare ce chapt en sachant que ça va être la guerre pour vous le poster... Maman de Tess = 'Tu viens tous les deux mois et tu as quand meme besoin d'allumer ton ordinateur ?' réponse possibles de Tess = 'Maman, j'ai des lectuers, désolée!' ou 'Maman, tu passes douze heures par jour sur **site de vente en ligne xD !' ou 'Maman... tais toi!" -possibilité numéro 3 non envisageable --' Donc, j'prépare xD) de finir d'écrire mon chapitre 5 de la partie 2... Tout en sachant que rien ne se passe comme prévu (mes persos redeviennent fous) et qu'il est possible qu'il y ait finalement neuf chapitres au lieu des huit prévues au départ... au train où ça va, je me pause un max de dix... --' Voilà, je torture toujours autant Jared, donc, il faudrait que CSANJ intervienne là... ? xD_**

**_Merci encore pour vos reviews (bien que là tout de suite, je ne sache pas exactement quel sera le nombre atteint étant donné que je suppose que certains n'ont pas lu le chapt précédent... vu qu'il est trois heures du mat xD) et j'espère que vous continuerez comme ça ^^ (je pris surtout pour que ça continue à vous plaire ^^)_**

**_BisOus bisOus Reviews Reviews _**

**_Kitty_**

**_[finalement posté tot car problème -mon frère est un vrai vrai... bipbip- m'a empêcher de rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui... Atteinte d'une flemmingite aigue, je ne reprend pas ma note d'auteur... mais bon l'intention reste la meme xD _**

**_Sinon, j'ai posté une nouvelle scène bonus (première fois drago hermione) et y en aura surement une autre ce soir (hermione annonce sa grossesse à théo... normalement) sur mon blog ^^ car j'ai largement besoin de me vider la tête et qu'écrire est le seul moyen que je trouve -sinon, j'appele mon frère pour l'insulter... autre possibilité non envisageable... Je vous ai déjà dit que je déteste la famille ?... donc j'écris... et reviews please sur ce chapt... ?]_**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 17._**

Molly Weasley retint un cri en voyant des milliers de morceaux de verres ricocher un peu partout tels des grains de sable emportés par le vent. Quelques fragments de verres avaient éraflé le visage angélique et figé de Layla.

Jared releva la tête vers elle, et ricana, amer avant de se lever de table. Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait la salle à manger d'un pas assuré. Alex maugréa quelque chose avant que Victoire ne s'exclame:

« C'était quoi ce truc ? Que s'est il passé ? »

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard, ne sachant quoi dire. Molly s'approcha rapidement de Layla, observant ses joues tailladées.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit elle en s'emparant d'une serviette de table pour nettoyer les petites coupures.

Layla ne réagit pas pendant un instant, si bien que Ginny se leva également pour se rapprocher d'elle, et l'examiner.

Dans le cerveau de Layla, des milliers de pensées se bousculaient. Jared et son visage torturé. Son regard défilant mainte et mainte fois sur elle, ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde. Cette électricité qui semblait se renforcer à chaque contact. Et cette explosion. Elle ne rêvait pas. Il ressentait tout ça aussi. Parce que -quel que soit la puissance de ses sentiments pour lui- elle n'aurait jamais pu faire exploser un objet. Les sentiments ne détruisaient pas de matériel… Pas dans son monde en tout cas. Et elle sentait que dans le monde sorcier non plus.

Alors que toutes ces pensées s'ordonnaient, elle comprit qu'il avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui.

D'un bond, elle se leva, le souffle court, son sang battant dans ses veines si fort qu'elle eut peur qu'un vaisseau éclate. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle chuchota d'une voix tremblotante:

« J'ai… besoin d'air. »

Elle quitta la pièce, comme Jared avant elle, sans que personne n'ait le temps de la retenir. Alex serra les poings ostensiblement. Narcissa, elle, poussa un long soupire, et fut rapidement suivis par Hermione.

« Il va lui dire si elle lui demande. Maugréa Théo.

- Lui dire quoi ? » Demanda Alex d'une voix blanche.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux. Agathe se pencha par-dessus la table et bredouilla:

« C'est… l'électricité qu'il y a dans l'air quand ils sont dans la même pièce… ça n'a rien de normal, pas vrai ? »

Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Hermione se calla contre lui. Molly réalisa soudainement.

« C'est cette histoire d'âmes sœurs ? Comme avec vous ? »

O0°0O

Layla serra un peu plus sa veste autour d'elle en sortant dans le jardin enneigé. Jared était assis sur une vieille balançoire, une cigarette à la main. Elle s'approcha de lui, angoissée par sa présence si près d'elle. Il releva la tête en voyant l'ombre de son corps au reflet de la lune.

« Hey… » La salua-t-il simplement.

Elle s'approcha d'avantage, ayant de moins en moins peur à chaque pas. Son regard était résolu, flamboyant et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle articula difficilement:

« Tu… tu m'as menti.

- C'Est-ce que les gens font la plupart du temps. Admit il. Ce que j'ai souvent fait, avec toi comme avec d'autres. Sur quel mensonge désires tu t'appesantir ?

- Quand tu disais que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi… L'électricité, tout ça… »

Il tira sur sa cigarette, recrachant une fumée blanche comme neige dans l'air noir et humide. Elle s'approcha d'avantage, et avant qu'il ait put faire un geste, s'installa sur ses genoux. Il esquissa un sourire, incapable de réagir autrement. Elle glissa sa main sur le poignet du jeune homme, ce qui les électrocuta tout les deux, et dirigea la main de Jared vers son visage. Elle posa ses lèvres sur la cigarette, et inspira profondément.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle tousse, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il ne put retenir un second sourire.

« Tu n'avais jamais embrassé de garçon… Mais tu avais déjà fumé ?

- Ce n'est pas le même genre de péché. Esquissa-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui. Le mensonge est l'un des pires, cependant. »

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, comme si il réfléchissait.

« Je suis donc un grand pécheur. Je mens, fume… Et en plus… j'embrasse. » Énuméra-t-il, trouvant la conversation bien étrange.

Elle tira une nouvelle bouffée d'air nauséabond, et recracha la fumée sur son visage. Provocante. Il fronça les sourcils, perdant son sourire en coin. Elle grimaça:

« Et de plus… tu fais souffrir le commun des mortels.

- Je… Je suis désolé. » Haleta-t-il.

Elle frémit quand il passa son bras libre autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de son torse. Il ne portait qu'un fin col roulé, et elle se demanda comment il supportait le froid avant de se rendre que leurs deux corps dégageaient une chaleur volcanique. Les doigts de Jared frôlèrent sa peau avec douceur. Elle inspira profondément et il ricana:

« Comment as-tu put me croire ? Je pensais que… Si tu… insistais… Je pensais que tu insisterais. J'ai fini par me faire une raison. Si tu m'as crut… c'est que tu n'y accordais pas vraiment d'importance non plus. »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Parce que ça va être de _ma_ faute maintenant ? Et puis… Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que je disais toujours la vérité ? (Il acquiesça imperceptiblement) Et bien, le problème des gens comme moi, c'est qu'ils ont tendance à croire que tout le monde dit toujours la vérité. »

Il étouffa un rire.

« Dans ce cas, le père noël arrive. Je le vois, là bas, sur son traîneau ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas crédule à ce point. »

Elle fuma à nouveau puis il récupéra sa cigarette pour inspirer à son tour. Elle baissa les yeux sur les doigts de Jared, qui soulevait inconsciemment -ou pas- son t-shirt, caressant sa peau, y dessinant des petits motifs abstraits. Elle sursauta, remarquant qu'aux endroits où il touchait sa peau, des milliers de petits éclats scintillaient, comme des courants électriques.

« Tu as vu ça ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui. J'ai vu. » Sourit il.

Il dessina un cœur sur son bas ventre, et il scintilla pendant un millième de secondes. Elle chuchota -comme pour ne pas briser la quiétude du moment.

« Ça ne faisait pas ça au début…

- Tout évolue. Répondit il sur le même ton. Dans quelques temps… _tu ressentiras exactement ce que je ressens._ Même en étant à mes milliers de kilomètres. Quel que soit le sentiment. Même si il est si profondément enfouis que personne ne le voit.

- Je ressens déjà ce que tu ressens. Avoua-t-elle, confuse.

- Pas tout. Juste… par bribes. Mais tu n'analyses pas encore chaque chose… »

Elle cessa de respirer, alors qu'il glissait ses doigts autour de son nombril, traçant des contours imaginaires. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer quand il la touchait.

« Et… pourquoi… nous ?

- Aucune idée. Ça arrive, c'est tout. Soupira-t-il.

- Et… qu'Est-ce que… c'est ? Je ressens ce que tu ressens, d'accord. J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer si tu es loin de moi… Mais, ça signifie quoi exactement ? »

Il ferma les yeux, et calla son visage dans le creux de sa nuque. Elle se tortilla légèrement pour le laisser se positionner comme il le voulait, pour le mettre à l'aise. De toute façon, leurs peaux semblaient fusionner si convenablement que dans n'importe quelle position, ils auraient été bien collés l'un à l'autre.

« Chez les moldus… on appelle ça… Des âmes sœurs. Bien que ce soit légèrement plus compliqué que ça. »

Elle se figea, et pouffa finalement:

« Des âmes sœurs ?

- Tu n'y crois pas ? » S'esclaffa-t-il, guère surpris.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait en commun avec Jared prouvaient qu'il y avait bien quelque chose d'étrange, de singulier dans leur relation. Elle répéta alors ce qu'elle avait dit au professeur Granger quand celle-ci en avait parlé. Elle avait alors crut que c'était une simple image… Apparemment pas.

« Après tout… admit elle finalement. Si les vampires, la magie, les balais volants et tout ça existent… Les âmes sœurs également je suppose. »

Il sourit contre la peau de son cou. Elle s'empara une dernière fois de la cigarette avant de la jeter dans la neige. Elle réfléchissait. Il le sentit et lui souffla:

« À quoi penses tu ?

- Il n'y a donc… pas d'autres solutions ? S'enquit elle finalement.

- C'est-à-dire ? Grimaça-t-il, alors que les mots de la jeune fille prenaient un sens dans son esprit.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on… n'a pas le choix. Tout les deux. (Il resta silencieux). Quand tu disais que je ne me sentirai jamais aussi bien avec personne qu'avec toi… Ce n'était pas de la prétention ?

- J'ai beaucoup de défaut, mais la prétention n'en fait pas partie. Éluda-t-il.

- C'est ridicule. S'agaça-t-elle brutalement. Je veux dire… Qui pourrait accepter ça ? C'est comme… le mariage arrangé ou ce genre de choses!

- Plus ou moins. S'esclaffa t-il, abasourdi par cette comparaison douteuse digne d'Hermione Granger. Mais dans notre cas… Dans le cas des Belahans Jiwa… Nous sommes libres de faire ce que nous voulons. Si tu as envie de passer ta vie avec… Alex. Je n'ai en aucun cas le droit d'intervenir.

- Je croyais que ne me sentirai jamais aussi bien qu'avec toi ? L'arrêta-t-elle.

- En effet. Pour pas mal de choses. Rougit t-il. Tu n'es pas censé être aussi bien… Mais tu peux aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. D'ailleurs, tu peux aussi ne pas m'aimer. Juste… éprouver… une sorte… d'attirance. Mais certains Belahans Jiwa sont restés amis toute leur vie.

- Des amis avec de l'attirance physique ? » Pouffa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers lui et d'embrasser son front. Je n'y crois pas vraiment. Que ce soit possible. Je veux dire… Chez les moldus, les âmes sœurs s'aiment forcément.

- Pas chez les sorciers. D'ailleurs, les moldus ont tendance à voir leurs âmes sœurs partout. Mais… Madame Malefoy par exemple. Elle n'aime pas son mari. Mais ils sont liés. Elle ne peut pas se séparer de lui… Enfin, elle le peut, mais ne le désire pas à ce point... Ce serait très -trop- douloureux. »

Soudainement, Layla éclata de rire. Il fronça les sourcils, très étonné par sa réaction.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est juste… J'imaginai la scène.

- Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il, ne comprenant pas à quoi elle songeait.

- Toi et moi dans vingt ans, avec nos époux respectifs, nos enfants respectifs dans la même maison! Je doute que d'autres personnes acceptent ce genre de situation! S'esclaffa-t-elle amèrement. Je veux dire… Ce serait comme… une sorte d'orgie... Ou la garde partagée comme dans les divorces, c'est ça ? »

Il étouffa un rire.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Il y a… Mon père m'a parlé d'un cas dans les années 1930. Une femme dont le Belahan Jiwa est tombée fou amoureux d'une autre. Finalement, ils ont vécu tout les trois pendant des années sans que l'autre femme ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient fait croire qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs. D'ailleurs, il est aussi arrivé que les Belahan Jiwa soient de la même famille. Une histoire de faux jumeaux une fois. Dans l'antiquité.

- Ton père a bossé la dessus ou quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Ouais. Acquiesça-t-il. Donc… tu vois… il n'y a pas de problème.

- Bien sur que si. »

Elle s'appuya contre son torse en soupirant. Il sentit qu'elle était triste. Il dessina des petits motifs sur son bras et elle retrouva le sourire. Un sourire éclatant, lumineux, comme celui d'un enfant déballant ses cadeaux le soir de noel.

« C'est drôle… susurra-t-elle. Comme si tu avais une plume au bout des doigts…

- Nous pouvons vraiment essayé d'être amis. Maugréa-t-il, rendant brutalement la discussion plus sérieuse.

- Ah oui ? Grimaça-t-elle. Et tu veux faire ça comment ? À chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce que toi… Ce ne sont pas des envies amicales que j'ai. »

Il éclata d'un rire silencieux plein de malice dans la nuit noire.

« Moi non plus. Mais… ça se contrôle. On peut vraiment y arriver. Juste… là, tu te sens bien non ?

- Oui. Approuva-t-elle.

- Et… on n'est pas en train de s'embrasser ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. On reste… amicaux. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, vaguement ironique.

« Parce que toi… beaucoup de tes amies s'installent sur tes genoux et te laisse passer tes mains sous leur t-shirt ?

- À toi d'arrêter ce que je fais, si tu le souhaites. Persifla-t-il.

- Hélas, je ne le souhaite pas. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Je sais. Sourit t-il. Mais… vraiment… Je ne veux pas que ça devienne un problème. Qu'on se sente forcer de quoi que ce soit. » Expliqua-t-il, perdant le sourire.

Bien sur qu'il la voulait. Il la désirait, plus que n'importe quoi. Mais il souhaitait aussi qu'elle soit heureuse. Même si c'était avec Alex. Même si il devait se cantonner au rôle du meilleur ami, de l'amant même…

Elle se détacha très légèrement de lui, juste pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

« Tu sais… Je ressens assez ce que tu ressens pour savoir que tu ne veux pas que nous soyons amis.

- L'important, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Répliqua-t-il. Tu apprendras vite que maintenant… pour moi, tes désirs sont plus importants. Comme pour toi, mes désirs le sont d'avantage que les tiens. Ce qui va parfois poser problème. Chacun son tour donc. Et je commence. Que veux tu ? »

Elle le scruta, et d'une voix froide répliqua:

« Que tu sois heureux.

- Que veux tu pour _toi_ ? Corrigea-t-il.

- Mon bonheur est aussi important que le tien. Soupira-t-elle. Cette conversation est ridicule!

- C'est pour ça que je veux une réponse.

- Je ne veux pas en donner. Répliqua-t-elle.

- En voilà une réponse! Maugréa-t-il, de plus en plus agacé.

- Jared… Chuchota-t-elle. Je… je ne peux pas dire quoi que ce soit… comme ça. C'est important.

- Le fait que tu hésites est déjà une réponse. » Conclut il.

Il passa sa main brûlante sur sa joue rosie par le froid, et attira son visage vers le sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, brutalement. Elle emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, suçota le bout de sa langue. Chaque fibre de leurs corps se révoltaient, se bousculaient.

Il se remit doucement à neiger alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Ce baiser avait un goût quelque peu amer pour eux deux. Comme un dernier baiser. Comme un adieu à ce qu'aurait put être leur relation. Layla ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas prit de décision. Jared semblait avoir décidé que son hésitation parlait pour elle.

Elle ne put que se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait raison._ Elle choisissait Alex._

O0°0O

Dans la salle à manger, le Alex en question faisait les cents pas. Victoire semblait figée dans une expression de pure stupeur. Agathe, elle ne paraissait pas si surprise que ça.

« Je me disais aussi qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ce qu'il se passait… Annonça-t-elle, fanfaronne.

- Des âmes sœurs ? » Répéta Alex pour la centième fois.

Drago acquiesça pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois, et songea bêtement qu'il aurait un sacré torticolis après cette soirée. Hermione soupira:

« Rien n'est immuable, Alex. Chaque relation entre les Belahan Jiwa est différente… Il est possible qu'ils restent tout simplement amis. »

Drago éclata d'un rire moqueur, presque cruel:

« Vraiment, tu crois ce que tu dis ?

- Oui, Drago! Riposta la brune. J'aime à croire que nous avons tous d'autres solutions!

- Dois je te rappeler qu'aucune de tes relations amoureuse n'a fonctionné ?

- Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi! Répliqua-t-elle avec foi -sachant très bien qu'elle mentait sur ce coup là.

- Vraiment ? Se moqua-t-il. D'accord, alors pourquoi as-tu rompu avec Ron en dernière année ?

- Euh… bredouilla-t-elle. À cause de toi. Mas ça n'avait rien à voir… Juste que je me sentais coupable de sortir avec lui alors que je …

- Couchais avec moi. Conclut il.

- Il y a des enfants dans cette pièce. Rappela Théo.

- Bah quoi ? Sourit Drago. Coucher, ça veut dire dormir avec quelqu'un, Théo! Même les enfants savent ça. »

Harry étouffa un rire devant le ton condescendant du blond. Hermione grimaça:

« Oui, parce que je dormais avec toi, donc! Mais ce n'était pas réellement de ta faute… C'était… bref… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer d'avantage car elle savait qu'au fond il avait parfaitement raison.

« Et Krum ? Continua-t-il, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

Il esquissa un sourire goguenard et Ron parut surpris.

« Pourquoi ?

- Disons que… Il y a certaine chose qui ne fonctionne qu'entre Belahan Jiwa. Ou du moins, qui ne fonctionne pleinement que quand les deux Belahans Jiwa sont ensemble. Tout les deux.

- Comment ça ? L'interrogea Fred en souriant, comprenant plus ou moins où il voulait en venir.

- C'est plus plaisant quand nous _dormons _tout les deux. Admit enfin Hermione. Ça va ou tu veux des détails ? »

Fred et George éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Alex lui ronchonna quelque chose et Drago le fusilla du regard.

« Je t'interdis, ne serais ce que de penser au problème que ça pourrait poser entre vous dans un futur très _très_ lointain! » lui dit il d'une voix menaçante.

Agathe se figea, puis son regard oscilla entre Drago et Hermione comme si elle comprenait enfin quelque chose.

« C'est… c'est impossible… » Haleta-t-elle enfin.

O0°0O

Jared se détacha à regret de Layla. Il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue et il la cueillit du bout du doigt.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Et si… et si ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Et si nous étions fait pour être ensemble!

- Alors, tu as à peine quinze ans et j'ai seize ans, Layla. Nous avons le droit à l'erreur. Nous y aurons droit pendant encore longtemps. D'accord ? » La rassura-t-il avec un charmant sourire complice.

Elle acquiesça doucement, et colla son front au sien. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes puis elle chuchota:

« Maintenant que nous sommes… amis, pourrais tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es si fort ? »

Il pencha sa tête sur le coté, ses mains se déplaçant délicatement sur ses hanches.

« Chaque sorcier possède une puissance différente. Et, je suis trop puissant. Il y a trop de magie en moi. Et ça me rend dangereux quand je ne contrôle pas ce que je ressens. Dans un état comme la colère, la tristesse… ou encore -comme tu le sais- la passion, je pers le contrôle de ce que je ressens. »

Elle se blottit doucement contre son torse, profitant des derniers instants qu'elle avait pour profiter de sa présence, sachant qu'ensuite, elle rejoindrait Alex et s'éloignerait de Jared. _Pour un bon moment._

Elle soupira, anxieuse.

« Les rapports physiques seront permis quand même ? Parce que… juste, là comme ça … contre toi… Je me sens bien.

- Bien évidement! Enfin… si ça ne dérange pas trop ton petit ami. Pouffa-t-il.

- Oui. D'ailleurs… Tu peux aller le chercher, s'il te plait ? Je voudrais lui parler.

- Puis je rester pendant cette discussion ? S'enquit il avec une moue suspecte.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, non. »

Il acquiesça, compréhensif et ils se levèrent tout les deux. Elle se réinstalla sur la balançoire. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et chuchota:

« Je te le ramène. Et Layla…

- Oui ? Soupira-t-elle, confuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. »

Elle ne put que le croire tant il semble sincère. Il s'éloigna, la laissant seule sur la balançoire où elle commença à se bercer.

Jared entra dans la cuisine où tous avaient cessé de parler, figés dans la même impression stupéfaite. Il brisa la quiétude du silence avec une petite toux.

« Alex, elle veut te voir. » annonça-t-il.

Alex blêmit brusquement et Jared haussa un sourcil.

« T'es sourd ?

- Elle veut me parler de quoi ?

- Vas y, c'est tout. Et… sois ouvert d'esprit. Un minimum.

- Quoi ? On va la partager ? Un week-end sur deux ? Et pendant les vacances…

- La ferme. Répliqua Jared. Je ne te conseille pas d'engager ce genre de conversation avec moi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Vas y. Et sois sympa. Si tu ne l'es pas, je le saurais. »

Alex fronça brièvement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas exactement la situation. Jared n'agissait pas comme si il avait… gagné ? Il n'était pas agressif, cependant… comme il aurait dut l'être si Layla l'avait repoussé. Il resta sur place quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Jared articule -comme si il parlait à un demeuré.

« Faut il que je répète ? Elle veut te voir! »

Alex sortit enfin de sa torpeur et quitta la pièce. Jared le regarda disparaître et se retourna vers les autres qui ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux. Théo lui adressa une œillade.

« Tu lui as dit ?

- Ouais. Acquiesça-t-il, attendant que son père lui fasse la morale.

- Et… elle va bien ?

- Ouais. Répéta-t-il.

- Elle va rompre ? S'angoissa Agathe.

- Pas que je sache. Non. »

Un silence suivit cette révélation. Drago s'approcha.

« Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Et… ça va ? »

Jared acquiesça. Drago se scruta longuement, et Hermione insista.

« Tu es sur ? »

Jared planta son regard dans celui de son parrain.

« Si Hermione avait voulu se marier avec… Krum ou… n'importe qui. T'aurais dit quoi ?

- Euh… ça dépend. J'aurai accepté si ça la rendait heureuse.

- Bah voilà. Soyons clair, on a seize ans à peine. On a largement le temps. Non ? »

Hermione esquissa un sourire sincère. Il était si… mur pour son age. Si adulte malgré tout. Drago même n'aurait jamais accepté une telle situation sans se battre un minimum quoi qu'il en dise.

O0°0O

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

La voix d'Alex était tremblotante. Il était inquiet. Elle releva la tête vers lui, et lui adressa un incroyable sourire.

« Viens! » lui proposa-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Il la serra et s'approcha d'elle. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de chuchoter.

« Jared et moi…

- Vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Conclut Alex avec une grimace. On vient de nous le dire. »

Elle parut choquée mais finit par comprendre qu'ils avaient dut demander une explication après l'incident dans la salle à manger. Alex soupira:

« Alors… vous allez sortir ensemble ?

- Non. Sourit elle. Non, je reste avec toi. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et elle s'empourpra. Il posa un genou à terre face à elle, dans la neige pour être à sa hauteur.

« Mais… vous…

- Oui. Mais je… je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Alex. Vraiment. Et je ne me passerai pas de toi. Mon besoin de Jared est plus vital par contre. Et il va falloir que tu comprennes ça. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? Que je comprenne ? Tu ne veux quand même pas sortir avec nous deux en même temps ? S'étonna-t-il, surpris que sa Layla puisse dire une chose pareille.

- Bien sur que non, idiot. Mais Jared et moi, on a besoin l'un de l'autre. Même si ce n'est qu'en amis. Alors, il va falloir… que tu acceptes que je passe du temps avec lui. Et… que parfois… il me prenne dans ses bras ou ce genre de choses. Si tu ne peux pas accepter… ça sera compliqué pour nous deux.

- Et dans ce cas ? Si je n'accepte pas ?

- Je devrais choisir. Et… dans ce cas, je crois que tu perdras. Parce que… je ne peux pas techniquement vivre loin de lui. Expliqua-t-elle. J'ai du mal à respirer quand il n'est pas là. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser n'avait rien de comparable avec celui de Jared, mais elle l'apprécia à sa juste valeur maintenant qu'elle savait que ce serait toujours mieux avec son Belahan Jiwa.

Alex sourit contre ses lèvres et quand elle le lâcha, il esquissa:

« Pas de baiser. Entre vous je veux dire. Pas… de drague, ou de quoi que ce soit. Mais… si c'est des câlins amicaux, je veux bien. Mais, on mettra les choses au clair avec lui hein. Il y a des limites à imposer, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

« Merci. »

Il haussa les épaules, gêné par ses remerciements et se leva.

« Viens, le repas va être froid avec toute cette histoire. C'est l'un des noël les plus étrange que cette famille ait connu. »

Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison.

Dans la salle à manger, Agathe engagea alors la discussion que Jared avait interrompue un peu plus tôt.

« Cette histoire de Belahan Jiwa, c'est génétique ? Héréditaire ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Parce que les parents du professeur Malefoy sont des Belahans Jiwa et que Mr Malefoy l'est aussi.

- En effet. Approuva finalement Drago, comprenant qu'elle avait saisit beaucoup plus de chose qu'elle ne le disait. C'est héréditaire. Même si d'ordinaire, ça saute plusieurs génération.»

Agathe les scruta de son regard émeraude pénétrant.

« Mais… Vous êtes les parents de Layla, n'Est-ce pas ? »

Narcissa chuchota.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Son regard était fixé sur la porte d'entrée. Layla et Alex s'y étaient arrêtés. Le regard de Layla oscilla entre Hermione et Drago qui avaient tout deux cessé de respirer.

D'une voix hachée, elle demanda donc:

« Alors… vous êtes mes parents ou pas ? »

**_Note de l'auteur: Ralala... de plus en plus sadique ! ^^ N'est ce pas ? Vous m'aimez pour ça non ? xD Brefouille, après la gaffe à Molly, la gaffe à Agathe xD Pas douées les femmes Weasley sur ce coup là :p_**

**_Désolée d'avoir poster si tard mais j'suis en famille donc moins de temps pour moi, et plus de crises de nerfs en prévision xD J'promet d'essayer de poster plus vite demain =D _****_BrefOuille, la suite vite vite xD et bien évidemment... Layla et ses parents ^^ explications... avec la petite histoire d'HermiOne... enfin, vous verrez bien ^^ _**

**_Et puis... c'est fini entre Jared et Layla... Amis hein ? :p Vous verrez bien ! Il ne reste plus que cinq chapitres à cette partie... Et puis, y en a qui vont devoir se trouver une autre addiction pendant quelques jours xD Chapitres un peu plus longs par la suite..._**

**_Un grand merci sinon pour vos reviews! Vraiment un grand merci! si certains sont accros à la fic, je suis accro à vos reviews! Vraiment, merci merci merci (je ne vous le dirais jamais assez !) J'espère que vous continuerez encOr' encOr' longtemps ('fin, jusqu'à ce que la fic soit fini xD) J'espère vraiment avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre ^^ (sur Layla et Jared et autres...)_**

**_Je voudrais aussi savoir si il y a quelques fans d'Alex ? parce que le moment où je devrais faire un choix se rapproche inexorablement... Et qu'il faut que j'écrive... Même si il y a deux fins, j'veux connaitre vos avis... voir si ils évoluent au cours de la fic..._**

**_BisOus bisOus, Reviews Reviews_**

**_Kitty_**

**_[mot plus court que d'habitude, mais je suis en manque d'inspiration pour les conneries aujourd'hui... ça vous manque surement pas... xD]_**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 18._**

Drago et Hermione semblaient incapable de bouger. Layla les dévisageait. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait même pas au rythme de sa respiration, si bien que Jared comprit qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

Lui-même sentit la panique s'emparait de lui. Il pantela.

« Layla, il faut que tu te calmes. »

Elle ferma les yeux, et la respiration haletante elle tenta de se détendre. Mais n'y parvint guère. D'une voix décousue, elle marmonna:

« Je pensais que… mes parents étaient morts pendant la guerre ou un truc du genre… Et en fait… vous… vous êtes là, à avoir une petite vie tranquille… et vous êtes ensemble et… »

Elle semblait au bord de la crise de larmes.

« En fait… vous n'avez même pas de raison valable. Conclut elle avec rage.

- Layla, calme toi. Répéta Jared, perdant lui-même son calme avec elle.

- Non. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Layla, si tu ne te calme pas, c'est moi qui vais poser problème alors calme toi! »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et le fusilla du regard.

« Ce n'est pas en me répétant que je dois me calmer que je vais me calmer! » lui cracha-t-elle.

Il s'avança vers elle et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur:

« Si tu ne te calme pas, j'ai assez de pouvoir pour faire exploser cette maison. Et nous avec. Donc… s'il te plait. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se retourna brusquement, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Je vais me balader. »

Elle s'empara de sa veste et commença à l'enfiler quand Drago sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Il tenta d'avoir un minimum d'autorité, qualité qui en général ne lui manquait pas mais qu'il n'avait encore jamais exercé sur sa fille.

« Layla… Ne sois pas idiote, il fait zéro degrés. Tu n'as pas à partir. Si tu veux que nous nous en allions par contre… »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et le contempla un instant.

« Comment… je pensais que si je vous rencontrai, je m'en rendrais compte. Et je n'ai rien vu du tout… »

De la colère et l'incertitude, elle passa à la tristesse, et cette transition fut assez douloureuse pour Jared. Théo se tourna vers lui.

« Si tu arrives à te détendre, elle y arrivera aussi! Lui conseilla-t-il.

- Sauf qu'il m'est impossible de me détendre! Siffla Jared entre ses dents.

- Tente le coup! »

Layla serra douloureusement les poings, sous le besoin de briser quelque chose. Elle avait envie de frapper, n'importe _qui_, n'importe _quoi_…

Un verre explosa à table et Jared marmotta.

« Désolé. C'est moi… »

Narcissa s'approcha rapidement de Layla et prit le visage de sa petite fille entre ses mains en coupe.

« Layla… calme toi, ma puce. »

Layla planta son regard dans celui de sa grand-mère, identique au sien. Comment avait elle put ne pas remarquer toutes ces ressemblances ?

Elle se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de Narcissa et commença à s'éloigner. Drago l'arrêta à nouveau.

« On n'a pas toujours le choix! » Tenta-t-il de se défendre, ou plutôt de défendre Hermione.

Layla serra les poings et se retourna vers lui, le regard assassin mais humide de larmes, étrange contraste sur ce visage qui avec ses traits de grâce très Malefoyienne aurait put sembler incapable d'éprouver de tels émotions -si vives, si instables.

« Il y a certaine chose qu'on ne fait pas… Mais si j'ai apprit quelque chose dans ma vie, c'est bien qu'on a toujours le choix, _professeur_. »

Elle avait insisté sur ce dernier mot et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Mais avant qu'elle puisse atteindre la poignée, Drago arriva près d'elle, et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Ce n'est pas en fuyant que ça arrangera la situation!

- Ah oui ? Et qu'Est-ce que vous en savez, _vous _? »

Elle poussa la porte de sa main libre mais Drago resserra son emprise et l'attira. Avant même que quiconque ne puisse intervenir, Layla se retourna et plaqua sa main contre le torse de son père, lequel voltigea à travers la pièce. Comme si elle avait été poussée par une force incommensurable, elle avait fait faire un bond en arrière de plusieurs mètres à l'homme qui s'écroula sur la table à manger dans un fracas assourdissant.

Layla se figea, stupéfaite par la puissance dont elle venait de faire preuve. Une puissance qui ne venait pas d'elle… Mais de Jared.

Harry et Ron accoururent aux cotés de Drago alors que Layla quittait la maison en courant. Personne n'essaya de la retenir. Hermione s'approcha de Drago.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi! » Répliqua-t-il acerbe.

Oui, elle le sentait. Il était blessé, mal à l'aise, angoissé par la réaction de leur fille, inquiet pour les prochaines heures, attristé, et surtout déçu. Il aurait tant voulu -comme elle- que les choses se passent autrement. Elle passa sa main sur son front alors qu'il se relevait difficilement, aidé par Harry et Ron.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? S'enquit Ginny en se penchant vers lui.

- Un peu au dos, mais ce n'est rien. » Grimaça-t-il.

Hermione passa ses lèvres sur sa nuque et l'embrassa doucement. Narcissa les observa quelques instants puis chuchota:

« Il neige. Et il est tard. Peut être que l'un de nous devrait aller la chercher ? »

Drago maugréa:

« Je m'avoue vaincu. Ma fille me déteste, et je crois que je vais rester ici pour quelques heures. Sans bouger. Et surtout, me taire.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Le rassura Hermione. Ce que tu as dit n'a rien changé. Elle était en colère de toute façon…

- J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas la retenir. »

Narcissa esquissa un sourire attendri en observant son fils unique, dépassé.

« Drago… Elle a juste eut exactement la même réaction que toi adolescent pendant une dispute avec ton père. À partir de maintenant, essai de te souvenir qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup quand elle est en colère , et ne lui fais pas ce que tu aurais refusé que ton père fasse. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Mère, évitez de me comparer à _lui_… Surtout pas maintenant.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. »

Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants. Hermione intervint alors:

« C'est moi qui vais y aller. Après tout… À l'origine, c'est à moi qu'elle devrait en vouloir, pas à toi. C'est donc à moi de lui raconter. »

Drago allait riposter que c'était autant de sa faute -à lui- que de la sienne, mais elle l'en empêcha en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Laisses. Je m'en charge. »

Il acquiesça finalement et Harry soupira, vaguement surpris:

« Tu n'insistes pas plus ?

- Quand Hermione Granger décide quelque chose… » Commença le blond avant que la concernée ne lui tire bêtement la langue.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, et s'empara de son manteau avant de quitter la maison à son tour.

Elle marcha une bonne dizaine de minute dans la neige, se demandant où Layla avait bien put disparaître. Elle arriva aux abords du village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Tout y était fermé sauf un bar. Hermione hésita quelques instants avant d'y entrer. Une bande de vieux moldus barbus jouaient aux cartes en buvant de la bière. Apparemment, le bar devait être leur repère du soir, car seul ce groupe y était installé. Et Layla. Assise au bar devant un verre de coca, l'adolescente semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

Hermione inspira profondément avant de s'approcher d'elle, s'assit au tabouret juste à coté d'elle. Le barman vint vers elle de sa démarche mal assurée.

« J'vous sert quelque chose, m'dame ? L'apostropha-t-il.

- Un coca, s'il vous plait. » Chuchota-t-elle en posant de l'argent sur la table.

Layla tourna la tête vers elle en reconnaissant sa voix, et parut sur le point de se lever quand Hermione chuchota:

« _On ne fuit pas les gens, on se fuit soi-même. _Cita-t-elle pour l'arrêter.

- Truman Capote. Sourit involontairement Layla, se rendant compte que sa mère avant autant -ou plus- de connaissances qu'elle, même en ce qui concernait la culture moldue.

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir indéfiniment. »

Layla but doucement une gorgée de sa boisson glacée. Hermione soupira en voyant le barman poser son verre devant elle. Elle en avala aussi une gorgée. Givrée.

« Je peux te raconter une histoire… Je le faisais quand tu étais petite. Se souvint elle amèrement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Et, je te chantais des chansons. Quand tu avais deux ans, et que je te chantais l'hymne de Poudlard… tu sautillais comme une petite folle en balançant les hanches. Tu finissais par tomber. Tu manquais d'équilibre.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Regretta Layla.

- J'ai fait en sorte que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. S'excusa Hermione. Puis je te raconter une histoire alors ? »

Layla réfléchit quelques instants. Elle avait envie de refuser, de partir en claquant la porte… Mais cette femme… Elle l'aimait avant de savoir qui elle était, la trouvait incroyablement forte, intelligente et belle en tant qu'enseignante. Alors pourquoi pas en tant que mère ? Et par-dessus tout, elle voulait des réponses. Des réponses à ses questions qui l'obsédaient depuis toujours. Et d'avantage encore maintenant, depuis qu'elle savait qui elle était… Qui elle aurait dut être.

« Quelle histoire ? Murmura-t-elle, si bas qu'Hermione dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- Ton histoire. »

Layla acquiesça alors sans dire un mot. Elle n'en avait ni la force, ni le courage. Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air alcoolisé avant de commencer.

« Il était une fois… (Layla esquissa un sourire) une gryffondor très très têtue, courageuse et fondamentalement gentille et un serpentard assez cruel qui désirait apparemment servir les forces du mal. Un jour, ils se rendirent compte que leurs âmes étaient liées pour l'éternité. Après avoir vainement tenté de résister à la tentation qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre, ils cédèrent. Très vite, ils devinrent même plus ou moins amis. Ils se cachèrent de la plupart des gens de leur entourage, sauf d'un autre ami, serpentard également qui étudia de très près leur relation. Pendant près d'une année, ils vécurent leur … amour (Elle avait hésité sur le mot ce qui ne manqua pas d'intrigué Layla qui gardait cependant ses questions pour la fin) en secret. Puis, le serpentard dut rejoindre son maître pour faire la guerre. La gryffondor, membre du camp adverse et lui ne se rencontrèrent plus pendant plusieurs années, même si ils se manquaient cruellement à chacun.

Pourtant, pendant l'une de ses missions, la gryffondor revu le serpentard, lequel lui sauva la vie en trahissant certains des autres partisans de son maître. Ils profitèrent de cette nuit pour se retrouver tout les deux. Puis la gryffondor retourna auprès de ses amis, sans se rendre compte que cette nuit là changeraient leurs vies.

Quand elle comprit qu'elle était enceinte, elle paniqua. Qui dans un tel monde accepterait une enfant de Mangemort et de membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Elle s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup de la réaction que pourraient avoir ses amis. Parce que pour elle, ils étaient plus importants que tout. De plus, cette gryffondor était si courageuse que fuir la guerre ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Elle n'aurait jamais put abandonner ses amis… Alors, avec l'aide de l'ami du Serpentard, elle décida de garder l'enfant en vie mais de lui donner une autre chance, ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas le tuer avant qu'il ne naisse… Égoïstement, elle désirait peut-être avoir une chance de revoir cet enfant un jour. Alors, elle se cacha pendant plusieurs mois, et quand l'enfant vint au monde, comprit qu'il était différent. La fillette était si puissante, qu'à quelques jours à peine, elle parvenait à faire apparaître son biberon si elle avait faim… La gryffondor s'inquiéta encore, mais sa décision avait déjà été prise. Et même si ce fut sans doute la plus dure chose qu'elle eut à faire dans sa vie… Elle l'abandonna. La déposa dans un orphelinat moldu, où elle espérait que les pouvoirs de la fillette n'alarmeraient pas trop les autres…

La gryffondor revint auprès de ses amis, raconta qu'elle avait été enlevée pendant plusieurs mois chez leurs ennemis et tenta de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Mais pendant près de quinze ans, même quand la guerre fut finie et qu'elle ne chercha pas à reprendre le contact avec son âme sœur, elle n'eut pas l'impression de vivre réellement. Comme lorsque son âme sœur était loin d'elle… Le manque de son enfant était encore plus puissant, plus douloureux. Malgré tout, elle fit comme si tout allait bien… Jusqu'au jour où, en une même journée, réapparurent l'enfant et l'homme à qui elle l'avait caché. »

Elle ne sut quoi dire de plus et se tut, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Layla réfléchit quelques minutes en buvant sa boisson.

« Alors… Le professeur Malefoy… je veux dire… Drag… Euh… mon père… N'était pas au courant ? Pour moi ? »

Hermione se tourna vers elle, le regard humide.

« Non. Il aurait voulu fuir… t'emporter loin de tout ça… Il aurait voulu qu'on vive tout les trois… qu'on… »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, d'inquiétude et Layla se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle faisait de même. Hermione tenta de conclure:

« Je ne pouvais pas abandonner. La guerre… Nous vivions pour ça depuis si longtemps.

- Mais… vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? Je veux dire… il le sait depuis quand ?

- Depuis le jour où tu as lu dans son esprit. Il parait que tu me ressembles beaucoup quand tu es triste. Tu as les mêmes mimiques que moi. Sourit elle. Il t'a reconnu grâce à ça. »

Layla sembla pensive pendant quelques secondes puis chuchota:

« Et… Vous êtes des âmes sœurs vous aussi ?

- En effet. On appelle ça des Belahans Jiwa.

- Mais… vous vous aimez vraiment ? Ou… vous êtes revenu ensemble à cause de moi ? »

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin identique à celui de l'adolescente.

« Layla… Ton père… Je veux dire… le professeur Malefoy et moi… Nous… Nous sommes attiré l'un par l'autre comme tu l'es par Jared. Mais je crois que dernièrement…. Notre relation a prit un nouveau tournant. Peut être un peu grâce à toi. Mais il nous reste des tas de problèmes à régler. »

Layla fronça les sourcils.

« Des problèmes ? Qui me concernent ?

- Non. La rassura Hermione. Des problèmes… Comme tu le sais, Lucius Malefoy est et restera un vrai crétin. Il aura beaucoup de mal à accepter ton existence. De plus… Drago est censé se marier le mois prochain. »

Layla se leva d'un bond, son coude cogna dans son verre qui se brisa sur le sol en répandant une tache noire marron et des bulles. Hermione s'exclama:

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Nous essayons d'arranger ça aussi.

- Mais… donc… vous êtes… Sa maîtresse ? Cracha Layla avec une expression de pur dégoût.

- En quelque sorte. Mais étant donné que Drago ne connaît cette femme que pour son mariage et que pour qu'elle lui donne un héritier… et aussi pour faire bonne figure dans l'aristocratie sorcière… Alors que je suis liée à lui comme il est lié à moi jusqu'à la mort… le terme « maîtresse » n'est peut-être pas des plus adéquat. S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Oui. Admit Layla. Sans doute pas. »

Elle s'installa à nouveau sans faire attention à son verre -et sans que le barman ni prête plus d'égard. Hermione la dévisagea longuement.

« Tu as d'autres questions ?

- Vous… vous regrettez que je sois là ? Que je sois apparut dans le monde magique sans que vous y soyez préparé ?

- Non! S'écria Hermione en blêmissant légèrement. Non, bien sur que non… Sur le coup, j'ai eut vraiment peur. De ta réaction. De celle de mes amis. De celle de Drago. Mes amis ont plutôt bien réagit. Parce qu'ils m'aiment, comme je te l'ai dit il y a des mois… Drago également. Car ma souffrance entraîne sa souffrance, et qu'il se souvenait trop bien de ce que j'avais ressenti en t'abandonnant. Il m'a comprit. Bien que notre discussion n'ait pas été très simple. Et toi…

- Vous comptiez me le dire, n'Est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta l'adolescente.

- Oui. D'une façon plus… convenable. En ayant préparé un beau petit discours. Mais oui, nous comptions te le dire très prochainement. »

Layla ferma les yeux, la tête trop pleine. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir cet objet dont elle avait entendu parler dans un livre… Une pensine!

Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne, et elle sentit des frissons parcourir sa peau. Elle rouvrit les yeux et contempla ce visage qu'elle avait souvent presque vu en rêve… Déformé, mais c'était bien elle.

Layla tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

« J'ai des milliers de questions, vous savez.

- Et j'ai des milliers d'explication à te fournir. Mais nous avons bien le temps. Si tu le souhaites, bien évidemment. Se reprit elle.

- Comment ça ? L'interrogea la petite blonde en repassant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Nous ne serons que tes professeurs si tu souhaites oublier tout ça. Mais sois convaincu que nous serons tes parents si tu désires. En admettant que tu veuilles bien d'une mère très nulle en cuisine, insomniaque et obsédée par les livres, et d'un père à l'humour noir, qui peut passer de l'ange au démon en trente seconde chrono en main! »

Layla esquissa un sourire sincère et chuchota:

« J'ai exactement les mêmes défauts que vous, ça devrait aller. »

Hermione poussa un soupire de soulagement et planta son regard dans celui de sa fille. Puis elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de murmurer:

« Puis je faire quelque chose que je rêve de faire depuis que tu es là ? »

Layla fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, mais confiante, acquiesça. Hermione se leva alors doucement et attira Layla vers elle dans une incroyable étreinte. Layla se laissa tomber, son visage appuyé contre la poitrine d'Hermione, son cœur battant à milles kilomètres à l'heure. Hermione caressa doucement ses boucles blondes, souriant en sentant les mains de l'adolescente se joindre dans son dos.

Layla huma l'odeur de sa mère à en perdre haleine, se rappelant désormais très bien qu'elle l'avait déjà senti.

Au bout d'une bonne minute, Hermione lâcha Layla, laquelle remarqua que l'enseignante avait les joues striées de larmes. Avec force, elle tenta de reprendre contenance

« Et si on rentrait ? »

Layla acquiesça doucement, serrant la main que lui tendait Hermione dans la sienne.

O0°0O

Dans le salon des Weasley, les plus jeunes déballaient déjà certains cadeaux. Jared et Alex s'étaient assis cote à cote et semblaient discuter des gestes tolérés ou pas par rapport à Layla.

Drago faisait les cents pas devant la maison, Harry adossé au mur de chaux le regardait.

« T'en es à ta huitième cigarette, tu sais ? »

Drago approuva par un grognement et Ron sortit de la maison, se pencha vers Harry et chuchota:

« Il va faire quoi quand il en aura plus, tu crois ? »

Harry haussa distraitement les épaules, et continua à suivre du regard Drago -tournant toujours en rond. Théo sortit à son tour.

« Drago, lâche moi cette cigarette. »

Le blond fusilla son meilleur ami du regard avant de sentir la présence d'Hermione à quelques dizaines de mètres. Il soupira de soulagement avant de voir des ombres au sommet d'une des pente enneigée entourant le Terrier. Il fut ravi de voir que deux silhouettes se dessinaient. Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron pour l'obliger à rentrer à nouveau dans la maison et le suivit de peu. Théo s'attarda quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de disparaître à son tour dans le Terrier brinquebalant.

Drago jeta sa cigarette dans la neige et enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, attendant qu'elles arrivent. En trois minutes -il compta- leurs visages transies par le froid se distinguèrent.

« Hey! S'exclama Hermione en le voyant. Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'intérieur ?

- Euh… J'avais trop chaud. Mentit il.

- Trop chaud ? » Répéta Hermione avec une moue railleuse avant de se racler la gorge.

Layla esquissa un sourire avant de se rapprocher.

« Désolée pour tout à l'heure. Chuchota-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas vraiment vous faire mal… Enfin… je n'avais pas l'intention de vous en faire.

- Ce n'est rien, Layla. Tu as fait ce que j'aurai fait. Enfin, d'après ma mère en tout cas. »

Elle grimaça d'excuse en grelottant de froid. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra brusquement contre lui pour la réchauffer. Hermione s'esclaffa:

« C'est la soirée câlin! Allez, rentrons… Je meurs d'envie de me caller contre le feu de cheminée. »

Drago lâcha Layla, laquelle embrassa timidement sa joue en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison, et Hermione maugréa:

« Drago, je ne t'embrasserais pas de la soirée.

- Et pourquoi donc ? S'étonna-t-il en retirant son manteau.

- J'aurai l'impression d'embrasser un cendrier. »

Il s'excusa du regard et elle ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux. Layla les contempla, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à remarquer.

« Qui a-t-il ? S'enquit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Quand vous disiez que votre relation prenait un nouveau tournant tout à l'heure…

- Oui ? L'encouragea Hermione alors que Drago semblait quelque peu perdu.

- Vous vouliez dire… Que vous vous aimez vraiment maintenant ? »

Harry qui était arrivé pour voir dans quel état ils étaient se figea et siffla:

« Oh mon dieu! Cette gamine est formidable! Elle vient de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis des semaines! »

Ron et Théo arrivèrent en courant, saisissant parfaitement de quelle question il parlait et désireux eux aussi d'entendre la réponse.

« Alors ? » Les interpella Ron en riant.

Layla s'excusa du regard en rougissant, gênée de les avoir exposé à une telle discussion. Hermione se blottit contre le torse de Drago et celui-ci grimaça.

« On n'a encore rien décidé. Affirma-t-il, sereinement.

- Mais… Si tout se passe bien… Vous vous marierez, hein ?

- En effet. Acquiesça Drago, remarquant du coin de l'œil l'immense sourire de sa fille à cette réponse.

- Donc… Vous vivrez ensemble ?

- Sans aucun doute. Approuva à nouveau Drago, alors que le sourire de Layla s'élargissait.

- Et Layla ? » S'enquit une voix derrière Harry: Agathe.

Drago se tourna vers la concernée qui baissa les yeux, troublée.

« Ce sera à elle de décider. Conclut Drago. Mais nous serions ravis qu'elle vive avec nous… »

Layla esquissa un sourire, intimidée. Harry acquiesça, pensif, avant de chuchoter:

« Je suppose qu'on devra se contenter de ces réponses là!

- Exactement! S'exclama Hermione. Allons au salon. Il est presque minuit et je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire enfantin.

Drago embrassa le haut de son front avant de se diriger vers le salon. Alex et Jared se levèrent d'un bond en voyant Layla entrer et elle leur adressa un sourire avant d'aller s'installer entre eux deux. Elle ne voulait pas créer de nouveau conflit pour la soirée, désirant avant tout un peu plus de calme.

« Tu veux le cadeau de qui ? S'enthousiasma Agathe en lui faisant signe.

- Je ne sais pas. J'en ai de qui ?

- Euh… réfléchit Agathe en observant un bon petit tas. Hermione, le professeur Malefoy, mes parents, moi, Alex… Jared… Mamie…

- J'veux celui là! » S'exclama Layla.

Elle avait entendu parler des célèbres tricots de Madame Weasley. Agathe lui lança le paquet et Layla le déchira -pas soigneuse du tout. Harry la regarda faire le sourire aux lèvres. Drago lui chuchota:

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Parce que je me souviens de mon premier vrai noël, à Poudlard. Et je réalise que c'est sans doute aussi son premier vrai noël. »

Le monde sembla se figer un instant et Layla leva son visage vers lui, songeuse.

« Ils vous offraient quoi les Dursley ?

- Des mouchoirs… des chaussettes… des trucs minables.

- À l'orphelinat, ils nous offrent de nouveaux vêtements… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée et continua à déchirer son paquet cadeau. Elle découvrit un magnifique pull azur. Molly s'approcha d'elle et Layla se leva pour l'embrasser.

« Merci! Il est exactement de la couleur de mes yeux…

- Hermione m'avait dit que tu avais les yeux de ton père… enfin, du professeur Malefoy. »

Layla esquissa un sourire ravi. Chaque personne ouvrait un cadeau au fur et à mesure, les adultes en eurent bien moins que les enfants, comme d'habitude. Même Jared était gâté, surtout par Drago, Hermione, et bien évidement son père. Alex faillit s'étouffer en le voyant déballer le dernier balai le plus rapide au monde -offert par Drago. Jared lui souffla alors:

« Je te le passerai! »

Le brun retint sans doute un cri de joie mais passa près de dix minutes à bredouiller des 'mercis' à l'adresse de son nouvel ami -ou du moins, à celui qui s'efforçait à l'être. Layla reçut des dizaines de livres bien évidement. En déballant le cadeau offert par Jared, elle éclata de rire. Des bottes. Pas ses vieilles bottes toutes usées qu'elle traînait depuis des années, mais des bottes d'un noir mat toutes neuves.

« Merci! Chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant -sur la joue.

- Les tiennes ont des troues partout! Remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai dit qu'on nous offrait des vêtements à l'orphelinat. Les chaussures, c'est plus rare et on les hérite des plus âgés. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Elle lui offrit alors son cadeau et il esquissa un sourire d'une franchise désarmante, bien que personne ne comprenne bien pourquoi. Elle chuchota:

« Je t'avais bien dit que je voulais que tu le lises.

- Tant que ce n'est pas Moby Dick! » Répliqua-t-il avec une moue contrite.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et répéta les vers qu'elle lui avait lut quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Les filles c'est comme ça, même si elles sont plutôt moches, même si elles sont plutôt connes… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Drago conclut à sa place d'une voix étrangement enrouée:

« …Chaque fois qu'elles font quelque chose de chouette on tombe à moitié amoureux d'elles. »

Layla se tourna rapidement vers lui et Hermione éclata de rire.

« Je l'ai obligé à le lire en dernière année. Tu n'aurais pas dut l'offrir à Jared.

- Pourquoi ? Grimaça Layla, suspicieuse et vaguement troublée.

- Et bien… Disons qu'ensuite, à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de stupide -ce qui arrivait souvent- et que je le…

- Grondais! Pouffa Drago.

- Exactement… Il me répliquait…

- La vie est un jeu. » La coupa à nouveau le blond en riant.

Théo éclata de rire, et Hermione et Drago le suivirent de peu, s'amusant d'une plaisanterie qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Layla soupira à l'adresse de Jared:

« Si tu dis ça, je te tuerais. »

Il lui tira la langue bêtement en commençant à feuilleter de livre.

Narcissa s'approcha de Layla alors que tous commençaient à ranger leurs affaires.

« Demain, toi et moi nous sortons!

- Ah oui ? S'enquit Layla en faisant la moue, ne comprenant pas très bien.

- Tu n'as pas eut de cadeaux de ma part…

- Ce n'est pas grave! La coupa Layla, confuse. Vraiment… je…

- Demain, ton père va avoir une discussion très compliquée avec ton grand père. Alors, je pense que ta mère s'ennuiera un peu. Que penses tu d'une sortie entre filles ? »

Layla ne put se retenir de sourire. Entendre une telle expression sortant de la bouche d'une telle femme paraissait incroyablement saugrenu.

« Oui, avec plaisir.

- Nous aurons tout le loisir de t'offrir des vêtements dignes de ce nom!

- Quoi ? Euh non… je vous assure, je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau… »

Narcissa la coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Si tu dois rencontrer Lucius Malefoy, il vaut mieux que tu ais des vêtements appropriés.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il voudra la rencontrer ? S'enquit brusquement Drago en s'approchant, s'immisçant dans leur discussion qu'il avait jusque là suivis de loin.

- Oui, je pense. Si tu arrives à le convaincre en tout cas.

- Qui dit qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal ? Intervint Harry, alors que Layla se rendait compte que tous les écoutaient depuis le début.

- Si il la rencontre, il ne lui en fera pas. Il y a trop de sang Malefoy en cette petite! Avec les traits de caractère que ça engage! Et puis, nous serons là. Rassura-t-elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas… Tout ce qu'il faut à cette enfant -étant donné qu'elle a déjà l'attitude qui convient- c'est l'apparence qui convienne! »

**_Note de l'auteur: Voili voulouu (roudoudou... nulle en rime hein ? vous comprenez pourquoi j'écris pas de poemes ? :p)BrefOuille, vu que... une personne m'a dit que mon blabla lui avait manqué -no coment- bah j'm'y remet... parce que j'ai un ptit peu de temps ^^ _**

**_Que puis je dire ? Mon gentil grand frère (enfin... c'est plus pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir planté samedi) va m'offrir Twilight -the film- pour noel =D enfin, en gravé interdit et illégal mdr donc, chut ! Mon chat a dormi dans mes sous vetements -beurk!- et j'ai des lettres à écrire mais j'suis une grosse flemmarde... J'ai passé la nuit à rêver que je disais à ma mère que les cours me plaisaient pas tant que ça... mais bon, école payante donc ça va juste rester un rêve et j'vais faire semblant que j'adore encore un peu... (quitte à en baver). _**

**_Ah ! Vous vouliez que j'parle de la fic, de Jared (bave, bave, inonde mon clavier... ne pas penser à Jared en petite tenue! ne pas penser à Jared en petite tenue... voilà, ça va mieux xD), de Layla et tout le tintouin ? De trucs importants pour vous quoi ! --' Désolée, je me recentre sur le sujet qui nous réunis ici =D _**

**_Déjà, il faut vraiment que je trouve le temps d'écrire! parce que sinon, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir... --' Mais bon, il parait que noel, ça doit se passer en famille ! (est ce normal que je préfére être sur mon ordi entre vous et Layla qu'avec mes merveilleux parents ? non non, bien sur... il doit y avoir une erreur -surement le terme merveilleux xD) Je pense de plus en plus à la faire finir avec Alex... Non non!! Je blaguais! j'voulais juste vous réveiller xD (suis sure que ça a marché :p) et puis, j'crois que j'ai pas le choix de la faire finir avec Jared parce que j'ai reçu des tas de menaces de morts! mdr Quoi qu'après tout... bon, je dois encore y réfléchir... Il me reste plus que quelques chapitres pour le faire :S Ralala, mais faut que je m'y mette !_**

**_Ensuite, rares sont ceux d'entre vous qui ont remarqué un petit détail sur l'avant dernier chapitre que j'ai posté -celui d'avant avant lOl- à propos d'Hermione... Enfin, rares sont ceux qui m'en ont parlé en tout cas ^^ Alors félicitation à ceux là =D et puis... les autres... lOl j'l'écrirais en gras la prochaine fois ^^ _**

**_Et puis... J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu... j'ai eu quelques... beaucoup de doutes sur la réaction de Layla, en l'écrivant et en la relisant... Mais bon, je crois que si mon père -un autre crétin inconnu xD- débarquait, je lui pardonnerais un peu trop facilement... Et puis Layla est un peu comme moi -caractère... je ne suis ni aussi belle, ni aussi intelligente qu'elle --'. Je ne la voyais leur faire la tête pendant des mois... Elle a besoin d'une famille après tout ! =)_**

**_Les prochains chapitres seront moins... interessants selon moi xD Mais bon... Discussions Lucius/Drago, Layla devenant une Malefoy ? plus ou moins xD une malefoy incapable de mentir est elle une malefoy ? mdr trois chapitres sur l'évolution de la famille des Malefoy, et puis aussi sur le couple Drago/Hermione =D puis un dernier - la fin de la partie 1... sur Layla/Jared/ALex... gloups xD Ralala, vous allez me maudire... _**

**_Sinon, programmation ^^ Un chapitre demain -plutot vers début d'après midi parce que après... la famille --', un chapitre vers une ou deux heures du matin -quand j'aurais ouvert mes cadeaux et que les vieux... les adultes pardon! seront allés se coucher xD- un chapitre dans l'après midi du 25, un chapitre le 26 dans le début d'après midi (pour Sigrid je crois ^^ enfin, je tenterai de poster tot pour toi, mais si tu pars en vac à 5h du matin, ça va etre compliqué xD j't'aime bien mais je vais pas le lever à 4h pour toi mdr) et puis c'est finiii !! J'y crois pas! ça fait trop trop... bizarre ... ^^ _**

**_La partie 2 à partie du 3 Janvier normalement =D qu'une semaine à patienter ^^ (avec bonus sur mon blog chaque jours normalement!)_**

**_Sinon, un grand immence merci pour tout vos reviews du chapitre précédent... Et vous pouvez continuer, suis au rez de chaussée chez mes parents, aucun risque que je tombe où que ce soit (quoi que on m'a aussi dit que tant que mes mains pour écrire et ma tete fonctionnaient, j'pouvais me casser une jambe ou deux xD) Merci merci merci merci merci ... X1000 ! J'espère atteindre les 500 ou 520 à la fin de la partie 1... enfin, c'est ce que j'espère ^^ et c'est normalement possible xD _**

**_(pour ceux qui sont incrit sur le site, je prend le temps de vous répondre, mais j'blablate pas autant que d'habitude, et je m'en excuse mais j'ai du mal à passer des heures sur l'ordi...)_**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews_**

**_Kitty_**


	20. Chapter 19

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 19._**

Narcissa Malefoy se réveilla dans un état proche de l'euphorie en ce lendemain de noël. Son époux la scruta pendant son bain -qui dura près d'une heure, son séchage -trente secondes à peine grâce à la magie, puis l'application de toutes ses crèmes et autres produits féminin après qu'elle se fut habillé. Pas un instant, son sourire ne se fana. C'est agacé par ce sourire qu'il la rejoignit à table après s'être préparé à son tour. Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire en mangeant ses habituels toasts au bacon et au fromage, et n'en pouvant plus, il grommela:

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive, aujourd'hui ? »

Elle leva la tête pour l'observer et son sourire s'élargie. À croire qu'elle ne pouvait sourire sans que cela concerne son mari. Elle le lui aurait fait remarqué, qu'il aurait répliqué sèchement qu'en effet, tout ce qu'elle ressentait le concernait également.

« Drago vient aujourd'hui.

- Tu étais avec lui, hier soir non ? S'étonna-t-il. Et ton fils a plus de trente ans. Il n'est pas un peu exagéré que tu comptes à ce point sur sa présence. Quand il sera marié et aura un fils, il ne s'intéressera sans doute plus autant à toi. »

Narcissa émit un ricanement sec. _Si il savait…_

« En fait, je ne reste pas aujourd'hui. C'est toi que Drago souhaite voir.

- Et où vas-tu ? Grimaça Lucius, désormais peut rassuré sur la discussion qu'il aurait avec son fils unique.

- Je vais faire les boutiques avec des amies… »

Elle paraissait bien mystérieuse et il comprit qu'elle lui dissimulait quelque chose. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, mangeant doucement. Puis s'enquit -mimant l'indifférence:

« Et que me veut Drago ?

- Simplement discuter, Lucius. Sourit elle, toujours aussi énigmatique.

- Quel sera le sujet de l'entretien ?

- Oh. La vie… L'amour… Sujets essentiels par conséquent. »

Elle s'amusait apparemment à donner des indices à son mari qui semblait pour sa part toujours aussi perdu. Il finit par ordonner la vérité.

Narcissa lui adressa un énième sourire inexplicable, et se leva de table.

« Je dois y aller. Bonne journée, Lucius. »

Elle l'embrassa passionnément et quitta la pièce de sa splendide démarche. Lucius la regarda sortir, se racla la gorge et finit son déjeuner en jurant tout les diables qu'elle finirait par le tuer.

O0°0O

Hermione quitta son lit en baillant. S'étirant tel un félin, elle descendit à la cuisine et se figea sur le seuil. Son regard parcourut la pièce, comme à la recherche d'une caméra cachée ou de quelqu'un sortant d'un placard en criant 'Poisson d'avril', mais rien de ce style ne se passa et elle dut se rendre à l'évidence: _Drago Malefoy était bel et bien en train de cuisiner!_

L'homme avait ouvert un livre de cuisine -ayant appartenu à la mère d'Hermione- et faisait cuire des tranches de bacon et des œufs brouillés en ajoutant des tas d'ingrédients que même elle ne croyait pas en sa possession. En toute vérité, Hermione avait des manies bien moldus en ce qui concernait la préparation de ses repas. Une boite en plastique au fond d'un micro onde et cinq pincées de sel plus tard, ses repas étaient généralement prêts. Elle ne se servait quasiment jamais de ses ingrédients ou autres épices.

Mais là, dans sa cuisine, le seul homme au monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé -même dans ses rêves les plus fous- dans une situation de ce genre, lui préparait son petit déjeuner.

Un sourire franc se matérialisa comme par enchantement sur les traits d'Hermione et Drago se rendit enfin compte de sa présence.

« Bonjour! L'apostropha-t-il en souriant.

- Ouah. Émit elle simplement. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais ressortir, et rentrer à nouveau, juste pour graver cette image dans mon crâne jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière le mur de séparation entre le hall et la cuisine pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, souriante toujours. Il la regarda, et se demanda sérieusement qu'Est-ce qu'il lui passait pas la tête.

« Tu vas bien ? S'enquit il finalement. Tu as trop bu hier soir ? Ou ma présence t'a enivrer d'avantage ? Persifla-t-il finalement avec un sourire.

- Ni l'alcool, ni toi… Enfin, si toi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu… tu cuisines ?

- En fait, c'est la première fois ou presque que ça m'arrive. Admit il en faisant la moue. Mais, avec ce livre… C'est comme préparé une potion en fait. Il suffit de suivre toutes les instructions à la lettre. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et se faufila dans son dos en souriant. Elle se colla à lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille en glissant ses doigts sous sa chemise. Il frémit et se retint à grand peine de se retourner pour l'embrasser -ou plus- afin de continuer sa préparation. Un délicieux parfum envahit rapidement la pièce et il rit lorsqu'elle huma à en perdre haleine cette odeur savoureuse. Elle chuchota:

« J'ai faim maintenant… »

Il s'empara de deux assiettes et les remplit alors qu'elle se détachait de lui. Ils s'installèrent à table, face à face et Hermione ne put retenir un nouveau rire. Il l'interrogea du regard.

« Disons que… nous ressemblons de plus en plus à un couple ordinaire. C'est assez étrange comme impression. »

Il parut affecté par ses paroles et lui souffla:

« Et ça ne te plait pas. »

C'était une affirmation et elle s'empourpra.

« Bien sur que si, idiot. Ça me fait très plaisir d'être là avec toi à savourer un petit déjeuner préparé par tes soins -qui est excellent soit dit en passant. J'aime cette sensation… Pour la première fois, je ne suis pas coupable de quoi que ce soit, et je ne cache rien à personne. Même Layla sait tout désormais. Tout ou presque. Se reprit elle. Alors, si… c'est incroyablement plaisant d'être ici avec toi. De savoir qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, quand tu auras enfin réglé les derniers problèmes qui nous séparent, nous pourrons enfin vivre normalement… C'est extraordinaire. »

Elle se sentit rougir d'avantage d'avoir osé déblatérer un tel petit discours pour le rassurer, en dévoilant plus que nécessaire. Il la dévisageait sans ciller, et c'est mal à l'aise qu'elle l'interrogea:

« Et toi… ça te plait ? »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je suis extrêmement heureux d'être avec toi. Je ne l'avais pas été autant depuis… En fait, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai l'impression que tout se passe comme tout aurait dut se passer depuis le début. » Admit il en souriant, étrangement mélancolique.

Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Leur destin de Belahan Jiwa voulait qu'ils vivent ensemble pour toujours… Mais la vie n'avait pas permit la réalisation de cette destinée. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils étaient enfin à l'exacte place que le monde leur avait réservé.

O0°0O

« Layla… »

La douce voix de Ginny réveilla d'adolescente en douceur. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se retrouver face à deux grands yeux chocolat. Ginny Potter lui adressa un sourire, et Layla grogna pour seule réponse. Décidemment, elle n'était vraiment pas du matin. Cependant, les réveils chez les Potter étaient drôlement plus agréables que ceux de l'orphelinat -une sonnerie stridente. De plus, elle avait enfin tout le temps d'émerger. Elle se demanda si ce serait la même chose chez ses … parents. Ça lui faisait bizarre de penser à ce mot en arrivant enfin à mettre des visages sur lui.

Ginny étouffa un rire et Layla comprit qu'elle avait énoncé toutes ses pensées à haute voix. La rouquine s'assit au pied de son lit alors que l'adolescente se redressait un peu afin de lui laisser plus de place.

« Bien dormi ? S'enquit Ginny sans arrêter de sourire.

- Oui, assez. Admit Layla. Beaucoup mieux que depuis longtemps. C'est comme si en une soirée… toutes mes questions avaient trouvés des réponses.

- Et ce n'est pas trop d'un coup ? S'inquiéta la mère poule.

- Non. Je crois que ça va. C'est juste… étrange. »

Layla se sentit rougir et Ginny posa sa main sur la sienne au dessus de la couverture.

« Tant qu'à ta question… Hermione est du genre à aimer les longs réveils. Elle passe toujours une bonne demi heure au fond de son lit à émerger avant de sortir un seul doigt de pied de la couverture. En ce qui concerne ton père par contre… Je n'en sais rien, mais tu le découvriras bien assez vite. »

Layla acquiesça sans dire un mot. Son père ? Ça sonnait tellement bizarre d'en avoir un. Comme d'avoir une mère. Et une grand-mère… Deux femmes avec qui elle allait faire une journée shopping! Elle poussa un profond soupire.

« Il faudrait que je me prépare, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer. Après tout, Madame Malefoy a l'air très gentille. »

Layla replia ses jambes, les ramenant vers sa poitrine avant de les encercler de ses bras tremblants.

« Est-ce que… Vous pensez que ça changera quelque chose maintenant… pour moi, de faire partie de la famille Malefoy. Je veux dire… c'est des aristocrates, et j'ai lu pleins de choses sur eux. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? »

Ses inquiétudes étaient assez compréhensibles, mais Ginny les chassa d'un geste.

« Tu es sans doute la jeune fille la plus forte et la plus courageuse que j'ai vu depuis longtemps. Et tu es également l'élève la plus surprenante que Poudlard ait connu depuis ta mère. Tu seras parfaitement à la hauteur. »

Layla soupira à nouveau, et s'étira un peu

« Bon… Je suppose que je dois être prête pour une journée incroyablement longue. Je déteste les magasins!

- Encore un point commun avec ta mère. À deux anti-shoppings, vous devriez vous en sortir! »

Layla esquissa cette fois un sourire un peu plus authentique.

O0°0O

Narcissa alla chercher sa petite fille et ensemble, elles quittèrent le monde moldu pour celui des sorciers où elles retrouvèrent Hermione. Mécaniquement, celle-ci s'empara de la main de sa fille. Narcissa observa le chemin de traverse, dressant mentalement le plan de leur journée et grimaça.

« Nous irons faire un tour du coté moldu ensuite. Admit elle.

- Hein ? Bredouilla Hermione, hébétée.

- Oui. Soyons clairs, les moldus ont beaucoup plus de goût en matière de mode! »

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Narcissa Malefoy, reine des Sangs purs venait elle véritablement de trouver que les moldus avaient plus de talent dans certains domaines ? Narcissa sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle lui adressa un rictus très Malefoyien. En clair, presque méprisant.

« Hermione, après avoir passé des mois avec mon fils, ne te rends tu pas compte que nous ne sommes pas exactement ce que nous semblons être ?

- Si. Admit Hermione avec une moue penaude. Mais, vous entendre vanter les mérites des moldus…

- Les moldus sont plus doués artistiquement! La mode, la musique, le cinéma, la littérature. Ils font preuve de talents particuliers pour ce genre de choses. Cependant, je dois dire que nous sommes beaucoup plus talentueux en ce qui concerne les effets spéciaux! »

Layla, qui avait jusque là écouter la discussion sans dire un mot, sursauta.

« Les sorciers font des films ?

- En effet. Acquiesça Narcissa, songeuse. Depuis une dizaine d'années. Mais nos histoires sont d'un ennui! Ça parle toujours de la guerre, retrace le parcourt d'Harry Potter… Minable. »

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle aussi n'avaient jamais réellement apprécier les prouesses cinématographiques sorcières. De plus, les femmes jouant son rôle étaient toujours incroyablement belles et manipulatrices, sensuelles et dangereuses. Elle ne savait pas qui avait peint un tel portrait d'elle, mais c'était mal -ou trop bien- la connaître.

Layla semblait étonnée et Narcissa lui promit:

« Nous irons en voir un, si nous ne finissons pas nos courses trop tard. »

L'adolescente acquiesça vigoureusement, impatiente. Hermione commença à avancer dans la rue en regardant autour d'elle.

« Alors, où allons nous ?

- Chez Madame Guipure d'abord. Proposa Narcissa en jetant un coup d'œil à Layla qui observait distraitement la devanture d'une papeterie. Ni livres, ni plumes aujourd'hui, Layla! »

L'adolescente s'empourpra sous le regard complice d'Hermione. Narcissa se remit à avancer en regardant autour d'elle et Hermione se pencha vers Layla.

« On tentera de lui échapper pour venir faire un tour! »

Layla pouffa et Hermione attrapa sa main pour l'attirer vers Madame Malefoy qui leur jeta un coup d'œil bien soupçonneux, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elles entrèrent toutes les trois chez Madame Guipure qui les accueillit avec un sourire bien commercial à faire peur.

« Je voudrais faire tailler un uniforme de Poudlard sur mesure pour cette jeune demoiselle.

- Mais j'ai déjà un uniforme! Riposta Layla en faisant la moue.

- Sortie d'une boutique d'occasion. » Remarqua Narcissa avec une moue dégoûtée.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop. Layla haussa un sourcil mais finit par sourire -avec circonspection- à Narcissa qui prit ça comme une affirmation. Madame Guipure tailla donc un uniforme à Layla qui eut du mal à ne pas bouger pendant le temps que durèrent les mesures. Hermione l'encourageaient du regard alors que Narcissa donnait des instructions de plus en plus précises à la couturière, convenablement son travail.

Narcissa demanda trois uniformes -chacun ayant des différences imperceptibles avec les autres. Puis elles quittèrent la boutique. Après un tour rapide dans un magasin de chaudron et de potions où Narcissa acheta tout le nécessaire -le plus cher- à Layla, puis chez l'apothicaire, la jeune fille essaya de calmer un peu les ardeurs de sa grand-mère avant que celle-ci ne dévalise la rue entière. Hermione retenait à grand peine un fou rire en voyant l'adolescente tenter de refuser des cadeaux.

Aux alentours de midi, elles s'installèrent dans un restaurant. Hermione retint une grimace en voyant les prix mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Layla n'y prêta guère attention, alors que Narcissa sortait un bout de parchemin vélin de son sac à main. Apparemment c'était une liste car elle l'observa soigneusement en maugréant « fais » ou « à faire » avec un air pincé.

Layla lut le menu en plissant le nez -manie très Hermionienne.

« Euh… C'est quoi des escargots à la française ?

- Un truc ignoble que je ne te conseille pas! Persifla Hermione.

- Je vais prendre des pâtes à la bolognaise. »

Narcissa leva les yeux vers elle et soupira, comme atterré d'avoir une enfant pareille.

« Je te conseille le saumon fumet norvégien, ma chérie. La sauce tomate manque cruellement de valeur. »

Hermione qui semblait très attirée par les lasagnes se rétracta en faisant la moue. Heureusement que Drago n'avait pas hérité de ce trait de caractère concernant la nourriture par sa mère. L'homme pouvait se contenter d'une part de pizza froide ou d'un hamburger bien saignant. Hermione songea que dans tout les cas, les hommes pouvaient manger à peut près n'importe quoi…

Narcissa fit signe au serveur d'un geste impérieux et elles passèrent commande, la plus vieille choisissant les dits escargots sous le regard d'excuse d'Hermione.

« Chérie, commença Narcissa, Layla relevant mécaniquement la tête car elle commençait à s'habituer à ce que sa grand-mère l'appelle comme ça. Ta baguette vient d'où ?

- Bah… à la brocante au bout de la rue.

- Mmh mmh. Grimaça Narcissa. Nous irons faire un tour chez Ollivander. Il te faut une baguette convenable.

- Mais la mienne marche très bien. Rassura Layla en jetant un coup d'œil à sa mère, comme un appel à l'aide.

- Sur ce coup là, je suis d'accord avec Narcissa. S'excusa Hermione. Une baguette est censée ne servir qu'à une seule personne… C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier et pas le contraire. Et une baguette qui a déjà choisit quelqu'un d'autre… »

Layla fit la moue. En effet, elle avait lu un livre sur les baguettes magiques et leurs propriétés et savait que ce que disaient les deux femmes était vrai. Elle finit par hausser les épaules.

« D'accord. Mais on pourra passer à la papeterie ensuite ? Dit elle, manipulatrice.

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas allé à Serpentard avec un esprit comme le tien. Ce choixpeau est stupide… » Remarqua Narcissa.

Hermione étouffa un rire, et expliqua:

« Elle me ressemble aussi beaucoup.

- Je sais. Acquiesça Narcissa, apparemment ravie que ce soit le cas. Donc, nous irons chez Ollivander, puis à la papeterie et nous irons faire un tour chez un bijoutier et dans une boutique de chaussures avant de nous rendre chez Tissard et Brodette pour te dégoter une tenue pour ta rencontre avec Lucius.

- J'ai déjà des chaussures! Riposta la jeune fille. Et des bijoux…

- Pas de perle en plastique ni de tissus! Énuméra Narcissa.

- Non… J'ai… »

Elle se tourna vers Hermione, et sembla réfléchir à ses paroles avant de les prononcer.

« Le collier avec l'étoile de Bethléem, et le bracelet… C'est toi qui me les as laissé ?

- En effet. Le collier est dans ma famille depuis des générations. Je te montrerai comment l'ouvrir. Et le bracelet… Il appartenait à ton père. Mais il me l'a offert… au cas où nous ne nous reverrions plus, le lendemain de la nuit où… »

Elle replaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille en s'empourprant et Layla sourit.

« La nuit où j'ai été conçu.

- Oui, exactement. Acquiesça Hermione. Alors… ça me paraissait normal que tu l'ais.

- Et… ça veut dire quoi HTD ?

- Hermione, Théo, Drago. Il l'a fait gravé en dernière année… Souvenir de la plus belle année de notre vie, je crois. »

Elle parut nostalgique pendant un instant mais se reprit en voyant le regard de dégoût que Narcissa lança à son assiette pâtes au saumon quand le serveur la posa sur la table. Apparemment, comme la sauce tomate, les pâtes n'avaient pas la cote chez les Malefoy.

O0°0O

Drago entra dans le salon où son père lisait la Gazette en buvant un café. Il inspira profondément enfonçant ses mains moites dans ses poches.

« Père. » dit il simplement en essayant de respirer normalement.

Ça n'aurait pas dut autant le toucher. Il savait que quoi qu'en dise Lucius, il quitterait Cassie, et épouserait Hermione, et vivrait avec elle et Layla. Mais il savait également qu'il serait moins heureux si son père ne participait pas un minimum à tout ça. Il avait -malgré les milliers de raisons qu'il avait de le haïr- encore besoin de l'avis de son père… Il avait passé presque toute sa vie à suivre tout ce qu'il lui disait, et avait inconsciemment du mal à se défaire de cette habitude.

Lucius leva les yeux de son journal et jaugea son fils du regard. Pas un cheveux ne dépassait, pas un plis sur ses vêtements. Une pointe de fierté se perçut sur son visage d'ordinaire inexpressif.

« Drago. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, père. » Mentit Drago.

Lucius posa son journal sur la table, le pliant si bien que chaque part fût symétrique aux autres, puis fit signe à son fils d'approcher. Drago n'hésita même pas un millième de seconde, désireux d'aller droit au but et de ne pas se défiler cette fois ci. Il avait mainte et mainte fois failli dire à son père qu'il avait trouvé sa Belahan Jiwa lui aussi… Mais la peur l'en avait empêché. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil faisant face à Lucius. Un court silence s'installa, brisé par le père.

« Alors… Ta mère a dit que tu souhaitais me parler. Ce qui avait l'air de l'enchanter. »

Drago ne put retenir un sourire. Sa mère avait dut torturer son père avec douceur, à ne pas vouloir dire ce qu'il se passait toute la matinée.

« C'est à propos du mariage. Commença Drago. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire. »

Lucius se figea et resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Je sais bien que… Cassie n'est peut être pas le genre de femme qui…

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Répliqua sèchement Drago. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Quoi que… Enfin, il n'y a pas que le fait que Cassie ne soit pas le genre de femme avec qui je désire passer ma vie… Je… »

Il se pencha très légèrement en avant, et avoua:

« Je suis comme toi… J'ai une Belahan Jiwa. »

Lucius cessa de respirer et passa par toute les couleurs de l'arc en ciel avant de se lever d'un bond.

« Quoi ? Hurla-t-il. Qui Est-ce ? Quand l'as-tu rencontré ? »

Drago le dévisagea quelque instants avant de chuchoter:

« Je la connais depuis Poudlard… C'est Hermione Granger. »

Sans signe avant coureur, Lucius s'avachit sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Il semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque. Drago se demanda même pendant un court instant si il devait appeler quelqu'un, mais d'une voix gutturale, Lucius articula:

« La sang de bourbe ?

- Père, je vous demanderai de ne plus utiliser ce terme lorsque vous parlez d'elle.

- Mais… depuis combien de temps… Normalement, le syndrome des Belahans Jiwa se déclanche à la majorité chez les sorciers…

- En effet. Souffla Drago. En dernière année… nous étions… nous avions des relations. »

Lucius semblait de ne pas réussir à comprendre les mots sortants de la bouche de son fils et enfouis son visage entre ses grandes mains, le souffle heurté.

« Pourquoi diable ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Je savais que ça vous… mettrez en colère. Et nous étions en guerre. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour ce genre d'histoire.

- Et pourquoi maintenant ? »

Drago réfléchit posément avant de répondre, voulant y aller en douceur.

« Parce que si j'épouse Cassie, il sera trop tard. Et qu'Hermione est la femme avec qui je souhaite passer ma vie.

- Tu… balbutia Lucius en relevant les yeux. Tu l'aimes ? »

Il paraissait profondément troublé et répugné maintenant, comme si une telle chose était inenvisageable.

« Je n'en sais trop rien en vérité. Avoua Drago. Mais si un jour je dois aimer quelqu'un, ce sera elle. Elle est et restera la seule qui compte vraiment. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils, pensif.

« Très bien. » grimaça-t-il, alors que pour lui rien n'était particulièrement positif en cet instant.

Drago le scruta, et soupira:

« Il n'y a pas que ça. »

Son père blêmit ostensiblement.

« Quoi ? »

Il imaginait déjà le pire. Cette Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et leur fortune disparaîtrait en même temps que Drago ? Ou cette Hermione avait déjà quelqu'un, et des enfants ailleurs et dans ce cas son héritage partirait à des gamins sang de bourbe sans intérêt… Avant qu'il ne pense à d'autres choses plus désagréables, Drago interrompu ses pensées.

« Elle et moi, nous nous sommes revues pendant la guerre. Juste une nuit. Mais… Nous avons une _fille_. »

Cette fois Lucius se leva d'un bond, le canapé s'écroula, et il balança la table basse dans un fracas de verres brisés.

« VOUS QUOI ? »

Drago se leva.

« Père, il n'est pas nécessaire de hurler !

- Elle a été élevée par un moldu ? Elle ne doit avoir aucune manière… C'est une sorcière, j'espère ? Pas une cracmol ?

- Non, père. Elle est parfaitement normale. Et même plutôt très douée, et puissante. »

Lucius devint blanc comme neige avant de balbutier:

« Mais, c'est une fille.

- En effet. Maugréa Drago.

- Il te faut un fils. Notre argent ne peut aller à une fille. Vous comptez avoir un fils, n'Est-ce pas ? »

Il le regarda avec un air si menaçant que Drago faillit s'empresser de répondre que oui juste pour se débarrasser de ce problème.

« Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Répliqua-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation. Layla… Nous devons déjà apprendre à la connaître, et qu'elle aussi nous…

- Tu la connais depuis quand ? S'exclama soudain Lucius en prenant conscience des paroles de son fils.

- Quelques mois. Elle ne sait que je suis son père que depuis hier. Elle a vécu dans un orphelinat… Je n'étais pas au courant…

- C'est… sa sang de bourbe de mère qui l'a placé la dedans ?

- Oui. Et, je vous prierez de ne pas la blâmer pour ça. Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça… »

Lucius sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais le regard de son fils l'en dissuada. Il inspira.

« Très bien… Je… Quel age a-t-elle ?

- Quinze ans en janvier.

- Et… comment est elle ? Convenable ? Présentable ? »

Drago étouffa un rire.

« Magnifique. Une vraie Malefoy. Quoi que plus douce… Sans être faible. Très… trop intelligente peut-être.

- Du genre qui réfléchit trop… Maugréa Lucius. Comme sa mère… C'était bien elle, le cerveau à Poudlard, non ?

- En effet. Et Layla est comme elle pour ce point. Obsédée par les livres. Je crois que la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'a plus de secret pour elle. Elle excelle en toute les matières. Bien évidemment, elle n'a pas été éduquée comme il convient dans notre famille, mais elle apprend vite. »

Lucius se réinstalla sur le canapé après l'avoir redressé avec sa baguette.

« Nous devons trouver une histoire à raconter… L'apparition soudaine d'une nouvelle Malefoy risque de provoquer bien des commérages…

- Alors, laissons parler. Riposta sèchement Drago. Car elle portera mon nom. Comme Hermione le portera dans quelques mois…

- Je te demande pardon ? S'écria Lucius en blêmissant.

- Une fois que je me serrai débarrasser de Cassie, je compte bien demander à Hermione de m'épouser.

- Mais… pourquoi ? S'enquit Lucius comme si cette idée était complètement stupide -d'ailleurs, pour lui elle l'était.

- Voyons père… Un Malefoy vivant avec une Sang de Bourbe et ayant une fille avec elle sans être marié ? Persifla le blond en souriant, railleur et espiègle. Ça va provoquer de ces commérages ! »

Lucius plongea son regard dans celui de son fils, amusé par sa réflexion. Il répliqua, narquois.

« Alors, laissons parler. »

O0°0O

Narcissa, Hermione et Layla entrèrent chez Ollivander -peu habitué à avoir des clients à une telle époque de l'année. Le vieil homme apparut, sortant d'une allée emplis de poussière. Layla observa les lieux, sentant une drôle de magie ancienne transparaître dans l'air. Les grands yeux pâles d'Ollivander brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique, et scrutait la jeune fille.

« Ah oui, bien sur… Je savais bien que je vous rencontrerez Miss Malefoy. »

Narcissa et Hermione échangèrent un sourire alors que Layla paraissait étonnée. Elle n'était pas encore vraiment une Malefoy… Comment cet homme pouvait il en savoir autant ? Ce dernier continua à parler, d'une voix frémissante de vieillesse.

« Vous avez les yeux de votre père. Je me souviens quand il est venu acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. 30 centimètres, aubépine, crin de licorne. Excellente baguette pour les sortilèges de défenses. Votre mère, par contre… (Son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione) a préféré une baguette en bois de vigne avec un nerf de cœur de dragon. Enfin, quand je dis préféré… en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître. »

Il scruta Layla de laquelle il s'était inexorablement rapproché. Layla, pour la première fois depuis longtemps aurait bien voulu se cacher derrière un adulte tant l'homme la mettait mal à l'aise.

« De quelle main tenez vous votre baguette ?

- Je suis gauchère. Chuchota Layla d'une voix tremblotante.

- Tendez le bras, voilà! »

Il la mesura de haut en bas, ce qu'elle trouva étrange. Jamais personne ne l'avait autant étudiez au mètre ruban que durant cette journée. Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas claudiquant, revenant avec quelques boites. Il lui en présenta une, et lui demanda:

« Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu ! »

Elle le fit sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. Elle aurait bien voulu de tenter de jeter un sort avec mais le vieux vendeur s'en empara pour la ranger avant de lui en tendre une seconde. Puis une troisième… puis une quatrième… puis une cinquième… Layla se demandait ce qu'il attendait. Elle s'imagina la baguette se mettant debout et s'exclamant « Je choisis ce maître! » en pointant une de ses extrémités sur elle ce qui provoqua un léger rire que le vieil homme ne chercha même pas à analyser.

« Un de mes dernier modèle! Proposa-t-il en lui tendant une baguette. 25,9 centimètres. Bois de rosier, et écrin de licorne. Je ne sais pas exactement quel résultat ce mélange donnera… »

Elle s'empara de la baguette et n'eut pas besoin qu'Ollivander le lui dise pour comprendre qu'il se passait enfin ce qu'il attendait. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et elle se sentit sourire mécaniquement.

« Bravo. Très bien, vraiment très bien. »

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Après un rapide tour dans la papeterie, où Hermione et Layla semblèrent enfin réellement à leur place alors que Narcissa s'ennuyait profondément.

Narcissa arriva à convaincre Layla qu'avoir un bijou portant les armoiries des Malefoy était essentiel et Hermione sembla à nouveau complètement ailleurs.

Elles se rendirent ensuite coté moldu, où Narcissa les conduisit dans des boutiques que ni Hermione ni Layla ne voyaient d'habitude.

« Il te faut une robe également! Insista Narcissa auprès d'Hermione.

- Vous pensez réellement qu'il va m'inviter si il souhaite voir Layla ? S'inquiéta Hermione alors que Layla enfilait difficilement des tissus hors de prix.

- Sans doute. En tout cas, Drago insistera pour que ce soit le cas. »

Layla sortit d'une cabine d'essayage et Hermione s'exclama

« Ouah! »

Layla s'empourpra en replaçant le tissus incroyablement léger sur ses hanches. La robe bleu saphir recouverte d'un voile transparent était parée de milles étoiles grisés. Narcissa s'écria:

« Parfait! Tu es tellement mieux là dedans que dans ces pantalons en jean américains… C'est incroyable, comme si tu étais née pour porter ce genre de vêtements. »

Dans son dos, Hermione faisait des grimaces alors que Narcissa parlait et Layla ne put empêcher un hoquet de rire. Narcissa soupira sans se retourner.

« Hermione, ma chérie, veux tu cesser de faire l'idiote dans mon dos et aller demander à la vendeuse de te faire une robe… »

La jeune femme parut agacée mais s'éloigna avec une moue boudeuse. Narcissa s'approcha de sa petite fille.

« On ira t'acheter des vêtements plus confortables ensuite… » La rassura-t-elle.

Layla parut soulagé et alla se déshabiller, pressée d'enfiler à nouveau son vieux jean et ses bottes.

Hermione se dégota elle aussi rapidement une tenue et elle se digèrent toutes trois vers la vendeuse pour payer. C'était la femme qui s'était occupé d'Hermione qui se chargea d'encaisser leurs achats et alors qu'elles commençaient à sortir, sourit.

« En fait, félicitation! »

Hermione la regarda sans comprendre, se demandant si c'était bien à elle que la vendeuse parlait.

« Félicitation pour quoi ?

- Pour le bébé! » S'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit.

« Quel bébé ? »

**_Note de l'auteur: Voilà voilà le premier chapitre de la série des quatre en trois jours ! XD voilà, pas de réaction excessive de Papi Lulu [comme certains adorent l'appeler… Vous devriez faire attention, c'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas tué son fils qu'il ne peut pas tenter de vous tuer vous! XD]_**

_**Et j'avoue être assez sadique à la fin de ce chapitre… Mais bon, c'était ça 'le ptit secret d'Hermione' au chapitre du repas de noel… ou elle est un peu nauséeuse ! Pour ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas dit ? Fille ou garçon vous pensez ? XD Des idées de prénom ? Ça commence par un G c'est tout ce que je peux dire [le premier qui me dit George ou Gertrude, je le tue ! Ptdr]**_

_**Crise de nerfs en famille, et j'continue quand même à poster xD j'suis barge… j'risque ma vie pour vous (bon, ok, j'exagère un petit peu…)**_

_**J'ai eut un ptit peu moins de reviews que d'hab au dernier chapt! Je comprends que la plupart d'entre vous sont en vacances ou n'ont pas le temps ou ne sont même pas devant leurs ordis mais j'espère que quand vous reviendrez… si j'n'ai pas atteint le chiffre suprême qu'est 500 [520 ? =D] vous m'aiderez à l'atteindre… Après tout, vous aurez une semaine entière pour le faire avant que je commence la partie 2 xD**_

_**Sur ce, il faut que j'aille préparer mon chapitre à poster pour ce soir -quand j'aurai Twilight entre les mains… j'pense me coucher très très très tard =D juste pour voir la scène de BaseBall (ma préférée) en bonne qualité dix fois d'affiler- comme ça juste à cliquer sur new chapt et c'est bon, c'est fait =D**_

_**J'vous fais de gros bisous [pas aussi gros que ce que je ferai à Jared xD] et j'vous dis = Joyeux Noel!!!!! Pour ce que je ne verrai pas avant (même si je le répéterai à mon prochain chapt xD)**_

_**Bisous bisous, reviews reviews…**_

_**Kitty**_


	21. Chapter 20

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 20._**

La vendeuse ne quittait plus Hermione du regard et Narcissa et Layla d'un même mouvement se tournèrent vers la brune qui avait ostensiblement rougie. La vendeuse murmura, honteuse:

« Votre bébé… Enfin…

- Je ne suis pas enceinte. » Répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Elle n'avait même à grossit. Elle n'avait pas dépassé le 40 depuis la fin de guerre et cette grosse dondon se permettait de dire qu'elle était enceinte! Elle bouillonnait intérieurement et la vendeuse dut le sentir car elle s'expliqua:

« Je m'occupe de pleins de cliente et… il y a des différences presque imperceptibles… Et j'ai crut… que… vous… »

Elle rougissait, angoissée d'avoir put mettre une cliente en colère. Narcissa désamorça la bombe avant que celle-ci n'explose.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec des quelconques kilos en trop ? S'enquit elle auprès de la vendeuse.

- Non! Non, bien sur que non. »

La vigueur de l'agacement d'Hermione diminua légèrement, et Narcissa étouffa un rire. La vendeuse continua:

« C'est juste que votre nombril pointe légèrement en avant… Enfin, votre ventre est un peu plus pointu que normalement. Et… votre soutien gorge paraissait imperceptiblement trop petit… Ce sont des détails que j'ai apprit à reconnaître… Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas vous gêner. J'ai dut me tromper! »

Hermione blêmit si brutalement que Narcissa même s'inquiéta. Layla restée en arrière, s'avança et murmura:

« Ça va, mam… »

Elle se tut. Le fait que sa fille ait failli l'appeler maman sortit apparemment Hermione de sa torpeur car elle se retourna vers l'adolescente qui s'empourprait.

« Oui, ça va… »

Narcissa la dévisagea longuement, comprenant son trouble après quelques secondes à peine. Était il possible qu'elle soit …

Hermione prit la main de Layla et sortit de la boutique sans en saluer la vendeuse qui grimaça. Narcissa suivit les deux autres à l'extérieur.

Hermione s'éloigna un peu des deux femmes après quelques pas, réfléchissant à toute allure. Nausées… poitrine gonflée -même Drago l'avait remarqué avec un sourire la veille… Maux de tête… fatigue… Envie constante de faire l'amour -_Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour en avoir envie…_ se moqua-t-elle en pensée. Elle essaya de se souvenir de la date de ses dernières règles et n'y parvint même pas. Elle avait eut autre chose à penser ces derniers temps… Elle se souvint de Drago, boudeur car elle refusait de faire l'amour avec lui pour quelques jours à cause de ça… Mais ça lui paraissait tellement lointain…

Un frisson la parcourut de haut en bas, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid.

O0°0O

« Alors… Vous accepterez de la rencontrer ? S'enquit Drago après un silence pesant.

- En effet. Acquiesça Lucius. Par contre, je souhaiterai que tu gardes cette idée de mariage pour quand je serai mort et enterré. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Père… engagea-t-il avant que celui-ci ne l'interrompe.

- Il n'y a jamais eut un seul sang impur dans cette famille, Drago. La présence d'une fille de sang mêlé suffira pour l'instant à me rendre fou. Expliqua-t-il en fermant les yeux, comme pour occulter ses pensées.

- Mais… Hermione est sa mère. Je souhaite qu'elle soit véritablement notre fille. Alors, soit Hermione prend notre nom, soit Layla s'appellera Layla Malefoy-Granger. »

Lucius rouvrit les yeux et fusilla son fils du regard.

« Tu n'y penses pas!

- Vous voulez parier ? S'esclaffa sèchement Drago. Bref… Vous avez tout le temps d'y penser. J'ai promis à mère de les retrouver au Chaudron Baveur à dix huit heures. Le temps passe à une vitesse… (Il rit alors que son père paraissait de plus en plus maussade)

- Narcissa est avec elles ?

- En effet. Journée boutique. Pour la rendre présentable à tes yeux. »

Drago se leva en s'étirant avec grâce et demanda:

« Quand voulez vous que ça se fasse ? Elle rentre à Poudlard dans moins d'une semaine alors…

- Demain soir. Coupa Lucius d'un ton sans appel.

- D'accord. Approuva Drago. Il vaut mieux que ça se fasse vite. Hermione viendra.

- Très bien. Maugréa son père de mauvaise grâce. Demain soir donc. Dix neuf heure. Et pas de retard. »

Drago esquissa un sourire

« Bien sur. Bonne soirée… papa. »

Lucius soupira et répéta

« Bonne soirée… »

O0°0O

Hermione, Layla et Narcissa s'installèrent au Chaudron Baveur, où cette dernière semblait complètement déplacée. Layla commanda une bière au beurre car elle n'en avait jamais but et Hermione resta pendant près de dix minutes, le regard plongée dans le néant. Layla finit par quitter la table pour aller au toilettes et Narcissa essaya d'attirer l'attention de sa 'belle-fille'.

« Tu t'inquiètes à propos de ce qu'a dit la vendeuse ? Je te rassure tout de suite, tu n'as pas un kilo en trop… Tu es exactement comme mon fils les aime. »

Hermione s'empourpra.

« Ce n'est pas le problème… chuchota-t-elle, penaude.

- Je sais. Sourit Narcissa. C'est possible ? »

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle et acquiesça timidement.

« On ne fait pas vraiment attention. Vous savez ce que c'est… En tant que Belahan Jiwa, l'air devient électrique et on est complètement transporté… Le sort de contraception n'est pas la première chose à laquelle on songe dans ces cas là. Et… j'ai tous les symptômes que ça apporte. »

Narcissa pencha sa tête sur le coté.

« Cette fois ci, ce serait agréable que tu en parles à Drago. »

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Plus tard. Si ça vient à se confirmer. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec ça pour l'instant. D'ailleurs… en parlant de lui. »

Drago venait en effet d'entrer dans le bar et s'approcha d'elles, le sourire aux lèvres. Il embrassa Hermione avec ferveur et salua distraitement sa mère.

« Bonne journée ? S'enquit il en s'installant, retirant son manteau humide de neige.

- Et toi ? Répliqua Hermione en le reluquant discrètement, son regard s'arrêtant sur sa chemise suivant les courbes de son torse.

- Rendez vous demain soir au manoir. Sourit il, euphorique. Il veut la rencontrer. Mais refuse ne serai ce que l'idée de notre mariage… »

Hermione fit la moue mais soupira -mimant l'indifférence.

« Ça aurait put être pire.

- Je t'épouserai quand même! S'esclaffa sèchement Drago. Mais nous attendrons un peu… »

Hermione songea bêtement: _neuf mois au moins…_

Layla revint et sourit en apercevant son père. Ce dernier se poussa pour lui faire de la place et embrassa naturellement son front.

« Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de princesse avec la robe… C'est assez bizarre. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu t'y habitueras. L'encouragea-t-il en ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux. Mais… une coupe ne te ferait pas de mal… »

Elle grimaça.

« On se les coupe entre nous à l'orphelinat.

- Coupait. Rectifia le blond. Il n'est pas question que tu y retournes… »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire et s'enquit:

« Alors… ça veut dire que ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, assez. Admit il sans réticence. Tu es prête pour demain soir ? »

Elle blêmit d'un seul coup et Narcissa la rassura.

« Tout va bien se passer! »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, songeurs pendant quelques instants puis Narcissa se leva d'un bond.

« Je suis sure que ma coiffeuse voudra bien te prendre dès maintenant. Allons y. je te ramènerais chez les Potter ensuite… »

Drago embrassa à nouveau le front de Layla en souriant.

« Ne la laisse pas couper tes belles boucles de poupée, hein ?

- Promis.

- Dans tout les cas, je n'y songeais même pas! Riposta Narcissa, crispée. Allez, allons y. »

Layla se leva, vaincue et Hermione fit de même pour l'enlacer.

« Je me disais… Tu voudras peut être passer les derniers jours de vacances chez moi ? Si tu le souhaites bien sur… Sinon, tu peux rester chez Harry… C'était une idée comme ça…

- J'en serais ravie. » Coupa Layla avec un sourire, interrompant les tergiversions de sa mère.

Celle-ci haleta profondément soulagée et Drago étouffa un rire.

« Je serai là aussi. Si tu veux bien. Dit il à sa fille.

- Oui, bien sur. »

Narcissa tira Layla par la manche, interrompant ce moment.

« Allez, sinon il sera trop tard! »

Layla adressa un dernier signe de la main à ses parents en se faisant agripper par sa grand-mère jusqu'au passage vers le chemin de traverse. Drago esquissa un sourire en regardant sa fille traîner ses sacs de courses derrière elle.

« Y a-t-il une chance qu'elle devienne une accro à la mode ?

- Dieu merci, non! » S'esclaffa Hermione avant de prendre sa main.

O0°0O

Layla entra dans le salon des Potter, transie par le froid et se figea sur le seuil. Harry, Ginny, Agathe, Victoire, Alex, Ron et Mandy étaient installés et se tournèrent vers elle.

« Oh mon dieu! Articula Agathe avant de se lever. Tu es magnifique!

- Qui t'as coupé les cheveux ? S'écria Victoire, à la limite de l'hystérie en se levant à son tour.

- Une certaine Clarence… grimaça Layla en s'empourprant.

- Et t'as quoi dans tous ces sacs ? S'étrangla Agathe en commençant à s'emparer des dits sacs.

- Des vêtements. Narcissa Malefoy a joué à la poupée avec moi toute la journée. Se plaignit elle sous le regard navrée de Victoire.

- C'est géant! Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre! Répliqua Victoire en sautillant. Pourquoi t'as des livres ?

- C'est ma… Euh… le professeur…

- Hermione. L'aida Ginny en riant.

- Oui.

- Et des plumes ? S'exaspéra Agathe. Oh mon dieu! Ce sac vient de Chanel ou je rêve ?

- Ma robe pour demain soir… »

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux pourtant bien en place. Ses boucles blondes étaient pour la première fois de sa vie parfaitement ordonnées en un carré bien sage, et sa frange déstructurée faisait encore plus ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi féminine malgré ses bottes et son vieux pantalon délavé. Alex n'avait toujours pas bougé et elle le regarda en souriant.

« Tu sais… ça serait sympa si tu disais quelque chose. »

Il se leva en riant et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

« Très jolie. Sourit il finalement. J'pari que Jared va regretter finalement de ne pas s'être battu un peu plus…

- Il n'y a pas de combat qui tienne! Riposta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah! Hurla Victoire en interrompant leur discussion. Essaie la pour voir ! Cria-t-elle en brandissant la robe saphir de Layla.

- Non… bafouilla cette dernière. J'veux pas… »

Elle fit la moue et Agathe et Victoire se rapprochèrent d'elles, menaçantes.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, on s'en charge, avec violence, et devant tout le monde! »

Layla grogna et s'empara du tissu avant de quitter la pièce. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner de nouveau. Harry siffla bêtement et Ginny lui donna un coup de coude.

« Tu es splendide, Layla. Sourit elle en se levant pour la voir de plus près. Et Narcissa avait raison.

- À propos de quoi ? Questionna la petite blonde en se balançant un pied sur l'autre, embarrassée d'être aussi exposée devant eux.

- Tu avais déjà le caractère… Mais le physique Malefoy te va à ravir. »

O0°0O

Hermione se roula en boule sous ses couvertures, sa tête contre le torse glacé et humide de Drago qui lui -les bras en croix- prenait beaucoup plus de place. La main gauche de l'homme glissait sensuellement contre la courbe de ses reins -inconsciemment car il dormait déjà plus ou moins. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et son cerveau semblait de plus en plus dégourdi. Elle avait envie de se lever, et de confirmer ses doutes…

_Mais que ferait elle si elle était bien enceinte ? Elle réveillerait brutalement Drago pour le prévenir ? Elle fuirait à des milliers de kilomètres ?_

Drago bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit son souffle balayer quelques mèches dans sa nuque. Puis sa voix susurra à son oreille:

« Tu angoisses… »

C'était une affirmation, car il le sentait. Même sans leur lien de Belahans Jiwa, il aurait comprit qu'elle avait un problème, étant donné la tension palpable qu'elle dégageait et la dureté de ses muscles crispés.

« Je l'ai senti en étant chez mon père… Tout allait bien, et d'un seul coup, tu t'es mise à cogiter pour une raison que je voudrais connaître. »

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour la dévisager et elle baissa les yeux, penaude. Il fronça les sourcils, et passa ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Plus de secrets ! La réprimanda-t-il.

- C'est que… je ne veux pas t'inquiéter alors que… »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure -signe extérieure d'angoisse- et il se laissa glisser sur le matelas pour que leurs yeux fusent à niveau.

« Je suis inquiet quand tu l'es. Et je veux savoir pourquoi. »

C'était un ordre cette fois, pas une demande. Sa voix s'était faite plus dure, plus ferme et elle ferma les yeux, des larmes y perlant déjà. Il les effaça du bout des doigts. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air qui se consolida dans ses poumons.

« Est-ce que tu me trouves trop grosse ? S'enquit elle mystérieusement.

- Qui t'as mit une pareille idée en tête ? S'esclaffa-t-il. Bien sur que non. Tu es parfaite… »

Elle rougit.

« Mais… j'ai grossit. Un peu. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Euh… Je n'ai pas remarqué. Admit il en fronçant les sourcils. Et, tu me plais comme ça… Tu as un plus de poitrine, mais je t'assure que ça ne m'ennuis pas du tout! Persifla-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

- La vendeuse qui m'a fait essayé les robes… a crut que j'étais enceinte. »

Il grimaça mais ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire.

« Il ne faut pas exagérer. Tu as prit quelques kilos à peine… »

Elle s'empourpra et se redressa légèrement sur le lit, remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et soupira:

« Il se peut que je le sois.

- Que tu sois quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il en faisant défiler son regard contre la poitrine nue offerte à son regard.

- Enceinte. »

Il releva la tête très rapidement pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il balbutia, au bord de l'apoplexie.

« En quoi ?

- Enceinte, Drago. Ça veut dire qu'il se peut probablement… que j'attende un bébé. Expliqua-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe comme si elle parlait à un gosse de trois ans.

- Vraiment ? »

Elle se leva d'un bond, complètement nue et enfila la chemise de Drago qui traînait par terre avant de quitter la pièce en hurlant:

« Quand tu auras réalisé, préviens moi!

Elle rajouta à voix basse _'Imbécile_!', mais il l'entendit tout de même et se leva à sa suite en remettant son caleçon. Il descendit derrière elle, la retrouvant à la cuisine devant un énorme pot de glace Haagen-dazs. Elle enfournait à une rapidité affolante des morceaux glacés avec sa cuillère. Il s'approcha d'elle en frissonnant.

« Excuse moi. J'ai juste eut du mal à y croire. Tu veux que nous vérifions ce soir ? Avec un sort peut-être ? Ou tu préfères les moyens moldus ? Je peux aller à la pharmacie… il y en a une pas loin… Elle est sans doute ouverte de nuit, non ? »

Il était déjà presque sur le point de monter s'habiller pour sortir alors qu'il était trois heures du matin quand elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

« Non. Faire pipi sur un tube, c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère le sortilège. »

Il acquiesça et se rapprocha d'elle d'avantage, se glissant derrière elle pour poser ses doigts sur sa nuque, puis ses lèvres. Elle grelotta.

« Si je le suis… qu'Est-ce qu'on fera ? »

Il resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes alors qu'elle mangeait sa glace, les larmes coulant sans bruit sur ses joues roses. Il prononça alors, d'une voix très détendu et douce -dans le but de la calmer.

« Nous nous marierons plus tôt que prévu et prierons pour que ce soit un garçon. Parce que… Une autre fille hors mariage, mon père ne tiendra pas le coup. Ensuite, je crois que je pourrais vendre mon appartement. Bien sur, tu garderas cette maison, je sais que tu y tiens… Mais on pourrait en avoir une autre. J'ai largement les moyens en dehors de mon minable salaire d'enseignant. Une avec de la place, pour Layla, nous deux et… le futur potentiel fils Malefoy. Et je ne sais pas… Nous vivrons comme n'importe quel couple j'imagine. Je me demande si Dumbledore acceptera que nous restions à Poudlard avec un enfant… Nous ne pourrions pas vivre toi à Poudlard avec Layla et moi chez nous avec… »

Il paraissait être en train de tout prévoir, de tout calculer pour les trente années à venir et elle se retourna vers lui, le regard flamboyant mais humides de larmes, le visage résolu. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui coupant le souffle et l'empêchant momentanément de parler. Elle susurra contre ses lèvres

« Vraiment ?

- Bien sur. Dit il sans la comprendre. Tu comptais faire quoi ? _Le déposer devant un orphelinat_ ? Avorter ? »

Elle baissa la tête et haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle aurait fait dans cette situation si il avait réagit autrement. Elle remarqua:

« Et si c'est une fille ?

- Alors, il faudra sans doute tuer mon père avant qu'il ne devienne fou. Pouffa le blond. Très bien… Alors tu veux savoir ou non ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants après s'être détourner de lui, en profitant pour grignoter une autre cuillerée de glace. Elle la rangea ensuite au frigidaire avant de murmurer:

« Oui. Je veux savoir. »

Il se colla à nouveau à son dos, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Je vais prendre ma baguette. »

Il s'éloigna docilement, le visage quelque peu mélancolique. Il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il aurait déjà dut vivre ça. Cette angoisse, cette impatience, ce moment où tout semblait pouvoir aller dans un sens ou dans un autre, où toute sa vie pouvait changer… Il aurait dut vivre ça pour Layla. Et inconsciemment -malgré le fait que le moment ne soit pas idéal car leurs problèmes semblaient tous enfin résolus et qu'ils désiraient se poser- il espéra pouvoir vivre ça réellement. Il sourit en s'emparant de sa baguette et, se sentant un peu idiot, pria silencieusement pour que le destin le comble cette fois ci… Une phrase que lui avait dit un jour Hermione résonna à son esprit. L'ironie du sort, c'est la face cachée de notre destin… Il supplia son destin d'accepter une autre personne dans sa face du monde.

Avec appréhension, il tendit sa baguette magique à Hermione, qui s'en empara en tremblant légèrement.

O0°0O

« Comment te sens tu ? » S'enquit Narcissa en se réveillant doucement.

Elle sentait Lucius se retourner dans le lit depuis près d'une demi heure, et ça commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. L'homme répondit par un grognement très élégant, et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'allumer sa lampe de chevet.

« Que se passe t-il ?

- Tu m'as caché l'existence de ma petite… Euh, de cette Layla, se reprit il en plissant les sourcils- pendant quinze ans! Voilà où est le problème!

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui te dérange, je me trompe ? »

Lucius croisa ses bras sur son torse dans une démarche très mature et fit mine de réfléchir, alors qu'il savait très bien au fond de lui-même ce qui le tracassait.

« Tu penses qu'elle conviendra ?

- Qui ? Layla ?

- Non, Granger. Répliqua Lucius, la mine renfrognée.

- Conviendra pour quoi ? Elle est parfaite pour Drago, ça je n'ai aucun doute, et elle sera sans doute une bien meilleure mère que je ne l'ai été.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Réfuta Lucius. Mais de… Nous avons toujours prit garde dans notre famille… Il n'y a jamais eut un seul Sang Impur et encore moins une Sang de Bourbe. De plus, la plupart des femmes que les Malefoy épousent ont étaient faite pour devenir de parfaites femmes du monde… Elles ont été modelées pour ce rôle! C'est la première fois que…

- Je sais. Mais Hermione est une femme incroyable. Elle a été bien élevée même si c'est par les moldus… Elle est incroyablement intelligente, a de la répartie mais sait se tenir si c'est nécessaire et que ça ne va pas à l'encontre de ses principes. Elle ne fera jamais honte à la famille Malefoy, je peux te l'assurer. Et soyons réalistes, Lucius… Nous ne pouvons plus vivre seulement entre Sang-Purs. Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Et cette nouvelle ère commence avec la seule femme au monde capable de rendre un Malefoy heureux. »

Elle sourit en conclusion de son petit plaidoyer. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Il l'aime, tu penses ?

- Si il devait aimer un jour, ça tomberait assurément sur elle. Et oui, je crois que leur relation a changé dernièrement et qu'il commence à se rendre compte qu'il l'aime réellement. »

Lucius réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant d'acquiescer comme pour lui-même.

« Alors, je suppose qu'elle sera une bonne Malefoy. »

O0°0O

Layla eut l'impression de passer la plus longue journée de sa vie. Angoissée par la soirée qui l'attendait, elle tourna en rond tout l'après midi. Agathe eut beau tenter de la rassurer, elle se rongea les ongles jusqu'au sang -manie dont elle s'était pourtant débarrassé en primaire- et claqua nerveusement des dents.

Après une bonne douche, et une préparation intense où elle enfila sa robe et coiffa ses cheveux -chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement- elle s'installa au salon avec Harry, Ginny et Agathe qui tentèrent à nouveau de l'apaiser -en vain.

C'est Drago qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, couvert d'une fine poudreuse blanche mais un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour! S'exclama-t-il à la volée en entrant.

- Euh… Bonsoir. Énonça Harry avec une pointe d'hésitation devant l'état de joie rarissime du blond. Ça va ?

- Bien sur! Sourit Drago. Prête, Layla ?

- Oui. Mais… tu es sur que ça va ? T'as l'air… bizarre… »

Drago s'empourpra imperceptiblement -chose encore plus rarissime et esquissa un sourire d'une troublante sincérité.

« Oui, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. On en discutera plus tard. Tu viens ? »

Elle acquiesça en quittant son fauteuil avant de se diriger vers son père.

« Où est mam… Hermione ?

- Avec ma mère. Elles arriveront au manoir à peu près en même temps que nous. Nous allons transplaner. »

Mais Layla ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Tu as bien dit _manoir_ ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Drago grinça des dents en un rictus d'excuse quelque peu railleur.

« En effet. J'ai bien dit manoir. Quatre étages… des dizaines de chambres avec le même nombre de salles de bain et même des cachots où nos ennemis ont été emprisonnés pendant la guerre du 17ème siècle.

- Manoir familiale ? Grommela-t-elle.

- En effet. Construite par Adolf Malefoy en 1579. Mais je t'apprendrai l'histoire de la famille Malefoy plus tard si tu veux bien… Nous allons être en retard. »

Layla acquiesça et soupira enfin:

« Je n'ai jamais fait de transplanage d'escorte.

- Ce n'est rien. Il faut juste que tu t'accroches très fort à mon bras. »

Il se tourna vers les Potter et expliqua:

« Si ça finit trop tard, nous ne la ramènerons que demain matin.

- C'est votre fille après tout! Pouffa Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin de notre permission.

- Merci, Potter! Ricana Drago -conscient qu'il n'avait pas appelé Harry par son nom de famille depuis deux mois au moins. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis. Je tenais juste à vous faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de nous attendre.

- Dois je prendre des vêtements de rechange ? S'enquit Layla en mettant son manteau -offert par sa grand-mère pour compléter sa tenue.

- Non, ça ira. Ma mère… ta grand-mère a tout prévu… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel comme agacé par sa propre constatation et lui tendit le bras auquel elle s'accrocha avant de se retourner vers les Potter.

« Bonne soirée.

- Bonne chance. » Murmura Ginny en croisant les doigts.

Il lui adressa un sourire, et chuchota à Layla de s'accrocher le maximum qu'elle pouvait, avant de transplaner.

Ils atterrirent sur une pelouse enneigée dans un immense parc. Étrangement, certains arbres arboraient des fleurs, ce que Layla ne put s'empêcher de remarquer.

« Certains arbres sont entretenu par magie et d'autres sont simplement des plantes magiques… Comme ce figuier abyssinien que tu vois là-bas. (Il montra du doigt un arbre étrange ressemblant aux figuiers moldus.) Ou les plantes à Pipaillon, les Puffapod… Nous avons même un saule cogneur comme celui de Poudlard. »

Il la regarda s'émerveiller de la beauté du jardin, un sourire attendri sur le visage. Il passa mécaniquement un bras autour de ses épaules quand elle frissonna, voyant le manoir se rapprocher à grands pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. Et dans le cas contraire, ce sera quatre contre un…

- C'est que c'est si… immense. Je ne me sens pas à ma place. Confia-t-elle en s'empourprant.

- C'est normal pour l'instant. La rassura-t-il. Et puis, tu ne seras pas obligé de venir souvent ici si ça ne te plait pas. Notre maison ne ressemblera pas à celle là. Je déteste ce manoir.

- Notre maison ? Cita-t-elle en souriant. Je croyais que vous en aviez déjà une.

- Ta mère en a une, hérité de ses parents. J'ai un appartement. Mais… quand tu souhaiteras t'installer avec nous, quand tu sentiras prête… Nous investirons. »

Le visage de l'adolescente s'éclaira et elle acquiesça avec fougue avant de reporter son regard vers le manoir.

Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, Layla claque légèrement des dents et Drago s'empressa de lui dire avant de frapper.

« Ne baisse pas les yeux. Ne cille même pas. Et tout se passera bien. »

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et une femme d'une vingtaine d'années apparut:

« Mr Malefoy. Le salua-t-elle en une courbette.

- Bonsoir. »

Layla regarda la femme avant de siffler entre ses dents:

« Vous avez des domestiques… »

Il esquissa un sourire et entra alors que la domestique en question s'écartait pour les laisser passer. Elle les débarrassa de leur manteau avant de les conduire au salon. Drago serra brièvement sa main dans celle de sa fille avant d'observer une distance plus prudente entre eux deux, se postant devant elle dans un geste instinctif.

Dans le salon aux couleurs sobres, un homme était installé. Et même si Layla l'avait déjà vu mainte et mainte fois dans des livres, elle ne put que remarquer sa prestance. Elle se demanda si cette apparence était celle de tout les Malefoy, et si elle avait ou non hérité de cette élégance. Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention, mais ça aurait sans doute put expliquer la réserve des moldus à son égard. Car cet homme là exprimait aussi une certaine froideur méprisante.

Il leva la tête quand son fils se racla la gorge et plongea alors son regard dans celui de Layla qui s'efforça de ne pas ciller, ni baisser les yeux malgré l'envie de le faire -joint à celui de fuir à toute jambes. Mais elle ne cilla ni ne baissa les yeux. Finalement, l'homme se leva, un vague sourire sarcastique aux lèvres et d'une voix blanche, dit alors:

« Bonsoir, Miss Layla. »

**_Note de l'auteur: Voili voulouu! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans la journée du 25 [un peu de mal avec les dates parce que là je suis encore le 24 midi à juste venir de poster le chapt du jour, à préparer celui là et à penser au prochain xD] vers la fin d'après midi surement -enfin, ça dépendra un peu des reviews, quand vous aurez le temps d'en poster xD_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre, la réaction de Drago et tout ça vous auront plus ! ^^ Dans le prochain chapt donc... Layla débarque dans la famille Malefoy... Et hélas son papi d'amour risque d'être un peu désagréable [oui oui, apparemment remercier les domestiques, ça ne se fait pas! on se demande lequel est le plus impoli des deux xD] _**

**_Et pour la vendeuse, j'ai prit l'idée à la série Desperate Housewives! parce que je voulais pas qu'Hermione s'en rende compte seule tellement ça lui semble impossible, vous voyez... donc, Gabrielle ds D.H se rend compte qu'elle est enceinte parce qu'elle vomit dans une voiture neuve -l'odeur- et parce que sa couturière le lui dit xD voilà ^^ parce que pour les gens qui s'y connaissent, le corps change imperceptiblement très très tot dans la grossesse !_**

**_N'empeche, j'aurai commencé à poster pour mon anniversaire, et j'aurai fini la partie 1 pour noel... Faut que je trouve une autre fête pour la partie 2 xD La saint valentin, c'est trop éloigné hein ? :p _**

**_Sur ce, je ne m'attarde pas plus -je dois aussi préparer les autres chapts, fautes et tout le tintouin xD ainsi que mettre une ptite... avant première sur mon blOg des fics que je compte poster après B.J [belahan jiwa pour les non-intimes xD], aller à la douche et tout le tintouin --' Vive Noel [pourquoi on offre pas juste les cadeaux et puis basta? xD naissance du ptit jésus... je sais je sais... --'] _**

**_**** JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ! ****_**

**_BisOus, et comme cadeau, j'veux des reviews xD_**

**_°°° Kitty °°°_**

**_[Mdr, j'ai Twilight et une super machine pour faire du pop corn xD pop corn + Twilight ^^ meme plus besoin d'aller au ciné... quoi que... ^^]_**


	22. Chapter 21

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 21._**

Layla inspira profondément:

« Bonsoir, Mr Malefoy. »

Il la jaugeait soigneusement du regard, passant de ses toutes nouvelles ballerines -de la même couleur que sa robe- à ses boucles blondes soigneusement peignées. Chaque détail semblait être passé sous son regard grisé, pareil à celui d'un lynx. Il remarqua qu'elle se tenait naturellement droite, que son port de tête était parfait, et qu'elle paraissait plutôt sûre d'elle, même si il sentait très bien qu'en vérité ce n'était pas le cas. Étant lui-même un maître de la dissimulation, il savait reconnaître chaque sentiments, chaque expression faciale… Et l'adolescente était tout sauf calme. Le fait qu'elle se maîtrise aussi bien lui arracha une pointe de fierté. Pas de doute, elle était bien une Malefoy.

Le regard de Drago oscillait nerveusement entre son père et sa fille et soupira de soulagement lorsque celui-ci esquissa un vague sourire.

Il y eut du bruit dans l'entrée, et Narcissa apparut suivis de peu par Hermione. Cette dernière adressa un petit signe à Drago alors qu'un pesant silence s'installait.

Lucius détourna brièvement son regard de Layla pour se concentrer sur Hermione. Beaucoup moins habile pour cacher son angoisse, elle paraissait pourtant rayonner littéralement, illuminant la pièce. De plus, une pointe de défit brillait dans son regard d'un marron doré et Lucius comprit qu'il aurait à faire à elle si quelque chose se passait mal pendant cette soirée. Pauvre malheureux qu'il était, il savait que dans tout les cas, ils était quatre contre lui seul.

Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione et la présenta rapidement, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire.

« Père, je vous présente Hermione Granger.

- Je me souviens d'elle. Fleury et Bott… Vous aviez douze ans à l'époque. Puis au ministère lorsque vous en aviez quinze. Bien évidement, on s'est ensuite… croisé sur le champ de bataille. »

Hermione ne cilla pas et acquiesça.

« En effet.

- Je dois avouer que vous êtes plus belle vêtue de cette manière, qu'une baguette à la main à _rugir _d'affreux sortilèges… » La complimenta-t-il, insistant sur le terme 'rugir' comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était allé à Gryffondor.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de soupirer:

« Merci. Vous avez également l'air plus… humain. » Conclut elle.

Lucius se figea et Drago cessa de respirer. Puis, à la surprise de tout, Lucius sembla se détendre et admit:

« C'est naturel. Nous avons tous l'air d'animaux quand nous nous battons.

- Je suppose. Acquiesça Hermione en souriant légèrement. Certains plus que d'autres…

- Les meilleurs plus que d'autres. Rectifia Lucius. Si je me rappelle bien, vous aviez l'air d'une lionne. Mais Drago doit s'en souvenir mieux que moi. (Il se tourna vers son fils.) Car je présume, en vue de la situation qui était la votre que tu tentais de la protéger pendant les batailles. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Oui. Je faisais mon possible… »

Hermione s'empourpra très légèrement, et Drago se rapprocha d'elle, passant son bras autour de sa taille dans un geste protecteur naturel. Layla le regarda faire en souriant alors que Lucius se retournait vers elle.

« Miss… Comment vous appelle t-on ?

- Stryder. C'est le nom qu'ils m'ont donné à…

- L'orphelinat. Conclut l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione. Je suppose que vous changerez de nom très bientôt. »

Layla haussa délicatement les épaules, ses boucles remontant sur ses épaules, frôlant son visage de poupée. Narcissa intervint enfin en proposant.

« Et si nous nous installions ? »

Drago acquiesça rapidement et conduisant Hermione jusqu'au canapé, remercia son père d'un rapide coup d'œil. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore fait une seule remarque déplacée. Narcissa s'installa sur un fauteuil, Lucius sur un autre -celui du maître de maison, Drago sur un autre, et Hermione et Layla cote à cote sur le canapé. Un court silence s'installa, interrompu par une autre domestique un peu plus âgée qui posa des verres, des boissons et des petits fours.

« Que désirez vous boire, mademoiselle ? » S'enquit elle d'une voix revêche auprès de Layla.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi la domestique s'adressait à elle en premier, mais remarqua que les trois Malefoy étaient déjà servi. Ils devaient sans doute boire la même chose à chaque fois. Lucius tenait un verre de Xérès, Narcissa de l'hydromel et Drago un whisky pur feu. Elle observa la table basse, où des dizaines de boissons attendaient qu'elle se décide, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle désirait car elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Drago la regarda et indiqua à l'adresse de la domestique:

« Elle va prendre un jus de citrouille. Ou une bière au beurre peut-être ? »

Layla observa les boissons et demanda finalement:

« Du jus de citrouille, s'il vous plait. »

La domestique blêmit, et Lucius releva la tête en se raclant la gorge, ayant apparemment avalé de travers.

« On ne remercie pas les domestiques. On ne les supplie pas non plus. Commenta-t-il.

- Oh. Bredouilla Layla avant de se reprendre, vaguement en colère. Excusez moi mais ça semblait naturel. »

Le visage de Lucius perdit toute couleur devant le ton de l'adolescente. Narcissa le coupa avant même qu'il ne réplique:

« Ce n'est rien, Layla. Il est parfaitement normal de le faire… en général. Mais nous ne le faisons pas dans cette maison. »

Layla acquiesça en rougissant et Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne pour la rassurer. Drago lui adressa un sourire alors que la domestique lui tendait son verre. Elle chuchota un vague 'merci', ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Hermione étouffa un rire et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« On peut dire qu'elle a hérité de ton coté têtue… » Remarqua-t-il en regardant Hermione.

Elle le fusilla du regard -avec une certaine douceur si bien que le regard ne fut pas réellement effrayant. La domestique se tourna enfin vers elle.

« Et vous, madame, que désirez vous boire ?

- Du jus, s'il vous plait. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils et constata:

« Vous ne buvez pas ? »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, l'air tout à coup hésitante. Drago répondit à sa place:

« Non. Elle ne boit pas… »

Il y avait autre chose derrière ses paroles et Narcissa comprit. Le regard de Lucius passa de son fils à Hermione plusieurs fois alors que celle-ci s'emparait de son jus et que la domestique disparaissait. Layla jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère. Un sourire illumina vaguement son visage et Drago le remarqua. Layla avait comprit. Et Lucius ne tarda pas à demander:

« Vous êtes… enceinte ? »

Hermione échangea un regard avec Drago qui se tourna vers son père.

« Oui. Elle est enceinte. »

Lucius devint très rouge, puis très blanc avant de reprendre sa couleur normale.

« Enceinte ? C'est un garçon ? »

Hermione étouffa un rire et Drago maugréa:

« Père, nous le savons depuis une journée à peine. Donc nous n'avons encore aucune idée de l'identité du sexe du bébé…

- Et quand vous le saurez…

- Tu seras le premier à être au courant! » Conclut Drago.

Layla parut songeuse et souffla.

« Ça pose problème que je sois une fille ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Lucius la regard quelques instants avant de déclarer -car c'était à lui plus particulièrement qu'elle s'adressait.

« C'est juste que c'est la première fois ou presque qu'un Malefoy a une fille… Et que… chez les Malefoy, l'héritage ne se transmet que de père en fils. Même si bien évidemment, tu obtiendras un part considérable d'argent… Mais il faut un héritier male. »

Étrangement, Layla esquissa un sourire.

« Ça fait vraiment… autre siècle, la façon dont vous vivez. »

Elle s'empourpra, troublée d'avoir prononcé de tels mots à haute voix. Mais Drago la rassura:

« C'est comme ça. C'est normal que tu trouves ça curieux pour l'instant. Mais tu t'y feras. »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête en sirotant sa boisson. Pendant un long moment, plus personne ne dit mots, puis Lucius demanda à son fils:

« As-tu prévenu Cassie ?

- Qui est Cassie ? S'enquit Layla avec une étrange mimique plus Hermionnienne que Malefoyienne.

- Euh… bredouilla Drago en grimaçant. J'étais censé me marier… »

Layla plissa son petit nez rond, comme si elle avait une odeur désagréable sous le nez. Elle avait oublié ce petit détail… Elle rougit légèrement.

« Vous… vous ne vous remettez pas ensemble… juste à cause de moi, hein ? »

Hermione tourna si violemment la tête qu'elle-même sembla surprise.

« Non! S'écria-t-elle. Bien sur que non… Tu… Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, ton existence a juste fait évoluer notre relation dans un sens qu'elle aurait prise dans tout les cas… Je te promets que nous ne faisons pas ça que pour toi. »

L'adolescente sembla songeuse pendant un bref instant.

« Et… vous vouliez avoir un enfant ? Je veux dire… en dehors de moi. Moi, je sais que je ne devrais pas être là. »

Narcissa se leva d'un bond, à la surprise de son époux qui ne semblait guère habitué à des réactions si spontanées.

« Une Malefoy ne dit pas que sa présence n'était pas désirée!

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change que je sois une Malefoy. Riposta l'adolescente en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, la mine boudeuse.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur notre famille. Mais nous ne sommes pas des lâches. Nous faisons souvent des mauvais choix concernant nos fréquentations (elle jeta un coup d'œil à son époux qui se tassa imperceptiblement sur son fauteuil) mais tu fais partie d'une des plus grandes familles de notre monde et tu devrais en être fière. Un Malefoy ne s'écroule pas devant les épreuves. Nous sommes fait pour être digne. Et dire que tu ne devrais pas être là n'est pas une preuve de dignité. »

Layla parut sur le point de répliquer, mais après une brève hésitation se tut. Momentanément. Quelques secondes plus tard elle insista:

« Mais c'est le cas pourtant. Je suis là, d'accord. Mais je suis une Malefoy -comme vous semblez vouloir le croire- depuis deux jours. Ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Je suis peut être là aujourd'hui, mais il y a cinq mois j'étais une simple orpheline qui se croyait complètement normale. Maintenant, je suis une sorcière, une Malefoy et une Belahan Jiwa… Alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas exceptionnelle. Je suis peut-être digne… j'ai peut-être un caractère de Malefoy… j'ai toujours été froide avec la plupart des gens que je n'aimais pas particulièrement… j'ai peut-être l'apparence qui va avec mon nom ce soir. Mais je suis aussi bien avec un jean et des baskets à être une personne normale. Être une Malefoy ne me rend pas mieux que le commun des mortels. »

Drago esquissa un sourire où perçait une pointe de fierté et Hermione elle-même sembla incroyablement heureuse que Layla ait dit les mots qu'elle pensait depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années. Narcissa se réinstalla sur son fauteuil en étudiant sa petite fille du coin de l'œil.

« L'arrogance est également un trait de caractère de notre famille. Admit Lucius avec un rictus. Mais apparemment, tu n'en as pas hérité. Tu sembles avoir acquis la modestie de ta mère… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose.

- Je crois que si. Sourit Drago. Les gens comme nous ont du mal à se faire une place dans le monde.

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas du même monde. » Conclut Layla.

Elle se sentit rougir, bouleversée d'avoir put dire ce qu'elle pensait alors qu'elle imaginait qu'elle devrait passer la soirée à se taire. La domestique revint, brisant la quiétude du silence songeur qu'avait imposé la jeune fille.

« Le dîner est servi, Monsieur. » annonça-t-elle en une légère courbette à l'adresse de Lucius.

Ils se levèrent tous pour aller à la salle à manger. Layla retint un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant la décoration majestueuse.

« Ouah… bredouilla-t-elle en observant le lustre imposant. C'est… incroyable.

- J'ai toujours détesté ça. » Lui chuchota son père en tirant sa chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye.

Lucius l'entendit mais se retint de tout commentaire. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, la domestique arriva avec des plateaux où reposaient des plats en argent -sans doute massif, pensa Layla. Hermione et Layla étaient assise d'un coté de la longue table, Narcissa de l'autre alors que les deux hommes étaient en bout de table.

« Désirez vous de la salade, mademoiselle ? »

La voix fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir mais remarqua qu'il y avait désormais deux domestiques. L'une étant là pour proposer alors que l'autre était présente pour servir. Elle se pencha vers Lucius:

« Excusez moi… Vous avez combien d'employés ?

- Ce n'est pas une question qu'on pose. La reprit Lucius en la jaugeant, un peu refroidi par son discours des minutes plus tôt. Cinq. » Admit il alors qu'elle se repositionner convenablement sur son siège.

Elle esquissa un sourire, un peu gênée. Elle avait l'étrange sentiment qu'elle aurait dut se retrouver derrière les plats et pas devant, qu'elle devait servir au lieu d'être servi… Elle essaya de penser à autre chose et remarqua que la domestique attendait toujours sa réponse sans bouger.

« Excusez moi… Je pensais à autre chose. Bredouilla-t-elle.

- On ne s'excuse pas les domestiques. La rabroua Lucius une seconde fois.

- Si on veut savoir ce que vaut un homme, il faut regarder comment il traite ses inférieurs, pas ses égaux. » Répliqua-t-elle avec foi.

Lucius s'empara de son verra sans la quitter des yeux alors que Layla se tournait à nouveau vers la domestique.

« Oui, j'en voudrais bien, merci. »

Celle-ci lui adressa un tout petit sourire avant de la servir. Layla remarqua rapidement que sa mère n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut venu le temps de manger, Layla remarqua qu'elle ne saurait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il y avait tant de couteaux, de fourchettes et de cuillères différentes qu'elle ne sut pas vraiment laquelle prendre en premier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère et constata qu'Hermione savait s'y prendre. Drago se tourna vers la fille et sourit.

« Commence par les couverts les plus éloignés de l'assiette, et revient vers l'intérieur au cours du repas. » lui apprit il.

Layla le remercia du regard avant de suivre son conseil, sous le regard de sa mère. Lucius surveillait les moindres faits et gestes des deux jeunes femmes. À son plus grand désarroi -et malheur, Hermione ne fit pas un seul geste de travers. D'une voix timide, Layla brisa le silence:

« On… a le droit de parler à table ?

- Oui. Pouffa Narcissa -en prenant soin de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. De quoi souhaites tu parler ?

- Euh… de cette Cassie ? »

Drago grimaça en s'étouffant avec sa salade. Hermione but un peu d'eau avant d'expliquer.

« Disons -pour faire simple- que ton père était censé se marier. Mais qu'il va… abandonner cette idée…

- Du moins, celle du mariage avec Cassie. Reprit Drago.

- Mais, si tu allais l'épouser, c'est bien que tu… ressentais quelque chose pour elle, non ? »

Lucius grommela quelque chose avant d'oser dire à haute voix:

« Quand nous ne trouvons pas d'épouses, et que nous vieillissons… Nous devons absolument avoir un hérité. Par conséquent, nous marier. Peut importe la femme et ce que nous ressentons pour elle. »

Layla plissa le front.

« Donc… tu ne l'aimais pas cette Cassie ? S'enquit elle auprès de son père.

- Non. Pas le moins du monde. Assura Drago.

- Donc… heureusement que tu n'as pas eut le temps de te marier.

- En effet. Sourit Drago. Il faut juste que je lui dise maintenant. »

Lucius scruta son fils de son regard pénétrant.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que j'ai passé la journée avec Hermione. Répliqua Drago sur le même ton -légèrement cassant. Et que nous allons avoir un en… un deuxième enfant. S'interrompit il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille. J'ai eut autre chose à penser aujourd'hui. J'irai la voir… demain. »

Lucius acquiesça distraitement, songeant à ce que penseraient les gens en sachant que le mariage était annulé à peine quelques semaines avant la date prévue. Sans doute moins de chose que ce qu'il se dirait lorsque tous apprendraient que le fils Malefoy avait une enfant bâtarde avec une sang de bourbe.

Le repas se déroulait plutôt normalement, en dehors des quelques joutes verbales entre Lucius -qui trouvait que Layla ne se tenait pas assez bien- et Layla -trouvant que ce dernier n'avait sans doute pas de leçon de bienséance à donner étant donné sa manière de se comporter avec ses domestiques.

Le bruit de la sonnette résonna dans la maison et une domestique s'effaça. Layla ne releva pas la tête de son dessert tant elle le trouvait délicieux mais la domestique revint -effaré telle une chouette et s'exclama:

« Miss Cassie est ici, Monsieur. »

Drago grogna une insulte et Narcissa le réprimanda comme si il avait quatre ans:

« Nous sommes à table, Drago. Pas de grossièreté! »

Hermione chuchota:

« Faut il qu'on s'en aille ?

- Non, je vais régler ça. » Maugréa Drago en se levant.

Lucius se leva à son tour.

« Je vais venir avec toi… Histoire de…

- Lui dire de se taire ? Pouffa Drago. Père, soyez réaliste, les gens seront au courant un jour ou un autre.

- Mieux vaut tard. » Riposta Lucius en quittant la salle à manger.

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais suivit son père.

Le silence n'était ponctué que par le tic tac désagréablement ordonné de l'horloge. Puis il eut un hurlement, le bruit d'un objet s'écrasant sur le sol, quelques cris hystériques et le claquement de talons sur le plancher.

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années à peine apparut, le visage rouge. Elle jaugea Hermione du regard avant de s'esclaffer:

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter ? Oh mon dieu… La famille Malefoy ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas! »

Son regard se posa alors sur Layla -laquelle sembla très gênée- et elle ricana amèrement, comme une folle:

« Quoi que… Une bâtarde c'est pas mal aussi. »

Drago et Lucius apparurent quand elle prononça ces mots et ce premier coupa:

« Je te conseille de te taire, Cassie. Évite donc de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il te reste… Et encore un mot comme 'Sang-de-Bourbe' ou 'bâtarde', et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu perdras! »

Lucius s'avança vers Cassie d'un pas serein.

« Miss Tennyson, veuillez quitter les lieux.

- On peut dire que votre famille a revu les mentions à remplir pour y entrer à la baisse… Mais à ce point… »

Brusquement, Hermione se leva, sa chaise se renversant.

« Premièrement, peut-être que je n'ai pas le sang aussi pur que le tien -ou en tout cas je ne fais pas mine de l'avoir- mais je vaux sans doute mieux que toi. Deuxièmement, à la prochaine réflexion ou au prochain mot de trop je te refais le nez! Troisièmement, le rouge colère ne te va pas au teint, tu ferais mieux de te calmer. »

Cassie blêmit brutalement et Drago esquissa un sourire. Pas de doute, Hermione était faite pour rentrer dans la famille. Même Lucius se permit un sourire. Narcissa se leva.

« Cassie, laissez moi vous raccompagner. Pour information, je ne vous conseille pas de dire quoi que ce soit sur cette jeune fille ou sa mère. Sinon, il se pourrait que les actions de votre père chutent brutalement. Les titres de noblesse ne s'achètent pas, vous devriez le savoir. La famille Malefoy vous remercie! »

Les pas s'éloignèrent et ils entendirent une nouvelle fois Cassie hurler avant que le claquement d'une porte ne l'interrompe. Narcissa réapparut, une mine soucieuse pesant sur son visage.

« Je crois que nous devrions envisager de prévenir certaines personnes au moins de l'existence de Layla. »

Lucius acquiesça distraitement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescente. Celle-ci paraissait ailleurs.

« Layla ? Intervint Hermione en la regardant. À quoi penses tu ? »

Layla releva la tête et un rire nerveux sortit de sa gorge.

« Sérieusement, cette soirée aurait presque put paraître normale si cette furie n'était pas arrivé… Mais au fond, je crois que c'est le repas le plus intéressant auquel je n'ai jamais assisté. »

Narcissa retint un rire devant le visage de sa petite fille, qui s'était éclairé comme par magie.

« Bienvenue dans la famille. »

O0°0O

Layla s'enferma dans la salle de bain en inspirant profondément. Elle retira distraitement ses chaussures en observant l'endroit. Des dizaines de petits néons illuminaient la pièce déjà claire. Une immense baignoire trônait, alors que trois lavabos étaient adossés à un mur. Des reflets d'or brillaient sur les carreaux revêtant les cloisons et le sol. À l'opposé des lavabos, de grandes portes coulissantes en verre blanchi occupaient tout un coté de la pièce.

Elle s'en approcha avec curiosité et les ouvrit. Des dizaines de robes, de pantalons, de t-shirts, de pulls et autres remplissaient chaque compartiment. Elle remarqua que presque tous étaient à sa taille. Comptaient ils la séquestrer pour qu'elle eut besoin de tant de vêtements ?

Elle remarqua un coté seulement occupé par des vêtements d'intérieur et s'empara d'un pyjama en coton blanc. Elle eut envie de plonger dedans rien qu'en en touchant le tissus. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et jeta un coup d'œil aux dizaines d'ensemble de sous vêtements qui y reposaient. Des sous vêtements assorties ? Elle ne put se retenir de sourire. Dans quelle monde avait elle atterrit ? Elle choisit une culotte -blanche également et commença à se déshabiller.

La baignoire possédait quatre robinets, et s'enfonçant dans l'eau tiède qu'on avait fait couler pour elle, son esprit ne put s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qui sortirait des autres robinets. Elle esquissa un sourire en ouvrant le premier: du savon multicolore qui sentait étrangement la framboise. Le second: du shampoing à la vanille. Le troisième: enfin de l'eau. Le quatrième: une espèce de bain douche extrêmement crémeux. Elle passa près d'une demi heure dans le bain, à tourner les robinets, s'enivrant des différentes odeurs, s'amusant des milliers de petites bulles voletant autour d'elle.

Sa situation ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça en fin de compte. Elle s'emmitoufla dans une énorme serviette de bain très moelleuse et s'approcha des lavabos. Un immense miroir recouvrait le mur juste au dessus. Des deux cotés des lavabos, des petits meubles renfermaient des milliers de produits, et un livre.

Elle fronça les sourcils en s'en emparant et éclata de rire en voyant de quoi il parlait. Des dizaines de potions, de sorts permettant de se rendre plus belle -ou plus laide selon les cas- s'exposaient sur les pages vieillis. Sortilèges pour maigrir, pour grossir, pour affiner ou développer certaines parties du corps, pour changer la couleur de la peau, des cheveux, des yeux, pour faire disparaître les boutons de toutes sortes, pour rendre les cheveux lisses ou autres… Layla se rendit compte qu'il était drôlement plus simple d'être beaux pour les sorciers que pour les Moldus.

Elle quitta la salle de bain après avoir enfilé son pyjama, et se glissa dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué. Elle s'étala sur son lit, en soupirant. Les baldaquins l'empêchaient le voir le plafond et elle eut l'étrange sentiment d'être une sorte de princesse. Elle rêvait des baldaquins quand elle était enfant. Parce que les princesses dans les contes en avaient toujours… et que comme toutes les petites filles, elle voulait en être une.

Un toc-toc discret la fit se lever. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on frappait à la porte d'un endroit où elle était.

« Entrez. »

Le visage de Drago apparut et elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit alors qu'il rentrait complètement:

« Ta mère est dans la salle de bain… Je m'ennuyais tout seul. Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement et il s'installa au bord du lit.

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

- C'était…

- Mouvementé. Soupira-t-il avec une grimace contrite. Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça.

- Zut alors. » Pouffa-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire et elle le dévisagea. Il paraissait plus heureux. Elle comprit pourquoi.

« Tu es content ? Pour le bébé ?

- Oui, très… »

Elle acquiesça, songeuse, et il sentit que quelque chose la tracassait. Il saisit rapidement d'où venait le problème.

« J'aurai été aussi heureux avec toi. C'est d'ailleurs, je pense… (Il hésita quelques instant sur la formulation de sa phrase) J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir manqué certaines choses avec toi… Et je veux vivre ça avec… lui ou elle. Je veux… voir l'accouchement, les premiers mots, les premiers pas… »

Il se tourna vers elle et lui chuchota d'une voix extrêmement douce.

« Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir vécu ça avec toi. »

Elle inspira profondément, les larmes aux yeux. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes -deux fois plus grandes et soupira:

« Et toi… ça te fait plaisir ?

- J'espère que ce sera un garçon. Sourit elle, en ravalant ses larmes. Je préférerai avoir un petit frère. Les filles, c'est trop compliqué. (Il rit) Et puis, je pourrai lui apprendre des tas de choses… Comment bien traiter une fille par exemple... Sauf le Quidditch, là je te laisserai t'en charger. D'accord ? »

Il acquiesça avant d'embrasser doucement son front.

« Je sais que… tu ne te sens pas à ta place pour l'instant, mais j'espère vraiment que tu seras bien avec nous. Tu nous aideras à choisir la maison. Et le prénom du bébé. Et…

- J'ai compris. Le coupa-t-elle en riant. Et puis… c'est juste dans cette maison que je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je me sens vraiment bien avec vous. »

Il esquissa un sourire avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le lit. Elle fit de même.

« Donc… si tu me parlais de comment ça s'est passé entre maman et toi au début… »

Il se tourna vers elle et rougit très légèrement.

« Je crois qu'il te faudra attendre ta majorité pour entendre cette histoire.

- C'était si _chaud _que ça ? » S'esclaffa-t-elle en se redressant pour le dévisager.

Il se leva entièrement et commença à quitter la pièce en riant.

« Le jour de ton dix-septième anniversaire, promis! »

**_Note de l'auteur: Re note écrite la veille xD Donc, pour les conneries, promis j'en mettrais des tonnes au prochain -et dernier chapt- pour ceux qui sont pas en vacances à Perpette-les-oies xD J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous a plu... Lucius pas trop méchant mais bon, j'm'y connais en ptite remarques désagréables tout au long du repas -mon bopapa est spécialiste xD- et j'pense tout de meme que c'est assez lourd! Mais la ptite Layla se défend assez bien. _**

**_Sinon un grand immense merciiii car j'ai atteint les 500 reviews =D ça me rend trop... euphorique [ma mère me demande toutes les 30 secondes : "mais pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?" genre ça pose problème que j'ai le smile... j'vais faire la tête hein si elle préfére xD] Donc, j'espère atteindre les 550 reviews à la fin de la partie 1 [impossible mais possible... euh... j'sais pas si vous avez comprit là... moi non plus xD enfin en temps normal, ce serait possible... surtout insultes au prochain chapt xD mais bon, j'sais qu'y en a deux-trois qui s'en vont alors.... bref... --']_**

**_désolée pour ceux qui voulaient du Jared VS Alex mais je reviens à leurs petites histoires au prochain chapitre qui va vous donner envie de me tuer... --' [please! non! j'ai que 18ans ! j'voudrais au moins mettre mes affaires en ordre, et puis finir d'écrire mes fics en cours! xD] _**

**_Sur ce... gros gros bisous, et Review Reviews ! _**

**_kitty_**

**_[je devais mettre une scène bOnus sur mon blOg pour noel, vous devrez attendre un jour ou deux j'crois --' j'ai presque fini mon chapt 6 de la partie 2, et j'voudrais le faire avant de me mettre à une autre scène xD mais j'ai mit un passage des fics que j'écris, ou qui sont à l'étape d'idée -celle harry/gin, et celle Drago/herm- pour avoir vos avis ^^]_**


	23. Chapter 22

**_Note de l'auteur: Non! C'est le dernier chapitre de la première partie... snif... Donc, je vais faire les remerciements maintenant -parce que vous savez que je sais rien faire comme tout le monde question organisation xD !_**

**_Merci donc à fiind-love et Chaly83 qui ont été les toutes premières à me lire et à me donner leur avis sur cette fic [et les seules à en être au même chapitre que moi, c'est à dire 6éme de la partie 2 =D]; à Chocolatine qui est en train de commencer la correction de cette fic pour que je puisse la reposter sans fautes [désolée désolée... j'pensais vraiment que j'en faisais de moins en moins :'(], et puis à vous tous qui avait lu cette fic et laissé une petite trace de votre passage [pas ceux qui n'en ont jamais laissé désolée... j'les remercie pas... si y a bien un défaut que j'ne supporte pas c'est l'égoisme des flemmards] = Ewifoy-mallan, lavieenbleu [qui me fait toujours rire], Sandrine, BlackWolf77, Magiiyc, Viin-593 [fic et blOg], marytherese, sigrid72, Caella, Lily la tigresse, Terisa, Thara, Mél, Samara83, CutieSunshine [gros merci ^^ et puis, tu viens de mon ile aussi alors =D], Liloulette, Vivou, Manelor [j'suis une grande chantageuse pour ces deux dernières xD], Arion, plante-verteeuuh, Nadia, Atchoum, Littlebeattle, Miss Asu [gros gros merci également ^^], Nini, Kuuipogirl, Hilaidora, Arya-Destiny, Morgane, Camille Malefoy, Misofty, nandouillettemalefoy, Leoline... Et tout les autres! [suis une flemmarde, j'ai pas fait toutes les pages xD] Vous avez presque tous eut les réponses à vos reviews, et pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit, je vous ne le direz jamais assez [enfin pas autant qu'aux autres qui ont droit à un grand merci à chaque réponse xD] merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup... Après tout c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris ^^ Pas que pour moi... _**

**_Ensuite, merci moins conventionnel à JK Rowling d'avoir créer des personnages et un monde aussi intéressants qui nous donne envie de creuser ^^, et à Hermione et Drago -parce qu'il sont et resteront la plus grande source d'inspiration que j'ai et que beaucoup d'auteurs de fics ont...- à ma ptite Layla d'écouter son coeur au lieu de suivre ce que je voudrais qu'elle fasse -parce que l'histoire se serait fini depuis bien longtemps sinon xD- à Jared d'être si parfait -nu comme habillé- et d'avoir sut vous rendre toutes accros -car c'est grace à lui au fond xD avouez !- à mon futur petit archange Gabriel [et oui, c'est ça son prénom ^^], et aussi à Dumbledore qui apparait forcèment dans chacune de mes fics -pas OS- et qui méne tout les persos du début à la fin qu'il soit vivant ou mort ^^ qui est toujours là à tout organiser et qui restera l'un de mes perso préféré [oui je sais fiind-love, il te soule et j'parle trop de lui xD], à Muse et Coldplay -parce que la plupart des passages de cette fic ont été écrit avec leurs zik's en fond ^^ et aussi à mon cerveau de déglinguée qui m'a permit d'imaginer tout ça et à mes insomnies! =D_**

**_Sur ces mots, j'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas... Bonne lecture ! _**

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Chapitre 22._**

« C'est une assez belle demeure. La meilleure que nous aillons à vous proposer sans aucun doute… » Pépiait l'agent immobilier en enfonçant la clé dans la serrure du portail.

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Étant donné qu'il avait dit ça pour chaque maison qu'ils avaient visitée dans la matinée, ils n'y croyaient plus vraiment. Ils avaient fini par se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même vision de ce qu'était une maison. Ils voulaient de l'espace, un jardin, de la lumière… Pas une de ces petites maisons de banlieusard identiques à celles des voisins. Ils voulaient quelque chose de spécial, d'original, qui avait une histoire.

Drago entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione, et ils pénétrèrent dans le jardin de la "belle demeure". Un petit sentier en terre battue conduisait à une véranda toute de verre, mais Hermione semblait déjà absorbée par la verdure. Derrière la maison se dresser un immense chêne, et autour d'eux pleins d'arbustes, de buissons et de fleurs avaient poussés dans tous les sens -gelant néanmoins avec le froid, mais donnaient un charme certain à l'endroit. Au fond, une balançoire bringuebalante grinçait au rythme du vent.

« Les précédents propriétaires avaient des enfants. Expliqua l'agent en leur adressant un sourire un peu trop blanc. Vous en avez ?

- Une fille. Mais elle n'a plus l'âge de jouer à la balançoire. »

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son ventre dans un geste mécanique, en recommençant à avancer sur le sentier. L'agent enfonça une seconde clé dans la serrure après s'être installé sous la véranda, et ouvrit la porte de la maison.

« Après vous! » Les invita-t-il.

Drago entra en premier et chuchota:

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé.

- Tu n'as vu que l'entrée. » Pouffa Hermione en le poussant pour rentrer à son tour.

Le hall était immense, éclairé par la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les baies vitrées. À droite, un escalier menait à l'étage. À gauche, deux portes conduisaient sans doute à la cuisine ou à la salle à manger.

« Entrée, salon… Cette pièce est une pièce…

- À vivre. Conclut Drago, lassé d'entendre les petits discours fraîchement préparés de l'agent. On a remarqué. »

L'agent se racla timidement la gorge -gêné- et ouvrit la première porte à gauche.

« La cuisine. » présenta-t-il simplement.

Hermione lança un coup d'œil furibond à Drago pour son impolitesse, et il lui tira bêtement la langue avant d'entrer dans la dite cuisine aussi lumineuse que la première salle, et déjà presque aménagée toute d'inox. Le contraste entre la modernité des meubles et l'ancienneté des lieux frappaient à chaque endroit. Ils visitèrent rapidement la salle à manger et une autre pièce pouvant servir de bureau avant de monter à l'étage.

« Quatre chambres dont une avec une mezzanine. Trois salles de bain. Une échelle dans le plafond permet d'accéder au grenier. Et… »

Il se tut en remarquant que son téléphone portable sonnait.

« Excusez moi. Continuez la visite sans moi… »

Il observa le numéro et jura avant de s'éloigner en jurant.

« _Non. Non, je garderai le chien. Et c'est ma maison!_ »

Hermione pouffa:

« Plein divorce… J'espère que ce n'est pas un signe… »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'engager dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

« C'est magnifique. Non ? Quémanda Hermione en rougissant.

- Mmh… »

Il pensait à autre chose et se tourna vers elle.

« Tu crois que la discussion va être longue ?

- Euh… je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ? »

Il saisit sa main dans la sienne avant d'ouvrir la première porte qui se présentait. Il la referma derrière eux et sans observer les lieux, se rua sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle haleta:

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il te prend ? Il n'y a pas d'électricité…

- Je veux juste savoir si cette maison a de bonnes vibrations! » Persifla-t-il en s'appuyant contre elle.

Leurs manteaux se retrouvèrent rapidement à terre, gisant sur le plancher de bois brillant. La plaquant contre le mur le plus proche, il la souleva, sans quitter ses lèvres. Elle expira difficilement.

« Tu es rassuré…

- Il vaut mieux être sur… répliqua-t-il avec malice en soulevant sa jupe, la remontant sur ses cuisses désormais nues. Tu imagines que dans quelques mois, ce sera impossible… je ne pourrais même plus te porter sans doute… »

Elle le fusilla du regard ce qui renforça son sourire.

« Et ensuite… nous n'aurons pas une minute à nous… Continua t-il, ne perdant néanmoins pas son sourire malgré ce qu'il disait.

- Nous prendrons le temps… pantela-t-elle en balançant sa tête en arrière alors qu'il se glissait entre ses jambes sans difficultés. Tu ne crois quand même que je me passerai de ça… »

Il la pénétra si brusquement qu'elle cessa de respirer, le souffle coupé.

« Tu es plus doux en général… Lui reprocha-t-elle sans vraiment être en colère.

- Nous sommes dans un lit… ou par terre en général… Et nous avons tout le temps… Là, par contre! »

Ils entendirent du bruit dans l'escalier, et il se figea avant de recommencer à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il se mouvait en elle avec plus de délicatesse. En un dernier mouvement, il jouit -plus en retenu que d'ordinaire- et elle le suivit de peu.

« Mr Malefoy ? »

La voix de l'agent immobilier leur arracha un rire et ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, les joues roses, ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Alors, ça vous plait ? »

L'agent était rentré dans la pièce alors que Drago s'éloignait d'Hermione, se rapprochant de la fenêtre.

« Magnifique. » sourit il.

Hermione étouffa un rire et se tourna vers l'agent immobilier.

« Je crois qu'on va visiter le reste… »

O0°0O

« C'est géant… » Commenta Layla en entrant dans une des chambres.

Alors que ses parents signaient le bail au rez-de-chaussée, elle visitait. Malgré les photos, elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendue compte de la beauté des lieux.

« Alors ? »

La voix de sa mère dans son dos la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et son sourire s'agrandit.

« C'est merveilleux.

- On emménagera un peu tous les week-ends pendant pas mal de temps… Et puis, quand je serais enceinte jusqu'au cou, je resterai ici. Sourit Hermione en regardant par la fenêtre. Tu as choisis ta chambre ? »

Layla haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise de devoir faire son choix sans se soucier de celui des autres personnes qui vivraient avec elle.

« Je… vous avez choisi la votre ?

- On s'est mit d'accord avec ton père pour que ce soit toi qui la choisisses en première. Disons que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire avec quelques jours d'avance. »

Layla esquissa un sourire.

« Le bébé devrait prendre celle du fond. La lumière y est incroyable, et le soleil se couche de son coté. Commença-t-elle.

- Oui, on y avait déjà pensé. Et toi ?

- Euh… j'aime bien celle avec la mezzanine. Elle est plus petite mais… j'aime bien l'idée d'avoir deux niveaux. »

Elle s'empourpra très légèrement et Hermione acquiesça sérieusement.

« Parfait. Car ton père et moi, on voulait la première. On l'a… beaucoup apprécié la première fois qu'on est venu. »

Un mystérieux sourire éclaira son visage et Layla fronça les sourcils alors que Drago entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

« La maison est à nous… J'ai même un peu marchandé le prix. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu veux dire par là que tu l'as menacé ? Soupira-t-elle, irritée.

- Juste un peu. Badina le blond.

- Tu es vraiment un Malefoy.

- Et fier de l'être! » Répliqua Drago en jetant un coup d'œil complice à sa fille.

Layla s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Si vous vous mariez… vous devriez le faire dans le jardin.

- Et priver ma mère d'organiser un mariage monumental avec trois cent invités ? S'écria Drago.

- Trois cent ? Répéta Hermione. Nous serons une cinquantaine au grand maximum.

- Cinquante Weasley je pari ? Grimaça Drago.

- En plus des Potter, et des Nott, et des Malefoy… Et… si j'invitais Viktor ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'air faussement menaçant.

« Et si j'invitais Cassie ?

- Soyons réalistes, Drago. Tu as beaucoup trop d'ex pour qu'on les invite toutes! »

Layla éclata de rire.

« Vraiment ? T'étais un Dom Juan à Poudlard ?

- Le prince des Serpentards. Siffla Hermione.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous liguez contre moi ? »

Hermione et Layla échangèrent une moue affligée légèrement narquoise et Drago se pencha vers Hermione, plaçant son visage au niveau de son ventre.

« T'as intérêt à être un garçon. Je ne vais pas y survivre sinon… »

O0°0O

Dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Alex faisait absolument tout pour déconcentrer Layla qui étudiait nerveusement ses formules de métamorphose.

« Alex, arrête. » grommela-t-elle pour la millième fois en mois d'une heure.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis bien longtemps et comme toujours depuis leur retour à Poudlard, le jeune homme ne semblait pas disposer à la laisser travailler. Non, il la _voulait_… Tout de suite. Ses lèvres frôlèrent le cou de la jeune fille qui frémit légèrement.

« S'il te plait… » Suffoqua-t-elle difficilement, essayant tant bien que mal de rassembler ses pensées, chose très ardue quand il la touchait dernièrement.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait enfin choisit, c'était comme si ses sens avaient aussi accepté que ce soit lui avec qui elle veuille être. Et même si ils étaient toujours en ébullition avec Jared, il l'était également -à moindre ampleur- avec Alex.

« Salut! »

La voix de Jared la fit sursauter brutalement et un juron étouffé s'échappa d'entre les lèvres d'Alex.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fous là ? Maugréa-t-il.

- C'est une bibliothèque. Je viens étudier. Je peux me joindre à vous ? » Demanda Jared avec un aimable rictus quelque peu railleur.

Layla esquissa un sourire.

« Bien sur. »

Alex se renfrogna, se tassant sur son siège alors que Jared s'installait avec ses livres -dont _L'attrape cœur_. Layla s'enquit:

« Tu as commencé ?

- Et finit trois fois. Et j'ai l'impression de voir autre chose à chaque lecture. Ce bouquin est génial. » S'emporta t-il, animé.

Alex s'empara de son manuel de potion et se plongea dedans, la mine contrariée. Jared saisit son livre d'Occlumencie et se mit à étudier à son tour, un sourire quelque peu narquois aux lèvres.

Il ne se battrait pas vraiment avec Alex. Il attendrait juste que Layla le plaque pour être là à ce moment… Mais en attendant, il ne désirait pas trop s'éloigner. Le regard qu'Alex posait dernièrement sur Layla n'avait plus rien d'amical. Il était plus lourd de sens, plus langoureux… Plus difficile à supporter pour Jared.

Layla releva la tête de ses fiches de révision.

« Les Malefoy… enfin mes grand parents organisent quelque chose le week-end de mon anniversaire. Tu veux venir ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et Alex jura à nouveau sans quitter son livre des yeux. Mais il restait apparemment figé sur la même ligne et Jared comprit que l'invitation lui posait problème. Ce qui le rendait particulièrement heureux.

« Bien sur. Si tu veux. Sourit il.

- Génial. S'enthousiasma Layla. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils veulent faire… Tant qu'il n'y ni ballons, ni chansons ça me va.

- Et qui est invité ?

- Mes parents, les professeurs Potter, Weasley, l'infirmière, Agathe, Victoire, Franck, Alex et toi. En espérant qu'ils n'invitent personne d'autre bien sur… Ce qui -connaissant ma grand-mère- risque d'être assez difficile. Mais, ils nous laissent passer tout le week-end au manoir. Ça risque d'être marrant… On pourra chasser les fantômes, taguer les portraits de mes illustres ancêtres… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il éclata d'un rire silencieux mais plein d'exubérance.

« Ça risque d'être drôle en effet. Mais je doute qu'ils apprécient… Tu es censé être une bonne fille de bonne famille, maintenant.

- Tant que je ne porte pas officiellement le nom de Malefoy… Je reste une personne normale. En conséquences, je dois faire autant de bêtises possibles tant que je ne suis que Layla Stryder. »

O0°0O

« Joyeux anniversaire! » s'écria joyeusement Narcissa en ouvrant la porte.

Elle paraissait un peu trop euphorique, et Layla fronça les sourcils. Tous s'étaient figés, de Drago à Agathe. Narcissa parut surprise et demanda:

« Vous n'entrez pas ?

- Non. Répondit brutalement Drago en tentant de reconnaitre sa mère derrrière ce sourire trop... semblable à un vrai sourire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu nous fais peur. »

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Entrez donc… »

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser passer et Layla fut la première à le faire -se faisant écraser par l'étreinte de sa grand-mère. Drago se pencha vers Hermione et grogna:

« Elle n'a jamais voulu me faire un seul minuscule câlin à partir de mes six ans et… »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, et s'empara de sa main, le conduisant à l'intérieur du manoir. Ils s'installèrent tous au salon où une pile de cadeau reposait sur la table. Layla se retourna brutalement vers sa grand-mère.

« Ça vient de qui tout ça ?

- Des amis de la famille. S'exclama Narcissa.

- Mais… je ne connais aucun de vos amis. Rappela Layla.

- Oui, mais…

- Vous avez prévenu qui ? S'enquit Drago en un rictus tordu très inhabituel.

- Euh… à peu près tout le monde. »

Layla se retourna vers les cadeaux.

« Mais… sérieusement, qu'Est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien m'offrir ? Ils ne me connaissent pas.

- Des bouquins de magie noire je suppose. Grogna Drago en s'approchant des cadeaux.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Drago! Coupa Narcissa.

- Crabbe père m'a offert un livre intitulé _'Les meilleures techniques de tortures ou comment faire mourir un ennemi dans d'atroces souffrances'_ pour mes dix ans. » Se souvient Drago ce qui arracha un rire à Harry.

Lucius entra dans la pièce et un vent glacial sembla givrer toutes les personnes présentes. Layla esquissa un sourire.

« Bonjour. »

Lucius se tourna vers elle et répondit à son sourire, naturellement.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Layla le remercia d'un regard en observant le tas de cadeaux.

« Non mais y en a combien ?

- On partagera si t'en a trop! » La rassura Jared, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de son père.

Layla lui tira bêtement la langue alors que Lucius s'approchait de lui. Jared se tint tout à coup beaucoup plus droit alors que l'homme le jaugeait du regard.

« Tu es Jared, je suppose ? S'enquit Lucius avec une moue étrangement suspecte comme si il se tenait devant un criminel notoire.

- Oui… Monsieur. Articula sagement Jared.

- Intéressant… »

Jared avala difficilement sa salive. Il faut dire qu'il était sacrement impressionnant le père Malefoy. Quand il se tourna vers Alex, celui-ci se tassa un peu.

« Et vous devez être Alexander ?

- Oui. Oui, _monsieur_. » Se corrigea-t-il immédiatement.

Lucius se tourna vers Layla, ne regardant plus aucun des deux garçons.

« Je me demande si tu tiendras longtemps…

- Comment ça ? S'enquit Layla.

- Il viendra forcément un jour où vous aurez besoin l'un de l'autre… »

Jared fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça 'besoin' ? »

Drago se racla discrètement la gorge.

« Si l'un de vous avez un accident… une maladie… Quoi que ce soit… Il guérirait beaucoup plus vite avec l'autre.

- Par beaucoup plus vite… Tu veux dire… qu'on guérirait forcément, quel que soit le problème ? S'étonna Layla.

- Oui. Normalement. » Soupira Drago.

Layla parut songeuse un instant, et demanda avec une moue suspicieuse.

« Alors… si un jour… Jared perd le contrôle, je pourrais l'aider sur le coup ? »

À sa surprise, c'est Jared qui répliqua d'un ton sans appel.

« Non ! Si je perds le contrôle, il vaudra mieux pas que tu sois là.

- Si tu meurs, je meurs, imbécile. Qu'Est-ce que ça changera que je sois là pour tenter de l'arrêter ? Ma façon de mourir ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de morts aujourd'hui, s'il vous plait! »

Layla acquiesça après une courte hésitation mais défia Jared de continuer. Il resta silencieux un long moment alors que Narcissa appelait ses domestiques.

Une bonne heure plus tard, après avoir grignoté et bu, ils commencèrent à ouvrir les cadeaux. Layla insista pour ouvrir ceux des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'abord, histoire de s'en débarrasser. Et en effet, il y avait pas mal de livres de Magie Noire.

« Pas question que tu les gardes… commença Drago en en découvrant un quatrième.

- Tu plaisantes ? S'esclaffa Layla. C'est bon… m'y connaître ne me fera pas de mal. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les utiliserais pas. Et puis, je suis censé être une Malefoy, non ? La magie noire, ça devrait être mon rayon. »

Elle lui tira bêtement la langue et il n'insista plus pour qu'elle les jette. Elle reçut également des bijoux sans doute très onéreux, des bibelots et un magnifique tableau assez morbide représentant un champ de bataille. En le voyant, Alex grimaça mais Layla ne se lassa pas de le regarder.

Lucius lui offrit un collier, où brillaient ses initiales ainsi que le blason des Malefoy. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe que lui tendait sa grand-mère et sursauta en blêmissant.

« Un… ouah…

- Si tes parents sont d'accord pour que je t'enlève quelques jours bien évidemment! Sourit Narcissa.

- Paris ? Paris en France ? S'écria Agathe en regardant le billet d'avion par-dessus l'épaule de Layla.

- Oui, Paris en France. S'esclaffa Narcissa Malefoy. Tu parles français, non ? »

Layla acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Tu parles français depuis quand ? S'étonna Jared.

- Depuis quelques années… J'ai apprit en lisant des livres en anglais et en français à l'orphelinat. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Franchement… tu devrais devenir présidente…

- Y a pas de président chez les Sorciers. Remarqua Layla.

- Je sais. C'était une image! Grommela Jared en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et puis, les présidents et ministres sont des crétins la plupart du temps. Répliqua Layla. J'mérite mieux comme boulot. »

Narcissa éclata de rire -avec une certaine retenue tout de même.

« Enfin une réaction purement Malefoyienne! »

Layla esquissa un sourire plein de fierté.

O0°0O

« Tu es magnifique comme ça. »

La voix de Jared sortit Layla de ses rêveries. Elle était sortie pour prendre un peu l'air au balcon du premier étage. Sa robe blanche voletait avec grâce autour de ses jambes, frôlant ses mollets à chaque coup de vent. L'air s'était adouci plus rapidement que les autres hivers, mais elle resserra tout de même son manteau autour de ses épaules alors qu'il s'approchait, d'adossant à la barrière avec une cigarette. Elle le regarda faire et lui demanda:

« Tu m'en passes une ?

- Non. On partage. Répliqua-t-il en songeant qu'il avait presque fini son paquet.

- Je partage déjà mon _âme_ avec toi. Je crois que ça suffit. »

Il se retourna pour planter son regard dans le sien, et fut heureux de voir qu'elle souriait, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Elle ajouta tout de même:

« Je suis très heureuse de partager mon âme avec toi.

- Pourtant, ça serait tellement plus simple si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Il lui tendit sa cigarette pour qu'elle fume un peu, et elle analysa ce qu'il avait dit. Un frisson parcourut son échine .

« Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle.

- Désolée ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Désolée pour quoi ?

- Je… Je sais que tu m'as dit que je devais faire ce qui me rendait heureuse mais… si tu ne l'es pas… »

Il la coupa en se tournant entièrement vers elle, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Non, Layla. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. On essai juste… La plupart des gens laissent tomber, rencontrent leur Belahan Jiwa et se disent qu'il faut absolument qu'ils vivent ensemble parce que… c'est censé se passer comme ça. Mais… je crois qu'on a le droit de vivre autre chose. »

Elle baissa les yeux, tremblante. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Et puis… Le bonheur sans histoire, ça me parait assez inutile. Il vaut mieux qu'on se revoie dans dix ans, et qu'on ait assez vécu tout les deux pour se rendre qu'au fond on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Quel serait l'intérêt d'une vie sans erreur ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et parut un peu en colère.

« Tu as l'air de penser que dans tout les cas, on reviendra l'un vers l'autre ? Qui te dit que ça ne marchera pas avec Alex ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui te dit que… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la coupa:

« Je ne le dis pas. Je l'espère, c'est tout. »

Elle lui rendit sa cigarette, et il ébouriffa tendrement ses boucles blondes.

« En fait… tu as l'air de plus en plus Malefoy. Je suis heureux que ça te convienne.

- Qui te dit que ça me convient ? Répliqua-t-il.

- Je l'ai senti au moment même où Mr Malefoy t'a offert le blason de la famille. »

Elle rougit.

« Oui… ça me plait assez en fin de compte. Tant qu'on ne me demande pas de donner des ordres à un domestique et que je ne dois pas aller à des dîners ennuyeux à mourir… »

Il appuya ses coudes à la rambarde gelée, le regard dans le vague. Elle agrippa sa main libre.

« J'espère que ça passera…

- Quoi ? S'enquit il sans la regarder.

- Ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre… »

Il ferma les yeux et d'une voix cassante lui répliqua:

« Non, Layla… ça ne passera pas. _Jamais…_ »

O0°0O

Layla s'enfouit sous ses couvertures en soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Elle était bien tenté de demander à la domestique qui restait là tout le temps d'allumer la cheminée de sa chambre, mais ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une Malefoy à une heure si tardive.

Le grincement de la porte la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna en se relevant légèrement. La porte se referma et une ombre se rapprocha.

« C'est moi. Soupira la voix un peu plus rauque que d'ordinaire d'Alex.

- Eh! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il s'installa au pied de son lit et commenta:

« Ta chambre est plus grande.

- Euh… oui, sans doute. Mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais là… Si quelqu'un se réveille dans la maison… imagine la tête de mon grand père si il te trouvait là! »

Alex baissa les yeux, penaud alors qu'elle allumait sa plus petite lampe -qui éclairait à peine la pièce d'une lumière orangée. Le regard du jeune homme passa sur son corps à demi découvert, son débardeur blanc tranchant sur sa peau un peu plus rose mais laiteuse. Elle le remarqua et s'empourpra. Il chuchota:

« Je… je me demandais si tu allais bien…

- Oui. Sourit elle. Pourquoi j'irai mal en même temps ? C'était un excellent anniversaire. »

Il se pencha vers elle, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur ses siennes. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ce baiser, de plus demandeur, de plus passionné… Il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules nues et un frisson la parcourut à nouveau. Son souffle devint hiératique alors qu'il glissait ses mains le long de ses bras, renforçant le baiser. Il se détacha d'elle, ses yeux brillant dans la semi obscurité de la pièce d'une excitation autre que d'ordinaire. Elle comprit et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alex chuchota contre elles:

« Je ne veux pas te brusquer hein… juste que j'y pensais… Mais si tu ne veux pas… »

Elle réfléchit un instant. _Quoi de mieux pour prouver qu'il était bien fait pour elle malgré cette histoire de Belahan Jiwa ?_

« Je veux… »

O0°0O

Jared se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait… si bien et si mal en même temps. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale dans son lit inondé de transpiration. Il avait dut faire un cauchemar mais ne réussissait pas à s'en souvenir. Ses sentiments se bousculaient dans son crâne. Des sentiments tous opposés les uns aux autres…

Il comprit alors que seule la moitié des émotions qu'il ressentait lui appartenait. Les autres… Layla. Son rêve lui revint alors en mémoire. Alex entrant dans la chambre de la jeune fille -dans sa chambre au moment où il avait rêvé car il était dans sa tête…, ses lèvres brûlantes, sa peau…

Jared fut soudain aveuglé par la rage. _Ne pas se mettre en colère… Ne pas se mettre en colère…_

« Non… haleta-t-il. Non… elle n'a pas put… »

Il balbutiait au fond de son lit, se parlant à lui seul comme un fou. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue mais il n'avait plus de place pour la rage. Il tremblait un peu, claquant des dents. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de se raisonner. Il était trop tard pour qu'il les arrête… Et qu'aurait il put dire ? Il n'avait pas à intervenir dans leur relation.

Il ne pourrait pas… ses pensées se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. _Mais on ne pouvait pas mourir d'avoir le cœur brisé, n'Est-ce pas ? _Car il semblait bien que c'était ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les Belahans Jiwa, rien à voir avec ce qu'il devait ressentir… Non, c'était le véritable Jared qui souffrait. Le véritable Jared qui aimait la véritable Layla. Qui l'aimait pour elle, pas que pour son âme…

Il se leva brusquement le cœur battant, et enfila ses vêtements. Il devait fuir. Il ne savait pas où, il ne savait pas comment, ni vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait rester dans cette maison, dans cette ville, dans ce pays tout simplement. Il saisit son sac par la anse et sortit par la fenêtre au cas où il resterait du personnel au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'accrocha à la gouttière et se laissa simplement glisser, atterrissant dans un buisson. Il parcourut le kilomètre de terrain séparant la maison au portail en quelques minutes à peine, et escalada le grillage. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie… Mais devait partir quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

_Partir…_ Comme son père l'avait fait quand il n'avait que quelques années, quelques mois avant la fin de la guerre. Il se souvenait que son parrain avait de l'argent moldu, des faux passeports, des tas de choses utiles quand on voulait fuir.

Il s'approcha de la cabine téléphonique la plus proche et inséra les quelques pièces de monnaie moldue qu'il possédait, appelant un taxi. Il donnerait de l'argent qu'il trouverait au chauffeur. Il patienta une bonne demi heure dans le froid avant que le taxi n'apparaisse. Il espéra que personne ne se rendrait compte de sa disparition avant le petit matin. Il donna l'adresse au chauffeur et en une heure à peine, se retrouva devant l'immeuble de son parrain, qui -heureusement- n'avait pas encore vendu son appartement.

« Essayez pas de me voler jeune homme! Brailla le chauffeur.

- Je redescends dans une vingtaine de minutes! » Promit il avant de quitter le taxi.

Dans l'ascenseur, son cœur se calma enfin… Ou celui de Layla. Il sentit à nouveau les larmes lui brouiller la vue, et les ravala. Il avait assez pleuré pour le reste de son existence.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement de son parrain, il se figea. Peut être que le moment était venue pour lui d'utiliser la magie que son père s'évertuait à contrôler depuis qu'il était né ?

Il appuya sa main sur la poignée. Respirant à fond, il ferma les yeux, priant pour que ça marche aussi bien que lors des entraînements. Une étrange chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, se concentrant rapidement sur sa main. Il rouvrit les yeux et expira. La poignée de la porte avait simplement fondue. Il n'eut qu'à la pousser pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

Il se rua dans le bureau sans réfléchir. Arrivé devant la bibliothèque de bois, il tenta de se souvenir quel livre il devait pousser pour accéder à l'autre pièce… Celle que son parrain cachait. Il observa les titres des livres, pensant y trouver une réponse. Son visage s'éclaira en voyant un livre nommé « _Les Belahans Jiwa à travers l'Histoire_ ». Il appuya simplement dessus et la pièce bascula. Il ferma inconsciemment les yeux, ayant l'impression de quitter le sol.

La pièce dans laquelle il se retrouva était petite mais éclairée par de puissants néons comme dans une serre. Les murs étaient constitués uniquement de tiroirs. Chacun portait le nom d'un pays ou d'une monnaie.

L'étiquette France attira directement son attention. _Il rentrerait chez lui…_ Endroit qu'en fin de compte, il n'aurait jamais voulu quitter. À l'intérieur, un billet d'avion sans date de vol précise, une carte, les clés d'une voiture et d'un appartement semblaient n'attendre que lui. Il les glissa dans son sac à dos avant de se diriger vers le tiroir où était écrit le mot 'Euros' où des liasses de billets reposaient. Il prit environ mille euros avant de se sentir un peu coupable et d'arrêter pour aller prendre une centaine de Livres afin de payer le taxi et son paquet de cigarette quand il serait à l'aéroport.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans l'appartement, et fila, s'engouffrant dans le taxi alors qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir.

Le souffle court, il ordonna:

« À l'aéroport… »

Le chauffeur acquiesça et démarra. Jared appuya sa tête contre le dossier du siège, son regard se perdant dans le paysage Londonien, devenant un peu flou quand il se laissa aller…

O0°0O

Layla s'étira dans son lit en baillant, se cognant à un torse.

« Outch! Brailla Alex en ouvrant les yeux.

- Hey! » Répondit elle simplement en le regardant.

Elle se sentait encore fiévreuse alors que le soleil se levait derrière les rideaux clairs. Alex la contempla en souriant.

« Alors… ça va ? » s'enquit il, l'air cependant un peu inquiet.

Au moment où elle allait répondre que tout allait pour le mieux, une douleur lancinante au niveau de son cœur lui arracha un faible cri. Alex se pencha vers elle, inquiet.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Elle sortit du lit.

« Pas moi. _Jared…_ »

Les larmes lui brouillaient déjà la vue avant qu'elle ait put les retenir. Alex se releva, et s'habilla aussi rapidement qu'elle.

« Tu crois qu'il sait ?

- Oui… sanglota-t-elle. Non mais quelle idiote… J'aurai dut d'abord en parler avec lui… J'aurai dut… Je ne voulais pas lui… »

Elle était secouée de sanglots incontrôlables à présent. Son sang battait contre ses tempes. Comment avait elle put ne se rendre compte de rien la veille ? Trop absorbée par son bonheur, elle n'avait pas senti la détresse de son…

« C'est de ma faute, Layla. Pas de la tienne! S'exclama Alex en enfilant son t-shirt.

- Il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre! Coupa-t-elle sans accepter ce qu'il disait. Si les adultes te … »

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa pendant un millième de secondes avant qu'elle ne le repousse.

« Pas maintenant… » S'excusa-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Il acquiesça avant de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Layla réfléchit à toute allure avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle entra sans frapper dans celle d'à coté, où ses parents dormaient profondément.

Elle se rua sur leur lit, et asséna un violent coup de coude à Drago sans faire attention. L'homme se réveilla en sursaut et s'exclama en la voyant:

« Nom de dieu! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est Jared… Il… Je… Je crois qu'il est partit. Il est loin… Je le sens pas… il n'est pas dans la maison… et… je crois que… »

Elle balbutiait tant qu'elle en devenait incompréhensible. Hermione se réveilla à son tour et tenta de la rassurer.

« Tu as peut-être juste fait un cauchemar… Il n'avait aucune raison de partir. Tout allait bien hier.

- Non, _maman_! »

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait maman sans se rattraper ensuite et Hermione se leva brusquement.

« Ok… Je vais aller vérifier. »

Elle enfila un peignoir par-dessus son pyjama avant de quitter la chambre. Drago posa sa main sur la joue de sa fille.

« Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas juste un mauvais rêve ? »

Elle acquiesça, ses larmes coulant à présent sans retenue sur ses joues roses.

« Je… je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose qui aurait put le blesser… pleura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu lui as dit quelque chose de mal ? S'enquit Drago en séchant ses larmes qui ne cessaient de s'évader des yeux d'un gris incroyable de sa fille.

- Je… »

Qu'importait le fait qu'il ne le soit que depuis un mois, Drago restait son père. Elle baissa la tête.

« Je… non rien… »

Il fronça les sourcils alors que Théo et Hermione entraient en courant.

« Où est il ?

- Je… je ne sais… j'ai juste senti qu'il n'était plus là ce matin… Qu'il…

- Tu ne l'as pas sentit cette nuit ? S'étonna Théo.

- Non… » Chuchota Layla, les yeux toujours aussi humides.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment et Hermione s'installa auprès de sa fille, serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est il triste ? En colère ? Ça pourrait nous aider à savoir où il est… »

Layla tremblait tellement que même ses dents se mirent à claquer.

« Je… je ne sais pas… c'est comme si je ressentais pleins de sentiments contradictoires… comme si… je ressentais des choses qu'il ne ressentait plus mais qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit…

- Et quels sentiments y a-t-il ? S'enquit Drago en caressant ses cheveux pour la calmer.

- L'incompréhension… la jalousie… la colère… la tristesse… la … douleur…. »

Théo enfouit son visage dans ses paumes.

« Drago, tu m'aides ? »

Le blond se leva, embrassa le front de sa fille et suivit Théo qui quittait déjà la pièce. Hermione se retourna vers Layla qui pleurait toujours.

« La jalousie ? » Répéta-t-elle.

Layla se mit à pleurer de plus belle, ce qui confirma les doutes d'Hermione sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle la serra contre elle dans une étreinte de fer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… » Chuchota-t-elle.

O0°0O

« Et bien, au moins on sait où il va. Grimaça Drago en regardant le bazar de son appartement.

- Je file à l'aéroport. Soupira nerveusement Théo.

- Tu veux que je vienne ? »

Théo fit non d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Drago qui commença à ranger l'appartement dans lequel il ne vivait plus.

O0°0O

Sa cigarette à la main, sa tasse de café dans l'autre, Jared avait l'air épuisé. Des cernes s'épanouissaient sous ses yeux, si noirs qu'ils ressemblaient presque à des hématomes.

« Salut, le fugueur. »

Jared jura en levant les yeux vers son père qui jeta un coup d'œil à sa cigarette et à sa boisson.

« Tu as seize ans…

- Presque dix sept. Corrigea mécaniquement Jared.

- C'est le _presque_ qui fait toute la différence. » Répliqua Théo en s'asseyant.

Jared recracha sa fumée de cigarette et Théo plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu dois de l'argent à ton parrain, et une nouvelle poignée de porte… »

Jared ricana amèrement, les yeux rouges, pas repentant pour un sou. Théo soupira:

« Que se passe t-il ? Tout allait pourtant bien hier…

- Non… tout n'allait pas bien, papa. Je… »

Il sentit les larmes affleurer, mais les ravala. C'était ses larmes autant que celles de Layla. Sa culpabilité pesait aussi dans la balance de leurs sentiments communs.

« Je ne peux pas…

- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. Répliqua Théo. Tu agis dans le sens contraire de ce que disais… ça la rendu triste de…

- Sérieusement, je m'en fiche de ses états d'âmes cette fois ci. » Grogna Jared, amer.

Son père parut étonné.

« Que s'est il passé? »

Il savait que son fils devait avoir une bonne raison pour disparaître comme ça et réagir de cette façon par rapport à Layla. Jared inspira profondément avant de cracher:

« Elle a couché avec lui…

- Alex ? Sursauta Théo. Quand ? Comment le sais tu ? Elle te l'a dit ? »

Jared fit non d'un signe de tête.

« Tu l'as senti ? » insista Théo.

Jared ferma douloureusement les yeux, les images qu'il avait rêvé la nuit précédente lui apparurent à nouveau.

« Je l'ai _vu_. Avoua-t-il.

- Vu ? Cria Théo. Tu les as espionné ?

- Tu crois que je suis dingue ? Riposta le brun en le fusillant du regard. Non… en rêve. »

Théo jura plusieurs fois et Jared ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire autre chose

« Je ne veux pas rester ici. Je m'en fiche que ce soit douloureux d'être sans elle. Ça l'est forcément d'avantage de l'avoir près de moi tout le temps sans pouvoir… la toucher, l'embrasser comme il le fait. Il n'avait pas le droit… Même moi je ne lui aurais jamais proposé de faire l'amour. Continua-t-il, la rage déformant sa voix. Elle a quinze ans, bon sang… Elle… n'a pas à prendre ce genre de décision. Sa vie change complètement depuis des mois et lui tout ce qu'il trouve à…

- Ils étaient deux cette nuit. L'interrompit Théo.

- Oui. Mais c'est plus simple de lui en vouloir à lui. Murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Je sais. Et je trouve aussi qu'il n'a pas bien choisi son moment… Surtout alors qu'elle n'a fait son choix entre vous deux que depuis si peu de temps… Il n'aurait pas dut. Conclut Théo, avant de demander: Es tu sur de vouloir partir ?

- Certain. Acquiesça Jared.

- Alors laisse moi quelques heures. Je vais récupérer nos affaires à Poudlard, prévenir Drago, démissionner… D'accord ? Réserves nos billets pendant ce temps là. Dans le milieu d'après midi. Tu veux bien ? »

Jared s'était figé mais un sourire étira ses traits fatigués.

« Oui. Oui… Merci, papa. »

Théo se leva, et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils.

« Je suis fier que tu ais réussit à te contrôler cette nuit, à ne pas devenir assez fou de rage pour que tes pouvoirs prennent le dessus.

- J'ai eut du mal. » Sourit Jared.

Théo poussa un léger soupire et demanda -avec une pointe d'inquiétude:

« Tu m'attends ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et sut qu'il ne désobéirait pas à son père _pour une fois_.

O0°0O

Théo attacha sa ceinture en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils qui paraissait plongé dans ses pensées.

Alors que l'avion décollait, s'éloignant petit à petit du sol, Jared observa le paysage Londonien disparaître à travers le hublot, caché par les nuages. Il pria silencieusement pour que la fascination, pire l'amour réel qu'il ressentait pour Layla disparaisse aussi facilement.

Le ciel lui répondit alors en un signe qui ne trompait pas, lui dévoilant un rayon de soleil perçant à travers un nuage.

Qu'importait la distance qu'il tentait de mettre entre eux, qu'importait le temps que ça durerait, Layla serait toujours là, en lui. Peut être dissimulée elle aussi derrière le reste de sa vie, mais perçant à tout jamais derrière le peu de cœur qu'il lui restait…

**_Note de l'auteur: CoucOu... [là j'flippe... j'attend de recevoir les tomates xD] euh... ça va ? vous vous sentez bien ? vous bouillonnez ? larmes au n'oeil ? xD [c'était l'effet voulu alors si au moins une personne -en plus de Manelor qui m'en a déjà parlé xD pouvait l'avoir... non non! j'prend pas plaisir à vous rendre triste ou en colère... xD niark niark niark = rire d'auteur sadique] Contents ? Voilà ce qui clo la partie 1 de ma fic Belahan Jiwa... La rupture irrémédiable -du moins, jusqu'à la partie 2- du couple Layla/Jared. _**

**_Je continuerai à poster la partie 2 sur cette fic, mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez aussi vous dire que cette fic finie là [oui, si vous voulez... après tout, layla est en famille, on peut se dire qu'elle finit avec Alex, voilà ^^ même si moi même je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se passer...]. Je commencerais à poster... normalement le 2 janvier (mais si je ne pars pas en vacances, peut être le 31 décembre...ça dépend ^^) Il ne me reste que 2 chapitres et un chapitre de choix et d'épilogue (oui oui, la fin de la fic et l'épilogue dans le meme chapt) à écrire, et ça va être dur... Première fois que j'écris une fic aussi longue en aussi peu de temps... j'l'ai commencé le 12octobre apparemment xD [c'est ce que dis mon bébé... euh mon ordi xD] donc, j'espère l'avoir fini dans la semaine qui vient ^^ _**

**_Je ne posterai pas tout les jours par contre, je préviens... Tout les deux jours peut être... Le temps que je finisse bien ^^ _**

**_J'espère donc avoir l'avis de tous sur ce dernier chapitre... [atteindre les 550 ?] et puis aussi vos attentes concernant la partie 2 (car si je peux changer des choses, mettre quelques ptits trucs que vous voulez voir ?), vos questions ? Je suis là pour y répondre ! (je ferai un article sur mon blog pour répondre à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit! et d'ailleurs je répéte pour arion -car je suppose que skay' ça veut dire sky donc blog ? xD- que l'adresse de mon blOg est sur ma page -clique sur mon pseudo et c'est dans mon blabla !) bref... tout ce que vous voulez savoir =D (j'suis une mine d'information lOl enfin que sur ma fic hein! je précise, allez pas me demander pourquoi la terre tourne :p) _**

**_Aussi, allez z'yeuter mon blOg quand vous avez le temps, vous aurez des petites news tout les jours, avec quelques scènes bonus (avec un peu... bon ok, beaucoup de chance parce que je veux vraiment finir la vraie fic! quitte à écrire d'autres scènes après quand j'ai une ptite vague d'inspi sur les belahans jiwa ^^), mais surtout les présentations des nouveaux persos... (pour info -et pour etre sadique xD encOr'- les présentations seront sur Gabriel Malefoy et une certaine Megan -à vous de me dire qui c'est ! =D j'attend vos hypothéses aussi concernant la suite !)_**

**_Un re grand merci à tous pour tous vos reviews qui m'ont fait sauté sur mon plancher pendant des minutes entières -maintenant c'est mon lit =D- et quelques mails, vos com's sur mon blOg, et tout ceux qui me parlent aussi sur msn ^^ ravie de vous connaitre après tout =D _**

**_BisOus bisOus [ou adieux si j'meurs dans les prochains jours mangée par mon chat], Reviews Reviews_**

**_*°* Kitty *°*_**

_**[dernière dédicasse = Vive le Comité de soutien à Not' Jared =D vous aurez du boulot à ce chapt et dans la partie 2 Si y'en a qui veulent en créer un pour Alex ? nO cOment mais le pauvre, ayez pitié !]**_


	24. Partie 2 Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur = Oui, oui... Je sais que j'ai quelques jours d'avance xD Mais vous me manquiez ! Et puis il ne me reste qu'une page environ de mon dernier chapitre à écrire ! Il y en aura finalement huit (en comptant l'épilogue) et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé les écrire alors bon... Je continuerais à poster des ptites choses sur mon blOg (même avoir avoir posté la fin). Il y a déjà quelques nouveautés pour ceux qui n'y sont pas allés pendant les derniers jours. **_

**_Aussi, ces chapitres étaient censés être corrigés par Chocolatine -comme je l'avais dit- mais mon ordi a décidé de faire la tronche à fanfic... donc... J'poste en non corrigé -enfin, sauf par moi- jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution au problème. ^^ Je la remercie tout de même d'avoir prit de son temps pour moi._**

**_Les paroles de la chanson du début sont celle de la chanson Fix You de Coldplay._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

_**Belahan Jiwa.**_

**_Partie 2. Chapitre 1._**

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed,  
When you get what you want, but not what you need,  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep,  
Stuck in reverse"_

Jared Nott passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'autre main étant occupée par une cigarette -mauvaise habitude dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Il contempla brièvement le corps de sa petite amie. Megan dormait à point fermés, sa poitrine ronde se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Elle était jolie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas resté si longtemps avec une fille. Trois semaines. Elle ne durerait sans doute pas encore très longtemps… Il avait du mal à s'attacher aux femmes qui parcouraient sa vie. La jeune brunette se retourna dans son sommeil, et l'odeur de cigarette vint lui titiller les narines. Elle expira en bougeant à nouveau. Jared écrasa son mégot contre le cendrier qu'il avait placé sur la table de nuit, et glissa ses doigts sur les reins nus de la jeune femme. Elle soupira de bien être, et haleta vaguement son prénom.

Une pointe de culpabilité enserra les traits fins du jeune homme. Il se sentait parfois mal à l'aise en voyant que les filles s'accrochaient… Ce qui signifiait généralement le début de la fin pour elles. Il fit tomber ses doigts plus bas, jouant avec le sous vêtement de Megan qui gémit à nouveau son prénom.

Jared laissa tomber, n'ayant soudainement plus très envie de s'amuser. Il se leva en tenue d'Adam et parcourut la chambre de sa petite amie du regard. Ils avaient mit le bazar. Il saurait désormais que l'alcool ne pouvait se mélanger avec le sexe dans son cas… Il avait été incapable de lui faire réellement plaisir, contrairement à d'habitude.

Il enfila son caleçon puis son pantalon.

« Tu t'en vas ? » s'enquit une voix chantante.

Jared se retourna et adressa un sourire à la charmante Megan qui lui donnait toujours des petits tourbillons dans l'estomac avec ses yeux chocolat et ses joues roses. Elle était petite, beaucoup plus que lui, et il se sentait toujours obligé de la protéger. Mais il restait sans doute celui qui était capable de la faire réellement souffrir. Elle avait été une amie avant tout. Il l'avait prévenu, mise en garde… Mais comme la plupart des filles, elle n'écoutait pas.

« Je commence à bosser dans trois heures. Remarqua-t-il. Et il me faut de toute urgence un café…

- Si nous passions de temps en temps une nuit chez toi, tu pourrais te le faire… et me le servir… » minauda-t-elle en mordillant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure dans le seul but de le faire fondre.

Il esquissa un sourire railleur. Il n'invitait jamais personne chez lui. Il ne voulait pas leur donner de l'importance dans son monde.

« Chez moi… c'est chez moi.

- Et chez moi, c'est chez moi! Riposta-t-elle avec un rictus désolée. Grandis un peu, Jared… »

Il se pencha au dessus d'elle, positionnant ses bras de chaque coté de l'oreiller.

« Chez toi… » conclut il en l'embrassant.

Elle oublia directement le sujet de leur discussion alors qu'il glissait une main sous le drap, caressant ses cuisses. Elle pantela.

« Jared… tu vas être en retard au boulot! » le réprimanda-t-elle.

Il se redressa et s'excusa du regard en enfilant sa chemise.

« Tu passerais ce soir ? Y a une soirée chez David.

- Si j'ai le temps… »

Il se saisit de son manteau qu'il avait accroché à la chaise du bureau de la brunette qui le fusillait soigneusement du regard.

« Jared, quand vas-tu t'engager un peu plus ? Ton boulot, ce n'est pas tout…

- Je vois mon père ce week-end. Je ne pourrais pas passer. Répliqua-t-il. Je te l'ai dit ne t'accroches pas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, agacée par ses réactions si puériles.

« Ne t'accroches pas ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? S'énerva-t-elle. Et qu'Est-ce qu'il va se passer si je m'accroche ? Tu vas me plaquer ? »

Jared lui tourna le dos en prenant sa besace.

« Ouais, sans doute… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand devant tant de brutalité. Il l'avait prévenu pourtant. Mais elle s'était dit qu'avec elle, ce serait différent sans se rendre compte que ça ne pourrait l'être qu'avec une seule personne… Cette fille dont il lui avait parlé un jour…

« Tu pourrais faire des efforts… »

Il se retourna et planta son regard bleu dans le sien. D'un bleu tourmenté, incroyablement profond, comme la mer lors d'une tempête.

« J'me tire. Annonça-t-il simplement. J'ai du boulot. On se voit plus tard… »

Il quitta la chambre étudiante que la jeune fille occupait, entendant quelque chose se briser contre la porte dès qu'il la referma et le cri de Megan lui arracha une grimace.

« Va en Enfer! »

_Il y était déjà…_

Il s'enfonça dans sa voiture, allumant le lecteur cd. _Fix you _de Coldplay envahit l'habitacle alors qu'il s'engageait sur la rue. Il conduisait vite -trop vite. La tête pleine, il s'en moquait complètement. Il arriva rapidement dans un quartier pourri de Paris et se gara négligemment sur une place handicapée. Encore une fois, il ne remarqua rien du tout. Il entra dans un pub et sans prendre quoi que ce soit, fila vers la porte de derrière, s'empara de sa baguette et tapota distraitement les briques d'un mur. Celui-ci s'effaça, et une rue apparut devant lui sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Il avançait mécaniquement, sans se soucier des gens qu'il bousculait. De toute façon, vu sa taille, personne n'osait rien dire. Du haut de son mètre quatre vingt cinq, il n'avait aucune difficultés à se faire respecter… ou craindre. Il tourna rapidement dans une ruelle éclairée, et s'avança vers un immeuble aux allures de maison. La seule différence, c'était la hauteur. Il y entra et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant au premier étage avant de prendre l'ascenseur conduisant au sixième.

Il entra dans son appartement, la mine renfrognée. La machine à café ronronnait déjà, attendant patiemment qu'on se serve d'elle, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il se servit une tasse… puis deux bols, avant de filer sous la douche.

L'eau défilant sur son corps endolori par ses ébats et la boisson lui fit du bien. Il accrocha une serviette à sa taille, l'eau dégoûtant sur son torse, passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés, et bailla allégrement.

Il s'étala sur son canapé, ainsi vêtu -ou non vêtu- avec un autre bol de café et un paquet de chocogrenouilles -son petit déjeuner habituel, puis il fuma sa deuxième cigarette -mais pas dernière- du jour.

Puis il alla s'habiller, se glissant dans son habituel pantalon noir fraîchement repassé, sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé, sa veste noire et ses chaussures à cinq cent gallions la paire. Il sécha rapidement ses cheveux d'un noir brillant, mais ne les coiffa pas -ils le feraient tout seul. Il prit garde à bien avoir sa carte de passage et sa baguette magique avant de quitter son appartement luxurieux.

En quinze minutes à pied à peine, il se retrouva devant le ministère de la Magie Français. Il pénétra dans la bâtisse après avoir montrer sa carte à un agent de sécurité, puis s'avança vers l'ascenseur. Une jeune femme lui adressa un signe de la main. La secrétaire du ministre: Angela Watson.

« Angela.

- Jared. Comment te sens tu ? Tu as l'air épuisé. »

Ils entrèrent cote à cote dans l'ascenseur déjà rempli. Ils se tassèrent dans le fond, s'appuyant contre les parois d'acier.

« Monsieur le Ministre a une journée chargée. Commenta-t-elle. Il faut que tu sois en forme. De plus, je voulais savoir si tu serais disponible la semaine prochaine. En général, c'est Patrick qui s'occupe des voyages du ministre… Mais sa femme et lui sont en plein divorce alors…

- Je peux me libérer. Souffla Jared, intérieurement euphorique, car il pourrait enfin trouver une raison de s'éloigner de sa petite amie commençant à se coller un peu trop.

- Vraiment ? Oh, merci. Tu es un ange ! »

_Un ange déchu alors… _

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage du département de la justice magique, et ils s'éclipsèrent.

« Bonne journée! » le salua distraitement Angela en disparaissant dans son bureau alors qu'il s'avançait vers le fond du couloir.

Il frappa à la porte qui s'y présentait et une voix masculine l'invita à entrer. Il poussa le battant et apparut dans un somptueux bureau administratif.

« Monsieur le Ministre. Dit il simplement pour le saluer.

- Jared. »

Le ministre lui adressa un sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Miss Watson vous a-t-elle donné mon emploi du temps ?

- Oui. Je l'ai reçu hier par e-mail. Visite dans un hôpital ce matin. Déjeuner avec le sous secrétaire d'État Espagnol. Match de foot de votre fils à quatorze heure. Retour au bureau. Et gala de danse de votre fille ce soir. Énuméra-t-il sans même regarder ses fiches.

- Parfait… A-t-elle acheté le cadeau de ma fille ?

- Oui. » Sourit il, railleur.

Voilà qui illustrait bien l'expression « avoir un emploi du temps de ministre », il n'avait même pas le temps de choisir les cadeaux de ses enfants ou de sa femme. Troisième femme.

« Vous A-t-elle parlé du voyage en Angleterre la semaine prochaine ? »

Le sourire de Jared s'évanouit.

« Elle ne m'a pas dit que ça se passerait en Angleterre. Admit il.

- Et cela pose t-il problème ? »

Jared réfléchit un instant. Il aimait son travail. Il bougeait tout le temps, visitait des endroits merveilleux, pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs comme il lui plaisait de le faire ou presque… Être le garde du corps du ministre lui apportait une grande satisfaction personnelle. Et être en Angleterre ne signifiait pas forcément voir Layla. Il pourrait l'éviter… Après tout, il avait combien de chance sur un million de la rencontrer ?

« Non, monsieur. Ça ne pose aucun problème… »

O0°0O

Jared s'installa sur un tabouret du bar, et commanda une bière que le barman lui apporta rapidement.

« Merci, Sam.

- De rien, J. soupira le barman en lui posant son verre. Dure journée ?

- Gala de danse d'une petite bourge… » annonça-t-il en buvant rapidement sa bière.

Le barman lui adressa une moue contrite et alla s'occuper de ses autres clients.

« Salut, étranger. »

La voix lui arracha un sourire et il se retourna pour faire face à une magnifique blonde.

« Hey… » souffla-t-il simplement alors qu'elle s'installait.

Encore une de ses ex: Julia. Elle était légèrement plus vieille que lui, avait été l'assistante d'un professeur quand il était en dernière année à Beauxbâtons, et ils avaient un peu… Elle passa sensuellement sa langue contre ses lèvres en le regardant et il commanda un deuxième verre qu'il but tout aussi rapidement.

« Ton appartement est proche si je me souviens bien ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

- Voyons, Jay… Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles, tu le sais. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Très bien, elle voulait lui résister… Il patienterait. Dans une heure au plus, elle sera étalée sur son lit à l'attendre patiemment. Il avait l'habitude. Ça se passait toujours… _toujours_ comme ça.

Il pensa à Layla qui elle n'aurait jamais menti sur ce qu'elle voulait. Il but un autre verre pour oublier…

O0°0O

« Tu m'as appelé Layla hier soir… » susurra Julia en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, emmêlant ses jambes nues, les croisant et les décroisant devant son regard.

Jared passa sa main sur sa nuque, la massant doucement pour évacuer son stress.

« Désolé. Dit il simplement en boutonnant sa chemise.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as toujours été plus vif en pensant à elle. »

Il serra les dents, et se racla la gorge. Elle se releva, posant ses genoux contre le matelas.

« Tu t'en vas ? Tu ne veux pas profiter encore un peu… Tu as une petite amie, je parie, beau comme tu es…

- Ouais. J'en ai une. »

Il ne prenait même plus la peine de mentir. À quoi bon ? Dans tout les cas, Julia resterait un coup d'un soir -ou de plusieurs mais ça s'arrêterait là. Et elle le connaissait, comme il savait qu'elle s'en fichait. C'était le genre de fille qu'il aurait même put partager avec des amis si ça avait été l'un de ses fantasmes.

« Tu ne veux pas être infidèle une petite heure de plus ? »

Il fit non d'un signe de tête en s'emparant de son paquet de cigarettes.

« Désolé, faut que j'y aille.

- Du boulot, je présume ? »

Il acquiesça distraitement et remarqua qu'elle le regardait comme si elle essayait de le sonder. Elle était loin d'être stupide, juste un peu accro à toutes sortes de substances interdites: alcool, drogue, tabac, et sexe.

« Dis… commença-t-elle. Qui c'est cette Layla ?

- Mon âme sœur. Répondit il simplement en allumant sa cigarette.

- C'Est-ce que nous pensons tous… minauda-t-elle.

- Non, je parlais au sens littéral du terme. »

Elle se figea, et bredouilla.

« Tu veux dire… magiquement parlant ? »

Encore une preuve qu'elle n'était pas si bête. Il acquiesça à nouveau en soufflant la fumée par ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Ouah… Je me disais bien qu'un garçon comme toi ne pouvait qu'être un ange… Où est elle ta princesse ?

- Ailleurs. Avec son prince… » sourit il amèrement.

Julia s'approcha de lui -toujours nue- et passant ses mains sur sa chemise, les faisant glisser sur son torse.

« Allez… juste quelques minutes… »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et susurra à son oreille sur le ton du secret:

« Tu auras le droit de m'appeler _Layla_… »

O0°0O

Jared s'avança vers la maison, son sac à dos sur son épaule. Dans un soupire, il frappa à la porte et son père ne prit pas longtemps à lui ouvrir.

« Hey! J'ai crut que tu n'arriverais jamais!

- Il y a eut un problème au réseau de transplanage. S'excusa le jeune homme.

- Entre. »

Il s'effaça pour laisser passer son fils et ils s'installèrent à la cuisine, où Théo leur servis du café au lait. Son courrier reposait sur la table et Jared aperçut la photographie d'un enfant de vingt mois environ: Gabriel Léopold Malefoy.

« Drago vient de me l'envoyer. Sourit Théo. Je pense aller les voir aux prochaines vacances et ils passent ce week-end… »

Jared esquissa un sourire en s'emparant du papier glacé. Le petit garçon se tenait fièrement sur ses deux petites jambes potelés et tendait les poings vers l'objectif. Des boucles châtain très claires entouraient son visage pâle, et de grands yeux bleus gris semblaient transpercer l'atmosphère.

« Il est mignon. » Commenta Jared avant de poser la photo.

Il n'avait jamais vu le garçonnet en vrai et sembla presque le regretter. Il aurait bien voulu revoir son parrain, Hermione… savoir comment ils vivaient…

« Du nouveau au boulot ? Lui demanda Théo avec un sourire fier.

- Ouais… J'vais en Angleterre la semaine prochaine… »

Théo se figea et balbutia:

« Sérieusement ?

- Ouais, pa', sérieusement. Le ministre y va, et je l'accompagne. J'ai aucune chance de tomber sur Layla ou… J'vais sûrement passer mon temps au ministère… »

Son père le scruta longuement et souffla:

« Ok. Et tu vas bien ? Tes pouvoirs ?

- Pa', je vais pas me mettre à chauffer comme un micro onde juste parce que je pose le pied sur le sol Anglais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. J'en suis certain. »

O0°0O

Layla s'étira sous ses couvertures en baillant et ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Gabriel pleurait dans la chambre d'à coté et apparemment, ses parents ne semblaient pas prêts à se lever. Elle sortit de son lit, la faible lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux éclairant la pièce, avança dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte à sa gauche. Dans son petit lit avec des barreaux, Gabriel Malefoy pleurait à chaudes larmes, apparemment agacé qu'on ne lui prête pas autant attention que ce qu'il pensait mériter.

« Lay! » brailla-t-il en tendant les mains.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras, où le garçonnet enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa grande sœur.

« Alors Gabriel ? Tu as faim ? »

Le petit garçon la regarda, l'air très sérieux mais ne dit mot. Elle l'emporta jusqu'à cuisine où elle le posa sur sa chaise -rehaussé par magie- avant de lui préparer son petit déjeuner, mettant aussi le café à chauffer pour ses parents. Gabriel suivait le moindre de ses mouvements du coin de l'œil et riait aux éclats à chaque fois qu'elle lui tirait la langue.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et Drago Malefoy apparut déjà fraîchement habillé, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'exclama:

« Déjà debout!

- Normalement, mes irresponsables de parents auraient dut se lever pour s'occuper de mon petit frère mais… »

Drago esquissa un sourire d'excuse avant de se diriger vers son fils.

« Gabriel! Ça va, bonhomme ?

- Pa'! »

Excepté « pa », « ma », « lay » et « nah » ainsi que quelques « eurk » à l'occasion, le petit Gabriel ne disait pas grand-chose. Savoir se faire comprendre lui suffisait amplement mais parler n'était pas une de ses préoccupation les plus élémentaire. Layla lui versa du chocolat en poudre dans son lait tiède avant de lui tendre son biberon qu'il s'empressa de téter comme si il n'avait pas manger depuis dix jours. Drago commença à préparer le petit déjeuner alors que sa fille mettait la table.

« Alex voudrait passer le week-end prochain ici… Il peut ? »

Drago se redressa, quittant sa poêle des yeux un instant pour jauger sa fille.

« Que ton petit copain passe deux jours et deux nuits seul avec toi dans cette maison tout un week-end, c'est ça que tu me demandes ?

- Papa, je ne serais pas seule. Il y aura Gabriel! »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Elle se moquait de lui ou était vraiment si naïve ?

« Bien que ton petit frère rêve sans doute de protéger ta vertu, il n'est pas encore en âge de le faire. Alors je voudrais bien que tu évites de recevoir quelqu'un à la maison pendant notre absence. »

Layla se renfrogna légèrement.

« Papa, je te rappelle que je suis la seule élève de Poudlard à passer tout les week-end dans la maison familiale! Alex et moi, on se voit que pendant les cours.

- Et pendant les interclasses où vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre comme des anguilles. Siffla Drago en remuant sa préparation.

- C'est mon petit ami! »

C'est à cet instant précis que le petit Gabriel les gratifia du rarissime « Eurk » qu'il aimait prononcer. Drago étouffa un rire.

« Moi aussi, je trouve ça eurk, fiston! »

Layla croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est parce que je suis une fille, c'est ça ? Tu n'étais pas aussi protecteur avant!

- Tu parles de l'époque où je pensais qu'Alexander était un garçon convenable qui n'avait pas d'images de toi nue dans sa tête ? »

Layla s'exclama, répugnée et honteuse, hurlant presque:

« Papa! Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça…

- C'est le cas pourtant. Et ça ne me plait pas. Donc, non, ton petit ami ne viendra pas passer le week-end à la maison. »

Hermione arriva en s'attachant les cheveux et se figea en voyant la scène. Layla, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air agacée, Drago s'acharnant sur son omelette et Gabriel qui observait l'un et l'autre avec un air ébaubi.

« Que se passe t-il ? S'enquit elle en s'approchant de son fils pour l'embrasser avant de se diriger vers sa fille.

- Papa ne supporte pas Alex.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau. Répliqua Hermione.

- Elle veut qu'il dorme ici le week-end prochain. Grommela son époux.

- Oui, papa! Justement: Dormir! »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux duellistes.

« Layla, chérie… Alex pourrait dormir ici un autre week-end. Pas alors que nous sommes en France chez Théo. Le week-end d'après peut être ? Si ton père et moi étions présents, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

- Si, justement. Marmonna Layla. Alex a peur de papa… »

Drago éclata de rire et Hermione même eut du mal à conserver son sérieux. Layla les fusilla du regard en s'asseyant, bougonnant.

O0°0O

« Ils refusent ? » s'exclama Alex en passant son bras au dessus les épaules de Layla alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de leur salle de Potion.

- Oui. Enfin, papa refuse. »

Le jeune homme haussa finalement les épaules avant de s'arrêter pour embrasser la jeune fille qui répondit à son baiser avec fougue.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans -en comptant la courte pause qu'elle avait exigé après le départ de Jared. Son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre quand il l'embrassait et plus… Même si elle ne parvenait pas -et ne parviendrait sans doute jamais- à l'orgasme. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et chuchota:

« Tu ne voudrais pas sécher le cours de la chauve-souris aujourd'hui ? »

Elle se détacha de lui avec une moue affligée.

« Les ASPICS sont dans à peine trois mois, Alex. Alors non, pas question.

- Tu as eut onze optimals aux BUSES! Répliqua celui-ci. Tu auras sans doute d'aussi bons résultats cette fois ci! »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Tu sais bien que des résultats passables de suffiront pas pour que j'entre à l'école d'histoire de la magie ! Et puis, il faut que je me mette à travailler sur mon… »

Il la coupa en l'embrassant.

« Tu es parfaite. Tu vas y arriver.

- Pas en séchant les cours, hélas! » riposta-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer et lui fit signe.

« Allez, en cours! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais la suivit tout de même, en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

O0°0O

À la bibliothèque, Layla travaillait sur son dossier à rendre à la fin du mois. En deux ans, les milliers de possibilités qui s'offraient à elle avaient été évincées par une seule. _Historienne_. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait faire. Et pas question d'y renoncer malgré le fait qu'il y ait une seule école qui permette de le devenir et que les places soient si limités que s'en était effrayant.

Elle se plongeait dans des dizaines de livres depuis des années, et ne pouvait se résoudre à en écrire pour l'instant… Mais ça viendrait. Son sujet lui était venue naturellement: les Belahans Jiwa. Qui pouvait en parler mieux qu'elle après tout ? Même si son expérience avec le sien avait été quelque peu raccourcie.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de s'emparer de sa plume.

_Layla Malefoy_

_Sujet: __Les Belahan Jiwa. _

_Les Belahans Jiwa, plus communément appelés « âmes soeurs » dans un sens plus large du sujet- ont fascinés nombre d'historiens depuis la nuit de temps. Considéré par certains comme une bénédiction, par d'autres comme une malédiction, le pouvoir des Belahans Jiwa reste pourtant un mystère que ce soit chez les sorciers ou chez les moldus. […]_

_Commençant simplement par une forte attirance, les liens de Belahans Jiwa se déclinent sous plusieurs formes: certains font voler inconsciemment des objets ou les brise en ayant des contacts physiques, d'autres ne ressentent que les maux de l'âme de l'autre alors que d'autres ressentent également ceux du corps…_

_Chaque cas est différent et représente un nouveau mystère. Cependant certaines caractéristiques semblent être immuables: une incroyable force électromagnétique (appelée Tenakan di Asmara) envahit l'atmosphère lorsque les Belahans Jiwa se retrouvent dans la même pièce à certains moments (instants apparemment choisies par le destin lui-même car pouvant apparaître ou disparaître n'importe où et n'importe quand), chacun ressent variablement la souffrance de l'autre, il est très dur -voir impossible dans certains cas- de se séparer… Mais le point demeurant le plus important est celui de la mort. Si l'un des Belahan meurt, l'autre meurt invariablement. Apparemment, un décès naturel n'est pas prit en compte dans cette expérience. […]_

_L'attirance des Belahans Jiwa se déclare dès la puberté, et plus habituellement lors de la majorité sorcière -dix-sept ans- même si certains cas dérogent à cette règle: les amants de Vérone…_

Layla posa sa plume, ajoutant à liste mentale: _Jared et moi_. Elle appuya son visage dans la paume en soupirant, lorsque des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou.

« Bonsoir mon historienne préférée… » susurra Alex à son oreille.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de se retourner.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

- J'ai suivis les livres! » Pouffa-t-il en l'embrassant.

Il observa sa feuille et grommela:

« Tu n'as toujours pas changer ton sujet ?

- Non, et je ne le ferais pas.

- Mais… tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Elle lui jeta une œillade et il s'assit à ses cotés.

« Je ne pourrais pas faire une dissertation sur les trolls ou la guerre de je-ne-sais-quoi ! Alors que là, j'ai des sujets d'études: mes parents, mes grands-parents…

- Jared et toi. Conclut Alex.

- Jared et moi. Acquiesça-t-elle. Et alors ? Je ne parle pas de nous là dedans…

- Et à l'oral, tu leur expliqueras que tu es une Belahan Jiwa qui n'a pas vu sa moitié depuis deux ans ?

- Jared n'est que la moitié de mon âme! Souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers le garçon lui faisant face. Toi, tu es ma moitié… »

O0°0O

« Gabriel Malefoy ! » s'exaspéra Harry Potter en voyant le petit bout de chou renverser un chaudron plein de polynectar qu'il venait de préparer.

Hermione se rua sur son fils pour le « sauver de la noyade » et Harry grogna quelque chose qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du père de l'enfant.

Installés dans la salle des professeurs, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago, et Ginny profitaient de leur pause… légèrement fatigante à cause de Gabriel qui ne savait pas rester en place. Drago se demanda même si il aurait été possible de ne pas lui apprendre à marcher.

Hermione s'empara de son courrier arrivé le matin même et décacheta une enveloppe provenant de France.

« C'est Théo. Annonça-t-il inutilement à son époux alors qu'il lisait pas dessus son épaule. Oh…

- Mince. Conclut Drago à sa place.

- Quoi ? S'enquit Ginny en prenant Gabriel dans ses bras qui se tortillait dans un dément.

- Jared vient en Angleterre. Souffla Hermione. Pour son travail. Pendant une semaine… »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

« Tu crois qu'il y a une chance qu'il…

- Non, il restera sans doute au ministère. Répliqua Drago avant même que le brun puisse finir sa phrase. En tout cas, je l'espère… J'essayerai de le voir quand même.

- On en parle à Layla ? » lui demanda Hermione.

Le blond réfléchit pendant un long moment où seuls les braillements de Gabriel pesaient sur le silence avant de souffler:

« Non. Elle voudra le voir et je doute qu'il en ait envie. »

O0°0O

« Tu t'en vas ? »

Jared sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et acquiesça sans regarder Megan. _« Tu t'en vas ? »_ Il avait l'impression d'entendre cette phrase tout les matins depuis plus d'un an. Bien évidemment, quand il était à Beauxbâtons, il n'avait pas autant de nuits de luxure… Mais en profitait tout de même pas mal quand son père n'était pas sur son dos pour de multiples raisons. Depuis qu'il avait fini ses études et possédait son propre appartement par contre… Il n'avait pas passé une nuit seul depuis des mois.

« Tu reviendras ? S'enquit Megan en rougissant -honteuse d'oser poser une telle question.

- Bien évidemment. Je ne te fuis pas. Mentit il. Mais… je ne pense pas qu'on devrait se revoir à mon retour. »

La brunette se figea et grimaça.

« Vraiment ? Je ne te conviens plus, c'est ça ? Tu as trouvé mieux ailleurs ? Tu…

- Megan, pas de scènes! L'interrompit il en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé. Tu croyais quoi ? Je t'avais dit que…

- Je sais. Mais tu as presque dix neuf ans. Pas quinze. Comporte toi comme tel! »

Jared récupéra son sac et Megan soupira -exaspérée.

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas te résoudre à oublier ? »

Il baissa la tête, regrettant instantanément de lui avoir parler de Layla alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une amie.

« Il va bien falloir que tu avances un de ces jours! Que tu passes à autre chose… Et ce n'est pas en te plongeant dans le boulot et en accumulant les conquêtes que ça va te passer !

- Qu'Est-ce que tu en sais ? Articula-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien, la rage prenant le dessus.

- Tu rumines dans ton coin depuis deux ans! Et si tu… vivais tout simplement ?

- Je vis. » répliqua-t-il en un mensonge éhonté.

Elle le regarda soigneusement, son regard passant de ses yeux cernés à sa cigarette.

« Non, Jared. Tu survis. »

Il quitta sa chambre en claquant la porte, ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage.

O0°0O

« Dites, monsieur le garde ? » interpella le petit garçon -âgé de six ans- du ministre.

Jared se pencha vers lui et baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour le regarder, un sourire sincère s'inscrivant sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, Monsieur ?

- Vous avez le droit de lancer des sorts de méchants si des gens ils font du mal à papa ? » s'interrogea le petit.

Jared sembla réfléchir un instant, et finit par acquiescer.

« Oui, mais juste des sorts de défense, pas d'attaque. »

Le petit Jonathan sembla pensif mais avec un sourire, se détourna de Jared qui se remit debout. Le ministre adressa un rictus désolé à son garde du corps, s'excusant de la présence de son fils avec eux. Jared haussa les épaules en s'emparant de sa baguette alors qu'un homme approchait. Secrétaire du Ministre anglais, il paraissait trop maigrichon sous sa robe et sembla se tasser d'avantage quand il passa près de Jared.

« Mr le ministre Lacroix. Bredouilla-t-il. Mr Kingsley vous attend dans son bureau. »

O0°0O

Le ministre s'engouffra dans sa voiture et Jared se glissa derrière de volant après avoir vérifié que personne n'approchait de trop près de la voiture ministérielle.

« Où allons nous, monsieur ? S'enquit Jared en s'engageant -à une allure plus raisonnable que d'ordinaire- sur la route.

- Poudlard. Je voudrais revoir un vieil ami… Trouvons un réseau de cheminée qui y soit connecté… »

Jared s'était figé à un feu rouge, son sang battant contre ses tempes. Le fils du ministre s'en rendit compte et donna un coup de coude à son père qui s'étonna de voir que son garde du corps avait ostensiblement rougit.

« Jared, vous vous sentez bien ? »

Le brun battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de chuchoter:

« Suis-je obligé de vous accompagner, monsieur ? »

Le ministre parut abasourdi quelques instants.

« Si vous vous sentez mal, nous pouvons aller à saint Mangouste…

- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais… j'aimerai éviter Poudlard si vous voulez bien.

- Je souhaite juste saluer Albus Dumbledore. Nous avions des amis communs… Y a-t-il une raison particulière à votre répulsion pour ce lieu ? Si vous m'expliquiez…

- Il… Non, rien, Monsieur. »

Il baissa la tête en soupirant. Pour la première fois depuis la nuit de son départ précipité, il eut envie de pleurer…

Il conduisit jusqu'au centre de transplanage et demanda la permission de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Après avoir donné noms, raisons de visite et personnes concernées, et près d'une demi heure d'attente -où les agents de services quémandèrent sans doute à Dumbledore la permission d'ouvrir un passage pendant quelques minutes- ils purent transplaner.

En cet après midi de mars, l'air était tiède et un peu trop chaud et un silence de plomb régnait entre les murs vides de l'école. Les élèves étaient sans doute tous en cours, et Jared en fut heureux. Ils arrièrent devant les portes de Poudlard et y pénétrèrent rapidement, Jonathan courant devant eux. Jared jouait distraitement avec sa baguette, surveillant à chaque couloir si personne n'arrivait -autant pour protéger le ministre que pour se garantir de ne pas se retrouver devant une personne qu'il connaissait.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du bureau de Dumbledore, le vieux sorcier apparut, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Henri Lacroix! S'exclama-t-il.

- Dumbledore. Sourit le ministre en s'avançant vers lui pour lui serrer la main. Vous n'avez pas prit une ride!

- Il est impossible d'en avoir plus que ça. Pouffa Albus avant de se tourner vers Jared. Mr Nott ? »

Jared avança de quelques pas et esquissa un sourire.

« Bonjour, professeur.

- Garde du corps du ministre ? Et bien, on peut dire que tu as trouvé une bonne façon de canaliser tes pouvoirs.

- En effet, monsieur. » admit Jared en souriant.

Dumbledore le scrutait derrière ses lunettes en demi lune, mais finit par se détourner.

« Henri, si nous allions dans mon bureau. Jared, reste donc ici. »

Le jeune homme grimaça mais le ministre lui fit signe de ne pas bouger en s'éloignant avec son fils et le professeur.

Jared s'adossa à un mur, et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, ses doigts tremblant à cause du manque de nicotine.

« On ne fume pas dans l'école! » annonça une voix ferme et rauque.

Jared tourna la tête, se retrouvant face à son parrain qui portait dans ses bras un petit garçon. Il avala difficilement sa salive alors que son parrain se mettait à sourire

« Jared…

- Salut. Bredouilla simplement le concerné en rangeant son paquet, ne voulant pas polluer l'air du bambin qui le contemplait curieusement.

- Salut ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis deux ans, et tu dis juste salut ? » S'exclama le blond en s'avançant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Jared accepta naturellement son étreinte avant de sourire au petit Gabriel.

« Il est mignon. Commenta-t-il.

- C'est juste son apparence, comme toi quand tu étais petit! » Pouffa le père, attendri.

Jared esquissa un sourire en observant soigneusement son parrain qui n'avait presque pas changé. Il paraissait juste un peu moins soigneux que d'ordinaire à force de courir après son fils, et portait une alliance près de sa chevalière arborant le blason des Malefoy.

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda alors Drago en le scrutant lui aussi.

Jared haussa distraitement les épaules et Drago acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

O0°0O

Layla se sentait bizarre en sortant de son cours d'arithmancie. Sa mère lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'elle quittait la pièce et fronça les sourcils en percevant de nouvelles émotions du coté de son Belahan Jiwa et époux: surprise et joie.

Alex s'empara de la main de Layla en avançant dans le couloir. Victoire s'était échappé pour voir son Serdaigle de petit ami et Agathe et Franck -main dans la main- marchaient en arrière. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un an environ, et ça marchait aussi bien qu'entre Layla et Alex sans doute.

« Tu as l'air tendue. Commenta Alex en observant Layla.

- Je me sens toute drôle… » confia-t-elle, un peu fiévreuse.

Tout à coup, elle comprit pourquoi. Au bout du couloir, son père était en grande discussion avec un jeune homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle, un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait très bien. Brusquement, elle lâcha la main de son petit ami et se mit à courir inconsciemment.

Jared releva la tête vers elle, et parut extrêmement triste. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'engranger d'autres détails, et lui sauta littéralement dessus, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu es revenu! »

**_Note de l'auteur: Là, vous vous dites: "Non ! Pourquoi est elle revenue avec son sadisme !" Bah... J'crois que vous m'aimeriez autant pas autrement xD_**

**_Bon, par contre,j'vais éviter les notes supra longues [Pour cette fois xD] et pas vous encombrer de tout mon blabla. Juste qu'en fin de compte, je posterai tous les jours... (ça m'arrange parce que je recommence les cours le 7, et que j'aurai par conséquent plus que l'épilogue à poster!)_**

**_J'espère que vous continuerez de m'envoyer autant de reviews qu'à la partie 1 [même plus si vous voulez hein ! J'vous retiens pas xD], des avis ? (pas de "à mort Megan" ou de "à mort alex" s'il vous plait xD) _**

**_Atteindre les 600 est mon but ultime (enfin pour ce chapitre j'précise xD)_**

**_J'retourne à l'écriture de mon chapitre sept, attaquant la .. page seize ! (comment ça c'est trop long ?) je deviens dingue !_**

**_BisOus bisOus, Reviews Reviews !_**

**_Kit' _**


	25. Partie 2 Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur: D'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent ^^ J'espère que vous continuerez comme ça [surtout que certains que j'avais jamais vu se sont mit au reviews... Euh... par contre d'autres ont disparut de la circulation ! J'espère que vous vous êtes pas perdu dans la neige hein xD] **_

**_SinOn, j'ai fini mes deux épilogues ^^ (celui du site et celui de mon blOg) et mon chapitre sept (qui fait 16pages entières et un ptit bout de 17ème ^^)_**

**_La chanson, c'est The Scientist de Coldplay [promis, j'vais essayer de changer de groupe pour la suite mais j'ai des frissons partout quand j'entend 'Oh take me back to the start' Et ça m'a fait penser à Layla et Jared en l'écoutant... La difficulté... =S Magnifique chanson ! bon, j'arrête de faire la promo d'un groupe qui n'en a pas besoin ^^]_**

**_Bonne Lecture ! ^^_**

_**Belahan Jiwa**_

**_Partie 2. Chapitre 2._**

_"Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
**Oh take me back to the start**."_

Jared resta quelques instants sans bouger, avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Layla. Il était toujours beaucoup plus grand qu'elle avec son petit mètre soixante-cinq. Le visage de la jeune fille était plaqué contre son torse et il esquissa un sourire, en observant son parrain par-dessus Layla.

Elle se détacha tout doucement de lui en souriant :

« Salut… bredouilla-t-elle finalement en rougissant, se rendant compte qu'elle avait peut-être eu une réaction un peu trop spontanée.

- Bonjour. » Sourit-il en remarquant qu'elle s'empourprait.

Il la contempla soigneusement. Elle avait un peu grandi - de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux avaient poussés et étaient légèrement plus foncés qu'autrefois, penchant de plus en plus vers le châtain. Sa peau halée par le soleil rougissait d'avantage sous son regard. Elle avait plus de poitrine, des formes plus féminines tout en restant plutôt mince -caractéristique des Malefoy.

Brusquement, Alex apparut auprès de sa petite-amie et passa son bras autour de sa taille dans un geste très possessif.

« Salut, Jared. Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Alex. »

Le brun serra les poings dans ses poches. Il savait par son père que Layla et Alex étaient toujours ensemble, mais les voir tous les deux si proches tordit son estomac. Comme quelques années plus tôt, il souhaitait détruire le visage trop lisse de ce Gryffondor trop poli.

Il y eut un moment de tension brisé par Gabriel qui éternua. Jared se retourna vers Drago, alors que les voix de Dumbledore et du ministre résonnaient dans le couloir derrière eux.

« Je vais devoir y aller.

- Le devoir t'appelle. Soupira Drago. Tu restes une semaine ?

- Oui, je suppose que papa te l'a dit…

- En effet. Il ne nous cache rien… »

Il jaugea alors Jared du regard et le jeune homme comprit que son père avait également dû parler de ses multiples conquêtes et de son accoutumance aux bars, filles, cigarettes et boissons alcoolisées. Layla ne le quittait pas des yeux et il baissa la tête alors que le fils du ministre arrivait en courant vers lui.

« Monsieur ! »

Jared se tourna vers lui et montra du doigt un petit garçon de première année avec qui il avait dû discuter en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Il ne croit pas que vous avez le droit de tuer! Vous avez le droit, hein ? » S'enthousiasma t-il avec innocence.

Le ministre s'approcha en souriant.

« Jonathan, ce n'est pas une question qu'on pose. Jared, nous allons rester dîner ici. Si tu veux aller… ailleurs. Je te laisse prendre ta soirée.

- Je ne suis pas censé faire ça, Monsieur. Répliqua Jared.

- Je pense pouvoir faire ton travail à ta place, ce soir. » S'esclaffa Dumbledore.

Jared esquissa un sourire et Jonathan recommença à tirer le bas de sa chemise.

« Dîtes, dîtes monsieur ! Vous pouvez aller lui dire que vous allez le droit de tuer! »

Le jeune homme grimaça étrangement, et le garçon haussa les épaules avant de s'accrocher à son père. Layla souffla brutalement, comme pour évacuer tout l'air de ses poumons.

« On pourrait aller se balader jusqu'à la fin du repas… » Proposa-t-elle à Jared.

Alex se tourna vers elle, brutalement et elle lui adressa un timide regard. Le ministre s'exclama :

« Allez y, Jared. Nous nous retrouverons là plus tard. Ainsi, vous ne m'aurez pas laisser seul trop longtemps! »

Jared acquiesça et le ministre s'éloigna avec son fils et Dumbledore. Alex et Jared se fusillèrent instantanément du regard et Layla soupira.

« Al… tu devrais aller… euh… te balader...»

Elle lui demandait de partir ce qu'il mit du temps à comprendre. Drago étouffa un rire.

« Bon, Layla… Ce soir, on rentre à vingt heures. Rappela-t-il, afin de rapidement pouvoir s'éclipser.

- Comme toutes les semaines, pa'. Pouffa l'adolescente. Je vous retrouve devant les portes. »

Drago acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Jared.

« On tentera de se voir cette semaine. Nous partons ce week-end…

- En France, voir papa. Je sais. Conclut Jared.

- Mais on rentre lundi matin. On aura bien le temps de se voir. »

Jared approuva silencieusement et Drago s'éloigna avec un vague « au revoir » à l'adresse d'Alex qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Finalement, Layla se planta devant lui et supplia :

« Je t'en prie. Laisse nous. On se rejoint dans la tour de Gryffondor. »

Alex jaugea Jared du regard et grommela :

« Si tu…

- Si je quoi ? Rugit Jared. Je ne suis pas comme toi, désolé. Je ne tente rien quand une fille n'y pense pas avant… »

Cette remarqua concernant la nuit de son départ déclencha une foule de frissons à Layla.

« Alex… s'il te plaît. » Répéta-t-elle.

Le rouquin sembla hésiter, mais finit par s'en aller, ne quittant pas Jared du regard. Alors qu'il disparaissait au détour d'un couloir, Jared lui adressa un petit signe de la main, vaguement moqueur et Alex lui adressa un signe beaucoup plus symbolique avant de filer.  
Jared étouffa un rire et Layla lui lança un regard peu sympathique.

« Tu veux qu'on aille s'installer quelque part ? » S'enquit t-il distraitement pour changer de sujet, et lui faire oublier ses mauvaises manières.

Elle lui montra d'un doigt le parc de Poudlard et il acquiesça distraitement avant de se mettre à avancer vers la sortie.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, s'approchant du lac de Poudlard. Le vent ébouriffait leurs cheveux et Jared huma à en perdre haleine le parfum de Layla. Il avait changé, était plus féminin qu'autrefois, et il lui tournait la tête.

« On se pose là ? Proposa-t-elle en montrant la rive du lac, ainsi qu'un petit ponton qui avait été construit depuis peu.

- Ouais. » Sourit il en s'asseyant sur le dit ponton, ses pieds frôlant l'eau.

Il tendit la main vers elle et elle l'attrapa alors qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir près de lui. Elle retira ses chaussures – les bottes qu'il lui avait offertes deux ans plus tôt.

« Mes pieds ne grandissent plus… Chuchota-t-elle en remarquant qu'il les détaillait du regard.

- Je vois ça. Sourit-il. Elles sont un peu abîmées. »

Elle haussa les épaules, montrant qu'elle s'en moquait et pouffa. Il l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas la raison de son rire, et elle expliqua:

« À chaque fois que je vais chez mes grands-parents, ma grand-mère pique des crises… Elle passe son temps à m'offrir des chaussures en espérant que je finirai par jeter celles-là ! »

Il la regarda, alors que ses joues rosissaient et elle se tourna vers lui. Elle avait l'air si petite, si timide face à lui qu'il se demanda vraiment à quoi elle pensait. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il tourna la tête vers le lac, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, ne voulant surtout pas aborder le sujet. Il ne souhaitait pas évoquer la nuit de son départ, et savait que c'était de ça qu'elle allait parler. Brusquement, la main pâle de Layla se posa sur la sienne.

« Jared… Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne pensais pas que tu le… que tu t'en rendrais compte. Je ne pensais pas que ça marchait comme ça…

- Le Belahan Jiwa ne sent quand son âme sœur est avec un autre que quand elle aime cette autre personne. Expliqua-t-il. Et je ne l'ai pas vraiment senti. Je l'ai vu. »

Elle se figea et sa main trembla contre la sienne.

« Vu ? Balbutia-t-elle.

- En rêve. J'ai tout vu à travers tes yeux… enfin presque tout parce que j'ai réussi à me réveiller. »

Elle détourna le regard, devenant de plus en plus rouge. Des larmes de honte brillaient dans son regard azur et il écarta sa main de celle de la jeune fille.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. Maugréa-t-il. Parle moi d'autre chose… de toi ? De ta vie ? De ce que tu veux mais pas de cette nuit là… »

Sa voix se brisa légèrement sur ces derniers mots et elle soupira.

« D'accord… parlons d'autre chose. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et effaça ses larmes d'un geste rageur, lui adressant un sourire courageux.

« C'est bien de travailler pour le ministre ? S'enquit-elle.

- Oui, ça me plait bien… ça me permet de me défouler… de ne pas passer du temps derrière un bureau. Et puis, comme disait Jonathan, j'ai le droit de tuer! »

Layla étouffa un rire avant de remarquer qu'il ne riait apparemment pas.

« Tu es sérieux ? Cria-t-elle.

- Oui, à cent pour cent. Enfin, je ne peux pas me mettre à tuer des gens comme ça d'un coup juste parce que ça me prend, mais si le ministre est en danger… j'ai tous les droits ! »

Elle lui adressa un immense sourire et chuchota :

« Tu dois trouver ça génial, non ? Je veux dire, de pouvoir utiliser ta puissance pour faire des choses bien ? »

Il acquiesça, et changea de sujet, ne désirant pas trop parler de lui.

« Et toi ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu veux faire, non ? Mon père m'en a parlé.

- Oui. Historienne. »

Elle s'empourpra en le disant, ayant l'étrange impression que ça sonnait prétentieux. Il la contempla sans ciller.

« Je suis certain que ça te conviendra parfaitement. Plongée dans les livres jusqu'au cou à longueur de journée ! Et puis, tu écriras… et développera pleins de théories sur certaines choses qui se sont passé dans l'histoire…

- J'ai un dossier à faire pour une école… d'histoire. Je travaille sur les Belahans Jiwa. »

Il la scruta, et éclata finalement de rire.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux que je te parle de mon cas ? Pouffa-t-il.

- Si tu le veux. Acquiesça-t-elle sans rire. J'ai interrogé mes grands-parents… et je vais sans doute le refaire. Ils ont encore du mal à me raconter leurs débuts. Et mes parents m'en parlent de temps en temps. Mais, je veux avoir le maximum de récits possibles !

- Nous avons vécu la même histoire. Souffla-t-il en la regardant intensément.

- À différents points de vue. »

Il haussa les épaules, fixant à nouveau son regard sur le lac. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment et il finit par chuchoter :

« Alors… Alex et toi ? Ça marche bien apparemment…

- Oui. Acquiesça-t-elle en rougissant, gênée. Ça marche bien…

- Sur tous les points ? »

Elle se figea et il le sentit, se tournant brusquement vers elle.

« Ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée! Je veux juste savoir si tu es vraiment heureuse… »

Il était sincère, et elle le sentit. Elle était toujours aussi rouge et songea brièvement qu'il devait sans doute faire exprès de la faire rougir. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Oui, sur tous les points… Enfin, ce ne sera sans doute jamais aussi bien que ce que j'aurais pu vivre avec toi… »

Il la coupa brutalement et avec un sourire goguenard la corrigea :

« Ce que tu _pourrais_ vivre… »

Elle le fusilla du regard, et il éclata de rire. Une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille s'écarta, passant sur son visage et il la remit en place alors que l'air se chargeait d'électricité. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et haleta :

« Et toi ? Une petite amie ?

- Plusieurs en vérité. S'esclaffa-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas… »

Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, et pendant un millième de seconde, il parut très agacé, presque en colère.

« Je t'en prie… Je t'interdis de me juger. »

Elle frémit en se rendant compte que la voix de Jared tremblait de rage. Ses sentiments… Elle les sentait encore plus qu'autrefois. Ils faisaient comme partie d'elle-même. Ses parents lui avaient parlé de ça un jour. Les liens se développaient d'avantage tous les jours… jusqu'à qu'ils cèdent ou meurent.

« Je… commença-t-elle.

- Non, Layla. Il n'est pas question que tu me juges. Si tu… Je… »

Il avait envie de lui dire que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle l'avait réduit à cela, à se contenter de peu au lieu de l'avoir elle. À défaut de qualité, il se rassasiait de quantité. Mais il ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle comprit néanmoins tout ce qu'il pensait, le saisissant à travers son regard assombri.

Elle le contempla longuement, s'attardant sur ses grandes mains aux doigts fins. Voilà une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas chez Alex : ses doigts petits et comme trapus aux ongles rongés. Jared avait de belles mains, et elle se souvint brièvement de leur effet sur sa peau. Ses épaules étaient plus carrés qu'autrefois, il était plus musclé tout en restant assez fin, et grand - toujours aussi grand. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux et il esquissa un sourire - creusant des petites rides aux coins de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

- Tu es beau. »

Il sourit, remarquant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pris l'habitude de mentir. Il ferma les yeux, un instant éblouis par le soleil. Il imagina pendant ce cours laps de temps qu'il lui faisait l'amour sur ce ponton… ça aurait été romantique. Il se moqua silencieusement de lui-même. Elle plissa le front alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, ne comprenant pas d'où venait ce sourire railleur.

« Tu es magnifique… » Répliqua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux et elle le scruta d'avantage avant de chuchoter :

« Je voudrais… qu'on se reparle, comme avant. »

Il ronchonna vaguement et répliqua :

« Je doute que ce soit possible.

- On pourrait essayer.

- Avec Alex dans le coin ? »

Elle baissa la tête, sachant très bien qu'il avait parfaitement raison sur ce point. Jamais Alex ne les laisserait seuls. Elle savait d'ailleurs qu'il les observait sans doute depuis le début de leur conversation depuis une fenêtre du château.

Brusquement, sans qu'elle l'eut prévu, des mots sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu'elle ne songe à les arrêter.

« Tu voudrais passer ce week-end ?

- Euh… où ça ? Bredouilla-t-il, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Si on veut parler tout les deux, avoir une réellement conversation, ça ne va sans doute pas se faire à Poudlard. Et mes parents ne sont pas à la maison ce week-end… Je serai seule…»

Elle se rendit compte qu'il pouvait mal interpréter ses paroles et se rattrapa.

« Enfin, avec Gabriel. Je m'occupe de lui. Mais… tu pourrais passer, me dire bonjour… Et on parlerait… »

Il la dévisagea longuement.

« D'accord. » Acquiesça-t-il.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant de longues minutes puis s'adressèrent un vague sourire avant de se lever d'un même mouvement - toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils se mirent à marcher vers le château sans un mot.

« Demain soir ? S'enquit-elle.

- Demain soir. Approuva-t-il.

- N'en parle pas à mes parents, d'accord ? Et à Alex non plus… bredouilla-t-elle.

- Promis. »

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il attrapa et ils restèrent longuement sans bouger, leurs doigts entrelacés, puis Layla se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa sur la joue et le quitta d'un pas pressé.

O0°0O

Dans la salle sur demande, Layla et Alex somnolaient sur des coussins multicolores qu'ils avaient demandés implicitement. Alex chuchota:

« Tes parents vont t'attendre…

- Les repas chez mes grands-parents commencent à heure fixe et nous avons encore quelques minutes! Précisa-t-elle en observant sa montre en argent.

- Que pourrions-nous faire en quelques minutes ? Persifla-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Parler ! » Répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant.

Il fit la moue, mais, sage, lui obéit docilement, effleurant tout de même son épaule nue du bout des doigts. Elle commença:

« Tu m'en veux de t'avoir dit de partir tout à l'heure, quand Jared était là ?

- Non. Mentit-il plus ou moins. C'est à lui que j'en veux. Je ne le supporte pas… Il est si… confiant.

- Il joue le garçon confiant! Le corrigea-t-elle en plissant le front. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le soit…

- C'est parce que tu ne vois que les bons côtés de tout le monde. Comme Dumbledore. Alors… que les gens ne sont pas tous bons !

- Je le sais très bien. Maugréa-t-elle. Mais Jared est quelqu'un de bon. Tu dis ça juste par jalousie ! »

Cette fichue habitude de dire la vérité ne l'avait pas quittée et elle remarqua que pendant un bref instant ses joues se colorèrent de honte. Il finit par bredouiller :

« Pourquoi je serais jaloux de lui, hein ? Tu es ma petite-copine. Et lui, il est tout seul. Et j'ai des amis et une famille géniale. Lui, il a quoi ? Qu'Est-ce qui pourrait bien avoir que je n'ai pas. »

Elle fut étonnée de le voir manifester tant de colère, de rage à l'égard de son 'ami'. Elle fit la moue.

« Il a mon âme. Pas toi. »

Le jeune homme se figea et se mit debout d'un seul mouvement.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute à son sujet ?

- Il n'est pas question de dispute. On discute. Sourit-elle. J'ai envie de me réconcilier avec lui… de m'excuser…

- Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal! »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Je lui en ai fait, c'est suffisant à me convaincre que je lui dois des excuses… » S'expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il se rhabillait.

Il paraissait véritablement furieux et elle sut que c'était parce qu'il était inquiet. Il avait simplement peur qu'elle finisse par suivre son âme plutôt que le reste… Elle se leva et enfila ses sous-vêtements, plus sensuelle que jamais sous son regard bleuté. Il ferma les yeux, presque comme si la voir était douloureux et elle s'approcha de lui, uniquement vêtue de sa culotte et de son soutien-gorge. Elle plaqua ses mains contre son torse et le regarda avec un timide sourire.

« Tu m'en veux ?

- Non. Bredouilla-t-il. J'ai seulement… je crains juste de te perdre… Que finalement, tu choisisses de suivre ton destin. »

Elle s'empourpra avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du garçon qui ne résista pas longtemps à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Des milliers de frissons se formèrent sous ses doigts et elle se détacha lentement.

« Ça, ça n'arrivera jamais. Je serais toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime, Alexander Weasley. Et ça, ce n'est pas prêt de changer. »

O0°0O

« Où étais-tu passé ? S'exaspéra Drago en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, impatient.

- Avec Alex. S'excusa Layla. Désolée, on n'a pas vu l'heure.

- Je ne veux rien savoir. » Coupa Drago avec une grimace fondamentalement immature.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire avant de se pencher pour prendre Gabriel dans son berceau.

« Alors, allons-y! »

Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et s'empara d'une bonne poignée de poudre de Cheminette avant de rentrer dans l'âtre.

« Manoir Malefoy. » articula-t-elle en serrant fort son fils contre elle en disparaissant.

Layla allait la suivre, quand son père attrapa son poignet. Elle se tourna vers lui et chuchota :

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard…

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. Mais de Jared. Vous avez discuté ?

- En effet. Acquiesça-t-elle, en s'empourprant.

- Et, ça s'est bien passé ? S'enquit Drago, vaguement inquiet.

- Plus ou moins, oui. Éluda-t-elle.

- Tu vas le revoir cette semaine ? Je lui ai dit que nous pourrions… mais si toi tu ne veux pas…

- J'y réfléchirai. Le coupa-t-elle en souriant étrangement.

- Ok. »

Il paraissait suspicieux et elle préféra se détourner de lui pour rentrer dans la cheminée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans le salon du manoir Malefoy où Narcissa gazouillait avec son petit-fils sur les genoux, Lucius souriant malgré lui. Hermione sirotait tranquillement sa boisson et Layla soupira lourdement en se rendant compte qu'elle passerait un énième vendredi soir en famille.

O0°0O

Layla alluma son ordinateur en baillant. Il était près de minuit quand ils étaient enfin revenu de l'habituel repas familial. Elle entendait sa mère chantonner une berceuse à son petit frère qui babillait avec elle. Son père se douchait dans la salle de bain d'à coté, elle entendait l'eau couler.

Elle ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait créé pour son travail, et recopia rapidement ce qu'elle avait déjà écrit dans la semaine.

Son carnet de note traînait sur un coin de son bureau et elle n'arrivait à se concentrer. La voix de sa mère s'adoucit dans la chambre d'à coté, puis le son de l'eau. La maison fut alors plongée dans un profond silence.

La porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit légèrement et Hermione apparut :

« Je peux rentrer ? S'enquit-elle en souriant.

- Bien sûr. » Acquiesça Layla en baissant l'écran de son ordinateur.

Hermione s'approcha et s'installa au pied du lit de sa fille.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ?

- Non. Bredouilla Layla. C'est toujours drôle de voir grand-père s'essayer à nourrir Gabriel. »

Elles se jetèrent un coup d'œil et éclatèrent de rire au même moment, se souvenant de Gabriel qui un peu plus tôt avait recraché tout ce que son grand-père venait de lui donner de soupe, sur le beau veston de ce dernier.

Puis Hermione redevint sérieuse.

« Et Jared, comment ça s'est passé avec lui ?

- Plutôt bien. Souffla Layla en rougissant. Je… J'ai vraiment du mal à me dire que je l'ai fait souffrir sans le vouloir.

- Je sais. J'ai aussi fait du mal à ton père parfois… et il m'a toujours pardonné. »

Layla fronça les sourcils.

« À cause de moi ?

- Entre autre… Mais, avant toi… J'ai vraiment aimé Ron, comme j'ai vraiment aimé Viktor, et ça l'a fait souffrir bien qu'à l'époque, il ne m'aimait pas. De l'orgueil sans doute. Mais, Jared est différent… et je crois qu'il t'aime bien plus… que ce soit en tant que sa Belahan Jiwa ou en tant que fille normale. »

Layla fit la moue et répliqua en un murmure désapprobateur.

« Mais moi je ne l'aime pas! Enfin, si je l'aime… Mais j'aime vraiment Alex. J'aime Alex d'_amour_. Pas Jared. »

Hermione la contempla longuement et finit par acquiescer à on ne savait quelle question imaginaire. Elle réfléchissait. Brusquement, elle changea de sujet.

« Alors, tu as trouvé de quoi tu allais parler pour ta deuxième dissertation ? La plus courte ?

- Je voudrais d'abord finir celle sur les Belahans Jiwa. Mais j'ai pensé à raconter l'histoire d'Harry. Murmura-t-elle. Enfin, en tout cas, je voudrais parler de la guerre… Tu crois que papa accepterait que je l'interroge sur les Mangemorts ? Un sujet comme… (Elle resta muette, réfléchissant à une tournure d'accroche) _« Les Mangemorts, vue de l'intérieur. »_ C'est cool, non ?

- C'est cool. S'esclaffa Hermione. Tu pourrais en effet demander à ton père… Il est assez calé sur le sujet. »

Layla se mordilla distraitement la lèvre inférieure et Hermione comprit qu'elle lui dissimulait quelque chose. Elle attendit patiemment que sa fille craque, ce qui ne tarda guère.

« J'ai dit à Jared de passer ici ce week-end s'il avait le temps… »

Hermione se figea et grogna doucement. Layla s'empourpra.

« Désolée. J'aurais dû vous demander la permission avant.

- Oui, tu aurais dû. Maugréa Hermione de mauvaise grâce. Mais… promet-moi juste de ne pas faire de bêtises ?

- Comme quoi ? S'enquit Layla.

- Le mettre en colère.

- Il ne me fera jamais de mal, maman. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, guère rassurée.

« Il l'a déjà fait…

- Maman! Coupa Layla avec une moue agacée.

- Pas en le voulant, mais il ne se contrôle toujours pas assez. Théo nous a dit qu'il se contrôlait beaucoup plus mais il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risques. Alors, prend garde… pour une fois. Et pas seulement pour ça… »

Layla fronça les sourcils alors que sa mère restait silencieuse, ne sachant pas réellement comment formuler les choses sans choquer sa fille qui ne supportait pas d'aborder certains sujets avec elle.

« Jared et toi… La pression sera sans doute encore plus forte qu'avant… Il sera moins aisé d'y résister.

- J'y arriverai. Annonça brusquement Layla. Je veux juste parler avec lui. Je ferai attention, promis. Mais je résisterai… »

Hermione contempla longuement sa fille. La détermination dont elle faisait preuve pourrait sans doute gagner toutes les batailles. Mais pas celle-ci… Hermione savait d'expérience que la bataille des Belahans Jiwa n'était pas une de celles dont on sortait entière… Non, on y perdait toujours quelque chose: la confiance de certains, l'amour d'autres, sa fierté … Et Hermione savait que viendrait le jour où sa fille y perdrait l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer.

**_Note de l'auteur : Fin [non, c'est vrai ? xD] J'espère que ça vous a plu... Alors, au prochain chapitre... Personnes trop timide, n'aimant pas le sexe [je parle dans les fics hein après pour le reste, ça ne concerne que vous... --' =p] passez votre chemin... Vous voyez de quOi je parle ? Vous me haissez par ce que vous voulez savoir... J'avoue être très très pressée de vous faire lire cette scène... Donc, demain ^^_**

**_Bon, sinOn, ce chapitre a été corrigé par Chocolatine [alias ChocO'] qui a tenue à me faire passer un message très explicite concernant ce qu'elle désirait comme suite... Je prendrais en compte son idée, mais pas sûr que je l'exploite car c'est assez gore... --' [elle s'exprime au nom du Comité de Soutien à Not' Jared qui aura bien du travail dans cette partie =p]_**

_Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard :_

_Alex se promenait au bord de la falaise. Il s'approcha du bord : on ne voyait qu'une tâche bleue informe au bas de la falaise. Il devait bien y a voir un kilomètre de hauteur !_

_Un peu retourné par le spectacle, il but cul sec le verre qui était posé à côté de lui. Se sentant soudain mal, il fit quelques pas maladroits et finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva : il tomba. Voulant se raccrocher, il attrapa le verre et vit écrit quelque chose : « mélange maison de javel, arsenic et cyanure ». Il poussa un cri rauque, étouffé par sa langue qui se paralysait et la salive qui moussait et coulait à flot dans sa bouche. Il se retourna et put observait avec horreur sa chute. L'air lui manquait furieusement et son corps était comprimé par la pression. Soudain, il entendit des détonations en chaîne : le fantôme de Voldemort lui tirait dessus avec un bazooka-mitrailleur._

_Quand il toucha le sol, il était mort. Il s'écrasa pitoyablement en un million de petits morceaux._

_Un sifflement retentit : un bloc de béton l'avait suivi dans sa chute. Il devait peser au moins neuf tonnes ! Dans un énorme boucan, il réduit les petits morceaux d'Alex en une purée infâme qui gicla un peu sur le fantôme de Voldemort. Celui-ci, tâché, souillé par ce Weasley, s'en fut._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, la smala rouquine des Weasley arriva, à dos de Norberta ! La dragonne déposa tout ce beau monde sur le bloc, et, au rythme d'une chanson de Mariah Salopa Carrey remixée – pour achever les tympans de Alex Parmentier, ils sautèrent en rythme sur le bloc. Norberta souffla de gigantesques flammes sur la base, ce qui fit fondre un peu le bas du bloc et souda à jamais Alex._

_Comité de Soutien de Jared_

**_Je me pose tout de même quelque questions sur certains lecteurs [vous fumez quOi ? xD] ! Vous êtes sérieusement gores... Mais bon je vous aime quand même ^^_**

**_BisOus bisOus, Reviews, Reviews ?_**

**_La suite demain [et tous les jours suivants xD]_**

**_Kitty =D_**


	26. Partie 2 Chapter 3

**_Note de l'auteur = Merci merci 1000 fois pour tous vos compliments, tous vos reviews... Vous ne pouvez même pas savoir quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Surtout en ce moment ^^ _**

**_J'ai enfin classé le dossier Belahans Jiwa dans mon dossier de fics déjà finies... Et ça m'a fait tout drôle =S Je sais bien qu'il me reste quelques chapitres encore à poster, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire après... J'ai mes deux idées de fics, et celui de recueil d'OS, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal... aussi sans doute parce que j'crois que Belahan Jiwa est et restera ma meilleure fiction -d'ailleurs, je pense que tous ceux qui lisent toutes mes fics pensent aussi la même chose. Non ? Alors, je ne sais pas... Peut être que je vais complètement arrêter fanfic, ou recommencer sous un autre pseudo... abandonner la kittysee que j'étais à 15ans et me mettre à autre chose... J'aimerai écrire sur autre chose qu'Harry Potter aussi... BrefOuille, suis en pleine remise en question et je ne sais pas vraiment quOi faire... --' C'est peut être la nouvelle année qui me rend folle ?_**

**_Après tout ce blabla sans importance, j'vous dit simplement Bonne lecture ! [Les paroles sont celle Unintended de Muse ^^ juste... elle m'a fait pleurer la première fois que je l'ai entendu...]_**

**_Belahan Jiwa._**

**_Partie 2. Chapitre 3._**

_"You could be my unintended choice  
To live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love  
I'll be there as soon as I can  
But i'm busy mending broken  
Pieces of the life I had before..."_

Layla détacha ses cheveux pour la dixième fois en une heure à peine, son souffle de plus en plus haché dans sa poitrine. Elle avait eu du mal à respirer toute la journée et ça ne s'arrangeait pas.

Gabriel contemplait sa grande sœur d'un air effaré, ne comprenant pas exactement pourquoi elle s'agitait comme ça.

« Lay ! » Brailla-t-il en tendant les mains vers elle depuis le sol, entouré de ses jouets.

Layla s'observait dans le miroir, ne s'étant jamais trouvé si peu attrayante. Une petite voix au fond de son crâne la taquina: _« Mais pourquoi veux-tu l'être ? »._ Sa conscience lui rappela qu'elle avait un merveilleux petit ami. La jeune fille se fusilla elle-même du regard dans le miroir, étant donné que personne n'était là pour le faire.

« Tu es une crétine, Layla Malefoy! » S'insulta-t-elle calmement.

Elle détourna le regard de son reflet et se dirigea vers son petit frère qui tapait une figurine parlante contre le coin de la table basse avec une incroyable violence.

« Ryry! » S'exclama-t-il en montrant le personnage.

Layla haussa un sourcil avant de s'asseoir en tailleur face à son imbécile de petit frère qui continuait à violenter le personnage en plastique qui répétait inlassablement :

« La violence ne résout rien ! La violence ne résout rien ! »

Layla, perdant patience, récupéra l'objet. Gabriel se mit à pleurer, et elle lui rendit, n'ayant pas le courage de se battre ce soir là.

« Gab ? Chuchota-t-elle au bambin qui releva la tête vers elle comme pour lui montrer qu'elle avait toute son attention. Je prie sérieusement pour que toi tu ne sois pas comme papi et mamie, maman et papa, et Jared et moi… Tu auras bien de la chance si tu ne vis pas ça…

- Vi ! » Acquiesça-t-il très sérieusement, ne comprenant sans doute pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Layla appuya son visage dans sa paume en faisant la moue. Gabriel se leva sur ses petites jambes tremblotantes et se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux, y faisant pleins de nœuds. Elle s'empara du petit garçon et le hissa sur ses genoux en grimpant sur le canapé. Elle coiffa rapidement ses cheveux en deux longues tresses sous le regard de Gabriel qui enfourna son pouce dans sa bouche. Il appuya son petit visage contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux doucement, bien calé comme contre un oreiller. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes et les caressa doucement, le berçant contre son sein en chantonnant l'hymne de Poudlard. Le bambin s'endormit très rapidement. Elle se leva en tentant de secouer l'enfant le moins possible, et monta pour le mettre au lit.

Il ouvrit un peu les yeux au fond de son 'berceau' alors qu'elle mettait une couverture sur son petit corps.

« Bonne nuit, Gabriel. »

L'enfant se retourna en souriant, et plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Elle redescendit au salon après avoir pris un livre dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture et commença à grignoter tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main. Des chips, du jus de citrouille, des Chocogrenouilles, un reste de plat à emporter du midi-même et encore du jus de citrouille.

Elle se planta devant le frigo, dont les parois lui renvoyaient son reflet.

« Espèce d'andouille de boulimique! » S'insulta-t-elle en ayant l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote.

Elle sursauta en entendant le portail du jardin grincer, inspira profondément et se chuchota à elle-même - se demandant si elle ne devenait pas folle à force de parler toute seule.

« Respire un grand coup, tout va bien se passer. »

Elle ferma les yeux avant de se diriger d'un pas pressé vers la porte d'entrée, ne voulant pas que Jared sonne afin de ne pas réveiller Gabriel. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et se retrouva face à Jared, qui le doigt sur la sonnette se figea. Elle articula rapidement.

« Gabriel dort. »

Il lui adressa un vague sourire, et enfonça ses mains - devenues moites - dans ses poches. Elle baissa les yeux :

« Hey…

- Bonsoir. » Sourit-il, apparemment plus détendu qu'elle.

Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne propose:

« Je pourrais peut-être rentrer ? »

Elle acquiesça sans dire un mot et s'effaça en trébuchant pour le laisser passer. Il la rattrapa in extremis en souriant.

« Tu devrais te détendre… »

Elle haleta alors que les mains de Jared se déplaçaient sur son dos, et l'aidaient à se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle esquissa un sourire en se raclant la gorge, gênée. Il entra et elle referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Tu me proposes quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en la scrutant de haut en bas, ayant très envie de l'avoir _elle_.

Elle s'empourpra, et se dirigea en courant presque vers la cuisine. Il la dévora littéralement du regard, admirant son t-shirt blanc remontant sur son dos alors qu'elle se penchait vers le bas du frigidaire qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Elle portait une jupe fluide qui lui arrivait juste au-dessous des genoux et il ne put s'empêcher de la reluquer.  
L'air se chargea violemment d'électricité et elle se releva d'un bond.

« Tu sens ça ?

- Il fallait bien que ça revienne… souffla-t-il.

- Mmh… » Émit-elle simplement en se penchant à nouveau vers les boissons.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque, se raidit et siffla entre ses lèvres entrouvertes :

« Jared…

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix trop innocente pour être honnête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je regarde l'intérieur du frigo… Je voudrais bien un whisky pur feu. » Minauda t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle frémit alors que la voix rauque de Jared chuchotait ses mots à son oreille, s'empara de ce qu'il voulait, les doigts tremblants. Elle referma la porte du frigidaire avant de s'y adosser et de lui tendre la boisson. Il la prit en souriant alors qu'elle chuchotait :

« Ne fais pas ça.

- Ne fais pas… quoi ? Grimaça-t-il en buvant à la bouteille.

- Tu es là pour qu'on parle. » Rappela-t-elle avec une moue sérieuse et innocente.

Il éclata de rire, et la regarda, un air attendri sur le visage.

« D'accord. Excuse-moi. Je voulais juste… »

Il haussa les épaules. L'électricité emplissait l'atmosphère, des petits courants traversant chaque particule d'air, les électrocutant tour à tour. Elle essaya de les oublier et marmonna :

« On va s'installer au salon ? »

Il acquiesça et la suivit, s'asseyant sur le canapé où elle avait bercé son petit frère un peu plus tôt. Il but son whisky et elle commença à parler.

« Je crois que… je te dois des excuses.

- J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Répliqua-t-il.

- Mais moi, je le veux. »

Il se tourna vers elle, son regard flamboyant de rage enflammant l'atmosphère, la brûlant au passage.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, répéta-t-il.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas sujet à discuter, ok ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Riposta-t-elle en serrant les poings, la rage du jeune homme la mettant en colère elle aussi.

- Non. Alex t'a proposé de coucher avec lui, et tu n'as pas refusé, ignorant le fait que toi et moi sommes liés et que par conséquent ça me ferait du mal. Alors, non, je ne souhaite pas en parler parce que c'est sûrement la seule raison au monde qui me pousse à te détester autant. »

Elle se figea, et brusquement des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses paupières. Un vague éclat de surprise alluma les traits de Jared, de culpabilité aussi d'avoir dit ça avec autant de violence. Elle l'interrogea en un sanglot :

« Alors, tu me détestes ? »

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir y croire. Il baissa la tête vers le goulot de sa boisson et d'une voix rauque, démentit ce qu'il venait dire, reformulant une vérité dure à prononcer à haute voix.

« Non. Je me déteste.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue rose.

- Je me déteste parce que… Je me déteste de t'aimer autant alors que tu n'es pas faite pour moi. Enfin si… tu es faite pour moi mais… Tu… ne m'aimes pas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le corrigea :

« Bien sûr que je t'aime.

- Pas comme tu aimes Alex.

- Non. Admit-elle. Je t'aime de toute mon âme. Lui, je l'aime avec le reste.

- C'est ton âme et le reste que je veux. »

Il se leva alors dans un geste d'une profonde lassitude, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite.

« Je ne vais pas rester si tu n'as plus rien à me dire. »

Elle chassa les larmes d'un geste rageur, avant de le supplier d'une voix frémissante :

« Reste. »

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, sentant des frissons s'y former, alors qu'elle se levait à son tour. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants et souffla :

« Tu… je serais mieux loin de toi. Du moins… Me retrouver seul avec toi est assez… douloureux.

- Ça l'est pour moi également. L'électricité, tout ça…

- Ce n'est pas à cause de l'électricité pour moi, Layla. » Riposta t-il.

Elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Il l'aimait. Être dans la même pièce qu'elle était douloureux physiquement comme mentalement. Elle le sentait. Une sorte de frustration s'emparait de son corps à elle aussi, et elle comprit que ça venait de lui, comme son inquiétude de la journée, comme son désir devant le réfrigérateur. Tout cela venait de lui. C'étaient ses émotions qu'il lui transmettait involontairement, et qui annihilaient ses pensées peu à peu… Les dissipant, et les remplaçant par les siennes. Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'empara de sa main.

« Je t'en prie, Jared. Reste… Reste encore un peu. »

Elle serra sa main plus fort, l'entraînant à l'étage sans qu'il n'ait aucune réaction. Il ne voulait pas la repousser. Il savait que ça la ferait souffrir et malgré tout, se refusait à lui faire du mal. Elle poussa la porte d'une pièce de l'étage et y pénétra après avoir allumé la lumière, qui éclaira à moitié la pièce.

« Mon refuge. » Murmura-t-elle.

Ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque. Emplie de livres jusqu'aux plafond, elle semblait recueillir des dizaines d'œuvres, moldus et sorcières. Il esquissa un sourire, et oublia pendant un instant où il se trouvait et avec qui même si l'électricité ne les quittait pas.

Elle s'approcha d'une étagère et lui tendit un livre.

« _L'attrape cœur_. Chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

- J'ai dû le relire une bonne centaine de fois. Confia-t-il. En fait, c'est l'un des seuls livres que je n'ai jamais lu de ma vie… »

Elle soupira, l'air faussement exaspérée et sentit un énième frisson la parcourir alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Elle recula brusquement jusqu'à se retrouver le dos plaqué contre une des bibliothèque de bois.

Il se figea. Les rayons de la lampe accrochée au plafond éclairaient parfaitement le visage de Layla, le parant de milles éclats. Il détailla sa peau pâle et laiteuse quelque peu dorée par le soleil du printemps, et la rougeur contraire de ses joues qui sous la honte ou l'angoisse se coloraient irrémédiablement. Elle replaça une de des tresses derrière son épaule et brusquement l'air se chargea d'une toute nouvelle chaleur.

Plus pressante, plus dérangeante, plus électrique encore que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu auparavant. Plus lourde, plus tentatrice, plus séduisante, plus attractive… Plus incontrôlable.

Les mains de Jared se posèrent avec douceur sur ses épaules nues et elle cessa de respirer. Son visage se rapprochait inexorablement du sien et elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

Elle n'en était tout simplement pas capable. Son âme toute entière criait sa victoire au plus profond d'elle-même et elle se sentit aussi heureuse qu'_elle_ lorsque les lèvres de Jared se posèrent sur les siennes. Il était plus hésitant qu'autrefois.

Il se détacha d'elle un millième de seconde pour jauger de sa réaction mais elle semblait figée. Le souffle de Jared contre sa peau la rendait folle, tout simplement. C'était un besoin animal, irrépressible, incontrôlable… Sa conscience lui souffla qu'elle voulait juste se trouver une raison valable pour obéir à un besoin.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus sûr de lui cette fois, prenant cette absence de réaction comme un accord silencieux pour qu'il continue. Il s'empara de sa lèvre inférieure, la suçotant sensuellement alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait des lèvres de la jeune fille.

L'électricité se renforça dans l'air, les faisant frémir tous les deux, presque douloureusement, comme s'ils étaient soudainement malades, et alités par la fièvre. Des sueurs froides parcouraient leurs corps tout entier, et il glissa ses mains le long de ses bras.

Le gémissement qu'elle avait poussé quelques secondes plus tôt était avide, et le rendit avide à son tour. Il la plaqua plus violemment contre la bibliothèque et renforça son étreinte. La poitrine de Layla se soulevait alors que, haletante, elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Ses doigts - jusque là restés inactifs - se levèrent, se posant sur le visage de Jared qui frémit. Prodigieux qu'un tel geste ait pu lui procurer pareilles sensations : il eut l'impression d'être traversé de haut en bas par des milliers de petites fibres électromagnétiques.

Alors c'était ça ? L'amour des Belahans Jiwa ? Il eut l'impression de renaître alors qu'elle passait ses doigts sur sa nuque, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair, sous ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait plus fort, elle mordilla sa lèvre, pas vraiment par jeu, profitant de chaque parcelle de peau qu'il lui offrait alors qu'elle s'amusait avec les boutons de sa chemise.

Leur baiser devint plus dévorant, et il s'inclina légèrement pour baiser sa gorge, la renversant proprement. Elle appuya sur sa nuque, le forçant à se courber d'avantage pour atteindre sa poitrine. Il comprit et obéit avec joie. Il passa ses mains sur sa taille, et se saisit du tissu qui recouvrait le haut du corps de la jeune fille, l'aidant à le passer par-dessus sa tête. La poitrine nue devant lui, elle parut hésitante un instant mais il l'implora du regard et elle ferma les yeux, ses doigts passant et repassant inlassablement dans les cheveux du jeune homme après être remontés de long de son torse. Il sourit et dans la semi-obscurité s'empara de la pointe de son sein, l'entourant de sa bouche. Elle se courba et il suçota avec passion ce petit bout de chair tendu. Les bras de Layla passèrent autour de sa nuque. Il se redressa en souriant, alors qu'elle était parcourut d'un frisson. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et il fronça les sourcils.

« Ce… ce n'est pas bien… » Réussit-elle à articuler.

Il se figea. Les bras de Layla ne le lâchaient pas, et elle ne s'éloignait pas de lui. Elle attendait simplement qu'il dise quelque chose. Il comprit qu'elle souhaitait qu'il la rassure. Il ne s'en sentit pas capable. Car elle avait raison, ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Mais quoi que ce fût, quel que soit de degré d'immoralité de ce qu'ils vivaient, il ne désirait pas arrêter. Il s'inclina à nouveau, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser salé. Les larmes de Layla avaient fini par lui échapper.

Il quémanda, sa voix suppliante.

« Ne me repousse pas. »

L'électricité était toujours là. Impatiente. Frémissante. Elle déformait toutes pensées cohérentes, ne séparant plus le bien du mal, l'amour de la colère ou de la rancœur.

Ils restèrent sans bouger, puis avec une soudaine violence, le visage de Layla s'éclaira et elle s'acharna presque sur sa chemise. Un bouton se cassa et rebondit sur le sol, ce qui les fit rire. Il fit glisser le tissu qui s'écroula par terre tel un morceau de chiffon - coûtant tout de même une fortune bien qu'il ne s'en préoccupa guère en cet instant. Elle câlina son torse, s'attardant sur ses contours bien dessinés, apprenant par cœur chaque petit dessin formant les muscles de son buste athlétique. Il avait l'étrange impression de brûler sous cette caresse, ce dont il ne se serait sans doute pas rendu compte en vérité tant il était obsédé par le visage lui faisant face.

De toute sa hauteur, il eut l'impression étrange de la dominer, et se baissa un peu pour planter son regard dans le sien. Il se pencha vers son cou, y enfouissant le visage, mordilla son lobe d'oreille, sachant par instinct qu'elle aimerait ça. Le gémissement rauque qui lui échappa confirma cette hypothèse, et il se sentit un peu fier de lui. Ces morsures les stimulaient tous les deux et elle ne riposta même pas quand les mains de Jared glissèrent sur ses cuisses, remontant le tissu léger de sa jupe. Son souffle se fit seulement plus désordonné et elle l'appuya contre son corps. Elle le sentait, et ne s'échappa pas. Chaque parcelle de peau flamboyait. Son âme - si tant est qu'elle existât réellement quelque part dans son corps - semblait avoir pris possession d'elle-même.

Elle cessa de respirer en entendant le bruit d'une fermeture d'éclair qu'on ouvre. Mais ce ne fut pas de crainte, mais d'impatience. Elle voulait s'offrir réellement à lui comme elle aurait dû le faire depuis le début. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait que quelques kilos. Ses mains tâtonnaient sous sa jupe, et elle retint un gémissement quand il passa ses doigts sur son sous-vêtement. Elle s'enflammait. L'air aurait été irrespirable pour toute personne extérieure, mais le souffle haletant, ils s'en moquaient. Le monde autour semblait avoir disparu et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle sentit le supplice se terminer.

Il lui fit l'amour avec une toute nouvelle passion qui lui était inconnue. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas dit que c'était si bon ? Il avait l'impression d'être à des milliers de kilomètres du sol et elle chuchota son prénom une multitude de fois. L'électricité semblait palpable. Ils auraient sans doute pu la toucher, mais ils ne se rendaient plus compte de rien.

Seuls eux comptaient. Leurs peaux, l'étoffe de leurs vêtements… Tout se frôlait en un interminable va-et-vient et leurs langues se mêlaient comme le reste de leur corps.

Le monde sembla exploser autour d'eux alors que l'électricité semblait faire disparaître l'atmosphère. _Elle _atteignit son point culminant en même temps qu'eux. Ils n'étaient plus Layla Malefoy et Jared Nott. Ni deux corps séparés. Mais pour la première fois, ils furent étrangement complets. Ce furent non seulement leurs âmes mais leurs corps qui semblèrent satisfaits.

Ils s'écroulèrent côte à côte, leurs doigts emmêlés contre le parquet de la bibliothèque. Leurs souffles étaient brusques et confondus.

L'électricité disparut. Et ils émergèrent. Leurs corps humides entrelacés, aucun d'eux ne semblait disposé à bouger. Ils en étaient incapables. Toutes leurs forces étaient épuisées et pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent fixés l'un à l'autre dans la même position, leurs corps tremblant, envahis par la fièvre.

O0°0O

Elle s'était évanouie. Tout simplement évanouie. Il la regarda pendant de longues minutes avant de passer sa main sous son front. C'était une simple petite perte de connaissance mais ça l'inquiétait un peu. Avec quelques clignements d'yeux, elle grommela quelque chose et il répliqua simplement d'une voix rauque.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

La voix de Jared ramena Layla à la réalité. La réalité de ce qu'elle avait fait. Et avec qui. Mécaniquement, ses jambes se resserrèrent une dernière fois autour de la taille du jeune homme avant de se décontracter complètement. Il la sentit bouger, et ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire, il se décala lui aussi pour la laisser s'éloigner. Le bruit de l'étoffe de la jupe de Layla lui procura une foule de frissons sans qu'il ne détermine pourquoi. Il eut l'impression que c'était un bruissement très désagréable, comme celui d'une craie sur un tableau noir. Elle se releva sans le regarder une seule fois. Son débardeur traînait par terre et elle le récupéra, ses gestes si lents, si mesurés, qu'il eut envie qu'elle parle, crie, hurle, mais bouge plus rapidement, ait une réaction… Une vraie réaction même si elle devait le détruire pour de bon.

Il se demanda comment les choses avaient pu être si parfaites quelques minutes plus tôt et si lourdes à cet instant. Il avait atteint le septième ciel pour la première fois de sa vie… Mais la chute était si brutale qu'il s'inquiéta de savoir s'il pourrait se relever un jour. Layla enfila son vêtement et baissa enfin les yeux vers lui. Des yeux trempés de larmes.

« Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous a pris. Mais, nous n'aurions pas dû… » bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix faiblarde, alors qu'il se relevait à son tour, le visage dénué de toute expression.

Elle fut heureuse que l'électricité ait disparu, car il lui aurait impossible de le repousser dans le cas contraire.  
Il reboutonna sa chemise, oubliant le bouton cassé par terre, et referma sa braguette d'un geste brusque.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça… Marmonna-t-il. Alex… »

Elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues et ne fit rien pour les arrêter. D'une voix subitement très aiguë elle annonça:

« Je l'aime. Vraiment.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes vraiment. Lui répliqua-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

- Je n'y peux rien. Souffla-t-elle. Ce serait vraiment plus simple si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais… c'est comme ça. Ne m'en veux pas.

- Au moins, j'aurai… profité une fois. Sourit il. C'était… incroyable. »

Elle s'empourpra, et d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë, acquiesça.

« Le mot est faible. C'était unique… je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

- Je croyais que ça se passait bien avec Alex. Lui rappela-t-il, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Pas aussi bien. Murmura-t-elle, plus calme. Mais… c'est l'électricité je suppose.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre… maugréa-t-il, de mauvaise humeur, légèrement vexé.

- Je suis certaine que tu es aussi parfait sans l'électricité. » Coupa-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il soupira, et finit par sourire en la dévorant du regard, comme s'il lui disait au revoir. Une pointe de mélancolie pointait dans son regard orageux et elle s'enquit, la voix tremblante :

« Tu n'en parleras à personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas la voir pendant quelques secondes, se demandant comment il pouvait résister à l'envie de la frapper.

« Non, je n'en parlerai à personne, acquiesça-t-il, ne desserrant pas les dents.

- Merci, Jared… »

Il haussa distraitement les épaules et rouvrit les yeux :

« Je vais y aller.

- D'accord. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle recula. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Je veux juste te dire au revoir, Layla.

- Au revoir. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Il se pencha vers elle, et ne lui laissant pas le temps de se défiler posa une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec une effroyable douceur. Elle ferma mécaniquement les yeux et le temps qu'elle comprenne que ses lèvres ne touchaient plus les siennes, il avait disparu.

O0°0O

Jared croisa ses bras sur la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel. Une main tenait sa cigarette, l'autre un verre de vodka moldue. Un mal de tête insurmontable le tiraillait depuis près d'une heure.

L'odeur de Layla lui collait à la peau, mais l'idée même de s'en débarrasser en prenant une douche lui provoqua un intense pincement de cœur. Une partie de lui se moqua en persiflant qu'il devrait bien se laver un jour.

Il but sa boisson d'une traite et jeta sa cigarette qui s'éteignit avec la force du vent avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il se faufila dans la salle de bain, et se dévêtit.

Sa peau était étrangement rose, contrairement à d'habitude, comme avec des brûlures. Layla lui avait laissé un suçon sur la nuque et des griffures dans le cou. Il n'avait même pas remarqué pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour qu'elle était si passionnée, mais elle avait laissé des marques.

Il se faufila dans sa douche, l'eau bouillante engourdissant ses muscles endoloris. La vapeur l'enivrait doucement et il s'appuya contre la paroi, le cœur battant douloureusement contre ses côtes. Une veine palpitait dangereusement sur sa tempe et il tenta d'occulter les dernières heures qui venaient de se dérouler. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de l'effet de la peau de Layla contre la sienne…

Rien que le souvenir de ces instants lui provoqua une foule de frisson et il dut se cramponner au pommeau de douche pour ne pas s'écrouler. Doucement, il se laissa glisser contre la paroi glacée et humide et enfouit son visage entre ses paumes, tremblant de tout son corps.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, des larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues. Plus de rage que de tristesse, il se mit à pleurer - chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis deux ans, deux mois et vingt huit jours… Il se rendit compte qu'une fois encore, Layla était la cause de ses larmes.

Il se sentait ridicule à pleurer comme ça au fond de sa douche, l'eau se mêlant à ses larmes… Mais étrangement, il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. À quoi bon ? Personne n'était là pour le regarder…

O0°0O

Layla s'étala de tout son long avec un reste de pizza. Il était prêt de trois heures du matin mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. Après s'être douchée quatre fois, l'odeur de Jared semblait toujours lui coller à la peau. Elle appuya furieusement sur la télécommande et fut étrangement heureuse que sa mère soit une Née-Moldue connaissant la télévision. Elle zappa plusieurs fois avant de se caler devant un film idiot où une femme se mariait à plusieurs hommes différents pour les tuer et récupérer leur argent. Comme si un homme ne suffisait pas…

Layla engouffra sans y penser une deuxième part de pizza, et ouvrit une bouteille de soda qu'elle avala d'une traite. Si elle continuait comme ça, même l'amour d'Alex ne serait plus aveugle…

Brusquement, une tête brune apparut à ses cotés et elle sursauta

« Gabriel ! » Hurla-t-elle alors que le bambin lui lançait un sourire innocent.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, essayant de comprendre comment un enfant mesurant soixante-quinze centimètres avait pu quitter son lit, ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et descendre les escaliers sans qu'elle ne l'entende. Il tendit les bras vers elle et Layla s'exclama.

« Mon dieu, Gabriel ! Comment es-tu arrivé là ? »

Le bambin haussa les épaules et babillant inlassablement « Lay, Lay, Lay ! » jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par le prendre dans ses bras. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas l'entendre ? Elle le dévisagea alors qu'il tentait de mettre son poing dans sa bouche. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes avant de sourire.

« Dis, mon ange… tu n'aurais pas transplaner, par hasard ? »

Le petit Gabriel ne lui accordait plus aucune attention. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et commença à se lever pour aller le remettre au lit. Il se mit à pleurer et elle s'assit à nouveau. Il lui adressa un éblouissant sourire et elle eut l'étrange impression de se faire mener par le bout du nez. Elle éteignit la télé, et s'allongea en s'emparant d'une petite couverture de laine qu'elle avait apporté. Elle installa Gabriel à coté d'elle, et il s'étala de tout son long, se calant contre sa poitrine.

Il mit son pouce dans sa bouche et elle l'encercla de ses bras, formant une sorte de barrière de protection pour qu'il ne tombe pas. En quelques minutes à peine, il plongea dans un profond sommeil. Le ronronnement régulier de sa respiration berça Layla qui le suivit de peu dans le royaume des rêves. Des rêves électriques qui se transformèrent rapidement en cauchemar. Ce n'est qu'à six heures du matin qu'elle s'endormit réellement, dans une sorte de sommeil comateux.

**_Note de l'auteur: Voili voulOu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ Et plus particulièrement la scène M parce que je crois que c'est la première fois que je passe autant de temps sur ce genre de scène xD J'voulais juste qu'elle soit parfaite... Et j'crois que j'ai fait mon maximum ^^' J'espère donc que ça vous a plu, et que vous ne vous êtes pas trop imaginer à la place de Layla xD_**

**_Si d'autres membres du CSANJ ont des petites histoires à proposer... Et toujours pas de CSANA [Alex !] ? nOn ? Ptites joueuses! suis sure qu'il y en a qui l'aiment mais qui ne veulent pas encOr' le dire ?_**

**_Merci encOr' pour tout vos reviews ! Je vous adOre ^^_**

**_BisOus bisOus, Reviews, Reviews !_**

**_Kit'_**

**_[Et aussi, Bonne année à tous -dieu que je déteste dire ça --' ! Bref, j'espère que vous serez heureux et puis voilà ^^']_**


	27. Partie 2 Chapter 4

**_Note de l'auteur= Et Oui, c'est le chapitre surprise ! xD J'sais bien qu'il était pas prévue que j'le poste mais bon... Considérez ça comme un cadeau pour la nouvelle année ! J'pense que personne ne le lira ce soir mais bon... C'est surtout que j'vais voir Twilight demain donc je serai pas là pour poster l'après midi... Donc prochain chapt que le soir quand je rentrerai ^^_**

**_Les paroles sont de Snow Patrol [en duo avec Martha Wainwright] : Set the fire to the thrid bar ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Belahan Jiwa._**

**_Partie 2. Chapitre 4._**

_"I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms"_

Hermione et Drago rentrèrent dans leur maison en parlant à voix basse, étonnés par le silence de plomb.

« Tu crois qu'ils dorment encore ? » S'enquit Hermione, surprise.

Il était plus de midi, et leur fille avait toujours aimé faire la grasse matinée mais avec le turbulent Gabriel, c'était mission impossible. Drago entra au salon et esquissa un sourire attendri.

« Je crois que je les ai trouvés. »

Layla et Gabriel étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, le petit bout de chou ronflant légèrement contre la poitrine de sa grande sœur. Hermione s'approcha d'eux et remonta la couverture sur la fille, remarquant une marque rose sur sa nuque. Elle se racla la gorge, mécaniquement, gênée et Drago s'approcha - remarquant directement la même rougeur que sa femme. Hermione attrapa sa main et l'attira dans la cuisine. Drago grommela deux ou trois insanités avant qu'elle ne le fasse taire du regard. Mais il grogna :

« Elle ne nous désobéit jamais ! Et là… Alex est venu! Je peux te dire que Weasley va en entendre parler ! Non mais je te jure ! Quand je dis non, c'est non ! »

Hermione s'adossa au frigidaire, laissant son époux s'égosiller quelques instants avant de l'interrompre.

« Elle ne nous a pas désobéit Dray…

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle s'est faite ce suçon toute seule! Elle est peut-être souple mais pas à ce point !

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle se l'était faite toute seule, imbécile, sourit Hermione malgré elle.

- Donc, elle nous a désobéit ! Répéta Drago, têtu comme toujours.

- Pas vraiment. »

Drago la fusilla du regard, agacé qu'elle se moque de lui. Hermione sentit qu'il s'énervait et s'approcha de lui, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« Je dis juste que ce n'est pas Alex. Et que par conséquent, elle ne nous a pas menti…

- Pas Alex ? Répéta Drago en blêmissant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Hermione fit la moue et baissa la tête.

« Layla avait invité Jared à passer à la maison, pour discuter… Elle ne voulait pas que je te le dise. Tu ne serais pas parti sinon… Et je crois que leur discussion a légèrement dévié… »

Drago se figea, et sembla très surpris d'un seul coup. Il sembla réfléchir, analysant les mots de sa femme pour finir par bafouiller:

« Ils ont … fait l'amour, tu crois ?

- Je suis obligée de répondre à cette question, Drago ? Car je doute que la réponse te plaise… »

Le blond enfouit son visage dans les paumes en jurant et Hermione passa tendrement ses doigts contre son torse, pour le détendre. Il avait parfois du mal à accepter que sa fille de dix sept ans couche avec qui que ce soit… oubliant que lui à dix sept ans était l'un des garçons les plus dragueurs que Poudlard ait connu. Avec une moue contrite, elle souffla:

« Drago, elle est grande… Et tu sais bien qu'avec Jared, c'est différent. »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques minutes et commenta finalement avec un grand sourire :

« J'espère qu'elle va plaquer Alex.

- Drago ! S'indigna la brune en lui adressant un regard mauvais.

- Quoi ? Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas… Il n'est pas assez bien pour elle. Il veut devenir joueur de Quidditch ! Joueur de Quidditch ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Et pourquoi pas danseur de ballet pendant qu'on y est ? Elle est… mature, et terre à terre… Et lui… Elle va passer sa vie à couvrir ses dettes, aura une bande de marmailles parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnent chez ces imbéciles de rouquin ! Finalement, il lui gâchera la vie ! »

Hermione éclata de rire devant son air ronchon.

« Drago, mais qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! Elle mérite mieux ! Quelqu'un qui comprendra notre façon de vivre…

- Ta façon de vivre, rectifia-t-elle sans qu'il y prête attention.

- Quelqu'un qui ait une bonne situation, qui la comprenne… qui sera capable de combler toutes ses attentes ! Jared est parfait pour elle.

- Tu as bien qualifié Jared de parfait ? » Pouffa Hermione.

Son époux lui lança un regard peu amène, une pointe d'humour bienveillant allumant tout de même ses traits. Elle sembla réfléchir plus sérieusement à ce qu'il avait dit et marmonna:

« Alex est quelqu'un de très gentil. Il aime réellement Layla. Et il ne lui fera jamais de mal alors que Jared lui en fera sans aucun doute… »

Drago caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Hermione… t'ai-je déjà fait du mal ?

- Oui. Souffla-t-elle. Tu m'en a souvent fait…

- Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je t'aime… Mais ça ne m'a pas empêcher de te faire souffrir sans le vouloir. Et… sérieusement, en quoi une relation si… calme, si parfaite que celle qu'entretiennent Alex et notre fille est elle intéressante ?

- Depuis quand faut-il faire souffrir l'autre pour vivre une relation intéressante ? Répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais comme moi qu'on ne peut pas vivre une histoire d'amour sans un fond de haine ! »

Elle se figea.

« De quoi parles-tu ? S'exclama-t-elle. Un fond de haine ?

- Oui, un fond de haine ! Répéta-t-il avec foi. Il faut de la violence, de la passion pour qu'une relation ait de l'intérêt. On ne base pas une relation solide sur une pointe d'attirance physique et quelques conversations amicales… De la passion, Hermione! »

Il frôla sa joue du bout des lèvres, son souffle caressant sa peau. Elle frémit, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. De la passion… C'était exactement ce qui faisait leur relation… Les Belahans Jiwa étaient faits pour ça. C'était à cause de ça qu'elle n'avait jamais pu trouver son compte dans ses relations avec Viktor Krum ou Ron malgré l'amour sans limite qu'elle leur portait.

« Mais, elle aime Alex…

- Elle a dix sept ans, répliqua sèchement Drago. Elle ne passera pas sa vie avec lui.

- Dixit le garçon qui a fini par se marier et avoir deux enfants avec la femme avec qui il sortait à dix sept ans ! Rappela Hermione.

- Dixit l'homme qui a finit par épouser sa Belahan Jiwa! » Corrigea Drago avec une moue railleuse.

Elle grimaça, et l'embrassa doucement sans se départir de son sourire face à sa réflexion. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et Hermione finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de son époux.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que dans quinze ans, on en sera encore là ? Sauf que ce sera le cas de Gabriel qui nous préoccupera !

- C'est un garçon. C'est différent. »

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux, et avec un rictus, marmonna :

« Je te demande pardon ?

- Et bien… Nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter de certaines choses avec lui ! Comme… enfin… Layla… c'est une fille, tu vois.

- Je sais que notre fille est une fille, Drago! Merci de me l'apprendre. Ironisa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne vois pas la différence. Il n'est pas question que notre fils devienne comme toi quand tu étais à Poudlard. Garçon ou non. Ça ne change rien…

- Je sais. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il soit… un chaud lapin. Mais… ça te paraît si mal placé que je m'inquiète plus pour notre fille que pour notre fils ? Ce que je veux te dire c'est que… Gabriel sera élevé comme un Malefoy, contrairement à Layla. Il sera plus…

- Inapte à éprouver des sentiments humains ? » Coupa brutalement son épouse.

Il s'autorisa un rictus contrit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. L'éducation de leur fils était l'un de leur seul sujet de dispute - avec l'habitude de manger des pizzas le matin d'Hermione et le fait qu'elle ne veuille plus faire l'amour n'importe où sous prétexte que leurs enfants pouvaient les voir.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement et Layla apparut, son petit frère calé dans le creux de son épaule, encore étourdis par le sommeil.

« Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? » Bailla l'adolescente en les dévisageant, le regard un peu vague, à demi réveillée.

Ses deux parents se retournent vers elle d'un mouvement brusque pour l'observer comme pour remarquer un quelconque changement - autre que la rougeur sur la peau de son cou. Layla leur jeta un coup d'œil étrangement suspicieux avant de maugréer :

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? »

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un coup d'œil gêné avant de se racler la gorge en même temps.

« Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Hermione avec un sourire maternel assez artificiel. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Hum hum… émit simplement la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » L'interrogea son père - ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de sa femme.

Layla hésita à peine un millième de seconde avant de proférer un mensonge - plus à l'adresse de son père ultra protecteur que de sa mère compréhensive.

« J'ai fait mes devoirs. J'ai rangé ma chambre. Je me suis occupé de Ja… Euh… Gabriel. »

Elle s'empourpra brusquement, et Drago étouffa un rire. Sa fille n'avait jamais été une as du mensonge, loin de là. Son semi-lapsus plus que révélateur lui arracha un frisson et Hermione lui adressa un sourire. Le regard de Layla oscilla entre ses deux parents, comprenant que sa mère avait dévoilé à son père ce qu'elle lui avait confié deux jours plus tôt.

« Maman ! S'emporta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu avais promis !

- Et tu m'avais promis de faire attention. Ce qui vraisemblablement, n'a pas été le cas ! Riposta Hermione.

- Où tu veux en venir ? » Balbutia Layla en serrant plus fort le corps de Gabriel contre le sien alors que ce dernier baillait à s'en déboîter la mâchoire.

Hermione s'avança d'un pas vers elle, et avec un sourire désolé, lui apprit :

« Les cols roulés sont parfois indiqués quand on ne veut pas que nos parents apprennent certains choses. »

Layla devint aussi rouge que la marque de son cou avant de jurer :

« Nom de dieu !

- Ne mêle pas dieu à ça, ma chérie. Il n'y est pour rien! » Pouffa Hermione.

Venant de la part d'une personne aussi athée qu'Hermione, cette remarque parut étrangement déplacée et Drago haussa un sourcil.

Gabriel se dégagea le visage du cou de sa sœur et remarquant enfin la présence de ses parents. Il tendit ses petits bras vers sa mère en braillant et Layla passa l'enfant à cette dernière. Drago s'approcha et embrassa la petite tête brune.

Layla paraissait incapable de dire un mot et Hermione toussota avant de proposer :

« Je vais mettre Gabriel dans son parc, et on va déjeuner tous les trois, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça avec une lenteur exagérée et Hermione disparut si rapidement qu'elle sembla avoir transplané. Drago jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à sa fille avant de se tourner vers le réfrigérateur. Il n'avait jamais été des plus doués pour les discussion père/fille. L'année précédente, il avait tenté d'avoir une discussion sur les sortilèges de protection avec elle, ce qui s'était terminé par un silence pesant et un « Hermione, tu peux t'en charger ? » qui avait déclenché un véritable fou rire mère/fille. Layla s'installa à la table alors que Drago sortait le jambon et les œufs du frigidaire sans la regarder.

Il prépara le petit déjeuner dans un silence de plomb et posa tout sur la table alors qu'Hermione revenait à la cuisine. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner en silence puis la mère de famille engagea la conversation. Si elle comptait sur l'un des deux Malefoy pour s'en charger, elle pouvait bien attendre Noël de l'an 2040.

« Donc… Jared est passé ?

- Mmh… acquiesça distraitement Layla en enfonçant sa fourchette dans une tranche de bacon.

- Et… il est arrivé à quelle heure ? S'enquit Drago comme si ça avait la moindre importance, surtout pour dire quelque chose.

- Vers vingt heures. Gabriel dormait déjà. Précisa-t-elle.

- Vous avez pu discuter ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Un peu oui. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette en rougissant et Drago posa naturellement sa main sur la sienne pour la rassurer. Layla articula difficilement.

« Je crois qu'il… m'aime vraiment. Je veux dire… d'amour pas d'une quelconque histoire de Belahans Jiwa. »

Drago échangea un rapide regard avec sa femme. Cette dernière chuchota :

« Il te l'a dit ?

- Plus ou moins. Enfin, il ne m'a pas fait une déclaration d'amour… Mais… il me l'a fait comprendre. »

Drago se racla bruyamment la gorge avec une moue gênée.

« Et… tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- J'aime Alex, papa ! Répliqua sèchement l'adolescente avec un regard furieux. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas…

- C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas… Essaya de se défendre Drago.

- Laisse moi rire! Coupa Layla avec un ricanement amer. Tu le détestes! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards que tu lui lances à chaque fois qu'il m'approche ? Tu serais sans doute bien content que je finisse avec Jared! Mais ça n'arrivera pas, tu as compris ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel de voir sa fille - qui portait tout de même le nom Malefoy - faire un tel drame.

« Je serais heureux qui que tu choisisses, Layla. Que ce soit Alex, Jared ou un garçon que tu ne connais pas encore ! L'important, c'est que tu sois heureuse.

- Même si c'est avec Alex ? » Railla Layla avec une moue Hermionnienne.

Drago hésita pendant quelques secondes avant d'admettre - s'autorisant tout de même un rictus plus qu'écœuré :

« Oui, même si c'est avec Alex. »

Layla plongea son regard dans celui de son père, comme souhaitant absolument savoir si c'était la vérité ou pas. Elle sembla convaincue car elle détourna la tête avec une moue dédaigneuse, presque déçue qu'il ait dit la vérité.

Hermione reprit rapidement le fil de la conversation.

« Et ce suçon n'est pas arrivé dans ton cou tout seul, je suppose ? »

Layla mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, de plus en plus honteuse à mesure que les images de la veille lui revenait en tête. Elle ne pouvait raconter de telles choses à ses parents…  
Sa mère posa sa main sur la sienne, et chuchota d'un voix douce, l'incitant à se confier.

« Si des gens peuvent te comprendre, c'est bien nous… Je te rappelle que nous avons vécu exactement la même chose que toi il y a vingt ans. »

Layla se permit un rictus en répliquant.

« C'était complètement différent!

- L'époque était différente, Layla. Pas l'histoire. Soupira Hermione en souriant. J'étais une fille aussi intelligente que toi, mais loin d'être aussi belle. Ron était un garçon aussi gentil qu'Alex. Et ton père était aussi dangereux pour moi que Jared l'est pour toi. Nous étions aussi attirés l'un par l'autre que Jared et toi, mais j'étais amoureuse de Ron comme tu l'es d'Alex.

- Il ne se passera pas la même chose avec moi. Papa et toi, vous vous aimez! Avec Jared, c'est…

- Ta mère et moi ne nous aimions pas à Poudlard! La coupa Drago, horripilé qu'elle soit aussi têtue.

- Mais… si.. Enfin, vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte mais… balbutia Layla, sans savoir exactement ce qu'elle comptait dire.

- Non, Layla. Je n'aimais pas ta mère comme elle ne m'aimait pas. Nous nous sommes vu pendant des semaines pour des raisons purement… »

Hermione le coupa d'un regard avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Il oubliait parfois qu'il parlait à une adolescente de dix sept ans et qu'il était son père quand il racontait leur histoire.

« Physiques. Conclut-il dans un souffle. Mais nous ne parlions pas, n'avions aucune interactions l'un avec l'autre si ce n'est… pour faire disparaître la pression ! Bref, il n'y avait rien de romantique dans notre relation. »

Layla s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, s'échappant des mains que ses parents avaient posés sur les siennes. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes avant qu'elle n'ait put s'en empêcher.

« Alors… ça veut dire que je finirais forcément avec Jared, hein ? »

Hermione fit non d'un rapide signe de tête.

« C'est nous qui forgeons notre destin, Layla. L'important, c'est-ce que tu ressens. Pas ce que tu es censée ressentir. »

Layla chassa ses larmes du revers de la main avant de tripoter le bas de son t-shirt avec nervosité.

« Avec Jared, hier… »

Elle sembla hésité sur les mots. Elle avait abordé beaucoup de sujet sur les Belahans Jiwa avec ses parents pendant les deux dernières années, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à dialoguer sur celui-là… Elle le regretta instantanément car le sujet aurait été sans doute plus simple à évoquer quand il ne la concernait pas encore.

« Est-ce que… c'est toujours aussi bien ? »

Drago se figea et Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle comprit de quoi parlait sa fille sans que celle-ci ait besoin de définir le sujet sur lequel elle s'engageait. Drago se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise, ayant sans doute envie de fuir. Auquel cas, sa femme l'aurait ramené à sa chaise avant de l'y attacher.

« Oui. Enfin… la première fois est exceptionnelle. On ne s'y habitue jamais complètement même par la suite. »

Layla fit la moue. Elle aurait préféré que sa mère lui dise que la seconde fois serait inintéressante au possible. Apparemment, celui qui avait créé les Belahans Jiwa n'avait pas envie de lui rendre les choses plus aisées. Elle chuchota :

« Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. »

Son ton était presque celui de l'excuse. Elle voulait trouver des raisons à son comportement emporté et irréfléchi de la veille et sa mère la coupa directement.

« Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, Layla. Tous les Belahans Jiwa sont passé par là… Il n'y a pas d'explications rationnelles à donner à tout ça. »

Layla serra les dents, et répliqua :

« Qu'il n'y ait pas d'explications à donner n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait… C'était sans doute la pire erreur de ma vie… Et je n'ai qu'une envie : oublier. »

Dans un coin de son cerveau, une petit voix lui chuchota sournoisement : « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! ». Layla sut immédiatement que la petite voix si perfide avait raison…

O0°0O

Jared Nott n'avait jamais été du genre battant. Quand il lui arrivait quelque chose de déplaisant, il passait des heures et des heures à y repenser, tournant le problème dans sa tête jusqu'à le déstructurer entièrement.

Avançant comme un zombie aux côtés du Ministre de la Magie français, il se torturait, pensant sans trêve à la nuit précédente.

« Nous rentrerons plus tôt que prévu. »

La voix du Ministre le tira de ses pensées et il se racla la gorge, surpris. Sa voix était enroué et légèrement plus rauque que d'ordinaire quand il demanda :

« Y a t-il une raison à ce changement de programme, Mr le Ministre ?

- Mélissa continue sa crise d'adolescence… » Marmonna le ministre avec un rictus exaspéré.

Sa fille de quatorze ans avait tendance à donner des envies de meurtres à sa mère dès que son père quittait le territoire français. Jared esquissa un sourire avant de s'exclamer :

« Les adolescents sont comme ça !

- Vous ne deviez pas être comme ça à son âge. J'ai dû mal à me dire que vous n'avez que dix neuf ans à peine. Vous êtes incroyablement mature. »

Jared esquissa un sourire. Non, il n'était pas mature, mais faisait semblant de l'être. Au fond, il avait toujours dix ans, était toujours ce gamin un peu étrange, terrorisé par une magie qu'il ne contrôlait pas, suivant son père avec un air effaré. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, ses doigts encerclant un paquet de cigarette. Il avait fumé un paquet entier la veille et ce paquet-là était le dernier qu'il lui restait. Il se le serait bien pris mais le fils du ministre sautillait à côté de lui, et il se faisait une règle de ne pas fumer devant un enfant.

« Je ne suis pas si mature que ça… chuchota-t-il.

- Crois-tu que j'aurais accepté que tu sois mon garde du corps personnel si tu n'étais pas si mature ? Je ne m'entoure pas de n'importe qui, Jared. Ta puissance a bien sûr pesé lourd dans la balance… Mais tes notes et ton sérieux également… »

_Son sérieux ?_ Jared ne put retenir un sourire. Il n'était pas sérieux… Il ne le serait sans doute jamais. Il se souvient du corps de Layla contre le sien une douzaine d'heures plus tôt. Non, il était tout sauf sérieux, sinon il n'aurait jamais couché avec Layla…  
Sinon, il n'aurait pas fait quelque chose qui la ferait tant souffrir…  
Sinon, il ne se serait pas fait souffrir lui-même…

O0°0O

Adossée à un oreiller dans son lit, Layla lisait la même phrase de son livre depuis près d'une heure. La porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit et Drago apparut avec une tasse dans les mains. Une délicieuse odeur de thé se dégageait du récipient et il s'approcha de sa fille.

« Hello, fillette !

- Bonsoir le vieillard ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire un peu forcée.

- Tiens. » Chuchota-t-il en posant la tasse sur sa table de chevet avant de poser ses fesses sur le lit de la jeune fille.

Elle posa son livre sur ses genoux sans en marquer la page. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas comprit un traître mot de sa lecture, trop préoccupé par le lendemain. Elle ne savait exactement quelle réaction avoir par rapport à Alex…

Drago devait sentir qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise, et voulait l'aider à décider quoi faire. Elle replia ses genoux sous la couette et avoua :

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire à Alex…

- Je sais qu'étant ton père, je devrais te dire de lui confier toute la vérité… Mais c'est ton choix. Tu peux décider que ce n'était qu'une soirée… que ça ne se reproduira jamais plus, et qu'Alex n'a aucune raison d'être au courant… Mais tu peux aussi te dire qu'Alex t'aime et qu'il te comprendra…

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait comprendre ? S'étonna Layla.

- Il t'aime. Assura Drago. Ça m'écorche les lèvres de le dire… Mais, il t'aime. Et on peut faire et accepter beaucoup de choses par amour… »

O0°0O

Layla parcourut les couloirs menant au cachots et plus particulièrement à la salle de potion en courant presque. Elle était là en avance comme tout les lundis matins mais elle et Alex se retrouvaient toujours un peu plus tôt pour discuter de leur week-ends qu'ils passaient éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Alex était déjà là, appuyé contre le mur d'un des couloirs des cachots à quelques mètres de la salle de Potion. Il s'était douché le matin même et ses cheveux mouillés tombaient devant son regard bleu très clair qu'il releva vers elle.

Elle se sentit fondre immédiatement et tout le petit discours qu'elle avait préparé avec soin disparut en même temps que toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait prise pendant la nuit.

« Bonjour, ma puce! » La salua Alex en s'approchant d'elle.

Il la serra contre son torse, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Elle se laissa aller. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Jared… Mais elle était certaine de pouvoir se contenter de ça tout le reste de sa vie. Quand Alex la lâcha et lui lança un sourire à tomber par terre, elle parut triste. Une pointe de culpabilité s'insinua dans ses traits. Il devint soucieux à son tour et lui murmura en caressant sa joue :

« Il y a un problème ? Tu as l'air…

- Non. Non, je vais bien. » Mentit-elle après un court silence.

Oui, tout irait bien à présent. Jared était loin - son père le lui avait dit. Il était déjà retourné en France. Elle se sentait incomplète, seule comme autrefois. Mais ce sentiment passerait, elle le savait. Alors, oui. Tout irait bien. Elle embrassa à nouveau Alex :

« Tu crois qu'on a le temps de faire un petit tour à la salle sur demande ? »

**_Note de l'auteur= J'ai pas relu la version corrigée -celle ci- par Chocolatine là avant de poster alors que j'l'ai fait aux chapts précédents... Donc, si Alex est mort au milieu du chapt, oubliez ce passage xD_**

**_Ensuite, par rapport à ma note concernant l'arrêt de mes fics, j'parlais sérieusement ! ^^ KittySee c'est fini. Si j'ai d'autre fic à écrire, je les posterai sous un autre pseudo que je vais créer prochainement si j'veux continuer ^^ Pour les fics dont je vous ai parlé, si je les écris (et il est largement possible que je le fasse, elles seront posté sur mon blog, donc je vous conseiller de continuer à aller y faire un tour de temps en temps ^^ dans les prochaines semaines et mois... ^^] Concernant mon nouveau pseudo, personne ne sera au courant, ni ceux qui lisent normalement mes fics en avant prem's pour me conseiller ni qui que ce soit. J'veux réellement un nouveau départ [même si ça va être étrange de ne pas être suivis par vous tous...]_**

**_Bref, plus que quatre jours, et dimanche, je disparaitrais de vos vies pour de bon ^^_**

**_J'espère recevoir beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre ^^ J'voudrais largement dépassé les 700, et peut etre meme atteindre les 800 un jour ? Finir en beauté en quelque sorte... ^^_**

**_BisOus BisOus, Reviews Reviews _**

**_Et bonne année à nouveau (puisqu'il est de coutume de le dire et que j'voudrais pas etre malpolie xD)_**

**_Kit'_**


	28. Partie 2 Chapter 5

_**Note de l'auteur: HellO à tous ! Nouveau chapt après avoir vu Twilight ^^ [qui est trop trop génial au ciné!] Les paroles de la chanson sont celle de 'Never Alone' de Barlowgirl ^^' **_

**_Autrement, je tiens tous à vous rassurer ! Je ne vais pas supprimer les fics de ce compte ! xD De plus, je vais finalement posté ma fic avec la fillette malade (la fille d'hermione et drago) dont je vous ai parlé sur mon blOg ^^ Je la posterai sur mon blOg entièrement ce soir ou demain ! Je l'ai raccourcie un peu finalement et j'écris le dernier chapt et l'épilogue ce soir afin de la poster. J'espère que malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas sur ce site, vous me donnerez tout de même vos avis dans quelques commentaires... ^^ _**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_**

_**Belahan Jiwa.**_

**_Partie 2. Chapitre 5._**

_"You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen..."_

Jared passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour la millième fois en une heure à peine. Un affreux mal de tête le tiraillait depuis la veille… Il avait un peu trop bu. Un peu trop fumé. Un peu trop…

« Jared ? »

La voix de la jeune demoiselle avec qui il avait convolé toute la nuit augmenta brutalement son mal au crâne. Il émit un son proche du grognement mécontent et tourna son regard sombre vers elle. Brune, petite, mignonne tout simplement… Élève de dernière année à Beauxbâtons sans doute, même si elle lui avait dit être déjà employé à la Gazette française. Il savait qu'elle lui avait menti… et il s'en moquait. Complètement. Tout le monde ment.

« Salut. »

Il ne se souvenait plus de son prénom. Encore une chose dont il se moquait. Il avait commencé la soirée à l'eau avec Megan, ils s'étaient – encore - disputés, il s'était mis à la vodka… et à la charmante étudiante qui le contemplait à l'instant, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle s'appuya contre lui, et commença à l'embrasser. Il passa sa main sur sa cuisse…  
Depuis qu'il avait couché avec Layla, le sexe normal ne lui paraissait plus si intéressant. Pas d'électricité, pas cette impression de flotter… Pas la même fille surtout, aucun doute là-dessus.

« Tu as quel âge ? »

Le cerveau de Jared se remit en place un instant en voyant la jeune fille étendue là face à lui. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je sors de…

- Je sais ce que tu m'as dit hier soir. Répliqua-t-il. Mais j'étais saoul… et… Je ne me souviens même plus de ton prénom ! »

La jeune fille fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de recommencer à l'embrasser, ne voyant apparemment pas l'utilité qu'il sache qui elle était. Il se détacha d'elle, sa main pourtant toujours sur sa hanche.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Marie.

- Et tu as quel âge ? Soupira-t-il.

- Seize ans. » Avoua-t-elle finalement.

Il balança sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre l'oreiller de plumes et enfouit son visage entre ses paumes en balançant des tas d'insanités.

« Géant ! J'vais aller en prison… »

Elle grimaça distraitement, et se releva pour se rhabiller, sachant qu'il aurait trop de scrupules à coucher avec elle maintenant qu'il connaissait son âge. Il se leva à son tour, observant brièvement la chambre d'hôtel délabré. Était-il tombé si bas ? La réponse était clairement positive et il essaya de la fourrer dans un coin de son crâne et de ne plus y repenser.

« Tu es mineure ! Tu foutais quoi dans un bar ? S'énerva-t-il finalement, devenant de plus en plus impoli, se moquant des termes qu'il utilisait, ne prêtant plus garde à parler aussi aimablement que d'ordinaire. Et pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus ? Et…

- Ce n'est pas si grave. Coupa-t-elle en enfilant négligemment son t-shirt, ne se rendant pas bien compte de la colère du jeune homme.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je pourrais finir en prison juste à cause d'une petite conne qui ramasse des mecs dans les bars ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se planta face à lui, embrassa doucement ses lèvres et récupéra son sac par terre.

« On se revoit plus tard, Jared… »

Elle quitta la chambre d'hôtel sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il s'avachit sur le lit, dans un mouvement si las qu'il sembla avoir cent ans. Quelques temps plus tôt, il aurait accordé plus d'importance à la drague qu'à ce qui en résultait… Le charme, la séduction, voilà ce qui lui plaisait. Désormais…  
Il s'empara de son téléphone portable et appela directement Megan qui décrocha après quelques sonneries.

« Salut. »

Elle était froide, glaciale même, et il comprit qu'elle lui en voulait encore pour la veille. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Désolé. » Bredouilla-t-il.

Il y eut un silence, pesant, gêné, puis finalement en bonne amie qu'elle était, elle souffla :

« Tu es où ?

- Dans un hôtel miteux… je ne sais pas où est ma voiture… et je ne crois pas que transplaner dans mon état soit une bonne idée. Je risque d'atterrir chez toi par inadvertance… »

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce, plus maligne, plus sensuel aussi. Il l'entendit rire, se moquant sans doute du fait qu'il soit encore capable de la draguer alors qu'il avait Dieu sait combien de grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

« Prend le risque… » chuchota-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire, et répondit sur le même ton :

« J'arrive donc.

- Elle avait quel âge ? »

La réplique cingla l'air et il s'empourpra, bien que personne ne puisse le voir. Avec une grimace il avoua :

« Seize ans.

- Tu tapes dans les collégiennes maintenant ? Remarqua-t-elle, railleuse.

- Je peux venir ou pas ? »

Il l'entendit souffler à l'autre bout de la ligne puis elle sembla réfléchir et finit par lui accorder :

« Ramène-toi. »

Il raccrocha rapidement, se rhabilla, prit son sac et transplana - avec un peu plus de difficultés que d'habitude. Il atterrit dans la petite chambre étudiante, sur le lit de Megan qui retint un sursaut alors qu'il s'écroulait sur elle en un fou rire.

« Dis-moi que tu t'es écrasé sur moi involontairement ! S'exclama-t-elle en le poussant.

- Tu veux que je te mente ? » Pouffa-t-il avec malice.

Elle le fusilla du regard, et l'observa quelques instants, passant du rouge à lèvres dans son cou, à ses yeux sombres - plus que d'habitude. Il avait l'air éreinté.

« Besoin d'un café ? »

Il baissa la tête, puis acquiesça plusieurs fois. Elle pinça les lèvres et marmonna :

« Je n'en ai pas. »

Il étouffa un rire et l'embrassa doucement sur le front, comme pour l'excuser. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, et planta son regard dans le sien, le jaugeant soigneusement.

« Alors… vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête ? »

Il soupira, pauvre martyr qu'il était et elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, lui transmettant autant d'amour qu'elle le pouvait - et qu'il en voulait. Elle s'était depuis longtemps faite à l'idée qu'il ne l'aimait pas - et ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais. Il n'y pouvait rien… Il était emprisonné. Son cœur, son corps… et sûrement son âme d'avantage, appartenaient déjà à quelqu'un. Une personne qui hélas n'en voulait pas. Elle caressa ses cheveux, regrettant de ne pas être à la place de cette maudite Layla.  
Jared s'appuya contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui embrassa le sommet de son crâne avec douceur.

« J'ai revu Layla.

- Quand ? S'étonna Megan en se penchant un peu vers lui pour voir son visage, torturé comme toujours.

- En Angleterre.

- Et ? Elle est toujours avec son petit copain ? Vous avez pu discuter tous les deux ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment, et finit par chuchoter d'une voix faiblarde, comme si ces mots n'avaient de sens pour personne, et n'en auraient jamais.

« J'ai fait l'amour avec elle. Et oui, elle est toujours avec son petit copain. »

Elle se figea. D'abord parce qu'il avait employé l'expression « faire l'amour » au lieu de « coucher », et ensuite parce qu'il avait toujours dit qu'il attendrait que Layla soit seule pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Ce moment de stupeur et de réflexion passé, Megan tenta d'analyser la situation.

« Et, elle l'aime toujours ?

- Oui. Ils finiront sûrement mariés avec plein de gosses…

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était son genre. Soupira Megan. Je veux dire… je croyais qu'elle était du style « acharnée du travail, bossant jusqu'à pas d'heure, plus boulot que famille ». C'est ce que tu avais dit.

- Ouais. Mais on parle d'un Weasley là. Alors bon… Et Layla sera du genre à vouloir faire plaisir à tout prix. Elle est comme ça…

- C'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté de coucher… de faire l'amour avec toi ?

- Oui. Plus ou moins. Surtout à cause de la pression. La Tekanan di Asmara… Surtout à cause de ça… C'était… explosif. Incroyable. Enivrant.

- Mieux que le sexe en général ? S'étonna Megan, stupéfaite.

- Mille fois mieux… Une impression… »

Il sembla réfléchir aux meilleurs termes qu'il aurait put utiliser pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti - et ne ressentirait sans doute plus jamais.

« Une sorte… de… je crois que c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler… un orgasme à long terme. »

Il esquissa un sourire et elle éclata de rire en balançant sa gorge en arrière. Il pouffa à sa suite, trouvant lui aussi que ce qu'il avait dit paraissait bien étrange. C'était pourtant exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il avait attendu ça pendant très longtemps. Peut-être juste parce que c'était Layla. Ou - et il pensait sérieusement que la raison de son plaisir était celle-là - faire l'amour avec son Belahan Jiwa était simplement le summum du plaisir…

O0°0O

« J'ai envie de faire autre chose… » marmonna Layla.

Alex jouait déjà avec les boutons de sa jupe, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur câline. Elle n'était plus d'humeur câline depuis des jours déjà, et ça commençait sérieusement à angoisser le jeune homme. Il avait pourtant tout essayer, allant jusqu'à demander conseil à son oncle Bill. Il était marié à une Vélane, il devait bien avoir quelques techniques à lui proposer… Malheureusement, rien ne fonctionnait. Absolument rien.

Layla releva son regard triste vers lui et il baissa la tête, l'appuyant contre le ventre de l'adolescente. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux et finit par balbutier.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Il se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux, et haussa les épaules, comme s'il s'en moquait - ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

« Pas grave. Je comprend. Tu stresses, avec les ASPICS, toutes ces choses-là…

- Il n'y a pas que ça. » Grommela-t-elle, retenant ses larmes.

Elle avait l'impression de bloquer des litres d'eau salée derrière ses paupières depuis le départ de Jared. Le manque qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois n'était rien par rapport à celui qu'elle discernait maintenant. Elle le sentait encore, contre sa peau… le suivant comme une ombre. Pourtant, il n'était pas là. Elle essayait de se persuader que c'était ce que lui ressentait, mais savait que non… Chaque émotions lui appartenait. Elle aurait voulu se débarrasser de son odeur, des sensations qu'elle avait ressentit lors de leur première - et dernière ? - nuit ensemble. Mais rien n'y faisait. Et elle se dégoûtait d'être là avec Alex, dans la salle sur demande, sa chemise déjà à terre. Elle n'aurait pas dû être là…

« Alors, que t'arrive-t-il ? » S'enquit gentiment Alex en l'observant.

Elle détestait qu'il s'inquiète de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était trop gentil… trop… Parce qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

« Rien… chuchota-t-elle, dans un abominable mensonge. Rien… J'ai… Je dois aller finir mon devoir. »

Elle se leva d'un bond, récupéra sa chemise et l'enfila promptement. Le regard d'Alex lui vrilla le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la salle mais il ne tenta pas de l'arrêter.  
Elle marcha à une allure folle jusqu'aux quartiers de ses parents, entra sans frapper et s'étala sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Gabriel, assis à terre donnait des coups à son balai volant pour enfant. Apparemment, lui non plus n'aimerait pas le Quidditch…

Drago releva la tête de son journal pour contempler sa fille qui, les dents serrées, retenait ses larmes.

« Un problème, ma puce ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire adorable.

Elle contempla son petit frère qui continuait à frapper le balai contre le sol. Il était drôlement violent pour un bébé.

« Il se dépense. Pouffa Drago en suivant le regard de sa fille. Ça lui passera…

- Pourquoi… ne vérifie-t-on pas tout de suite quelle quantité de magie il a en lui ? Demanda-t-elle, ne désirant pas trop penser à elle-même pour le moment.

- Je ne saurais pas lancer ce sort… Il y a une certaine préparation avant. C'est loin d'être simple. Mais… J'ai demandé à Théo de s'en charger. Il doit passer ce week-end. On ne sait pas encore si on va le faire ou non. Mais c'est possible… »

Il parut soucieux un instant mais se reprit, quittant son fils du regard pour s'attarder sur sa fille.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

- Pas très bien. Avoua-t-elle en se blottissant dans le creux du canapé, retirant ses chaussures afin de pouvoir poser ses pieds dessus. Où est maman ?

- Tu préférerais lui parler. » Souffla Drago.

Il comprenait qu'une discussion mère/fille soit plus bénéfique – et Hermione était plus qualifiée, mais aurait parfois voulu que Layla lui parle d'avantage. L'adolescente haussa les épaules.

« Pas spécialement… Juste… à vous deux peut-être. J'ai choisi mon deuxième sujet d'étude. Et je pense que je vais le faire sur… vous.

- Sur ta mère et moi ?

- Non, sur… Harry, Ron, maman… toi… Théo… Sur vous tous. Sur… l'enfance d'Harry, sur vos années Poudlard. Et je me disais… que… vous pourriez peut-être tout me montrer. Avec une Pensine. »

Drago fit la grimace.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, ma puce… Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Je veux dire…

- Papa, je sais que tu étais un crétin à l'époque de Poudlard. Je le sais. Donc… ne t'inquiète pas de l'image que ça me renverra de toi. Tu étais jeune, et stupide. Ça arrive à tout le monde… »

Drago étouffa un rire, étonné qu'elle découvre si vite ce qui lui posait problème. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit enfant et adolescent. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle voit le jour où il avait traité sa mère de Sang-de-Bourbe ou encore celui où elle l'avait giflé après qu'il ait fait de stupides réflexion sur Hagrid. Il n'avait simplement pas envie qu'elle le découvre autrement. Car quoi qu'elle en dise, ça changerait pas mal de choses.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione apparut en souriant.

« Tu es là ma chérie! Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien… Juste… pour le devoir… »

Drago se passa nerveusement la main sur la nuque et Hermione écouta sa fille, exposant son projet, avec plus de détails encore. Elle acquiesça plusieurs fois et finit par jeter un coup d'œil à son époux.

« Néanmoins… il y a certaine choses… Commença Hermione.

- Oui ? Bredouilla Layla, inquiète que sa mère refuse.

- Ton père et moi en septième année… Nous passions… Je veux dire…

- Pas besoin de détails! Maugréa Layla. Et puis, ce sera dans la Pensine ! Vous y mettrez ce que vous voulez ! S'il te plaît, maman ! »

Elle fit la moue, une moue adorablement Malefoy à laquelle personne ne pouvait résister. Et sûrement pas Hermione. Drago pourtant lui lança une œillade aussi charmante et elle resta sans voix un instant. Le regard azur de son époux ou la tendre moue de sa fille ? Le regard de l'ancienne Gryffondor oscilla entre l'un et l'autre, comme si elle s'était égarée, doutait vraiment. Elle finit par observer son fils qui s'était arrêté de bouger. Il dut sentir qu'elle se posait des questions, car c'est avec un haussement d'épaule bienfaiteur qu'il ne répondit _pas _à sa question. Elle souffla :

« Drago, nous nous arrangerons pour qu'elle ne voit que des moments de nos vies que nous désirons partager avec elle. D'accord ?

- Mais… Potter et … Enfin Harry et Ron seront d'accord ? »

Malgré le fait qu'il les appelle par leurs prénoms la plupart du temps, il avait toujours des difficultés à le faire en période de stress. Hermione haussa un sourcil et avec un rictus désolé, répliqua :

« Ils seront complètement d'accord. Et puis… c'est l'anniversaire de Gabriel ce week-end. On sera avec les Weasley, on aura tout le temps qu'il faut pour faire ça. »

Drago maugréait quelque chose en se cachant derrière son journal et Gabriel se mit à rire, trouvant la situation désopilante sans aucune raison particulière. Drago baissa un peu le journal, et l'enfant se mit à applaudir en le regardant. Drago étouffa un rire, comprenant que Gabriel pensait qu'il jouait à cache-cache. Il disparut donc à nouveau derrière le journal.  
Hermione esquissa un sourire en voyant son fils mettre ses mains devant ses yeux, mimant le jeu lui aussi. Drago baissa à nouveau un peu le journal et Gabriel rit encore en gazouillant presque. Il se mit debout et s'approcha de son papa en riant.

« Papa caché ! » Brailla-t-il soudainement.

Drago lança le journal à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'empara de l'enfant, le soulevant dans les airs.

« Dis donc, tu arrives à aligner deux mots maintenant ? » Pouffa Drago en tendant l'enfant au-dessus de sa tête.

L'enfant répéta « papa caché » avant de rire à nouveau, provoquant des rires chez sa mère et chez sa sœur. Layla put enfin penser à autre chose, profitant d'un après-midi paisible avec sa famille.

O0°0O

« Il est si mignon… » roucoula Molly en regardant Gabriel qui était bringuebalé à droite à gauche par son père.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en dévisageant son époux et demanda à Mrs Weasley.

« Vous parlez de Drago ou de Gabriel ? »

Molly se tourna vers elle avec un rictus circonspect.

« Hermione, chérie, si je regardais ton époux en me disant qu'il est mignon, j'aurais un gros problème ! »

Ginny près de sa mère éclata de rire et Hermione s'empourpra.  
Layla et Agathe étaient assises sur un carré d'herbe, discutant tranquillement. La rouquine chuchota sur le ton du secret :

« J'ai une grande nouvelle. »

Layla fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

« Si t'es enceinte, autant te dire que je n'encouragerai pas l'abandon de tes études. Ou du bébé. L'orphelinat…

- Je ne suis pas enceinte! » S'esclaffa Agathe.

Sa voix porta un peu trop, et Harry - qui buvait - s'étouffa avec sa bièraubeurre. Ron dut lui taper dans le dos, ce qui parut très divertissant pour Franck et Alex. Layla esquissa un sourire.

« Donc, tu n'es pas enceinte ? Alors quoi ?

- Franck. Chuchota Agathe.

- Franck ? Quoi, Franck ? S'enquit Layla.

- Franck… »

Agathe semblait au bord de la crise d'hystérie ou de l'explosion de joie. Layla parut circonspecte.

« Qu'a fait Franck, Agathe ?

- Il m'a demandé de l'épouser ! »

Si elle avait pu le faire sans être repérée par ses parents et oncles et tantes, Agathe aurait sans doute hurler cette phrase. Layla ouvrit plusieurs fois sa bouche en grand avant de siffler :

« Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. Enfin… après les diplômes bien évidemment! Mais… j'ai dit oui!

- Sans blague ? Pépia Layla. C'est génial ! Je veux dire… c'est fou… et rapide… Mais géant ! Tu l'as dit à qui ?

- Victoire. Juste Victoire et toi… Franck a dû le dire à Alex… Et puis voilà. »

Layla affichait désormais un immense sourire qui se fâna brusquement en voyant trois personnes entrer dans le jardin du Terrier. Elle savait que Théo viendrait… elle ne savait pas que Jared l'accompagnerait. Et ne connaissait pas la jeune fille qui était à ses côtés.  
Agathe suivit son regard, et soupira :

« Tu savais qu'il venait ?

- Non. Bredouilla Layla en jetant un coup d'œil à son père qui avait l'air aussi étonné qu'elle.

- Et ça va aller ? Qui sait la fille avec lui ? Elle est mignonne… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil gêné à sa meilleure amie et marmonna :

« Désolée… elle n'est pas si jolie que ça. »

Théo, Jared et la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait avancèrent vers Drago qui sortit de sa torpeur et s'approcha d'eux.

« Eh ! Je ne savais pas que … vous veniez… tu… Jared! Bafouilla-t-il.

- Salut. Pouffa Jared face au tergiversions de son parrain.

- Et… qui est cette jeune fille ? Il afficha le sourire publicitaire qu'il avait dans les réceptions que tenait son père auparavant.

- Megan. Présenta Jared. Une amie à moi.

- Une amie ? Répéta Drago.

- Oui, une amie. » Sourit Megan.

Il y eut un moment de blanc, interrompu par Hermione qui s'approcha du groupe.

« Jared ! On ne s'est pas vu la dernière fois que tu es venu !

- Non… j'ai été… tu n'étais pas… enfin…

- Tu étais occupé, elle était occupée. Proposa Megan avec un sourire.

- Oui, c'est ça. On était _occupés_. »

Un autre moment de silence s'imposa et ce fut au tour de Lucius et Narcissa d'interrompre ce silence incroyablement pesant en venant saluer Jared. Ils furent suivis par la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes.  
Alex finit par s'approcher :

« Salut.

- Alex. » Salua Jared.

Megan étouffa un rire en observant l'étrange poignée de main que s'accordèrent les deux hommes. Puis Layla et Agathe s'avancèrent vers le petit groupe. L'électricité fut immédiatement présente, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Megan écarquilla ses yeux, si bien que Layla s'imagina ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec des pieux… dans ces yeux ? Elle enleva cette répugnante image de son esprit. Megan s'exclama :

« Ouah ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était si… pour nous… Enfin pour les gens autour…

- Oh ! Tu es… au courant ? Soupira Layla.

- Oui. Layla, c'est ça ? Jared m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Alex se racla la gorge et fut rapidement très attiré par les whiskys pur feu. Jared leva les yeux au ciel, et Megan s'excusa d'avoir dit ça en un seul regard.  
Le regard d'Agathe oscilla entre Megan et Jared, et d'une voix chantante - complètement inhabituelle, un peu trop aiguë.

« Alors… vous êtes amis ?

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient si curieux ? S'esclaffa Megan à l'adresse de Jared.

- Un truc… de Weasley. Marmonna Jared.

- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète… »

Agathe s'empourpra légèrement. Megan prit brutalement le bras de Jared et s'exclama :

« En fait… Jared et moi, on est ensemble. On va se marier. Je suis enceinte. »

Le monde sembla se figer, et Layla blêmit violemment, si bien qu'Agathe passa son bras dans son dos au cas où elle s'évanouirait. Puis Jared éclata de rire, et Théo reprit son souffle qui lui avait tant manqué pendant les dernières secondes.

« C'était de l'humour, remarqua Megan. Juste… de l'humour purement français, je vous rassure. Oui, Jared et moi… on est amis. »

Layla reprit brusquement sa respiration et Megan s'exclama :

« Et puis, ça ferait trop de personnes à éliminer pour votre histoire d'âmes sœurs !

- À quoi ? Grogna Alex.

- Quand je dis « éliminer », je veux dire… partiellement. Enfin, je ne parle pas de meurtres. Juste…

- Meg… » coupa Jared avec une grimace.

La brune cessa de parler, et haussa les épaules, pas gênée pour un sou. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui la dévisageait en souriant.

« Alors, c'est lui le grand garçon dont on fête l'anniversaire ? » Gazouilla-t-elle en se penchant vers le bout de chou.

Gabriel acquiesça vigoureusement en lui accordant un éblouissant sourire. Il l'aimait bien…

O0°0O

Théo posa Gabriel sur le canapé. L'enfant avait soufflé ses bougies près d'une heure plus tôt et la plupart des personnes présentes étaient au jardin. Seuls Drago, Hermione, Layla, Théo et le bambin s'étaient installés dans le salon du Terrier afin de procéder au sortilège du baromètre.

Théo tendit à l'enfant un biberon où une potion reposait, et s'empara de sa baguette. Attendant que l'enfant boive, il se concentra un peu, ne voulant pas rater le sort plus d'une fois en prévision.

Gabriel se mit à téter distraitement la tétine de son biberon et une lueur bleue apparut. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait de lui, émanait entièrement de son tout petit corps. Thé leva sa baguette vers lui, et marmonna :

« Waarius Numerus ! »

Il ferma les yeux alors que la lumière s'accentuait autour du bambin, devenant de plus en plus forte, presque aveuglante. Théo lâcha sa baguette au sol et sembla complètement ailleurs. Les yeux fermés, il semblait voir des choses que personne dans la pièce n'imaginait. Des milliers de nombre se bousculaient dans son crâne, jusqu'à ne plus s'arrêter que sur un chiffre.

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux et la lumière disparut alors que Gabriel se mettait à pleurer. Hermione se rua sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, alors qu'il ne comprenait sans doute pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Drago s'approcha de Théo qui sembla émergé d'une sorte de transe.

« Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas trop puissant !

- Il est puissant. Éluda Théo avec un sourire, s'amusant presque à torturer son meilleur ami.

- À quel point ? S'inquiéta Layla.

- Juste… »

Théo posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Tu sais, il te ressemble encore plus que ce que je pensais. 9500. Juste comme toi. »

Drago poussa un profond soupire de soulagement. Et Hermione souleva Gabriel dans ses bras :

« Espérons que tu n'aies pas hérité de son aptitude à draguer, mon ange !

- Espérons qu'il n'ait pas hérité de sa non-aptitude à mentir… » grommela Drago avec un sourire.

S'en suivit une longue discussion sur les possibles défauts et qualités du petit Gabriel.

O0°0O

Dans le jardin, Megan et Jared s'étaient installés dans un coin, sous un arbre, à l'abri des regards. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se mêler aux autres jeunes qui les regardaient comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète.

« Elle est mignonne… souffla Megan en buvant un peu de sa bièraubeurre.

- Layla ? S'enquit Jared en faisant de même, l'électricité le dérangeant depuis des heures entières.

- Oui. Une vraie poupée. J'aurai peur de la briser… »

Elle hoqueta un rire et il la suivit de peu. En effet, il avait peur de la briser, et l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour ne pas la casser en milles morceaux lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Mais il s'était parfaitement contrôler ce soir-là… Megan appuya distraitement son front contre l'épaule de Jared.

« Tu as raison d'être amoureux d'elle. Elle est parfaite… Tu as tout du grand costaud prêt à tout pour la protéger. Vous feriez… un beau couple… »

Elle sembla si triste de prononcer cette phrase, qu'il eut de la peine pour elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Meg…

- Ce n'est rien. Je comprend. Ça m'a fait… du bien de la voir en vrai. De vraiment saisir ce qui vous unis tous les deux. Je ne comprend pas véritablement cet Alex par contre… Pourquoi persiste-t-il à croire qu'ils vont pouvoir passer leur vie ensemble ?

- Sans doute parce que c'est le cas. »

Megan releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Il est toujours avec elle alors qu'elle a couché avec moi. Il l'aime. Elle l'aime. Et même les Belahans Jiwa ne peuvent rien contre ça. »

Agathe se figea alors qu'elle avançait vers Megan et Jared. Les deux jeunes relevèrent la tête, et le garçon comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Agathe articula distinctement :

« Vous avez … coucher ensemble ? »

Jared fut heureux que les autres soient beaucoup trop éloignés pour entendre. Il se leva, et attrapa le bras d'Agathe pour l'attirer vers lui.

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? (elle fit signe que non) Alex non plus ?

- Il m'en aurait parlée ! Chuchota Agathe d'une voix faiblarde. En même temps, je pensais aussi que Layla m'en aurait parlée…

- Elle n'a pas dû en parler à qui que ce soit. Alors, je t'en prie, ne le dis à personne !

- Mais… bredouilla Agathe.

- S'il te plait. Ce… ça n'avait pas d'importance… c'était à cause de la pression… il n'y avait rien… Je t'en prie, ne le dis à personne! »

Megan s'était levée à son tour et Agathe baissa la tête.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir! Cracha Agathe à Jared. La première fois, et aujourd'hui non plus.

- Je… je sais. »

Il baissa les yeux, vraiment troublé et penaud. Il ne comprenait pas comment Layla avait pu ne rien dire… Peut-être à ses parents ? Il ne savait pas exactement ce que son silence voulait dire. Qu'elle avait honte ? Qu'elle souhaitait oublier ? Ou… que ça avait de l'importance ?  
Layla apparut brusquement à leur côté.

« Agathe… »  
Elle allait parler à sa meilleure amie quand celle-ci tourna un regard noir à faire peur vers elle. Layla se figea et son regard oscilla entre Jared, Megan et Agathe. Elle saisit rapidement quel était le sujet de discussion quelques secondes plus tôt, avant son arrivée inopinée

« Tu n'aurais pas su te taire, hein ? » Ragea-t-elle à l'adresse de Jared qui s'avança vers elle.

Elle se recula d'un bond, se cognant contre quelqu'un. Alex. Il les dévisagea tous, vaguement surpris par la tension entre chacun… et d'avantage encore par Agathe, qui semblait très amère ce qui était rare chez elle.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, attendant qu'Agathe crache ou non le morceau. Mais Layla la supplia du regard et elle finit par balbutier :

« Aucun problème. Layla et moi… on allait discuter, un peu plus loin. »

Elle saisit la main de Layla dans la sienne, et soupira :

« Ravie de t'avoir revu, Jared. Megan… c'était sympa de te rencontrer. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air de penser ce qu'elle disait mais disparut avec Layla sans que quiconque eut le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Alex planta son regard sur Jared qui paraissait agacé ou déçu, puis lui tourna le dos, comme ne voulant pas savoir les raisons du malaise… Il ne voulait rien savoir.  
Agathe tira Layla jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison et l'enferma - avec elle-même - dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! » s'égosilla-t-elle après un court silence.

Layla s'installa sur le lit, le dos au mur - dans tous les sens du terme.

« Je… c'est arrivé comme ça… je…

- Ce n'est pas ça qui importe ! Enfin si aussi… Mais ce qui… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je pensais que c'était le genre de choses dont on pouvait parler toute les deux ! »

Layla releva les yeux, les plantant dans ceux émeraudes de celle qu'elle considérait depuis longtemps comme sa meilleure amie. Alors c'était donc ça qui l'énervait ? Pas le fait qu'elle ait couché avec Jared, mais le fait qu'elle ne lui en ait rien dit ? Agathe parut chagrinée et baissa les yeux.

« Tu… Tu ne voulais pas m'en parler ?

- C'était… j'avais peur que… tu me… bredouilla Layla.

- Juge ? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te juger ?

- Alex est ton cousin. Remarqua la blonde en rougissant. Alors… je pensais que ça te dérangerait.

- Alex est mon cousin. Mais toi tu… »

Elle rejoint Layla sur le lit et posa sa main sur la sienne en soupirant.

« Layla, tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es… ma petite sœur, à égal avec Victoire. C'est le genre de choses dont on peut parler. Dont on doit parler. Je te le dit quand j'ai des doutes concernant telle ou telle chose. Alors tu dois pouvoir me le dire si tu as des doutes sur ta relation avec Alex.

- Je n'en ai pas. Répliqua Layla.

- Tu as le nez qui s'allonge, Pinocchio ! Pouffa Agathe. Ça se voit. »

Layla commença distraitement à se ronger les ongles, inquiète. Ça se voyait ? Agathe passa son bras par-dessus son épaule en soupirant.

« Tu as le droit de douter. Tant que tu ne seras pas vraiment installée avec quelqu'un, tu pourras te demander avec qui tu serais prête à passer ta vie…

- Je ne connais pas Jared. Enfin… je…

- Alors, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Layla se tourna vers elle, le regard empli de larmes.

« Je me sens … coupable.

- C'est normal. Ça passera. Tu n'es pas la première à tromper son petit-ami.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Marmonna Layla.

- On parlera de moi plus tard… rougit simplement la rouquine. Mais, ça passera pour toi. Je te le promet. »

Layla resta silencieuse et Agathe comprit qu'il y avait autre chose, un autre souci. Elle insista donc :

« Alors ? Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?

- Avec… avec Jared, c'était… mieux. Je sais que c'est censé l'être. C'est normal… Mais… à chaque fois que je couche avec Alex… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de comparer. »

Elle devint aussi rouge que l'affiche des Gryffondor dans son dos et Agathe dut retenir un éclat de rire.

« C'était si bon que ça ?

- Oui. Marmonna Layla, comme si c'était un problème, ce qui apparemment ne l'était pas pour Agathe.

- Bon à quel point ?

- Vraiment bon. » Confia Layla.

Agathe la contempla soigneusement, et finit par comprendre.

« Tu veux dire… que tu… as… orgasme ? Haleta-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise. Ouah… je voudrais bien avoir un Belahan Jiwa moi aussi. »

Layla lui donna une tape sur la tête et Agathe éclata de rire.

« Sérieux. C'est génial… tu auras au moins su ce que c'était… au cas où Jared et toi ça ne devait plus se reproduire.

- C'est ça qui est… troublant. Avoua Layla. Je ne veux pas forcément que ça se reproduise… c'est juste que… Savoir que ça peut-être si parfait, si fusionnel, si… animal… Je veux vivre ça avec Alex. Je ne peux même pas les comparer tous les deux. Alex et Jared. Je ne pourrais jamais…

- Choisir ? Chuchota Agathe, plus sérieuse.

- Ils n'ont pas les mêmes armes pour se défendre… Alex ne fait pas le poids. Et pourtant… c'est lui que j'aime. Ce qui est stupide quand on y pense. Illogique.

- Et depuis quand l'amour est une question de logique ? »

Layla n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione apparut.

« Théo, Jared et Megan s'en vont. Vous venez dire au revoir ? »

Layla chassa les larmes qui avaient débordés de son regard plus gris que bleu et Agathe prit sa main pour la mettre debout. Elles suivirent toutes deux Hermione jusqu'au jardin où Drago saluait son meilleur ami.  
Layla s'approcha de Megan et Jared. Il y eut un petit moment de silence gêné, interrompu par Megan.

« J'espère qu'on n'a pas trop créer de problèmes en venant. Désolée si c'est le cas…

- Non. Non, ça va aller. Chuchota Layla, croisant le regard d'Alex un peu plus loin qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

- Alors, je suis très heureuse d'avoir enfin fait ta connaissance. » Sourit Megan avec sincérité.

Sans qu'elle ait eut le temps de bien le réaliser, Megan l'enlaça. Elle sentit une main glisser dans la poche de sa veste, comprenant que la brune y déposait quelque chose. Megan la lâcha, et lui accorda une sorte de sourire, très semblable à une grimace avant de s'écarter. Jared se planta face à Layla, ne sachant pas exactement quelle sorte d'adieu lui serait accordé cette fois-ci. Voyant qu'il semblait embarrassé, Layla se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement sa joue, sa peau s'embrasant à ce contact pourtant si simple.

« Je suppose qu'on se reverra… Souffla-t-elle finalement.

- Oui, sûrement. » Sourit simplement Jared.

Il eut envie de rajouter qu'il l'espérait même, mais Drago s'approcha pour lui dire au revoir et Layla disparut, retournant à l'intérieur.  
Attendant que les battements de son cœur reprennent leur rythme normal, elle s'appuya contre un mur. Sa peau s'enflammait toujours… Elle essaya de rejeter les souvenirs que le contact de ses lèvres sur la peau de Jared avaient ravivés.

Les doigts frémissants, elle glissa sa main dans sa poche, en extirpant un petit morceau de parchemin froissé. Elle le déplia, ne cessant de trembler. Elle inspira profondément avant de lire les quelques mots écrit de la main de Megan.

_Il t'aime vraiment. Au-delà de cette histoire d'âmes sœurs. Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites encore après tout le mal que tu lui as fait, mais il semble penser que oui… Si c'est le cas, j'espère que tu ne le réaliseras pas trop tard pour rattraper tes erreurs.  
_

Layla appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait tant d'erreurs à rattraper en effet… Mais elle ne savait toujours pas si elle en avait réellement envie…

**_Note de l'auteur = J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous reviewerez un peu plus qu'au précédent chapitre (sinon, je n'atteindrais jamais les 700 et par conséquent jamais les 800 --') donc s'il vous plait ! il ne vous reste que trois chapitres après celui là, d'accord ! mais ne m'abandonnez pas si vite, j' vous en prie ! xD_**

**_BisOus bisOus, Reviews reviews!_**

**_Kitty ^^_**


	29. Partie 2 Chapter 6

**_Note de l'auteur: BijOur les gens ! J'suis rentrée dans mon ptit chez moi -où le chauffage ne marche plus et où des ouvriers démonte l'étage en dessous... J'vous dit pas le bruit xD. PfffiOu, sinOn, j'ai posté ma fic sur la ptite Camille sur mon blog -elle est complète... J'ai failli balancer mon ordi par la fenêtre d'ailleurs parce que Sky' arrêtait pas de buguer. Arg ! Bref, elle est toute là [avec beaucoup de fautes j'crois mais bon vous avez lu mes premières fics où y avait une faute à chaque phrase alors hein xD] !_**

**_SinOn, les paroles sont celles de la chanson Keep Holding On d'Avril Lavigne (elle est dans le film Eragon... J'commenterai même pas cette... daube ? xD Bon, j'ai dit que j'commentais pas!)_**

**_Et puis, j'espère que le reste de la fic vous plaira ! ^^ Bonne lecture !_**

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Partie 2. Chapitre 6._**

_"Hear me when I say  
When I say "I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly..."_

Layla était étalée sur son lit, comme dans une sorte de coma. Elle était épuisée. Physiquement. Moralement. Son cœur semblait s'effriter à chaque seconde qui passait… et tout était si lent que la douleur l'envahissait, la brûlant, la tuant peut-être même un peu.

Avec un soupir, elle se blottit un peu plus sous sa couverture, jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait 11:34, et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller.  
Dimanche. Elle devait se lever, préparer son sac pour la semaine de cours, réviser un peu - ou beaucoup, conclure son travail sur les Belahans Jiwa, et tenter de passer un peu de temps en famille. De plus, elle avait rendez-vous avec Harry, Ron et ses parents dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour discuter de son projet sur l'histoire des années Poudlard de certains élèves importants. Si elle réussissait à convaincre le professeur Dumbledore de l'importance de ce sujet, il accepterait de leur prêter sa Pensine, et elle aurait la possibilité de voir les souvenirs qu'il avait lui-même accumulé sur Voldemort. Immense privilège par conséquent.

Elle devait se donner envie de sortir du lit, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle ne voulait pas mettre un pied dans la réalité ce jour-là. Car ça l'obligerait à remettre sa veste où le mot de Megan la brûlerait à nouveau. Une petite piqûre à l'âme. Et ça la forcerait également à devoir penser à Jared… qui l'obsédait déjà assez dans ses rêves.

Les cris de Gabriel résonnaient dans toute la maison. Il jouait avec sa mère apparemment. Drago était dans son bureau. Elle l'entendait taper sur les touches du clavier de l'ordinateur. Les tapotements frénétiques cessèrent et le bruit des pas de son père contre le plancher du couloir lui firent comprendre qu'il venait vers sa chambre. Il frappa doucement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre de réponse -habitude assez désagréable.

« Et bien, tu ne dors pas aussi tard d'habitude. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis malade. Mentit-elle en prenant une voix enrouée.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as hérité du talent de ta mère pour jouer la comédie ? Sourit-il en s'approchant.

- Je suis juste fatiguée alors… » Admit-elle avec une moue à fendre l'âme.

Il s'installa au pied de son lit en ouvrant les volets d'un coup de baguette magique. La lumière envahit peu à peu l'espace de la chambre de la jeune fille qui se cacha les yeux en baillant. Drago esquissa un sourire. Elle était si peu Malefoy parfois que ça en était exaspérant - pour Lucius - et assez comique - pour Drago et Narcissa.

« Comment te sens-tu après la journée d'hier ? Riche en événement, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'excuse… Si j'avais su que Jared viendrait…

- C'était l'anniversaire de mon petit frère. Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. »

Drago caressa la joue de sa fille du bout des doigts en souriant. Elle paraissait triste et il ne comprenait pas exactement pour quelles raisons. Elle avait été dans les vapes pendant toute la soirée la veille et elle ne semblait toujours pas réveillée.

« Alors, que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est à propos de Jared ? Ou Megan peut-être ? Tu… aurais toutes les raisons d'être jalouse. Tu es plus jolie qu'elle, aucun doute là-dessus…

- Papa ! Rougit Layla. Tu es de parti pris.

- Pas du tout ! Pouffa Drago. N'importe qui te dirait la même chose… Il n'empêche qu'elle semble très proche de Jared. »

Layla soupira et d'un geste du menton, elle désigna sa veste accrochée au dossier de la chaise de son bureau.

« Regarde dans la poche gauche… »

Drago se leva, et fit ce qu'elle venait de lui demander, se saisissant du mot de Megan.

« Je dois le lire ? S'enquit-il, soucieux de ne pas dépasser certaines limites.

- Vas-y. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Il obéit une seconde fois et poussa un soupir pesant, comme s'il se dégonflait. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à la signification des mots utilisés sur le papier, avant de marmonner :

« Elle a été… dure.

- Mais réaliste. Compléta Layla. Je passe mon temps à faire souffrir tout le monde… Et je n'ai pas le choix. Soit je fais du mal à Jared, soit j'en fais à Alex. Et en attendant… je fais du mal au deux. »

Drago plissa son front, qui se creusa de minuscules ridules - devenant plus habituelles malgré sa peau d'albâtre.

« En quoi fais-tu du mal à Alexander ? Il est avec toi, c'est tout ce qu'il veut. »

Layla s'empourpra légèrement. Drago s'installa à nouveau au pied du lit de sa fille en tentant de comprendre la soudaine rougeur envahissant ses joues d'ordinaire si pâles. Il finit par trouver où était le problème en se rappelant qu'elle avait été moins collée-serrée avec Alex que d'habitude la veille.

« Depuis Jared… tu es moins à l'aise avec lui ? Par conséquent…

- Oui… bredouilla-t-elle, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de conclure sa phrase. Tu dois être content, hein ? »

Il éclata de rire devant sa mine renfrognée.

« Bien sûr que non, ma puce. J'aime bien savoir qu'Alexander et toi ne passaient pas votre temps tous les deux à… bref… Mais, ça ne me rend pas particulièrement content. Comme je te l'ai dit, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu sois heureuse… Et je sais que cette situation doit être dure à gérer pour une fille de dix-sept ans. En plus de tes études, de tes incapables de parents, de ton petit frère, de tes devoirs, des ASPIC, bref… ça fait beaucoup. Alors, si tu dois aussi t'occuper de ton petit-ami et de ton Belahan Jiwa… »

Il grimaça de sollicitude et elle haussa les épaules, comme pour montrer que ce n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça. Il prit ses mains dans une des siennes et sourit.

« Tu es bien une Malefoy, aucun doute là-dessus…

- Maman aussi est …

- Forte ? Bien évidemment… Désolé… déformation de Malefoy de croire que tous tes bons cotés viennent de moi ! »

Elle pouffa et il tenta de redevenir sérieux.

« Tu n'as rien dit à Alex alors ?

- Non. Avoua-t-elle. J'avais peur qu'il… ne m'aime plus après ça. Mais, c'est moi qui commence à ne plus…

- L'aimer ?

- M'aimer. Rectifia-t-elle avec une grimace. Je me déteste de lui avoir fait ça… je ferai n'importe quoi pour me rattraper… et je ne suis même pas capable de lui dire la vérité. »

O0°0O

Megan et Jared étaient enlacés sur le lit de ce dernier - dans l'appartement de ce dernier - leurs corps nus encore humides.

« On n'aurait pas dû faire ça… S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- J'en avais … envie. Admit-il en prenant une cigarette - mauvais réflexe.

- J'imagine. Nous n'aurions pas dû y aller hier… »

Il haussa les épaules en quittant de lit, commençant à fumer. Elle en profita pour observer les lieux - qu'elle n'avait guère eu le temps d'apprécier quand il lui avait sauté dessus. Elle se redressa et s'enroula dans le drap pour se lever entièrement - pas aussi à l'aise que lui avec la nudité hors de certains contextes. Elle s'approcha de son bureau où des dizaines de papiers étaient éparpillés. Elle remarqua que certains étaient marqués du sceau « confidentiel » du ministère de la magie.

« Tu as le droit d'avoir ça ici ? S'enquit-elle.

- Oui. Mais évite de regarder ou je devrais te tuer… Remarqua-t-il avec tant de sérieux qu'elle crut qu'il disait vrai. Je blaguais ! Se sentit-il obligé de préciser en la voyant blêmir.

- Et… ça concerne quoi ?

- Les nouveaux projets du ministère dont le ministre doit se charger…

- Et ça te sert en quoi ?

- Certains seraient… potentiellement dangereux dans le cas où ils étaient approuvés. Pour le ministre je veux dire. Comme… un complexe immobilier dans Versailles Avenue ou ce genre de quartiers presque réservés aux sorciers. Certaines personnes n'apprécieraient pas, et pourraient…

- Attaquer le ministre ? » Conclut Megan.

Il acquiesça distraitement sans la regarder.

« Je dois donc trouver qui est dangereux… savoir de qui protéger le ministre. » Expliqua-t-il finalement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux dossiers rapidement, n'y comprenant pas grand-chose. Elle n'avait jamais été fana de politique.

« Tu as quelque chose à boire ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la cuisine.

- Alcool ? »

Il s'avança vers sa cuisine, et alla ouvrir le frigidaire - toujours nu. Elle le suivit et se colla à son dos. Il étouffa un grognement quand les mains glacées de Megan se posèrent dans le bas de ses reins.

« Je croyais que c'était une bêtise tout à l'heure.

- En fait… je crois que c'était une erreur mais tant que je le sais… autant continuer. Sourit-elle.

- Tu… commença-t-il.

- Je ne m'attacherai pas cette fois. J'ai juste… tu es juste un des meilleurs amants de cette ville. Lui apprit-elle avec une moue coquine.

- Vraiment ? »

Il semblait presque vantard et elle lui donna un coup dans le ventre avant de sa placer à ses côtés en regardant dans le frigidaire. Il se souvint de Layla et lui près d'un réfrigérateur quelques semaines plus tôt et se raidit brutalement, serrant les dents. Megan parut surprise.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Juste… j'ai vraiment envie de me battre pour elle cette fois. »

Megan le contempla soigneusement et afficha finalement un sourire franc.

« Vas te rhabiller. Et on en parle.

- On en parle ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- De ton plan d'attaque, voyons ! » L'encouragea-t-elle.

O0°0O

Layla était installée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, accompagnée de ses parents, d'Harry, Ron et Ginny, ainsi que de Théo qui était revenu pour lui montrer ses souvenirs également, et des professeurs Rogue et McGonagall qui voulaient vérifier si son projet était possible et intéressant.

« Si j'ai bien compris… Engagea le professeur Dumbledore. Vous voudriez voir nos souvenirs ? Pour votre dossiers sur Poudlard entre 1991 et 1998 ?

- Oui, professeur. » Acquiesça Layla avec foi - et un léger regard attendrissant qu'elle savait fonctionnait souvent avec son directeur.

Il la contempla derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, la scrutant comme pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose. Finalement, il prononça ses doutes à haute voix.

« Ce n'est pas juste pour voir tes parents jeunes, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Non ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Tu ne pourrais pas te contenter de livres ?

- Les livres ne disent pas tout ! Expliqua-t-elle. Et vous le savez très bien, professeur. Je veux voir la vérité des choses, ce qui n'est pas dit dans les livres… Je veux… raconter de nouvelles choses. »

Dumbledore sourit après quelques secondes et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

« Très bien, miss… Nous allons donc tout vous montrer.

- Les souvenirs que vous avez montrer à Harry aussi, professeur ? S'enquit Layla avec espoir. Ceux sur Voldemort ? »

Dumbledore étouffa un rire devant l'empressement de sa jeune élève et protégée, puis acquiesça finalement, avec une certaine prudence.

« Pas tous bien évidemment… Mais celui de l'orphelinat dont Harry t'a parlé… ce genre de choses… Oui. »

Layla expira de soulagement et Drago - près d'elle - sentit qu'elle se détendait. Dumbledore se leva - craquant un peu à cause de son vieil âge, et se dirigea vers une armoire où était enfermé sa Pensine.

« Vous allez, chacun votre tour mettre vos souvenirs… ceux qui vous unissent bien évidemment ! Harry, Ron, Hermione d'abord. Ensuite Théo et Drago. Puis Hermione, Théo et Drago… D'accord ? Ensuite Layla, tu pourras voir ce que j'ai moi-même pu observer il y a des dizaines d'années…

O0°0O

Des milliers d'images, comme un tourbillon… Des expressions… des sensations… des odeurs… des frôlements… Comme si tout était plus fort, plus dure, plus … réel.  
Les souvenirs n'étaient pas si clairs pour les moldus qui tentaient de s'en rappeler précisément… Mais là… tout était aussi visible qu'au premier jour.

Un Harry de onze ans sous un escalier… Un Hagrid défonçant une porte… Le sourire d'une petite rouquine en voyant ses frères disparaître, les larmes sur ses joues alors que le Poudlard Express quittait le quai de gare… Une rencontre entre trois futurs amis… La rencontre avec leur ennemi tendant la main au grand Harry Potter qui ne comprenait pas l'engouement que provoquait sa présence… Une réflexion de Ron sur la Miss Je-Sais-Tout… le combat contre un Troll… une Hermione amicale finalement… un chien à trois tête… un match de Quidditch… Des visages dans un miroir… un filet du diable… des pièces d'échec version sorcier aussi grandes qu'eux - trois gamins de onze ans… Quirell tentant de tuer Harry… « Cet amour reste présent dans ta chair. »… La réussite de la maison Gryffondor qui se voyait offrir la coupe des quatre maisons…

Un Harry de douze ans un peu triste pendant les vacances d'été… Un elfe de maison apparaissant… Une voiture volante… Le passage de la voix 9 ¾ ne s'ouvrant pas pour Ron et Harry… Un saule cogneur fou… Une beuglante… Un incapable professeur au sourire charmeur… Une insulte « Sang-De-Bourbe »… Des voix… Un message sanglant sur un mur… des araignées… la peur des élèves à l'approche d'Harry… Une Mimi Geignarde un peu trop encombrante… une potion interdite et complexe… Pétrifié… Un cognard fou… Le ministre veillant à emprisonner Hagrid… Aragog… Un mot froissé dans la main de leur meilleure amie pétrifiée… « Qui est la victime ? Ginny Weasley »… Un professeur retenu par ses élèves… la langue des serpents… Un professeur complètement amnésique… Le corps de Ginny dans la chambre des Secrets… Un souvenir un peu trop présent de Tom Elvis Jedusor - Voldemort… « Depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant, ma nouvelle cible, c'est… toi. »… La libération de Dobby… Le regard assassin de Mr Malefoy… Hermione courant vers Harry et Ron qui les bras ouverts l'accueillirent… Le retour de Hagrid… Un rire partagé entre Ron, Hermione et Harry alors qu'ils franchissaient la barrière du Poudlard express…

Un Harry de treize ans hurlant contre son oncle… Une tante Marge s'envolant dans les airs, tel un ballon… Un chien noir dans une allée sombre… Un balai incroyable dans une vitrine… Un gros matou orange… La découverte du danger… Sirius Black… Une ombre menaçante, tel un squelette… des hurlements dans la tête d'Harry… Un professeur amical et mal vêtu… Des disputes… Le professeur Rogue habillée comme une grand-mère… Une chute de plus de trente mètres… Une carte formidable… La découverte d'un parent dont il se serait bien passé… Un hippogriffe en danger… Un animagus… Un loup-garou… une lune trop pleine… Un retourneur de temps… Des adieux…

Un Harry de quatorze ans en plein cauchemar…

Des milliers de moments d'horreur… de joies… d'amour…

Layla voyait tout. Tout ce dont les livres ne parlaient pas. Car personne ne savait –exceptés ceux qui l'avaient vécu - que Ron et Hermione passaient leur temps à se chamailler… ou qu'Harry s'était sentit si seul à certains moments de sa vie… Personne ne connaissait les secrets du Trio d'Or de Poudlard.  
N'était-ce pas ça après tout ce que Layla voulait ? Tout savoir…

Pourtant, elle n'aima pas découvrir son père aussi idiot et vil… Quant à sa mère, elle lui ressemblait tant.

Quand vint le moment où des images de la dernière année à Poudlard défilèrent devant son regard, elle sentit son malaise lui peser. Sa mère avant elle avait trahit ses amis pour protéger ses secrets, la passion qu'elle vivait avec son père.

Et elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle faisait exactement la même chose avec Jared…

O0°0O

« Alex ! » hurla Layla dans le couloir menant au hall devant la Grande Salle.

Elle avait aperçut les cheveux bruns roux de son petit ami qui se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui adressa un petit signe de la main, et cessa de marcher, se faisant bousculer par tous les élèves allant dîner. Elle le rejoint rapidement et il l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Le professeur Dumbledore a accepté de te faire voir des choses à travers la Pensine ? S'enquit-il, sachant à quel point c'était important pour elle.

- Oui ! C'était parfait… Mon père n'ose plus trop me regarder par contre. J'ai vu des moments de sa vie… pas très prestigieux. Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de tenter de le rassurer… Mais tu sais comment il est. Il se fiche que n'importe qui le trouve affreux, mais espère que Gabriel et moi garderons toujours une bonne image de lui. »

Alex acquiesça distraitement et elle comprit qu'il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, pensant sans doute à autre chose. Elle s'empara de sa main et commença à le tirer vers le hall pour qu'ils aillent manger mais il la tira plus fort pour la faire aller dans l'autre sens, jusqu'aux escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs. Il la fit rentrer dans une pièce vide - une salle de classe.  
Elle s'installa sur le bureau, attendant de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait exactement. Il avait l'air particulièrement stressé brusquement, et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Après un court silence où Alex traversa la pièce de long en large plusieurs fois, il s'exclama :

« Agathe et Franck sont fiancés ! »

Layla fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait toujours pas où était le problème, mais apparemment il y en avait un.

« Je sais. Admit-elle. Agathe m'en a parlé… Il y a un souci ? »

Il s'approcha brusquement d'elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un instant surprise, elle resta figée. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé comme ça depuis Jared… car elle ne lui en laissait plus l'occasion. Et là, elle n'eut même pas le temps de se défiler. Son cœur se mit à battre contre ses tempes à un rythme effréné. Sa langue l'Alex passait sur la sienne, l'enroulant sensuellement. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses cuisses qu'elle écarta inconsciemment. Il s'éloigna d'elle, un sourire fier sur les lèvres, heureux de l'avoir faite céder cette fois. Car, le souffle de Layla était haletant, et elle demandait plus… Exactement ce qu'il voulait par conséquent. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, se retenant à grand peine d'obéir à ce qu'elle désirait - autant que lui. Il devait lui parler simplement, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur…

« Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il.

- Désolé ? Mais de quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle, confuse qu'il ne tente pas d'aller plus loin.

- De pas y avoir pensé. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait le problème entre toi et moi… Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. Mais en fait… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait le problème. C'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait. Et je m'en excuse. J'aurais dû y penser avant. Je suis désolé. »

Layla était complètement perdue désormais. C'était elle qui avait fait une erreur, pas lui. Où était-il allé chercher qu'il avait oublier quelque chose ? De faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle ne voyait pas du tout le lien entre ce qu'il avait dit au début en entrant dans la salle et ce qu'il balbutiait maintenant.  
Pourtant, quand il se tourna vers elle, le regard vif et plus certain, il eut l'air d'un homme. D'un vrai. Pas d'un gamin de dernière année qui faisait parfois le pitre, et ne prenait pas ses études trop au sérieux, trop obsédé par ses rêves pour vivre dans la réalité. Non, il avait l'apparence d'un homme en se tenant plus droit. Et elle le trouva affreusement beau dans cet état. Son regard la transperça littéralement et c'est avec un sourire qu'il revint vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle plissa le front et marmonna :

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Des fiançailles d'Agathe et Franck. J'aurai dû te le demander avant. On est ensemble depuis si longtemps… je comprend que tu veuilles que notre relation bouge un peu, prenne une autre mesure, c'est normal. Alors… Layla… tu voudrais qu'on se fiance ? »

Layla se figea, cessant de respirer et finit par exhaler :

« Que quoi ?

- Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu ralentis notre relation en ce moment. Pour me faire comprendre que nous n'avançons pas assez vite. Bien évidemment, nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous marier tout de suite. Mais… quand tu auras ton diplôme d'historienne, et quand on aura atteint nos rêves… mais… C'est-ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Layla resta silencieuse un long moment, aucun mot ne voulant sortir de sa bouche. Ni un oui. Ni un non définitif. Ce furent d'autres mots, complètement différents qui franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres :

« J'ai couché avec Jared. »

O0°0O

Jared tripotait nerveusement sa baguette depuis des dizaines de minutes. Il avait toujours été apte à ressentir les choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Et il savait - il sentait - que quelque chose allait arriver.

Assis à son bureau, le ministre triait sa paperasse, s'intéressant plus aux affaires économiques du pays qu'aux problèmes sociaux - comme presque tous les politiques avant lui, et ceux qui suivraient.

L'esprit de Jared était complètement ailleurs. Plus dans la chambre où il avait passé deux jours avec Megan - à faire l'amour puis à discuter de Layla. Ni en Angleterre dans les bras de Layla… Mais pas encore au travail non plus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au soleil se couchant derrière les buildings, sentant une bouffée d'angoisse lui arriver de l'autre coté de la Manche. Layla…  
Peut-être était ce simplement d'elle que venaient son appréhension et ses mauvais pressentiments. Il l'espérait…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage qu'une brusque secousse fit trembler le sol sous ses pieds.  
Il vacilla très légèrement mais se retint au mur le plus proche avant de se rapprocher du ministre qui se tenait à son bureau, les papiers voletants par terre sans qu'il ne s'en soucie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'égosilla le ministre en jetant un coup d'œil à son garde du corps qui le remettait debout.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon… »

La terre trembla à nouveau et il aida le ministre à se relever sans finir sa phrase. Il porta son regard à la fenêtre et remarqua que les autres immeubles ne tremblaient pas. Le ministère se faisait simplement attaquer…  
Mais par qui ? Et pour quoi ?

« Nous devons sortir, monsieur de ministre ! » Annonça-t-il d'une voix forte, attrapant le poignet de son employeur pour lui faire quitter la pièce.

Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, se retrouvant dans un couloir rempli de gens hurlant et s'énervant, se ruant contre les portes closes des ascenseurs qui semblaient bloquées.

Brusquement, une petite brune apparut devant lui. Il l'avait déjà vue quelque part, mais ne se rappelait pas exactement où. Elle lui adressa un sourire railleur.

« Mélissa, seize ans, élève de Beauxbâtons. Tu te souviens maintenant ? »

Le ministre jeta un coup d'œil à Jared, surpris. Mélissa le regarda, avant de se retourner vers son amant d'une nuit.

« En vérité, je m'appelle Rachel. Rachel Letwovski.

- Letwovski ? Répéta-t-il, ayant l'impression d'avoir entendu ce nom-là quelque part.

- Fille de Arnaud Letwovski. Prisonnier à Borinailles par votre ministre. Alors… Messieurs, je suis désolée de vous prévenir que vous allez… mourir. »

Brusquement, trois hommes apparurent derrière elle. Non, pas des hommes. Des inferi. Jared poussa le ministre en arrière en levant sa baguette. Mélissa, ou Rachel, ou quel que fut son prénom - il s'en moquait complètement à cet instant précis - ordonna à ses cadavres d'une voix glaciale, dépourvue de toutes émotions :

« Tuez les. »

Jared tenta de se souvenir s'il avait ou non lu quelque chose sur les inferi. Rien. Rien. Rien. Son cerveau lui sembla vide un instant… et ça ne venait pas de lui. Mais de Layla. Alors, en rassemblant toutes ses pensées, il tenta de se souvenir de ses souvenirs… Layla avait bien dû lire quelque chose là-dessus… Il savait que ça pouvait marcher… que certains Belahans Jiwa pouvaient savoir ce que l'autre savait. Mais il espéra que ça puisse se faire avec Layla et lui…

Il leva sa baguette et créa un arc de cercle de feu entre son protégé et lui et leurs agresseurs quand il se souvint de comment vaincre ces cadavres. Dans un coin de la pièce, le ministre se tassa contre un mur, tremblant comme une feuille. Jared s'avança vers lui, alors que Rachel hurlait un sortilège.

« Aguamenti ! »

Le feu disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut et Jared se dressa entre le ministre et les inferi qui s'approchèrent d'eux.  
Les sentiments de Layla changèrent brutalement. Du doute, elle passa à la peine et à la douleur… Et ses sentiments le désarçonnèrent. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort contre ses côtes. Layla… elle devait être si faible en cet instant.

Il tenta de lever sa baguette. Il n'avait pas eu autant d'émotions en lui depuis des semaines, peut-être même des mois… Depuis Layla pour être exact.  
Il avait du mal à respirer, et une force incommensurable semblait se dégager de lui. Les inferi continuaient à avancer vers lui, mais Rachel se stoppa. Une étrange lueur rougeâtre brilla dans le regard orageux de Jared. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration incontrôlée. Sa main tenant sa baguette la lâcha, tremblant trop pour la porter d'avantage.

Ses pouvoirs bouillonnèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à émulsion.

_Alors, le monde explosa..._

**_Note de l'auteur: Niark niark niark mdr Comment j'aime trop la fin de ce chapitre! Hi hi hi xD Bon, ok j'me calme! Maintenant vous pouvez me maudir !_**

**_Ensuite, ptite programation = demain un chapitre (dans la fin d'après midi, soir...)... Ce sera le tout dernier [snif]... Ensuite dimanche je posterai (en quasi simultanée xD ça fait trop mission d'espionage, là j'me calme xD) un épilogue sur ce site, un autre sur mon blog ! Et ce sera fini... Dimanche soir, j'disparaitrais de vos vies (non mais là ça fait mélodrame ou soap opera genre les feux de l'amour ! xD, j'crois que le train m'a roulé dessus sans que j'm'en rende compte lOl) Voilà !_**

**_Ensuite, un grand immense merci pour tout vos reviews du chapitre précédent ! Merci merci merci miles fois ! (ça m'a redonné espoir concernant les 800 reviews...lOl = L'espoir fait vivre les imbéciles... =p) _**

**_BisOus bisOus, Reviews Reviews !_**

**_Kitty_**


	30. Partie 2 Chapter 7

**_Note de l'auteur: Et oui, voilà le tout dernir chapitre (j'compte pas l'épilogue comme une chapitre xD). Il est plus long que d'habitude (un peu le double quoi xD), alors j'espère que vous ne vous endormirez pas =p _**

**_Les paroles de la chanson sont celles de Bring me to life (Evanescence) que j'adOre littéralement =D [surtout ce passage]_**

**_Bonne lecture [j'espère qu'elle sera bonne et ne vous décevra pas ^^]_**

**_Belahan Jiwa_**

**_Partie 2. Chapitre 7._**

_"Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life"_

Alex marchait de long en large dans la salle de cours où ils étaient rentrés quelques minutes plus tôt, vociférant comme un beau diable sur Jared qui ne respectait même pas une relation de plus de deux ans.

Layla, assise sur le bureau sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Une fine couche de sueur se forma sur son front, comme si elle était soudain alitée par la fièvre.

Alex grognait toujours sur Jared, et ses manières, n'en voulant apparemment qu'à lui et pas à Layla.

« C'est un vrai connard ! S'égosilla-t-il. Tu es ma petite amie! Et sous prétexte qu'il est censé être ton âme sœur… il se permet de… »

Il cessa de parler en entendant un bruit sourd. Il se retourna vers Layla qui n'était plus assise sur le bureau mais couchée par terre. Son corps tout entier était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, en nage.

En un bond, il se retrouva près d'elle.

« Layla ! » L'appela-t-il alors qu'elle convulsait.

Il prit son visage entre ses paumes, pour tenter de la maintenir mais elle se crispait de plus en plus, ses yeux vides de toutes expressions.

Alex se leva d'un geste, et la prit dans ses bras, une main sous sa nuque, l'autre derrière ses genoux. Il avait du mal à la porter tant elle tremblait, mais il réussit à la transporter jusqu'au hall où plusieurs élèves se retournèrent vers eux.

« Allez chercher quelqu'un, bande d'idiots ! » hurla Alex avec force.

Un petit première année se rua dans la Grande Salle en criant.

En un millième de secondes, Drago, Hermione et d'autres professeurs arrivèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta le professeur Dumbledore en s'avançant vers Alex qui avait posé le corps de Layla à terre.

Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent à genoux à ses cotés et Ginny fit de même pour l'examiner. Alex expliqua :

« On discutait, et d'un seul coup… elle est tombée dans les pommes ou je ne sais quoi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé… »

Les ongles de Layla griffaient inconsciemment le sol comme si elle se battait avec des ennemis imaginaires et elle se mit à balbutier en une langue que personne ne comprenait.

« C'est du français ? S'étonna Victoire en approchant également avec Franck et Agathe.

- Tu le comprends ? Demanda Ginny en posant ses mains sur le front bouillant de Layla. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive… elle… elle n'a aucune blessure… »

Victoire se laissa tomber près de Layla et essaya de comprendre les mots décousus qui sortaient d'entre ses lèvres devenues bleues. Mais un mot - un nom - fut saisi de tous.

« Jared… »

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et le regard de la lionne s'emplit si brusquement de larmes que ça désarçonna même ses meilleurs amis.

« C'est Jared… c'est Jared qui va mal… » Marmonna Alex, avec stupéfaction.

Il oublia momentanément que celui dont il parlait avait couché avec sa petite amie, trop préoccupé par son état - ou plutôt par celui de cette dernière. Car malgré tout le ressentiment qui lui pesait depuis quelques minutes, il sut qu'il ne le supporterait pas si elle mourait… Car si Jared disparaissait… Layla également.

O0°0O

Théodore Nott fut au ministère en trop peu de temps pour le dire. Les lieux étaient calcinés et même si la plupart des personnes avaient réussi à quitter les lieux sans encombre, il y avait quand même eu des morts. Une dizaine d'après ce que l'on disait dans la rue.

Théo se rua sur un médicomage qui soignait un vieillard.

« Excusez-moi, je suis Théodore Nott. Mon fils travaille ici… »

Le médicomage se tourna vers lui et acquiesça, plein de compassion et de compréhension dans le regard. Il montra d'un signe de tête une tente qui venait d'être dressée et où les blessés les plus graves se faisaient soigner. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Théo se rua à l'intérieur et demanda à une infirmière où il pourrait trouver son fils.

« Il a été transféré à Sainte-Mangouste, Monsieur. Expliqua-t-elle, d'une voix chevrotante, parlant à toute allure. Nous n'avions plus de places au centre de Saint-Piété, nos blessés les plus importants ont été envoyés en Angleterre. Un réseau de cheminées à été installé pour que vous puissiez vous y rendre si vous le souhaiter. »

Théo acquiesça et tenta de trouver ce dont elle avait parlé. Une vingtaine de personnes faisaient déjà la queue pour s'y rendre et il commença à se ronger les ongles, ayant envie d'une cigarette - alors qu'il n'avait pas fumé depuis ses seize ans. Le médicomage à qui il avait parlé lui fit signe.

« Bonjour. Je suis le docteur Maxime Deschamps. Vous êtes le père de Jared Nott ?

- Oui. Il y a un problème ? » S'étonna Théo.

_Comment pouvait-il se centrer sur un patient alors qu'il y en avait des centaines ?_

« C'est lui qui a fait explosé le bâtiment. Annonça le médicomage. Avec ses pouvoirs… C'était de la défense. Il a pu sauver le ministre, qui est tout de même dans un piètre état. Mais ceux qui attaquaient le bâtiment ont été tués. Une armée d'inferi guidés par une jeune fille qui connaissait apparemment votre fils.

- Mon fils a beaucoup de connaissances chez la gente féminine… Marmonna Théo, inquiet. Va-t-il… avoir des ennuis ?

- Non, je vous rassure. Le ministre l'aidera dans tous les cas. Jared a sauvé la vie de beaucoup de personnes aujourd'hui, monsieur.

- Mais… ceux qui sont… morts ?

- Des gardiens. Ils ont été tués par les inferi, pas par votre fils. Jared a juste blessé beaucoup de personnes, mais il en a sauvé bien d'avantage. »

Théo fronça les sourcils, quelque peu troublé que le médicomage ne parle de Jared qu'en des termes élogieux.

« Il… Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Balbutia-t-il.

Le médicomage se racla la gorge.

« Nous… nous ne comprenons pas exactement ce qui lui arrive. Il… Apparemment, il serait dans le coma, mais il nous est impossible de mesurer l'importance des dégâts qu'ont occasionnés ses pouvoirs sur son cerveau et sur son corps en général. Nous ne pouvons pas le toucher, réellement.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous avons dû le transporter par magie. À chaque fois que nous le touchons… Il émane une telle force de lui… »

Théo enfouit son visage dans ses paumes, les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, il sursauta, une idée lui traversant l'esprit, une chose qu'il avait complètement oubliée.

« Mon fils… est lié à une personne. Balbutia-t-il.

- Lié ? Répéta le médicomage. Que voulez vous dire ?

- Une histoire compliquée, d'âmes sœurs… de…

- Les Belahans Jiwa. Affirma sérieusement le Médicomage ce qui lui valut un regard surpris de la part de Théo. Il s'expliqua : j'ai fait ma thèse là-dessus. Je vais venir avec vous à Saint Mangouste. »

Il fit signe à un collègue de les laisser passer en priorité, et entrant dans le conduit de cheminée, disparut avec Théo en un souffle.

O0°0O

Dans la salle d'attente du centre Saint Mangouste, les patients se bousculaient. Entre ceux venant pour des blessures graves et d'autres pour de simples bobos, en plus des gens qui les accompagnaient, tout était bondé. Théo marchait dans les couloirs à vive allure, suivant le médicomage.

Drago apparut et fonça sur lui.

« Layla est dans une des chambres… Elle… ne va pas bien du tout.

- Jared non plus. Marmonna Théo en jetant un coup d'œil au médecin qui prit le relais.

- Mr Nott est intouchable. Peut être que si nous examinions votre fille, elle aurait les mêmes blessures que lui. Nous pourrions alors comprendre dans quel état est Jared.

- D'accord… »

O0°0O

Jared et Layla avaient été installés dans la même chambre. Leurs lits à un mètre à peine l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient tout deux plongés dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Dans le coma, comme disaient les médicomages. Ils étaient dans cet état depuis près de deux semaines. Leurs os, brisés par endroits, n'avaient pas tous pu être réparés. Leurs cerveaux paraissaient en bon état, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir les réveiller.

L'électricité présente dans la pièce empêchait la plupart des personnes d'y pénétrer. L'air était irrespirable. Les infirmières se contentaient d'entrer très rapidement pour vérifier les signes vitaux des deux patients avant de ressortir - courant presque - à intervalles réguliers d'une heure - sous les ordres du Médicomage Deschamps.

Mais depuis deux semaines, ils n'avaient pas ouvert un œil, pas bouger un doigt. Les médicomages leur avaient fait passé des dizaines d'examens, allant même jusqu'à utiliser certaines pratiques moldus, mais le pourquoi de leur coma restait un mystère.

Selon Lucius, ils avaient besoin l'un comme l'autre de se retrouver. En tant que Belahans Jiwa, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour guérir, et Malefoy Senior ne comprenait pas pourquoi les docteurs s'évertuaient à tenter de les réveiller.

Dans la salle d'attente, Narcissa soupira pour la millième fois à son époux:

« Arrête donc de ronchonner. On dirait ton fils.

- Tous des incompétents ! Siffla Lucius en fusillant le médicomage Deschamps du regard.

- Père, arrêtez ! Vous effrayez ce médecin… » Marmonna Drago en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

Gabriel s'était endormi sur la poitrine de sa mère qui était elle-même assoupie sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Théo et le médicomage conversaient un peu plus loin, à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres. Ils passaient leur temps à faire ça depuis des jours et Drago commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de leurs messes basses. Ils savaient peut-être beaucoup de choses sur les Belahans Jiwa, mais eux en étaient ! Il ne voyait pas pourquoi personne ne leur disait rien.

Théo et Maxime Deschamps se tournèrent vers la famille Malefoy en soupirant et Drago les fusilla proprement du regard. Ils étaient censés être amis Théo et lui… Mais cette fois, ils étaient là pour différentes raisons sans se rendre compte que c'était pour la même cause. Théo était là pour son fils, Drago pour sa fille… Et ils avaient presque l'air d'oublier que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

Théo acquiesça à l'adresse de Maxime et tous deux s'avancèrent vers la famille Malefoy en chuchotant, comme s'ils se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient le droit de dire ou non.

« Bonjour, Mr Malefoy. Dit Maxime en s'approchant.

- Bonjour. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous soignez aussi ma fille ? Il serait admirable que vous évitiez les secrets. » Grommela Drago sans aucune politesse.

Théo baissa les yeux, sachant que la réprimande s'adressait aussi à lui. Hermione battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se redresser.

« Vous avez du nouveau ? S'enquit-elle.

- Nous n'en savons rien… Avoua le médicomage en rougissant.

- Apparemment vous ne savez pas grand-chose. Remarqua Lucius avec une moue si méprisante que même sa femme - pourtant habituée à toutes sortes de rictus - parut surprise.

- Arrêtez donc, vous deux ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant, Gabriel dans les bras. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes une famille ? Théo et Jared en font partie. La santé de Jared nous importe autant que celle de Layla. Et Théo sait plein de choses sur les Belahans Jiwa. Alors, s'il vous plait… Arrêtez ces réflexions futiles. »

Elle semblait au bord des larmes et Drago passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules pour l'enlacer. Lucius parut gêné, et scruta la sol de son regard grisé, alors que sa femme s'asseyait à nouveau, lasse et épuisée par tout ce qu'il se passait. Théo bafouilla :

« En fait… on a peut-être trouvé quelque chose… Mais nous ne savons pas exactement ce que cela signifie.

- Quoi donc ? » Bredouilla Hermione avec inquiétude.

C'est le médicomage qui prit la parole, d'une voix plus assurée, plus calme, censée être rassurante pour les parents de l'inconsciente.

« Nous avons remarqué quelque chose sur les radios. Quelque chose d'anormal. Qui n'existe chez aucun autre patient connu à ce jour.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit Lucius.

- Un gène, je dirais… Une anomalie médicale située à l'exacte opposé du cœur. Comme un organe. Minuscule. Nous ne l'avions même pas remarqué sur les radios, mais grâce au sortilège de transparence, nous avons pu voir ce qu'il y avait derrière chaque organe… Ce qui est étrange c'est que votre fille et Jared ont exactement le même. Exactement au même endroit. »

Drago se figea.

« Vous voulez dire… le gène des Belahans Jiwa ? Je croyais que c'était… une image… que c'était… une truc génétique ou je ne sais quoi… d'abstrait…

- Nous ne savons pas encore si c'est ça. Rappela Théo. Mr Deschamps voudrait vous examiner, voir si vous possédez chacun le même organe, ce qui confirmerait cette hypothèse. »

Hermione acquiesça avec prudence en jetant un coup d'œil à son époux qui approuva lui aussi d'un signe de tête, songeur. Des milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit et c'est d'une voix blanche que Lucius posa la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il serait possible de se débarrasser du gène des Belahans Jiwa ? »

Théo et Maxime échangèrent un regard hésitant, puis Théo soupira.

« Si c'est bien ce que nous pensons… c'est exactement ce que cela veux dire… »

O0°0O

_Vous avez déjà eu le sentiment que vous alliez mourir ?_

_Le long tunnel… Les plus beaux moments de votre vie qui défilent devant vos yeux à la vitesse de la lumière…_

_Tout ça, c'est du blabla… Parce que personne n'est jamais revenu d'entre les morts… Personne n'est là pour expliquer ce qu'on ressent exactement au moment où on meurt. _

_Même pas moi. Ni elle… _

_Nous ressentons exactement la même chose… vivons ensemble… cohabitons… Drôle de cohabitation. Celle de l'esprit, de l'âme, du cœur… Peut-être même du corps ? Mais je n'en sais rien. Elle non plus. Car je - ou nous - ne sentons plus ni mon corps ni le sien. _

_Mourir, c'est comme tomber de sommeil… Une chute libre très agréable… Tellement plus simple que la vie où il faut se battre à longueur de temps !_

_Mais elle est là. Nous sommes là. Tous les deux. Et partageons notre esprit. Notre âme. Notre cœur. Je suis certain que si pendant un instant, je décidais d'abandonner, elle le ferait également… _

_Alors, je pourrai dire ce que l'on ressent quand on meurt. Sauf que je serai mort, et ne pourrait par conséquent plus rien dire ! Voilà ce qu'elle me siffle à chaque fois que j'y pense._

_Parce qu'elle ne veut pas abandonner. Elle n'abandonnera jamais. Quoi que si je l'embête suffisamment… _

_C'est étrange d'être si proche de quelqu'un. Nous pensons aux mêmes choses, mais pas de la même manière. Nous ressentons les mêmes choses mais les analysons différemment. Nous vivons les mêmes choses, mais il y a une immense différence entre nous._

_Elle veut vivre._

_Mais je veux mourir._

O0°0O

_Ce garçon est un idiot. Oui, normalement, on ne dit pas de mal des morts… Mais je suis dans le même état que lui, alors… j'ai le droit. N'est-ce pas ? Et puis, nous ne sommes pas vraiment morts. Ni vraiment vivants._

_Je crois que si l'un de nous pouvait mourir et l'autre vivre quand même… je le tuerai. _

_C'est de sa faute si je suis là. Mais où ? Je ne le sais même pas… Je suis quelque part. J'entends parfois des voix. Celles de maman, papa… _

_Je les entend, mais ne peux leur répondre. À cause de lui !_

_Et puis, il n'y a pas que ça… C'est illogique ce qui nous arrive là… Dans quel monde parallèle j'entendrais et partagerais mon esprit avec lui ? _

_Il sait tout de moi. Je sais tout de lui._

_J'ai même vu des choses que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir. Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que je lui en veux… Parce qu'il m'en veut. Toutes ces filles… les unes après les autres… Je n'ai pas le droit de juger, je le sais… Mais ne peux m'en empêcher. Parce que j'ai toutes ces images de corps nus dans ma tête. J'ai ces odeurs de cigarettes, d'alcool. _

_Ses souvenirs deviennent aussi les miens. Et je n'en veux pas._

_Sur chaque souvenirs, il y a un nom. Le mien. Car tout… Je dis bien absolument tout ce qu'il a vécu me concerne. Tout est de ma faute. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pense. Ce que je finis par penser._

_Il appelait certaines filles par mon prénom. Quand elles étaient blondes ou aussi petites que moi… Quand elles le comblaient un peu plus que les autres. _

_Alors oui… tout est de ma faute, je crois. _

_Je pense que si j'avais encore des yeux - ou du moins si je les sentais encore - je pleurerais… Mais je n'ai même plus le pouvoir de pleurer._

O0°0O

_C'est étrange d'être tant aimé… D'aimer autant. Tous ses sentiments sont plus vifs que les miens. Parce qu'elle ne les contrôle pas aussi bien que moi je crois. _

_Son amour pour Alex par exemple… Il me donne envie de mourir. Beaucoup de choses me donnent envie de mourir de toute façon. _

_Alex… Cet amour. Cette demande en mariage aussi. Si il avait fait ça devant moi, je lui aurais arraché les yeux ! L'image la dégoûte. Ça me fait sourire. Mais ai-je encore des lèvres ? _

_Des images m'abîment les yeux. Me brûlent la peau… Lui. Et elle. Dans la salle sur Demande la plupart du temps. Comme c'est le cliché des adolescents._

_Et puis il y a notre nuit… Juste la nôtre… Celle qui lui a arraché des larmes, qui m'en a fait verser aussi. Celle qui a tout changé. Pour elle. Pour moi. _

_Juste cette nuit-là…_

_Nos peaux qui se frôlaient… Ses ongles dans mon dos ou mes lèvres sur sa nuque. C'est le souvenir le plus vif que nous partageons._

_Je m'en rappelle tout le temps et ça la met en colère. Elle ne veut pas s'en souvenir. Parce que ça lui provoque des petits tourbillons dans le ventre - si elle en a encore un. Ça lui donne chaud aussi. Ça la fait sourire. Ça lui donnerai presque envie de m'aimer si elle n'était pas si en colère contre moi…_

_Elle m'en veut pour un tas de choses. Mais je lui en veux moi aussi. Pour un tas de choses. _

_Il parait que l'amour se fonde sur la haine..._

_Elle m'en veut aussi de penser ça._

O0°0O

_C'est étrange mais je sens sa peau contre la mienne… J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de peau pourtant… C'est peut-être simplement un souvenir. _

_Notre nuit… elle fait partie de ces souvenirs. Ceux qu'on n'oublie jamais. Comme les mariages, les naissances, les premières fois en tout genre - premiers pas, premiers mots… _

_Ce qui est plus étrange encore c'est cette facilité avec laquelle il me calme. _

_Je comprend mieux ce dont mon grand père parlait quand il disait que nous étions liés. Les deux parties d'une même entité. Nous ne partagions pas que notre âme en fin de compte, mais aussi… Notre cœur. Notre esprit. Notre corps…_

_Jared n'était pas que la moitié de mon âme comme je l'avais dit un jour à Alex. Non, il était bien plus que ça._

_Mon souffle s'apaisait en même temps que le sien. C'était étrange de dépendre à ce point de quelqu'un. Il dépendait de moi. Je dépendais de lui. _

_Alors que le danger était imminent - je ne savais pas exactement quel danger, juste qu'il y en avait un : la mort peut-être ? - je m'apercevais enfin qu'il était moi. Que j'étais lui. C'était peut-être dur à expliquer - et sans doute d'avantage à comprendre pour une personne extérieure mais nous étions là, tous les deux… _

_La même et unique personne en fin de compte…_

_Liés pour l'éternité. Liés à tout jamais…_

_Bêtement je me demandais si nous le serions au-delà de la vie également._

_Je le sentis sourire._

O0°0O

« Exactement le même ! S'exclama le médicomage Deschamps. Le même organe au même endroit ! C'est exceptionnel…

- Et cela ne doit absolument pas sortir de ces murs. Objecta Drago. Imaginez que tous les Belahans Jiwa travers le monde veuille se le faire retirer. Il n'en est même pas question.

- Et pourquoi cela ? S'enquit Maxime. Mr Nott m'a dit que ce lien posait problème à vos enfants… Leur vie serait plus…

- Si ce gène est là c'est qu'il y a une raison. Marmonna Drago, la voix tremblante de rage. C'est le destin. Et à ce que je sais, on ne peut échapper à son destin. Si Layla et Jared sont fait pour être ensemble, ils seront ensemble. Ce n'est pas en les séparant d'une part d'eux même que nous pourrons leur rendre la vie plus simple. Ce serait comme leur couper une jambe. »

Hermione acquiesça lentement, l'approuvant en partie. En effet, elle ne pourrait jamais se faire retirer ce gène, cet organe. Il faisait partie intégrante d'elle-même. Après une intense réflexion, ce genre de décision pouvait peut-être être prise. Plus d'électricité, donc plus d'obligation. Mais elle doutait qu'une telle décision puisse être approuvé dans pareilles conditions…

« Et si ça avait une chance de les sauver ? De les réveiller ? Insista le médicomage. Et si en leur enlevant cet organe, on leur sauver la vie ! »

Lucius sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Il avait encore du mal à imaginer qu'il avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa poitrine qui n'aurait pas dû y être. Mais l'idée même qu'on enlève cette part d'elle-même à sa petite fille sans connaître quelles conséquences ça aurait lui fit oublier ses soucis et autres réflexions intérieures.

« Et si au contraire, ça les tuait ? »

Théo blêmit brutalement.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous donc que…

- Si on enlève le cœur de quelqu'un, je suppose qu'il décède rapidement. Ironisa Lucius. Nous ne savons pas quel effet ça aura ! Ça pourrait les guérir mais ça pourrait aussi les tuer.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend pendant vingt ans qu'ils veuillent bien ouvrir un œil ? »

Hermione appuya son front sur l'épaule de Drago, qui y déposa un baiser.

« Quand on m'a apposé la marque des Ténèbres, et que Hermione est tombé dans les pommes… Nous étions incroyablement malades tous les deux. Rappela-t-il. Et nous avons passé plus de deux jours entiers sans bouger, à dormir… Tu te souviens ?

- Mais ça fait déjà deux semaines, Drago ! S'exclama Théo avec agacement.

- Mais leurs blessures sont plus graves que l'étaient les nôtres ! »

Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un coup d'œil, pensant exactement à la même chose. Ils se lancèrent un sourire assez triste, comme un adieu indubitable.

« Vous pourriez essayer sur nous. Proposa sagement Lucius.

- Essayer quoi ?

- L'ablation… L'opération… Je ne sais pas comment vous appelez ça. Soupira Narcissa. Vous pouvez tenter sur nous, voir si ça a un effet négatif… »

Drago se leva d'un bond:

« Vous êtes dingues ?

- Sois réaliste, mon chéri. sourit Narcissa, attendrie. Ton père et moi, nous avons toujours rêvé de voir ce jour arriver. Savoir que nous pourrions…être loin l'un de l'autre, vivre séparés… C'est incroyable pour nous.

- Mais si vous mourrez ? Grommela Drago.

- Alors, nous mourrons. Railla Lucius. Ce n'est pas si grave. Nous sommes vieux. Nous n'avons rien à perdre. Ce sera… nos adieux à la science. »

Maxime esquissa un sourire et Théo jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, qui n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire mais réfléchissait quand même à ce qui était en train de se passer. Finalement, il acquiesça doucement, pensif et Hermione serra ses doigts dans les siens en souriant.

« Je vais voir comment procéder. » S'enthousiasma le médicomage avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas pressé.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau où ils avaient passé les tests, découvrant un petit organe. Minuscule. Une âme différente des autres peut-être ? Dans tous les cas, cet organe changeait tout. Il leur donnait le choix. Un choix que personne avant eux dans l'histoire des Belahans Jiwa n'avait eu.

O0°0O

Drago somnolait sur un fauteuil installé dans la chambre de Layla et Jared qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Hermione chantonnait une berceuse, marchant de long en large dans la pièce en portant Gabriel qui s'endormait doucement. Elle semblait distraite. Pas autant à cause de l'opération qui se déroulait à quelques étages de cette chambre, mais par son fils qui baillait. Elle s'avança vers son époux et posa sa main sur son épaule, sa secoua avec douceur pour le réveiller.

Il leva son regard gris à moitié endormi vers elle et sourit tristement.

« Tu veux savoir pour Gabriel. Comprit-il car il pensait exactement à la même chose.

- Oui. Je veux savoir pour Gabriel. Voir si cette… malédiction, bénédiction ou je ne sais quoi va poursuivre notre famille pendant des siècles encore… »

Il se leva en baillant, posa ses lèvres froides sur le front bouillant de sa Gryffondor.

« Je vais demander à Théo de regarder. Je ne connais pas bien ce sort…

- D'accord. Sourit-elle. Tu veux savoir toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas t'obliger à prendre cette décision.

- S'il a le gène, il choisira lui-même ce qu'il veut en faire. Je ne ferai subir ça à aucun de mes enfants. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui dormait toujours, faisant comprendre à Hermione que dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas que Layla se fasse opérer à moins d'être réveillée. Hermione sembla hésiter pendant un millième de seconde, puis se lança.

« Et si ça leur permettait de se réveiller ? Et si… ça déclenchait quelque chose chez eux ?

- Est-ce que ça te plairait à toi de te réveiller en te rendant compte qu'une part de toi n'est plus là ? »

Hermione releva les yeux, plantant son regard d'or qui bouillonnait en cet instant dans celui givrant de son époux.

« Je préférerai me réveiller sans le gène, mais avec toi. Je préférerai me réveiller sans ce qui nous lie que de me réveiller sans toi… Je préférai me réveiller sans ça mais me réveiller tout de même. »

O0°0O

« Gabriel est un garçon exceptionnel. Il n'a pas pleuré une seule fois. » Sourit le médicomage en rendant le bambin à sa mère.

Installé dans la salle d'attente, Théo dormait à point fermé, le front collé à l'épaule de Drago, qui dormait lui aussi. Théo ronflait légèrement. Hermione s'empara de son fils en souriant à Maxime Deschamps.

« Alors ?

- Rien. Absolument rien. S'exclama Maxime. C'est incroyable. Je veux dire… Votre fille a apparemment hérité de votre puissance à votre époux et à vous. Et aussi du gène. Alors que Gabriel… absolument rien. Il est plus puissant que la moyenne. Mais ne semble avoir hérité de rien d'autre. Sauf, éventuellement si le gène n'apparaît qu'à la rencontre des Belahans Jiwa.

- Vous pensez que c'est possible ? S'enquit Hermione, soucieuse en caressant doucement les cheveux de son fils à demi endormi.

- Non. Enfin, c'est scientifiquement possible bien évidemment. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Comme le disait votre époux, c'est le destin. Et notre destin est là avant même notre naissance. »

Hermione acquiesça et le médicomage jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes endormis.

« Je vous laisse le soin de leur annoncer.

- Bien sûr. Et… pour mes beaux parents ? Demanda-t-elle, une ride se creusant au milieu de son front.

- Nous avons du mal à leur retirer pour le moment. C'est étrange… Nous vous préviendrons. »

O0°0O

Les néons du couloir grésillaient. Théo, Drago et Hermione dormaient sur ses fauteuils. Ginny était passée prendre Gabriel pour qu'il ne passe pas la nuit à l'hôpital, et l'avait emmené chez elle avec Harry et Agathe.

Le souffle de Hermione balayait les quelques mèches blondes de son époux qui s'était écroulé de sommeil, quelques heures plus tôt, son visage contre le buste de sa femme. Théo, les mains jointes sur son ventre qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration, ronflait.

Le médicomage Deschamps s'approcha d'eux, un sourire éclairant son visage émacié. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, trop préoccupé par cette famille. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Théo qui se réveilla d'un bond.

« Des nouvelles ?

- Tout s'est bien passé. Sourit le médicomage. Ils se sont réveillés. Ils sont un peu déboussolés et voudraient voir leur fils, et leur belle-fille. Vous pourriez les réveiller ? »

Théo esquissa un sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami.

« Il vous fait peur ?

- Il a l'air assez violent… Marmonna Maxime en s'empourprant.

- Il l'est. Mais il ne fait pas de mal. Il y a quelques années, il vous aurait…arraché la tête… ou la langue. Pouffa Théo. Mais maintenant… je crois que sa femme l'en empêcherait. »

Maxime parut rassuré, et en un signe de tête en direction du couple, souffla :

« C'est incroyable de voir, d'admirer de tels liens entre des personnes si différentes. Je sais que c'est l'amie de Harry Potter, alors qu'il était un Mangemort. C'est étonnant de voir ça en vrai. J'ai beau avoir étudié ce phénomène, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Les parents de votre ami semblaient différents…

- Leurs liens le sont… L'étaient. Grimaça Théo. Ils ne s'aiment pas vraiment. »

Le médicomage acquiesça, pensif. Il se demandait si un divorce serait de mise désormais pour le couple. Mais ils avaient plus de soixante ans… Quel aurait été l'intérêt pour eux de se quitter désormais ? Ils avaient passé prêt de quarante années ensemble.

Théo songeait à la même chose et finit par sourire.

« J'espère sincèrement qu'ils resteront ensemble. »

Il réveilla ensuite Drago et Hermione qui suivirent le médicomage en baillant jusqu'à la chambre du couple. Lucius et Narcissa discutaient, chacun adossés à leur propre oreiller sur des lits à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. » Siffla Narcissa d'un ton condescendant en fusillant le docteur du regard comme si la longueur des couloirs était un problème causé par lui-même.

Drago s'approcha de sa mère et embrassa doucement son front avant d'adresser un vague signe de la main son père.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète et troublée par ce qui s'était passé dans la journée.

- Assez bien. La rassura Narcissa. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il me manque quelque chose… Mais je devrais survivre. »

Elle souriait en disant cela et Drago la crut sur paroles. Il semblait pourtant assez anxieux. Il avait beau avoir trente-sept ans, il avait du mal à imaginer ses parents séparés. Pour lui, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Il avait parfois voulu que son père s'en aille quand il était enfant et adolescent, quand son père criait après sa mère - qui lui répondait alors - ou quand il la frappait - là, elle se taisait, puis plus tard quand il insistait pour qu'il devienne un Mangemort pour suivre ses traces. Drago n'était pas devenu un Mangemort par amour et respect pour son maître mais pour plaire à son père. Et ça, Lucius le savait. Mais le Drago de trente-sept ne voulait bêtement pas que ses parents se séparent. Il aurait l'impression que des milliers de fondations s'écrouleraient alors.

Le fait que ses parents ne soient plus liés lui provoquait déjà assez de frissons de stupeur. Il n'allait pas en plus devoir supporter un divorce. Il songeait aussi que tant que le couple de ses parents fonctionnerait, le sien avec Hermione également, même s'il n'avait rien de comparable. Hermione glissa sa main dans la sienne, comprenant – ressentant - toutes les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Il n'osait pas demander à ses parents ce qu'ils comptaient faire, alors son épouse le fit à sa place.

« Vous allez tout de même rester ensemble ? »

Un silence de plomb s'installa, un regard fut échangé entre Narcissa et Lucius. Ce dernier toussota après quelques secondes et Narcissa pouffa, comme si la situation était particulièrement amusante.

« Je le supporte depuis quarante années ! Rappela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant apparemment pas comment son fils et sa belle fille pouvaient se poser pareille question. Je peux le supporter encore cent ans si il le faut. Sauf dans le cas où un autre Mage Noir apparaîtrait et qu'il veuille le suivre. Ça, je ne le supporterai pas une fois encore. Mais nous sommes vieux… Je veux simplement profiter des années qu'il me reste en compagnie de celui avec qui j'ai passé les deux tiers de ma vie. »

Lucius acquiesça, approuvant ce qu'elle disait, pensant la même chose. Drago parut soulagé, et Hermione appuya son dos contre son torse, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant mécaniquement. Le médicomage se tourna vers eux.

« Alors… on tente l'expérience sur votre fille et sur Jared ? »

O0°0O

_Le danger… On le sent à des kilomètres. En général, je fonce tête baissé dedans, j'ai toujours été ce genre d'homme, déjà quand j'étais enfant._

_Mais ce danger-là… Je n'en voulais pas. Il était trop soudain. Je n'y étais pas préparé. _

_Je la voulais elle. Layla… Ma Layla. Serait-elle à un autre à partir du moment où nous ne partagerions plus notre âme ? M'appartiendrait-elle encore un peu ? _

_Elle était silencieuse, ne me disait plus un mot, ne partageait déjà plus ses pensées avec moi… Ou peut-être ne pensait-elle plus ? Elle avait peur, simplement peur. Je le sentais parce que j'étais très anxieux moi aussi. Comme si un serpent énorme - aussi gros qu'un Basilic (la comparaison était la sienne) - s'était insinué dans mon estomac et se faufilait partout où il pouvait passer, brisant tout mes os._

_Layla… Il n'était pas question qu'on l'éloigne de moi. Ou si ça se faisait -j 'avais entendu les médicomages en parler - je voulais que ce soit de notre gré. Peut-être pas du mien, mais au moins du sien…_

_Mon âme ne serait plus la sienne très longtemps… Son avis comptait tant… J'aurais voulu qu'elle me dise… Maintenant… Peut-être aurais-je encore la force d'intervenir ?_

O0°0O

_Rien… Le vide complet… _

_Est-ce que vous avez déjà pensé que vous pourriez mourir ? À la seconde où cela se passe, on le sent… Le danger. Une bonne dose d'adrénaline. _

_Je croyais sentir mes doigts. Un souffle caressait mon visage. Peut-être étais-je déjà morte ? Non, Jared était toujours là, prêt de moi. Mais je sentais que je me réveillais. Le combat n'aurait pas été vain._

_Jared bouillonnait. Il voulait intervenir. _

_Moi non plus je ne voulais pas. Ce serait comme séparer des siamois._

_Les choses auraient été si simple si j'acceptais. Pendant un instant, je décidais de me taire. Il doutait lui aussi. _

_Vivre séparé dans la douleur ou vivre séparé tout court ? Il entrevoyait une autre possibilité cependant… Que nous vivions ensemble. _

_La cohabitation était assez désagréable depuis ces quelques semaines. Mais rien ne l'empêcher d'espérer encore. L'idée de notre hypothétique couple le faisait survivre. Sans ça, il n'aurait plus rien…_

_Mon cœur s'affolait alors que je sentais des lumières aveuglantes se poser sur mon visage… Néons d'hôpitaux. Il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable. J'entendais des voix. Celles de mon père, de ma mère, Gabriel . Jared aussi les entendait._

_Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je voulais avoir réellement le choix._

_Alors je le lui dis._

_Il rayonnait maintenant._

_Je lui laissais le soin de communiquer notre refus aux autres, aux gens encore vraiment vivants. Et il le fit avec fracas. J'étais presque fière._

O0°0O

Dans le couloir de Saint Mangouste, un vacarme assourdissant effraya les patients. Les fenêtres se mirent brusquement à battre entre les murs et certaines portes sortirent de leur gonds. Les néons éclatèrent en des milliers d'éclats de verres, tombant sur deux lits où deux jeunes d'environ dix huit ans étaient allongés. Un vague sourire illumina leurs traits. Ils étaient pourtant presque morts et leurs visages constamment figés depuis une quinzaine de jours.

Drago, Hermione, Théo et le médicomage Deschamps se ruèrent sur eux pour les protéger des éclats de verres, Drago protégeant son fils grâce au sortilège du bouclier qu'il maintenait autour du bambin.

Puis tout cessa, aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé. Les médicomages se ruèrent sur leurs patients pour voir si les débris de verres les avaient touchés. Maxime observa Layla et Jared qui souriaient toujours mais n'avaient pas ouvert les yeux. Théo les scruta également alors que Drago allait récupérer son fils qui pleurait au sol. Hermione poussa un long soupir et Théo éclata de rire. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, se demandant s'il devenait fou. Il n'y avait aucune raison de rire, mais il ne pouvait apparemment pas se retenir. Son rire était nerveux, incontrôlé et incontrôlable. Il posa avec douceur sa main sur le front de son fils et sourit.

« Au moins, on a compris…

- Compris quoi ? S'enquit Hermione, qui justement ne saisissait pas du tout quelle mouche piquait son ami.

- On va les ramener dans leur chambre. Ils ne veulent pas de cette opération. Alors, nous non plus… »

O0°0O

Layla fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, le lendemain matin. Jared lui avait transmis toute son énergie pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller. Ses muscles endoloris lui faisait mal mais elle fut heureuse de les retrouver. Elle resta de longues minutes le regard rivé au plafond, puis tourna la tête vers Jared qui n'avait pas encore ouvert un œil. L'expérience de la veille l'avait épuisé.

Layla étira doucement chacun de ses membres avant de se redresser dans son lit, une douleur lancinante à la tête. Elle craqua un peu, sa colonne vertébrale semblait hurler son mal et elle retint un gémissement de souffrance. Elle inspira profondément avant de se relever à nouveau, prête à affronter la douleur cette fois. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le sol froid. Elle ne portait qu'une blouse et un courant d'air glacé s'y faufila. Elle réprima un frisson.

Un seul mètre à franchir et il lui parut insurmontable. Mais avec courage - le courage des Gryffondor - elle se mit debout et tituba jusqu'au lit de Jared où elle s'écroula. Elle le poussa un peu pour se faire de la place.

Il l'avait aidée à se réveiller et elle s'obligea à faire la même chose. Son corps se posa près du sien. Il était froid et pâle. Comme un mort. Les doigts de Layla se glissèrent sur son front - qui était plus chaud, trop chaud même sans doute. Elle caressa ses cheveux mal peignés, se demandant bêtement quelle tête elle devait avoir. Elle avait l'impression - le souvenir même - d'une brosse dans ses cheveux quand elle était endormie, et de sa grand-mère qui lui chuchotait quelques petits mots dès que son grand-père - qui aurait trouvé ridicule de parler à quelqu'un qui dormait - tournait la tête.

« Jared ? »

La voix de Layla était rauque et enrouée et elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à prononcer convenablement le prénom du jeune homme.

Elle était encore étrangement fatiguée, et appuya son visage contre le torse de Jared, après avoir relevé la couverture pour en avoir un peu et ne pas attraper froid. Le corps de Jared se réchauffa à son contact et elle s'endormit peu à peu, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

O0°0O

Les familles Weasley et Potter arrivèrent en nombre dans la salle d'attente de Sainte-Mangouste. Alex semblait un peu angoissé. Pour la première fois depuis la crise de Layla, il allait la voir… Elle dormirait bien sûr, on l'avait prévenu, mais il avait quand même envie de voir si elle allait bien.

Les Malefoy, et Théo étaient assis dans la même salle d'attente et Hermione se leva d'un bond pour les accueillir. Harry l'enlaça et soupira.

« Toujours rien de nouveau ? »

Elle fit signe que non. Mais les cernes qui s'épanouissaient sous son regard expliquaient les choses à sa place. Drago et Théo se levèrent à son tour pour saluer tout le monde. Hermione regarda Alex en souriant, et lui proposa gentiment.

« Tu veux la voir ? »

Il acquiesça timidement et Agathe, Franck et Victoire se concertèrent du regard avant de demander à leur tour.

« On peut nous aussi ? »

Hermione acquiesça en leur désignant la porte de la chambre de Layla et Jared d'un signe de tête. Les quatre adolescents s'avancèrent alors que les adultes engageaient une conversation.

Agathe poussa rapidement la porte, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit et se rua à l'intérieur. Ils se figèrent sur le seuil en découvrant les corps entremêlés de Layla et Jared qui dormaient sur le même lit.

Le manque de réactivité des adolescents alerta Théo qui s'avança vers la porte à son tour et observa à travers l'encadrement. Un instant ébahi, il se figea avant de s'exclamer.

« Elle s'est réveillée ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes accoururent vers la porte et se stoppèrent sur le seuil. Alex maugréa :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans son lit ? »

Sa fureur rentrée était palpable et Layla ouvrit doucement les yeux. Hermione se rua sur elle.

« Ma chérie ! Ça va ? »

L'adolescente s'étira, ses os craquant douloureusement. Théo alla chercher le médicomage et Drago s'approcha à son tour de sa fille, Lucius et Narcissa le suivant de peu.

« Comment vas-tu, Layla ?

- Je… »

Sa voix était rauque à nouveau et elle dut se racler la gorge à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir articuler.

« Je vais… bien. Mentit-elle. J'ai un peu mal partout… »

Elle se tourna doucement vers Jared, et Alex marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante. Layla fit virevolter son regard vers lui, menaçante.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'être jaloux, imbécile. »

Elle baissa les yeux et chuchota.

« Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi ne se réveille t-il pas ? »

Hermione la serra contre elle.

« Ils auraient dû se réveiller en même temps, non ? Supposa Narcissa avec un rictus inquiet.

- Oui… Que s'est il passé ? Demanda Drago à sa fille.

- Je… Il m'a donné assez de force pour me réveiller. Je pensais qu'en restant près de lui… Il se réveillerait lui aussi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Soupira-t-elle, les larmes lui brouillant déjà la vue.

- C'est vous qui avez empêcher l'opération ? L'interrogea Lucius.

- Non. Grimaça Layla. Jared… enfin, je lui ai dit de le faire… »

Un court silence suivit cette information.

« Comment ça tu lui as dit ? Bredouilla Théo en entrant avec le médicomage Deschamps.

- Je… Nous étions comme… connecté pendant tout le temps où nous étions dans le coma. J'avais accès à tous ses souvenirs, à toutes ses pensées, comme il avait accès aux miennes. Alors, quand on a compris ce que vous alliez faire… »

Alex marmonna :

« Tu n'as pas voulu ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, hésitante, presque craintive de sa réaction.

« Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. C'est le genre de choses qui doit se faire au bon moment. Quand je… quand on s'en sentira capable. Quand je n'aurais plus aucun doute sur… nous. Enfin… »

Elle comprit qu'elle avait mal formulé sa phrase en voyant un rictus gêné se dessiner sur le visage de Franck, d'angoisse sur celui d'Agathe, de surprise sur celui de Victoire. Mais plus encore, c'est le masque de tristesse de celui d'Alex qui la marqua.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu doutes ? Articula-t-il, la rage déformant presque chaque mots.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de douter. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement, agacée d'avoir cette conversation dans un moment pareil devant tant de personnes que ça ne concernait en rien et plus encore devant Jared.

- Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas t'en vouloir ? Parce que là je trouve des milliers de raisons de le faire ! La première étant que tu étais allongée près de lui. »

Agathe se tourna vers son cousin pour le fusiller du regard. Franck baissa la tête vers le sol et Victoire rougit légèrement. Layla jaugea Alex du regard, méprisante dans sa colère.

« Il est sur un lit d'hôpital. Je resterai près de lui tant qu'il en aura besoin. Et si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles. »

Sa voix claqua. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Alex qui semblait en pleine réflexion un instant. Finalement, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre. Layla esquissa un sourire, le remerciant silencieusement. Il répondit à son sourire en souriant – de façon forcée. Il acceptait de rester, et ça la comblait. Elle chuchota finalement :

« Merci… »

O0°0O

Pendant près d'une semaine, Layla resta à l'hôpital au chevet de Jared qui n'ouvrait toujours pas un œil. Alex aussi restait près de lui… Pour elle avant tout. Il parlait souvent de l'opération qui leur permettrait d'être en couple sans entrave. Elle ne disait mot. Tant que Jared ne serait pas réveillé, elle ne donnerait aucune réponse. Ce ne serait pas juste son choix. C'était une décision qu'ils se devaient de prendre ensemble.

Appuyée contre le lit de Jared, son visage contre les draps, le bas du corps sur une chaise, Layla dormait à demi. Ses doigts serraient ceux de Jared.

Quand il les bougea, elle ne le sentit pas.

Jared ouvrit doucement les yeux, étonné par la trop forte lumière de la chambre qui l'aveugla. Son regard se posa rapidement sur la jeune fille à son chevet. Elle n'était pas retournée en cours juste pour lui. Son regard parcourut la pièce, et un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il remarqua qu'Alex n'était pas là. Il n'aurait pas supporté ses réflexions cette fois… Il entendait chaque mot qu'il prononçait dans son sommeil, et n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Alex tente d'influencer le choix de Layla. Bien évidement, si elle choisissait l'opération, ce serait d'abord pour lui…

Sa main se leva légèrement et il retint un grognement de douleur. Puis, avec délicatesse, il caressa les boucles blondes de Layla pour la réveiller.

L'adolescente poussa un soupir de plaisir alors qu'une toute nouvelle électricité emplissait la chambre toute blanche. Il sourit à nouveau alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

« Bonjour… Bien dormi ? Ironisa-t-elle face à l'étrange situation.

- Assez… » articula-t-il difficilement, sa voix se brisant sur chaque syllabe.

Elle se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien. Il comprit qu'elle souhaitait parler, de tout ce qu'ils savaient l'un sur l'autre alors qu'ils auraient tant voulu se cacher certaines choses.

« J'ai… J'ai eu très très peur pour toi. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant. Merci de m'avoir aidée à me réveiller.

- Tu y serais arrivée sans moi. Quoi que sans moi… tu n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'y arriver. Tu serais en bonne santé, dans les bras de ton… fiancé ?

- Je n'ai pas encore accepté. Rappela-t-elle avec amertume.

- Tu l'as congédié avec brutalité. Lui avouer que nous avions fait l'amour toi et moi en pleine demande en mariage ? Ce n'est pas conseillé normalement.

- Nous n'avons rien de gens normaux. Sourit-elle. Et puis… ta perte de contrôle au ministère… C'est aussi de ma faute. Si j'avais été plus calme au moment où c'est arrivé, nous n'aurions eu aucun problème. Nous serions toujours à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Je serais en train de réviser mes ASPIC, parce que c'est dans moins d'un mois…

- Tu as fini ton dossier. Dit-il simplement alors qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard, se demandant comment il le savait. Je t'entendais écrire. C'était assez agréable de t'écouter lire certains passages à haute voix. Surtout ceux où tu parlais des Mangemorts. Tu les rends un peu trop humains selon moi.

- Mon père et mon grand père en sont. Rappela-t-elle. En ont été, plus précisément. Et il n'est pas question que je les enfonce d'avantage. Certains avaient des raisons qui poussent à….

- Controverses. Conclut-il. Je sais, tu me l'as lu… »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux et elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa main. Puis elle engagea une autre conversation.

« Toutes ces filles…

- Désolé. Marmonna-t-il. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça…

- Je le sais. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir forcé à vivre comme ça… Et je te déteste de les avoir parfois appelées par mon prénom. »

Il baissa les yeux, rougissant. Elle le rassura d'un sourire.

« Nous avons tous les deux fait des erreurs. Moi avec Alex, la première fois. Toi avec toutes ses filles. Ensemble lors de notre… seule nuit ensemble. Nous avons fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Elles ne sont pas impossibles à rattraper… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée. Les Weasley et les Potter apparurent, comme tous les vendredi soir - après les cours. Ils se figèrent en remarquant que Jared était réveillé. Théo se rua sur son fils, un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'exclama :

« Tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ?

- À peine quelques minutes. » Chuchota Layla en se levant, lâchant la main de Jared.

Leurs doigts vides les brûlaient un peu et elle s'avança vers Alex. Il attrapa sa main à son tour, et Jared détourna mécaniquement le regard.

Le médicomage s'approcha de lui et l'ausculta avec douceur en lui posant quelques questions sur son état, sur ses blessures et sur ses souvenirs - qui semblaient intactes.

« Avez-vous entendu les gens parler pendant votre… coma ? Comme Miss Malefoy ?

- Oui. Grimaça-t-il en jetant un regard assassin à Alex qui baissa les yeux.

- Parfait. Et… Pour l'opération ? Nous nous demandions si vous étiez d'accord pour la faire. Au cas où il vous arrive autre chose, ce sera moins dangereux pour Miss Malefoy. Vous pourriez y réfléchir. »

Jared n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cette éventualité. Elle lui donnait presque envie d'accepter l'opération juste pour ne plus faire de mal à Layla. Il sembla réfléchir alors qu'un silence de plomb s'installait dans la chambre. Le médicomage sentit qu'il n'aurait pas dû aborder le sujet mais il était déjà trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Jared plongea alors son regard étrangement perdu dans celui de Layla. Elle tenta de le regarder sans ciller mais - pour une fois - en fut simplement incapable. Elle comprit ce qu'il allait lui demander avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Son esprit se dégourdit alors à une allure folle et un million de pensées la traversèrent au même instant - pendant une seconde à peine.

Elle se rendit compte que malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, il lui demandait encore son avis et se souciait peu de son propre bonheur tant qu'elle était heureuse. Elle s'interrogea également : pourquoi était elle incapable de faire de même ? Pourquoi – semblait-il - était-il prêt à faire toutes ces concessions alors qu'elle ne semblait pas capable d'en faire une seule ?

Elle songea aussi à Alex qui derrière elle, à vingt centimètres à peine, respirait plus fort, comme s'il se doutait déjà que les prochaines minutes seraient décisives.

Elle pensa finalement à ce petit plus en elle qui vivait près de son cœur, qui battait peut-être - qu'en savait elle ? - et se demanda à quoi il ressemblait. Elle se dit aussi immédiatement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se poser cette question, que c'était comme de vouloir connaître le secret le plus intime et gênant d'un personne inconnue…

Certaines choses se devaient de demeurer un mystère. C'était peut-être ça la magie en fin de compte ? Quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait n'y voir, ni toucher mais qui, au fond de chaque sorcier, battait comme le cœur palpitant d'un nouveau-né.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait Jared. Et qu'elle aimait Alex. Que l'amour qu'elle éprouver pour l'un n'avait rien de semblable avec celui qu'elle éprouvait pour l'autre. Jared était celui qui allumait le brasier. Alex était là pour le contrôler quand il s'enflammait, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas l'éteindre. Et l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre… Comme le cœur et le corps n'allaient pas sans l'âme. David Herbert Lawrence avait dit un jour que la vie n'était supportable que lorsque le corps et l'âme vivaient en parfaite harmonie.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Layla devait réellement choisir, sans possibilité de se défiler, de partir loin, de vivre encore un peu avec les deux…

Alors qu'elle pensait à tout ça, la voix grave, chaude, plus rauque que d'habitude de Jared lui parvint. Les méandres de ses pensées se ternirent peu à peu alors qu'il lui posait enfin une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Alors, veux-tu de cette opération ? »

**_Note de l'auteur: re-niark-niark-niark-résumant-la-situation xD Ralala, comment j'suis horrible ! Vous aurez donc les deux versions du choix de Layla à l'épilogue... à vous de choisir celle que vous préférez ^^' J'posterai demain en début d'aprèm... et lundi rentrée --' [là tout de suite, j'veux mourir rien que d'y penser xD]_**

**_Ensuite, merci de tout vos reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'suis contente ^^ Comme dit Chocolatine, j'vais sortir par la grande porte xD ça fait drôle rien que d'y penser ! En espérant en avoir autant pour celui ci ... qui est quand meme le dernier... =S (enfin il reste l'épilogue mais vous comprenez...)_**

**_BisOus bisOus, Reviews Reviews_**

**_Kitty_**


	31. Epilogue

_**Note de l'auteur: Je n'ai pas choisis la fin la plus juste... Je n'ai pas choisit celle que j'aurais dut choisir... J'n'ai pas vraiment choisit cette fin parce qu'elle vous plaira plus, mais surtout parce qu'elle me plait plus, parce que j'me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire et puis qu'elle me paraissait une fin plus logique. Mais j'ne crois pas que c'est ce que Layla aurait voulu au fond. Mais pour la première fois depuis le début de cette fic, j'me suis pas laisser faire par mon personnage =p**_

**_La musique est celle de Strereophonic : Maybe Tomorrow, une chanson que j'adore..._**

**_Sur ce...Bonne lecture ^^ [et un merci tout particulier à Chocolatine de m'avoir corrigé cette partie 2 !]_**

_**Epilogue**_

_**15 ans plus tard, France, Périgord, Sarlat.**_

_"I look around at a beautiful life  
I been the upper side of down; been the inside of out but we breathe, we breathe  
I wanna a breeze and an open mind  
I wanna swim in the ocean, wanna take my time for me, it's all free"_

Jared Nott posa son thermos de café sur la table de la cuisine en jurant. Il en avait renversé une bonne partie sur la table. Il était en retard au travail, comme tous les matins, et ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir… comme tous les matins. C'est avec une rapidité habituelle qu'il fit disparaître le liquide noirâtre de sa table qui redevint aussi blanche qu'au premier jour. Il sursauta en entendant une explosion à l'étage et leva les yeux au ciel. D'une voix rauque : il n'avait pas bu son café, il marmonna :

« Elle va m'achever… »

Il ne se pressa pas, habitué à ce vacarme assourdissant de si bon matin, prit sa sacoche abîmée, fourra son thermos et son déjeuner à l'intérieur, et l'accrocha par la anse au dossier de la chaise de la cuisine.

D'un pas d'une lenteur exagérée - comme s'il craignait finalement de le faire - il grimpa les marches menant à l'étage. Il parcourut d'un pas tout aussi précautionneux le couloir et s'approcha d'une des portes. Des petites lettres multicolores étaient accrochés à son battant, formant un prénom. Jared inspira profondément… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire exploser cette fois ? Il appuya sur la poignée et avec une légère impulsion, ouvrit la porte. Il se retint à grand peine de se mettre à hurler ou autre en voyant les planches d'un lit en morceau par terre, entre les poupées et les peluches animés.

Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, une fillette de cinq ans à peine lui adressa un sourire innocent et édenté.

« Eleanor Narcissa Nott ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? » Gronda-t-il, tentant d'insuffler à son ton la colère nécessaire.

L'exaspération pointait à chaque mot, et la petite fille haussa innocemment ses petites épaules. Ses boucles brunes remontèrent autour de son visage. Son regard d'un bleu orageux très foncé était étrangement fuyant et c'est avec un sourire attendri que Jared s'avança vers elle. Il se pencha en avant, s'arrêtant quand son visage fut à la même hauteur que celui d'Eleanor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Articula-t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas d'explosion le matin ! Je vais encore être en retard à cause de toi… »

Il songea que ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Layla n'était pas encore rentrée de son voyage en Inde… Il ne quitterait pas la maison tant qu'elle ne serait pas rentrée. Cependant, il se dit qu'il finirait pas poser Eleanor chez ses grands parents si la mère de l'enfant ne rentrait pas à temps.

« Le lit… commença Eleanor.

- Oui, Ely ? »

Il s'attendait encore à entendre une excuse minable. L'enfant avait toujours eu une drôle de façon de mentir. Ces histoires étaient toujours invraisemblables, et il se demanda comment elle ferait pour s'en sortir dans la vie s'il ne l'éduquait pas un peu sur les lois de l'omission dans la société actuelle.

« Le lit m'a attaquée. »

Jared fronça brièvement les sourcils, et ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus mi-amusé, mi-fier. Eleanor n'osa plus dire un mot et il finit par ébouriffer tendrement ses cheveux. Combien de fois avait-il fait lui-même exploser des objets sans le vouloir avant d'apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs ? Son père n'avait même pas dû compter. La fillette avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle quand elle prononça ces mots qu'il eut presque envie de la croire. Il tendit les bras vers elle et elle se blottit contre lui avec une moue très Malefoyienne que lui avait apprise son oncle Gabriel.

« Bon, papa réparera ça plus tard, petit monstre… Marmonna finalement Jared en observant les lieux.

- D'accord. Mais avant ce soir, hein ? Parce qu'il me faut un lit ! »

Il planta son regard dans le sien, surpris par le ton presque condescendant de la fillette. Elle cassait tout et voulait ensuite qu'il répare vite car ça l'arrangeait ?

Si le caractère Malefoy avait sauté une génération avec Layla, il était apparemment revenu chez Eleanor.

« Ou je peux dormir avec maman et toi ? » S'enquit-elle avec un sourire adorable.

Si adorable qu'il aurait pu accepter si Layla ne lui manquait pas tant. Entre ses voyages en tant qu'historienne et les siens en tant que garde spécial ministériel, ils ne se voyaient que trois ou quatre nuits par semaines. Et pas question de perdre une seconde dans ces cas-là. En général, il allait même jusqu'à poser les enfants chez leurs grands parents pour pouvoir profiter de la maison avec Layla. La cuisine étant leur pièce préférée, ils avaient du mal à accomplir leurs fantasmes si Eleanor était à la maison, et pouvait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre pour réclamer à manger.

Leur autre fille – Anaëlle - ne pouvait pas quitter son lit dont les barreaux étaient trop hauts. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque la concernant. De plus, elle ne possédait pas autant de pouvoirs que sa sœur qui à un an à peine était capable de transplaner d'une pièce à une autre. Eleanor était même apparue chez Hermione et Drago un jour alors que Layla la grondait pour échapper aux réprimandes de sa mère.

Pourtant ce jour-là, Jared ne pouvait déposer ses filles pour la soirée étant donné qu'il était censé les emmener chez leur grand-père paternel. Théo vérifiait l'évolution des pouvoirs de ses petites filles de très prêt et voulait contrôlait le gène des Belahans Jiwa sur Anaëlle.

La fillette, âgée de presque trois ans, ne possédait que 9900 Warrs contrairement à sa sœur qui en possédait 13000. Pourtant, Eleanor ne possédait pas le gène des Belahans Jiwa. Théo désirait savoir si Anaëlle l'avait hérité de ses parents, grands-parents et arrières-grands-parents.

Jared lâcha Eleanor en entendant Anaëlle pleurer dans la chambre d'à coté et s'empara de la main de son aînée pour la conduire jusqu'à sa petite sœur. La fillette était debout dans son lit à barreaux et hurlait à pleins poumons. Eleanor courut d'un pas sautillant vers sa petite sœur en braillant - presque aussi fort qu'elle :

« Chut, bébé ! Chut ! »

Jared étouffa un rire en se rapprochant du lit où l'enfant cessait doucement de pleurer en voyant son père arriver.

« Papa !

- Eh, Ana … » roucoula-t-il, un immense sourire sur les lèvres en prenant sa plus petite fille dans ses bras.

L'enfant lui colla un baiser assez poisseux dans le cou et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Eleanor le regard de haut - malgré sa taille d'un mètre à peine - alors qu'il faisait presque le double.

« Papa, tu es encore en retard. Remarqua-t-elle, condescendante comme toujours.

- Merci, ma puce. J'avais remarqué. »

Il se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'elle l'imiterait dans la seconde s'il se le permettait. Anaëlle posa son visage sur l'épaule de son papa, ses cheveux d'un noir ébène - ondulant sur la longueur, lui chatouillant la clavicule. Son regard d'un bleu si clair qu'il en paraissait gris scrutait un point imaginaire sur le sol alors qu'elle mettait son pouce dans sa bouche, le tétant mécaniquement. Eleanor se mit à sautiller dans les jambes de Jared en s'exclamant.

« Vu qu'il est tard, déjà, tu peux nous faire le petit-déjeuner, non ? »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, à son ton et Jared maugréa une insulte en anglais que l'enfant fit mine de ne pas comprendre, bien qu'elle l'eut déjà entendu de la bouche de son « tonton Gab ». Le regard moralisateur qu'elle lui lança aurait fait pâlir d'envie sa « mamie Mione », et Jared poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

« Bon, alors allons-y… »

De toute manière, il avait déjà presque une demi-heure de retard. Autant continuer comme ça…

Il transporta ses deux filles jusqu'à la cuisine où il leur prépara des tartines de Nutella, du jus - pour Ely,- et du lait au chocolat - pour Ana. Eleanor léchait méticuleusement le Nutella sans manger les tartines, s'en mettant sur les doigts, le pyjama et le visage. Anaëlle - plus propre que sa grande sœur - enlevait le chocolat avec son majeur -qu'elle portait ensuite à sa bouche sans faire une seule tache. Elle non plus ne mangea pas sa tartine.

Jared but un énième café, sa nouvelle drogue depuis que Layla, pendant sa première grossesse lui avait interdit de fumer sous peine de torture.

Il entendit un carillon. Le facteur. Il se pencha à la fenêtre, et l'air glacé vint lui fouetter le visage. En effet, l'accoutrement bleu et jaune ridicule de la Poste lui apparut, et il sortit en jetant un coup d'œil distrait à Eleanor qui tartinait les joues de sa sœur de Nutella. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et quitta la maison pour récupérer le courrier.

« Hello, Monsieur Nott ! »

Le facteur s'évertuait depuis quelques années déjà à lui dire quelques mots en anglais alors que Jared parlait parfaitement bien le français, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer.

« Bonjour, monsieur… » Marmonna-t-il donc, sans politesse superflue en s'emparant des quelques lettres et brochures publicitaires que le facteur tenait.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'effaça et il remonta sur son vélo en quittant les lieux. Jared observa le courrier. Factures, factures… La France avait ses défauts, les factures en faisant partie intégrante. Ils n'auraient rien eut à payer en vivant en Angleterre. Drago et Hermione leur avait offert une maison. Pas de loyer par conséquent… Mais ils aimaient vivre loin de leurs familles respectives. Ils les voyaient déjà trop souvent.

En un soupir, Jared rentra à nouveau à l'intérieur, surpris d'entendre des rires. Dont un qui n'appartenait pas à une de ces filles. Trop masculin et grave pour ça.

« Tonton Gabriel est là ! » brailla Eleanor en quittant son fauteuil pour enlacer le dit « tonton ».

Gabriel Malefoy - âgé de dix sept ans, vêtu de son uniforme de Poudlard adressa un vague sourire à Jared avant de prendre sa nièce dans ses bras pour la porter très haut dans le ciel. Le jeune homme était grand, élancé mais bien battit. Ses petites boucles brunes étaient humides - il sortait de la douche - et dégoulinaient sur son front pâle, masquant par intermittence ses yeux bleus magnifiques - identiques à ceux de sa sœur.

« Tu n'as pas cours, toi ? S'enquit Jared en prenant un ton sévère qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- J'ai Soins aux créatures Magiques… Ennuyeux à mourir. Et j'ai un match demain alors je prends ma journée… »

Un sourire railleur vint orner ses lèvres et Jared leva les yeux au ciel.

« Depuis quand as-tu besoin de repos ?

- Ma petite amie est épuisante ! » Persifla Gabriel.

Jared ne put retenir un rire cette fois devant tant de minauderie purement Malefoyiennes.

« Une nouvelle ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

- Ouais… Encore une. Une vraie bombe… »

Il parut rêveur un instant mais finit par se reprendre.

« Où est Lay ?

- Toujours en Inde. Elle est en retard… Marmonna Jared avec une moue exaspérée, mais habituée.

- Je peux m'occuper des petites si tu veux. Proposa gentiment - ou plutôt avec manipulation - Gabriel.

- Non, tu vas en cours toi. Sinon, tes parents vont me tuer. Ils sont profs… tu ne peux pas espérer sécher les cours sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ! »

Gabriel haussa nerveusement les épaules avant de soupirer.

« Ok, j'y vais… Vous passerez voir le match de demain ? Serpentard contre Serdaigle … Je serais sans doute sacré meilleur batteur du siècle !

- Le moins fair-play également si je ne me trompe… Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard.

- Mon cerveau est mille fois mieux que celui d'un Serpentard ! Se vanta Gabriel, amusé.

- Traite-moi d'idiot pendant que tu y es ! »

Gabriel étouffa un rire avant de reposer sa nièce sur son siège.

« Bon. Je vais y aller. On se voit ce soir au Manoir de toute façon, non ?

- Oui, comme toujours. Grogna Jared, guère enthousiaste à l'idée d'un énième repas chez les Malefoy. On arrivera un peu tard par contre…

- Vous allez voir Théo, c'est ça ? Pour Ana ?

- Oui. Soupira Jared. Allez, file en cours maintenant… »

Gabriel fit la moue, mais sans plus de prières de la part de son beau frère, embrassa le front d'Ely, puis celui d'Ana avant de disparaître en transplanant. Eleanor se leva d'un bond et se mit à sautiller.

« Tu restes avec nous alors aujourd'hui, papa ?

- Non, Ely… Si maman ne… »

Il cessa de parler et un bref sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'une vague d'électricité transperçait l'atmosphère. Eleanor - habituée à la Tekanan di Asmara - sourit elle aussi alors que la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrait et qu'une voix annonçait déjà :

« Je suis en retard ! »

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années apparut et Ana sauta de son siège pour se blottir dans ses bras. Layla avait perdu ses joues trop rondes, arborant néanmoins des formes plus avantageuses encore qu'à dix sept ans tout en restant assez mince.

« Maman ! Maman… Commença Eleanor en ayant des tas de choses à lui raconter. J'ai fait exploser mon lit ! Hier, ma maîtresse m'a dit que j'étais drôlement intelligente… Papa a encore été méchant avec le facteur ! Papi Lucius m'a fait voir plein de vieilles photos de vous hier soir quand j'étais chez lui ! Et mamie Mione a dit que…

- Ely ! Coupa Layla dans un éclat de rire. C'est bon, ma puce… Tu as toute la journée pour me raconter tout ce que tu as fait pendant ces trois derniers jours. Reprend ta respiration entre chaque phrase, mon ange. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur le front pâle de la fillette avant de prendre son autre fille dans ses bras.

« Et toi, rien à raconter ? »

Anaëlle sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes mais finit par gesticuler pour faire signe que non. Eleanor s'accrocha à la jambe de sa mère alors que celle-ci s'avançait vers Jared. L'électricité les désarçonna comme au premier jour, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient après avoir été séparés plus de quelques heures. Et comme toujours, ils attendirent la limite de la perte de contrôle pour s'embrasser. C'était plus drôle quand c'était dangereux. Limite de risque. Jared posa ses lèvres sur celles de son épouse, doucement d'abord, puis avec fougue. Eleanor regarda soigneusement ailleurs en prenant une moue dégoûtée - très Malefoyienne toujours. Anaëlle, se contenta de rire dans les bras de sa mère.

Jared embrassa Layla à en perdre haleine pendant une longue minute avant de s'éloigner - avant de ne plus rien contrôler. Layla lui adressa un sourire d'une sensualité mesurée et il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, le regard flamboyant. Et dire qu'il leur faudrait attendre des heures avant d'être au lit - ou ailleurs - tous les deux.

« Je crois qu'on devrait laisser les petites chez les Malefoy ce soir… Proposa-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Ce ne serait pas responsable du tout ! Remarqua Layla avec un rictus moqueur.

- Et depuis quand sommes-nous raisonnables ? »

Layla fit mine de réfléchir avant d'embrasser à nouveau son mari.

« Ok, ne soyons pas raisonnables. » minauda-t-elle finalement.

Anaëlle et Eleanor échangèrent un regard. Et encore une nuit à embêter Papi Lucius et Mamie Cissa jusqu'à la crise de nerfs ! Ou peut-être leurs parents les laisseraient-ils à Hermione et Drago, et dans ce cas ce serait beaucoup moins drôle. Papi Drago perdait plus facilement patience et les envoyait au lit beaucoup trop tôt. Bien évidemment, leur Tonton Gabriel les installait alors devant la télé dans la chambre d'amis, et ils passaient des heures entières à regarder des dessins animés jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'écroulent de fatigue. Avec leur Papi Théo, c'était souvent plus instructif. Il leur racontait des tas d'histoires sur la magie, sur les Belahans Jiwa et ce genre de choses.

Crise de nerfs, dessins animés ou histoires ? C'était presque trop complexe de faire un choix. Mais le visage rouge de Lucius apparut à Eleanor. Elle aimait tellement l'embêter celui-là que n'importe quelle histoire ou film ne dépasserait jamais ce plaisir. Anaëlle semblait d'accord avec sa grande sœur car un sourire sadique se posa sur ses lèvres.

Layla fronça les sourcils en les observant.

« Et pas de bêtises chez papi et mamie cette fois, les filles ! Pas d'eau dans le lit de papi avant qu'il n'y aille comme la dernière fois. Ni de terre dans son verre. Ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre ! Clair ? »

Eleanor plissa le front avec un rictus presque déçu. Puis son visage s'éclaira - comme si elle avait une idée.

« Même pas de dentifrice à la place du shampoing de mamie Cy ? » grimaça-t-elle comme si c'était une brillante idée.

Sa mère se contenta d'un regard glacial et son père étouffa un rire presque complice. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre avant de faire la moue. Il embrassa Layla à pleine bouche, posa ses lèvres sur le front d'Anaëlle puis enlaça Eleanor en la faisant virevolter quelques instants.

« Je suis en retard. J'y vais. On se retrouve chez papa ?

- Ouais, chez Théo. À dix-sept heures. » Répéta Layla avec une correction inutile.

Jared prit sa sacoche, son manteau, embrassa Layla une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Sa femme le regarda sortir avant de se retourner vers ses filles.

« Puis je te poser une question, Ana ? Une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que je suis là.

- Oui, maman. Acquiesça lentement Annabeth.

- Pourquoi as-tu du chocolat sur les joues ? »

O0°0O

Layla s'installa sur le canapé du salon avec son téléphone, Anaëlle et Eleanor jouant par terre en regardant la télévision d'un œil distrait. Leurs poupées semblaient plus intéressantes que la mort du Roi Lion. Layla composa rapidement le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

« Agathe ?

- Tu es enfin rentrée ! » S'exclama la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil, comme si Layla l'avait faite attendre.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis qu'elle s'était mariée à Franck, Agathe était toujours pressée en toute circonstances. Ils avaient eu trois fils: Philip, James et Harry âgés respectivement de huit, sept et six ans, tous trois extrêmement turbulents. Ils passaient tellement de temps à faire des bêtises qu'Agathe passait la plupart de ses journées à ramasser, ranger, ou réparer après eux. Layla observa Eleanor. Elle aussi passait son temps à tout casser… Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Alors que les trois fils d'Agathe et Franck aimaient simplement rendre leurs parents fous.

Victoire s'était mariée également à un joueur de Quidditch, fils d'un ancien ami au Trio d'Or, Olivier Dubois : Adam Dubois. Ils avaient eu trois enfants: Alan et William, jumeaux de quatre ans - purs Weasley dans l'âme, et Flora - six ans - qui semblait toujours dégoûtée par tout, et prenait des airs de princesse. Exaspérante à tout point de vue.

Et puis, il y avait Alexander, que Layla n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Il l'évitait toujours… Depuis leur « séparation ». Elle avait juste refusé l'opération… sans penser que ça détruirait leur couple. Elle n'avait pas voulu choisir entre la mort d'une partie d'elle-même - son âme - ou la partie d'une autre - son cœur, mais en refusant de se séparer de ce qui la liait à Jared, elle l'avait inconsciemment choisi. Mais elle était heureuse comme ça, n'aurait pu avoir la même vie sans Jared… Une vie pleine d'amour - mais aussi de haine, car ils n'étaient que très rarement d'accord sur certaines choses. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Mais comme disait Drago, chaque véritable histoire d'amour avait un fond de haine. L'histoire de Layla et Jared était faite de ça. Ils s'aimaient comme ils le pouvaient, avec leurs souvenirs, leurs passés, leurs regrets… sur un fondement de haine aussi de ne pas avoir réellement eu le choix. Mais ils s'aimaient.

Et Layla savait - ou du moins pensait car elle n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui - qu'Alex était heureux. Après leur rupture, Alice Londubat - la jumelle de Franck - avait été là pour lui, pour le réconforter. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas si inintéressante que ça et l'avait épousée quelques années plus tard. Il était joueur de Quidditch - dans une équipe régionale - et elle travaillait pour le Chicaneur. Ils élevaient ensemble cinq enfants. Hope, Grace et Pearl, des triplées de sept ans, et deux garçons Dustin - quatre ans - et Tyler - un an. Ils semblaient heureux en ménage, mais Layla ne les voyait que très peu.

Contre toute attente, Megan faisait partie de leur vie. Elle n'avait rien eu de l'ex-petite-amie jalouse, contrairement à Alex. Elle s'était fiancée à un docteur, avait eu une fille, Manon, cinq ans, très amie avec Eleanor - mais avait rompu et l'élevait seule. Jared disait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se caser au fond, qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne…

Elle entendait Agathe réprimander Philip à l'autre bout du fil car il avait cassé un balai apparemment. Elle dut retenir un rire, et tenta de suivre le méandre des conversations du couple et de leurs enfants en ayant l'impression que sa meilleure amie aurait dû raccrocher. Elle sourit en observant ses filles jouer, ravie d'avoir des enfants si calmes - malgré quelques explosions - jusqu'à ce qu'Eleanor ne fasse voler la poupée de sa sœur à travers la pièce, ce qui fit pleurer la plus jeune.

« Je dois raccrocher ! » dit-elle simplement sans attendre de réponse.

Eleanor adressa un sourire d'excuse à sa mère avant de se lever en traînant les pieds pour aller récupérer le jouet de sa sœur qui pleurait toujours.

« Tiens ! » dit-elle simplement en lui tendant la poupée.

Layla ne quitta pas des yeux ses filles qui se défiaient du regard. Comme toujours, Anaëlle obéit à sa grand sœur et serra sa poupée contre elle. Eleanor se retourna vers sa mère avec un sourire fier.

Pas de doute, elles avaient bien du sang Malefoy.

O0°0O

« Regardez-moi cette petite puce comme elle grandit vite ! » Gazouilla Théodore Nott sous le regard railleur de son fils.

Théo était si gaga que c'en était effrayant. Il portait Anaëlle en riant et tenait la main d'Eleanor. Jared et Layla échangèrent un sourire. Étant donné qu'il avait vu ses petites-filles trois jours plus tôt, elles n'avaient pas dû prendre plus d'un millimètre - et encore ! Jared serra la main de Layla dans la sienne alors que Théo posait deux verres où reposait un liquide : la potion du baromètre.

Eleanor par habitude, s'empara du verre, et s'exclama d'une voix de bébé - ordinairement utilisé comme arme d'envoûtement sur ses grands-parents et arrières-grands-parents.

« Moi d'abord ?

- Bien sûr, ma puce ! » Approuva Théo avec un sourire attendri devant l'adorable - ou manipulatrice - fillette.

En quelques minutes à peine, Théo rassura Jared et Layla concernant l'évolution des pouvoirs d'Eleanor, puis d'Annaëlle. Après que la plus jeune se soit calmée - elle n'aimait pas vraiment la sensation étrange qu'elle ressentait avec le sort du Baromètre, son grand père entreprit de rechercher le gène des Belahans Jiwa, sans grand espoir.

Après trois générations successives, il se doutait bien que le gène avait dû disparaître pour bien longtemps. Il avait été déçu en voyant qu'Eleanor ne le possédait pas, contrairement à Jared et Layla qui étaient très heureux pour elle. Choisir l'amour de sa vie était beaucoup plus simple au fond que de l'avoir en naissant.

Anaëlle enfonça son pouce dans sa bouche alors que Théo lui lançait un sort. Il visita son buste, passant mentalement derrière la peau, puis derrière chaque organe, voyant des détails que même les moldus avec leurs machines ultra-performantes ne pouvaient voir. Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa progression et fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de quitter le corps de l'enfant qui le regarda en souriant, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, comme si elle savait déjà - bien avant lui - qu'elle était différente.

Eleanor s'installa à coté de sa sœur sur le canapé familial et Annabeth allongea sa tête contre ses jambes. L'aînée caressa doucement les cheveux de la benjamine.

Théo se tourna vers les parents des fillettes qui le regardaient étrangement avant de balbutier, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle a le gène. »

Jared se figea et Layla blêmit très légèrement. La main de son époux serra plus fort la sienne, et elle sentit son alliance sous ses doigts. Après tout… pourquoi pas ? Au fond, elle avait toujours eu le choix. Elle aurait pu s'éloigner de Jared, se débarrasser de ce gène maintenant que c'était possible.

Et Anaëlle aurait le choix. Qui que soit ce garçon à l'autre bout du monde - ou sur le palier d'à coté - qui était fait pour elle, Anaëlle aurait le choix. Le choix de l'aimer ou de le détester. De vivre avec lui ou d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Une petite ablation et se serait fini… Alors pourquoi pas ? Ça lui compliquerait peut-être un peu la vie, mais une personne de plus serait à ses cotés pour l'éternité…

Jared songea exactement à la même chose et passa négligemment son bras par-dessus les épaules de sa femme, de sa Belahan Jiwa. Avec un coup d'œil à cette dernière, un vague sourire illumina son visage et il scruta sa fille qui souriait - comprenant tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Il rit finalement, comme si la situation était drôle. Layla le suivit de peu, et d'une même voix ils s'exclamèrent :

« Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! »

**Note de l'auteur: Et voilà, la boucle est bouclée. Si quelqu'un veut faire la vie de la petite Anaelle... J'vous laisse ^^ [avec droit de veto de moi bien évidemment mais j'pense que ce serait assez intéressant de voir quelqu'un ne pas choisir son belahan jiwa ! D'ailleurs j'ai une scène avec ces deux soeurs là, j'la mettrai peut etre sur mon blOg] Tout ça pour dire que la légende des Belahans Jiwa n'est plus forcément ma propriété à partir de maintenant ! lOl **

**Ensuite, je sais que certains n'apprécient pas trop qu'il y ait une deuxième fin... Par conséquent, je ne posterais pas celle avec Alex =S Ceux qui veulent tout de même la lire peuvent me la demander sur mon adresse mail qui est sur ma page de profil et je vous l'enverrai ^^' [doit bien y avoir deux/trois fans d'alex nan ? xD] J'vais poster par contre un ptit article sur Anaelle et Eleanor dans la journée !**

**Voilà, sinOn, j'espère que cette fin vous aura plu et que je ne vous aurais déçu à aucun moment... ^^ J'attend avec impatience vos reviews qui me feront peut être atteindre l'exceptionnel 800 que j'attends. Ce serait un peu la plus belle révérence que j'souhaite... donc... Reviews Reviews ! ^^**

**Ensuite, comme vous le savez, Belahan Jiwa était ma dernière fic en tant que KittySee. Même si je vous dévoilerais pas mon nouveau pseudo, j'espère que certains d'entre vous me reconnaitrons -ou du moins liront mes fics. Je sais que certains ne comprennent pas ce choix, mais j'ai envie de repartir à zéro et de refaire mes preuves, de vérifié si j'ai vraiment un certain talent, de savoir que vous ne lisez pas mes fics juste parce que c'est mon pseudo... Bref, j'crois que c'est pour ça que ça me ferait bien rire que certains découvrent qui se cache derrière mon nOuveau-mOi, ou lisent mes fics sans le découvrir, mais juste parce que ça leur plait vraiment ^^ **

**J'me sens toute drôle de faire ça... Les adieux, j'les prévoyais même pas avant d'être marié/trois enfants xD enfin, adulte quOi, quand j'aurai plus l'temps d'écrire... Mais j'le fais là pour d'autres raisons plus étranges... Alors, bon... J'espère que vous vous souviendrez de mes fics, que d'autres les liront aussi (j'continuerais à regarder mes reviews), que je ne vous aurais pas déçu dans une seule d'elle, que vous les avez toutes appréciés... **

**Sur ce, j'vous dit tous un gros au revoir, un gros j'vous aime, un gros merci d'm'avoir lu, et puis voilà... ^^ Sans oublier : Vive le CSANJ !!!!! =D**

**Et pour la dernière fois : BisOus BisOus, Reviews Reviews...**

**Kitty... ^^**


	32. bOnus années 1997 à 2000

**HellOo ! **

**J'ai enfin réussi à le faiiire ! mdr Réunir toutes les scènes bOnus déjà écrites & écrire toutes celles que j'imaginais encOr' mais que j'avais eu la flemme d'écrire ! A vrai dire, le fait que plusieurs me relancent depuis plusieurs mois -et que je n'arrête pas de repousser l'écriture de ces scènes...- m'a encOuragé à finalement le faire ! Il y'avait 8 scènes... Il y'en a désormais 17. Certaines dOnt je vous avais parfois parlé... que j'avais dit devoir écrire... & bOn maintenant que c'est fait... C'est FAIT ! mdr Vu le nombre de quasi harceleur [y'en a qui doivent se sentir visés là hein !? =p] ... j'espère que ça vous plaira & que je n'ai rien oublié... ^^' vOus pouvez remercier MaryTherese -qui m'a encOr' parlé de BJ pas plus tard qu'avant hier... lOl J'avoue que c'est elle qui m'a vraiment fOrcé à m'y remettre ainsi que plusieurs autres...**

**Sur ces mOts... bOnne Lecture ! **

**Belahan Jiwa - _Tekanan di Asmara..._ [Scène bOnus des années Hermione-Drago]**

**1er**** Septembre 1997. **

Hermione Granger colla son front à la vitre glacé du Poudlard Express qui se déplaçait à travers les paysages anglais vers l'Écosse -et son école. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle ne semblait pas impatiente à l'idée d'étudier encore de nouvelles formes de magie, ou encore de discuter avec ses amis qui chahutaient autour d'elle. Harry et Ginny était en pleine séance de bécotage, sous le regard courroucé mais impuissant de Ron qui discutait en même temps avec Luna et Neville. Hermione ne participait pas à la conversation.

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, elle ressentait une étrange pression au niveau du cœur, comme si celui-ci ne battait plus. Elle savait bien sûr que c'était impossible mais cette impression ne la quittait pas. Et maintenant qu'elle était assise dans ce train… ça s'accentuait. Elle qui n'avait jamais cru aux impressions -nébuleuses- elle se retrouvait à penser que ce mauvais pressentiment avait bien une raison d'être.

« J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air… » Murmura-t-elle finalement en se levant, sous les regards surpris de ses amis.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de la rattraper ou de lui poser une quelconque question qu'elle se retrouva dans le couloir séparant les multiples cabines des élèves. Elle avança un peu, se déplaçant sans voir les autres. La pression sur son cœur s'accentua encore et encore.

_Puis plus rien. _

Elle releva les yeux en le remarquant, croisant celui d'un autre élève. Sa vision se troubla alors qu'une bouffée de désir lui torturait le bas ventre. Elle dut se raccrocher au mur d'une cabine alors que son regard englobait enfin tout le couloir. Drago Malefoy lui faisait face, des cernes sous les yeux, l'air aussi épuisé… aussi vide qu'elle. Elle eut envie de lui sauter dessus à proprement parler et s'empressa de tourner les talons, son souffle se givrant dans ses poumons. Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes, heureuse que la sensation d'attrait que lui provoquait Drago eut disparu… Puis elle réalisa que sa pression au cœur au contraire avait refait surface. Sans qu'elle ne sache exactement pourquoi, son souffle forma des mots entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« J'ai besoin de lui… »

_**O0°00 **_

**18 Septembre 1997.**

Drago Malefoy entra dans la bibliothèque faisant fit du silence concentré, sifflant un air connu chez les sorciers en s'installant. Théodore Nott parcourut à une vitesse ahurissante l'espace le séparant de son meilleur ami dès qu'il le vit apparaître.

Brusquement, la chaise face au blond grinça et il fut surpris de voir Théo s'asseoir. En général, ils ne se parlaient guère en public. Ils n'étaient simplement pas du même monde. Théo aurait sans doute été plus à l'aise chez les Serdaigles, et Drago -prince des Serpentards- n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ses devoirs. Ce qui amena le brun à se demander ce qu'il faisait au centre de la tranquillité et du savoir -comme disait Mme Pince.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais à la bibliothèque ? Articula-t-il d'un air sévère qui arracha une grimace à Drago.

- Je viens étudier. »

Son ton était si résolu que même Théo faillit y croire. Drago espéra bêtement que son ami allait le laisser tranquille mais c'était sans compter la détermination du plus étrange des Serpentards.

« Étudier ? Toi ? »

Une pointe d'ironie. Un sourire railleur. Drago eut la très désagréable impression de se parler à lui-même. Il était tout de même fier d'avoir su inculquer quelques valeurs fondamentales de la maîtrise -ou méprise- à son ami d'enfance.

« Oui, étudier. C'est l'année des ASPICS tu sais ! »

Théo haussa un sourcil et Drago baissa très nettement les yeux sur son livre de Métamorphoses. Le brun le dévisagea et chuchota en se penchant un peu.

« Tu es là pour Granger ?

- Qui ? Pouffa Drago, gamin comme toujours lorsque le sujet 'Granger' revenait sur le tapis.

- Hermione Granger. Jane… je crois que c'est son deuxième prénom… Réfléchit Théo en plissant le front. Elle est dans la Réserve. Apprit-il à son ami qui avala difficilement sa salive avant de reprendre contenance.

- En quoi le lieu où se trouve la Sang-de-Bourbe peut-il m'intéresser ?

- Tu as passé le cours de Potion à la regarder. Tu devrais être plus discret ! Se moqua le brun pour seule réponse.

- Je ne l'observais pas. Siffla Drago d'un ton si menaçant que les poils des avant-bras de son ami s'hérissèrent involontairement.

- Si tu le dis… »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Théo qui -les bras croisés sur son torse- s'était avachit sur son siège. Il le jaugeait si sévèrement que le Prince des Serpentards eut l'impression d'être face à son père. Brusquement, il laissa tomber le masque.

« Ok, je suis là pour Granger. Je me sens mieux quand elle est dans la même pièce que moi. Content ?

- Ravi ! Ironisa Théo. J'ai pensé à quelque chose…

- Tu as pensé ? Quelle excellente nouvelle ! S'esclaffa Drago. À quoi as-tu pensé mon cher ami ?

- Que tu es un crétin de première, mais passons… sourit Théo. Et si… pour une fois, cette histoire de Belahan Jiwa n'avait pas sauté quelques générations ? Et si…

- Ouais. Grimaça le blond en l'avachissant lui aussi sur son siège.

- Ouais ? Répéta Théo. Ouais, ça veut dire que t'y as pensé ? »

Drago acquiesça distraitement. Théo parut soudain très enthousiaste.

« Mais… c'est génial ! »

Drago planta son regard d'acier dans celui bleu océan de son meilleur ami. Il parut si méprisant que le sourire de ce dernier s'évanouit, laissant place à un rictus assez triste. Un silence de plomb pesa quelques instants sur la table et Théo finit par le briser.

« Qu'Est-ce qui t'a amené à penser ça ?

- Sois réaliste. Gronda Drago. Soit, c'est cette histoire de Belahan Jiwa, soit je suis en train de tomber véritablement amoureux de Granger ! À ton avis, quelle solution est la plus plausible ?

- Les Belahan Jiwa. Acquiesça Théo avec un sourire complice. Ça doit être fantastique…

- Je te demande pardon ? Souffla Drago, exaspéré.

- Pas besoin de chercher l'amour de ta vie. Tu l'as devant les yeux. Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de la chance que tu as ?

- Granger est la femme que mon âme a choisi, et tu trouves que c'est une bonne nouvelle ? On parle de Granger, bon sang ! »

Il parlait si bas que Théo dut se pencher en avant pour l'entendre. Le ton du blond était pressé et agacé, presque comme si prononcer ces mots lui était physiquement douloureux.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Je vais devoir… convaincre Granger de… coucher avec moi ! Sinon, je vais devenir fou! J'ai passé la nuit à penser à elle… Je meurs d'envie de la toucher à chaque seconde qui passe ! J'ai rêvé d'elle ! Et la voir avec Weasley me rend fou de rage ! Et pourtant, je la déteste toujours autant… Je ne l'aime pas… j'ai juste besoin… besoin d'elle. »

Il avait balbutié ces mots avant de cesser de respirer, anxieux. Théo soupira profondément -comme à court de mots- mais finit par chuchoter.

« Ce n'est pas si grave… Vous pourrez toujours vous voir juste… pour faire l'amour. Ne dis pas coucher, c'est vulgaire ! Ajouta-t-il avant que Drago ait le temps de le reprendre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu lui en parles. Ou que je le fasse si tu le souhaites. Il faut qu'on vérifie cette hypothèse avant de s'angoisser.

- Mais… et si elle ne ressent pas la même chose… ça voudra dire que… »

Il baissa les yeux, vaguement gêné, honteux d'oser penser à une telle chose. Théo acquiesça brièvement, et d'une voix douce conclut :

« Que tu es vraiment en train de tomber amoureux de Granger. Mais ça m'étonnerait vraiment, Drago. L'amour ne provoque pas d'électricité. Ou du moins, pas une électricité que les autres puisse ressentir ! »

Drago hocha vigoureusement la tête et sentit une présence dans la pièce. Hermione venait de quitter la réserve et passa près de lui. Son parfum lui tourna la tête et il inspira à en perdre l'esprit.

Hermione se retourna brièvement -les bras chargés de bouquins- et s'avança vers leur table, à la surprise des deux garçons. Elle ne prêta guère attention à Drago -malgré son désir de le faire- et dit simplement à Théo.

« Tu te charges des rondes dans les cachots ce soir. Un Serpentard s'amuse à me suivre. Je trouve ça légèrement angoissant… alors… si tu pouvais… »

Si au début de sa phrase, elle avait parut assez sûre d'elle, comme si elle voulait traiter Théo comme n'importe quel serpent, elle bafouilla ces derniers mots. Drago baissa la tête pour cacher son rire. Principalement car il était le Serpentard qui l'avait suivi la nuit précédente. Théo observa Hermione, surveillant la réaction de son ami du coin de l'œil et acquiesça.

« Bien sur. Certains Serpentards peuvent être d'une maturité exemplaire. Je toucherais un mot ou deux au coupable. Mais si tu préfères que je m'en charge…

- C'est surtout pour avoir à éviter de jeter un sort au dit responsable. Précisa Hermione avec un sourire courageux.

- Je comprends. Acquiesça Théo en jetant un regard furieux à Drago. Je m'en occuperai dans ce cas.

- Merci, Théodore. » Sourit Hermione, sincère avant de se détourner.

Avant de s'éloigner, cependant, elle chuchota un vague:

« Bonne journée, Malefoy. »

Elle quitta les lieux d'un pas soudain très vifs et nerveux sans se retourner, ni attendre de réponse. Drago la suivit du regard et s'exclama :

« Elle m'a bien dit « bonne journée » ?

- Tu l'as suivi hier soir ? Riposta Théo sans répondre à la question stupide de son ami. Qu'Est-ce qui t'as prit ? »

Drago étouffa un rire mais le regard sérieux de Théo lui arracha un sourire désolé.

« J'ai pas put m'en empêcher… »

Il avait l'air si soumis, si mièvre en cet instant que Théo ne put empêcher un grand éclat de franchir ses lèvres. Mme Pince lui lança un regard furieux, et Drago fit la moue.

« Je vais devenir dingue…

- C'est tellement mignon de te voir amoureux mon Dragounichou chéri ! » Minauda Théo.

Il reçut un livre en pleine tête, et le cri perçant de la bibliothécaire ne put le faire cesser de rire.

_**O0°0O**_

**7 Octobre 1997.**

Hermione était assise sur le canapé de la salle commune qu'elle partageait depuis quelques semaines avec Théodore Nott - son condisciple en tant que Préfet en chef avec lequel elle vivait presque tout le temps. Elle s'entendait étonnamment bien avec lui, même si les petites soirées qu'il organisait avec d'autres Serpentards avaient tendance à lui donner des envies de meurtres.

Elle se redressa en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière elle, se demandant qui pouvait venir à une heure pareille alors que Théo dormait déjà profondément. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de voir le visage du visiteur qu'elle comprit de qui il s'agissait. Drago Malefoy apparut avec un petit sourire presque amical. Bien qu'il soit très tard, il était aussi beau que d'habitude, aussi propret -trop même- comme s'il était une sorte de star qui ne devait jamais apparaître sans être parfait. Comme toujours, elle eut envie de courir vers lui, de se blottir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche… Elle avait même envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour encore et encore, pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines… Pour l'éternité.

Au lieu de ça, elle se leva d'un bond, renversant ses livres et manuels sur le sol avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre sans même prendre le temps de le saluer. Elle ne voulait pas passer trop de temps avec lui, de peur de ne plus se retenir. Malheureusement, il l'arrêta.

« Suis-je devenu invisible ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement en dodelinant de la tête -bien que ce soit parfaitement inutile de répondre à une telle question. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle et elle se cogna à un meuble.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Railla-t-il sans faire attention à la pression atmosphérique dont il connaissait trop bien la provenance.

- Je… Il est tard… Je dois aller… dormir… Bégaya-t-elle en ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson, ce qui la rendit risible.

- Tard ? L'heure a-t-elle changé dès l'instant où je suis entré ? Parce que tu avais l'air plongée dans ta lecture auparavant.

- Non, je…

- Tu m'évites. »

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle, se rapprochant encore et encore sans prêter attention à l'air qui bouillonnait autour d'eux comme si un feu les enveloppait ou simplement -c'Est-ce qu'elle pensa- qu'ils avaient mit leurs doigts mouillés dans une prise électrique. Il cessa son avancé, ne voulant pas la brusquer bien que la _Tekanan di Asmara _le fasse à sa place. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui plonge vers lui pour l'embrasser. Hermione ferma les yeux, tentant de faire fi de ses envies -ou même besoins. Elle sentait le souffle de Drago sur sa joue. Mais plus encore l'électricité de l'air qui n'avait aucune explication… Elle avait passé des heures à la bibliothèque : mais rien ! Pas un mot à propos d'un tel sentiment.

« Je… je… bafouilla-t-elle en absorbant l'air brûlant, humant à s'en éclater les poumons ce parfum qu'il dégageait et qui ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'elle sentait face à l'Amortencia depuis quelques temps.

- Oui ? Susurra-t-il, volontairement sensuel.

- Tu… tu devrais t'éloigner…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… tu… »

Les lèvres de Drago frôlèrent les siennes et elle n'y tint plus. Elle posa ses lèvres avec violence sur les siennes et l'air sembla exploser tout autour d'eux, comme s'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un feu ardent. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, profitant de ce premier instant où la pression dans leur poitrine sembla disparaître. Ils étaient enfin ensemble… Et même s'il s'agissait de quelques minutes à peine, ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi complets depuis bien longtemps.

_**O0°0O**_

**15 Octobre 1997. **

Hermione s'assit au pied du lit de Théodore qui ronflait légèrement. Elle chuchota :

« Théo… Théo, réveille toi, s'il te plait. »

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, et la secoua un peu:

« Théo ! »

Il ronchonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas avant de se retourner dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, remarqua l'ombre d'Hermione au pied du lit, sursauta et alluma la lumière.

« Hermione ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » Dit elle dans un souffle.

Il se releva dans son lit en baillant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il la dévisagea un millième de secondes.

« Tu vas bien ? T'as fait un cauchemar ?

- Non. J'ai fait… un beau rêve.

- Ok… maugréa-t-il. Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Parce que je suis réveillée, sans doute. » Dit elle avec logique.

Il esquissa un sourire.

« Je suis vraiment fatigué… Et on a le devoir de Potion demain…. On ne peut pas voir ça plus tard ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, mais se leva sagement, traînant des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre du préfet. Celui-ci la regarda sortir, la mort dans l'âme.

« Hermione ! Reviens… On peut parler maintenant. T'as des chocogrenouilles ? »

Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire, acquiesça, fila dans sa chambre et revint avec des paquets de bonbons. Elle s'installa près de Théo, lequel engouffra un chocolat après avoir enfilé un t-shirt.

« Alors, que t'arrive t-il ?

- C'est Drago. » Admit la petite brune en rougissant.

Théo fronça les sourcils, la dévorant soigneusement du regard, cherchant à la comprendre. Il insulta le mur derrière elle en y voyant plus clair.

« Me dis pas que t'es tombé amoureuse de lui ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle. Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas ça… C'est plus compliqué.

- Ouf… J'ai eut peur. Haleta-t-il.

- Ce serait mal si je l'aimais ? Se surprit l'adolescente.

- Et bien… pour toi, ça serait horrible. Drago ne te considérera jamais comme ça… Il ne croit pas qu'il puisse aimer qui que ce soit. Même si je suis sur que si il en était capable… ça tomberait sur toi. »

Elle s'appuya sur l'oreiller, entortillant ses doigts et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, signes de grand stress.

« C'est différent. Je ne l'aime pas… comme je sais que je pourrais aimer.

- Je ne comprends pas. Admit il.

- Je n'espère pas… avoir des enfants ou me marier avec lui un jour… Ça ne m'intéresse même pas. Je ne l'aime pas comme j'ai pu aimé Viktor Krum en quatrième année, ou Ron. Je… »

Elle semblait buter sur les mots, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il l'encouragea du regard en mordant dans un bonbon multicolore. Elle parut réfléchir quelques instants puis se lança :

« Tu sais… Quand tu te réveilles au milieu de la nuit avec l'envie de quelque chose de particulier ? T'as tellement envie de cette chose -nourriture, j'entend- que tu as l'impression d'avoir l'arrière goût dans la bouche. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Ouais, ça m'arrive.

- Et bien, c'est ça que je ressens pour Drago. Il est l'envie qui me réveille au milieu de la nuit. Comme si… je savais exactement quel effet aura sa peau sur la mienne, ses lèvres contre les miennes… Comme si … chaque fibre de mon corps était irrémédiablement attirée par chaque fibre du sien. C'est débile à dire, mais ce n'est pas une envie, c'est… un besoin. »

Il esquissa un sourire devant sa mine torturée.

« En quoi est-ce si mal ? Soupira-t-il.

- Et bien… Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça. Ça m'empêche de dormir, m'empêche de réfléchir… à chaque fois que je me retrouve dans la même pièce que lui, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. C'est assez compliqué. Ça devient invivable. Faire l'amour avec Drago, est devenu un besoin comme manger ou dormir pour moi. Quoi que… Je pourrais même de passer de dormir et de manger si j'avais Drago… »

Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains en jurant et il éclata de rire. Elle le fusilla du regard, mais sa moue exaspérée gâcha un peu l'effet désiré. Il prit une de ses mains, l'enfermant dans l'étau des siennes. Il comprenait exactement d'où venait son mal être mais n'avait pas réellement le droit de lui dire… Drago l'aurait assassiné en faisant passer ça pour un accident.

« Je comprend exactement ce que tu veux dire. Drago me bassine avec ça depuis des semaines…

- C'est vrai ? S'enquit elle en écarquillant les yeux comme deux soucoupes.

- Oui. Sourit il. Il n'en dort pas la nuit… Il essaie de se retrouver dans la même pièce que toi le moins possible par peur de ne pas résister à l'envie de te toucher devant tout le monde. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'allongeant entièrement.

« On est dingues. C'est comme… une maladie ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire ? On ne va pas s'éviter tout le temps ! »

Il plissa le nez, repoussa quelques mèches folles du visage rose d'Hermione et finit par annoncer la solution la plus simple qu'il distinguait pour résoudre le problème

« Vous n'avez qu'à céder ! »

Elle le regarda comme si il était l'être le plus idiot de la planète.

« Qu'on passe nos journées à faire l'amour ? C'est ça ta solution ? »

Il éclata de rire, et elle se leva, apparemment vexé.

« Hermione ! Attend… On va trouver autre chose ! »

Il la suivit dans la salle commune où Drago venait d'entrer. Le regard du blond oscilla entre eux deux, se figeant finalement sur Hermione.

« Vous faisiez quoi ? »

Il paraissait presque jaloux, et serra les poings. Théo désamorça la bombe avant que celle-ci n'explose.

« On discutait, Drago. D'ailleurs, c'Est-ce que vous devriez faire tout les deux. J'en ai marre de servir de messager ! Bonne soirée. Et essayez de vous dire quelques mots tout de même avant d'enlever vos vêtements. »

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Hermione et Drago se jetèrent un coup d'œil, et elle montra la porte de sa chambre d'un doigt. Ils y entrèrent, s'allongèrent de travers sur le lit, les décharges électriques traversant déjà la pièce entre leurs deux corps. Sagement, Hermione commença :

« Théo a raison… Nous devrions parler. »

Drago se tourna vers elle, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et elle s'accrocha brusquement à lui alors qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. En une respiration, elle haleta, prête à passer une nouvelle nuit de câlins et de baisers avec lui :

« On parlera demain ! »

_**O0°0O**_

**17 Octobre 1997.**

Hermione entra dans sa chambre en retirant son blazer d'un geste brusque -si bien qu'elle risqua de le déchirer. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs, « à fleur de peau » comme l'avait dit Ginny un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ses envies de passer du temps avec Drago augmentaient de plus en plus et elle avait du mal à ne pas le coincer aux détours des couloirs pour l'embrasser -ou parfois plus, bien que le jeune homme ne semble pas vouloir passer à l'étape supérieure. Sa frustration était telle qu'elle ne suivait plus rien en cours et qu'elle était toujours somnolente. Elle s'écroula sur son matelas qu'elle martela de coups en étouffant ses cris dans son oreiller. Elle avait envie de Drago. Besoin de lui.

Elle sentit un objet carré et dur contre son ventre et se redressa légèrement en s'emparant du livre. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. Théo voulait peut être qu'elle le lise… Elle lu rapidement le titre. Belahan Jiwa. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout la signification de ces termes et elle se rallongea entièrement, commençant sa lecture. Sa frustration disparut lentement mais sûrement alors qu'elle découvrait la vérité de son existence, la vérité sur elle et sur Drago, sur ce tout nouveau désir qu'elle ressentait face à lui.

Le jeune homme en question entra dans la chambre et la rejoignit sur son lit sans qu'elle n'y fasse véritablement attention, trop abordée par sa lecture. Il se colla à elle, caressant son ventre par-dessous sa chemise. Ils passèrent ainsi des heures collés l'un à l'autre sans se soucier des mouvements du monde autour d'eux. Elle avait même l'impression de ne plus respirer, que tout s'était figé.

Lorsqu'elle reposa le livre sur le matelas, il dormait profondément, apaisé par sa présence à ses côtés.

« Drago… Drago… murmura-t-elle près de son oreille pour le réveiller.

- Mmh… Quoi ?

- C'est vrai ? Tout ça ? C'est la vérité ?

- Oui… Ronronna-t-il en calant son visage contre ses seins -parfait oreiller.

- Mais… toi et moi… ça veut dire qu'on doit… passer notre vie ensemble ?

- Nous sommes en guerre, Hermione. Murmura-t-il, éludant la question dont il ne connaissait pas lui-même la réponse. Notre vie risque d'être bien courte. »

_**O0°0O**_

**10 Novembre 1997.**

Comme tous les soirs depuis quelques courtes semaines -deux pour être exact- Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy étaient installés sur un lit -celui de la Gryffondor.

Comme tous les soirs depuis quelques courtes semaines, Drago embrassait passionnément la Gryffondor en passant ses mains pâles aux longs doigts fins sur ses hanches nues.

Comme tous les soirs depuis quelques courtes semaines, ils étaient à demi nus, l'un emmêlé à l'autre, leurs peaux nues se touchant sournoisement à chaque mouvement.

Comme tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines, Hermione glissa ses doigts sur le dos nu du Serpentard, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

Comme tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines, l'électricité se renforça, comme si elle sentait elle-même que les choses pouvaient s'accélérer brutalement… Faire passer le couple à la vitesse supérieure.

Mais… Comme tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines, Drago se redressa brusquement, et quitta le lit avec un sourire las, laissant Hermione allongée sur le lit, en jean et soutien-gorge.

« Bonne nuit. » chuchota-t-il en se baissant légèrement pour l'embrasser chastement.

Il se redressa et ramassa sa chemise qu'il enfila, les doigts fébriles -ce qui était extrêmement rare chez lui. Elle le regarda faire, une moue dépitée sur les lèvres.

Ils étaient là, à se comporter comme des imbéciles depuis des semaines… Après avoir passé des journées à juste se frôler… puis à s'embrasser… puis à se câliner… Elle espérait que peut-être, il réaliserait qu'elle n'était pas si Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que ça…

Il commença à sortir, et elle se redressa en position assise sur le lit, et l'interpella, la voix tremblante de honte et de rage.

« Drago !

- Oui ? S'enquit il en se retournant, tentant de faire fit de la pression dans oppressant l'atmosphère brûlante.

- Non, rien… Bredouilla-t-elle avec une mine défaite, perdant tout à coup confiance en elle. Juste… la stupidité doit être un gène dominant chez la gente masculine…

- De quoi tu parles ? Pouffa-t-il, surpris par ces mots en se rapprochant.

- Du fait que… »

Elle cessa de parler, cherchant ses mots alors qu'une lueur amusée brillait dans le regard du Serpentard. Elle aimait cette lueur, elle le rendait plus… humain. Et ça l'empêcha encore davantage à trouver ses mots, qui pour une fois lui manquaient cruellement. Puis, le barrage céda, et elle avoua enfin ce qu'elle pensait.

« Tu es Drago Malefoy ! Un salop de première avec toutes les filles de ce château ! J'ai un troisième œil au milieu de front ou quoi ?

- De quoi…

- La ferme, laisse moi finir ! Le coupa-t-elle, laissant enfin libre court à son agacement jusque là contenu. Je ne suis pas en sucre, d'accord ? Alors traite moi comme tu traites les pouffiasses avec qui tu couches dès que tu me quittes tous les soirs s'il le faut… »

Il se retrouva face à elle en moins d'une seconde, une ride soucieuse au milieu de son front d'albâtre.

« Hermione… ça ne va pas dans ta tête ?

- Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Répéta-t-elle avec foi, posant ses genoux sur le matelas, se redressant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je le sais… s'exclama-t-il, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, ne la comprenant pas.

- Alors, qu'Est-ce que tu attends ? Faut-il que je te viole pour que tu acceptes de faire l'amour avec moi ? Je ne suis pas en sucre… Répéta-t-elle comme une litanie. Alors cesse donc d'attendre…. Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre… La pression… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les lèvres de Drago se posèrent avec avidité sur les siennes, l'air explosant littéralement alors qu'il la traitait enfin comme elle le souhaitait… Avec plus de douceur que d'ordinaire. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, et l'entendit chuchoter:

« C'est demandé si gentiment… »

Sur ce, il glissa ses mains sur la ceinture de son jean pour le lui enlever…

_**O0°0O**_

**25 Novembre 1997.**

Allongée sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets en chef, Hermione attendait impatiemment le retour de Drago et de Théo du stade de Quidditch où s'était déroulé le premier match de l'année Serpentard-Gryffondor. Elle tapotait nerveusement le bras du canapé en secouant son pied -donnant des coups dans la table basse.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Drago apparut, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire fier de vainqueur. Elle se leva d'un bond et se rua dans ses bras, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il éclata de rire en la repoussant légèrement.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu au match ? J'avais bien besoin de ta présence sur ce coup là…. J'ai manqué d'air pendant tout le match.

- Désolée. J'avais peur que tu prennes un coup et que… je le sente.

- De toute façon… J'ai gagné ! J'ai attrapé le vif d'Or avant Potter ! S'écria-t-il avec un sourire qui décollait jusqu'à ses oreilles ou presque.

- Il faut que j'aille le voir… Il doit être effondré… »

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand il la rattrapa, la calant contre son torse en l'embrassant langoureusement, profitant des quelques filaments électriques restants de leur nuit de la veille où ils s'étaient étourdis de leur présence.

« Reste avec moi pour fêter ça… La supplia-t-il en se détachant d'elle sans desserrer son étreinte pour autant.

- Mais…

- Pour te faire pardonner de ne t'être même pas déplacé… Pas parce que tu avais peur de ma douleur mais parce que tu ne savais pas qui soutenir ! Et pour te faire pardonner de n'être habillée que de rouge… »

Elle fut secouée par un rire et se déplaça de côté pour lui échapper, répliquant d'une voix claironnante et sensuelle.

« Je ne suis pas habillée que de rouge… »

Il fronça les sourcils en la détaillant du regard, ne voyant pas une nuance de vert dans sa tenue. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, lança un sort à la porte pour prévenir Théo de leur présence -et lui signifier qu'il ne devait pas entrer. Elle commença à se déshabiller. D'abord son t-shirt qu'elle fit passer par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant de fait son soutien gorge… vert. Il esquissa un sourire. Elle retira ses chaussures -des bottines, et il put voir qu'elle portait des chaussettes vertes également. Puis, elle fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses, le retirant en plantant son regard dans le sien. Il découvrit alors son boxer d'un vert brillant où était brodé un petit serpent. Il la dévora du regard. Le vert lui allait bien.

Hermione se rapprocha lentement de lui, collant sa poitrine presque nue sur son torse, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec une moue coquine.

« Tu vois… C'est toi qui étais au plus près de moi… Juste toi. »

_**O0°0O**_

**18 Décembre 1997. **

Assis sur le lavabo, Drago Malefoy -à demi nu- grignotait inconsciemment des céréales moldus. Le réveil n'ayant pas sonné, Hermione Granger et lui avaient ratés le petit déjeuner. Elle avait plein de boites de ces céréales avec elle et avait accepté de les partager avec lui… Elle avait même précisé qu'il était un grand privilégié, ce à quoi il avait répliqué : « On partage notre âme et tu hésites à me donner quelques céréales ? ».

Le bruit de la douche cessa, puis celui du tuyau battant contre les parois glacées retentit dans la salle de bain.

Hermione apparut dans le plus simple appareil, ses boucles brunes trempées dévalant sur sa nuque. Le regard d'acier du Serpentard la brûla aussi sûrement que si elle avait plongé son corps dans la braise, et elle s'empourpra. Il avait beau la voir nue aussi souvent qu'elle se voyait elle-même nue, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il la scrute aussi intensément.

« Tu me passes la serviette, s'il te plait ? » articula-t-elle avec d'inutiles balbutiements.

Il attrapa le tissu d'un blanc immaculé et le lui lança prestement, sans un mot. Elle s'était habituée à son silence. Il continua à plonger ses longs doigts pâles dans le paquet de céréales alors qu'elle se séchait. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard, et elle finit par chuchoter:

« Arrête de m'observer. »

Il esquissa un sourire railleur -comme toujours et se plongea dans le paquet de céréales. Elle se planta devant le miroir, emballée de sa serviette et s'empara de sa brosse pour démêler ses boucles brunes. Il prit une poignée de céréales et les porta aux lèvres de la jeune fille qui ouvrit la bouche en se penchant en arrière. Il lui offrit les petites pétales jaunes orangées couvertes de sucres glaces, remarquant qu'il lui avait laissé un suçon dans ce coup. Cette constatation lui insuffla une bouffée de fierté. Il l'avait marqué… Il se sentit étrangement puissant. Ses céréales craquèrent sous les dents d'Hermione, l'extirpant de ses pensées. Elle tourna son regard doré vers lui, et maugréa une seconde fois:

« Arrête de me regarder.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix veloutée.

- C'est gênant. Tu me regardes comme si… tu allais me déshabiller. »

Il éclata de rire. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa brosse en rougissant légèrement. Il répliqua alors:

« Mais j'en meurs d'envie.

- Je n'en doute pas. Siffla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard, soudain plus sûre d'elle.

- Tu es belle quand tu es en colère. Remarqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Tes yeux brillent encore plus…

- C'est donc pour ça que tu tentes par tous les moyens de m'agacer ? »

Elle paraissait véritablement énervée et ça semblait amuser le Serpentard au plus haut point. Avec une moue d'excuse, il lui susurra:

« J'adore te mettre en colère. Tu as cette veine qui palpite sur ton front. C'est assez drôle… »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus… Ou du moins, faisait semblant de ne pas le faire. Il continuait à blablater de son admiration sur cette veine palpitante, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il s'amusait sérieusement à l'agacer, et c'est d'un ton aussi taquin que le sien qu'elle lui répliqua:

« Drago, veux tu que je te passe un miroir pour que tu puisses te voir en train de te parler à toi-même ? »

Le blond se figea momentanément et replongea sa main dans le paquet de céréales, soudain très silencieux. Elle recommença à se coiffer, fière d'avoir put le faire taire. Pourtant, elle remarqua très vite qu'il continuait à la reluquer. Elle finit par se retourner vers lui.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a _encore _? »

Il lui adressa alors un sourire éblouissant et fit mine de réfléchir, comme si il se posait une question de la plus haute importance.

« En fait… j'étais en train de me demander comment une aussi petite chose que toi pouvait être aussi agaçante… »

_**O0°0O**_

**12 Janvier 1998.**

Hermione était allongée sur le canapé de la salle commune des Préfets, ses pieds reposant sur les cuisses de Théo qui lisait, la surveillant du coin de l'œil comme si il s'attendait à la voir exploser. Inquiet, il n'arrivait pas à la lâcher du regard. La jeune fille bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Drago ne viendra pas ce soir, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Non… Il est… occupé ailleurs. Bredouilla Théodore avec une grimace.

- Il m'énerve ! Il maîtrise trop bien ces émotions parfois. Du coup, je n'arrive pas à percer ses sentiments parce que je ne les ressens pas ! Expliqua-t-elle en se redressant. Je vais me doucher et me coucher. S'il revient, dis lui de me rejoindre… »

Théo acquiesça, ne tentant même pas de la retenir bien qu'il en ait envie, ne désirant pas la laisser seule. De plus, Drago lui avait fait promettre de ne pas la quitter des yeux. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas lui paraître trop collant. Il se contenta donc de la surveiller de loin.

Hermione s'enferma dans la salle de bain en soupirant, mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait étrangement surveillée.

Elle s'appuya aux lavabos, étourdie par elle ne savait quoi. Elle ferma les yeux en percevant l'approche d'un haut le cœur. Rouvrant les yeux, elle sursauta face à son reflet… Ou plutôt à ce qu'elle apercevait dans le miroir. Pas son reflet mais l'image de Lord Voldemort. Elle referma les yeux pour échapper à cette hallucination. Elle inspira profondément avant de retirer son pull, la pièce tournant à nouveau autour d'elle. Elle s'accrocha au robinet, frissonnant à cause des sueurs froides parcourant sa peau. Elle vacilla. Sa peau grattait au niveau de son avant bras et alors qu'elle posait sa main dessus, elle remarqua qu'elle était couverte de sang. Hallucination…

Elle avança vers la porte du salon pour rejoindre Théo, s'interrogea sur les activités de Drago ce soir là pour qu'elle se sente aussi bizarre dans une situation plutôt normale et habituelle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'un cri sortit de sa gorge. Un cri de douleur inhumain alors que son bras semblait être détaché de son corps. Elle s'écroula au sol, secoué par des spasmes incontrôlables. Elle était simplement décharnée, comme possédée.

Théo ouvrit la porte à la volée en se ruant sur elle, tentant de maintenir sa nuque pour qu'elle arrête de se cogner la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, n'ayant pas prévu que sa réaction lors de l'apposition de la marque des ténèbres sur Drago soit aussi violence. Il la fit léviter jusqu'à son lit avant de lui lancer plusieurs sorts censés permettre qu'elle arrête de souffrir. Les cris et les larmes de la jeune fille ne se tarissaient pas, malgré ses efforts pour la calmer.

Puis soudain… plus rien. Théo soupira de soulagement avant de réaliser qu'Hermione ne bougeait plus du tout. Il se rapprocha du lit, posant sa main sur son front, puis devant sa bouche et son nez. Elle ne respirait plus. Plus du tout. Toute trace de couleur disparut sur le visage du brun alors qu'il murmurait le prénom de sa meilleure amie comme si ça allait la faire ressusciter. Il devait prévenir Drago… Mais si Hermione mourrait, Drago mourrait non ? Cette mort n'était pas naturelle alors… Son cerveau s'emballait sous la pression alors qu'il était envahit par son envie de pleurer.

La porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit brusquement et la silhouette tremblante de Drago apparut. Il était livide et sa peau était couverte de sueur froide. Théo bredouilla :

« Elle… elle… »

Drago fut auprès d'Hermione en trop peu de temps pour le dire. Il posa sa paume moite sur le front de la jeune femme qui était glacée. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle, embrassant doucement ses lèvres.

« Respire… » La supplia-t-il.

Il aurait dû mourir lors de sa mort. Mais il respirait toujours alors… La poitrine d'Hermione se souleva brusquement, se remplissant d'air. Drago soupira, ses joues se colorant de rose alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue. Théo bredouilla vaguement plusieurs injures.

« Putain… tu… comment… Pourquoi t'es là ? Comment tu as fait pour…

-Ma mère me couvre. Haleta Drago en tenant à peine sur ses jambes, ses yeux injectés de sang le rendant assez effrayant.

-Tu… tu devrais t'allonger. »

Drago acquiesça en rejoignant Hermione sur son lit, la jeune fille semblant évanouie. Elle respirait mais n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Drago, Théo comprit qu'il allait bientôt la rejoindre. Il esquissa un sourire presque attendri en regardant le couple, et quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui, en se posant mille questions sur les événements des dernières minutes. Les Belahan Jiwa avaient encore pleins de secrets pour lui… Encore bien des mystères à découvrir donc.

_**O0°0O**_

**14 Février 1998.**

La fête battait son plein dans la Grande Salle du collège Poudlard en cette année 1998. La saint Valentin était célébrée pour une fois… comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Les Serpentards dans un coin ne se mêlaient à personne comme toujours… Et peut-être plus encore. Les autres élèves les évitaient comme la peste.

Le seul contact de la soirée qu'avait eut un Serpentard avec un élève était la danse -première ouvrant le bal- qu'avait accordée Hermione Granger à Théodore Nott, en bons préfets qu'ils étaient. Ils se devaient de montrer l'exemple.

Ron dansait avec Lavande Brown dans un coin de la grande salle. Hermione avait rompu quelques jours plus tôt, et il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis. Harry et Ginny étaient installés à une des petites tables peintes en roses installés pour créer une atmosphère romantique. La rouquine était simplement éblouissante dans sa robe noire. Harry la dévorait du regard, et Hermione se demanda si leur relation n'avait pas passé un cap important quelques temps plus tôt.

Elle se tourna vers une autre table où Drago Malefoy discutait avec une jolie Serpentard de cinquième année. Elle sentit une bouffée de jalousie enserrer son cœur. Elle croisa le regard de Théo et il lui adressa un sourire. Il se moquait un peu d'elle apparemment. Il avait dut comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait que très moyennement que Drago parle avec une fille aussi jolie.

L'électricité envahissait la Grande Salle à chaque mouvement du couple, et Théo s'approcha de son meilleur ami en passant sa manche sur son front humide de transpiration.

« Ça commence à se sentir, Drago… Il voudrait mieux que vous sortiez. »

Drago releva la tête vers lui et se leva, s'excusant auprès de sa jeune cavalière au regard bouillant de désir. Il s'éloigna avec son meilleur ami, et siffla entre ses dents :

« Je peux encore tenir !

- C'est l'atmosphère et mon pauvre cœur qui n'y résisteront pas, Drago ! Répliqua Théo avec une grimace. Éclipsez vous quelques instants au moins… »

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur les traits du Serpentard:

« Voyons, Théo, tu me connais… Il me faut plus de quelques instants. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. »

Un rapide sourire échappa au brun, mais il tenta de recouvrer son sérieux.

« Drago, vas y ! Même si ça te prend trois heures ! »

Le blond fit la moue.

« Je ne suis pas superman non plus hein… Je ne tiendrais pas trois heures avec Hermione nue devant moi ! »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, mimant l'exaspération. Quand Drago prendrait t-il cette histoire au sérieux ? La réponse lui sauta aux yeux en voyant le blond admirer le dos nue d'une fille passant par là : jamais !

« Tu fais ça pour énerver Hermione, n'Est-ce pas ? » maugréa-t-il finalement, presque en colère devant l'immaturité de son ami d'enfance.

Drago se retourna vers lui, croisa le regard troublé d'Hermione à l'autre bout de la salle et se sentit presque fier d'avoir put la bouleverser à ce point. Il aimait avoir le sentiment de tout contrôler… Et Hermione était si facilement maîtrisable ces derniers temps. Il avait simplement envie qu'elle… se rebelle un peu peut-être ? Il voulait retrouver la fougueuse Gryffondor avec qui il s'amusait à faire l'amour. Mais depuis sa rupture -quasi forcée- avec la belette, elle semblait presque inconsolable. Si il la brusquait un peu, elle redeviendrait peut-être elle-même ?

« Ouais, je fais ça pour Hermione.

- En attendant, l'électricité se renforce… » Grimaça Théo.

Drago ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il suivit Hermione du regard alors qu'elle lui accordait une œillade pleine de tentations et quittait la salle après avoir chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille de la fille Weasley.

Il tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami avant de s'éclipser. Il se faufila à travers la foule et Théo rejoignit sa conquête de la soirée, l'air se faisant déjà plus léger.

Arrivé dans le hall, Drago fut étonné de voir qu'elle ne l'attendait pas. Hermione gravissait déjà quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage, sa robe admirable remontant sur ses cuisses. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, impatient. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'elle ne voulait peut être pas qu'il la suive… autrement, l'aurait elle sans doute attendu. Il la suivit néanmoins, ne voulant pas douter d'avantage. Drago Malefoy ne doutait pas, se rasséréna-t-il.

Il se retrouva devant un couloir vide, et failli se mettre à jurer. Ça y était… Il devenait si fou -d'elle- qu'il la voyait partout, tel un mirage si éphémère qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps d'en profiter. Il s'avança, se disant que Théo l'aurait prévenu si il avait simplement rêvé. Et puis, il la sentait… Elle était là, prés de lui, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement où…

« Derrière toi. »

La voix douce et tremblotante de sa Gryffondor le fit sursauter, et le rire cristallin de cette dernière retentit près de son oreille. Il se retourna, et elle était là. Mirage ou non, elle était magnifique. Ses joues étaient plus roses que d'ordinaire… comme quand ils venaient de faire l'amour. Mais il sut que c'était juste à cause de l'électricité cette fois ci.

Pendant un bref instant, la gêne prit le dessus pour eux deux. Ils se rendirent compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient si proches l'un de l'autre hors des quartiers des préfets. Ils se sentaient si petits dans ce grand couloir vide. Leur souffle se fit plus haletant quand l'électricité se renforça. Drago passa ses doigts sur la nuque d'Hermione qui ne put réprimer un frisson. Il l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle s'éloigna brutalement.

« On est dans un couloir, Drago… » Le réprimanda-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et l'attira vers la porte la plus proche. Le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Hermione adressa une grimace à Drago mais il se contenta d'hausser négligemment les épaules.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'inquiètes ? McGo est en train de danser avec le professeur Dumbledore… Ou avec Rogue… Enfin, bref… aucune chance qu'elle débarque !

- C'est une question de respect, Drago… Chuchota Hermione alors que les mains de ce dernier parcouraient déjà la peau nue de ses cuisses sous sa robe.

- Trouillarde ! Se moqua-t-il gentiment. On ne touchera absolument rien… le sol suffira…

- Le sol ? Haleta-t-elle difficilement alors qu'il se penchait pour mordiller la peau de son cou, l'atmosphère devenant plus lourde à chaque seconde.

- Le sol... » Répéta-t-il sournoisement.

Elle n'avait même pas le courage de protester. À quoi bon ? Le sol… ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle savait que dans tout les cas, elle aurait put faire l'amour avec Drago à peut près n'importe où. Juste parce que c'était lui.

Leurs corps glissèrent à terre, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation. Drago se retrouva appuyé sur elle, ses lèvres papillonnant contre sa poitrine. Elle le poussa pour se retrouver au dessus.

Malgré le lieu, malgré le danger -ou peut-être à cause de lui- la scène était parfaire, simplement… inoubliable. Chaque fibre de leurs corps semblaient déjà connectées avant même qu'ils ne s'unissent véritablement, et elle se souvint brièvement des raisons qui la poussait à trouver l'instant incroyable.

Il souleva sa robe encore un peu, et fit glisser sa petite culotte contre ses cuisses. Elle cessa instantanément de respirer et plongea son regard dans celui de Drago qui lui accorda un petit sourire dans la semi pénombre…

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'elle coucherait avec Drago Malefoy dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison, elle l'aurait fait interner…

Mais le pouvoir des Belahan Jiwa annihila toutes pensées cohérentes et elle se laissa plonger toute entière dans les bras de son Serpentard… L'air sembla exploser, et ils ne firent rien pour arrêter le brasier…

_**O0°0O**_

**15 Avril 1998.**

Hermione s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets en chef -dont elle faisait partie. Drago, assit sur le même fauteuil passa un bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'allongeait. Des petits courants électriques traversèrent leur peau quand ils se touchèrent, mais habitués, ils n'y prêtèrent pas plus d'attention que ça. Drago enroula quelques mèches de cheveux bruns autour de son majeur alors qu'Hermione s'emparait d'un livre.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention également, habitué à cette manie incroyable de la part de son… petit ami ? Amant ? Belahan Jiwa… Elle s'était surprise au départ de voir qu'il pouvait passer des heures sans bouger, à contempler un point imaginaire sur un mur ou dans le ciel… Mais Drago Malefoy était comme ça… incroyablement patient quand il n'attendait pas quelque chose de particulier de la part d'une personne particulière. Il lui avait un jour expliqué qu'il ne se sentait bien que dans les moments comme celui-ci, où il n'avait plus à faire semblant de quoi que ce soit pour jouer un rôle, faire plaisir à quelqu'un… Il réfléchissait, pensait… Et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Son doigt s'enroulait toujours aux boucles d'Hermione quand celle-ci -beaucoup moins patiente que lui- brisa la quiétude du silence. Habitué à ce qu'elle le fasse, il ne se montra ni désagréable, ni en colère quand elle se redressa pour lui parler.

« Dis moi à quoi tu songes ? »

Il contempla sa mine inquiète, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Il n'était pas soucieux lui ! Mais son anxiété l'angoissa… comme toujours. Il avait du mal à s'y faire, mais les émotions d'Hermione étaient si puissantes comparés aux siennes -qu'il avait depuis longtemps apprit à maîtriser- qu'il était à chaque fois désarçonné. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, et chuchota la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour ne pas avoir à lui dire la vérité.

« J'ai envie de te faire l'amour sur ce canapé. »

Elle s'empourpra derechef, et lui asséna un petit coup de poing à l'épaule. Il fit mine de souffrir le martyr et elle posa ses lèvres chaudes sur sa joue extrêmement douce.

Pendant quelques instants, elle resta silencieuse mais ne pouvant le faire très longtemps, elle lui demanda:

« Raconte moi quelque chose… »

Il la scruta, se demandant à quoi elle jouait. Elle voulait quoi ? Qu'il lui raconte une histoire ? Il maugréa finalement:

« Que je te raconte quoi ?

- J'en sais rien… Quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dit à qui que ce soit. Un truc que tu aurais fait étant petit par exemple. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, s'interrogeant. Devait il ou non accéder à sa demande ? Finalement, il répliqua:

« Je n'ai jamais été petit. »

Elle fit mine de le croire, partant dans un délire dont elle seule avait le secret.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je couche avec un vampire ! C'est incroyable, impensable ! Je vais vieillir et pas toi ! Je vais mourir de vieillesse, te laissant seul… »

Il la coupa avant qu'elle ne perde complètement la tête, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel… ou d'éclater de rire.

« Hermione, arrête toi maintenant, tu délires ! »

Hermione lui adressa un vague sourire, mais continua sur sa lancée, faisant fit de la moue railleuse s'inscrivant sur les traits du beau blond.

« Mais, Drago… si tu es un vampire, il va falloir que je te demande quelque chose. Une chose que je n'avais jamais imaginé te dire. »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais l'éclat de malice allumant le regard chocolat et or de la jeune fille l'intrigua. C'est d'une voix faussement détachée, d'où suintait impitoyablement une pointe d'ennuie qu'il s'enquit :

« Oui ? »

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'air se chargea d'une électricité bouillante, sensuelle, enivrante. Elle pinça langoureusement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, mais elle s'échappa. Il n'embrassa que l'air. Elle lui souriait toujours, et c'est d'une voix incroyablement douce, pénétrante, excitante, qu'elle lui répondit :

« Mords moi. »

_**O0°0O**_

**25 Mai 1998.**

Installés dans leur salle commune, Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott étudiaient sagement. Affalé sur son siège, Théo avait grandement besoin de sommeil mais tant que la Gryffondor n'irait pas se coucher, il n'aurait sans doute pas le droit de lui fausser compagnie. Il regretta presque l'époque où ils s'ignoraient.

Un bayement sonore lui échappa et Hermione leva les yeux de son manuel de potions. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui propose gentiment d'aller se coucher, mais elle n'en fit rien. Se contentant d'un regard effrayant, elle lui fit signe de se taire. Il se cacha derrière son livre, se demandant comment Drago avait put échapper à cette séance de torture. Plus proche de l'acharnement intellectuel que des révisions lycéennes, la gryffondor n'irait pas dormir avant que ses yeux ne se ferment tout seuls. Théo frotta ses yeux quand sa vision devint flou. Il était plus de deux heures du matin. Combien de temps pourrait elle encore tenir sans dormir ? Il la vit boire sa dixième -ou onzième- tasse de café et grimaça, obtenant la réponse à sa question : longtemps !

Il se racla la gorge et demanda d'une voix pâteuse.

« Euh… tes copains… ils ne pourraient pas étudier avec toi ? »

Hermione le jaugea d'un regard sévère et il eut l'impression d'être face au professeur McGonagall. Seigneur dieu, comment s'y prenait elle ?

La lionne sembla réfléchir quelques minutes avant de répondre:

« Qui ?

- Bah, Potter et Weasley par exemple. » Tenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Brusquement, elle éclata de rire. Effet du café ? Ou folie prématurée ? Théo s'inquiétait déjà de devoir prévenir quelqu'un quand Hermione s'esclaffa :

« Tu as bien parler d'Harry et de Ron en train de réviser ? »

Théo sourcilla légèrement avant d'acquiescer, ce qui renforça le rire de la jeune fille. Qui avait il de si amusant ?

« Où est le problème ? »

Hermione le regarda, un sourire railleur digne de Drago Malefoy sur le visage.

« Voyons, Théo… Parler de Ron et d'Harry en train de réviser plus de trois jours avant un devoir c'est comme… (Elle sembla réfléchir et finit par lui soupirer:) Est-ce que tu pourrais associer le nom de Drago au mot « abstinence » ? »

**O0°0O**

**17 Juin 1998.**

Hermione était assise dans la cabine du Poudlard Express, ses larmes lui brouillant la vue alors que les paysages défilaient devant ses yeux. Ses amis discutaient, tentant d'oublier qu'ils venaient de quitter Poudlard pour la toute dernière fois, quittant le monde paisible et protégé de l'école où ils avaient grandi. Ginny et Luna avaient encore une année à passer à Poudlard, mais sans leurs amis, la vie serait sans nul doute très différente. Ron avait les yeux rouges et Harry -bien qu'il fasse mine d'aller bien- semblait presque sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il tapota la main d'Hermione en la voyant pleurer.

« T'inquiète, Hermione… on reviendra un jour ! Et puis, comme l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore « Notre vie nous attend hors de ces murs ! »… »

La jeune Gryffondor acquiesça en tentant de sourire. Elle avait l'impression de fondre, d'être à la limite de la crise de nerfs, de l'explosion… Drago et elle s'étaient quitté depuis à peine quelques heures mais elle se sentait déjà en manque de lui… de son parfum, du goût acre de sa peau, de la douceur de son épiderme… Elle ferma les yeux, tentant d'échapper aux mille souvenirs qui la harcelaient continuellement.

La porte coulissante de la cabine s'entrouvrit et le visage de Théodore apparut, avec un petit sourire.

« Granger, on a des papiers à remplir ! Quelques boulots de dernières minutes ! »

La jeune fille fronça brièvement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment ils pouvaient encore avoir des choses à faire alors qu'ils n'étaient plus à proprement dit des élèves. Mais le jeune serpentard lui adressa un regard. Elle ne devait pas poser de questions. Elle se leva donc, s'excusa auprès de ses amis et quitta la cabine, suivant Théo dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'une cabine avec un sourire.

« Profite en bien ! » murmura-t-il près de son oreille avant de la pousser à l'intérieur.

Elle était stupéfaite de le voir agir de cette manière mais la porte se referma dès qu'elle fut dans la cabine et -se retournant- elle découvrit Drago, qui l'attendait. Il sourit, presque railleur en vue de sa réaction d'étonnement.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je ne te dirais pas au revoir !?

- Je… non… J'avais pensé que… hier soir…

- J'ai été retenu. Contre ma volonté. Alors… Parée pour des adieux dignes de ce nom ? Nous avons encore quatre heures rien pour nous jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à Londres.

- Quatre heures… Répéta-t-elle avec une étrange mélancolie dans la voix.

- Quatre siècles ne suffiraient pas… Mais… Nous devrions… Profiter de ce que nous avons !

- Quatre heures donc. »

Il tendit la main vers elle et elle l'attrapa sans réfléchir, le rejoignant le sur le canapé pour les adieux qu'elle attendait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

_**O0°0O**_

**19 mai 2000. **

Hermione Granger quitta le 12 Square Grimmaurd d'un pas pressé, sans faire attention, contrairement à d'ordinaire au nombre de personne pouvant la voir ou non. Le soleil lui tapait le dos, en cette journée bouillante du mois de juillet mais elle avançait toujours, sa tête lui tournant. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle allait tourner à gauche dans une rue, vers l'appartement de Drago quand elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas aller le voir. Elle tourna à droite et ses pas l'amenèrent devant une maison. Celle de Théodore Nott. Elle s'avança vers la porte et frappa doucement, craintive. Et si Drago était là ?

Mais c'est Théo qui apparut face à elle. Il se figea en la voyant, et parut interdit. D'une voix étonnée, il lui demanda :

« Que fais tu ici ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, s'attendant peut-être à voir des membres de l'Ordre venus pour l'arrêter, tout en sachant qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais dénoncé.

« Je peux rentrer ? » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix timide, honteuse.

Il s'effaça pour lui céder le passage et elle entra en souriant. Il referma la porte derrière elle après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la rue, s'apprêtant à lancer un sort à quiconque passerait par là si ça devait le protéger… protéger Jared qui dormait à l'étage… Protéger Hermione.

Elle le suivit au salon. Il resta sans bouger quelques secondes avant de tenter de se rappeler quelques règles de politesse qu'on lui avait inculqué.

« Tu… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » S'enquit-il d'un ton poli.

Hermione -qui s'était assise sur le fauteuil où elle était installée quelques semaines plus tôt quand ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois- releva la tête. Son regard était humide de larmes et il s'approcha d'elle. D'une voix hachée, elle prononça alors trois mots. Trois mots qui changeaient tout.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Théo se figea avant de se retrouver -en un millième de seconde- sur le canapé à ses cotés, un bras par-dessus les épaules d'Hermione qui étaient secoués de sanglots.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour une grossesse, Hermione… Mais si tes amis s'en sortent, pourquoi pas toi ? S'enquit il. Ça sera affreux pour Drago bien évidemment… Je suppose que tu seras marié à Krum avant la fin de la guerre… »

Il continua à parler quelques secondes, avant qu'elle se tourne vers lui, incertaine, comme choquée par ce qu'il disait. Il s'empourpra -comme toujours quand elle le regardait avec un air si courroucé, et balbutia:

« Qu'Est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je ne suis pas enceinte de Viktor. Je suis enceinte de Drago. »

Théo blêmit si violement qu'elle pensa qu'il pourrait s'évanouir, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de la serrer plus fort dans ses bras.

« Que veux tu faire ? » lui demanda-t-il, prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, calant son front contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Je veux mourir… »

Théo soupira, en caressant les boucles brunes d'Hermione.

« Je vais appeler Drago, et à nous trois, on va trouver une solution. Peut être pourriez vous partir…

- Non ! »

La voix d'Hermione claqua brutalement l'air et il grogna.

« Hermione, je ne peux pas cacher ça à mon meilleur ami !

- Je t'en pris. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, suppliante. Ses yeux étaient trempés de larmes et il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, les essuyant.

« D'accord. D'accord, je ne dirai rien… Mais nous devons trouver une solution…

- Je ne quitterai pas la guerre…

- Alors, élève cet enfant ici. Dans la guerre… explique tout à tes amis…

- Non… susurra-t-elle, la voix tremblante, trop rauque.

- Alors… je ne sais pas Hermione. Avortement ? Maugréa-t-il, apparemment guère emballé par cette idée.

- Je… je ne peux pas tuer cet enfant sans une raison valable. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour l'élever. Tout… J'ai le choix. Et ce ne sera pas celui la. »

Un long silence pesa sur l'air.

Théo songeait à Drago, qui aurait tout fait pour cet enfant s'il savait. Il n'avait pas eu un merveilleux père, et aurait voulu en être un bon… Le meilleur qui soit. Quitte à prendre tout les risques, à tuer, à torturer -n'importe qui, même ses parents, même son meilleur ami… il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour cet enfant.

Pas question de le tuer par conséquent…

N'importe quoi… Tout sauf la mort…

« Nous pourrions la placer en orphelinat ? »

Un silence plus lourd encore accueillit cette proposition. Orphelinat… Ce mot avait trop de sens dernièrement. Des dizaines d'enfants qui étaient placés à la mort de leurs parents, quand personne ne pouvait -ou ne voulait- les prendre en charge. Orphelinat… Des dizaines d'enfants dans les mêmes chambres… Des vêtements vieux de quinze ans… De la nourriture mal saine et ragoûtante…

Mais entre ça et la mort, Hermione n'hésita guère longtemps.

« L'orphelinat alors… »

_**O0°0O**_

**12 Décembre 2000.**

« C'est trop bon ! Tu es un géni ! S'exclama Hermione en ingurgitant le plat préparé par Théo, son assiette posée sur son énorme ventre rond.

- Et toi, tu es un estomac sur pattes ! Laisse m'en un peu ! Et pour Jared aussi ! » S'esclaffa Théodore depuis la cuisine avant de rejoindre la jeune femme au salon.

Ils avaient prit la très mauvaise habitude de manger affalés sur le canapé, discutant de tout et de rien, évitant les sujets tels que la guerre ou Drago. Jared -bambin d'un an et demi- babillait au sol avec une petite baguette magique pour enfants qui dessinait quelques étincelles autour de lui. Hermione l'observait, attendri par cet adorable bout de chou. Elle se surprit à penser que sa fille s'entendrait extrêmement bien avec lui quand ils seraient grands mais s'arrêta, ne voulant se faire trop d'idées sur un futur qui n'existerait jamais.

« À quoi penses-tu ? S'enquit Théo avec un petit sourire amical, tout en surveillant son fils du coin de l'œil.

- Je me demandais… tu crois qu'ils me laisseront choisir son prénom… Même si je ne la garde pas.

- Oui. Enfin, tu pourrais dans tous les cas… Avoir un prénom juste pour toi. Même si ça la rendrait plus réelle… Et que ce n'est peut-être pas la solution. Mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit provenant de l'entrée interrompu leur discussion. Théo se leva d'un bond, comme monté sur ressort et couru jusqu'au hall de sa maison, regardant par le trou permettant de voir l'extérieur.

« Théo ! Hurla Drago en comprenant qu'il était de l'autre côté de la porte. À quoi tu joues !? Ouvre moi ! Je sais que tu es là ! Allez ! Je ne partirais pas cette fois ! »

Théo fit signe à Hermione, laquelle se dirigea vers la cuisine aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait -l'énormité qu'était son ventre ne lui permettait pas de courir. Elle s'y enferma, collant son dos à la porte en soupirant. La voix de Drago lui parvint et des sueurs froides parcoururent sa peau, ses yeux lui picotant légèrement alors qu'elle tremblait. Sa main se posa instinctivement sur son ventre et elle tenta de se calmer, ne voulant pas faire de mal à son bébé. Elle tenta ensuite de capter des brides de conversations entre les deux Serpentards. Son ami. Son amant.

« Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter ! S'égosilla Drago. Je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois sur le champ de bataille ! Depuis des mois et… Je n'entends plus parler d'elle ! Et… Elle…

- Drago, t'inquiète ! Elle doit être en train de… de… Elle doit être en train de bosser sur un truc avec…

- De quoi tu parles !? Ça fait… huit mois, douze jours et quatre heures que je n'ai pas eu une seule nouvelle d'elle. Et ce que je ressens… ce qu'elle ressent… ce n'est pas normal. Je n'arrive pas à l'analyser ! J'ai… besoin de savoir comme elle va ! Il faut que tu m'aides !

- Drago, je… je ne peux pas. Murmura Théo. Tu sais bien que… je ne peux pas. Hermione et toi… ça ne me concerne pas, je ne m'en mêle pas.

- Quoi ? Tu… Théo, s'il te plait ! Tu peux… tu peux essayer de la contacter ! De la revoir ! Moi, elle ne voudra jamais… Enfin, ça sera plus compliqué alors que toi…

- Sérieusement, il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles. J'ai… pleins de trucs à faire. »

Hermione laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle entendait Drago qui tournait dans le salon comme un lion en cage, son angoisse étant palpable. Hermione sentait sa fille bouger à l'intérieur de son ventre, donnant coup sur coup comme si elle tentait de s'échapper. Hermione se cramponna au meuble le plus proche en serrant les dents -et les cuisses inconsciemment. La voix de Drago était toujours audible, celle de Théo également, et Jared se mit à pleurer. Apparemment, les deux Serpentard étaient en pleine dispute, mais Hermione -aveuglé et assourdie par la douleur- ne saisissait plus leurs mots. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, ses larmes coulant sans vergogne sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'évertuait à ne pas crier. Elle perçut un claquement de porte puis des bruits de pas. Théo apparut à ses côtés en quelques secondes alors que la douleur s'apaisait soudainement.

« Mione !? Mione, qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Je crois que Layla voulait voir son père…

- Layla ? Répéta Théo en plissant le front.

- Layla… Si tu veux bien.

- Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Sourit-il. Layla… »

_**O0°0O**_

**3 Février 2001. **

« Hermione… Je crois vraiment qu'il est temps de… Engagea Théodore en regardant l'orphelinat depuis la forêt encerclant le bâtiment si austère.

- Je sais. »

Hermione serra néanmoins plus fort le petit corps de sa fille âgée d'une semaine contre sa poitrine. Emmitouflée dans sa couverture rose, Layla dormait profondément, ne prêtant garde aux larmes de sa mère, trop habituée sans doute à les voir. En effet, Hermione avait sans doute plus pleuré durant les sept derniers jours que pendant sa vie toute entière. Théo souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, luttant lui-même contre les larmes. Luttant contre son envie de prendre Layla dans ses bras, Hermione par la main et de transplaner chez Drago où il lui expliquerait tout -ses réactions des derniers mois et la grossesse d'Hermione. Ils fuiraient tous ensemble : eux -le trio d'Argent, Jared et Layla dans un autre pays où ils vivraient tous ensemble, heureux. Il se prit à rêver à un futur impossible et ferma les yeux, se tournant ensuite vers sa meilleure amie.

« Mione… c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Elle acquiesça sans quitter Layla des yeux, se rassasiant encore et encore de ce moment qui déterminait toute sa vie, toute son existence. Qui déterminait qu'elle genre de femme elle était, quelle genre de mère aussi. Elle était simplement une lâcheuse, une trouillarde…

« Théo… s'il te plait… tu peux… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Théo comprit. S'approchant d'elle, il passa ses bras à côté des siens pour récupérer Layla, la prenant dans ses bras en prenant bien garde à la serrer très fort. Il s'éloigna ensuite, sans un regard de plus pour Hermione qui s'écroula dans l'herbe, son corps secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables.

Théo rejoignit l'orphelinat en serrant Layla contre son torse, tentant de ne pas laisser ses émotions l'envahir davantage. Arrivé sur le porche, il hésita quelques secondes puis se pencha, déposant la fillette au sol. Il resta agenouillé devant elle quelques secondes, puis posa ses lèvres sur le front de cette petite poupée toute rose.

« Bonne chance, _Layla_… Tout ira bien pour toi. »

**nOte - vOilà ! BOn, c'en est bel & bien fini avec Belahan Jiwa & j'espère que ces ptits trucs vOus aura bien plu ! =D Pour ceux qui ont aimé cette fictiOn -mais pas fOrcèment mes autres fics, je pense qu'Attrape mOi si tu peux l'une de mes prochaines fics vOus plaira ! -même genre avec plusieurs couples & tout... ^^' & pis vOilà ! Sur ces mots & ces ptites scènes, j'vous dis...**

**bisOus, bisOus, reviews, reviews ! =D**

**Bewitch _ Tales -anciennement Kitty See Pour cette fic... ralala... j'ai l'impression que ça date trOp ! **


End file.
